Seasons of Sorrow - A Fire Emblem CYOA
by CDM6
Summary: SoS is a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure style story. It is set in the world of Awakening, hundreds of years in the future. Voting is taking place on another site - as the story advances, chapters will be added here as well. The story follows the life of a young farm girl. After her village is attacked, she finds herself working as a mercenary for the Holy Knights.
1. Prolouge

The country of Valeria. A small northern country, governed by a council of priests, led by Archbishop Saul. The climate is cool, and the winters can be harsh, but the country prospers mining its rich mineral deposits. To the south lies the country of Carcina, ruled by King Paen. The two countries have held an unsteady truce for years, sustained by trade between the two countries: Carcina relies on Valeria for its metal, while Valeria is forced to import large shipments of food during the long winters. Still, the tension between the two countries is fierce, and several times small skirmishes along the border have threatened to erupt into full-blown war.

* * *

You are a farmer, from the small Valerian village of Hearthside. Today is a special day; not only is today your birthday, but you have finally managed to save up enough money to buy a real weapon. You are preparing to ride into the nearby town of Trine, a small merchant town near the Carcina border. Trine has prospered as a trading post between Carcina and Valeria. It also serves as the regional garrison for the Valerian Holy Knights, the protectors of the weak and champions of Naga.

Before you set off, though, tell me: are you a boy, or a girl? And how did you spend your time on the farm?

(1) Boy  
**(2) Girl  
**  
(A) I worked the fields, harvesting crops (sword, +spd)  
(B) I tended the animals, hauling hay and mucking stalls (lance, +def)  
**(C) I chopped and carried wood (axe, +str)  
**(D) I spent my time deep in the woods, hunting game (bow, +skill)

* * *

June  
Class: Villager  
Weapons: Axe  
Skills: Hidden Potential (currently does nothing, will change depending on choices throughout the story), Prevail (become more dangerous when wounded)  
HP: **  
Str: **  
Mag: *  
Skill: *  
Spd: *  
Luck: **  
Def: *  
Res: *

* * *

Prologue: Just another Day

* * *

You say goodbye to your mother, and head out to the barn. As you saddle up your family's trusty horse, you hear someone sneaking up on you. You whirl around in time to catch a figure slipping into the shadows... trying, at least. His large frame gives him away, even when he ducks behind a pile of hay.

"Bud. I can see you. You managed to sneak up on me once, when we were 7. You're a bit too large, now."

The figure rises. "I'll surprise you, sooner or later. Anyway, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday before you ran off to town, joined the holy knights, and took down ol' King Paen. Here," he says, tossing you a satchel. "I made you a vulnerary. Just in case." He shoots you a wink.

You roll your eyes. "I'm not joining the holy knights, I just think it's prudent for a village to have a few people trained with weapons. Can't rely on the knights making it in time if bandits were to attack. And thanks for the present, but Trine's only a three hour ride away. What's the worst that could happen?" Bud chuckles, and wishes you well on your trip.

The sun is just beginning to rise as you trot out. The early autumn air is crisp and dry, and the leaves rustle with the occasional gust of wind. You wave at your father, already leading the cattle out to the pasture, as you ride past. He smiles and waves back. "Come back safe, y'hear!" he calls out.

An hour passes. Nothing eventful has happened, other than a few hares running across the road. As you come upon a grove of trees, four figures burst out, running toward you, screaming. Your horse rears, and rather than risk being thrown, you allow yourself to slide off; your landing is less than graceful, but you manage to keep your feet. For half a second, you panic, but three of the men run past, glancing over their shoulders as they run. The fourth trips and lands in front of you. Time seems to slow as you notice the axe in his belt, the gash on his leg, and the markings on his face and arms. In this moment of prescience, you:

(A) Mount your horse and ride as quick as you can  
**(B) Stop and help him  
**(C) Kill him

You're fairly certain this man is a bandit, but you can't just leave a wounded man laying in the middle of the road. Sighing, you pull out the vulnerary Bud gave you. The man begins crawling and whimpering as you approach. He flings a rock at you, but his hands are shaking and it goes far wide. "Calm down," you say reassuringly. "I'm going to heal your leg." The bandit keeps whimpering, but at least he stops moving. You open the vulnerary, and apply a bit of healing salve to his wound. As you do, you hear him muttering.

"C... C-coming... He's coming... Killed... K-Killed him, but... He's coming... Still coming..."

You patch his wound, and this seems to calm him down a little. He stands, looks you up and down, and starts reaching for his axe. You recoil, reaching for your horse. He hesitates, sighs, then turns and starts to walk, then run, away. You decide not to linger any longer than necessary, and jump back on your horse.

You feel shaken, and keep glancing over your shoulder as you ride. The sight of Trine growing larger on the horizon, however, is enough to calm your nerves. Even in the early morning chill, the bustle of the market can be heard even on the outskirts of the town. Carts come and go, loaded with boxes and sacks. You consider going to browse the stalls, but you know you have no gold to spare. After years of saving your allowance, pocket change earned for helping the neighbors with their crops, picking up coins on the ground, you are not waiting another day.

You leave your horse in the fields just outside of town, knowing he won't roam too far. You make a beeline for a smith, one you have visited several times before with your father. You were always buying tools, but you noticed he also stocks weapons and armor. You've even seen a few knights coming and going in the times you've visited, and heard a few commenting on the quality of his work.

As you stroll into the shop, a booming voice calls out. "What can I fix you wi- oh. I know you. Rowan's kid, June, right?"

"Yes, sir," you reply with a smile. You approach the smith, noticing the only other customer in the shop, a young lady with shoulder-length green hair, picking up spears and testing their balance.

"Yer father send you to pick up some new tools, eh? What're ya lookin' for?"

"An axe. Ah, not a wood axe. A... um... fighting axe," you say. The smith raises an eyebrow, looks you up and down, and shrugs.

"If you've got the coin, I've got the stock." He walks over to a rack of weapons, and tosses you small axe. "This here's a good, simple axe for a beginner." You feel test the balance, only to realize you have no idea how the balance is supposed to feel. It seems comfortable, however, and you can feel the power behind your practice swing.

"I'll take it." You place your pouch of gold on the counter, and the smith hastily counts it.

"...Yer short 50 gold." Your heart sinks. You know you've got the right amount. You open your mouth, but the smith cuts you off. "Had to raise prices. Bandits have been attackin' more and more miners lately, and it's gettin' harder to get the ores I need. Them Holy Knights are doin' their best, but they're just spread too thin."

(A) Offer to trade your vulnerary  
**(B) Ask if there's a cheaper axe  
**(C) Give up, save more, and come back next year

You hesitate. "Do you... have anything cheaper?" you ask.

"Aye," the smith replies. "But those axes are for splittin' wood, not heads. I'm sorry, lass. Your father's been shoppin' here for years, but I can't afford to go any lower on the price." With a defeated sigh, you look down at your... _his_ axe, then offer it back to him.

A voice over your shoulder startles you, and you almost drop the axe. "50 gold, was it? Well... Just tack it onto my bill. The Holy Knights won't miss it."

Your heart skips a beat. You turn, and look the speaker in the eye. You realize she's taller than you, probably a fair bit older than you thought at first glance. She glances down and winks at you, a mischievous grin on her face. The smith shrugs, tosses your coin pouch into the air, and nods. "Go on, then. That axe is all yours."

"Mine..." you hear yourself whispering, staring down at the axe. You snap out of your trance as the lady walks past you and places three lances on the counter. "Miss..." you begin, but she cuts you off.

"I am Lady Rain, commander of the 6th pegasus wing," she says as she calmly counts out her payment to the smith. "And you can consider that a birthday present from the entire country."

"How... How did you know it was my birthday?"

She pauses. "It's actually your birthday? Well. I was just thinking of an excuse in case the commander asks me about the missing gold." She giggles. As you thank her, she merely nods and, with a wave of her hand, tells you to run along.

Outside the town, you whistle for your horse, who comes running. "I did it, boy," you say, tucking your axe in your belt as you mount up. "Let's head home."

It is still morning, though getting near noon, as you come upon the grove from the morning, where you helped a bandit. You feel a quick sting of guilt, worrying you may be indirectly responsible for the murder of some innocent villager, but the feeling passes as the grove fades from view behind you. As you near the village, you notice a figure lurking in the trees. Just as quickly, you realize it to be Bud, though he seems panicked. "Bud... What are you-"

He cuts you off. "Bandits," he whispers. They attacked the village. Your dad tried to fight them, but he was the only one, it happened so fast, I couldn't get my hands on a weapon, and he told me to run, and-" Bud continues droning on, his voice becoming louder and more panicked as he speaks. You would be worried he would pass out, if you weren't too busy worrying about your father.

"My father, is he...?"

"They tied him up and tossed him in the barn, with a bunch of other villagers," Bud begins. He opens his mouth to continue, but you hold up a hand.

"Go to Trine. Find the Holy Knights. Get help." You dismount your horse, and offer Bud the reins. "Hurry," You add. Bud looks like he has more he wants to say, but when he sees your glare, he jumps on and rides off.

**(A) Try to sneak to the barn  
**(B) Try to sneak to the village center  
(C) Charge in, depending on the element of surprise

You look up at the sky. The sun's position tells you it's a bit past noon, and even if Bud pushes his horse as hard as possible, even if he immediately gets an audience with the Holy Knight commander, and even if a team is immediately dispatched, they won't be here until dusk. Remembering what the smith told you about the Knights being spread thin, you wonder if they will come at all. You know you have to act.

You don't want to fight alone, and you need to make sure the other villagers are safe. You decide your first priority is to check out the village's barn. Sneaking along the forest's edge, you make your way to the pasture and hop over the fence. Doubled over, you hug the fence as you approach the barn at a brisk trot. You hear a voice, and realize it's coming from inside the barn. A quick glance around tells you there aren't any bandits standing around the outside of the barn, so you sneak over to the open door and peak inside.

Several of the villagers are sitting in the center of the room, though you notice a few are missing, a fearful look in their eyes. A brigand circles them, occasionally swinging his axe toward a villager, and laughing as they recoil in fear. You scan the rest of the room and see your father lying in a heap in front of another brigand. You start to scream, but catch yourself. He's moving, you realize, but barely.

"This is what happens to heroes!" one brigand yells. "Anyone else want to be a hero today?"

"I think not," the circling brigand says, grabbing a young boy by the head. The boy screams in fear, and the brigand lifts him up, as his mother looks on in horror. "Not a spine among them." He throws the boy to the ground. Your father lets out a growl and begins to struggle to his knees, only to be kicked back down. The brigand raises his axe...

**(A) Charge in  
**(B) Watch  
(C) Look at the other entrances

You release a guttural roar as you fling open the door, rip your axe from your belt, and charge head on at the brigand holding an axe over your father. The pair are completely stunned, but the one you charge snaps out of it as you approach. He readies his axe to strike you. He clearly expected you to slow down and attack with your axe, so he's caught completely off-guard when you instead break into a full-on sprint and plow into him with your shoulder. You send him falling backwards, but before he even hits the ground, you throw all your momentum into a vicious downward arc. Your axe embeds itself in his chest, all the way up to the handle. You stomp down on his corpse and jerk your axe free as you turn to face the brigand's partner.

The second brigand had started to move, but after seeing what you did to his partner, he hesitates, then begins to move toward the little boy. You feel like you have all the time in the world to pick up your axe, take aim, and hurl it spinning towards his face. He jerks at the last minute, but only enough to cause the axe to catch his neck.

You find yourself panting, a snarl of hatred on your face. The room is silent, except for the sound of your breathing. All eyes are on you, as you attempt to catch your breath. The sound of running grabs your attention, and you realize your axe is halfway across the barn. Another brigand appears in the doorway, a look of confusion slowly giving way to a look of realization, and then rage. "You..." he snarls, as he slowly begins to approach you. You look at him, to your axe, and back. You think you can beat him to it, if you just-

Your thoughts are interrupted as your father sprints past you, carrying a pitchfork. He charges at the brigand, only to have his lunge parried. Before the brigand can counter, your father catches him in the side of the head with the far end of the shaft. The brigand takes a step back, stunned, as your father drives the pitchfork through his gut.

"Pa!" you call, as he collapses.

"I'm fine, Junebug, just... need a moment t' rest. Heck, if they hadn't... snuck up on me before, I'd've... taken the lot of 'em down m'self."

You smile for a moment, before realizing... "Pa...? Where's Ma?"

Your father tries to struggle to his feet, but collapses, holding his chest. "She's fine... her and some of the others managed to barricade themselves up in the old windmill... Heard these bandits talkin' bout how they couldn't get in... Ah, consarnit, there were four of 'em... We've got t'... Hrk..." As he falls back to his knees, you pick up your axe.

"Don't worry, Pa. I'll take care of it." You dash off before he can object.

(A) Go directly to the windmill  
**(B) Detour through the town square**

If the bandits haven't gotten into the windmill yet, a few more minutes won't matter. Pa said there were only 4, but you want to sweep the village and make sure there aren't any hiding out.

The village seems normal, except for the complete lack of movement. As you peek out around a corner, a crash behind you makes you jump.

A chicken struggles its way out of a fallen pile of firewood. You calm yourself, and continue on. You notice a few doors are kicked in, but you don't see any signs of movement inside. As you pass the general store, you glance inside and see a figure huddled over the counter. You run inside, only to realize it's too late. "Ol' Lady Hanna... You were always so nice to everyone, you didn't deserve this..." You say a quick prayer, and decide to hasten to the windmill. On the way out the door, you catch a glimpse of an elixer - when you pick it up, you find it is almost empty. You slip it into your pouch, and dash off toward the windmill.

As you near the windmill, you grip your axe. You gasp as you notice the door smashed open, and break into a full sprint. You dash up the short staircase, just in time to see a brigand bringing his axe down. You hear a dull thud, and blood splatters onto the wall. You scream, recognizing the limp form of your mother, surrounded by the corpses of several other villagers. The brigand freezes, then slowly turns, blood covering his face, a twisted smile on his face, an insane look in his eye. And then... he laughs. "The look... On your face... Ha... It's delicious!"

You feel nothing. As the brigand approaches, lazily raising his axe to kill you, your arm seems to move of its own accord. You slash deep into his arm, and he drops his axe.

He falls to his knees, seeming to hardly notice the pain in his arm. And then... he laughs at you again. "Silly girl... I'm already dead... We're all already dead! Finish it!" You pause, caught completely off-guard. For a second, you consider sparing his life... until you notice his leg. A deep gash, obviously fresh, but showing some signs of healing, as if someone had treated it with a vulnerary...

Realization washes over you. You bring your axe around, completely severing his head.

You feel numb, completely numb. You manage to stumble out of the windmill, tripping down the stairs. You vomit, but manage to reclaim your feet. All you want is to escape the carnage. You stumble, half-aware, back to the village. As you approach, the surviving villagers come forward to meet you, two of your father's friends propping him up.

"...Junebug? What... What's happened?"

You feel your consciousness slip away.

* * *

End of Prolouge

* * *

New character!

Rowan  
Class: Soldier  
Weapons: Lance  
Skills: Underdog  
Items: Iron pitchfork  
HP: **  
Str: *  
Mag: *  
Skill: **  
Spd: **  
Def: **  
Res: *  
Luck: *  
Currently wounded


	2. Chapter 1 - Foul Wind

Book 1: Northern Wind

* * *

Chapter 1: Foul Wind

* * *

You waken suddenly. You find yourself in your bed, the curtains drawn. "O, gods, please tell me it was a dream..." You sit up, and your stomach drops as you see your blood-stained axe laying on your dresser. You want to cry, to just lay and think, but something isn't right. Everything is quiet.

You look out the window, but see nothing unusual. It is early night, and the full moon is low in the sky, but veiled by dark clouds. You can see no one. But then you hear it, far off in the distance. A muffled cry.

(A) Grab your axe and get out there  
**(B) Look around for anything you could use as armor before investigating  
**(C) Go back to sleep

Screams are never a good sign, and you want to be ready for whatever's out there. You remember your father had some leather vambraces he used when hunting. You find them after a quick search, and find they fit well enough. They won't stop an attack completely, but they might let you keep your arm. You also slip into a thick, leather coat which has seen you through several cold winters, and heavy boots. You briefly consider slipping a pot on your head, but you decide it would be more trouble than it's worth. You're no heavily armored knight, but you feel like you could take a bit more punishment now.

You step out into the cold night air, and scan the area. Where is everyone? A breeze blows by, creating a whistle as it blows through the broken doors and windows. You wait, and listen, hoping whoever screamed the first time will call out again. A moment later, your prayer is answered; the sound came from the direction of the windmill. You hesitate, but steel yourself and prepare to set out, but you hear a second scream coming from the direction of the barn. Which way will you go?

**(A) Barn  
**(B) Windmill

Thankful for an excuse to not return to the windmill, you set out towards the barn. When you arrive, you find a handful of villagers desperately holding the door shut. Without stopping to think, you run over and slam against the door. You feel a powerful force slam into it from the other side; without your added strength, you doubt the villagers could have held the door. "What in Naga's name was that?" you ask no one in particular.

Bud's father speaks up as he drags a beam of wood toward the door. "Those bandits... We finished digging some graves for them, but when we came back to collect the bodies, they... Well, they weren't dead."

"What do you mean 'weren't dead?' There's no way those two could get back up after what I did to them, no healer in the world could have saved them. Especially not several hours later!" Another slam from inside rocks the door, but you manage to hold it. Bud's father slides the beam in place to bar the door. You hesitantly step back, wondering if the beam will hold. You hear a loud slam, and the beam creaks, but holds.

Bud's father approaches you. "Look, I don't claim to be some fancy healer or scholar or nothin', but I know what I saw. You felt them trying to get out."

You don't have an argument for that... but you do think of a question. "...Where's everyone else? Where's Pa?"

Bud's father pauses for a second, then turns pale. "Rowan took the others, they went to the windmill to bury... You don't think...?"

You have no idea what's going on, but you know this isn't the time for talk.

(A) Take the back door into the barn and look for yourself  
**(B) Leave the barn for now, you have to get to the windmill  
**(C) Set the barn on fire

Whatever's in the barn, it's not going anywhere for the time being, but if something's happening at the windmill... You tell Bud's father to make sure the doors stay shut, and head off to the windmill.

As you get closer, you can hear the sounds of a struggle, spurring you on. You grasp your axe as you make out several figures in the clearing in front of the windmill. Even in the dim light, you can tell that some are swinging various tools - hoes, shovels, anything that was handy - at the others. You spot your father swinging a shovel as one of the dark figures slowly approaches him; he strikes it clean in the arm, but the figure does not slow, does not even react. You run forward, placing yourself between him and the...

You're not sure what this creature is. It's roughly humanoid, but its skin is grey, and it seems almost gelatinous, wriggling with every move it makes. What strikes you most, however, is the eyes. Glowing red, you can see them clearly, even in the dim light. As you approach, it snarls, and lets out a deep growl. Suddenly, the creature seems to melt into a puddle before your eyes.

"June! Watch out!" your father calls. Suddenly, the puddle left behind glides toward you. Thanks to your father's warning, you manage to leap out of the way as it reforms and lunges at you. As if by instinct, you counter with a swing of your axe. Your blow connects, and you instantly notice that it feels completely different from when you sunk your axe into those bandits. A large chunk falls off from the creature, and it roars in what you assume to be pain. It swings its arm at you while you still struggle to free your axe. You throw up an arm to block it, and between your coat and your father's vambraces, the blow is blunted significantly. It's still enough to make you wince in pain, but nothing is broken. Freeing your axe, you step back to re-think your plan.

**(A) Strike with the blunt of the axe  
**(B) Focus on lighter, precision strikes to stop your axe from getting stuck again  
(C) Try to swing straight through it

You decide you can't risk your axe getting caught in this gelatinous monstrosity. You flip your axe around to use it as a club as you dash in, aiming for the head. The creature tries to move, but you are much faster, and your blow connects. The force causes the creature to shake all over and stagger backwards, but it quickly recovers and shambles towards you again.

You put all your force into the next blow. "How's **this!?**" you yell, stepping and spinning in a full circle to deliver a crushing blow with the flat of the axe. The creature tries to avoid your swing by collapsing into a puddle again, but you are ready and manage to lower your swing just enough to catch it full on in the side of the head as it sinks past you. The creature lets out a hiss as it finishes falling into a pool. You stand, waiting for it to lunge at you, but it doesn't move. You stare for a few seconds, just to be sure it's not playing possum. The puddle just continues to ooze out, as if it has lost the ability to coalesce into a single being.

With the immediate threat passed, you have a chance to take stock of the situation. Three villagers have been killed, and you count seven still fighting against five of these monsters. Your notice your father moving to help, but you stop him.

(A) Tell him to escape with the surviving villagers while you fight all the creatures  
**(B) Prioritize villagers who seem to be struggling the most and pick off the monsters one at a time  
**(C) Sacrifice the other villagers and escape

You notice that most of the monsters are split up, facing off with various villagers. You decide the best course of action is to pick them off, one by one. You try to decide where to begin, when one villager rushes suddenly rushes at one of the monsters with a shovel. The creature takes the hit, but latches onto the villager, who screams in fear as it opens its mouth to reveal a row of pointed fangs. "Don't push yourself, Pa!" you call out, and Rowan grunts in agreement as the two of you dash in to help.

You raise your axe high, swinging it down to cleave one of the creature's arms off. It releases its would-be prey, and turns to face you instead. As you look on, an arm slowly begins to form and grow out from its body. You shrug off your surprise and swing your axe at the creature's head while it's busy. The creature dodges backwards, and you're left off balance. Still in the process of repairing itself, the creature is unable to counter-attack, and you recover and finish the monster off with a crushing blow to the head. As the last creature, it seems to melt into a puddle with a hiss. He mutters a hasty thanks as he runs away.

You turn to choose your next target, just in time to see a creature lunge and impale a villager, its arms stabbing right through her torso while her son looks on in horror. With a cry of rage, you smash the dastard's head before it can free itself, yelling at the child to flee.

You see the three remaining creatures are clustered together, while the four remaining villagers hold them at bay as best they can. As you move to join their ranks, one of the creatures slashes with its arm, and a villager screams in pain before falling to the ground, limp. Rowan stabs with his pitchfork, impaling the attacker. With a grunt, you slam your axe across its temple, and it begins to melt. With the four remaining villagers to help, you are able to pick off the remaining two creatures, with only minor injuries.

You grab your father, supporting him as you head for the village center with the survivors. Upon arrival, you find the two villagers who fled, as well as one blood-covered man you recognize from the barn. "What happened?" you ask, attempting to mask the panic in your voice.

"They... axes... cut through the wall... We tried to stop them, but... They just... They killed them, all of them..."

**(A) Leave Rowan to guard the villagers and head to the barn  
**(B) Barricade yourselves in one of the houses

You decide it would be wise to take the offensive, but after how many villagers have already been killed, you're loathe to risk any more. "Pa, keep everyone safe. I'm going to end this."

"Now hold on, Junebug, you can't-"

"Pa, I killed these dastards once, and I can do it again. Too many of our friends have died today."

Rowan hesitates for a second. "Alright, but be careful. If you're even a little worried that you can't handle it, you call for help, and you run. Promise?"

"I promise," you say. With a quick glance at your axe and a wave goodbye, you head off for the barn.

The clouds have shifted, and the moonlight now streams down unhindered. A cool wind blows through the trees, but it carries only the scent of dead flesh. You grimace, but press on. Arriving at the barn, you see several corpses strewn about, most of them gathered around a gaping hole in the barn wall. Bud's father lies with a deep wound in his head, holding the remnants of a splintered hoe. You look for tracks, any sign of where the brigands had gone, but can find none. Confused, you peer into the barn, straining your eyes to adjust to the gloom.

Suddenly, 6 glowing eyes appear, and a hand axe flies out. You attempt to dodge it, but you're just not fast enough, and it catches you in the shoulder, penetrating through your makeshift armor. You can still fight, but...

(A) Fight  
(B) Items  
**(C) Flee**

You decide you need to fall back to a better position, patch up your wounds, and rethink your plan. You turn and run, but the creatures leap out of the barn after you. "Did they set an ambush? Or was that just poor luck? Maybe they're smarter than-" your thoughts are cut off as you feel a dull thud in your back. Another hand axe...

You stumble, and fall. The axe bounced off, thankfully, but it still did some damage, even through your thick coat. You feel warm blood trickling down your leg as you try to regain your feet. You glance over your shoulder and see the monsters closing in. Suddenly, an arrow strikes the ground in front of the pack. You feel an odd warmth, and notice a soft green glow around your shoulder; you can see your wound closing.

The glow fades, and you snap out of your daze; you scan for the source of the arrow, just in time to see is a flash of white buzz just over your head. You hear a loud thud, and turn just in time to see a woman amount a white pegasus, her soft blue armor gleaming in the moonlight. She raises her lance, the lead monster impaled on it's tip. The pegasus rears its head, and you see its helmet comes together to form a dangerous-looking spike. "June!" a voice behind you yells.

Bud comes running up, bow in hand. He stops short, aims, and looses an arrow. It strikes a brigand with a dull thud, but the creature barely reacts to the pain. It hesitates for just a second before it throws its axe straight at Bud. "That's not happening!" you yell, swatting the axe out of the sky with your own.

"Hold still..." he mutters, nocking another arrow. He jumps and looses the arrow, which embeds itself in the creature's head. The creature freezes, then falls over. Not wanting to be outdone, you hurl your axe, severing the final brigand's head from its shoulders. The head falls to the ground, and rolls your way. The burning red eyes lock onto yours, but as the creature unleashes a final snarl, their glow fades.

Bud grabs you in a hug. "Oh gods, June, I'm so glad we made it in time. When we didn't find you with your father, I was so worried... I..."

You break away from Bud's embrace. "Bud... I... I'm so sorry, but... Your father, he's... I couldn't save him."

"Oh, gods," a voice behind you says. You had forgotten about your winged savior. She finally manages to slide the corpse off her lance. Dismounting, she walks to you. "I'm so sorry, if only we'd gotten here sooner... Wait, you're..."

You realize you know this knight. You remember the smith, the lady who helped pay for your axe. "Lady Rain..." you begin. You notice tears beginning to well in her eyes. "No, there's no time for talking, or crying, or... We've got to do... something."

"You're right," she says, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Come on, I left the rest of my team in the village center." She grabs her mount's reins and leads the way. You realize Bud's been completely silent, and you take his arm. The three of you begin a silent march to the village center, each lost in your own thoughts.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

New character!

Rain  
Class: Falcoknight  
Skills: Healtouch, rally speed, relief  
Weapons: Lance, staff, sword*  
HP: ****  
Str: ****  
Mag: ***  
Skill: *****  
Spd: *****  
Def: ***  
Res: ****  
Luck: ***  
Items: Steel lance, physic, silver sword

New character!  
Bud  
Class: Archer  
Skills: Underdog, prescience  
HP: *  
Str: **  
Mag: *  
Skill: **  
Spd: **  
Def: *  
Res: *  
Luck: **  
Items: Bronze bow


	3. Chapter 2 - Exodus

Chapter 2: Exodus

* * *

As you approach the village center, you see two more pegasus riders flying around, calling out orders. Upon noticing you, one flies over. A young girl, perhaps a year older than you, lands in front of you. She wears white armor, and her blue hair is cut short. She pops a quick salute. "Captain! Everything's proceeding quickly. We'll be ready to leave in 10 minutes!" Rain nods.

"Leave?" you ask, as the knight flies off, returning to directing the few surviving villagers.

"Yes. We're taking you to Trine. I mean... You need all need a rest. And I need to know what happened here. Those brigands... They weren't..." She hesitates a moment. "Look, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I believe they were creatures called Risen..."

"Risen?" Bud asks. The first he's spoken since you told him about his father.

"Yes. Creatures bred from dark magic, necromancy. They... Well, you've seen them first-hand..."

"Wait... So, those... things... at the windmill... Those were the villagers...? My..." Your head is spinning. You wonder if one of the creatures you slew was you mother.

Rain places a hand on your shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in. But right now, we need to focus on getting to safety." You notice the villagers loading what you think must be every cart in the village with food and clothes, while others attempt to hitch panicked horses. "We're setting out in ten minutes, you two go take a quick break."

You have time for 2:  
**A: June/Bud C  
**B: June/Rowan C  
**C: June/Rain C  
**D: Introduce self to the other pegasus knights  
E: Speak with villager  
F: Find somewhere private and rest

You notice Bud walking off, and decide to follow him. He stops and sits on a barrel, his shoulders slumped, his head down. You take a seat on a crate next to him. For a moment, you both sit in silence. Finally, he breaks the silence. "If only... If only I'd been faster..."

You cut him off. "Or if I had been stronger. But we can't dwell on our past mistakes, not while we've got these people alive in front of us."

Bud nods. "I know. It's just, I'm all alone now..."

"You have me."

Bud looks up at you. He gives you a sad smile. You can tell he needs a minute alone. You pat him on the shoulder and walk away.

You go searching for Rowan. You find hunched on the ground beside a broken box, with Rain bent over him, staff in hand. She closes her eyes, and a soft glow emanates from her staff. "What were you thinking?" she asks as the glow fades. "Trying to carry that box in this condition? You're lucky I'm here..."

* * *

Rowan is no longer exhausted

* * *

"Now sit there and give the healing a few minutes to take effect. Healer's orders." She gives Rowan a soft smile, and turns to face you. "Ah... You..."

Rain is clearly uncomfortable around you. "I... wanted to thank you. You saved me earlier."

Rain shakes her head. "I could have saved more of you, if only I'd gotten here sooner. I'm so sorry. My team and I were on a scouting mission, and all the other Holy Knights were already out on missions... The commander dispatched us as soon as we got back, but the sun was already fading..."

"That's not your fault," you tell her. "In fact, if it weren't for you, things would have been much worse." You hold up your axe, covered in drying blood, and force a grim smile.

"That's small comfort amidst all this death." She sighs, and you can see tears forming in her eyes again.

"If anyone is to blame, it's the bandits that attacked us."

"I know, I'm sorry, I... I just..." You hear a loud crashing noise, and a horse kicks loose of its harness. You see what you think to be relief flash across Rain's face. "I should go help." Before you can object, she dashes off to help.

You sigh, and help load the last few provisions into the carts. You're now ready to set out. The moon is high, and the clouds have passed. The night is bright. Lady Rain mounts her pegasus and heads to the front of the column. "All right, everyone, listen up! We make for Trine! Into the carts! Women and children in the front of the column, anyone who can fight in the rear! We Holy Knights will take point, so follow our lead, and keep close!"

(A) Do as Rain says and get in the rearmost cart  
**(B) Ask to ride with Rain**

"Captain!" You step forward. "Could I... ride with you?"

Rain seems surprised, but quickly recovers. "Whatever for?"

"Well, if you're focused on controlling your pegasus, staying on the path, keeping pace with the carts... It wouldn't hurt to have a second pair of eyes, right?"

Rain hesitates, but one of her knights, the one in golden armor, flaps over. "She can ride with me, Cap'n!"

For a second, Rain looks legitimately concerned, but she quickly masks her expression. "Well... It would be a good idea to have a spotter, I suppose... Very well. But for Naga's sake, be careful."

The young knight lets out a piercing squeal of joy. You silently pray she'll never make that noise again. "Come on! Jump on up!" She pats her mount. As you climb up, carefully avoiding her mount's wings, she turns and whispers to you. "This is my first time flying with a passenger... I'm so excited!" You now understand Rain's concern, and you wrap your arms tightly around her waist. "Eek! Not so tight! You haven't even introduced yourself yet! OH! I'm Haley, by the way!"

"J-June," you say aloud. "Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into..." you think to yourself.

As the last of the villagers climbs into the cart, Rain gives a satisfied nod. "Alright. Remember, stay close! 6th wing, move out!"

You look back, and Bud gives you a worried glance. A second later, Haley's pegasus flaps it's wings and leaps forwards. "Oh, gods!" you yell, and Haley's scarlet ponytail flies into your mouth. "Mmph!"

After a few seconds, the ride smooths. Once you've gained enough altitude to clear the treetops, you find the ride to be exceptionally smooth, even smoother than a normal horse. Haley turns about, flying to the rear of the column. You notice the horrified look on your father's face, but wave and smile as Haley accelerates back into position at the front of the column.

You make good time for the first few minutes. It's as if the cart horses can't get away from the village fast enough. Between the cool breeze and the beautiful, moonlit view of the forests and fields below, you find yourself enjoying the ride, despite the constant prattle of your partner. You can't even hear half of what Haley says over the wind, but you occasionally nod or agree with her, which seems enough to satisfy her.

Eventually, you can see a familiar patch of trees in the distance. You realize this is the grove where you met those bandits earlier in the morning. Gods, was that really just this morning...? So much has changed since then... It is then that you remember the bandits bursting from the treeline in panic, and you wonder...

(A) Scout the trees on foot  
**(B) Fly ahead to scout the area  
**(C) Ignore it, an attack is just as likely to come from anywhere

You don't want to seem paranoid, but you _do_ have a bad feeling... "Haley!" you call over the wind. "I thought I saw something in that patch of trees over there!"

"OK!" she yells enthusiastically. She maneuvers her pegasus alongside Rain, and begins sending out a series of hand signals. You wish she would keep both hands on the reins, but Rain nods, and Haley glances at you over your shoulder. "Hang on!"

Haley's pegasus dives, and the sudden burst of speed causes you to shriek and latch onto the golden-armored knight. You pull up just above the treetops and race toward the grove. You come in low and fast, making a wide pass before Haley slows into a hover on the far side. "See anything?" she asks.

"No," you reply. "It was probably just a deer or- look out!"

A burst of arrows flies out of the treetops. "No!" Haley shouts as she tries to bring her pegasus about, but it's too late. Two catch the pegasus in the chest, one in the left wing. The pegasus begins to fall, but manages to regain some control; still, not even the most generous on-looker would call your landing anything other than a crash. You and Haley are thrown from the pegasus, bouncing across the ground as the pegasus crashes through the underbrush. Haley reclaims her feet first - she's probably had quite a bit of experience with crashes, you think - and runs to her dying mount. "Oh, gods, no... Fare, get up, boy..."

You don't hesitate to take stock of the situation. You crashed out of range of the archers - you think - but they're between you and everyone else. You're fine for now, but you can tell you'll be sore later. You run to Haley, crouching over Fare; she seems fine physically, but you find her in a state of utter panic. You examine her partner's wounds. You don't know much about pegasi, but the arrows have penetrated his armor, and on a normal horse, the shots would be lethal. Instinctively, you reach for your herb pouch, and your fingers find... an elixer! You have no idea if they even work on animals, much less magical animals, but you have no better ideas. "Haley! Here. I'll get those arrows out, then you make him... I don't know, drink it or something. Just keep him calm for a minute..."

You shove the elixer in her hands. Haley looks dumbfounded, but then she nods and moves over to Fare's head. You take out your axe. You chop the head off the arrow embedded in Fare's wing and rip it out, then turn to the two in his chest. You consider for a moment, then cut the tails from the arrows, loose Fare's chest plate, and slide it off as gently as possible. He whines in protest, but Haley strokes his head and tells him to stay calm. You have no idea how deep the arrows go, but you know they need to come out. "Here comes the bad part..." you warn Haley, as you grip both arrows at once, ripping them out as quickly as possible. Fare doesn't make any sound, but the look in his eyes tells you all you need to know. "OK, they're out. Now give it to him."

Haley unstoppers the bottle, and commands Fare to drink it. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink it - not so for pegasi, you notice. He drinks the elixer, and after a moment, feebly stumbles to his feet.

* * *

Haley's mount is exhausted

* * *

"Looks like he'll be fine," you say, and Haley breathes a sigh of relief. You step out from the brush onto the path, and see the convoy has stopped short of the grove. They seem to be planning something, but you can't tell what. "Can you fight unmounted?" you ask Haley. She gives a nod, and reaches for a sword on her belt.

(A) Close in on the grove, using the trees for cover  
**(B) Circle around to the convoy  
**(C) Try to fly back  
(D) Wait to see what the others do

You decide your first priority is to link up with the rest of the convoy, but you worry about pushing Haley's mount too hard. You decide to circle around the grove on foot. You wave to Rain and try to draw a half-circle in the air. Haley nudges you out of the way, and you see she's tied a cloth to her lance. She waves it in an arc, pointing from your position to everyone else. Rain turns, and you can tell she is hastily giving commands. Two figures leave the path and enter the treeline, where you lose sight of them; from the size of the silhouette, you can tell one was Bud, and you can only assume Rowan was the other. "Let's go!" Haley exclaims, her normal pep returning.

You slip into the trees on the far side of the path from the hidden archers, moving as quietly as possible. Fare moves with a surprising amount of grace for a wounded pegasus marching through a forest, and you wonder if he may be the quietest among your group. You notice a humanoid figure a few meters ahead, crouched down by a bush.

You are almost certain this is a Risen, likely some form of axe fighter, judging from its frame. You grab Haley's shoulder, motioning her to be quiet. You point out the figure; Haley squints for a moment, then her eyes grow wide in realization. She looks to you, as if she wants you to decide what to do. Which one of you is the Holy Knight, again? You're struck by a sudden realization. You wonder if these Risen planted archers in the thicket, just so the rest could fall on you when your back was turned...

You hear someone whispering loudly in the distance. "Junebug?" The figures of Bud and Rowan are just barely visible. They don't seem to have noticed you, but they're heading straight towards the Risen.

**(A) Attack  
**(B) Scan for more Risen and track their movements  
(C) Try to signal Bud and Rowan without attracting its attention

You decide to try to take the Risen unaware, and signal Haley to keep Fare hidden in the brush. As you creep forward, axe in hand, a particularly bright and shiny stone catches your eye, and you have an idea. You pick up the stone, and hurl it towards Bud... a little too well. "Ow!" you hear, as you see the stone bounce off his head. You wince, but your plan seems to have worked. Rowan and Bud have stopped and started looking for the source of the stone. You can barely hear the Risen issue a soft hiss of annoyance. It seems that in the gloom, it was unable to tell where the stone came from, either.

Rowan slowly looks around, his pitchfork at the ready, and his eyes finally settle on... You can't be sure if he sees you or the Risen. You see another figure starting to creep towards them from the side, and realize it's time to fight. "**TO ARMS!**" you shout, dashing forward, leaping into the air, and driving your axe down into a Risen's head before it can react.

"Now, Bud!" you hear your father yell, and Bud suddenly ignites a torch. The light dazzles you, but you hear several Risen screeching in agony... including one right behind you. It never occurred to you that as you stalked one Risen, another could be stalking you... You say a silent thanks that you made the first move, as Haley runs to join you, Fare trailing close behind. You swing your axe toward the monster's head, but it deflects your blow. Before either of you can make another move, however, a sword bursts through his chest, so deep it almost strikes you. Haley kicks the corpse loose, and you move to join your father.

Bud has jammed the torch into the ground, and picked up his bow. He looses an arrow at a charging Risen, while Rowan fends another off with his pitchfork. Concentration flashes across Bud's face, and he fires a second arrow at his assailant, catching it in the kneecap. The Risen falls to the ground, as Rowan drives his pitchfork into the other so hard it lifts it into the air. You smash another one in the leg as you run to rejoin your father, and Haley pauses just long enough to lop off its head before it can recover. Three Risen remain, standing, staring, as if waiting for you to make the first move. You brace yourself, expecting them to rush you, but instead they turn and run in the direction of the thicket.

(A) Don't let them escape! Run them down!  
(B) This is _your_ chance to escape! Get back to the convoy!

You're surprised to see the Risen retreating, but you know you can't afford to let them escape. "Bud!" As you race to catch up to the Risen, an arrow flies by, catching one of them in the leg. It trips and falls to the ground. You run past it, opting to let Rowan or Haley finish it. You come close to another of the three, and tackle it to the ground. With a quick thud, you bury your axe into the back of its head. The last Risen clears the treeline and sprints across the path. You aim your axe, and send it sailing at the fleeing target. It catches him in the back, and he falls over, inches from the relative safety of the thicket.

You pant, catching your breath after the sudden footrace. You realize you're still sitting atop the corpse of a Risen. And that you've just thrown your only weapon into range of a team of archers. You relieve your dead mount of its axe, examining it closely. A steel axe, much heavier than yours, but it seems to be in fairly good condition, and you think you've gotten enough experience to use it just as effectively. Still, you really liked your old axe, and you make a note to recover it if you get a chance.

* * *

Lost June's Axe!  
Gained Steel Axe!

* * *

You return to Rowan, Haley, and Bud. Haley is wiping the blood from her sword, while Bud digs the torch back out of the ground. Rowan approaches you. "You OK, Junebug? When we saw ya crash, we were all worried about ya..."

"Nothing a little rest won't fix, Pa. Come on, we need to get back to the others, there may be more around."

You slip through the trees until you manage to rejoin the convoy, halted far back from the thicket. You see Rain discussing with one of the villagers; she clearly doesn't like the answer she gets, as she shakes her head and starts walking toward you. Before she can get to you, however, the white-clad pegasus knight slips past her, an angry look in her eye. She walks past you, right up to Haley, and suddenly slaps her across the face. Everyone turns and stares.

"Haley..." she begins. "Don't you ever, _ever_ scare me like that again." She moves past Haley, and addresses her wounded mount. "Aw, come here, Fare... Poor boy, look at your wing..." She wraps her arms around his neck, whispering something softly to him.

"I'm fine, by the way," Haley announces.

The knight lets go of Fare, and seems suddenly aware of all the people staring at her. She clears her throat, her face returning to an emotionless mask. "Yes. Well. I would hate to lose you. Or Fare here. So... Just be careful in the future."

Rain interjects. "Sound advice, Wendy. Now, if you two are done with your little lover's spat, we have a problem. If we don't figure out a way past this thicket, we'll need to take a detour that will have us riding well into tomorrow morning." She turns to you. "You got the best look at the thicket, how do you think we should proceed?"

"You're asking me for orders?"

"No, just your opinion. I'll be the one who makes the final call, but I want to see if you can impress me," she adds with a grin.

How do you think you should proceed?

**(A) Have your unmounted units move in to go after the archers, with Wendy and Rain on standby  
**(B) Have all combat-capable units dismount and slip through the trees  
(C) Have the villagers take cover under the carts and attempt to run past  
(D) You have a torch, burn the thicket  
(E) Take the detour

You're torn between two ideas. "Well... We could set the brush on fire, but there's the possibility it'll spread into a forest fire... I think the best course of action would be to send most of us in on foot, while you and Wendy stay back, ready to back us up."

Rain looks thoughtful for a minute. "I was going to say we should all move in together, but that's a clever idea, holding the two of us back. It gives us a bit more flexibility... All right then. Since this is your plan, you'll lead the ground force. Wendy and I will mount up and stay back unless you signal us, or we think you need help." You nod. It feels a bit odd, being placed in command of your father, your best friend, and a knight, but if Rain wants you leading...

You take your group off the path and start slipping through the trees. As you near the thicket, a few arrows fly your way, but they all wind up embedded in trees. Once you get closer, you can make out three archers in the branches of the trees. You glance into the thicket floor, wondering how many Risen lie in wait on the ground.

As you stare into the darkness, the brush suddenly parts. A massive Risen emerges, standing almost twice your height. It has some form of metal armor covering mos t of its body, but you notice several large gaps. You realize, to your horror, that peering out of each of those gaps are faces, each with the Risen's distinct glowing eyes and rows of razor-sharp teeth. It carries a giant spear which looks more like a small tree than a weapon. The beast throws its head back and unleashes a powerful roar, echoed by all its various other faces. You find yourself paralyzed with fear. "Naga, help us..." you hear Haley whisper.

The monster looks at you, right at you, and an odd expression washes across its face. You realize the creature is smiling...

(A) Try to hold your own against the creature while the others take out the archers  
**(B) Have Bud focus on the archers while the rest of you attack the monstrosity  
**(C) Forget the archers, signal Rain for backup immediately

"Bud, take down those archers! Rowan, Haley, keep that thing away from him!" You take your new-found steel axe and charge at the giant Risen. The creature braces itself, raising its over-sized lance. You cut your charge short and take a defensive stance as well. "Surround him." Rowan and Haley fan out and slowly move to either side of the monster.

Meanwhile, Bud has taken cover behind a tree, and is launching arrows at the tree-borne archers. The Risen archers fire at Bud, but most of their arrows thud into the tree's trunk. A few of Bud's arrows get caught in the branches, but one finally finds its mark, and an archer plummets to the ground, landing on its head with a sickening thump.

The large Risen maintains its defensive stance, but takes one hand off its lance, pointing at you. The archers suddenly wheel about, and two arrows whistle straight at you. "Junebug!" Rowan cries, diving in the way. His face twists in pain as the arrows strike him.

"Oh, gods, Pa!" You catch him as he falls, and over your shoulder, you see the Risen raise his lance to strike. You have no time to dodge, not with the extra weight of your father. Haley rushes in, and the Risen draws his thrust short in order to parry her slash. You drag Rowan back several steps, behind a small log, while Haley stares down the leader. She makes sure to keep the archers on his far side, using him as cover.

Bud continues to loose arrows at the archers. He catches one in the head, and it dies instantly, snagging on a branch as it falls. The final archer retaliates, catch Bud in the shoulder. You stand over Rowan, wondering what to do, when a now-familiar green aura begins to appear around him. You look down the path, and see Rain with her staff raised. "Stay down, Pa," you say, moving back into the fight.

The leader takes the offensive, thrusting at Haley as you move around to its side. She jumps out of the way, and the tip barely rakes across her armor. You use this chance to rush in and strike with your axe, driving it into one of the faces between the armor plates. The face screams in pain, but you realize it is the only one screaming, as the beast whirls around, swinging its lance at you. You dive to the ground, and bite into its ankle with your axe. This time, all of the faces roar in pain, and the creature falls to one knee.

The Risen archer is distracted by its leader's call, and exposes itself as it leans forward to look. Bud wastes no time putting an arrow into its neck. You and the creature both rise to your feet, glaring at each other. "Bud, the signal!"

"Right!" He arcs a pair of arrows high toward Rain and Wendy, and the knights take flight before they hit the ground. The Risen see the reinforcements coming, and thrusts at you with its spear. You sidestep, but it follows up with another step, swinging its arm in an arc. Too late you notice the chains wrapped around its wrist, and though you managed to get your axe up in time, the sheer force of the blow sends you sprawling to the ground. Haley rushes at the creature's exposed back, stabbing it. The creature ignores her, and steps toward you. You force yourself to stand, and raise your axe.

Rain is there first, her pegasus seeming to leap off the creature's back as she deftly stabs with her lance. Wendy slows to a hover, slashing with her speartip. The creature roars, and swings its lance in retaliation, but it finds only air. You seize this opportunity to drive your axe into the creature's chest, as deep as you can. It stumbles, but manages to keep its feet. An arrow thuds into its neck, and a pair of lances join your axe in its chest, and Haley slashes away at its back. The creature sinks to the ground, its eyes slowly losing their glow...

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Recovered June's Axe!

* * *

New Character!  
Wendy  
Class: Pegasus Knight  
Weapons: Lance, sword*  
Skills: Tantavity, Focus  
HP: **  
Str: *  
Mag: **  
Skill: **  
Spd: **  
Def: **  
Res: **  
Luck: *  
Items: Iron lance, bronze sword

New Character!  
Haley  
Class: Pegasus Knight  
Weapons: Lance, sword*  
Skills: Deliverer, speed +  
HP: **  
Str: **  
Mag: *  
Skill: **  
Spd: **(*)  
Def: **  
Res: **  
Luck: **  
Items: Bronze lance, iron sword


	4. Chapter 3 - New Beginnings

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

* * *

After your battle, you continue on your way to Trine. All of the remaining villagers have survived, and no one was badly wounded, though your father will need some time to rest. As you finally approach Trine, the sun is just beginning to rise. The view evokes a strange emotion, some odd combination of hope and despair. A pair of cavaliers ride out to meet you. They pull Rain aside, and she returns a few moments later.

"Listen up, everyone! Haley will be taking you to the Holy Knights' barracks, you can rest there until we can find somewhere for you to stay; Holland and Walt here will help you unpack. Wendy, tend to the horses. I have to report to Command Doran. June, Rowan, Bud. Would you three please accompany me?"

You look to your father, and he notices the concern on your face. "I'm fine, Junebug," Rowan says with a smile. "Besides, we're just going to be havin' a little chat, right?"

Rain leads your convoy into the city, escorted by the two cavaliers. As you pass a large stone building, the Haley signals the others to follow her, as Rain guides you to the front door. As you begin to enter, you feel a tug at your sleeve. Turning around, you see one of the village children. "I wanted to thank you for saving me," he says, as he hands you...

(A) A small dagger  
(B) A book  
**(C) A half-helm**

The child hands you a small helmet with an open top. You doubt it would actually be capable of blocking even a weak attack, but you appreciate the gesture. "Thank you. I'm sure it will keep me safe." You place the helmet on your head... but it doesn't quite fit. Still, the child smiles and returns to the rest of the villagers. As soon as he's out of sight, you struggle out of the helmet. Rowan smiles and pats you on the back.

"We lost a lot of friends, but you did good, Junebug." Your father's praise lifts your spirits considerably.

Inside, you follow Rain down a series of twisting corridors, finally coming to a halt in front of a non-discrepant wooden door. She knocks, and a gruff voice responds. "Enter." Rain opens the door, revealing a small man with close-cut brown hair sitting behind a massive desk covered in maps, scrolls, parchment, quills, tomes... "Ah. Captain Rain." The man's small stature houses a surprisingly commanding voice.

"Commander. I'm here to give my report about Hearthside."

"Excellent," the man says, grabbing a quill and beginning to scribble on a blank sheet of parchment, all without breaking eye contact with your group. "I take it these people with you are from the village?" He pauses, then sighs. "If you brought the villagers here, then I'm sure this will be a rather unhappy report..."

"I'm... afraid so, Commander. This is June, Bud, and Rowan. Without them, things would have been much worse. June, Bud, Rowan, meet Commander Doran." You aren't quite sure how to appropriately greet a commander of the Holy Knights, so you settle on an awkward curtsy.

Doran nods in response. "Very well. Let me begin with what I do know. Young Bud here rode into Trine a bit after noon, warning us of a bandit attack on Heathside. Unfortunately, all our knights were dispatched on other assignments. Early evening, as soon as you returned from your scouting mission - you still need to deliver your report, by the way - you and your team were dispatched. And now you're returning with the surviving villagers. So. Fill me in on the rest."

He looks from you to Rowan expectantly. You hesitate, then the two of you begin telling the story of the battle with the bandits. Doran's pill is a blur as he transcribes your speech, occasionally asking you to clarify some minor detail. As you reach the part of the story where you investigated the windmill, you pause to collect yourself. You notice Rowan take your hand, and you continue, holding your emotions in check as best as possible. After you reach the point where you blacked out, your father takes over. You learn that the villagers went to bury the dead, and as they were digging the graves, the corpses seemed to melt before their eyes. They rose from their puddles deformed, inhuman, and began attacking anyone in sight.

Doran cuts him off. He looks to Rain. "Risen?"

"Yes, Commander. And that's not all." Rain takes over, describing her timely arrival, preparing the villagers to leave, and Haley's scouting fiasco. Rowan sighs audibly, a grimace on his face. You can barely hear him mutter something about 'that girl,' but Rain continues undeterred. When she gets to the point that giant Risen burst from the thicket, he cuts her off again.

"A new type?"

"Yes, Commander. June can probably tell you more about him than I, she spent more... quality time with him." Doran looks at you, and begins firing off all sorts of questions about the beast. It's coloration, height, weight, strength, endurance. He scribbles furiously on the pad, even managing to construct a crude drawing of the creature.

"Many faces, huh... Very well. For now, we shall refer to them as legionnaires. That's all I need to know for my report... Now, let's talk about you three."

"I will be frank. Bandit attacks are on the rise, and these creatures you've encountered, the Risen, are just making things worse. We simply don't have the manpower we need, and we aren't the only ones calling for help. The capital has denied our request for reinforcements, but they have authorized regional commanders to hire mercenaries; we've already picked up two talented swordsmen. So, Captain Rain, what do you think?"

"Well, Commander, I think that June here... is willing to fight, but has no love for combat, has a strong desire to protect those she loves, and has a good head on her shoulders.  
Rowan is also a capable soldier, if a bit reckless when it comes to defending his daughter. Bud here has the makings of a great marksman if he receives the proper training."

Doran gives a nod of approval. "There you have it. We could really use three more fighters, especially three who've faced these Risen monstrosities and lived. I don't have the authority to make you into official knights, but we can hire you as soldiers of fortune. What do you say?"

You're quite taken aback by the Doran's blunt request. You certainly weren't expecting to be hired to fight alongside the Holy Knights when you walked in, but you realize this is a chance to protect those in need, to make sure no one else knows the pain of watching their mother be cut down.

(A) Accept  
(B) Bargain for better weapons  
(C) Bargain for better armor  
**(D) Bargain for land for the villagers**

****  
While we're at it, let's knock out picking the next round of support conversations. Pick 4.

June/Rowan C  
**June/Haley C  
Rowan/Rain C  
**Rain/Wendy C  
**Haley/Wendy C  
Visit training grounds  
**Rest  
? (Locked, requires June/Rain C, June/Haley C, and June/Wendy C)

You know you can't pass up this opportunity. "Very well. I'll do what I can."

Bud steps forward. "Well, if she's joining, I can't very well say no, can I?"

Rowan sighs. "I know my daughter, and once she makes up her mind about something like this, I just have to accept it. The least I can do is be there for her. Sign me up, I reckon."

Doran gives a friendly smile. "That's the best news I've gotten in a while. Hopefully, now we can strike back against some of the bandit gangs. In fact... well. I need some time to draw up some plans. You three probably need a day or two to rest, anyway."

"Yes, si- er, Commander," you correct yourself. "About the other villagers... You aren't planning to make them fight, right?"

"Not unless they want to."

"Good. But... Their land was taken from them, and when you're a farmer, land is about all of value you have. Is there anything you can do to help them?"

"There's quite a bit of land around that I bet would be fine for farming. They'll probably need some help rebuilding, as well... But I've got some pull with the local nobles. I'll see what I can do."

A sense of relief washes over you. "Thank you, Commander!"

"A knight's duty is to serve the people. Always remember that, June. The three of you are dismissed, you're free to rest until tomorrow morning. Captain Rain, let's discuss the results of your scouting mission."

You throw up a hasty salute, and step out of the office. Bud and Rowan follow you. Bud closes the door, and immediately lets out a yawn and starts stretching. "I'm beat." You notice just how exhausted he appears. "I think I'm going to hit the hay for a bit."

"That sounds like a good plan," Rowan agrees. "Just as soon as we can figure out where the dang barracks are..."

"I think I'm going to stay up a while, get to know the area. And it's about time to put M- Oh gods, Bud, where is my horse!?"

Bud's eyes widen. "I plum forgot! Don't worry. The knights put him in their stables. I think they were... Er... That way? Or maybe that way..."

The Commander's door opens, and Doran steps out. "Could you quiet down, or at least move your discussion elsewhere? Here, take this map. Now, run along..." As he closes the door, you can hear Rain stifling a giggle.

Armed with a map, you drop Rowan and Bud off in the barracks, then head towards the stables. You find the door, and are about to enter when you hear two voices speaking. You recognize them as Haley and Wendy.

"Well? How is he?"

"Fare's going to be just fine, Haley. But you've got to be more careful with him. You're just lucky that farm girl had that elixer, otherwise he'd be _dead._Seriously, that hack job she did removing the arrows..." Wendy takes a deep breath. You think she's finished and reach for the door, ready to show her what a 'hack job' looks like, but she continues her tirade. "Remember, pegasi's resistance to magic may be useful for combat, but it also means our healing spells and potions aren't as effective."

"Yes, you've told me several times-"

"That's because it's important! How do you expect to become a great pegasus knight if you don't know even the basics of equine field medicine? Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you care about Fare at all!"

"Of course I care! How could you say something like that?"

"You're right, Haley. I'm sorry. You know I just get... emotional over animals."

"It's just because you care, Wendy. I forgive you. Why don't you give me a crash course on wing slings later?"

You decide now seems like a fine time to interrupt. As you enter the stall, you see Haley's mount wrapped in enough bandages to supply a small army for a month. Hearing the door open, the trio all turn to face you. Fare snorts a greeting and bobs his head. Haley looks relieved. Wendy clears her throat. "Ah, Farm Gi- er, June. I wanted to thank you for taking care of Fare here earlier. But, please, next time, get Rain or I instead of treating him yourself. If you'll excuse me..." She slips out the door behind you before you can object.

As soon as she's out of earshot, you turn to Haley. "Wow, she seemed... upset."

"Yeah, well, she's not wrong. I really do need to learn to take better care of Fare here."

"I'm glad to see he's OK. By the way, my horse, the horse Bud rode here yesterday, where is he?"

"Oh, you mean our new arrival? I was wonder who he belonged to. Don't worry, I already checked in on him this morning. He's a great big sweetheart, isn't he? How old is he? Does he know any tricks? What's his name?"

Haley's barrage of questions leaves you off balance. You decide to choose your battles. "His name? Marth."

"Marth? As in, the legendary hero-king Marth? You named your horse after that Marth?"

You feel a bit embarrassed. "H-hey... I named him when I was still a little girl... It seemed like a good name..."

"Oh no, I like it! It's a proud name. A good name. I mean, I named Fare after a legendary mercenary pegasus knight! And... well, you should ask Wendy what her pegasus' name is sometime. I won't spoil it for you. Anyway, King Marth's down in the third stall on the right. I'll give you two some alone time." Haley winks, and goes back to dressing Fare's wounds. "You think I've used enough bandages?" you hear her ask Fare as you walk away.

You find Marth in a stall, and he lets out a happy neigh as you approach. You spend a few minutes brushing him, tidying up his stall, and you take him for a quick run around the outskirts of town. When you return, you find it's already mid-afternoon. You realize you're feeling a bit hungry, so you look for ways to distract yourself until dinner. As you scan your nap, you notice a spot marked "training grounds." You decide swinging your axe a few times might clear your head and let you blow off some steam, so you head that way.

The sound of metal striking wood greets you as you step out into the yard. The yard is empty save for a lone woman, hacking away at a large log with a steel sword. The woman seems to be around your age, but much more muscular. As you look on, she hacks chunks from the log, interspersing kicks and punches among her slashes to rotate the log, exposing its most vulnerable sides. Her frenzied assault sends her long, pale hair whipping around, giving her the appearance of some crazed banshee.

You approach, and she grants you a quick glance before returning to her work. You approach a log near hers, reminded of your days as a woodcutter. You realize with a laugh that your new job's not all that different. Farmer's daughter to mercenary in less than 24 hours? You laugh, and strike the log. Saved your village, killed some bandits, killed the same bandits again after they got back up... You laugh more, lashing out at the log. Watched your mother get slaughtered before your very eyes, then turned around and killed her yourself...

You can't control yourself anymore. All the emotions you've been holding in come rushing out at once: your love, your hate, and all of your sorrow. You alternate between laughing and sobbing as you tear into the log with your axe, as if this dastardly chunk of wood was the source of all your misfortune.

ou stand, panting, before a mangled chunk of wood. You can still feel tears flowing down your cheek, but you feel a bit better. A voice over your shoulder brings you back to reality. "I've never seen someone get so emotional over a log before."

You turn to see the mercenary staring at you. "Ah... I just had some problems I needed to work out..."

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah, actually, I do..."

"Great. The name's Lane. I'll be joining you knights as a mercenary."

You don't feel like explaining that you aren't a knight, and you're embarrassed about her watching your outburst. "I'm June. Er... I'll see you around." You leave quickly. You take one last look back, and Lane shrugs, then moves on to another log.

* * *

Rowan is resting in his room, not quite asleep, when he hears a knock on the door. Before he can respond, Rain walks in, balancing two bowls on a tray. As Rowan sits up, she slips the tray onto his lap. "I didn't see you at dinner, so I brought you some soup. And some water. You should probably wash up a bit, I'd hate for our unstoppable shield to be felled by a festering arrow wound."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine."

"How's the rib?"

"It's _fine._"

Rain takes a seat on the bed, being careful not to upset the tray. "And how are you?" Rowan's only response is to stare blankly into space. Rain sighs. "It's tough, losing a loved one, isn't it?"

"...Yeah. But I'll get through it. I have to be tough, for June's sake. Bud's, too." The sound of an opening door breaks the ensuing silence. You walk in, carrying a bowl of soup.

"Hey, Pa, brought you some... oh. Looks like the Captain beat me to it."

Rain flashes you a smile. "A good captain keeps her soldiers fed and healthy."

"Well, I guess I'll take this down to Bud, then. I already brought him a bowl, but the way he was going at it, I bet he'll want seconds. Night, Pa."

"Night, Junebug," Rowan says with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, you gather with Bud, Rowan, Rain, Haley, and Wendy in the Commander's office. You are surprised to find the mercenary from yesterday already there. A few minutes later, a blue-haired swordsman enters the room, looking like he just woke up. From his clothes and curved sword, you assume he's a myrmidon. A booming voice silences the chatter. "Well, now that we're all here, we can begin the strategy meeting. Here's the short version: Captain Rain and her team found a bandit camp yesterday, and your job's to head in and take it out. About 2 dozen total, mostly axe fighters, but with a handful or swordsmen and archers mixed in. Their base is a small abandoned fortress. Fortunately, the roof is mostly caved in, so our flies should have no trouble maneuvering. Captain?"

Rain picks up a map. "Our fliers will circle around behind the fort, while the rest of you will attack the front gate and create a distraction. As soon as the bandits make a move to defend the gate, we'll drive our lances into their backs."

**(A) No objections  
**(B) Suggest the fliers carry others in with them (choose up to 3)  
(C) Suggest the fliers attack the front gate with the rest of the team

"Any objections?" Doran asks. No one steps forward. He nods. "Very well, then. Stop by the armory, then set out immediately."

* * *

Rowan received javelin!  
June received hand axe!  
Weapons repaired!

* * *

Your party marches for the better part of the day. Along the way, the myrmidon introduces himself as Ferris. You expect him to strike up a conversation, but he just yawns and drops to the rear of the column.

The sun is just beginning to set when Rain signals a halt. "The bandit's camp is just on the other side of this hill. Haley, Wendy, and I will split off here, and circle around back. We'll use the setting sun to our advantage to mask our approach. Give us about 15 minutes before you attack the gate. As soon as we hear your charge, we'll make our move." The pegasi begin to fly off, but Rain stops herself. "One last thing. June, you're in command."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You may be green, but you've still got more leadership experience than the rest of your group." With that, she takes to the sky.

"Well, then," you say to the group as soon as she has left. "all we have to do is stick to the plan. I'm counting on all of you." You look around the group, gauging their response. Bud just looks at you, a determined scowl on his face. Rowan gives you a big smile, and Lane gives you a a curt nod. Ferris just shrugs, yawns, walks over to a patch of grass, and lays down.

"Wake me up when it's time to move," he says as he pulls his headband over his eyes. You wonder how well you'll be able to depend on him.

15 minutes pass, and you order your group into position at the top of the hill. Ferris leaps up from the ground with a surprising amount of grace, a smile forming on his face. "Time to earn my keep, eh?"

As you reach the crest of the hill, you see the fort. It's much older than you imagined, in quite a state of disrepair. The walls, however, have no obvious breaches, and the door looks solid and imposing. You raise your axe, and let forth your loudest yell. "**CHARGE!**"

An unlucky trio of bandits are caught outside. Lane and Ferris lead the charge, cutting down a brigand and an archer in a flash. Bud looses an arrow at a mercenary; he leaps to avoid it, but it strikes him in the knee. You cleave his skull before he can recover. More bandits start appearing on the roof of the fort, and in the windows. You order Bud and Rowan to attack from a distance, while Ferris and Lane attack the gate. You begin hurling hand axes at any bandit you see. Several archers pop up to attack Lane and Ferris, but all are wounded, killed, or forced to retreat before they can fire.

You hear screams of pain from inside, and a pair of white wings briefly flash past a window. "It's working," you think, but then you hear a loud crash, accompanied by a loud whinney and a girl's scream. You realize you need to get inside as quickly as possible. You stop attacking for a moment to observe the gate. You can hear it splintering under your swordsmen's assault, but the gate is stubbornly refusing to open.

(A) Continue as is  
**(B) Search for another entrance  
**(C) Attack the gate yourself

"We need to get in there, _now!_ Lane, Ferris, stay on the gate! Bud, cover them! Pa, we're going to look for another door!" You sprint to the side of the fort, hoping to find a smaller, weaker back door or a breach in the wall. You find a point where part of the roof fell outward, leaving a pile of rubble near an high window. "Pa, give me a boost!"

Fortunately, the bandits seem to be a bit preoccupied between the pegasus knights on the inside, and the swordsmen hacking at their gate. No one seems to notice the soldier awkwardly trying to lift the axe fighter into the window. With Rowan's help, you manage to swing your steel axe and catch on the inside of the window, and use it to hoist yourself in. You quickly take stock of the situation.

You are on a raised platform, the 2nd of three stories, overlooking the ground floor. Several bandits lie dead, and many more wounded. Two pegasus knights dance through the skies, stabbing at bandits and relocating before the bandits can counterattack. The bandits themselves are in utter disarray,some chasing the pair of knights, some defending the ramparts over the gate, a few bracing the door, with no semblance of leadership nor organization. You see a group of 5 bandits encircling the ground beneath you. You peer over the edge...

Wendy's pegasus is down, slammed into the wall beneath you, it's neck twisted at an odd angle. Wendy stands over it, her sword drawn and shaking. The bandits close in in slowly. Wendy lunges at one, but he jumps back, and another swings his axe at her, grazing her arm. She jumps back, adopting a defensive stance.

* * *

20 bandits remain

* * *

(A) Jump down and help Wendy (10 foot fall)  
**(B) Start throwing hand axes  
**(C) Prioritize getting the main gate open

You switch to your handaxes, and start raining death from the heavens. Your first throw embeds an axe in a mercenary's skull. The other bandits approaching Wendy look up in surprise, and Wendy takes the opportunity to run her sword through a brigand's throat. Another brigand reacts by swinging his axe toward her, but you plant one of your axes into his shoulder. He falls to the ground, screaming in pain. The other two bandits dash under the walkway before you can dispatch them, and you hear their axes ringing as they clash with Wendy. You can no longer hit them.

An arrow thuds into your shoulder, but you shake off the pain. You spy the archer who shot it standing on the ramparts, and you hurl an axe at him. He falls outside the fort, and you hear Bud shout in surprise. You look to the gate, and begin hurling axes at the bandits holding it shut. Two fall under your onslaught, and the rest scatter. You take careful aim, and hurl an axe at the bar holding the gate shot. It strikes home, leaving a large crack. It suddenly shatters as Ferris and Lane stumble through the door. Rowan and Bud follow them through.

Bud rains down arrows, Rowan fending off any bandits who come close to him Lane is screaming in rage, her broadsword cleaving through bandit's limbs. Ferris dances around her, a terrible smile on his face, nimbly avoiding blows from both bandits and Ferris, as he picks off any bandits which stagger away from Lane's assault alive. Haley has dismounted, and seems to be fighting alongside Wendy below you. Rain hovers in the center of the fort, her staff aglow, nimbly dodging the few axes brigands throw her way. One mercenary comes down from the ramparts, charging along the ledge toward you. You nimbly sidestep, gently shoving him with your shoulder. He falls to the ground, landing on a brigand that was moving to attack Haley.

The fort fall silent, and your party collects in the center of the fort. Ferris stretches with a smile. "That was a nice workout." Lane wipes the blood from her sword, returning it to her sheath. Rowan looks you over, grimacing when he notices the wound in your shoulder, but Bud claps you on the back. Rain is smiling and stroking her pegasus' neck, while Haley checks Fare for wounds. You notice Wendy kneeling over her pegasus, her shoulders rising and falling sporadically; you think you hear her sobbing.

**(A) Check on Wendy**  
(B) Check the fort and surroundings for survivors  
(C) Bury the bandits in case they become Risen  
(D) Congratulate everyone on a job well done

Everyone besides Wendy seems to be in high spirits, until they notice you staring at her. As they realize what has happened, their smiles fade. You approach Wendy, and hear Haley following close behind. You hear Rain beginning to give orders, but you can only hear Wendy's sobs. She sits with her fallen mount's head in her lap, holding it tight. Tears stream freely down her face. You take a seat next to her, and Haley sits on her other side. There is a deep gash in one of the pegasus' wings, almost completely severing it. His neck is very clearly snapped.

Haley wraps an arm around Wendy's shoulders. You struggle to find words to say. You remember what Haley said the other day. "...What was his name?"

Wendy attempts to regain her composure. "...Caed..." With a sniff, she wipes away a tear. "He's been with me since I began my training... He was... one of my oldest friends..." You sit with her a few minutes, until she stands. "I... need to bury him properly..." You give her a nod, and leave her to her work.

You find Bud and Rowan digging a large pit, while Rain and Ferris drag corpses into a pile. When she sees you, Rain walks over. "How is she?"

"Upset. She needs some time."

"I see. Well, go help Lane. She's outside, chopping wood for the firepit. We're burning these corpses, Commander Doran thinks it will prevent them from becoming Risen. Ferris has already been removing their heads, but I want to be sure. We've seen the transformation take anywhere from minutes to days, so we need to hurry."

You nod, and join Lane in chopping wood. You're surprised to find two brigands laying dead behind her as she calmly hacks away at a tree. When she hears you approaching, she simply states "We missed a few. They thought they could ambush me." You drive your axe into their heads. "Why is the captain so obsessed with destroying these corpses? What is a... Risen, was it?"

"You... don't know? The dead have been rising, as something... inhuman. Pale skin, glowing red eyes..." You expect her to laugh at you or call you crazy, but Lane merely gives a disinterested shrug and returns to her task.

As the moon rises, you stand on the hillside. Flames billow from the fort behind you, putrid black smoke rising to the sky. A rancid smell is on the breeze, the smell of burning flesh. You turn, and your party begins the long march back to Trine.

* * *

End of chapter 3

* * *

New character!

Lane  
Class: Mercenary  
Skills: Focus, vantage  
HP: **  
Str: ***  
Mag: *  
Skill: **  
Spd: ***  
Def: **  
Res: *  
Luck: **  
Items: Iron blade

New character!  
Ferris  
Class: Myrmidon  
Skills: Luck+, relief  
HP: **  
Str: **  
Mag: *  
Skill: ***  
Spd: ***  
Def: *  
Res: *  
Luck: ***  
Items: Killing edge, Slim sword

* * *

What should be done with Wendy?

**(A) Keep her as an unmounted pegasus knight (swords only)  
**(B) Soldier  
(C) Archer


	5. Chapter 4 - Knight's Duty

Chapter 4: Knight's Duty

* * *

Your return to Trine is uneventful, and you arrive exhausted as the sun rises. Rain dismisses you to the barracks, and you decide to sneak in a quick nap before breakfast. Rain herself heads to Doran's office to deliver her report.

You wake up in time for breakfast, and bump into Rain in the mess hall. She has a concerned look on her face. "Something wrong, Captain?"

"No, not... Maybe. There was an attack on a mining town, Volmuth. The commander dispatched a team of knights, but... Ah, I'm sure they'll be fine. I'm more worried about Wendy... We sent a dispatch to the capital, asking them to prepare another pegasus for her, but it'll be a few days, at least. Ah, Doran wanted to see you after you finish breakfast."

After breakfast, you head to Doran's office. Ferris is just coming out, a small bag in his hand and a grin on his face. "Sweet, sweet coin." He pats you on the shoulder as he passes.

You enter Doran's office. "Ah, there you are." He opens his coat, revealing dozes of pockets. He reaches into one, seemingly at random, and pulls out a small sack. "Your first payment." He tosses it to you. "We don't have any missions pending, so you've got the day off. By the way, I've asked Rain to give you a bit of special training, if you're so inclined." You thank him, and head out. How are you going to spend the day, and how are you going to spend your gold?

Choose 6 letters, and one number:  
**(A) June/Rowan C  
**(B) June/Bud B  
**(C) June/Wendy C  
(D) June/Lane C  
(E) Rowan/Bud C  
(F) Rain/Haley C  
**(G) Rain/Wendy C  
(H) Lane/Ferris C  
**(I) Special training (Requires June/Wendy C)  
**  
1: Buy elixer  
2: Upgrade June's axe  
**3: Upgrade armor  
**4: Save money

Stepping out of Doran's office, you bump into Rowan. "Pa! I guess Rain sent you, too?"

"Yeah. We ain't in trouble, are we?"

"Nah," you show him your bag. "He's just passing out our first payment."

"Payment? Ah, right... we're mercenaries now. I gotta say, I still have trouble wrapping my head around it. Never thought I'd be killing people... for money..."

You shake your head. "Nah, Pa. We ain't doing this for the money. We're here because it means we can fight to protect people. We can't let what happened to us..." You trail off.

* * *

"That's right, June. Remember what we're fighting for." He smiles and steps into Doran's office. You stand at the door for a moment, smiling, before heading off into town.

As Rowan steps out of Bud's office, he finds Bud waiting. "Ah, hey Bud. You here to see Doran, too?"

Bud nods. "Yeah, something about payment... Well, they're feeding us and providing weapons for us, so I don't know what they expect to do with it..."

Rowan shrugs. "I dunno. Normally I'd use it to buy some livestock or new tools, but I guess I've left that life behind now..."

"Heh... I guess June kind of drug us into this. Still, I don't have anywhere else to go." Rowan opens his mouth to speak, but closes it without saying anything. Bud shrugs. "I know she did all she could when the village was attacked. I'm not going to dwell on the past. Gotta keep moving forward, right?"

"That's right, Bud. And don't worry, June and I'll be here for ya."

"Thanks." Bud smiles, and steps into Doran's office.

* * *

You step into the smith's shop. "I carry only the fine- June? What're ya doin' back here so soon? Something wrong with that axe I sold you?"

"No, sir. I've actually started working for the Holy Knights. As a mercenary."

"I sell you an axe, and two days later, you're a mercenary?"

"A lot has happened. A lot... bad. But this axe you sold me's saved a lot of lives. Speaking of which, I was hoping you could take a look at my armor, see if you can improve it." You hand him your armor and your bag of gold.

"Let's see... Just a simple leather plate, huh? I can stick some studs in it, harden it a bit. It'll make it a bit more difficult to move in, but the added defense should make up for it. Come back and pick it up this evening."

"Thank you, sir." You head back to the barracks.

You seek out Rain, but bump into Wendy instead. She gives you a weak smile. "Oh, hi Fa- June. Looking for the captain?"

"Yes, I was told she had some special training for me or something?"

"Ah... Well, she's out at the stables. I might have to come and watch this." You give her a questioning glance, and she stifles a giggle. "Ah... excuse me. Um... By the way, I want to thank you for the other day..."

"You lost one of your closest friends, I thought you could use a new one"

"You think of me as a friend...?"

"Of course."

Wendy smiles again, a bit stronger than before. "Thanks, June. That means a lot."

You arrive at the stables. Rain steps out of a stall and greets you. "Ah, June, I was wondering when you'd show up. Here for your special training, I assume. Just give me a few minutes to finish up with Haley, OK?"

Haley sticks her head out. "We're making a few changes to Fare's armor! We're moving the saddle a bit to make it easier for me to get on and off. That fight in the fort showed us how important it is for us to be able to dismount in a second, and I do like getting off to stretch my legs a bit every now and then. I think Fare enjoys the breaks, as well."

Rain steps back into the stall and you watch them as they make a few subtle changes, tightening and loosening straps. Haley suddenly stops. "Hey, Rain, you think Wendy's OK?"

"She needs some time. Imagine if Fare got killed."

"When he got hurt the other day, I was so scared. I kind of understand what she's going through. It must be like losing your best friend."

Rain nods. "Our mounts are more than tools. They're partners. Family. We can't just replace them."

Haley grows uncharacteristically quiet. A few minutes later, she speaks up. "Well, I'm sure Wendy and her new mount will become fast friends."

Rain nods. "Yeah. And until then, we'll be there for her." They finish their adjustments, though you can't tell any difference from before. Haley saddles up and takes Fare off to break in her new armor. "Now then, June. Let's get started."

"You still haven't told me what this 'special training' is." As an answer, she leads you to a stall further down. She opens the door, and your horse trots out, covered in armor and a new saddle. "M-Marth? What are you wearing?" He snorts in response.

Rain provides a more useful answer. "It's time you learnt how to fight from horseback!"

* * *

June gained the skill Mount!

* * *

After a few hours, you figure out how to throw an axe without falling from your saddle, but then you move on to charging. You work straight through lunch; despite all her usual kindness, you begin to believe Rain is secretly some sadistic devil. By the time Rain lets you go, the sun is low in the sky, but at least she gave you passing marks.

You set out for the smith to collect your armor. You walk in the door and are greeted by a now-familiar "What're ya buy- oh, June! I just finished up with your armor. Come and try it on." You slip into your new studded leather armor. You can tell it's heavier and sturdier, but it seems to be as easy to move in as before. You thank the smith and turn to leave, when the door opens and a familiar face steps in. "What can I fix you wi- ah, Lane. Yer sword's all set."

Lane approaches the counter, and the smith hands her a broadsword. You recognize it as the same sword you've seen her wielding in the past, but it seems... different, somehow more dangerous. She thanks the smith, complimenting his handiwork. She turns to leave, and only just then seems to notice you. "Ah, June, how long have you been there?"

"The whole time, Lane..." The two of you walk out of the store, and head back to the barracks together. "I can't wait to get my hands on whatever we're having for dinner..." you mutter as you walk.

"I didn't see you at lunch. Or in the training yard."

"Rain had me all day, teaching me to fight from horseback. She's... pretty brutal when she wants to be."

"Hm? Improving yourself by learning a completely new skill, huh? Maybe I should look into learning to ride..."

"Well, if you do, don't learn from Rain." Lane chuckles slightly at that.

You reach the barracks, and Lane leaves, saying she wants to get in a bit more training before dinner.

You're awoken in the middle of the night. Wendy bursts into your room. "Get up! Head to Commander Doran's office. We've got a big problem."

You arrive at the commander's office to find Haley and Lane waiting. Doran stands behind his desk with a nervous looking boy, dressed in white robes. Wendy arrives a bit after you, and Bud and Rowan shamble in just behind her. Doran looks you over. "Ferris... Oh, whatever. We don't have time to waste. You guys can fill him on the way." He digs out a map. "The town of Volmus has fallen under attack by bandits. It's a few hour's march north of here. I already sent a team of knights up there, but only two returned, both badly wounded. They say they ran into Risen along the way, and never even made it to the town."

"So, we're going to head up there and drive the bandits out," Rain says as she walks into the office, dragging Ferris be the ear.

"How nice of you to join us, Ferris," Doran says.

Ferris yawns. "Man, do you even realize what time it is? Even the chickens are still sleeping..."

The boy beside Doran speaks up. "My town's under siege by bandits, and you're busy sleeping!?"

Ferris looks him in the eye and blinks. "Well, yes, that is traditionally what people do at night..."

Doran pats the boy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Jessup. These guys will take care of it. Now, let's go over the plan. You'll be proceeding up the same route the first team took. There is another route to Volmus, about the same length, but we don't know if the Risen have any other ambushes in place. We do know the Risen in that area are destroyed. After you arrive at the town, Captain Rain will analyze the situation and form a plan to retake the town."

**(A) Suggest taking the alternate route  
**(B) No objections

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd feel a bit more comfortable taking the other route..."

Doran looks at you for a moment. He closes his eyes, stroking his chin. "Very well, then. Unless anyone has an objection, take the alternate route. Depart immediately. Happy hunting."

The young boy, Jessup, steps forward. "W-wait... I'm coming with you! It's my village, and my sister..."

Doran stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "That won't be necessary."

Bud steps forwad. "Commander, I understand how he feels. You should let him come, we'll keep him safe." Doran looks concerned for a second, then sighs and pats Jessup on the back.

Jessup takes a staff from beside the desk. "I... I can't fight, but I know a bit about the healing arts!"

Your group sets out, taking a right at a fork in the road. This is the first time you're riding Marth into battle, and you notice he seems a bit anxious. You all keep your guard up, but the moon is low in the sky before anything interesting happens. You spy a figure in the road, and you struggle to make it out in the darkness. You realize it is a cloak, and come to realize there's a man underneath it. Everyone else seems to have come to the same conclusion, and Rain call the group to a halt. A groan comes from the figure in the road as it seems to struggle to crawl forward.

"Oh, gods...! We've got to help him..." Jessup mutters, as he grabs his staff and runs toward the collapsed figure.

(A) Call for Jessup to stop  
(B) Let him go  
**(C) Ride forward and grab Jessup  
**(D) Attack the figure

Alarm bells are going off in your head. "Jessup!" you call, as you spur your horse into action. You grab Jessup and throw him on Marth behind you as you charge past the man on the ground. An arrow whistles past your head, and you hear someone behind you yelling. You keep charging for a distance, before turning Marth to face the threat. A handful of Risen pour out of the woods, and your group fans out to engage them. You notice one Risen stop and smash his axe into the cloaked figure, who screams in pain before falling silent.

A pair of soldiers charge at you, but you turn one's lunge away before burying your axe in his shoulder, while Marth leaps out of the way of the second. Jessup hits it with his staff in passing, to no noticeable effect. You wheel about and sever its head from its body with a powerful charging slash. With the immediate threat dispatched, you turn to attack the Risen archers in the woods.

As the last of the archers fall, you rejoin your group. Jessup jumps down, and starts patching up the few minor wounds your teammates sustained. Rain is examining the figure in the path. She calls everyone over. "Guys... This man, he wasn't a Risen. He was wounded, and it looks like his legs were broken..."

Jessup is in utter shock. "Wait, so, they kept him alive as bait or something!? That's... horrible!" A murmur of consent flows through your group.

Rain speaks up. "This is... concerning. The Risen seem to be even smarter and crueler than we thought. But, it doesn't change our mission. We need to get to Voluth as soon as possible." With that, everyone slowly turns and continues along. Wendy stops, turns around, and stabs the corpse in the head before rejoining you.

As the sun rises, you arrive on the outskirts of town. Your group peer through the bushes and see a few bandits shambling tiredly out of various houses. Jessup is noticeably upset, and you hear him muttering. "Where is she... Ali..."

"Who's Ali?" you ask him.

He jumps a bit. "She's... my sister. She's down there somewhere..."

"What does she look like?"

"She's always wearing a pink sleeveless smock, and she's got long black hair that she wraps around her neck like a ponytail."

"If I see her, I'll make saving her a priority."

Rain looks to the two of you. "Well, it seems the bandits are just getting up. It could be a good chance to attack them, but I'm worried about the villagers... Jessup, do you have any idea where they are?"

Jessup shakes his head. "Well, I know a handful escaped towards the mines, but I don't know where most of them are."

Rain looks thoughtful for a moment. "June, what do you think?"

Why does she keep asking you...?

(A) Charge in and catch them off guard  
(B) Send in a small scouting team (Choose up to 3)  
**(C) Have most people charge in while a few sneak in through the town's rear (Choose up to 3)**

"I agree that we need to attack while the bandits are still waking up, but maybe we should split up and send a second group towards the mines?"

Rain nods. "Yes, that would be the most sensible solution... All right, I'll lead the rear team and you take charge here, just like last time. I guess I'll take Wendy and Haley..."

You shake your head. "I'd like Haley with me, in case we need to send a flier your way. How about Bud?"

"All right. Wendy, Bud, with me! We're going to make sure none of these dastards escape towards the mines."

You wait a few minutes for Rain to get into position. As you watch, the town seems to become a bit more active; the bandits are waking up and shaking off their hangovers. You finally decide you'll lose the element of surprise if you wait any longer. You point your axe to the sky, and charge forth with a roar. Lane, Ferris, and Rowan fall behind, while Haley soars over you. You're surprised to see that Jessup is riding alongside her.

The bandits are taken completely by surprise. A few simply cover their ears and look toward you with annoyance, while a few of the more aware reach for their weapons. Some of these are dismayed to realize they've forgotten their weapons inside, and several bandits dive into various houses.

As you charge through the town, you take down several bandits before they can mount a decent defense, Haley leaping from bandit to bandit right alongside you. Rowan, Lane, and Ferris go house to house, cutting down bandits who are just preparing to fight. All in all, you kill approximately two dozen bandits before the survivors begin to rally, forming a defensive line on the far side of town.

Suddenly, a pegasus barrels through them, its rider lashing out with her lance, while arrows pick off any bandit that tries to escape. You see Wendy standing beside Bud, sword in hand, as if daring any bandit to attack him. "Come on, then! Now's our chance!" You lead your team in a charge straight into the heart of the bandit's formation, and the fight quickly devolves into several small battles.

You see Lane facing off with another mercenary, their swords ringing as they cross. Ferris stands nearby, and lops the head off an axe wielder who's foolish enough to interfere. You see Rowan leap back from an axe wielder, and counter with a lunge with his spear. He catches the fighter in the shoulder, and Haley drops down, her mount finishing him with a kick to the face. You find yourself face-to-face with a brigand and a young girl wielding a short sword. She's hidden in a dark green cloak, but as she moves toward you, it flairs out, revealing a pink shirt and dark hair.

**(A) Attack the brigand first (Choose a second option as well)  
**(B) Attempt to disarm the girl  
(C) Knock the girl out  
**(D) Talk to the girl  
**(E) Who cares about Jessup? Kill them both

You decide that you'll be able to deal with this girl much easier without some brigand swinging an axe at you. You attempt to split the two up by having Marth between them. You take a swing at the bandit as you pass, but he manages to avoid it and counters with a swing of his own. You pass by before he can hit, but the girl lunges at your other side with her short sword. You can feel the blow hit your armor, drive through, and nick your floating rib. You grunt in pain, reflexively jerking to the side. You fall from the saddle, landing in the mud.

Your armor definitely took the worst of the blow, and you manage to reclaim your feet in time to avoid the brigand's killing blow, though the girl leaps in front of him before you can counter. She strikes furiously with her sword, a flurry of blows driving you backwards. You finally spot an opening in her ferocious attack, and dive towards her. She jumps to the side, attempting to avoid a blow that never comes. You sprint past her, catching the brigand squarely in the chest. You hear a cry of surprise from the girl, and whirl around in time to catch her sword swing with your axe. With your blades locked, you decide now's as good a time to chat as any. "Enough, Ali!"

The girl slides her blade along your axe, jumping back, but maintaining a defensive stance. "...Where did you hear that name?"

"Jessup told me! He's worried about you!"

"Jessup's here!? But... they told me they locked him in the mine with the others! These dastards promised to let him out, but only if I helped them..."

"Don't worry, he's safe. You don't have to fight for them anymore."

"Great. Now, I think it's time for a bit of revenge..." With that, she unceremoniously turns and plants her sword in an archer's back.

The bandits can tell the fight is lost, and several break off and run for the hills. Your forces pick off several as they flee, but many more get away. Haley flies over to you, and Jessup runs up to Ali, embracing her with tears in his eye. Rain joins you. "And who's our new friend?"

She answers for you. "Alyssa. But my friends call me Ali." Her smile quickly turns to a look of concern. "The other villagers...! They've been locked in the mine since last night..."

Rain smiles calmly. "Don't worry, we made sure that no bandits made it to the mine during the fight. They won't be able to use them as hostages." A shadow of concern is still visible on Alyssa's face, and Jessup looks downright terrified.

**(A) Ride down the surviving bandits (6, mix of brigands and mercenaries)  
**(B) Head to the mine  
(C) Destroy the corpses (30)  
(D) Divide and conquer (choose who goes where)

"Come on, captain, those villagers have been waiting long enough," you say. "Let's go let them out. Ali, I trust you can help us with the locks?" She nods. "Lane and Ferris should have no trouble mopping up the rest of the bandits, and everyone else can take care of these corpses. Oh... I mean, whatever you think is best, captain."

Rain shakes her head. "That sounds just about perfect." She calls out tasks to everyone, and the group splits up. "Shall we?" she asks, helping Ali onto her pegasus.

As you arrive at the mine, you see a large gate over what you presume to be the entrance. "To keep out would-be thieves," Alyssa explains. "I suppose it's ironic a bunch of thieves turned it into a prison."

You open your mouth to reply, but you're cut off by a piercing scream coming from inside the mine.

**(A) No time to waste, get in there  
**(B) Send someone to gather the others while you enter (choose Rain or Alyssa)  
(C) Ignore the cry for help and leave the mine sealed


	6. Chapter 4X - Into Darkness

Chapter 4x: Into Darkness

* * *

You need to get in there, and you need to get in there _now._ "Alyssa, the gate!"

"R-Right!" You blink and she suddenly has some strange-looking tools in her hands; she wastes no time introducing them to the gate's lock.

Rain hesitates. "We... don't have time to gather the others..."

You think for a moment. "No, not really, but I doubt we can ride in there. If we send our mounts back without us, the others are sure to come investigate eventually."

Rain smiles as she dismounts. "Clever."

"Got it!" Alyssa calls. You rush over, Rain right behind, as she swings open the gates. You peer in, and for a moment see nothing. Your eyes gradually adjust to the darkness, and you begin to make out at least a dozen figures sprawled on the ground just inside the entrance. Alyssa takes a step back. "My gods... What... What happened to them?" A pair of glowing red eyes flash in the darkness, then disappear around a corner.

The mine branches into several tunnels. Alyssa seems to be having the least trouble seeing in the darkness, and she's familiar with the mine. "If we take the left path, we'll come up on a storeroom, I think there are some torches and maybe some concoctions in there... Straight ahead is the main mine chamber. Over to the right... It's a dead end, but I think I hear someone running that way." A flicker of light briefly illuminates the right tunnel, followed by a screech of pain. You realize this was the tunnel the Risen you saw went down.

(A) Left  
(B) Straight  
**(C) Right**

"If the Risen are heading this way, then that's probably where we should go..." you say, advancing into the right tunnel. You move slowly, half-expecting a Risen to leap from around every corner. Alyssa walks close behind you, her sword at the ready. Rain brings up the rear, one hand on her sword, the other on her staff. You move slowly at first, but quicken your pace as your eyes adjust to the darkness.

The walls occasionally light up, as if someone is quickly lighting and extinguishing fires far at the end of the tunnel; you realize most of these flares are accompanied by a screech of pain. You quicken your pace.

You come around a corner, the sounds of combat now obvious, to see a quartet of villagers fighting a virtual wave of Risen, at least 2 dozen. They take advantage of the narrow tunnel, funneling the Risen. Two villagers fend off the Risen with short spears. Another stands with her back to the wall, firing arrows. The fourth seems to be standing there doing nothing, until a glyph appears in front of him and a fireball hurtles into a Risen.

Before you can act, a Risen fighter hurls a throwing axe at one of the spear-wielding villagers, catching him in the throat. He falls to the ground, gurgling as blood spews from his neck. The second spear wielder panics, and a revenant grabs him, dragging him back into the crowd of Risen. His screams echo throughout the cavern. The mage curses aloud, and the archer lets out a soft whimper.

(A) Force your way through the Risen as quickly as possible  
**(B) Attack the Risen's rear, having Rain support with her physic staff  
**(C) RUN AWAY!

You decide to play it safe, and start hacking away at the rearmost Risen before they even realize you're there. By the time you've killed three, the Risen seem to realize they're surrounded, and half the group turn to attack you; the other half presses the two surviving villagers, and you can see them slowly retreating towards the dead end, continuing to attack with arrow and fireball.

For every Risen you kill, another one takes its place. You know they are not endless, you can see them all very clearly with every fireball the mage throws. Still, you can only cut through them one at a time, and Alyssa struggles to match your pace. She nimbly dodges backwards every time a blow comes her way, the Risen finding nothing but air, but her slashes and parries seem to be having little effect. By the time you've killed five Risen, she's just finishing her second. On the other end of the horde, you can see the mage and archer have finally reached the end of the tunnel, and have nowhere left to retreat; spurred on by the promise of reinforcements, they keep fighting, and for a moment it seems they may drive the wave of Risen back.

As you dislodge your axe from a fallen mercenary's skull, you see a fighter swing at the mage. He tries to leap backwards, only to slam into the wall. The axe cuts into his shoulder. Rain raises her staff, and the wound begins stitching itself shut, but the Risen continues its assault before he can recover. The archer throws her bow at the fighter, then pulls a knife from her belt and lunges at him, plunging it deep into his chest. The Risen stumbles back and begins to dissolve, but two more take its place. The archer stands before the mage, knife in hand. As a mercenary steps forward, she catches his swing on the knife, barely seeming to hold him back. The revenant steps forward, slashes at her with his claws.

The mage, one arm still dangling loosely at his side, screams. "Cursed beast!" he shouts as he hurls a particularly large fireball at it. The creature dissolves instantly.

The archer slips to the side, the mercenary's blade striking the ground. "I'll kill you, you dastard!" she shouts, as she slashes him repeatedly with her knife.

You realize you've been staring at the pair just in time to avoid a claw swung at your face. You counterattack, easily dispatching the entombed. You realize you need to help the pair quickly, and switch to hand axes. "Rain!" you call, and she takes your place, holding the Risen back with Alyssa while you plant axes into the backs of any Risen foolish enough to approach the villagers. With the archer protecting his front, the mage seems to double his pace, his fireballs mowing down any Risen you miss. Finally, one Risen remains. It looks to you, then back to the villagers, as if deciding which group to attack. Finally, it lunges at the villagers, only to find the archer has retrieved her bow. She plants an arrow into its skull, and the mage ignites the shaft. The Risen howls in pain as it bursts into a cloud of darkness.

Your group stands, weapons still at the ready, carefully looking for any signs of movement in the gloom. The mage conjures a small ball of flame in his hands, illuminating the area. All the Risen are dead. You look the two villagers up and down. The mage is dressed in a short red smock with a flowing cape, with fiery red hair, and tanned skin. The archer is pale with auburn hair, dressed in a simple dark green outfit. Alyssa has a small scratch, and waves off Rain when she tries to heal it. The mage's shoulder is healed, a scar now visible under the remnants of his sleeve. The archer has a few cuts and bruises, but Rain takes care of her. "...Thanks..." she mutters.

"What happened here?" you ask.

"Now is not the time for idle chatter. We must be escaping from this place as quickly as is possible," the mage says.

"What about the other villagers?" Rain asks.

The pair is silent for a second. "We're all that's left..." the archer says quietly. "I'm Syrene, by the way..."

"...All right, our only goal is to escape. Would you mind lighting the way..." you pause.

"Agni is my name. I am willing to be leading the way." He conjures a small ball of light, and begins cautiously walking toward the entrance. You walk alongside him, axe at the ready. As you reach the fork in the cave, you turn towards the entrance, but a noise makes you stop. The sound of a thud in the distance?

"Did you hear that?" you ask quietly. Alyssa nods, and the others pause, listening intently. A familiar cry of rage pierces the darkness. "Lane...?"

"It came from the main chamber..." Syrene says.

**(A) Head for the main chamber  
**(B) Check out that storeroom  
(C) Back to the entrance  
(D) Uh... go back to that dead end?

You step into the path toward without hesitating. The others follow your lead. As you come into the main chamber, you stop. Jessup stands by the entrance, holding a torch, illuminating the room.

There are three colossal Risen. The look similar to normal revenants, but easily ten feet tall. They have several patches of armor, with various amounts of damage. Arrows and burn marks cover their skin, but they fight on as if they aren't hurt in the least.

Lane faces off with one Risen, catching its slash with her sword. The Risen raises its other arm, bringing it down to smash her. She raises her sword over her head, bracing it with both hands. She falls to one knee, barely managing to hold her blade against the blow. Rowan lunges forward, stabbing the Risen in the stomach. The Risen releases his blow, swinging at Rowan as Lane regains her feet. He dodges the blow as Lane backs into a defensive stance.

In the center, Bud is barraging one of the beasts with arrows. It moves at him as if annoyed, but Wendy intercepts it, her slashes biting into its flesh. It growls and swings at her. She easily dodges the first blow, but doesn't notice it follow up with its other arm. The blow hits her and she bounces along the floor, skidding to a halt beside Bud.

Haley and Ferris are fighting the last Risen, circling around it to keep it between them. Every time it lunges at one of them, the other tears into its back. When the Risen makes a low scooping swing at Haley, grazing her armor, Ferris leaps onto its back, stabbing his killing edge into its back and hoisting himself onto its shoulders. He takes out his slim sword and wraps it around the Risen's neck. The Risen begins flailing, thrashing at its back, but unable to reach him.

Who do you help first?

(A) Rowan/Lane  
**(B) Bud/Wendy**  
(C) Haley/Ferris  
(D) Split up (Choose who goes where)

You decide Bud and Wendy need the most help, and you think massing your forces to focus each Risen one at a time is the best option. You position yourself between Bud and the Risen. Bud leaps in surprise when you appear, loosing an arrow that nearly hits you, but instead buries itself in the Risen. "J-June! Perfect timing." You turn and flash him a smile, before facing the Risen. A faint aura appears around Wendy, and she slowly struggles to her feet as you rush at the beast.

Bud and Syrene fire a constant stream of arrows, while Agni hurls fireball after fireball. You throw a hand axe before charging with your steel axe, hacking at its leg. Alyssa runs partway up the beast's other leg before kicking off with a slash across its chest. Rain is using her physic staff to heal Lane, and is too busy to help. Wendy shakes her head, before running at the Risen with her sword. "June!" she yells, and you crouch down. She jumps off your back, springboarding towards the Risen's head. "You're wasting my time!" she shouts, impaling the Risen's skull with her sword. The Risen falls backward, dissolving underneath her, and she gracefully rolls to her feet.

You look to the other groups. Rowan and Lane seem to be holding theirs in check. The Risen still flails hopelessly at Ferris, who is now holding onto the Risen with one arm while frantically stabbing with his sword. As he stabs the sword into the beast's neck, it suddenly leaps backward, slamming into a wall. You gasp, and the creature steps forward. You can see Ferris slowly sliding down the wall. Jessup quickly runs over, along with the rest of your team, but the creature leaps at Haley with surprising dexterity. Instead of leaping back, she charges forward, slipping between its legs.

Jessup begins healing Ferris, and you are thankful to hear him release a weak groan. Rain continues to heal Lane and Rowan's injuries with her physic staff while the rest of you begin swarming at the Risen. Agni calls out to you, and you're surprised to see your steel axe burning red-hot. With a smile and a shout, you cleave through the creature's thigh. It roars in pain, and falls to the ground. Alyssa deftly sidesteps as it falls, holding her blade right in the path of the creature's neck. The momentum of its fall severs its head easily. You realize your axe has been horribly deformed by the maneuver, and you discard it.

* * *

A steel axe broke!

* * *

As you turn to face the final Risen, your stomach sinks. Lane is down to one knee, trying to rise using her sword. The Risen has latched onto Rowan, who struggles futilely to stab it with his spear. The creature lifts him by the neck, and he drops his spear, instead grabbing the creature's giant hand, attempting to pry it off. "Pa!" you yell, sprinting to join the fight.

"Rowan!" you hear Bud yell. Rain echoes him, throwing her staff to the side and drawing her sword. Everyone is running towards the abomination, but the three of you are far ahead. With a roar, the creature stabs its free hand into Rowan's stomach. He retracts his hand, then slings him around and hurls him at you. He falls short, skidding along the ground. He comes to rest in front of you, and you drop to your knees at his side.

"J-Junebug? Is that... you?"

You can feel tears in your eyes. "Hang on, Pa, just hang on..."

"It's too late, Junebug... I'm off to see yer mother... You be a good girl, alright?" Rain and Bud stare in horror; he turns to them. "You two... take care of her for me..." With that, he closes his eyes.

What happens next is a blur. Everything seems to run together until you reach the cave exit, the bright light rousing you from your daze. As the last of your party exits, Syrene slams the gate closed. She stands there a moment, her back to you, before rejoining your party.

"What happened here?" Rain asks.

Alyssa starts. "A few days ago, those bandits grabbed my little brother while he was gather wood in the forest... I was so worried about Jessup... They told me that if I didn't help them attack the village and open the mine for them, they'd kill him." Guilt flashes in her eyes as she looks down at the ground.

Syrene pauses for a moment, trying to compose herself. "The bandits attacked... yesterday afternoon, it must have been. A few of us made a break for the mine, thinking we could hide, but..."

Agni interjects. "They made anyone they found in the village thrown into the mine. I had the misfortune of being a traveler through this town at the bad time."

Syrene hesitates, then continues. "They threw in a few of the dead villagers, as well... At first, we dug some weapons out of the storeroom, planning to fight back. We were going to attack at night, when the dastards would be off-guard, but... The dead villagers..." You realize she is shaking with anger.

Agni pats her on the back. "You have seen what they became. We fought as many of them as we possible, but their numbers were too much greater than our own. So many have been made to die in that accursed mine..."

Syrene looks Rain in the eye. "You fight them, don't you? Those... things, and bandits. Let me join you. I want revenge."

Agni steps forward. "I would like to be coming as well. I am having to travel to many foreign lands for my training, and I would be feeling much safer in a group, even if I am having to fight."

Alyssa joins in. "If they're going, so am I. I owe you one for saving Jessup... Plus, I feel like I need to... I don't know... redeem myself? Just don't expect me to work for free."

Rain nods. "Very well. We need all the help we can get, especially now that Rowan's..." She looks away.

A panicked expression washes over Jessup. "W-wait! I-if my sister's going, then so am I!"

"Jessup, no. It's going to be dangerous!"

"I... I won't let you fight alone, I don't want you to be... Besides, I'll just stay behind everyone and heal them. It'll make it easier for you to keep an eye on me, won't it!?" Alyssa sighs and nods, and Rain gives Jessup a weak smile.

With that, you begin the long, quiet march back to Trine.

* * *

End of chapter 4

* * *

New character!  
Jessup  
Class: Priest  
Weapons: Staff  
Skills: Miracle  
HP: **  
Str: *  
Mag:***  
Skill: *  
Speed: ***  
Def: *  
Res: ***  
Luck: **  
Items: Mend staff, torch

New character!  
Alyssa  
Class:  
Weapons:  
Skills: Darksight (elminates penalty for fighting in dim lighting), vengeance  
HP: **  
Str: **  
Mag: *  
Skill: ***  
Speed: ****  
Def: **  
Res: *  
Luck: **  
Items: Steel sword, concoction

New character!  
Syrene  
Class: Archer  
Weapons: Bow, knife  
Skills: +Knife (allows use of knives), patience  
HP: **  
Str: ***  
Mag: *  
Skill: ***  
Speed: ***  
Def: **  
Res: *  
Luck: ****  
Items: Steel bow, iron knife, vulnerary

New character!  
Agni  
Class: Fire Mage  
Weapons: Fire tome  
Skills: Sol  
HP: **  
Str: *  
Mag: ****  
Skill: **  
Speed: **  
Def: **  
Res: ***  
Luck: **  
Items: Fire tome, elfire tome

Rowan was killed...

Might as well pick our supports and whatnot for the next plot post. Here's what's available.

**(A) June/Rain B  
(B) June/Ferris C  
(C) June/Alyssa C  
**(D) June/Syrene C  
(E) June/Agni C  
**(F) Rain/Wendy C  
(G) Bud/Wendy C  
**(H) Bud/Syrene C  
**(I) Haley/Ferris C  
**(J) Wendy/Agni C  
**(K) Lane/Ferris C  
(L) Alyssa/Jessup C  
**(M) Alyssa/Syrene C  
(N) Jessup/Agni C  
**(O) Syrene/Agni C  
**(P) Research Risen


	7. Chapter 5 - Southern Breeze

Chapter 5: Southern Breeze

* * *

You arrive back in town as the sun is setting. You feel utterly drained. Wendy offers to put Marth in the stable, and you head straight for bed while Rain goes to deliver her report and introduce the new recruits to the commander. You pass out almost instantly, but your sleep is uneasy. You awake in the middle of the night, but do not wish to return to sleep. You decide to seek some fresh air, and you head down to the stables.

As you enter, you hear the sound of someone crying softly. You follow the sound and find it coming from Marth's stall. You're surprised to see Rain, brushing his coat. You reach for the stall handle, but pause. You hear Rain speaking to your horse.

"I'm going to miss him, Marth... Bud was a good man. And he raised a good daughter." You step back into the shadows. "I know understand what June's going through. My father was killed by bandits when I was young. That's why I joined the Holy Knights, you know." Marth snorts in response. "I know the best medicine is time, but I wish there was more I could do for her... Maybe tomorrow I'll ask her to help me on kitchen duty?"

"I'd like that," you say, without thinking. Rain jumps as you open the stall. "Thanks for cleaning him up."

"Oh... Don't mention it. Um... I'll leave you two alone, I suppose..." Rain slips out of the stall, clearly embarrassed. You can't help but smile as she walks away.

* * *

Alyssa steps down into the dark room. "Jessup?" she whispers, shaking him awake.

"A-" he starts to say loudly, before Alyssa places a hand over his mouth to silence him. She holds a finger to her lips and takes her hand away. He begins again, whispering. "Ali? What are you doing in the men's barracks?"

"I just wanted to check on my little brother..."

"You shouldn't be breaking the rules like this, though! Especially on your first day!" his voice is rising, and Alyssa silences him again. Someone stirs in a nearby bed.

"Don't worry, I doubt they really care about men and women... fraternizing, especially two that aren't actually Holy Knights."

"OK, ew. I don't want to hear my sister talking about those things."

"What do you think about our new friends?"

"I like them well enough. Bud's really nice, and so is Agni, even if he talks a bit funny. I haven't really talked with the others yet, but I think we'll be safe here."

Alyssa smiles. "That's what I want to hear. I'll see you in the morning, Jess." With that, she slips back out the window. She skulks back to the women's barracks, remaining unseen until reaching the door. "Ah... June?"

You turn from opening the door. "Alyssa. Out for an evening jog?"

"Yes, something like that. Just wanted to see if this place was secure as it seemed."

You can't restrain your curiosity. "And what did you find?"

"Well... The outer windows are too low, easy to slip into. The lack of a strong guard means an enemy could slit all our throats in the dead of night. The innermost buildings are safe enough, nice thick walls and only a few narrow windows. Although, if my count isn't completely off, I think there must be a hidden room or two."

"...Wow. I never thought about any of that. I'm impressed."

Alyssa wags a finger at you. "Well, I'm not particularly worried, but it pays to think ahead. Always have an escape plan, y'know? And I have my little brother to worry about, too."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"More than anything."

* * *

You wake up early, and step out into the training yard. Ferris lies in the training yard, his headband pulled over his eyes and a slight smile on his face. He sits up as you approach, grass falling from his back, his headband still covering his eyes. He groggily removes it. "Oh, hey June. Fancy meeting you here."

"Sleeping again already? You can't possibly be tired..."

"No, but when I got out here, there was still a thin layer of dew on the ground, and I was wondering what it would feel like. I laid myself down to try it, and I guess I must've... dozed off... Heh."

"That's a good way to catch a cold, you know. I'd hate to see you get sick. How's your head, by the way? That monster slammed you pretty good..."

"I'm still really exhausted, but I can manage. Anyway, you up for a quick sparring match? It'll still be a few hours before we can collect our pay from Doran."

You jump at the chance to spar with Ferris, picking up a dulled training axe. He draws a training blade, and adopts a defensive stance.

(A) Try to match his speed  
(B) Try to overwhelm him with brute strength  
**(C) Wait for him to strike and focus on counterattacking  
**(D) Other

You've seen Ferris' speed, and you doubt you can beat him if you try to match him. You think you can overpower him, but only if you manage to slow him down first. You decide to exploit his exhaustion, trusting your defense to hold against his strength until you have an opportunity to counterattack. You circle around him, waiting for him to make the first move. He stubbornly refuses, even when you feint an attack. You make several more feints, all of which Ferris simply ignores. "You're telegraphing, June. You're cocking your hips too much on the step."

You decide on a less conventional tactic, leading with a feint, then letting your grip slide, and whipping the handle out toward him. He's caught off guard and forced backwards by the impact. You follow through, readjusting your grip to swing the blade. Your swing finds nothing but air. "If you're trying to wear me down, it won't work. Conservation of energy and all that." You doubt he's bluffing, so you take the offensive. You swing your axe repeatedly, driving Ferris backwards towards the wall. Your assault leaves little room for counterattack, and the few swings he make, you easily deflect.

Eventually, you drive his back to the wall. You swing, expecting to end the fight, but Ferris leaps into the air. He kicks off the wall, somersaulting forward, catching you in the back of the head as he passes. "An-n-n-nd you're dead, June. Still, that was well-fought."

"That was... amazing..." you manage to stutter between pants.

Ferris chuckles. "Gotta use the environment to your advantage, you know. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my nap."

"Yes, that's enough for now, I think. I need to feed Marth." You thank Ferris for the match, and leave the training ground.

Ferris returns to his nap, only to be awoken shortly afterward. Haley enters the training yard. "Alright, time for a bit of sword practice! Can't only do lance work, have to be ready for the next time we're in a cave or something. But, man, smashing training dummies gets so boring. They don't hit back like bad guys do!" She only then seems to notice the prone myrmidon. "Oh, hey Ferris... Oh! Hey, Ferris..."

"Let me guess. You want to spar?" He tosses her a training blade, rising to his feet. "Very well. I accept your challenge!"

Haley adopts a defensive stance. Ferris moves to one as well, then suddenly sweeps low. "Your feet are unguarded!" Haley stumbles backwards, barely raising her sword in time to block Ferris' next slash. "Keep your center of gravity low! You'll recover your balance faster!" After a few minutes, Haley decides she's had enough abuse, though she did land a few hits.

"Thanks Ferris, that was a blast! We'll have to do it again sometime. Anytime you want, just come find me. I'm usually at the stables, or in the mess hall. Or the barracks. Unless I'm on a mission, but you're usually with me when I'm on a mission n- OMYGOSH! We're mission buddies!" Her energy recovered, she gives Ferris a quick pat on the back and runs off.

"...Gods, where does she get all that energy?" With a shrug, Ferris returns to sleep.

As soon as Haley leaves, Lane walks in. "Ferris... Napping. Ha. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Ah, Lane. Here to practice that butchery you call swordplay again?"

A gleam of anger crosses her face, before she cracks a sadistic smile. "Ha. Maybe I'm inaccurate, but if I hit something, I actually hurt it. More than I can say about you, Tiny."

Ferris shrugs. "That's a big 'if.'"

"Yeah, well... Why would you even come out here to sleep? Surely there are better places than the training yard."

"Yes, but no more interesting places. Now, match me!" he rises, drawing his training blade.

* * *

You finish tending to Marth, just in time for lunch. As you leave the stables towards the mess hall, you overhear Wendy and Rain talking.

"Oh, Wendy. Guess what?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Oh, come on, guess."

"I... have no idea, honestly."

"Ah, you're no fun, Wendy. I have good news. A message just arrived from Antea. They've finished preparing a new mount for you, and they should arrive be arriving in the next few days."

"That's... fantastic, Captain. Can you tell me anything about him? What color is his mane? His eyes? How many hands tall? Weight? Favorite food?"

"Haha... Calm down, Wendy. Wouldn't you rather wait and see for yourself?"

"...I suppose... I'm just so excited! I mean... I'll always miss Caed, but I can't wait to make a new friend."

"You really love animals, don't you Wendy?"

"Ah... Yes. Sorry, Captain. I do tend to get a bit worked up. With your permission, I'll take my leave for lunch."

"Yes, goodbye Wendy."

You grab catch up to Wendy, and chat with her on the way to lunch. When you arrive, Bud waves to Wendy, and she excuses herself.

"Can I help you with something, Bud?"

"I wanted to make sure you were OK. You took quite a hit yesterday, one that was likely meant for me."

"It is the duty of a Holy Knight to act as a shield for all Valerians."

"Yes, well. Remember, I'm not just some helpless villager anymore. I may not be a Knight, but I am your ally."

"I'm glad to see your confidence. But we Holy Knights watch out for each other, as well."

Bud smiles. "I see. Well, I'm glad to know I'll have someone like you watching my back."

Wendy returns his smile. "I believe I was watching your front. _You_ can watch _my_ back."

True to her word, Rain collects you in the early afternoon to help prepare dinner. Syrene and Agni also join you, though not by choice. Neither seems particularly upset, though; Agni is actually excited by the prospect of preparing Valerian food. "In my wanderings, I have yet to have spent any time cooking. Lots of time spent fighting, yes, but no time cooking anything besides simple traveling food."

Rain hands him a potato. "I'm afraid you won't be learning any fancy cooking here, we usually prepare fairly simple meals. Soups, salads, and breads, things like that. Our country's pretty reliant on Carcinan crops, anyway, so we don't have a whole lot of food to waste."

"Oh..." He says, dejectedly.

After an hour of peeling potatoes with little more than idle chatter, you overhear Agni and Syrene chatting, Syrene stirring a large pot of soup soup while Agni stokes the flame. "Agni. I want to thank you. For saving me. If you hadn't been there, I'd probably be dead, just like... um... everyone else..."

"Oh... Syrene, you should not be thanking me because of lucky happenings. I was just in the act of passing through when the bandits attacked your home. I was fighting for my own surviving as much as anyone else's. And, I seem to be remembering you jumping in front of me when things were looking the bleakest."

"I honestly don't care about your motivations. You did what you did, regardless of why you did it. I feel like there's some saying about this, but I can't remember what it is..."

The fire catches, and Agni stands. "Yes, well... I am finding that disappointing. I am very much interested in learning what proverbs are popular in this country."

"I'm... sorry. I'm probably not a good coach to teach you... er... talking. Right talking. Um... Proper speech."

"Ah, well. I am sure there is much more you can be teaching me, if you are pleased."

"I'll... sure. I'll try." Agni begins to walk away, as Syrene calls out. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth!"

* * *

The next morning, you are sent on a short delivery to the outskirts of town. You are happy to see the few survivors of the Hearthstone massacre settling a small homestead on the outskirts, and they are thankful for the delivery of new farming equipment. You chat with some of your old acquaintances, catching up on old tales. When someone asks about your father, you sadly deliver the news, and a murmur of sadness runs through the group.

As you turn to return to the city, a shriek rings through the air, one you've don't recognize. You turn to see a large, draconic beast flying through the sky, straight toward the town. A second dives from a could behind it, and you see a large axe arc from the pursuer, striking the leader. The beast spins to the side, and plows into the ground uncomfortably close to you, covering you in a shower of dirt.

At this close range, you can see the beast wheres a saddle. "One of... This must be one of Carcina's wyverns?" A groan from the settling dust startles you. As it clears, you see a badly wounded man.

(A) Defend this man with your life  
**(B) Hail the second rider and talk it out  
**(C) Return to Trine to rally the Holy Knights

You aren't sure _why_ two Carcinan wyvern riders are fighting on the border, but you decide you should probably find out. You call for the villagers to go inside and hide, and ride over to the downed knight. You dismount to check his pulse, and find he's merely unconscious. Miraculously, he doesn't even have any obvious wounds; it appears his wyvern took the worst of the impact. The other wyvern circles above.

You wave at the circling wyvern, and he slowly descends, coming to a hover several feet above your head. "Hail, Valerian!" he calls down. "Your armor marks you as a Holy Knight, does it not?"

"No, I am merely a mercenary in their employ," you call back. "You've given these villagers quite the scare... Would you explain why you've attacked this man?"

It's difficult to tell with the wyvern in the way, but you believe he is saluting. "My apologies, ma'am, I did not intend for him to crash here. This dastard is a traitor and a deserter of the Carcinan army, and I have been tasked with retrieving him and bringing him to face the king's justice." Suddenly, 6 more wyverns descend from the clouds, quickly descending towards their leader. "We are technically in Valeria now, outside of our jurisdiction, but I trust you'll surrender him peacefully?" The man on the ground groans pathetically; he seems to be coming to.

(A) Hand him over  
(B) Throw him on your horse and break for the forest  
(C) Throw him on and make for town  
(D) Throw him and make for the plains  
**(E) Stall**

You decide to stall, sure that someone back in Trine will have noticed the 8 wyverns fighting on its outskirts and gone to assemble the Holy Knights. "Perhaps you would allow us to bring him to a healer? He's rather badly injured, and I fear he would not survive even the short flight back to Carcina."

"That wouldn't be a problem," he says. You detect a hint of a laugh in his voice. "My commander told me to drop him off in front of his tent... literally."

You're absolutely horrified at the proposition. "Listen, Sir... I don't know much about politics and laws and whatnot, but I'm fairly certain this man has the right to a trial, at least."

"With all due respect, the processes of the Carcinan army are of no concern to you. This man has already been found guilty."

You get an idea. "If he was already found guilty, how did he manage to escape your custody?"

"He... er..." The guard hesitates. "He... slit his guard's throat, and made a break for it. He's a very dangerous man. Surely you understand why you must return him? This entire town is at risk if you don't. We're doing you quite a service, really."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is he guilty of?"

"I do mind you asking. I'm afraid those are confidential matters."

"What's his name?"

"Listen, girl, I tire of these questions. He is a traitor, and a deserter. Return him to us peacefully, or I will be forced to take him from you."

"That would create quite an incident, killing a Valerian mercenary. Almost as good as declaring war. Are you prepared for that?"

The man levels a lance at you. "If need be."

Well, you weren't expecting that answer, but at least you bought a little time. The man on the ground stirs and begins to stand. "Got... to warn... Valeria..." Well, that tears it.

(A) Stand and fight, using the plains for mobility  
**(B) Retreat toward town  
**(C) Retreat into the woods  
(D) Screw it, hand him over

You mount your horse. "Very well," you call to the knight. You trot over to the downed rider, who's managed to regain his feet. Aside from some scrapes and cuts, he seems to be fine.

The wyvern lord calls down. "Excellent, we'll gather him and be on our way. You have my thanks."

You draw a hand axe as you approach the wounded rider. "You. What is your name?" You point your axe at him.

The rider shakes his head. "My... name? Dan. I am called Dan. Are you... a Holy Knight?"

"No, but I know where to find them. Now, I suggest you get on my horse as quick as you can." With that, you hurl your axe at the wyvern lord. He yells in surprise, and your axe catches him in the shoulder before he can evade. The other riders swoop down toward their captain, but you're already mounted with Dan holding on to your waist. You turn Marth and spur him toward town.

The riders flap after you, but the lord takes a moment to recover and break out of his hover. On the level trail, you're able to keep a slight lead on the riders, but once the lord gets up to speed, he begins closing the distance. You feel a hand reaching into your belt. "Er... Sorry," Dan says as he pulls out a hand axe. You hear him throw it with a grunt, and a wyvern screeches in anger. You don't look back to see how close the riders are, but that screech was painfully close.

You make it through the outskirts of town, and the buildings force the wyverns to maintain a higher altitude. They still throw the occasional handaxe, but Dan calls out warnings, and you manage to dodge most. The rest, Dan deftly swats away.

As you near the barracks, Rain and Haley fly up, turning to intercept the wyverns. You see Agni, Syrene, and Bud taking positions in high windows, and the others gather on the roof. Rain calls out "You are attacking a mercenary of the Holy Knights! Explain yourself immediately!"

The captain slows, stopping just out of range of your archers. "This girl harbors a fugitive of the Carcinan army! He is a traitor, and has been sentenced to death! Return him to us, immediately, or this will lead to all-war, I swear it!"

Rain hesitates, then flies down to meet you. "June, is what he says true?"

You open your mouth to reply, but Dan cuts you off. "I am a traitor, indeed. I come to warn you, Carcina plans to invade! I must speak to your commander, immediately."

The blood drains from Rain's face. She pauses for a moment to regain her composure, then returns to the sky. "Begone from this place! This man is now under the protection of the Holy Knights, and you will not have him."

"We'll burn down this whole town if we have to!" He turns and begins to fly away, his 6 riders following him.

(A) Send a team to follow the enemy wyverns and make sure they don't try anything (Choose 8)  
(B) Post guards on the barracks (Choose 8)  
**(C) Send a team to recover Dan's wyvern, then pull back to the barracks (Choose 4 to go out and 4 guards)**

Rain comes to a landing next to you. You briefly explain about the crashing wyvern, and the other riders. She turns to Dan.

"Thank you," Dan begins. "But we have precious little time. A Carcinan invasion force was being prepared, and they're probably on the way here right now, they mean to take Trine, then cut straight north to the capital. Take me to your commander, I'll give him as many details as I can. But, if I may deign to ask one favor of you, would someone please retrieve Shard? Er, my wyvern? I'd hate for him to wind up in the enemy's hands..."

"...Very well. June, since you know exactly where it crashed, will you lead a team to recover his wyvern?"

"Yes, of course, Captain. I'd like to bring... Haley, Ferris, and Bud."

Rain nods. "Very well. I'll begin organizing defenses here. Wendy, Jessup, Lane, escort our guest to Commander Doran."

You let Ferris onto your horse, and when Haley signals she is ready, you lead her towards the crash site. On the way, you consider your forces. You've seen upwards of 50 Holy Knights in the barracks at once, but several are out on missions and patrols. There are roughly 100 mercenaries and militia, many of them raw recruits and farmers fresh from the fields. If Carcina were to throw its forces at you, how well could Trine hold?

You follow the wyvern riders until you reach Dan's wounded wyvern. They continue south, ignoring you. Ferris dismounts while Haley flies overhead with Bud, watching the south. "So..." Ferris begins. "How... How are we going to get this big lizard back with us?" You realize the wyvern is easily 3 times as large as Marth, and probably weighs much, much more than you could drag. Come to think of it, you aren't sure what you'd do even if it were conscious...

The wyvern lets out a low snarl. "Er... Shard? Are you... awake...?" Suddenly, the beast's giant eyes snap open; it opens its mouth and releases an enraged snarl. "Easy, boy, easy... I'm supposed to take you to Dan." The wyvern seems to relax, but continues to make a low growl. You slowly approach, and gingerly pat it on its snout. "Can you walk, boy? Or... fly? Anything?"

To your surprise, the beast stands on its hind legs, flaring its wings, as if to test them. It flaps twice, then leaps into the air, slowly circling into a climb. "Well, I'll be damned..." you hear Ferris mutter.

You mount and begin heading back to town. Shard stays over you, flying slowly. You realize Haley is not following. "June!?" You look up to see Haley staring south. "We've got a big, big problem! Like, huge! Ju-"

Bud cuts her off. "There's a large group coming up the trail to the south!"

"Carcinans?"

"Looks like it!"

"How many?"

"Lots. They just keep coming... Gods, there must be a thousand!"

"What are they? Soldiers, cavalry, fliers?"

"Mostly soldiers, a few dozen cavalry and fliers..."

"...We need to get back to the barracks, quickly."

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	8. Chapter 6 - Invasion

Chapter 6: Invasion

* * *

As you return to the barracks, Dan's wyvern following you, you see Commander Doran, Dan, and Rain assembled on the roof. "Commander! Enemies approaching from the south!"

Doran's response is drowned out by a shriek from Shard as he lands on the roof, crawling over to Dan and nuzzling against him. "Oh, Shard, you're OK..." You notice Dan has been patched up.

Doran, unfazed by the 15-foot tall monster from the paleolithic era landing right next to him, calls down to you. "June! Get to the armory! We're pulling out all the stops!" You notice your friends are all carrying shiny new weapons, and you lead your group to claim theirs.

* * *

Rain received brave lance!  
Lane received brave sword!  
Alyssa received killing edge!  
Agni received elwind!  
Dan received steel axe and short axe!  
Haley, Agni, and Alyssa received vulneraries!  
Lane, Jessup, Dan, and Syrene received concoctions!

* * *

As you enter the armory, you crash headlong into a green-armored knight. You recognize his close-cropped pink hair; he was one of the two survivors of the Risen ambush a few days ago. "Ah... Excuse me, miss. I failed to watch where I was going. My apologies."

A red-armored knight, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail steps out behind him. "Oh, what's this, then, Walt? Found yourself a pretty young lass to play with before the big fight?"

"Jayce! Do not impugn my honor, nor hers. Now come, we must hurry to our stations. I wish you luck in the coming battle, miss." He gives you a slight bow as he steps beside you.

"Bah, he's got a stick so far up his ass, it's a miracle he can stand to sit a saddle... Ha!" The second knight turns to you. "Careful in there, miss, everyone's in quite a tiff. Better hurry if you're looking for the best weapons."

You step into the armory to find half the troops you've met all gathered in one place, all shuffling and shoving for weapons. You and your group joins the fray.

* * *

Bud received steel bow and longbow!  
Ferris received silver sword!  
Haley received steel lance and silver sword!  
Bud, Ferris, and Haley received vulneraries!

* * *

You somehow manage to fight your way through the throng and come out with a brace of axes. They are...

Choose 2:  
**(A) Brave Axe  
**(B) Silver Axe  
(C) Short Axe  
(D) Volant Axe  
(E) Superior Axe  
(F) Bolt Axe  
(G) Hammer  
**(H) Poleaxe**

You manage to get out of the throng with a particularly long axe, and an axe with most of its head carved out; its light weight makes you think it's designed for speed instead of damage. You see the rest of your group has managed to collect some weapons as well, and you head up to the roof.

Commander Doran is barking orders, positioning knights, mercenaries, and militia into defensive positions around the barracks. The sound of wings grabs his attention, and Wendy floats up to the roof, on a new mount. He white armor has been reinforced with silver trimmings, her blue hair barely poking out of her new helmet. Her new mount is charcoal black, and covered in dark armor.

* * *

Wendy has promoted to Dark Flier!  
Wendy received fire tome and silver lance!

* * *

"Commander! I've finished telling all the villagers to take cover. You orders?"

"Fall in, Wendy. I've got a special mission for you." He notices you for the first time. "You as well, June. All of your team." As he orders troops into position, he gradually filters a handful out to join him on the roof. Soon, you are surrounded by Bud, Rain, Haley, Wendy, Lane, Ferris, Jessup, Alyssa, Syrene, and Agni. "Not enough mounts..." you hear Doran mutter. "Jayce! Walt! Dan, you too! Get over here!" When everyone's gathered, Doran addresses all of you.

"All right, listen up. There's no chance that we'll be able to hold against this enemy force. I plan to bleed them as best we can, then surrender the town. However, we must, _must_ warn the capital. That's where you come in. We'll slow them down, try to take out their fliers and cavalry, you just focus on running. Get to the capital. Warn the council. Any questions?"

No one speaks. You look around the circle. Most of your comrades have a look of grim determination on their faces. Rain's face is crossed with worry, but she bits her tongue. You can now see about 3 dozen wyverns flapping around the southern border of town. You're running out of time.

(A) Depart immediately  
**(B) Wait until the enemy is committed to the attack and try to slip away in the confusion  
(C) Try to draw the wyverns into battle ahead of their main force, then escape**

"Are they using their wyverns to scout?" you ask Dan.

"Most likely." He takes off, briefly circling the building before landing again; this seems to cause a bit of a stir among the enemy wyverns, and they come a bit closer. "Yes, it appears they're a good ways ahead of the enemy's main force."

"Commander Doran, I think we should try to lure those wyverns in closer, then slip away when they're busy with the troops here."

"Hm..." He strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Clever. And if we can take down those wyverns, your odds of reaching the capital are greatly improved... All right, saddle up and move. But for Naga's sake, be careful, it's no exaggeration to say the fate of Valeria rides with you."

Who do you want to ride with you?  
(A) Bud  
(B) Lane  
**(C) Ferris  
**(D) Alyssa  
(E) Jessup  
(F) Syrene  
(H) Agni

**June: Ferris  
Dan: Syrene  
Wendy: Bud  
Haley: Jessup  
Walt: Lane  
Jayce: Agni  
Rain: Alyssa**

Ferris jumps on Marth's back. Before you can set out, a voice calls from the rampart. "June! Take this with you!" Commander Doran tosses you a small blue satchel.

* * *

June received elixer!

**Aside: elixers are used as extra lives, allowing a fallen character a second chance.**

* * *

You shout your thanks to Doran, then gallop off. You hear the others falling in behind you. You set south, preparing to attack the wyverns. As you approach, a handful throw their axes at you, but none connect. Your forces return their attacks with bow and tome; one rider loses his seat and falls several dozen feet to the ground, landing on his neck. One of the wyverns goes into a panic as it's simultaneously struck by an arrow and two fireballs. The berserk wyvern almost throws its rider, but other wyvern riders manage to help him get it under control. Before the enemy can recover, your team launches a second attack, then retreats out of their throwing range.

The ground forces are still a few minutes behind, but the enemy cavalry spots the wyverns in trouble and begins to pull ahead. The wyverns follow you a bit to attack, but you dance on the edge of their range, moving in to pelt them from afar, then retreating, drawing them ever closer to the barracks and bleeding their numbers. The riders realize your trap, and stop well short of the barracks, though they've already lost almost a third of their force. For a moment, you fear your plan has failed, until you look up and see Doran smirking on the rooftop. "**Fire!**" he calls in his booming voice.

A dozen archers pop out from shop windows and alleyways south of the barracks. The wyverns have no time to react before another third is shot down. As they retreat, more are picked off. Of the three dozen scouts they began with, only four go limping home, most with serious wounds. Doran smiles down at you. "Well, this is your chance. Get moving."

The capital is a day and a half to the north by horse. After a few hours of hard riding, the sun has set. You decide to make camp. You don't dare to risk a fire, but you decide few hours of rest will do but you and your mounts some good.

Support-building time! Choose 7.  
**(A) June/Ferris B  
**(B) June/Syrene C  
(C) June/Agni C  
**(D) June/Dan C  
**(E) Rain/Alyssa C  
**(F) Bud/Wendy B  
(G) Bud/Syrene C  
(H) Haley/Jessup C  
**(I) Wendy/Agni C  
(J) Lane/Walt C  
**(K) Alyssa/Syrene C  
**(L) Jessup/Agni C  
**(M) Syrene/DanC  
**(N) Agni/Jayce C

Also, pick 3 guards to watch the camp.

**Alyssa, Bud, Wendy**

"Wake the others," you whisper. You hope the threat will pass unnoticed. Maybe you'll even be able to catch them off guard and tired...

Alyssa moves around the camp, stirring the others as she stirred you. You gather your axes, moving as quietly as possible. Bud continues to watch the road. Alyssa wakes Rain, Walt, Jayce, and Agni. You move to help her, approaching Wendy and waking her the same as Alyssa woke you. Alyssa moves on to Jessup, and you approach Dan, asleep beside his mount. When you try to cover his mouth and shush him, he lets out a muffled cry, as have several of the others. It's nowhere near loud enough to alert the riders on the road; however, a deep growling noise gives you pause.

You slowly look to the left, to see Shard's eye flutter open, then adjust to stare into your own. Seeing you with your hands on his master, he bares his fangs and releases a piercing shriek. You jump back. Well, everyone's awake now, your friends all jumping to their feet. The riders, who were nearly passed, come to a halt. You realize there were a few more than you had thought, but still only around two dozen. You charge to the front of your forces, as the enemy cavalry forms a line and prepares to charge.

Those who were awakened early on form up behind and beside you. Bud looses an arrow as the knights begin to charge, felling the lead cavalier. You brace your poleaxe into the ground, and another cavalier impales himself upon it, unable to turn as his comrades box him in. You rip your axe free, and drive it into a paladin as he passes. He falls from his horse, but rolls to his feet, and turns to face you, sword drawn. You draw your brave axe and face him. Ferris appears beside you, a wicked smile on his face. "What, you guys weren't going to invite me?"

Dan and Rain have launched a counter charge, diving through the enemy's formation before rolling around and slashing through their rear. Agni narrowly dodges a great knight's lance, before spinning around and incinerating him with a fireball, **"The power of the flame cannot be tamed!"** The great knight screams in pain, falling to the ground, his black armor glowing red. Beside him, Bud grabs a cavalier's lance, ripping him to the ground.

Syrene has climbed into a tree, loosing arrows and evading javelins. Alyssa drops from somewhere higher in the tree, landing on a passing cavalier and slitting his throat before nimbly rolling off and disappearing into a bush. Walt and Jayce emerge from the trees, mounted and slashing at anyone who comes in range. Haley and Wendy are back-to-back, swords in hand, separated from their mounts. Jessup hides under a bush, jumping out and running to heal Bud when he receives a slash to the shoulder.

You manage to wipe out the cavalry, and Bud and Syrene plant a brace of arrows into the last survivor as he tries to flee. After the battle, you realize something had been missing. The normal sounds of battle were... dulled. That's when you realize, Lane's familiar screech of rage was absent from the battle. As everyone cleans themselves up, you dash into the thicket, searching, praying she's OK. You find her pinned to a tree, a lance driven through her shoulder straight into the ground. "Oh, gods... JESSUP! Lane's hurt! She's hurt really badly..." She barely looks up as she hears you screaming.

Use Elixer?  
**(A) Yes  
**(B) No

"Hang in there, Lane. Help's on the way..." You pull the elixer out of your bag, and force it into her mouth. "Drink, come on, drink..." Lane takes a few sips, and begins coughing. Her first few coughs cause her to spew blood, but after a few more sips, she begins to breath normally.

"Get this... Ungh... Damn spear out of me... Oh, gods, that really hurts..."

Jessup comes running up, the color draining from her face. "Oh gods, is she alive? I'm so sorry, I didn't see her get hurt, I didn't go to help her..."

"I'm fine, just... get this spear out of me, or I'm not going anywhere. Dastard got me before I could reach my sword..."

Ferris peaks over your shoulder. "Well, I guess I should train you in the art of napping. If you always take that long waking up, you're going to end up dead over and over again."

"Yeah, ha-ha, let's all laugh at Lane... Ignore the fact that there is a _spear_ in her arm, pinning her to the ground!" You draw your axe and quickly hack the head off the spear. "OW!" Before you can help her, Lane grabs the shaft of the spear, ripping it out of her shoulder. She turns to Jessup. "Well? Patch me up. I'd hate to bleed to death now and waste June's elixer. Tsk. I was careless..."

Jessup is very clearly shaken, but he raises his staff, and a glowing light surrounds Lane's shoulder. The hole closes quickly, and a look of relief washes over her face. "That's better. Sorry to be such a burden... It won't happen again. I swear it."

* * *

Jessup is exhausted!  
Bud is exhausted!

* * *

"We need to get moving again. Even if the enemy's scouts have been wiped out, we must reach Antea and warn them as fast as possible. If they don't have time to prepare, this will all be for naught." Rain's warning spurs everyone to action, and you set out immediately. Your mounts are moving much faster, obviously glad for the break.

You pass a few traders, and buy a small meal, which you eat along the way. You are only a few miles from the capital, two hours ride, at most, before you encounter anything else. Your fliers lower themselves, and Rain warns you that a group of Risen are on the path ahead of you. She says she spots 10 axe-wielders and at least 4 archers in the trees beside the trail. You assume there are likely more in the trees.  
**  
(A) Charge through them, maybe they'll slow the Carcinan's down  
**(B) Best deal with them now  
(C) Send a small team to fight them (choose 5, need not include June) while the rest watch for reinforcements  
(D) Take a different route to Antea

"Break through!" You don't slow your pace. Instead, you spur Marth on, pushing him as hard as you can. You slam a pair of Risen fighters out of the way, smashing one's skull with your axe as you pass. Ferris sends the other's head sailing.

You look overhead. Rain easily slips by the enemy in the air, gracefully weaving between the arrows. Haley, Wendy and Dan try to follow her, but they can't keep up with their captain's acrobatics. Wendy and Dan make it through without any major injuries, but an arrow catches Haley in the flank, and she loses her grip. Before she can fall, Jessup grabs hold of her, and she manages to regain control, flapping to safety.

* * *

Haley is now exhausted!

* * *

Clear of the Risen's arrows, you turn to watch the others. Jayce tears through the enemy's line easily, deflecting an axe swing with his sword. Walt approaches the enemy line, but you notice his horse is slowing down instead of speeding up. At his present speed, he won't be able to pierce the enemy's line... He something, and the horse lunges forward once more; however, Lane was not prepared for the force of the sudden jolt. She grabs her shoulder, clutching at her wound as she falls to the ground. Walt spears a Risen as he passes, dropping the javelin and continuing on. It's not until he clears the Risen and sees the look on your face that he notices his missing rider.

Lane struggles to her feet, narrowly evading an axe swing that would have severed her head from her neck. She reaches for her sword, pulling the monster blade out of its scabbard and decapitating the attacking Risen in one fell swoop. Before she can react, an arrow embeds itself in her chest. "I'm... done for... GO!" she calls to you. You hesitate, and start to move back to her. More Risen burst from the trees between you, at least three dozen. You know you can't make it in time. **"GO!"** you hear again, more forcefully.

As you watch on, Lane swings her blade in a viscous arc, felling a Risen and badly wounding the two beside it. She whirls it over her head as she spins, bringing it down in a powerful vertical slice, cleaving a Risen in twain. Another arrow flies from the trees, catching her in the chest beside the first. You see her stagger backwards. One last time, she calls to you - **"GET OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!"** - before raising her sword and charging back into the throng of Risen, screaming her usual enraged scream. You turn and reluctantly begin moving away. Suddenly, the screaming stops. As you glance back one last time, you see with her slumped down with her back to a tree, another half dozen arrows now sprouting from her chest. "I should have... trained harder... Should have... been the best..."

End of chapter 6

* * *

Lane has been killed…

* * *

New Character!  
Dan  
Class: Wyvern Rider  
Skills: Strenth+, Luna  
HP: ****  
Str: ****(*)  
Mag: *  
Skill: ****  
Speed: *****  
Def: ***  
Res: *  
Luck: ***

New Character!  
Walt  
Class: Cavalier  
Skills: Pavise  
HP: ****  
Str: ****  
Mag: *  
Skill: ***  
Speed: ****  
Def: ***  
Res: ****  
Luck: ***

New Character!  
Jayce  
Class: Cavalier  
Skills: Renewal, Focus  
HP: ***  
Str: ***  
Mag: *  
Skill: ****  
Speed: *****  
Def: ****  
Res: ***  
Luck: ***


	9. Chapter 7 - Holy City Antea

Chapter 7: Holy City Antea

* * *

You arrive at Antea as the sun begins to set. The light glints off the large structures, giving their white stones a beautiful rosy hue. The main gate stands before you, an imposing, double portcullis of iron. It stands open, but several guards stand before it, armed with halberds. One eyes you suspiciously. Rain lands. "We are Holy Knights of the Trine garrison, with dire news. Carcina has invaded."

The guard steps back in surprise. "W-What?" He turns and points his halberd at Dan as it lands. "T-Then why is he here?"

"He's the one who warned us about the attack. Now, please let us through. We must warn the captain of the guard." The guard moves his eyes back to Rain, but keeps his halberd facing Dan.

"I... I can't let a Carcinan knight into the holy city! He might be a traitor, or a spy, or... or..."

You step decide to step in and convince the guard.

(A) Intimidate  
(B) Logic  
**(C) Empathy  
**(D) Make Dan wait outside  
(E) Screw it. Put an axe in Dan's back.  
(F) Screw it. Put an axe in the guard's head.

"Look. This man risked his life to bring us warning of Carcina's attack; in fact, he was very nearly captured and killed. Without him, we would have been slaughtered. Because of his actions, we have a fighting chance, a chance to rally the defenses of Antea. He is a hero, yet you treat him as an enemy. Every second you stall us is another moment the true enemy draws closer! One of my dear friends sacrificed herself to let us bring you this message. Please, you must let us through, we must be heard..."

The guard stands indecisively for a moment, before slowly lowering his halberd. He turns to Rain. "Will you vouch for him?"

"I trust this man with my life."

"Very well. Proceed. But leave your... lizard outside." Shard growls slightly.

"He doesn't like being called a lizard," Bud says, stroking Shard's head as he dismounts. "It's OK boy, he's just nervous. Wait out here for me, alright? Why don't you see if you can find a nice tasty deer or something?" You aren't sure how much of that Shard understood, but he takes flight with a roar, heading for the forest. The rest of your group leads their mounts to the guardhouse stables.

A soldier leads you into a doorway built into the city's wall. Though the wall itself is only a few feet thick, a narrow flight of stairs goes both upward and downward. Glancing up, you see several perches for snipers with small slits for firing at invaders. The soldier leads you downward, into a surprisingly large, underground room. Several tables are set up, and more doors open up from this room, and you realize you are standing in Antea's barracks. Several soldiers have gathered for dinner, and Rain dismisses most of your group to join them, keeping you and Dan as the soldier leads you down a small tunnel.

A short distance from the mess hall, the soldier stops in front of an office. He salutes to Rain, and leaves your group. Rain knocks on the door. A gruff voice calls from inside. "Enter."

As Rain opens the door, you see a room, reinforced with white stone, polished to a blinding sheen. Shelves are lined with carefully arranged books, maps, and models. A simple, tidy desk is in the center of the room. A woman, around Rain's age, sits in the chair. Her long, blonde hair flows behind her back, and her piercing blue eyes quickly scan your group. "Captain Rain," she begins, in a surprisingly deep voice. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" If she's actually getting any pleasure from this meeting, her tight-lipped expression does not reveal it.

"Dire news, Lady Charlotte. Carcina has launched an attack on Trine, and a defector has informed us they make for the capital."

The commander does not react. "And you're sure about this?"

"Ma'am! Trine was under siege when we left. Their cavalry pursued us far up the road to Antea, before we eliminated them. I can only surmise they are indeed targeting the capital."

She closes her eyes for a moment, before turning to Dan. "I assume you are our defector?"

Dan tries his best to emulate the Valerian salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"And why did you try to warn us?"

"My mother is Valerian, and I hoped to avert the war entirely."

"I see. Captain, who is our third friend here?"

Rain places a hand on your shoulder. "A mercenary... well, she was a farmer until just recently... Anyway, she's the one who rescued Sir Dan when his defection... turned south, shall we say."

"So, why have you brought her to my office?"

"Because, she is willing to fight, fiercely loyal to her friends, and a clever strategist.

For several minutes, you discuss numbers, time, and strength with Rain, Charlotte, and Dan. You approximate 200 soldiers are currently stationed in the capital, while a force of just over 1,000 Carcinans march from the south. It is estimated they will arrive within two days. Rain suggests calling on other towns for aid, but Charlotte points out how thinly the Holy Knights are spread. It would take several riders around two days to rally a sizable force, perhaps 600 more fighters, from the nearest towns.

Regarding the town's defenses, 2 catapults are positioned over the main gate, but are vulnerable to air attack. Murder holes are installed around the entirety of the city wall. The northern side is surrounded by impassable mountains. The main gate defends the southern side. The west wall has a small gate and drawbridge, with a small river flowing just outside the wall. The east wall has nothing but forest, which approaches right up to the wall. The city's stockpile of food is sufficient to outlast a siege lasting up to 3 weeks. If no call for help is dispatched, help will still likely come eventually.

After what feels like days of discussing weak points and strategy, Charlotte places her elbows on the table, folds her fingers together, and rests her chin on them. A slight smile of amusement crosses her face. "Well, the optimal course of action is clear to me. Out of curiosity, I'd like to know what our friend here would do..." She gives you a curious look.

**(A) Begin stationing additional troops on patrols, and have everyone on high alert  
**(B) Send a small team to harass the enemy's main force and decrease their numbers  
**(C) Send for help immediately  
**(D) Some combination of the above

"Well... I would definitely step up patrols, but we've got to send a call for help. Even if we can only get a few extra men, we'd be in a much better position... I mean, a wall's only as good as its defenders, and it would be difficult for 200 men to watch the entirety of this wall. Even Holy Knights need sleep..."

Charlotte gives you a genuine smile. "Just so. Heh... Captain Rain's always been good about surrounding herself with good people... At any rate, you're dismissed. You three should go get some food and head to bed. It seems you've had a rough day, and tomorrow's not looking too much better. I have preparations to make..."

By the time you return to the mess hall, dinner is over. Your friends have already finished their meals and retired to the bunks. A lone knight sits at a table, 3 bowls of soup around him. "Hah, there y'ar! I was startin' to think ol' Commander Charlotte had taken her axe to ya or something! Now get over here and eat yer soup before it gets any colder!" He wears a bright blue suit, which you recognize as the underarmor several of the knights in Trine wore. His short hair is a mixture of black and grey, and he sports a magnificent silver beardstatche.

"Holland?" Rain runs up and throws her arms around him. "You old coot, don't tell me they haven't kicked you out yet!"

"HAR! You're no spring chicken yourself! And these guys finally realize what a treasure I am, they've got me training new recruits!"

"You're kidding! That's fantastic! Oh... June, Dan, meet Holland. I trained with him, years and years ago. Oh, it's been much too long..."

The meal is interesting, to say the least. Rain's more animated than you've ever seen her, retelling stories from her days as a rookie Holy Knight. Holland's jovial laughter brightens your mood, and you even notice Dan smiling a bit. As you finish your soup, Charlotte walks in.

"Party's over, you four. Lights out in ten, I need you at your best tomorrow. We need to prepare to receive our guests."

How are you planning to spend the day tomorrow?

1: Work with the archer teams to stockpile ammo for the catapults and archers  
2: Work with the axe teams to trim the trees on the west side  
3: Scout for the enemy with the flying teams  
**4: Familiarize yourself with the town in case things go south  
**5: Reinforce the eastern gate with the others

Also, pick... Ho boy. 13 supports.  
**(A) June/Bud B  
**(B) June/Syrene C  
**(C) June/Agni C  
**(D) June/Walt C  
(E) June/Javce C  
**(F) Rain/Alyssa C  
(G) Rain/Dan C  
**(H) Rain/Walt C  
**(I) Rain/Holland B  
(J) Bud/Alyssa C  
(K) Haley/Wendy B  
**(L) Haley/Agni C  
(M) Haley/Dan C  
**(N) Wendy/Agni C  
**(O) Wendy/Dan C  
**(P) Ferris/Alyssa C  
(Q) Jessup/Syrene C  
**(R) Jessup/Agni C  
(S) Agni/Jayce C  
(T) Dan/Holland C  
**(U) Walt/Jace C  
(V) June/Haley B**

The next morning, you are assembled in the mess hall. A tall man in long, dark-green robes similar to Doran's enters. His short, dark hair accentuates his narrow, dark eyes and pale skin. His glare sweeps across the room. He pauses on you for half a second, and a chill runs up your spine. He stares into the center of the room, and begins speaking in an emotionless monotone.

"Commander Charlotte has filled me in on the situation. Cavalry has already been dispatched to rally our forces. Fliers, I want you scouting south for the enemy host. Archers, I want you preparing the main gate's defenses. Mages, axe wielders, trim back the trees to the west. I am... disappointed they were allowed so out of control. Everyone else, reinforce the east gate. The enemy will be here before tomorrow night, but we will be prepared to fight them before sunset. You have your orders. Dismissed."

He turns and leaves, arms locked behind his back. "Er... Who was that?" you ask Haley.

"You don't know Horatio? Oh, right, you're only a mercenary - I mean, not that there's anything wrong with being a mercenary. He's the archbishop's right-hand man. He handles logistics, strategy, troop movement and training... He pretty much runs Valeria. Archbishop Saul trusts him completely, so he's given a lot of leeway. He may seem a bit scary, but he's actually really concerned about everyone's well-being. I think he's just so uptight because he's got so much to worry about, it's got to be hard having an entire country's economy and defense and all that depending on you." Well, that was a surprisingly thorough explanation.

Rain comes up to you after the meeting. "So, June, you aren't really a Holy Knight, so you don't _have_ to go trim the hedges if you, say, wanted to join me on the scouting team..."

"Hm..." You consider your options. "I've always been good at chopping trees, but I think I should acquaint myself with this town first. I've only been here one, as a really little girl, so I don't exactly know the layout. If I'm going to be fighting here, I need to know how to get from A to B, right?"

"Oh..." You can tell Rain's disappointed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Well, if you change your mind..." She gives a slight wave as she turns to walk away.

"I bet you could get a really good look at the town from the air," Haley says. "And it wouldn't be a problem for me to make a quick sweep before I head south... Want to take a little ride?" You smile and accept.

After a quick breakfast, you meet Haley outside at the stables. You join her on Fare, and he quickly leaps into the air. Haley takes you low and fast over the town, pointing to buildings and spouting random information. She almost crashes into a steeple while she tells you about how delicious the cake at a certain shop is. You start to feel sick by the time you come in for a landing near the central temple. "I... guess you know this town pretty well..." you stutter. "I noticed you weren't even watching where you were flying half the time..."

"Well, yeah, I've flown through this town so often I know it like the back of my hand. Huh, when did I get that scar... Anyway. I was trained in Antea. All Holy Knights are. It's where I met Fare! And Wendy and Rain!" You realize the town's defenders are likely largely trainees. "Anyway, I've got to get back to the scouting mission. Have fun exploring! And tell everyone that Haley says hi!" With that, she takes to the sky.

Haley strikes out over the south wall, and arrive just as several of the other knights are taking off. Wendy pulls up next to her. "Where were you, Haley?"

"June wanted to explore the town for a bit, so I gave her a tour. Do you think we'll have time to stop by that bakery later? You know the one, the one with those little honey cakes..."

"Ah, yes... They also sold oat cakes, if I recall. I remember Caed really... loved them..."

"Oh... Wendy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... Er..."

Wendy pauses for a moment, then shakes her head. "I was careless. I made a mistake, and my mount paid for it. I lost a close friend that day... But I learned that I have to be stronger. Faster. Smarter. I've grown a lot since then." She manages a smile. "You've grown, too. I noticed you've been taking better care of Fare lately."

"Yeah, but it's thanks to your tutoring. I've always loved flying, but I guess I haven't always been considerate of the reason I'm able to fly. But you, you taught me that Fare's my partner, not just some tool, not some pair of wings or something like that. He's a living, breathing creature. And a total sweetheart, besides!"

Wendy gives a slight chuckle. "Well, you're certainly learning. Come on, we better hurry up, the others are getting ahead of us." She spurs her mount on, flapping south against the slight breeze. Beneath them, the archers scurry along the south wall.

Jessup helps Syrene roll a large barrel up a ramp. "What's... in this thing, anyway?" he manages to grunt out.

"It's... What do you call it? Pitch..." she replies. "For the catapults... You set this barrel on fire... ugh... then you... um... fling it. Fling it at the enemy. And it kind of... splatters. Splatters them with pitch... And since it was on fire, and pitch... hurk... burns so well... it makes them burn, too... So, you get a bunch of... burning enemy soldiers... Around wherever the barrel... er... lands..."

Jessup stops rolling, a horrified look on his face. "That's... horrible! Who would make something like this!?"

Syrene braces against the barrel, barely able to stop it from rolling back down. "It's war... I mean... How is it different from when Agni... you know... throws his fireballs at people? It's just... slower, I guess."

Jessup recovers, and rejoins in pushing the barrel. "I... guess. It just seems... scary, you know? Burning to death seems like a pretty awful way to go..."

"That's... true, I suppose. It wouldn't be my first choice... Hm... What would be the... ideal... way to die?"

Alyssa pipes up from the ledge above them. "Well, isn't this a cheery conversation? You better not be putting any ideas into his head about dying. I won't let him."

Bud grabs her shoulder and tugs her back. "Don't lean over the edge like that. It makes me nervous."

"I'm not going to fall," she says with annoyance, throwing his hand off. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights? Ha... so that's why they're rolling the barrel up instead of our big guy."

Bud nervously glances over the edge. "I'm... weary. Careful. No point in falling to my death when plenty of Carcinans are coming to help me with that."

"Heh. You make it sound like you think we'll lose."

"Nah, of course not... But I doubt we'll all make it through, y'know? Everyone's luck runs out eventually."

"That's defeatist talk! Luck's a skill, like strength or speed. You just have to train it."

"That's... crazy talk."

"Want to bet? Tell you what. Tonight, we'll play some cards, I'll show you what I mean." With a mischievousness grin, she jumps over the edge.

Alyssa casually walks away from the bottom of the wall, glancing up to see a panicked Bud peering over the edge. She sticks her tongue out with a wink, and strolls off.

"That was a pretty impressive jump you did there," a voice calls out to her. She turns to see Ferris lying against a tree. He jumps to his feet. "You're agile. Really agile. I'm always looking for new training partners, I'd love to see if you can match my speed..."

Alyssa raises her palms. "Whoa, no thanks, Ferris. I'm not much for fighting... Fighting fair, at least."

"Hm..." Ferris scratches his chin. "That's true..." He cocks his head, eyeing Alyssa carefully.

"Er... I don't like the way you're looking at me..."

"Tell you what. You don't have to fight me fairly. I can't expect all opponents to fight fairly... So I need to train for... unforeseen circumstances. Tell you what. I'll carry a blunted sword for the rest of the day, and you can try to catch me off guard. Heh... This could be pretty fun..."

Alyssa slowly backs away. "Er... Right. I'll definitely be coming for you... later... Heh... Heh..." She laughs nervously as she moves away. Ferris grins back, laying back down, and pulling his headband down.

"Looking forward to it..."

* * *

Walt and Jayce are in the stables. Walt is clearly in a sour mood. "I can't believe they didn't send us with the rest of the cavaliers... We need all the men available at our disposal to gather reinforcements if we want any hope of victory tomorrow..."

Jayce leans against a beam, slipping a biscuit from his pocket. "Well... They must have figured we'd be exhausted from the trip up from Trine. And we are. I am, at least. Just be grateful for the break."

"But if my actions could save even one life... I need to make it up to Lane, make sure her sacrifice-"

"Walt. Cool it. Let me spell it out for you: if you're exhausted, you're not going to be any good to anyone. The best way you can help right now is to rest up, and make sure you're at your best when it really counts. And I swear to Naga herself, if you start blaming yourself for that girl's death, I'm going to beat you senseless."

"But, it was my-"

"Of course there's more you could have done to save her, now that you have time to think about it. In the heat of the moment, there was nothing you could have done. No one thinks that fast."

"...I still feel responsible. But, thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"You'll feel better, with time. Just... promise you won't do anything rash."

* * *

Rain gently touches down, and Dan thuds into the ground behind her. "Anything?" he asks.

"Nothing yet... If my estimates are right, we'll come up on the enemy host about half an hour south of here. But I figured this would be a good place to take a quick break for lunch." She slides a pair of sandwiches from her bag, and hands one to Dan.

"Thanks..." he mutters.

"Hm? Something wrong?"

"No, it's just... You've been so nice to me. All of you. And you've barely known me a full day."

"Well, of course. I mean, you risked your life to warn us and all..."

"Yes, but you were so... quick to trust me."

"You seem like a pretty nice guy. A bit... grumpy, perhaps. But a good guy. Now, hurry up and finish your sandwich. We need to get back in the air. Better to find the enemy than have them find us, you know?"

"...Yeah."

You wander the streets for several hours, making a rough map of the city. The street layout is relatively simple, with all major roads stemming from the central temple and smaller streets connecting the major roads, like a spider web. You observe the fortification of the east wall. They are lining the base of the river with wooden spikes and creating wooden palisades just inside the wall.

You cross the town along the northern perimeter, inspecting the wall. You are unable to find any obvious weaknesses, and a quick trip to the top of the wall reveals what appears to be an impenetrable mountain pass, though you think that if any enemy fliers survived, this would be the ideal place to cross, while your archers were busy to the south. As you approach the west wall, you look down to see several men hacking at trees. You spot a familiar face. Agni happens to glance up, and he gives you a wave. You see a rope ladder hanging down from the wall, and you decide to climb down to say hello.

"Hello, Agni. Hard at work, I see."

"Yes, I am working very hard. These axe men are felling the trees, then I am burning off the leaves and the unnecessary things, and then we are loading them onto the carts. They are being taken off to being used at the east gate, I am believing." So that's where they were getting their wood.

"Smart. Not only do they deny the enemy a potential resource, they gain one... Heh. I used to chop wood for a living, you know."

"No, I am not knowing this. You have not been telling me much about yourself at all." You realize you haven't really had a conversation with Agni before.

"Well. I can't say I'm all too interesting. I grew up on a farm, taking care of animals when I was little. I used to watch Pa chopping firewood, and I'd always try to help him... I guess I eventually got strong enough to actually use his axe, and... huh. I don't really remember why I decided I'd rather chop wood than take care of the animals. Maybe because it was... harder. More demanding. I figured I should handle the hard work and let Pa take it easy in the fields. Smells better, too."

Agni gives a slight laugh. "Yes, I am agreeing that the woods are smelling much nicer than the stables."

"Oh, listen to me ramble on about myself. I'd like to know a bit more about you, Agni. I mean, you're a traveler, right?"

"Yes, I-"

Charlotte appears, holding an imposing axe. "Cut the chatter. These trees aren't going to cut themselves. And you. Rain's little protege. Where've you been this morning? We need all the help we can get."

Agni gives you an apologetic smile. "I did not mean to get you in trouble. I will be saving my story for another time, yes?"

You spend the rest of the day hacking down trees under Charlotte's watchful eyes. You are surprised to see her tearing into trees with the best of them, perhaps better than the best of them.

You return to the barracks as the sun is fading. There are still a handful of trees near the west wall, but all are too short to reach the top of the wall, or too flimsy to support a human's weight. As you enter the mess hall, Bud greets you.

"Hey, June. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, I just couldn't... I just wanted to say I'm real sorry about your pa..."

"Oh... Bud... Um... Thanks..." You feel incredibly awkward. "It seems like we haven't had any time to talk lately..."

"Yeah... Not like back on the farm. We were always hanging around together when we weren't busy working..."

"Yeah. Heh... Remember the time you were practicing with your bow, and you hit the ol' bull with an arrow?"

"Ugh... Don't remind me. That monster nearly gored me. I swear, til the day it died, it was always giving me the evil eye. And it ain't like you never got in trouble. Remember the time you chopped down that tree, and a beehive fell out? And then you get home, and your clothes are all soppin' wet?"

"H-Hey!" You can feel a slight flush in your cheeks. "If a bunch of bees were chasing you, you'd dive in a river, too." The two of you share a laugh. "...I miss those days..."

"Yeah..." Bud adds sadly. He pats you on the shoulder, and you pull him into a hug, before realizing everyone's staring.

"Er... I'll... Talk with you later Bud." You don't even want to know how badly you're blushing.

You grab your dinner, and head to find Agni, hoping to finish your chat from earlier. However, you find him chatting with Wendy. "You are... very good with the animals, yes?"

Wendy gives him a questioning look. "I suppose... Though there's always more to learn. But maybe I can help you. What do you want to know?"

"What can you be telling about pegasi? We are having almost none in my country. But they would be very useful in crossing the sands."

"Ah, so you're from the eastern desert, then? Well, it's possible to breed pegasi anywhere, or just about, but they do much better in cooler climates. I think it may have something to do with how they fly, something like the heat interfering with their feathers or something... But that's just a guess."

"Yes, we are having very many heat updrafts and dust tornadoes. I can seeing how that may make flying difficult... I am having one more question."

"Yes?"

"Why are pegasi so... preferring women over men? I am hearing they will not be letting men ride them alone, and I was noticing your pegasus was very unhappy to be carrying me, even with you around..."

"To be frank, I'm not sure. It's well known that pegasi prefer women, but I've never been able to find a satisfying answer as to why..."

You decide to leave them to their chat and find somewhere else to eat. You spot Haley, and go to thank her for giving you the tour earlier. She spots you first. "Oh! June, over here! Come sit here! I was just talking with Dan about his wyvern."

"Yes, she was... barraging me with questions."

"Well, I haven't seen a wyvern before Shard! He's really cool. And his scales feel really neat. He looks like he'd be cold and kind of gross, but he's really smooth."

"I found her hugging Shard earlier... I'm kind of surprised he didn't eat her."

"No way, Shard's a giant sweety! He's like a great, scaly puppy. Can I ride him sometime?"

"Er... I suppose I could take you up for a quick flight sometime..."

"That's awesome! I love flying, but I've never ridden anything besides a pegasus. Oh, this is so exciting, isn't it June!?"

You give her a weak smile, and pat Dan apologetically on the back. "Oh, Haley. Thanks for earlier."

"Oh, that? No problem. Hey, once we're done fighting, Wendy and I are going to go celebrate at that bakery I showed you. You should come, too!"

During dinner, Rain and Holland are constantly surrounded by soldiers pestering them for stories.. You manage to catch a few snippets.

"And then Rain runs to grab the commander..."

"And Holland's just stuck hanging onto his lance. I don't even know how he managed to get it stuck in a tree, or why he thought using his lance like a ladder would be a good idea..."

"Hey! There was a cat up there, and that little girl was really upset. I had to do something!"

"Yeah, and he didn't even realize... I just jumped on my pegasus and grabbed the thing. And before I could even get it back on the ground, his lance starts snapping..."

"Alright, I'll admit it, I shouldn't have been wearing my armor to climb a tree, but the lance was a good idea. It's not my fault if I'd already weakened it when I smashed our commander over the head during training!"

Everyone seems in good spirits, considering what tomorrow will bring. Charlotte appears, and you expect her to send everyone to bed early, but instead she stands in the corner, trying to hide a slight smile on her face as she listens in with the rest of the group.

Slowly, everyone begins trickling to their beds. When Holland announces that men his age need their rest and takes his leave, the dam breaks, and most everyone leaves. You notice Alyssa playing cards with Bud, and Rain gets stuck speaking with several soldiers. As they leave, Alyssa excuses herself and walks up to Rain.

"Rain."

"Alyssa? How can I help you?"

"Do we have any hope? Are we going to lose tomorrow?"

"Of course! There's always hope, Ali. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because. I've seen people die for narrow hopes before. Miners digging into risky veins and causing cave-ins..."

"Oh, I see... Don't worry, Ali. We have a huge advantage inside these walls. And these are Holy Knights, not some simple town militia. They're well-trained and well-armed. I saw the enemy's force earlier today, and they seemed to be mostly raw recruits and soldiers."

"Yeah, but are your knights good enough to win 5-on-1?"

"We won't be outnumbered that badly. Reinforcements should be arriving tomorrow evening. 700 Holy Knights in a heavily fortified city? Carcina will need way more than 1000 soldiers."

"...All right. But if I think things are going south, I'm grabbing Jessup, and I'm running."

"I understand. Family means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"...Everything."

"Well, just remember, we're your family, too." Alyssa opens her mouth to respond, but closes it just as quickly. She pulls her hood over her head and stalks up the stairs.

* * *

Choose who will be deploying where when the enemy attacks. There are 6 places that you can deploy your forces. The Holy Knights will be deploying at the south gate and east gate, with a token force in the central temple.

**North: NONE  
West: Dan (split)  
South (top): Dan(split), Jessup (w/physic), Syrene, Agni  
South (ground): Walt, Jayce, Holland (currently NPC)  
East: June, Ferris  
Center: Alyssa, Charlotte (NPC)  
Council Chambers: Saul (NPC), Horatio (NPC), Council (bishops/priests/monks, NPC generics)  
Patrol: Haley (all), Wendy+Bud (North/East/South)  
Fall back to center if gates are breached**

Charlotte steps up patrols around the town. She also sends the fliers back out to track the enemy host; they return mid-day and report the enemy will likely arrive just after sundown. Charlotte orders all but a skeleton crew to rest until an early dinner, then prepare to fight all night if necessary. During the day, the gates of Antea remain sealed, only opening to allow in a few refugees, villagers and traveling merchants who were lucky enough to flee the advancing Carcinan host.

The mood at dinner is somber. Everyone knows this could be the last meal they eat, and even Holland's jovial laugh is not enough to brighten everyone's spirits. As the sun sets, you take your positions. You go with Ferris to the east gate, along with a small force of 50 knights, soldiers, and archers. Somehow, Rain has convinced Charlotte to give you command.

Charlotte takes a force of 10 of her best troops to the central temple. Alyssa joins them, though she glares when she's forced to split from Jessup and Syrene. The council and Archbishop Saul, as well as his confidant Horatio, wait in the temple's upper chambers.

Walt and Jayce stick with Holland at the south gate. Jessup, borrowing Rain's physic staff, Syrene, and Agni man the battlements above them. Dan is instructed to fly over the south, but occasionally check the west wall. Rain and Haley are chosen to fly messages among the various groups and assist where needed. Wendy, with Bud uneasily seated behind her, is tasked with searching out the enemy fliers, especially keeping an eye on the north wall.

You stand on the battlements as the sun sets. A half-moon hangs low in the sky as you catch your first glimpse of the midnight-black armor of Carcina's vanguard. Haley flies low towards you. "The enemy has begun their attack on the south gate. Well, they're actually just standing outside of the catapult's range chopping at some trees. Probably making a battering ram or something. Anyway, a small force, probably about 100 of them, split off earlier, it looked like they were heading this way." You nod in appreciation, and Haley spurs Fare back toward the central temple to continue her rounds. A cool wind blows from the northern mountains.

**(A) Keep the drawbridge up, your archers on the battlements, and your knights and soldiers on standby behind the palisades. Defend.  
**(B) Lower the drawbridge and draw them in. Put you knights in front. Have the archers attack from the palisades and battlements.  
(C) Same as B, but take the frontline with Ferris.

You decide to let the enemy make the first move, and order you troops into defensive positions. You just have to last until morning...

You grab a handaxe as you peer over the battlements. The enemy force approaches, and you a quick count tells you there are a few more than Haley thought, probably around 150. They do not approach the gate, but rather go to work felling some large trees. In the gloom, it is difficult to tell exactly what they're building. You see they are working on two different structures, but both are hidden behind a wall of troops.

After several minutes, the enemy force turns. One of the two items is very obviously a bridge, but even if they manage to place it, your drawbridge will block their path. The other is some sort of shell. An archer standing beside you mutters something about turtles under his breath. Most of the enemy's force stays back out of range, while a handful form up inside the turtle. Dragging the bridge behind them, they slowly approach the wall. You hesitate for a moment, before calling for fire arrows.

The archers around you reach for specially prepared arrows, dipping them into torches and setting them ablaze. "FIRE!" you call. A stream of 20 flaming arrows whizzes by, most connecting solidly with the enemy's turtle; however, they bounce off harmlessly. After a moment, you realize why: it's been covered in animal pelts.

A glow underneath the turtle catches your attention. Suddenly, a fire arrow streaks out, impacting the drawbridge. It gutters out without the bridge catching fire, but another arrow flies out, then another. At this rate, even the damp bridge will catch fire eventually.

**(A) Signal for reinforcements  
**(B) Lower the bridge, lead a team to take out the turtle  
(C) Lower the bridge, defensive positions  
(D) Defensive positions, wait for the enemy to breach and launch a counterattack  
**(June's route delayed until deciding what to **_**do**_** with the reinforcements; POV shift)  
**

* * *

Shard flaps lazily over the battlefield. The south gate seems to be holding. Earlier, the enemy had attempted to send a battering ram at the gate. Fire arrows didn't work, but a flaming barrel of pitch sent by the catapult set the thing ablaze. Now, they've fallen back and seem to be coming up with a new plan. The immediate threat past, Dan turns his mount to check on the west wall.

A figure moves along it. Dan wonders what a Holy Knight would be doing on the west wall when the south and east are under attack... _Was he assigned a special patrol or something? No, Rain, Haley, Wendy, and I are assigned for patrols, why would someone else be sent?_ Dan notices the man is carrying something, something rolled up...

**(1) Attempt to sneak in closer for a better look  
**(2) Call out to him  
(3) Leave him be, he seems legit  
(4) Attack!  
(5) Report the man to Rain first

Dan decides to get a better look before making any decisions. He sends Shard into a glide, slowly descending on the man. Dan is right on top of him by the time he looks up, and he's already seen the man's cargo. A rope ladder. The man drops his bundle and reaches for a dagger, but Shard already has him in his claws. There is no fight, no struggle. Dan jumps down to investigate the man, only to realize he was one of the refugees that was allowed into the city earlier. He jumps back on Shard, grabbing the corpse, and hastens to find Rain.

* * *

_653... 654... No, this still isn't adding up..._ Alyssa stands and thinks for a moment. "Cha- Commander Charlotte. Does this temple have any secret passages or something?"

"None so far as I know. Of course, that would be highly confidential information, and I doubt many besides the archbishop himself would know of them. And not something you should be poking your nose into."

Alyssa stands with her hands on her hips. "This isn't right... Now, if I were an entrance..." As Charlotte is distracted by Haley coming in to deliver the latest reports, she slips behind the organ. "Let's see... If my counts are right, it should be right... around... here... Ah!" She slides open a false wall, revealing a small passage. A ladder ascends upward - _that'll go to the council chambers_ - and a narrow, dark path descends slightly downward towards the north.

(1) Close the wall, don't mention it. Don't want to be accused of treason or something.  
(2) Better check this out. Slip in real quiet-like.  
(3) Leave the wall open, suggest posting a guard to watch the path.  
**(4) Borrow a knight or two and go see where this leads.**

"Hey, Charlo- Commander. You mind lending me a knight or two? I want to check out this tunnel." Charlotte turns around to face Alyssa, then her jaw drops in surprise. "Yeah, I found the secret passage. We need to make sure there aren't any enemies lurking about in there."

Charlotte pauses, collecting herself. "I told you not to poke around..." She sighs. "Well, any other time, I'd have your head for insubordination. But we just received word that spies have infiltrated the city. So... Grab two knights and check it out. It's probably pointless saying this, but I'd prefer if you didn't find out where the other entrance is." Alyssa smiles, throwing a cheeky salute, before grabbing a soldier and a knight by the shoulder and shoving them into the tunnel.

* * *

You stand over the east gate. More and more arrows are thudding into the drawbridge. The knights under your command are growing impatient, and you can hear them murmuring dissent.

"Why is she in charge?" "Just some farm girl..." "No idea what she's doing." "We're going to die..."

You know you need to at least make it look like you know what you're doing. "Er... Lower the drawbridge halfway! We can at least make it a harder target, maybe that'll buy us some time..."

The drawbridge is lowered partway, and the enemy stops firing for a moment, confused. Once they see the bridge stop partway, they continue their fire arrow barrage. However, fewer arrows are sticking into the bridge, most bouncing harmlessly off into the river below. You've bought some time, but you still need to make a decision.

**(A) Signal for reinforcements (add B, C, or D to decide how to use them)  
**(B) Lower the bridge, lead a team to take out the turtle  
**(C) Lower the bridge, defensive positions  
**(D) Defensive positions, wait for the enemy to breach and launch a counterattack

* * *

Wendy and Bud glide over the north wall. A pair of dark figures is just barely visible on the horizon. Before she has time to thing, the two lunge at her with a roar. A wyvern rider and a wyvern lord, both carrying a passenger. Wendy avoids their initial lunge, but the lord's lance passes uncomfortably close to Bud.

Bud nocks an arrow, grips tight with his legs, and leans back to fire. His arrow strikes the wyvern rider in the head as he passes. He slumps over, and his wyvern comes back around with a roar. With no rider to keep it in check, the beast's rage throws the other passenger - a knight, from the looks of it - who crashes through a roof below. Wendy easily dodges the beast, jamming her lance right below its wing. It falls to the ground with a roar, but does not rise again.

Wendy comes around on the lord, now following behind it. She takes out a tome, and casts a fireball toward the wyvern. It catches the passenger in the back, and he screams in pain before slipping off. Unlike the first general, he finds no soft roof to break his fall, instead smashing into the stone path with a metallic thud. The wyvern lord pulls a quick turn, throwing an axe that Bud shoots out of the air. Instead of attacking, it flies past Wendy quickly, retreating over the north wall.

(1) Pursue the wyvern lord  
**(2) Investigate the fallen general  
**(3) Split up

"Signal for reinforcements," you tell an archer. You turn to address the troops under your command. "Defensive positions! We lower the bridge and fight on our terms! I want some palisades shoved out onto the bridge as cover from those archers. Knights in front, soldiers backing them up! Archers, prepare to volley on my command!" Your words aren't met with any cheers of adulation, but the knights seem ready to fight. A single arrow, wreathed in green flame, flies up behind you.

"Heh... Finally, some action. I was getting sick of just sitting here getting attacked." Ferris, seemingly asleep a minute ago, jumps down the stairs three at a time. You follow as the bridge begins to clank into position. As the bridge touches down, you see the enemy already moving into formation to attack.

"Let's get some palisades on the bridge, now!" You begin shoving the wall alongside a pair of knights, while Ferris advances to the front of the bridge, slowly drawing his blade. You manage to get one of the wooden barriers out onto the bridge, and take up places behind it. Ferris nimbly sidesteps a pair of arrows before casually strolling to join you. "Here they come..." As you watch through a slit in the palisade, the enemy forms into a narrow line and begins to march.

* * *

Wendy flies down, gently landing on the roof. Bud dismounts and peers into the hole. A spear flies out, barely missing his head as he jerks back. He readies his bow, and Wendy dismounts as well, tome and sword in hand. Wendy glances into the room quickly. The general has barely managed to reclaim his feet, and seems to stagger under the weight of his armor. "Distract him," she whispers to Bud, circling to the other side of the hole.

Bud looses an arrow, which embeds itself in the general's shoulderplate. The general responds by whirling towards Bud, throwing a spear. It misses, stuck in the ceiling, and Wendy takes the chance to hurl a fireball at the general's back. He stumbles forward, clutching at the red-hot steel. Wendy seizes the opportunity to leap down, sword thrust beneath herself, driving it through the weakened steel, firmly into the man inside's back.

The threat dispatched, she notices a whimpering sound from the corner. A little girl is huddled in the corner, a look of horror on her face. "It's alright, little girl..." Wendy begins. "The bad man's gone now. Now, go, find your mommy. I have to go make the other bad men go away with the rest of the Holy Knights, all right?" The little girl nods, and runs out of the room.

* * *

Commander Charlotte curses under her breath. What was that fool of a farmer thinking, lowering the bridge and _inviting_ the enemy in? A pegasus knight enters the chapel. Red hair, gold armor. Haley. "What news?"

"The east wall team's suffered some casualties, but they're giving much better than they're taking, Commander!"

"Hm... Well. If it's working. Tell her that reinforcements will be arriving shortly, and to close the gate as soon as she forces the enemy to retreat, or she manages to smash that damned turtle." Haley salutes and dashes out. That thief's been gone too long. Charlotte considers sending more troops after her, but decides the tunnel must just be longer than she thought. Maybe all the way to the northern mountains. She posts a few of her troops to watch the tunnel, gives them a torch to help them see. _Well, nothing to do but wait for the next bit of news. If we can just hold another hour or two..._

Rain bursts into the temple. "Commander! Oh, gods, it's... You've got to come to the south gate, now!" For Rain to be losing her cool, this has to be bad. Charlotte barks some quick orders to her troops and dashes out.

You bring your axe down onto the head of a soldier who was foolish enough to stab you with his lance. You chop through the shaft, leaving the head in; there'll be time to patch it up later, when there's not a line of Carcinans waiting to put another in you. The next soldier to step up, you side-step his thrust, countering by shoving him off the bridge into the spike-lined river. Without breaking your stride, you spin forward, driving your axe into the sage behind him. Looks like the enemy finally sent some troops in to deal with your palisade.

When the enemy approached, they began by trying to pick off the bridge defenders with arrows. When your forces ducked behind the palisade, they sent in the soldiers. Your archers have been picking them off as quick as they can, the enemy archers unable to fire through the wall of enemy soldiers. Yours, however, would have to try to miss the mass of enemies. You're worried you may not be able to re-raise the bridge due to the sheer volume of dead soldiers, but at least they're slowing the enemy's advance.

Ferris cuts into a mercenary who tried to flank you, rejoining your side. Twice you've sent him to the rear with wounds, and twice he's returned. Apparently a few healers were sent your way, including one council member who decided he couldn't simply sit to the side while others died in his place. "Don't tell me you're getting tired already? You've only killed, what, 20 or so?" You smile as you block an enemy's axe with your own, before Ferris stabs under your arm, catching him in the gut and ripping his blade free. "Don't forget, I owe you a decent meal before this is all said and done."

The tide of enemies suddenly halts as a horn sounds. The enemy forces hesitantly begin to fall back, and you order your archers to hold fire. You set your ground troops to clear and lift the bridge, with a few to dismantle the enemy's turtle and bridge. The enemy host continues retreating towards the south. You hesitate for a moment, unsure of what to do. Haley flies in with an answer.

"June! Oh, this is really, really bad! We need you at the south gate, now!"

"What's going on?"

"The enemy's taken hostages and they're threatening to kill them if we don't surrender!"

**(A) Go through the fort, inside - join up with the others and ask about the situation  
**(B) Go around the fort, outside - see if you can sneak in to rescue the hostages

You order a handful of troops to hold the gate, leaving the archers with several signal flares in case of emergency. Just as you're about to jump on Marth to ride ahead of the others, but a hand grabs you. "Ahem." Ferris points to the spearhead still stuck in your chest. He reaches over and rips it out, and a healer he'd brought with him patches you up. "I'll meet you at the gate," he concludes as you take off.

As you come up to the gate, several somber faces greet you. Charlotte, usually measured and calm, is scarlet-faced; you can practically see the steam coming from her. "What's going on?" you ask.

"Hostages..." Charlotte speaks through gritted teeth. "They've got a couple of villagers, maybe 3, and merchants, plus 2 of our knights, and your thief friend..."

Rain pats her on the shoulder. "They're threatening to kill them if we don't open the gates and throw down our weapons. Or bring them... the Archbishop's head... Ugh..."

"Time's running out!" a voice booms. "I know all about your reinforcements, and I know they'll be here before too long! You have 5 minutes to let us in before they start dying, starting with this girl here!" You look out the gate, and see the wyvern lord, the same one who you encountered when you found Dan. Wendy recognizes him as the one she let escape. But you aren't concerned with that, you're too busy staring at Alyssa, perched precariously in front of the dastard. She doesn't seem scared so much as angry, occasionally lashing out at the knight with bound hands.

Charlotte paces back and forth, releasing a particularly choice stream of obscenities. Rain looks completely panicked, an expression of horror frozen on her face as she attempts to calm her commander. Holland stands to the side, a downcast look on his face, waiting for someone to make a decision. You spy Syrene on the battlements, shaking with rage, while Jessup clings to her, his body rocking with sobs.

Reinforcements could be here any minute, or they may be hours away. The enemy still has around 500 troops, while you have just about 120 left.

(A) Surrender  
(B) Attack, prioritize rescuing the hostages  
(C) Attack, prioritize creating confusion  
(D) Create your own strategy

**D: The healers Fortify spam the hostages while any mages we have blast anything around them with magic. The first burst that goes off is the cue for everybody to rush the enemy.**

"We're getting them back..." you say. "Rain, do we have any of those... those staves, the ones that you can use to teleport someone to you?"

Rain snaps out of her daze. "Rescue staves... Yes, of course, rescue staves! We've got a few down in the armory ...But, they won't work while the enemy's holding onto the hostages; if they let go for a minute, we can-"

"All we have to do is create a few feet of space, right? All right then. We're going out there, and we're going to bring them back."

Charlotte seems to have calmed down a bit. "Heh... Risk all our lives and the entire town for 3 villagers and a thief? Well... It is the duty of a Holy Knight to protect all those who are unable to protect themselves. **Archers! Mages! Prepare to volley! Load catapults! Priests, standby with physic, fortify, and rescue! The hostages get first priority, but don't hesitate to grab a knight if they're in trouble!**"

Holland smiles and slams his spear across his shield. "There's the Charlotte I know! Let's take the fight to those dastards... Hiding behind defenseless villagers! PAH!"

"Rain, coordinate the air unit. I'm heading to the battlements. Holland, lead the foot soldiers, protect the cavalry's line of retreat..." She looks at you apprehensively for a moment, before sighing. "June... Lead the cavalry."

"Yes, commander! Walt, Jayce, on me! All other cavalry, follow us in! We make for the villagers!" Charlotte nods approvingly before climbing to the battlements. The wyvern lord flies low before the gate.

"Blond hair, white robes... I take it you're the captain of the guard I've heard so much about? So, ready to surrender, or do I need to drop this girl fi-" His speech is cut off as an arrow strikes him in the throat. A fireball strikes his mount a second later, and it goes crashing to the ground. You watch Alyssa falling...

Just as she's about to hit the ground, golden rings begin to appear around her. You resist the urge to look away, and she disappears in a white flash. You glimpse up the battlements, and see her land on her back. Jessup lowers a staff you've not seen before, before running to grab Alyssa. Before you have any time to celebrate, Charlotte begins barking order.

A few arrows fly toward the enemy, who were foolish enough to come into range, thinking themselves safe behind their hostages. A pair of flaming barrels crash down far from the hostages, setting several enemies ablaze. The gate opens, and you spur Marth forward. Two dozen other riders follow behind you, forming three small arrowheads. A host of foot soldiers follows you out in a column, mostly soldiers with a handful of mercenaries and fighters.

You head straight for one of the villagers, cleaving straight through two soldiers who try to get in your way, and trampling a third. When you reach the villager, you strike out with your axe, killing a soldier who tries to hide behind him. You grab him and yank him onto your horse as the other knights in your group create a gap around you. You turn hard and ride for the gate. A few soldiers attempt to stop you, but Holland's team smashes into their rear. You feel your load lighten and realize your villager has been rescued. You see Walt and Jayce's teams returning as well, two more flashes of light signaling their success.

Rain's team dives from on high. They land, spear some soldiers, and take off again. A pair of knights are struck with arrows and fall from their pegasi, but Dan swoops in and yanks one onto Shard. The other is pulled to safety with a rescue staff, an axe barely missing her head. Wendy and Haley stay hard on Rain's tail as she makes a dash for the two captured Holy Knights. She slashes the enemies guarding one, while Haley and Wendy help the other. The knight is successfully rescued, but a lance bursts through the soldier's back just as he disappears.

The foot soldiers are losing troops as the enemy presses their attack, but the cavalry is already safely behind their lines. Archers whittle away at the throng of Carcinans, but their numbers are just too great. You dismount underneath the gate as Charlotte orders your ground troops to fall back to the gate. Several soldiers rush by you as you hurl axes into the mass of enemies. As the last few knights make it to your lines, you form up, shoulder to shoulder, making a fearsome wall of armor and lance.

With the gate at your back and your friends at your side, including a rather annoyed-looking Alyssa, you feel a surge of strength as the enemies rush to meet you. Enemy after enemy rises to face you, but you strike each down. The others retreat every time they're wounded, another soldier stepping forward to take their place until they can patch their armor and wounds. Scores of enemies remain, but they seem to becoming increasingly desperate, throwing themselves at you with reckless abandon. It doesn't take you long to realize why, as a cheer erupts from the battlements. A strong gust howls as a dozen Valerian paladins charge through the enemy lines to join with you, while at least 300 foot soldiers encircle the enemy, slowly tightening a noose around them. As the Carcinan numbers dwindle, several throw down their weapons and drop to the ground in surrender; the few foolish enough to fight meet their ends on Valerian lances, or your axe.

* * *

You sit in a bakery with Wendy, Bud, Haley and Ferris. A red-haired woman brings you a cup of steaming hot tea and a slice of warm pie. Wendy slips out to giver her mount an oat cake while the rest of you chat. This is your unofficial celebration after the siege was broken. It's been a full day, a day of burning and burying corpses; you thought you'd have a chance to rest right after all that fighting. But today you have the day off, and you intend to make Ferris pay up on that meal he promised you. Rain has told you she has a surprise for you tonight, but that can wait. Now is the first time you've felt at peace since your trip to Trine.

You still stand in shock. When Rain said she had a surprise for you, you were expecting some kind of fancy-looking axe, a set of armor at best. Instead, she leads you up into the council chambers, to meet the Archbishop himself. Commander Charlotte and the tactician, Horatio, stand by his side. Saul is both shorter and younger than you imagined, with flaming red hair barely poking out of a fancy hat. He greets you with a warm smile, standing with his arms outstretched. Not know what else to do, you kneel. "Rise, my child. It seems we owe you a great debt. Not only did you lead the defense of the eastern gate - quite well, I've been told - but you dove into the heart of an enemy force to rescue a complete stranger. He's quite grateful, by the way, asked me to give you this..." Saul fumbles through his robe for a minute, before tossing you a small necklace.

* * *

Received Talisman!

* * *

"Anyway. I've heard that's not the extent of your valor, but it does exemplify what we look for in a knight. So, I've decided to make you a Holy Knight."

You stand in utter shock. "You... But... I... Can you even do that? Er, milord?"

"Ha ha, of course I can. I'm the archbishop! I mean, the council could have countermanded me, but it seems you've made some friends on the council as well." You notice one of the bishops from the east gate smiling at a table behind him. "Unless you don't want to be a knight?"

"No, milord... I'll gladly fight to protect my country!"

"Excellent. Well, I do need you to kneel this time." You take a knee. "Now, June of Heathside, daughter of Rowan... What do you fight for?"

(A) "I will be a sword, to smite Valeria's enemies!"  
(B) "I will be a shield, to defend Valeria's citizenry!"  
**(C) "I will be a beacon, to guide Valeria to victory!"**

"I will be a beacon, to guide Valeria to victory!"

Saul places a hand on your shoulder. "Well said. Now rise, Lady June, as a Holy Knight of Valeria." You stand, unable to hide the smile on your face. You feel a power surging from within...

* * *

June's Hidden Potential has been unlocked!  
Hidden Potential is replaced with Tactician.  
Tactician: Chance to temporarily increase an ally's stats, unlocks additional options  
June has been promoted!

June  
Class: Holy Knight  
Weapons: Axe, Bow  
Skills: Tactician, Prevail  
HP: ****  
Str: *****  
Mag: ***  
Skill: ****  
Speed: *****  
Def: *****  
Res: ***  
Luck: ****

* * *

"Congratulations, young lady," Horatio begins. "I wish we had time to celebrate with a big party and everything, but we've got a job for you."

Saul sighs. "You could have at least given her a chance to breath, Horatio. But he is correct, June. We need to counterattack quickly."

Horatio walks over to a map spread out on the council table. "I've been speaking with our Carcinan captives. Their attack was an all-out rush, hoping to catch us off guard and sack the capital. That's why they only fielded such a small force."

"That was a _small_ force?" You can't imagine what Horatio would call a large force.

"The enemy could field about 10,000 troops if necessary." He points to a location on the map. "Anyway. The force was gathered here, in Fort Gagar... Having sent all its available troops, and most of the forces in nearby towns, the fort is now severely undefended. We're going to capture this fort, and use it as a foothold as we deploy into Carcina. That's where you come in. We'll need you to take a small strike team in to capture the fort before the Carcinans even realize their blitz failed, while we marshal our army."

Saul steps forward. "Since you've worked so well together, you'll be leading alongside Captain Rain. Any of your friends willing to fight with you should go as well, though we've few knights to spare. I'll also be sending Holland and one of our young acolytes with you."

Horatio points to a green region on the map close to fort Gagar. "I recommend sneaking across the border here, through Sefa Forest. There may be enemy patrols, and if they warn the fort of your approach, things will become that much harder. Even if there's only a few of them, entrenched enemies are a significant threat." He rolls up the map and hands it to you. "Again, my congratulations. We've prepared a set of new armor for you and your mount. Unfortunately, time is short, so it's not... perfect. It's nothing catastrophic, the armor on the joints is just a bit thin. We may have time to improve it, but perhaps you'd prefer if our smiths worked on that axe of yours instead?"

"We've also got new armor and weapons for all of your friends, should they desire it." Saul places a hand on your shoulder. "I expect great things from you, June. May Naga smile upon you in your mission."

* * *

New Character!  
Holland  
Class: Knight  
HP: ******  
Str: ****  
Mag: *  
Skill: ****  
Speed: ****  
Def: ******  
Res: **  
Luck: ***  
Skills: Counter, charm

* * *

(1) Upgrade Axe  
**(2) Upgrade Armor**

* * *

It's also time for unit upgrades! No characters _need_ to be changed. Choose as many of as few as you want.

You bow to the archbishop and council, before excusing yourself to make preparations. Horatio calls out as you leave. "Have a good night's rest, young June, for your first official mission starts at dawn!"

As you climb down the spiral stair to the temple floor, you notice your friends and several of the soldiers you fought alongside waiting for you. Most of them are smiling; even Dan and Walt have the faint shadows of grins on their faces. Bud runs up and lifts you into the air, spinning you around into a bear hug. "Dagnabit, June, we all heard the news and came runnin'. Wish we could have seen it proper, but they wouldn't let us up... Still, this is so great!"

Several others take their turns to congratulate you. Your shoulders are getting sore from all the pats on the back and hugs. Haley practically tackles you as she shoves her way through the crowd. "We're like sisters now, June! No, we _are_ sisters! Sisters-in-arms! Oh, this is so great!" You start tapping her shoulder to signal that she's cutting off your air supply. Eventually, you manage to make your way to the door, stating you need to get some rest for your first mission tomorrow.

Ferris, leaning against the door, raises an eyebrow. "Oh? They're sending you out so soon? Heh... Are we invited?"

You give a slight smile. "Heh... You can come, if you think you can keep up." Ferris laughs and waves you off.

* * *

Promotions:  
Bud sniper  
Haley falcoknight  
Ferris swordmaster  
Alyssa rouge  
Jessup priest  
Syrene ranger  
Agni sage  
Dan wyvern lord  
Walt soldier  
Jayce great knight  
Holland general

* * *

We're going to knock out next chapter's supports now, because plot. This is going to be the end of Part 1, so choose 5. Eh... you did really well with that hostage situation, take 7.

**(A) June/Bud A  
**(B) June/Syrene C  
(C) June/Agni C  
**(D) June/Walt C  
**(E) June/Jayce C  
(F) June/Holland C  
(G) Rain/Haley B  
**(H) Rain/Wendy B  
**(I) Rain/Agni C  
(J) Rain/Walt C  
**(K) Bud/Jessup C  
**(L) Bud/Syrene B  
**(M) Haley/Agni C  
**(N) Haley/Dan C  
(O) Haley/Walt C  
(P) Wendy/Agni C  
(Q) Wendy/Dan C  
(R) Wendy/Jayce C  
**(S) Alyssa/Jessup B  
**(T) Alyssa/Syrene B  
(U) Alyssa/Holland C  
(V) Jessup/Agni C  
(W) Agni/Dan C  
(X) Agni/Jayce C  
**(Y) Dan/Holland C**

Bud and Jessup step out of the armory. Bud stretches in his new, thicker leather armor. "This is gonna take some gettin' used to..." He glances at Jessup jealously. "All they did to you was slap you in some fancier lookin' robes..."

"It's still quite a bit heavier than I'm used to. I think there's some kind of metal reinforcement hidden in it..."

"Really? Well, now that you mention it, it doesn't seem to be flappin' in the wind... I bet that'll keep you real safe."

"Y-Yeah! It's as good as the armor those big knights are wearing, I'm sure. And they gave me a crash course in tome-wielding... Now I can fight back! Ha... I'm going to be a one-man army!"

"Heh... I'll let you take point, then."

"Er... Maybe... I'd still like to... Uh..."

Bud slaps him on the back. "I'm just foolin'' with ya, Jessup. Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay real safe." He stops, seeing you approaching. "I'll see ya later, Jessup. Gotta say hey to June." He runs up to you.

"June? What're you still doin' up?"

"I was told I have to go to the armory to get my new armor fitted. Reinforcing the joints or something. And then I'm supposed to get some training with bows before they let me sleep."

"You're gonna be learning to shoot? Well, why didn't you just ask me to teach you?"

"To be honest, I'd rather learn from an old friend than some drill sergeant..."

"An old friend, huh..." He chuckles. "All right. I'll head over to the drill yard, you just stop by after you're done getting your armor all set. Gotta admit, it's a real pretty night for some... private practice with an old friend." For some reason, you feel a slight blush appearing in your face.

"Uh... Yeah. I'll meet you there, Bud." You step past him quickly, before he can see your cheeks. You see Jessup has been intercepted by Alyssa. You can't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"Jessup... Are you sure you're still set on going with them tomorrow?"

"Yes... I can't just stand by while our friends get killed. I've... I've got the strength to fight, and my stepping up could save someone."

"Heh... I've got to admit, you really saved me the other day. Another second or two, and I'd have been a splatter on the ground... I just want to make sure you understand: if we screw up, we _can_ die. You've already seen two of our allies..."

"Yes, I know. And if I'd been stronger, if I weren't so..." He pauses. "How... How did they catch you, anyway? You were in the temple"

"Tsk. I found some secret passage, and went to make sure the enemy didn't know about it. I found the exit, and some wyvern lord just happened to be passing by. Swooped down from behind and grabbed me before I heard him. I saw his shadow, but by that point, it was too late..."

"Ha... Never thought someone would get the drop on you, Ali. You're getting sloppy."

"Yeah... I've got to step it up if I want to protect my little brother, don't I..." You continue on your way.

You enter the armory and find it bustling with activity despite the late hour. Armorers scurry back and forth with hunks of metal, and there's a constant clangor of steel on steel as the smiths pound red-hot iron into shape and patch up your old equipment. You notice Holland slipping into a massive suit of armor. You wonder how he'll be able to move, but as soon as the armorer gives him the go-ahead, he jumps a foot into the air, then does a pirouette.

"I love it!" he booms. "Though I wish it had a bit more room for the ol' mustache..."

Dan stands behind him, arms stretched as several men dart around him, taking a battery of measurements. "Ha... Never heard a man as worried about his beard as his neck!"

"M'boy, whiskers like THESE deserve protection!" He somehow causes the beard to bristle and wave.

"Uh... Well, that's actually quite impressive. But if you spent as long practicing with the lance as you did practicing that little trick, you'd be unstoppable."

"HAR! A man can't live on battle alone, even men like us. I was a lot like you when I was younger, but I've gotten a bit wiser with age. You've got to stop and take time to appreciate the little things, young Dan. You'll understand by the time you're an old coot like me."

Dan opens his mouth to reply, but a smith grabs him, and shoves his head into a helmet.

You're surprised to find Walt in the armory being fitted for a new set of armor. "Walt? You're getting new armor, too?"

"Yeah... I've decided to try fighting on the ground for a bit, get off the horse and see how it feels."

"This... This isn't because of what happened with Lane, is it?" Walt grows silent and looks down. "Look, Walt... Your horse panicked and threw her. It was all you could do to hold on yourself."

"That's... not exactly comforting."

"Er... Sorry. But think about those villagers you saved. Think you could have done that without your horse?"

"...You're right, I know, but still... I want to see how much I can do on my own power, I suppose. If that makes any sense..."

"Er... Sure, Walt. Just... promise me you'll be careful? I heard tale of a pair of knights that decided to try fighting without their mounts, and one ended up getting cut down the next day by a swarm of pegasi..." Walt gives you a confused look, but thankfully an armorer steps forward to start work on your armor, cutting the conversation short.

* * *

Rain, Wendy, and Haley fly over the city. "All right, ladies, let's run it again!" Rain leads a charge on a dummy planted atop a tower. As she strikes, Haley's pegasus vaults over hers, and she strikes in passing. Wendy releases a large fireball as the pair shoot out of the way at the last second, their wings barely clearing the blast.

"HA!" Wendy yells triumphantly.

"That's very good, you two. We'll call it a night, we've got a long road ahead of us. Dismissed!" Haley salutes and flies off, but Wendy delays for a moment. "Wendy! You've come along magnificently. It usually takes a knight a few days to adjust to a new mount, but you and yours have warmed up to each other rather quickly."

"He's a great pegasus," Wendy says. "Though I had some trouble figuring out how to use these tomes."

"It hardly shows."

"Thanks, Captain."

Rain giggles. "Well, now that you're back in the saddle, we're almost ready to unveil our fancy new technique on the battlefield. I'm sure it'll turn quite a few heads..." Wendy grins. "Now, come on. Off to bed, the both of you." Wendy's mount snorts in agreement.

Haley takes one last lap around Antea, just in case there's no time before she leaves tomorrow. She spots a lone figure sitting on the eastern wall, his red cape contrasting the white stone, and flies in for a closer look. "Ah, which of our pegasus friends is this?" a familiar voice calls.

"It's Fare and Haley!" she calls in response, landing near him.

"What are you doing flying at this time of the night? Is it not dangerous?"

"Aw, I know this city like the back of my hand! Besides, it's pretty bright out tonight. And Fare needs to get used to his new armor!" She indicates the spike he now wears on his head, and Fare flips his head, as if to show it off. "So, what are you doing out here, Agni?"

"I am watching the moon and thinking. In my country, it is painful hot during the day, and very much cooler at night, so we often do our travels in the moonlight. Yet here you long for the sun, and your crops die in the cold." For once, Haley doesn't seem to have a long, rambling reply, and merely tilts her head to the side. "It is... a balance, yes? Both sun and moon are necessary. And different places are needing them in different ways, and liking and disliking different weather. We are loving rain where I am from, but here it is often cold and unpleasant."

"Hm... That's... I never thought about that. So, you think the weather's going to be really different in Carcina?"

"Maybe a bit, but not too significantly. Certainly not as different as my home country."

"Huh... You know, Agni, you're really smart. You must get that from traveling so much."

"Yes, well, it is a rite of passage in my country. In order to becoming a sage, I am needing to travel, and learn. And... a voice speaks to me. Tells me I have learned enough, that I am ready."

"That's... good?" Agni nods. "Well, congratulations, then! So, you're a sage now? That's really cool! OH! We should celebrate!"

"I would be enjoying that very much, but unfortunately we have not the time. Besides, there will be an official ceremony when I return home, all of the wondering mages coming together to be receiving their sun or moon cloaks..."

* * *

Your force assembles at the south gate, a pair of wagons for provisions and unmounted troops in tow. Several knights and even a few important nobles and merchants come to see you off, cheering as you set out south. You notice most of your army is wearing new armor, and many carrying new weapons as well. Ferris has a second sword strapped to his hip, while Jessup juggles rescue, physic, and mend staves along with his new tome. Agni is using a heal staff as a walking stick, while Haley uses hers to wave goodbye to the crowd. Dan makes the most impressive entrance of all, leaping into the air, Shard roaring in his new armor. Dan himself wears a custom set of white, black-trimmed plate mail, bearing the insignia of Valeria on one shoulder, and the insignia of Carcina on the other.

Marth gives a shake, his new raiment clinking. You pat his head, noting your armor makes almost no noise as it moves. With a slight smile, you raise your axe, Rain raising her lance beside you. "Holy Knights..." she begins.

"Let's march!" you finish. A cool wind blows at your back as you begin the trek to Carcina.

* * *

End of chapter 7

* * *

End of Book 1: Northern Wind


	10. Chapter 8 - Border Crossing

Book 2: Southern Storm

* * *

Chapter 8: Border Crossing

* * *

During the march, your fliers keep careful watch over the path ahead. You get an opportunity to speak with the two merchants who volunteered to go along with you to transport you equipment. When you comment on how familiar the fiery-haired female looks, she explains that she has several sisters who all look incredibly similar. 'Several?' This woman is clearly insane. Her boyfriend Jake seems normal enough, though.

You set a leisurely pace, even managing to sleep at an inn the first night. By the second evening, you are approaching the Carcinan border. There is a small Valerian town on the border, and you consider whether you should rest there tonight, or strike through the forest. You ask Rain her opinion.

"It'll take a pretty good while to go through the forest if we're moving slow and trying no to be noticed... If we go in now, we'll attack the fort at dawn. If we wait, we'll go through the forest during the day and attack in the evening... I doubt word of the enemy's defeat will reach them for a day or two, and then it'll take them some time to fortify the fort..."

Bud offers his advice as well. "It'll be easier to sneak around at night, but harder to spot enemy patrols. If we go during the day, they'll see us more easily, but if we're vigilant, we should be able to get the drop on them anyway."

The monk Saul sent with you has been sitting quietly in the back of one of the wagons for the entire trip; he seemed to be meditating, so you did not disturb him. You're surprised when he sneaks up behind you and speaks. "My master has informed me that there are... things in this forest. Foul miscreations, abominations in the eyes of gods and men. Mayhap we would be better to rest in town this night."

Anna jumps up. "The town sounds good to me! I'd love one last chance to stock up on goods before we cross the border." Does she think this is some kind of shopping trip?

"Are there any risks to sleeping in the town?" you ask to no one in particular.

"Men from Fort Gagar used to come to this town's tavern from time to time," Dan begins. "But that stopped when we started preparing for the invasion. Even if some Carcinan troops come by, they won't think twice of a few Holy Knights stopping by, not with our small numbers."

You certainly know how dangerous the woods can be, especially at night, and it may be better to attack the fort while rested...

(A) Sleep in the town, cross the forest in the morning  
(B) Head into the forest immediately  
**(C) Send a team to check out the town before deciding (can choose C and D, list party)  
(D) Send scouts the forest outskirts before deciding (can choose C and D, list party)**

**Town team: Rain, Haley, Walt  
Forest team: June, Ferris, Jessup**

"Rain, why don't we split up and investigate? You take Haley and Walt to scout the town, and I'll take Ferris and Jessup to check out the forest. We can meet back here in an hour and decide what to do."

"Sounds good to me. Everyone else, watch the convoy."

You grab Ferris and Jessup and set out for the forest. Jessup seems less than thrilled to be taken to a dark forest in the dead of night, but he doesn't say anything; Alyssa glares at you, but doesn't say anything.

As you approach the forest's edge, you begin to feel a sense of dread. Marth is acting nervous, so you dismount and leave him a safe distance away as you take a few hesitant steps into the woods. The thick trees block out what little light is left, and you can't see very far. Even Ferris seems on guard, his hand on his sword hilt. "I don't like this, June. Night is for sleeping, not hiking through the forest..." You're about to tease him when a rustling sound grabs your attention.

You scan for the source of the noise, and finally set your sights on a bush a few feet away. You put a hand on your axe. _Whatever it was, it's too big to be a rabbit..._ Suddenly, a white-furred head pokes out of the bush. A fox stares at you with its golden eyes. "Oh... Hey little guy. Out hunting? Sorry to disturb you." The fox holds its gaze for a moment before disappearing back into the growth. "I don't know what John was worried about. This forest's dark and all, but-"

A loud growl cuts you off. You turn, and a large bear stands before you, solid black with glowing red eyes. As you reach for your axe, it lets out a loud roar. You raise your hand and slowly begin backing away. It glares at you, but doesn't move. Ferris is pulling Jessup back as well, and when you reach the forest's edge, the bear turns and walks away, giving you one last glance.

You meet back at the convoy. Rain and her team fly up a few moments later. "I spoke with the tavern owners. There's plenty of room for us to stay the night. It seems the town used to frequently host Carcinan and Valerian soldiers both, kind of a place for the two groups to come together and blow all their money gambling and drinking. But a few weeks ago, that stopped, it seems Dan was right. They've only had a few travelers stop by lately."

So, brave the forest at night, and hope there's just one very grumpy bear, or wait for the day and risk running into enemy patrols?

**(A) Stay in town  
**(B) Enter the forest

"There were... things... in the forest, and it was very dark. I think we'll be better served heading into town and resting until tomorrow." Rain nods, and you turn your convoy toward the town.

You walk into the inn to ask about rooms, the others following behind you. The innkeeper informs you there are more than enough rooms available. "We ain't had too much traffic since them Carcinan's stopped comin'. That there lady's the only visitor we've had fer days." He nods towards a woman sitting at a table eating a bowl of soup. Her back is to you, and you can only see her long lavender hair falling over a long, golden cloak that reaches to the floor, hiding her entirely.

Agni takes a step back. "T-Taika?"

The woman drops her spoon in surprise, before whirling around. Her brown eyes lock with Agni's, and she leaps from her seat. As she charges at Agni, her cloak billows open, revealing that she bears the same tanned tone as Agni, accentuated by the revealing, minimalist outfit she wears. She blows past you with surprising speed, tackling Agni so hard that they both fall to the floor. Agni struggles to free himself, finally breaking free of her hug and sitting up. "Agni! I was starting to worry I'd never see you again! Um... Who are all these people?"

Agni helps her to her feet as he introduces you each in turn. "This is Taika, a friend of mine from Terranus. We had been traveling with each other on our discovery journeys for a period of time, but we were being separated when we were being attacked by bandits. I am being very glad to see you in one piece."

Taika giggles. "I see you've still yet to master the local language. So, what brings you all the way out here?"

Agni hesitates for a moment. "We were... heading into Carcina. We planned to cross through Sefa, but the forest seems a bit... dangerous at night."

"Hehe... Well, you made the right choice. I might have missed you otherwise! Plus, there's all kinds of things in those woods... Giant spiders, for one." She shudders slightly. "Disgusting creatures... Plus, there's the forest guardian."

"Forest guardian?" Rain asks.

"An unusually large bear," Taika explains. "He's been around for years, but lately he's become more... protective of his territory. He doesn't seem to mind people passing during the day, but at night... Well, this is really lucky! You can rest here tonight, and tomorrow we can set out!"

"We?" you ask.

"Well, of course! I was heading into Carcina myself, but I wanted some... protection when I passed through the forest. I was hoping I could find some Carcinan knights heading home from a night of drinking and just tail them, but... Well, I'm certainly not passing up rejoining with my long-last partner! Where he goes, I go."

Agni smiles, the shadow of a blush appearing on his face. It seems you have a new follower. The innkeeper clears his throat. "Well, this is all very touchin', but ya'll wantin' rooms er not?"

* * *

New Character!  
John  
Class: Monk  
Skills: Illuminate (reduces effect of darkness), Purge (slight bonus against Risen)  
HP: ****  
Str: **  
Mag: ******  
Skill: *****  
Speed: ****  
Def: ****  
Res: ******  
Luck: ***  
Items: Light, Purge, Vulnerary

New Character!  
Taika  
Class: Lightning Mage  
Skills: Luck+, Acrobat, +Knife  
HP: *****  
Str: ***  
Mag: ******  
Skill: *****  
Speed: ******  
Def: ****  
Res: ***  
Luck: ******  
Items: Arcthunder, Fire, Steel throwing knife

* * *

You awaken the next day to find Taika and Agni catching up over breakfast. The others gradually trickle in. You note that Alyssa and John come in from outside, so you assume they awoke before you. As soon as everyone's eaten, you head outside to find Anna and Jake already set to go, with a few extra crates tucked into their wagons. "Found some really good deals around here! This stuff ought to sell pretty well down in Carcina... If we can make it that far."

As you enter the forest, you keep a close watch out for the giant spiders Taika mentioned; you notice Taika herself sitting in the wagon, clinging to Agni's arm like a frightened child. Whether they are nothing more than a myth, or you just got lucky and avoided them, you find no spiders by the time you halt your caravan for lunch. The forest guardian is also blessedly absent, you notice.

As you prepare to get moving again, you ride to the front. Just as you are about to announce that it's time to go, Alyssa holds up a hand to stop you. You freeze, and everyone follows your example. Alyssa points through the trees, and you can make out a pair of cavaliers slowly walking along another, smaller trail running near yours. Their armor is clearly Carcinan, but they seem too absorbed in their conversation to notice you. "-don't know why we're doing these stupid patrols, it's not like Valeria's going to attack. Their capital should be in ruins by now, they'll probably be celebrating by the time we get off-duty-"

There's some tree cover in the way, but your archers could probably shoot through it. It's not enough to hide your entire caravan, but these guards seem to be paying almost no attention. You aren't sure if any other patrols are nearby, but you can't see any...

(A) Signal your archers  
(B) Signal your mages  
(C) Signal your riders  
**(D) A and B  
**(E) Stay very... very... still...

You slowly reach for your bow, signaling Bud and Syrene to do the same. Agni looks at you and raises his tome questioningly. You nod, and he, Taika, John, and Jessup all begin muttering under their breath. One of the guards stops. "Do you hear something?"

The other keeps going. "Eh, probably just the wind, or a rat or-"

2 arrows and a gust of wind catch him in the side of the head, and he falls to the ground. His horse whinnies and runs off. The other's horse is struck by a lightning blot, and falls to the ground shaking. The rider was hit by a pair of what you could only describe as blinding pillars of light, and falls to the ground with his mount. Bud aims an arrow at the fleeing horse, but Wendy grabs his arm in horror. "It's not heading toward the fort, there's no need..." He sighs and looks at you. You shrug, and he lowers his bow. Wendy gives him a quick hug. "Thanks."

He blushes slightly. "Uh... Yeah."

Rain giggles behind them. "You two are so cute together." At this point, they're both as red as Agni's cloak. "Now, if you two lovebirds are done, we should get moving before we bump into any other patrols." Everyone makes ready to leave, and you happen to glimpse behind you as you're about to set out.

In the forest behind you, you notice... something. The figure looked like a young girl, but it disappeared as soon as you looked.

(A) A lost girl? (Choose one person to investigate with you, can't choose Rain)  
(B) An enemy spy? (Choose up to two to investigate with you, can't choose Rain)  
**(C) Something more dangerous? (Choose up to three to investigate with you, can't choose Rain)** **(Alyssa, Walt, Ferris)**  
(D) Order extra guards to the rear, but keep moving

* * *

End of Chapter 8


	11. Chapter 8X - Beware the Forest's Mush

Chapter 8x: Beware the Forest's Mushrooms

* * *

Rain looks at you, worriedly. "Something wrong, June?"

"No, I... I just thought I saw someone in the woods... I've got a bad feeling, I'm going to take a team to check it out. You head on the fort, we'll catch up. Bud, keep an eye on Marth for me, I'll move faster without him off the trail."

You grab Walt, Alyssa, and Ferris and head towards the spot you saw the figure. When you get close, you see clear signs of disturbance where someone quickly ducked behind a tree. Whoever made it left in a hurry, and didn't bother covering their tracks; dead leaves are strewn out of a path that you believe belongs to a human. With your experience and Alyssa's keen sight, you have no trouble following the tracks, until they dead-end at a bush. You cautiously push some branches aside with your axe, but no one appears to be inside. You circle around to the back, but can find no more tracks, none that don't seem to have been made by passing wildlife, anyway.

You decide that whatever was following you must not be much of a threat if it's running away, and turn to head back. As you start to walk, however, Alyssa suddenly whirls around, yelling. "Hold it!"

A startled cry comes from behind you, and you turn in time to see a young, blond girl in a dark robe with a ridiculously pointy hat. You take a step towards her. "Are you los-" she runs before you can finish.

"Halt!" Walt yells and starts running after her.

"Don't scare her!" you call, and start chasing Walt.

Alyssa and Ferris look at each other, sigh, and join in the parade. You catch up to Walt, and continue pursuing the girl. She constantly ducks under low branches, darts through bushes. You can't help be think it feels like chasing a fox or a rabbit. Finally, she breaks through into a clearing. On the level ground, you, Walt, Ferris, and Alyssa have no trouble running her down.

She turns, backing up to a tree as you slowly approach. "Four against one isn't very sporting..." she snarls.

"No, we're not going to hurt you, we just-"

"How about I EVEN THE ODDS!" She covers her face with her sleeve, and kicks a strangely-colored mushroom at her feet. You try to jump back, but a large cloud of spores covers your group. You stagger backwards, coughing and rubbing your eyes. The sound of coughing next to you tells you you weren't the only one affected. Everything starts to become dim...

When you open your eyes, the girl is gone. The sun has moved a bit, but only an hour has passed, at the most. You feel terrible. A growl beside you snaps you to your senses, and you leap to your feet. Beside you, a Risen slowly rises, as you back away. It's wearing the same armor that Walt was... What exactly was that mushroom!? Beside him, Alyssa and Ferris struggle to their feet, before looking up at you. Their eyes shine bright red, and they let loose a low snarl as they look between each other...

(A) Attack  
**(B) Defend  
**(C) Flee

Something doesn't seem right. You draw your axe, but slowly back away instead of attacking, waiting for the others to make a move. Ferris and Walt eye you carefully, not willing to turn their backs on the others. Suddenly, Alyssa draws a knife and lunges at Walt. She strikes the back of his head as he starts to turn. He falls, and Ferris leaps back as he draws his sword. Alyssa is roaring now, standing, pointing her knife at Walt's body, then Ferris, then you and flailing her other arm wildly. It almost sounds like she's trying to say something...

Ferris lunges at Alyssa, and she barely jumps back in time. She keeps backing away as Ferris retreats into a guarded position, keeping you both in front of him. Alyssa keeps backing away, then drops her knife. Ferris hesitates for a moment as if confused, and you take this moment to dash forward. You strike his sword; be parries, but loses his balance as he trips over Walt's fallen lance. You take the opportunity to tackle him, grabbing his sword arm. He struggles under your weight, and for a moment it looks like he's going to get free, but Alyssa runs over and somehow pries his sword free.

You stand up, and slowly back away, slipping your axe back into your belt. Ferris hesitates for a second, and his hand drifts towards his second blade. He seems to think better of it, and he stands. You hear a groaning noise coming from Walt. He stirs, but doesn't rise. You take his spear anyway, then turn to see Alyssa scribbling in a patch of dirt. You read her message: "YOU OK?" You shake your head, then sit down and rub your eyes for a bit. After a few minutes, Alyssa starts looking more like herself, though still a bit different. Her snarls have become somewhat audible words, though you notice everything still seems a bit... twisted, blurry.

Ferris leans against a tree and lies down. Walt slowly rises to his feet. He jumps when he sees you, but then shakes his head and squints. He sits up. Alyssa leans against a tree crossing her arms. No one seems willing to break the silence. However, the giant spider that slowly stalks out of the forest doesn't seem to have any qualms, as it begins clicking its mandibles and making an odd, almost squealing noise. Three more appear behind it, slowly advancing. You look to Alyssa, and she draws her knife and steps forward. It appears these ones are real.

You take out your bow and fire an arrow while Ferris and Walt unsteadily move into defensive positions beside Alyssa. Your shot goes far wide, and you realize your vision is causing trouble.

(A) Attempt to compensate, and keep using the bow  
(B) Switch to throwing axes, let the others take point  
**(C) Charge in with your brave axe  
**(D) Leave the others to die and flee

You ready your brave axe, thinking there's no way you could possibly miss from point-blank range. You charge forward through Ferris and Alyssa. Ferris laughs, and follows you. Alyssa sighs, and Walt just joins in the charge. You aim to pick off the leading spider before the others join in. You bring your axe to the side, raising it in an arc and driving it upward between the spider's fangs. You miss, but quickly recover and slash again. The spider stabs at you with a leg, your blows connecting. Walt dashes by, stabbing. He impacts the spider, but the thrust glances off the thick exoskeleton. The spider brings another leg up toward you, but manages to catch it with his sword. Alyssa springs over you, driving her dagger into the spider's head.

The spider manages to jerk back at the last second, but she still impacts its eye. It hisses in pain and backs up into line with the others. You notice that the now-half-blind spider is larger and redder than the others, the tips of its claws a bright purple. The four of you form into a line. You dare not risk someone getting double-teamed by two of these. "Split up. Everyone take one, I've got the big guy. Play it safe, we don't have back-up..." Silently, your partners move into position.

Ferris slowly walks around his dance partner, occasionally lashing out with his sword. Eventually, he manages to score a good hit on one of the spider's legs. A pale liquid spurts out, and the leg dangles uselessly. The spider roars in pain, attempting to compensate for its sudden shift in balance. Ferris presses his advantage, clearly taking the upper hand.

Walt seems to be having more trouble. He takes advantage of his spear's range, but he's not used to fighting off horseback; his thrusts, though quick and surprisingly accurate, lack the power to penetrate the spider's armor. The spider doesn't seem to realize this, though, staying on the defensive, occasionally lashing out with a claw when Walt gets in to close, but unable to score a good hit.

Alyssa weaves in and out of the spider's attacks, her dagger bouncing off the spider's shell. The spider lands a lucky hit, and she gets knocked to the ground. The spider moves to impale her, but she rolls forward under the spider. It scuttles around, but she manages to stay under it. Its hisses tell you she's found the underside to be a bit softer.

You struggle to keep the elder at bay, lashing out with your brave axe. The giant manages to evade most of your attacks, but the loss of its eye seems to be causing it trouble as well. Neither of you can see correctly, and neither of you can score a solid hit. He manages to nick you repeatedly, but most of his attacks bounce harmlessly off your armor, until one manages to barely penetrate it. You feel a burning sensation where it impacted. You take out your old axe, and roar as you begin slashing at the beast with both your old axe and your brave axe.

A rustling in the bushes behind the spiders catches your attention. You're a bit too distracted to investigate, but the creature reveals itself. Out comes...

**(A) That mean little girl from earlier****  
**(B) The forest guardian himself  
(C) A harmless forest critter  
(D) Another bloody spider

Out comes that mean little girl from earlier... If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be in this mess! Or maybe you should blame Walt for chasing after her, or yourself for-

Your thoughts are interrupted by the GIANT SPIDER still attempting to kill you. It suddenly rushes forward, slamming into you. You're knocked onto the ground, and it slams its claws down on your arms. You stare at its face, one of its eyes bloody and oozing. It lets out a triumphant hiss... Its dripping fangs flay out... it rears its head back...

And a ball of shadow seems to burst from beneath you. It slams into the monster, who releases you as it staggers backwards. You swing one of your axes as it retreats, and manage to catch it in the mouth. It leaps back, blood oozing from its face. It turns to face the girl, and you take the chance to attack. You cut through one of its legs, and drive your other axe into its back as it staggers.

You hear the girl chanting as the spider tries to turn around to face you again. Six dark spheres begin orbiting the beast. It struggles to jump out of the way, but you quickly grab your poleaxe, and hook one of its legs. It falls to the ground as the orbs converge, slamming into the creature. A large sphere of darkness envelops the monstrosity, and you raise your weapon before it can recover, bringing it down directly into its skull. Its legs flail randomly for a moment, before becoming still.

Before you can act, the girl turns to Ferris' new friend and starts chanting again. He was holding his own well enough, but the spider's becoming more aggressive, and he seems to be struggling to keep up with its movements.

Alyssa's given up staying under the spider. It screeches in rage as it lunges at her. She manages to leap out of the way, but its claw stabs through her cloak, and she's jerked back like a dog on a leash.

Walt lunges at the spider with his spear. The spider leans back, barely dodging the blow, then biting into the head of the spear. Walt yells in confusion, attempting to wrench his spear free.

(A) Help Ferris - can't be too careful  
**(B) Help Alyssa  
(C) Help Walt (tie)**

You decide Alyssa has the greater need, but you can't leave Walt to die! A plan springs into your mind as Walt draws back the broken shaft of a spear. "It broke... It broke my lance!" he yells.

You throw your poleaxe towards Walt. "It's not a lance, but it handles pretty similarly!"

He catches it. "My thanks!" He raises the axe toward the spider.

Without breaking strike, you draw your axe, and cleave through Alyssa's cloak. She rolls to the side, and the two of you surround the spider. It tries to back away, but you cut it off. It turns to face you, and Alyssa slashes one of its legs. When it turns to her, you take another one. It panics, and lunges at you, but you deflect its clumsy strike, and bring your axe down into its head. By the time your axe is free, Alyssa's already running to help Walt.

Walt's spider seems to realize how badly the tide has turned, and begins to run. Alyssa leaps onto its back, and it rears, trying to throw her as she searches desperately for a chink in the armor. Walt takes advantage of the confusion and drives the tip of the axe into the creature's underbelly. It screeches, the force of the blow rolling it onto its back. Alyssa jumps clear, and Walt swings the axe over his head. **"On my honor, you shall fall!"** He brings the axe head down, crushing the spider's thorax.

You turn your attention to Ferris' spider, only to find him casually wiping blood from his sword. "Well, that was fun. Let's never do it again."

You turn to the girl. "Er... Thanks, I guess." Now that you get a better look at her, you estimate she's older than you thought, but still a year or so younger than you.

She grins. "Well, I couldn't just let you get killed! Even if you jerks chased me through the forest earlier. I mean, it was one thing when you were going to kill each other, but I'll be damned before I let a bunch of filthy bael do you in..."

"Bael? Oh, the... spiders... Um... Sorry about chasing you. It's just, we're on a secret mission, and we were worried you were an enemy spy, or worse..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were watching us when we were stopped for lunch? We followed your trail until that bush, then we happened to see you..."

"Oh? Ehehe..." She smiles knowingly. "I'm afraid that wasn't me you were chasing. You see- Um... Are you all right?"

Come to think of it, everything seems to be spinning worse. You realize your shoulder is burning where the elder bael managed to pierce your armor. "I... I think I'm..." Everything starts growing dark. You feel yourself falling, hear a cacophony of people calling to you as you lose consciousness.

Everything is dark... So dark... You see your mother standing in front of you, wearing her favorite blue dress. Her long, brown hair flows, though you feel no wind... You try to run to her, but she seems to be moving further and further away... Suddenly, you feel yourself moving, and you realize you're being carried away. Two powerful arms are wrapped around your waist, but you can't... Not with her so close... You struggle, flail, fight with everything you have, call out. Slowly, your mother turns... And stares at you, her eyes glowing red. She smiles widely as her skin begins to rot before your eyes, transforming her into a brown sack of jelly, the smile never fading...

You bolt upright, sweating profusely. A woman sitting in front of you gives a small yelp of surprise, before placing a hand on your shoulder. "It's okay, you're safe... Lay back down, sweetie." You slowly comply, looking the mysterious woman up and down. She wears a simple green tunic, which is matched by a green kerchief tied around her head. Short, silvery-white hair pokes out from beneath, but what catches your attention is her golden eyes. Something's not quite right about her face; you know it's something obvious, but you can't quite put your finger on it. "My name is Fumiko."

"Well, it's about time you woke up!" That girl from the forest, the one who wielded dark magic, enters the room. "How long's she been asleep for? Two days now?"

"T-Two days!? No, Fort... Rain... Carcina... Everyone... Got to..." You leap out of bed, a searing pain shooting up your shoulder. You wince, but stand up.

"Easy, easy..." The woman gives you a hand, helping you keep your balance. "You should be fine in a moment or two, you've been in and out for quite a while... You're just lucky Mary got you to me in time. Elder bael venom is... quite potent. Don't worry about your friends, deary."

"That one with the dark hair and the headband - Ferris, was it? - was _so_ worried about you. It was kind of touching... But that girl and the walking tin can were going on about how the others would get slaughtered this, we need to get back to them that..."

"My husband took them to the fort personally, don't worry about them. He's probably tearing down the gates for them as we speak."

This is quite a bit to take in. You let yourself sit back on the edge of the bed. "Um... So, you've been taking care of me?" The woman nods. "Thanks, so much... And... Mary, I'm sorry if we scared you the other day. We just wanted to make sure you were OK."

Mary waves her hand dismissively. "It's in the past. Besides, we're going to be friends now!" She wraps an arm around your shoulder, and you wince slightly.

"Ah... I should explain. My husband, he takes it on himself to protect the humans from the... things in this forest. Normally, he just kills any that get too close to the borders, but lately, their numbers are increasing, they're becoming more aggressive... He's had to resort to keeping humans out, as well. He can't keep this up, so he's going to go find the source and smash it - that's his answer for most things, you know. Anyway, when your friends started talking about these Risen, he thought following you may be best for everyone."

"And since Dad's training me to become the next forest guardian, I'm going with him! Besides, I need to get out among normal humans from time to time. Mom thinks so anyway."

"Er... Wait, forest guardian? But I thought the guardian was that giant bear..."

Mary and Fumiko exchange glances, then burst out laughing. Fumiko, a small, polite chuckle, with her hand over her mouth; Mary, a boisterous guffaw. "Yes, I suppose... My husband is quite a bear of a man..."

Eventually, the two regain their composure. Fumiko slides her kerchief back, revealing a pair of white, pointed ears. "He's a laguz, dear, and so am I. He can transform into a bear, though he hardly needs to with muscles like his." Laguz... Half-human, half-beast... You'd heard stories about them, but you thought them little more than a bedtime myth until now.

You look at Mary expectantly. "Don't look at me. I'm just a normal human... Beorc, as Dad says."

"Laguz... and Beorc... Wow... I never thought I'd meet someone who can become an animal, and I've never met a user of dark magic, either." This really is too much to take in at once. You start to feel a bit groggy.

Fumiko clears her throat. "If you're not feeling well, dear, we can wait until morning to set out." Mary huffs impatiently; Fumiko ignores her and continues. "The forest's a bit dangerous at night. I mean, Mary and I know it like the backs of our hands, so getting lost isn't a concern, and we should be able to deal with most of the creatures, but if we were to get horribly unlucky, we may run into something... dangerous."

"But what about her friends? Surely she's anxious to get back to them, especially if they're fighting!"

**(A) Time to go  
**(B) Best wait for morning  
(C) DEMONIC SUB-HUMAN SCUM MUST DIE!

* * *

New Character!  
Mary  
Class: Shaman  
Skills: Tomebreaker, Purge  
HP: *****  
Str: ***  
Mag: *******  
Skill: ****  
Speed: *******  
Def: ***  
Res: ****  
Luck: ****

New Character!  
Fumiko  
Class: Fox laguz  
Skills: Demosoille, Darksight, Sentry  
HP: ******  
Str: *****  
Mag: **  
Skill: ******  
Speed: *******  
Def: *****  
Res: ****  
Luck: *****

* * *

"I want to get there as soon as I can. The thought of my friends being hurt because I wasn't there..."

Mary pumps her fist excitedly. Fumiko gives her a stern look, then sighs. "All right, let me gather a few things. Your armor and weapons are right over there, just come on out when you're ready, sweetie."

While dressing yourself, you realize the room is horribly cluttered with papers, bottles of mysterious liquids, herbs, and books. You manage to wade out of the room, into a sparsely decorated, immaculately clean central room. You look over your shoulder to make sure you're in the same room. "I apologize for my daughter's messy room. I simply can't abide filth, but I've learned to choose my battles with Mary." Mary, standing impatiently by the door, rolls her eyes. Fumiko hands you a torch. "I'll lead. You two stay close." She opens the door, and almost as an afterthought turns back. "If anything happens, take Mary and run. Oh, don't make that face, it might stick like that. I'm sure everything will be fine."

As you leave, you realize you were staying at a simple cottage tucked away into a clearing. The thick line of trees around the outskirts all but hide it from view as you've move away. "It'll only be about an hour's hike... If our new friend can keep up, of course." Mary winks at you.

At first you're uneasy in the tenebrous forest, but after a few minutes, you begin to let your guard down. Even in the late night, the forest is alive, with all manner of insects flitting beside your torch, and the constant noise of scurrying animals in the underbrush. You even hear a few birds, ignoring the darkness to serenade the night sky. Fumiko proves to be a capable guide, leading you between trails, across fallen logs, and through bushes. You're surprised to see Mary moving with as much grace as her mother, seeming to barely graze obstacles. You, on the other hand, do find yourself struggling to keep pace, and are constantly bombarded by the sound of wood scraping across your steel armor.

As your torch begins to dim, Fumiko suddenly stops. She sighs. "And we were so close, too..." Mary reaches for a tome.

"What is it?" you ask. The sound of a distant howl, and then another, answers your question. "Wolves?"

"Oh, I wish," Mary begins. "I like wolves. Think of these as... the Risen equivalent of the wolves you know. Come to think of it, they may just be... Well, they're called Mauthe Doogs. Mean as snakes, and smart. They move in packs, isolate their foes, surround them, pick them off one at a time. Nasty business. How bad is it, Mom?"

Fumiko loosens her kerchief, ears erect. "5... maybe 6. But I think one may be a Gwyllgi..."

When you look confused, Mary explains. "Their big brothers. Three headed beasts. Honestly, aside from being bigger, they aren't that much more of a threat."

Fumiko slips a stone out of her pocket. "Well then, Mary, take June and go on. I'll catch up." She starts stretching.

"Mom, you know they've gotten stronger lately, and you're not getting any younger." Fumiko freezes, and you think you hear a slight growling noise. "I mean... sure, you could have handled a dozen a year ago, but now..."

"Mary. You listen to your mother, dear, and go on. I can't fight _and_ protect the two of you." Mary huffs.

(A) Grab Mary and run  
**(B) Stand and fight  
**(C) Force Fumiko to flee with you

"You said these things fight by isolating their prey and picking them off one at a time? Then splitting up is exactly what they want! I can't protect Mary while fleeing... Mary, get your back to that tree, and stay behind me. Fumiko, I'll protect your daughter, you just worry about fighting."

Fumiko hesitates for a second, then resumes stretching. As she approaches the end of her stretching routine, a snowy tail pokes out from her tunic. "Fine, then. But just know that if anything happens to Mary, I'll be eating your liver for breakfast." Before you can reply, she leaps into the air, tucking into a tight ball. When she lands, she has transformed into a white fox. She adopts a defensive stance while you take up position in front of Mary.

Everything becomes completely still. No more skittering just outside the torch light, no more bird sounds. Even the wind seems to stop. Suddenly, Fumiko seems to snap to attention, then she leaps to the side as several purple rings appear where she had been standing. A deep voice cries out, "June, Mary, be careful! There are mogalls among them."

Mary curses under her breath. "Floating... eyeball looking things. Dark magic users. You can't hear the damn things com-" Something bursts from a bush; it appears to be a green wolf with a flaming, yellow mane. It dashes for Fumiko, but a dark hole seems to open in front of it. It breaks its charge, but flames of pure darkness erupt from the hole, surrounding the beast before slamming into it. It roars in pain, then falls over. It begins to disappear.

Suddenly, five more burst from the tree cover, followed by one very large purple hound with three heads. Fumiko easily weaves through their initial charge, leaping onto the final doog with a slash, then bouncing to stand in front of the gwyllgi, her fur bristling. The doog yelps in pain, but turns to face her, along with two of its compatriots. The other two move to block you from helping Fumiko. A pair of eyeballs appear behind the gwyllgi...

Who should June target?  
(A) Mauthe doogs directly in front (brave axe)  
(B) Mauthe doogs near Fumiko (hand axe)  
(C) Mauthe doogs near Fumiko (brave axe, charge them)  
**(D) Mogalls (hand axe)  
**  
Who should Mary target?  
(1) Mauthe doogs directly in front  
(2) Mauthe doogs near Fumiko  
**(3) Gwyllgi  
**(4) Mogalls

You pull out a handaxe. "Mary, hit the Gwyl... Gywl... the big one!" With a flick of your wrist, you send a handaxe hurtling at one of the mogalls. The mogall, who was preparing to cast a spell, turns just in time for the axe to hit it square in the... body. It falls to the ground.

Mary begins chanting, and a ball of shadow appears before you. It sinks into the ground, and suddenly erupts underneath the Gwyllgi. The beast is knocked off balance, and Fumiko takes the opening to dash forward. She bites down onto one of its three throats. With a twist, she tears it open; the other two heads howl in pain. Fumiko makes a move to keep attacking, but one of the Mauthe Doogs grabs Fumiko by the tail and hurls her backward. You barely miss her with your second axe, which strikes the second Mogall.

Fumiko struggles to her feet while three of the Doogs circle her. One rushes her, and you realize she was feinting when she quickly rolls to the side, then leaps into a counterattack. The Gwyllgi begins to recover, and moves to attack. A large glyph appears before it, and balls of shadowfire pour out of it.**"Shadows take you!"** The monster dashes forward, but can't evade in time. It falls to the ground and begins to dissipate.

Before you can draw another handaxe, a Mauthe Doog tackles you. It snaps at your face, but you manage to throw up a gauntlet. It latches on, and you manage to roll over onto the Doog. With your wrist still in its mouth, you manage to rip out your hatchet and bury it in the creature's neck. You quickly spin around and strike the second Doog as it lunges. Mary hits it with a ball of darkness. By the time you finish the pair off, Fumiko has the last pinned on its back. With a deft twist, she rips out its throat. Her snow-white fur is speckled with blood. She shakes herself, then reverts to her human form, blood splattered across her tunic. She adjusts her kerchief, tucks her tail away, and walks over to Mary. She envelops her in a tender hug and whispers something to her. Mary beams with pride.

* * *

End of Chapter 8x


	12. Chapter 9 - Late Arrival

Chapter 9B: Late Arrival

* * *

You were closer to the fort than you realized. Within five minutes of walking, you can hear the sounds of battle. You hasten you pace, realizing you've made it in time. Mary stops you as you near the fort, the sounds of yelling now clear. From the brush, you observe the situation.

The wooden fort is large, almost the size of a small village. Too big for a force of your size to defend, but you can see why Horatio wanted to capture it; it will make an excellent staging post for your invasion. A wooden palisade forms the outside, reinforced with a set of spikes protruding from the base. The front gate is broken, with several large logs piled up as a barricade.

You can see Agni, Taika, and John atop the ramparts, firing spells at a slowly advancing wall of knights; you count about 2 dozen. Fortunately, you see no mages; they would make quick work of the wooden defenses. You can hear several horses galloping in the distance, and it sounds like a second battle is raging on some other wall of the fort.

(A) Make a break for the front gate and try to climb the barricade  
**(B) Crush the knight's rear before deciding how to proceed  
**(C) Try to signal your fliers  
(D) Circle around through the tree cover (only covers two of the sides thickly, the other sides are more sparsely wooded)

Without hesitating, you charge the knight's column. They're so focused on the mages hurling spells down that they don't even notice you as you cleave the last knight's skull in twain. You don't even bother freeing your hatchet as you pull out your brave axe and chop into another's neck. By the time they realize their rear is under attack, you've killed or mortally wounded four of them.

Fumiko charges in, leaping over a knight's slash to land on his head. The knight begins flailing, trying to get her off as she bites and scratches away. Mary begins hurling spells along with the rest of your mages. Light, darkness, thunder, and fire seem to meld together as the knights are withered away in an elemental storm. You dispatch every knight that makes it to you, with the handful of javelins thrown at the ramparts harmlessly sticking into the palisade. A general finally seems to wise up, and hurls a javelin at Mary.

Mary gasps and tries to dodge, but the javelin goes right through her... and passes through the other side, hitting nothing but her dress. "That was my_favorite_ robe, you dastard!" The general's armor offers him no protection against the wave of dark fire Mary materializes around him. Your mages pick off four of the last five survivors with no problems.

Fumiko still rides atop the final knight's shoulders, clawing and biting at his neck. The man screams in panic, flailing his arms wildly. Fumiko finally seems to grow frustrated, and kicks off the back of his head, leaping to your side. "Blasted armor, I think I broke a claw on it..." The man runs screaming into the woods, and you decide to let him go; you actually feel a bit sorry for him, knowing what lies in wait.

"June!" Agni calls down to you. "We were beginning to wonder when you would be arriving! Your timing is good!" Taika stifles a laugh. "One moment waiting, please." He shoots a fireball into the air, and a moment later Dan appears. Agni shouts something to him, and he guides Shard over the barricade to you.

"It's about time you got here June. We were all worried when we heard you were injured. Looks like you brought us some help, too. Good, we'll need it. Let's get inside..." Fumiko takes a run at the barricade, bouncing from log to log until she reaches the top and reverts to human form. Taika and Agni are clearly surprised, but John reacts more noticeably, recoiling from her. Dan helps you and Mary onto Shard and flies you over the barricade, stopping to drop Mary off at the top. "I take it you'll want me to fly you to the captain?"

You briefly survey the surroundings. It seems most of the camp is devoted to tents and small wooden huts, with a handful of stone buildings. You see no other enemies threatening the front gate at the moment. You see pegasi flying off in the distance, and several people standing guard over a second gate on the far wall. You see no other entrances. You notice Anna and Jake's wagons sitting outside one of the buildings, with Walt standing guard at its entrance.

(A) Fly straight to the other wall  
(B) Fly a sweep of the perimeter first  
(C) Visit Walt, Anna, and Jake first  
**(D) Take one of the others with you (choose who, and a second option)**

* * *

New Character!  
Vine  
Class: Laguz (bear)  
Skills: Howl, Provoke  
HP: ********  
Str: ********  
Mag: ***  
Skill: ****  
Speed: ***  
Def: *******  
Res: **  
Luck: ****

* * *

"Take me over to Rain. I need to know what happened here. You five guard this gate!" Dan spurs Shard into the air.

"I can give you the basic gist of what happened: your new friend, that bear-man... thing. He smashed down the front gate for us, and we took out the fort's defenders. There were even fewer than we expected, probably because so many were out on patrol... Anyway, the forces that were sent to reinforce the fort are now trying to retake it. Rain can fill you in more."

He sets down, and Rain flies down to meet you. "June! Oh, gods, June, you had us all so worried..." She wipes her eye. "Ah... We'll have to catch up later. Dan already told you what happened?"

"A little bit, but I need details."

"Right. Well, Bud and Syrene are up on the wall with Jessup. Wendy, Haley, and I are covering the skies, the enemy had a few wyverns, but they pulled them back. The rest of our troops are waiting in that building over there." She points to the building Walt's guarding. "Dan's been patrolling the walls to make sure the enemy don't try to break through."

"They've got about two dozen cavaliers circling the fort looking for a weak point, but I've been keeping pace with them, and they're hesitant to try anything."

"We barricaded the front gate where we smashed it, so they've seemed more interested in this back door. We've managed to hold them off so far, but they've been at it for hours. Our troops are getting tired, so I sent anyone we could spare to rest up."

"Do we have any idea how many there are?"

"Maybe three dozen soldiers and fighters, a few mages and priests. Plus the two dozen cavaliers."

**(A) Try to isolate and destroy the enemy's patrolling cavaliers (June, Rain, Ferris, Alyssa, Syrene, Dan, Walt, Mary)  
**(B) Attack the enemy's main force while the patrol is on the far side (Choose 12)  
(C) Wait for the enemy to make the first move (Choose as many to patrol as you want)  
(D) Tactician: Try to lure some of the forest's monsters out, maybe they'll help (or maybe not) (Choose 4 or less)  
(E) Custom strategy

"First we're going to take down those cavaliers. Dan, go grab Mary. Rain, I want you with me as well." You call up to the ramparts. "Syrene, saddle up!" You hear a snort behind you and feel a warm breath on your neck. Marth heard your call and came running; you're not sure how a heavily-armored horse was able to move that silently. You mount up and head for the stone building.

As you approach, you realize this is the armory. More than that, you see Walt has helped himself to Carcina's stores. He salutes as you approach, and you notice he has repaired his armor with pieces of Carcinan mail. It makes him look larger and more intimidating than before. In addition to a steel lance and a short spear, he still carries the poleaxe you lent him.

* * *

Walt has promoted to halberdier!  
Walt can equip poleaxe as a special weapon!

* * *

You gather with your strike team by the destroyed front gate. You sent Agni and Taika to rest, though John elected to join in guard duty on the far gate. You've asked Vine to clear the barricade as quickly as possible, and to stand by to rebuild it. When you asked, he merely looked you up and down, and nodded; you've yet to see him shift into human form. Your group stands by the barricade, quietly.

Rain and Dan fly over the wall as the cavaliers come around the corner. Rain stays low to the ground, and falls from her mount. She doesn't get up, and Dan swoops low to rescue her. The enemy cavaliers come rushing for the easy targets... and fall right into your trap.

Rain leaps to her feet just as the leader, a dark-clad great knight, bears down on her, barely avoiding being trampled. Shard flaps his wings and screeches as Dan grabs Rain's hand and takes to the sky. With a powerful dig, Vine hurls several of the logs forming the barricade to one side, and your strike team floods out of the gate. The cavaliers turn to meet you, but you and Syrene cut through their lines before they can come about.

Walt meets the charging cavaliers head-on, hurling a short spear before bracing his poleaxe. One cavalier tries to run, only to be met with a dark glyph appearing before him. His horse rears back in surprise, offering him no chance to dodge the dark flames which shoot out. Somehow Alyssa manages to mount one of the paladins' horses, and she stabs him repeatedly in the back. Ferris strolls into the midst of the cavaliers, easily weaving through the strikes which come his way, and countering with several slashes of his own. When the enemy tries to retreat, Rain and Dan intercept them, while you and Syrene switch to your bows and perforate their backs.

All in all, you pick off 20 of the 25 cavaliers, with the last few escaping down the trail. "I bet those dastards will run all the way back to the capital," Walt says with a dismissive snort. You turn to enter the fort, only to see a flaming arrow whiz into the sky. _Something's happened at the other gate..._

You have Rain, Dan, Walt, Alyssa, Syrene, Vine, Mary, and Ferris, as well as June.

(A) Send everyone straight through the fort  
(B) Circle around the side of the fort; if the enemy's attacking, attack their flank  
**(C) Split up (Rain, Alyssa, and Syrene can go back through the gate, then Ferris rides with June and Vine carries Mary to the flank.)**

You pull Ferris onto Marth and tell the others to head to the gate. As an afterthought, you call to Vine as he tosses a log back into place. "Hey, can you... er... Can you carry Mary and ride with me?"

He glares at you for a moment. "You would do well to remember that I am no beast of burden, beorc, but I have no qualms with carrying my daughter."

Your group circles around the fort. Vine struggles to keep pace with you initially, unused to running with a rider, but manages to find his stride. When you reach the other side, you see a large hole has been smashed into the gate. A large log lies to the side. Enemy soldiers funnel into the breech as fast as possible, but your forces hold them at bay. Holland stands in the center of the hole, using shield and armor to deflect every attack that comes his way. A few enemies manage to squeeze past him, but your other warriors intercept them.

Vine gently lowers Mary to the ground, then thunders into the enemy force on all fours, roaring You follow behind him. He grabs the first enemy he gets his hands on, hurling him several feet into the air. He crashes behind you in a heap. A few enemies turn to fend him off, but you ride over them, both you and Ferris cutting into the enemies. A halberdier charges Mary, but she hurls a ball of darkness at him. He stumbles, but recovers and keeps charging. Mary stumbles backwards and trips. The halberdier bears down on her, but suddenly dozens of needles of pure light surround him and pierce his armor. He yells in pain and falls, sliding to a halt mere inches from Mary. She glances up to the ramparts to see John lowering his hand, a scowl on his face.

"June!" Rain calls down to you. "The other gate! Someone's coming in!" You hesitate for a second; several more enemies are still attacking the broken gate. "Wait... Valerian armor! It's the invasion force!" With a cheer, your troops rejoin the fray. Cavaliers and pegasus knights rush to join you, and soldiers, mages, and archers follow close behind while fighters and knights escort a convoy into the fort. You easily mop up the few remaining enemies; three manage to escape, the invasion force's cavalry ride them down.

"Well met, Lady June. It appears we arrived just in time. Never a dull moment with you, is there?"

"Horatio! You're timing is impeccable. We-"

Horatio clears his throat uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I must ask you to call me general, milady. I'm a bit of a... stickler for titles."

"Ah... My apologies, General." His grin returns. "I guess I need to report everything that's happened? Well, I was... wounded -badly - so we'll definitely need R- Captain Rain to join us..."

He waves dismissively. "You captured the fort, and with no losses; it looks like you even got a few new followers. Everything else is unimportant, so long as you get results. I'm sure you're exhausted, go rest up, or celebrate, whatever you do. We'll be waiting here two days for the rest of our invasion force and supply convoy."

"Understood. Thank you... General."

**(A) June/Ferris A  
(B) June/Alyssa B  
**(C) June/Syrene C  
(D) June/Agni C  
(E) June/Jayce C  
(F) June/Holland C  
**(G) June/Mary C  
**(H) June/Fumiko C  
**(I) Rain/Haley B  
**(J) Rain/Agni C  
**(K) Rain/Walt C  
(L) Bud/Wendy A  
**(M) Bud/Syrene B  
(N) Haley/Walt C  
(O) Haley/Holland C  
(P) Wendy/Dan C  
(Q) Wendy/Jayce C  
(R) Wendy/Vine C  
(S) Ferris/Walt C  
(T) Alyssa/Syrene B  
(U) Alyssa/Walt C  
(V) Alyssa/Holland C  
**(W) Jessup/Syrene B  
**(X) Jessup/Agni C  
(Y) Agni/Dan C  
(Z) Agni/Jayce C  
(AA) Agni/Taika C  
(AB) Walt/Holland C  
(AC) John/Taika C  
(AD) John/Mary C  
(AE) Mary/Vine B  
**(AF) Mary/Fumiko B**

You excuse yourself from the newly-promoted General Horatio. You don't make it ten steps before you notice Mary and Fumiko sitting beside a small campfire, chatting. You head over to speak with them, but stop when you overhear their conversation.

"I'm so excited!" Mary is literally bouncing as she speaks.

"Calm down, dear, we've barely even started," Fumiko replies calmly.

"But I haven't been around other hum- er, other beorc in years!"

"Oh..." Fumiko seems distressed. "That's right, you haven't left the forest, not since... Ah..."

"Since my real parents were killed. You don't have to... I've put it behind me, Mom. If it weren't for Dad, I'd be dead, too. You two took me in and raised me, trained me, cared for me like I was your own daughter. You'll always be my mother, the fact that we're different isn't going to change that."

"Oh, Mary..." Fumiko wipes away a tear, then pulls her daughter into a hug. You notice her ears perk under her kerchief, and she releases her to address you. "Oh, hello June. How's your shoulder?"

"Better, thanks. I owe you my life." Fumiko smiles and waves nonchalantly. "I'm... sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Mary's... Well, how long has it been since she's been around other beorc?"

"Almost ten years now," she answers. "Since I was eight..."

"Wow..."

"Well, Mom and Dad don't really trust most beorc... They've got a few friends who visit sometimes, lumberjacks and travelers, but most beorc don't really get along with laguz."

"Oh... By the way, I wanted to ask you about your magic..."

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those people that think dark magic is evil?" You notice Fumiko trying to hide a smile as Mary enters a passionate tirade. "It's not evil, it's just... different. I mean, light magic can be used to hurt people, just as dark magic can be used to help people. Or your axe - you choose to use it to help people, but how many are used to bring death and destruction? It's all a matter of the user's intentions, how the tool is used, that determines its good or evil! You'll understand someday, good and evil can't just be clear-cut decided by what's dark and what's light."

You nod. "That's... I actually just wanted to tell you it's really interesting. I've never seen anything like it."

"...Oh."

"I've got to go take care of Marth, but I'll talk to you later, Mary. Goodnight, Fumiko." Fumiko gives you a polite nod as you start searching for your horse.

* * *

"Ready? Triangle attack!" Rain dashes forward. Dan readies his training axe to parry her lunge, when suddenly Haley and Wendy speed from behind her, cutting from both sides before Rain strikes head-on.

"HRK!" Dan managed to dodge the first strike, deflect the second with his axe, but the third caught him full-on in the chest, and he barely keeps his seat. "Ah... Sorry, but I've got to call it a night..."

"That's alright, Dan. Thanks for helping us with target practice." As he flies off, she turns back to her partners. "Excellent work tonight, girls. I think..." She notices Wendy looking glancing down, and follows her gaze, finding Bud at the end. He's doing his best to make it look like he's restringing his bow, but he keeps glancing up. "Well, that's enough for tonight. Wendy, you're free to go and do whatever you want. Haley, I want to speak with you for a moment."

* * *

Haley, Wendy, and Rain gained the skill Triangle Attack!

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me, Captain?" Haley asks once they've landed.

"Oh, it's just been so long since we've had a chat. I wanted to ask how you've been feeling lately."

"Oh, I've been feeling fine, Captain! I mean, I'm a bit worried about fighting in a war, of course, but who wouldn't be? But I'm making a lot of friends, and Fare and I are closer than ever!"

"Hm... That's good to hear. I was just a bit worried about you since this is your first campaign. Though, I can't say I've ever been involved with an invasion myself... Still, you're still barely a rookie, but you've grown so much so fast."

"Well, I have to keep getting stronger. You and June are counting on me, and now it's like all of Valeria's counting on me, too!"

"Oh? Well, just remember that those who try to carry the weight of the world tend to get crushed."

"Aw, don't worry about me, Captain! So long as I can keep charging forward, I don't have to worry about all that stuff. Just focus on what's in front of me, and everything else will take care of itself, right?"

"I wonder... Oh, Walt," she turns to face the approaching halberdier. "Something I can help you with?"

"I was hoping you could help me a bit. Normally I'd ask Holland for training, but this is something I think you can give a bit more perspective on."

"I see. Haley, I'll talk to you in the morning, go get some rest. You've earned it after that." Haley throws a hasty salute before heading to the stables. "So, what do you need, Walt?"

"I noticed you seem to transition from fighting on horseback to fighting on foot rather quickly. But when I was fighting those spiders, I noticed I was having trouble adjusting. I was hoping you could give me some pointers to fighting unmounted."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure I could give you some tips. But I need to warn you: people say my training can be a bit rough."

"That's just the way I like it."

* * *

"Jessup? Are you up here?" Syrene climbs the stairs to the ramparts. "Ah, there you... Er... What are you doing?" She finds him kneeling in prayer.

"Hm? Oh, hi Syrene. I was just saying a prayer for everyone we killed tonight."

"Praying for the enemy, huh...?"

"Well, I figure that if I'm afraid to fight, afraid to die, there must be people like that in their army, too..." Syrene waits for him to continue, and an awkward silence follows. Finally, Jessup stands. "It's the least I can do. I just hope one of them has the decency to do the same for me when I die."

"Jessup, I told you, I won't let you die. Not if I can help it."

Jessup smiles. "Thanks, Syrene. But, will you promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be a Risen. If anything does happen to me, at least make sure I can rest in peace."

Syrene stands in silence for a moment. "Alright, Jessup. If you'll do the same for me."

Jessup shudders. "All right. Deal."

Wendy takes her time tending to her pegasus. When she comes out of the stable, she's not surprised to find Bud still waiting for her. "Still pretending to work with that bow, huh?"

Bud chuckles shyly. "Was I that obvious?" Wendy nods. "Sorry, but I really love watchin' you fly. You're so graceful, flittin' around like that. It's kind of amazing to watch."

Wendy walks over and sits beside him. "I know how you feel. I remember watching the older knights while I was still an initiate and just thinking how much I want to be able to fly like them."

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly keen on flyin'. I mean, flying with you's all well an' good, but I certainly don't want to go it alone."

Wendy hesitates for a moment. "It sounds to me that you're not interested in the pegasus so much as the rider..." Bud turns a bright shade of red, but Wendy smiles. The pair sit in silence for a moment. "Well, I can't say I mind." She stands up, and starts to walk away. She goes a few feet, before she turns and walks back. She quickly leans down and gives Bud a peck on the cheek. "That's for not killing that horse earlier," she calls as she runs off.

* * *

You're surprised to find Ferris in the stables helping Marth out of his armor. When you step into the room, he quickly draws a wooden sword and points it at you. Recognition flashes across his face and he lowers his blade. "Oh, hey June. I thought you were Alyssa trying to sneak up on me."

"Er... No. Why are you...?"

"Oh, I just figured with your shoulder hurt, you didn't need to be swinging an axe around _and_ taking all this armor off. I've got to say, I was pretty worried about you back there."

"Ah, don't worry. My shoulder's fine, and the poison's worn off. Fumiko did a good job." You roll your shoulder. "A bit stiff, but it should be fine after a good rest."

"Heh... Tough as ever. But, man, when I thought you'd been turned into a Risen, I... Ugh..." He looks away for a moment.

"I... understand how you feel. When I saw you like that, I... Well..." You can feel yourself starting to blush.

"Hey now, no need to be upset, it was just a stupid dream. I'm still flesh and blood, see?" He reaches out and raises his hand to your face. As he gently strokes your cheek, you feel your heart skip a beat. Everything seems to stand still as he starts to move closer...

And suddenly a knife appears at his throat. "You lose," Alyssa states matter-of-factly. Marth snorts beside her. Ferris opens his mouth, closes it, and reopens it, before sighing loudly and hastily withdrawing from the room. Alyssa smirks at his back. "Thanks for the help, June. I've been trying to sneak up on him for... Hey, something wrong?"

You instinctively turn your back. "Uh... No, I was just... Er, we were... Um... Marth... Armor and... stuff..."

Alyssa sits in silence for a moment, before throwing her arm over your shoulder. You detect the slightest hint of a laugh in her voice. "Don't tell me I interrupted something... personal?" When you don't answer, she stifles a laugh. "Well, looks like our fearless commander's got a crush, eh?"

"I... Er..."

"Oh, I know that look. You charge down giant spiders without so much as batting an eye, but when it comes to that guy, your heart's all aflutter, weak knees and all that?" She pulls you around to face her. "Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Look, if you ever need some advice, just come find Big Sis Alyssa, alright?" She winks.

"So... I guess you have someone like that too?"

Alyssa chokes audibly. "Oh... Look at the time. Got to go!" She seems to vanish into thin air.

* * *

End of Chapter 9B


	13. Chapter 10 - Dance with the Devil

Chapter 10: Dance with the Devil

* * *

You're awakened the next morning by screams. You leap from your sleeping bag, hastily throwing on your leather underarmor. You run for the newly-repaired gate, axe in hand, as others are just beginning to emerge from their tents. "Help! Come on, someone help!" You start to shove open the gate, but as you lift the bolt you realize this could be a trap. Instead, you bolt up the stairs to the ramparts. "Oh, thank gods! I was starting to think the fort was abandoned!" _Did Horatio not assign a patrol?_

"What is it?" you call down. A single man is standing there. He wears a sword, and not much else. His outfit is finely cut, baby-blue see-through silk, with a few areas just thick enough to keep it clean. He has a head of emerald-green hair that flows gently down to his shoulders.

"Our village was attacked by... things! I don't even know how to describe them. They looked like men, but their eyes were glowing..." _Risen? Oh no... Who took care of the corpses last night?_ "Look, are you going to help or not? It's your job to protect us, you know!" By now, soldiers are assembling, roused by the panic. You call down and order the gate to be opened. The man runs in, and you walk down.

"Calm down. I need you to tell me as much as you can. How many? What did they look like? Were they organized?"

The man starts to answer, but then realization washes over him. "Wait a second, you're not Carcinan soldiers, you're... Did I... This is Fort Gagar, isn't it?"

Horatio appears. "It's under new management. If I heard correctly, this man's village was attacked by Risen?" The man nods. Horatio smirks. "Well, looks like the Risen don't discriminate. It's always ironic when monsters turn on their former masters."

You turn to face him, trying to hide the panic in your voice. "H- General! They're innocent villagers, we've got to help them, even if they are Carcinan..."

"Y... Yes, please!" The man stares at Horatio wildly.

A flash of anger washes over Horatio's face, but he returns to his normal, slight grin a second later. "Tsk... Do as you wish, Lady June. I authorize you to take your team, but know you won't be receiving any aid from the rest of the army. We must remain to keep the fort secure, in case this is some trap... You do realize you could be charging headfirst into a trap, yes?"

The man's face flushes red. "T-Trap!? My friends are being slaughtered as we speak! We need to hurry, this is no time for... for... Please, just help me!"

**(A) Take your team and follow the man  
**(B) Get directions from the man and take your team, but leave him with Horatio as a hostage  
(C) Screw this, I'm going back to bed

"Anyone who's afraid is free to stay. Everyone else, get ready to move out." Horatio looks concerned, but he shrugs and walks away. No one hesitates to run to grab their equipment, but you grab Walt. "Walt, you know how to prepare a horse. Can you get Marth ready? I need to speak with... our new friend here." He gives you a quick salute and runs toward the stables. You turn to your scantily-clad visitor. "Come with me, I need to get in my armor, and I have questions. First, what's your name?"

"Name? Oh, right! The name's Charon. I'm a traveling performer... I had just gotten home to Yuna after touring along the Valerian border when the village was attacked." You trade questions and answers with him as you slip into your plate mail.

The enemy force consists of just short of five dozen enemies. The majority are soldiers/halberdiers and fighters/warriors, with nearly two dozen cavaliers, paladins, and great knights. From the description you get from him, you surmise they are indeed Risen, and they sound very similar to the force that was guarding the fort.

The town itself sounds surprisingly large. There's a large number of farms along the outskirts, and the town itself contains several merchants, serving as a trading post between Valeria and Carcina. He continues telling you about the town as you saddle up and form the others into a formation. The town is only 20 minutes away with a brisk march, and you set out.

Charon tells you that when he left, some of the roughly two hundred villagers had taken up arms and started fighting, but most had taken shelter in the church and the town inn. _A Grimleal church? This could complicate things..._ You need to decide how best to deploy your forces.

* * *

New Character!  
Charon  
Class: Dancer  
Weapons: Sword  
Skills: Rally Heart, Bond, Beau (Avoid/Crit +10 to nearby females)  
HP: ****  
Str: ***  
Mag: **  
Skill: ******  
Speed: ******  
Def: *****  
Res: ****  
Luck: ********  
Items: Steel sword, vulnerary

* * *

(A) Make for the inn  
(B) Prioritize defending the church  
(C) Split up (choose who goes where, and who leads the second team)  
**(D) Tactician: Try to draw the enemies out of the city**

As the outskirts of Yuna come into view, it is clear everything is not well. The fields are trampled, and several fires burn in the distance. Far in the distance, you see a wyvern flying over the town; it turns and disappears into the distance before you can get a better look. You decide the first priority is to minimize the damage to the town, and fighting in the middle of it won't exactly help with that...

"We need to draw them out of town. Form defensive ranks! Bud, Wendy, Rain, Ferris! We're going to strike into the town and try to lure them out this way." Charon looks like he wants to say something, but he bites his lip and nods. Ferris leaps onto Marth's back, and you realize how familiar it's starting to feel for him to be back there.

Haley looks hurt. "Um... June, I'd like to join you, if that's alright..." You certainly don't see a reason not to let her, so you give her a nod. She pumps her fists and squeals in excitement.

Once you're satisfied with your troops formation, you leave Holland in charge and lead your assault team through the fields to the town. As you clear the outlying buildings, you see Risen clustered around two main places. _The inn and the church,_ you surmise. Soldiers pound on the church's doors, but they seem to be holding against the assault, for now. At the inn, a small group of villagers with a pair of knights are fending off Risen just outside the door. _Looks like some Carcinan knights were visiting the town._ As Charon said, there are a large number of soldiers, fighters, and cavaliers, though also a small force of mages and a few entombed. _Villagers..._

You signal Rain and Wendy to attack the group at the Inn. Haley follows you as you plow through the group of soldiers. You manage to slay three between you. After you clear them, you wheel around and charge again. You almost make it through, when you feel a hard clang against your helmet. Fortunately, the handaxe didn't penetrate your armor, but it still knocked you off balance. You can feel yourself slipping, and Ferris trying to grab you, but you can't control yourself. You land on the ground and roll to a stop.

A few Risen run after Haley and Marth, as Ferris tries to get him to turn around. You notice almost all of the Risen cavalry and entombed are leaving the inn to follow Rain, though a pair of paladins remain; they seem to be standing guard to keep the villagers from leaving. As you force yourself to your feet, reaching for your trusty hatchet, you see a force of twenty Risen moving to surround you. _Well, at least they stopped attacking the church..._

The church is closest, and only a few Risen currently stand in your way, but you don't know if they can - or will - open their doors. The knights at the inn seem like they want to help, hesitantly moving toward you, but pulling back when one of the paladins notices them. Several Risen are already blocking you from the inn, and it's quite a bit further away.

(A) Try to run to your allies  
(B) The church is closest  
(C) The inn seems safest  
**(D) Put your back to the nearest wall and try to fight it out**

You start backing up, not willing to let the Risen surround you. You glance over your shoulder and see a store behind you. If you can just get it at your back, you'll at least have one less thing to worry about.

"June!" Haley calls. You look and see her bringing Fare about. A Risen warrior reaches for a bow, and quickly fires an arrow at her. She dodges it easily and keeps flying toward you. You count three warriors among the enemy.

(A) Tell her to leave you and head back with the others  
(B) Tell her to dismount and fight beside you (dismounted falcoknights use sword and stave, lose 1 speed, strength, resistance, and defense, but no longer suffer penalties against wind/bow)  
(C) Tell her to risk it and fight mounted  
(D) Tell her to try to pick you up  
**(E) Tell her to wait until you take out the warriors, then join you  
**(F) Tell her to wait until you take out the warriors, then pick you up

You hurl a handaxe at the warrior who shot at Haley. It hits the unaware warrior in the shoulder, and you quickly throw another; the Risen falls to the ground and begins to fade. "Wait for me to clear these archers, Haley!" You target the next warrior, though the other Risen are beginning to tighten in around you. This one sees your throw coming, but still reacts too slowly to dodge, and a second axe catches it in the head. The Risen are now right beside you, but you manage to take a quick throw for the final warrior.

Your axe goes wide, and a Risen swings at you. The attack barely grazes your armor. You throw again, but the Risen ducks. A nearby fighter takes a swing, and his axe bites into your flank. The pain causes your third throw to go far wide, and an entombed latches onto you, biting at your shoulder. You can feel it piercing your armor, tearing into your flesh. Haley had been hesitantly hovering, but now she dives to help you. The warrior was ready for her, and draws his bow. With a roar, you throw the entombed to one side. **"I won't let you!"** you yell, hurling an axe as hard as you can. The warrior sees it at the last second, but the axe strikes true, the force of the blow knocking it off its feet.

Haley hovers over you, reaching for her staff. As she raises it, you feel a familiar warmth, and you can feel the blood flow staunching. A sage hurls a fireball at her, but she doesn't even react. She floats down and takes a place beside you. "All right, Juney, let's show these guys what a pretty pair of Holy Knights can do!" You feel emboldened by her presence, and shout an agreement as you dive into the fray.

You manage to take down a few Risen, but you lose track by the fourth. Haley tries to keep your pace, but she's forced onto the defensive. Just when you contemplate a retreat, a screech draws your attention; the Risen stop their attack for a moment and look as well. A half-dozen wyverns dive in from the south, and start cutting their way through the throng of Risen.

(A) Attack indiscriminately  
**(B) Focus on the Risen, don't attack the Carcinan wyverns unless attacked  
**(C) Focus on the wyverns  
(D) Retreat, this may be your only chance to

You take advantage of the Carcinan reinforcements and hope for a shaky alliance. As you catch the Risen between you, several villagers and a few more knights come out of the inn to help. Haley keeps to the rear, patching up the wounded. As the last Risen falls, you find yourself face-to-face with a Carcinan wyvern lord. He points his lance at you, but you lower your axe. He hesitates for a moment, then spits at the ground. "Get out of here, Valerian, before I change my mind. Don't think saving this village changes anything - it's your fault that it was attacked in the first place."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stick around? We have healers-"

"We'll take care of it. Now, go." You decide not to press the issue, and mount up alongside Haley.

"Well, he was certainly in a foul mood," Haley begins as you take off. "I mean, he could have at least said thanks. And what did he mean it was our fault? We didn't tell the Risen to attack anyone!"

"Haley... Those were the soldiers we killed attacking Fort Gagar."

Before Haley can respond, Rain, Dan, and Wendy come rushing to your side. They escort you back to the ground. The first thing you notice is Charon lying on the ground, covered in blood. Several people try to run to you, but you push your way through to Charon's side. "Don't worry," Jessup tells you. "He's pretty badly hurt, but he'll be fine after he rests for a bit."

Rain steps up behind you. "He fought marvelously. He isn't great with that sword, but he's... oddly charismatic. Just being around him makes me want to fight harder. Anyway, what do you think we should we do with him?"

"Well, we can't leave him here, and I don't think we can bring him back to town... I guess we'll take him back with us."

* * *

Charon is exhausted!

* * *

After returning to Gagar, you leave Charon in Jessup's care, and head to report in to Horatio. You see a knight clad in blood red armor exiting the building Horatio decided to make his headquarters; he doesn't stop to speak with you, but jumps onto a large warhorse and rides out of the gate.

As you enter Horatio's office, you find him smiling even more than usual. "Ah, June. Good to see you. I can only assume everything went well, then?"

"Yes, General. A few injuries, but we'll be ready to march when the army moves tomorrow."

"Actually, we'll be marching tonight instead. You saw the knight who left just now, yes? Meridia has agreed to form an alliance with us to oust King Paen, and we need to hook up with their army immediately."

"Meridia?"

"Ah... I can't say I'm surprised you've never heard of it. They're a small country, and very new. They were originally a part of western Carcina, but they declared independence just two years ago. There was a short dispute, but the secession was settled largely without blood... Well, they're willing to aid us if we agree to recognize their independence. They don't have enough size to provide many troops, but they will be able to provide a large amount of the supplies we so desperately need."

"That's excellent news, General, but..."

(A) "About the Risen that were attacking the town..."  
**(B) "About last night's patrols..."  
**(C) "Are you sure we can trust them?"  
(D) Other question  
(E) No questions

"That's excellent news, General, but about last nights patrols..."

Horatio sighs and shakes his head. "I know. If that dancer was able to get up to our gates, who knows what a trained enemy operative could have done... Well, I looked into it. One of the guards dozed off on his post. He's been put on kitchen duty indefinitely. I've made it very clear that this is unacceptable."

"I see. That's good to hear, General. But... About the Risen in that village. I'm almost certain they were the same troops we killed last night. How did they... I mean, surely we disposed of them before they could turn?"

Horatio frowns. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting them to turn. Carcinans on Carcinan soil? Perhaps they don't have as much control of those beasts as we thought."

"And we're sure they're controlling them?"

"...Perhaps they aren't controlling them, I will admit. But they are definitely the ones creating them. It was Grima's power that created them in the war all those centuries ago; who else but the nation of Grimleal could be creating them now? Besides, don't you think it's a bit too convenient - the Risen start attack Valerian villages right before Carcina invades? And I don't buy for a second that the king wouldn't know anything about it."

"I... see. Thank you, General."

"Dismissed, Lady June. I expect your team patched up, resupplied, and ready to march by nightfall." You give him a salute, and turn to walk out. "Oh, before I forget. Here." He tosses you an elixer.

* * *

June received elixer!

* * *

Pick 8 supports

**June/Haley A  
Rain/Holland A  
**June/Syrene C  
June/Agni C  
June/Jayce C  
June/Holland C  
**June/Fumiko C  
**Rain/Agni C  
Bud/Taika C  
Bud/Vine C  
Bud/Syrene B  
**Haley/Alyssa B  
Haley/Ferris B  
**Haley/John C  
Haley/Walt C  
Haley/Holland C  
**Wendy/Dan C  
**Wendy/Jayce C  
Wendy/Vine C  
Ferris/Walt C  
Ferris/Alyssa B  
Alyssa/Jessup A  
Alyssa/Syrene B  
Alyssa/Walt C  
Alyssa/Holland C  
Jessup/Agni C  
**Syrene/Agni B  
**Syrene/Charon C  
Agni/Dan C  
Agni/Jayce C  
Agni/Taika C  
Walt/Jayce B  
Walt/Holland C  
Holland/Vine C  
John/Taika C  
John/Mary C  
Taika/Charon C  
Mary/Vine B  
**Mary/Charon C  
**

* * *

Wendy pulls Dan aside while he packs his gear. "Sir Dan. Are you sure you can go through with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're fighting against your own country. Against your brothers-in-arms."

"It leaves a foul taste in my mouth, yes, but if it ends the war faster, then so be it. The sooner we bring them to their senses, the sooner we can begin rebuilding."

"But, what about all the people we kill? You can't rebuild them, can't heal their families..."

"Enough. This is already difficult, and you aren't helping."

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to... Look, if you ever need someone to talk to, or you want to go out for a flight, let me know."

* * *

Agni stands next to the newly repaired gate, a look of contemplation on his face. Syrene notices and walks over. "Oh... Agni? What are you... er, doing?"

"Oh. Good mornings, Syrene. I am currently thinking about this door. No, not door, the other word..."

"Um... Gate?"

"Yes, this gate. We smashed it coming in, but we were so quickly rebuilding it. Without this gate, this fortress is completely not defendable, yes?"

"Well... It still makes a... narrow... um... choke point, that's it. So it's easier to defend, I suppose, but not... really as good?"

"Yes, exactly. When it is lacking its gate, can one still be calling a fort a fort?"

"Well... What else would you call it?"

Agni shrugs. "I am not so good with your language. If you can't be telling me, I certainly have no ideas. But anyway, I am thinking, what makes a fort a fort. A gate? Its defenders? Its wall?"

"I... guess it's not much of a fort if it's missing any of that."

"Exactly! The fort is being defined by the sum of its parts, and without them it is no longer in the state of 'fort.' And this is getting me thinking, what else is there that can only be defined when it is all together?"

"Er... I'm not sure I follow you..."

"There are things that are not things if the things that make them up are missing." Agni thinks for a minute. "If... Ah! If you are taking the beef out of stew, it is becoming soup, yes? A tiny distinction, a slight change, and it is no longer being what it was before. Are you following now?"

"I... think so. But I've never been good with all this... phy... philoc... philosophy! Philosophy things. Not my specialty. Though I suppose that's rather interesting to think about. Oh... Oh! Speaking of stew, I need to go help with lunch. I'll talk with you more later, Agni."

"Farewell, Syrene."

* * *

A loud, booming voice calls out over the rest in the mess hall. "Rain! Where are ya, girly?"

"I'm here, Holland," a voice right behind him says calmly. "Need something?"

"I hear you were training last night, and didn't invite me!"

"Oh, we were doing flight drills. You wouldn't be too much use with those. Unless you've learned to use those ridiculous sideburns as wings?"

"'Ridiculous!?' Foe-fum, Captain! You insult my very soul! I challenge you to a duel on the field of honor!"

"Very well, I accept your challenge. Lances at high noon?" Rain answers with a smile.

"Bah, I never have been able to best you with a lance... Use what you like, I'll be using my axe!"

Rain chuckles. "All right, old friend. But let's make this a bit more interesting, hm? Loser buys the winner something nice."

"Oh-ho... There's the Rain I remember! We haven't had any fun together in quite a while. I can scarcely wait...!"

* * *

Mary blatantly walks into Charon's tent. "So, I've been meaning to ask... What's with the ridiculous outfit?"

Charon jumps in surprise, then yells in pain. "Ah... Don't you know how to knock?"

"How does one knock on a tent?"

"...Fair enough, but at least announce yourself before entering, miss...?"

"Oh." Mary steps back out, and in a deep, exaggerated voice, "I now present Mary, future guardian of Sefa Forest!" She returns to the tent. "Better?"

"Ha! That's much better. Perhaps you'd like to announce for me at my next show?"

"You still haven't answered my question. What's with the outfit?"

"I'm a traveling dancer. Have you never seen a performance?"

"No, I don't think so. Unless you've performed in the forest before."

"I can't say that I have, but mayhap I should be the first dancer to put on a show for the forest animals."

"I doubt they'd much appreciate it."

"You don't understand humor, do you?"

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you dress so... scantily?"

"Well, it helps my mobility, which a dancer needs, and the fabric breathes well. But more than that, you're supposed to... I don't know, _feel_ the dancer's outfit." Mary reaches out and grabs his outfit. "Not... Not literally. In your heart."

"So, it helps you attract the audience's attention, hm... Interesting. And it does feel quite comfortable. Perhaps I should try an outfit like that..."

"Well, I'd be happy to lend you some of my spare outfits, if you really want. I'm sure plenty of people around the camp would be... inspired if you were to wear one."

"If you can convince me that it actually helps form emotional connections, I'll consider it."

* * *

"Haley? Is something wrong?" Alyssa cautiously enters the barn, half-expecting Ferris to be waiting behind the door with a sword. "I didn't see you at lunch."

"Oh! Alyssa. I didn't go to lunch. Had to take care of Fare, you know." Fare snorts, annoyed someone has come to interrupt his post-battle brushing.

Alyssa puts her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that, Haley. I can tell you're upset. So, are you going to spill the beans, or am I going to have to weasel it out of you?"

Haley giggles. "Alright, you got me. I've never been very good at keeping secrets. I've just got a little bit of a crush, is all. And I'm worried, because things could get a bit awkward."

"If you're scared about messing up the team dynamic, I wouldn't worry too much. I've noticed several blossoming romances, and no one seems to mind." Alyssa smiles a wicked grin.

"Well, that's part of it, but... Well, Ferris..."

"Ferris!? I see... So, June's the problem. Well, the way I see it, you should go for it anyway! Don't think about it, just do it! What's the worst that could happen, right?"

"You're right! I'm going to go tell June how I feel right now!" She throws her brush to the ground and charges out of the barn. Fare starts to follow her, but realizes he won't be able to catch her. He snorts again, then stares accusingly at Alyssa.

"Easy, buddy. I'll brush you. How hard can this be, right?" She picks up the brush and starts going at it. "...Wait, tell June...? Why not just go straight to Ferris...?"

* * *

June and Fumiko sit on the grass, clinging to what little shade the fort wall still provides in the noon sunlight. They elected to take their lunch out into the fresh air, rather than sit in the crowded room. "Oh, my. I'd almost forgotten what beorc fare tastes like," Fumiko begins. "It's rather... dull." She bites into her hard biscuit with a grimace.

You can't help but laugh a bit. "Well, we normally eat a bit better than this, but an army marches on its stomach, so we have to be conservative with our food."

"If it marches on the stomach, all the more reason to provide the best food you can." She reaches into a pouch on her belt. She sprinkles a bit of dust into her bowl of stew. You eye her curiously. "Oh, would you like some? It's a special blend of herbs and mushrooms from the forest." _Mushrooms..._ When she notices your hesitant expression, she giggles and tosses a bit into your bowl. "Don't worry, a different kind of mushroom."

You take a bite. The flavor is somehow... different. Not substantially better, but the dust seems to bring out the natural flavors of each ingredient, especially the beef. "My... That's quite amazing. You must be quite an expert chef."

Fumiko grins at the compliment, and you see a slight movement under her skirt that you think might be her tail wagging. "Why, thank you. But I'd hardly say I'm an expert. I've just got plenty of experience cooking for my family; it's a bit of a habit of mine."

"Well, if you enjoy cooking, I can see about getting you a few shifts on kitchen duty."

You notice Fumiko's ears perk up, even under the kerchief. "Oh, I'd quite like that! Are you sure it's not any trouble, dear?"

"Oh, none at... Um..."

Haley marches up to June, hesitantly, with a mixed expression on her face. "J-J-June... I... um... wanted to..."

You rise to greet her. "Ah, Haley. I wanted to talk to you, too. I mean, about earlier. You didn't have to come back for me, but... I mean, I was in trouble. If you hadn't..."

"Oh, June. Of course! I couldn't just leave an ally behind, especially one I care about... Erk! I mean, um..." Before you can react, she grabs you and pulls you into a tight hug. "June, I... um..."

You hesitate, then return her embrace. She flinches, then draws you in closer, resting her head in the crook of your neck. A few strands of her fiery hair fly into your face. You stand there for several increasingly awkward seconds. "Um... Haley?"

"Oh! Sorry, June. I didn't mean to hug you that hard. Or long. And my hair must have been in your face. What was... Oh, right! I came out here to talk to you about something. June, I-"

"Hey, June. Haley, Fumiko." Ferris casually walks up. Haley turns to face him.

"Ferris..." she mutters. You notice uncharacteristic venom in her voice.

Ferris notices it, too. "Er... Am I interrupting something?"

"No..." Haley seems to have a sudden inspiration. "In fact, this is perfect timing. I was hoping to find you later. Spar with me!"

"Right now? I was kind of here to talk to June about someth-"

"Yes, right now! Defend yourself!" She draws her sword. Ferris' shocked expression is quickly replaced with a grin.

"Very well, then!"

As the two trade blows, you notice an unusual intensity in this battle. You can't quite put your finger on it, but you feel this battle has some deeper meaning. Fumiko giggles knowingly beside you.

In the distance, Holland raises his axe, and Rain draws her sword. The fort is soon echoing with the sounds of combat.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

* * *

**Aside: Haley won with 3HP and a lucky crit. Holland never stood a chance.  
**


	14. Chapter 14 - Advance!

Chapter 11: Advance!

* * *

"We move to join our new allies, the Meridians!" Horatio announces when the army has been formed into a marching column. A cheer erupts as Horatio, the crimson-armored knight from before next to him, turns and begins the march.

Do you want your team to march at the head, center, or rear of the column?

**(A) Head  
**(B) Center  
(C) Rear

You decide to march in the front of the column. Before you set out, Charon comes your way. "Hey, June! I've decided to come with you! I mean, you totally saved my town, so think of it as a thank-you."

You can't help but worry for a moment. "You know how dangerous this is, right? And besides, I can't ask you to fight your own countrymen."

"I've heard the rumors that King Paen's responsible for the Risen, and I want to know the truth for myself. Besides, I won't be fighting so much as cheering you guys on. And I'm a traveling dancer, this won't be any more dangerous than performing for a group of rowdy young ladies." You decide to acquiesce and allow him to join.

As you march, you notice Charon weaving in and out of the marching soldiers, twirling, smiling, and occasionally stopping to say a few words to a soldier. Soldiers are grinning even as they march, nudging each other and pointing at Charon. You notice that you're feeling a bit more energetic as well.

Eventually, the red-clad knight drops back from Horatio's side, and you seize the opportunity to speak with him. "Excuse me... You're an... ambassador, I suppose, from Meridia, are you not?"

"Yes. My name is Cynbel," he says flatly, keeping his eyes on the path ahead.

"So... I know little of Meridia. Would you tell me a bit about it?"

You think you spy a hint of a smile on his lips. "It's not a large place, but beautiful. The hills, especially, are lovely, even more so right before a storm as the wind howls."

"It sounds lovely, but... Well, why is Meridia siding with us against Carcina?"

"We have only been a country for a few years, after seceding from Carcina. There was relatively little bloodshed, but we were forced to accept several... unfair treaties in return. Many of my countrymen see this conflict as an opportunity for revenge."

"Is that why you fight, Cynbel? For revenge?"

"No. I fight because defeating Carcina will allow us an opportunity to absolve our treaties and replace them with more ones more favorable to Meridia. I've no interest in reven-" He suddenly stops talking, staring up. A single wyvern circles overhead after emerging from the clouds. Your column is marching in a large, open plain, but the wyvern turns about and heads toward a forest about half a mile down the path. You hear Horatio curse.

(A) Send riders after him, attempt to take him alive  
**(B) Order archers to fire  
**(C) Let him go, continue marching forward on high alert  
**(D) Let him go, take defensive positions even if it makes you late to rendezvous with Meridia's force**

You draw your bow. "Bud, Syrene! Take him down!" You fire an arrow as Bud and Syrene ready theirs. In the darkness, it's hard to track the dark beast, and all three of you shoot wide. He's getting away, but you think you have a chance for one last shot. You volley again, but Bud and Syrene miss. Your arrow strikes the wyvern but misses the rider; still, the wyvern loses control and begins spiraling toward the ground. Unfortunately, it crashes right on the edge of the forest. After a few seconds, a pair of soldiers in Carcina's black armor dash out and drag the injured rider into the trees.

"Blast..." Horatio mutters. "I had hoped leaving a night early would let us avoid any Carcinan ambushes..." He turns to address the troops. "We can not allow these dastards to slow us! We must hook up with Meridia immediately, and between us their capital shall fall!" His speech over, he turns to you. "We need to find out what's in there. The main force will advance to a few hundred feet from the treeline. Meanwhile, I want you to take a small team an scout the forest."

(A) Take your main group  
**(B) Take your main group, but go around the side  
**(C) Send the fliers to sweep overhead  
(D) Send the cavalry charging through  
(E) Send a small stealthy team (choose who, need not include June - if June does go, she'll be down to her leather underarmor: -3 def, +1 spd/skill)

"Alright. See if you can create a bit of a distraction, General, we'll see if we can sneak in from the side."

Horatio gives you a nod. "Get it done, Lady June. If anything goes wrong, we'll be standing by to attack."

You lead your team to the side while Horatio moves the rest of the army into a defensive formation and begins advancing towards the forest. When you've moved a good distance from the main group, you begin advancing towards the woods. You have your mounted units dismount to try to give some modicum of stealth to the action, but some of your larger and more heavily armored soldiers are making quite a bit of noise.

You manage to make it to the treeline without incident. You carefully scan the brush for any signs of movement, but you see none. Vine snorts softly. "I do not like this... There is no sound of wildlife, and the air reeks of iron..."

Alyssa agrees with him. "It's really dark in there, June, and we'll have trouble seeing Carcinan armor in the shadows..."

You hesitate for a moment, then look back to the main army. They've taken up position in front of the woods, forming a blockade across the road. You swallow a gulp, then hesitantly take a step into the trees. The others trickle in behind you. You move further into the trees, until the field is no longer visible, then begin slowly making your way in the direction of the trail.

You aren't surprised to see Wendy cautiously threading her way around twigs, nor Ferris weaving among branches. Walt and Holland surprise you with their stealth - for men in giant suits of brightly-colored armor, they move almost silently. Most of your group makes it through without too much noise, but others are clanking in their armor, stumbling over roots, and stepping on dried leaves.

Alyssa sees it first. "Watch out!" she yells. _It looks like the stealthy approach has gone out the window..._ You duck as an arrow whizzes close enough that you can feel the wind as it passes. In the gloom, you can see several shapes moving toward you, but not very well.

**"O holy one, light my way!"** Suddenly, the area is filled with a blast of bright light. John stands at its center as several Carcinans shield their eyes and stagger backwards. You take the moment of surprise to take stock of their force. Much smaller than your invasion force of 800 men, they number at most 50. It seems they weren't expecting to win so much as to slow you down and bleed your numbers. It seems their ambush plan worked - several of your troops received slight injuries in their opening volley.

* * *

Rain, Jessup, Syrene, Dan, Jayce, and Vine are now exhausted!  
(They'll start this fight with full HP, but a penalty to strength, magic, skill, and speed)

* * *

**(A) Try to catch them off-guard by counterattacking  
**(B) Try to reform into a defensive formation and wait for reinforcements  
(C) Retreat  
(D) Retreat, but have [select characters] buy some time before following

"Attack!" you call, not hesitating to pull out your hatchet and bury it in the nearest skull. You hear various sounds behind you signalling your friends are following your example. The enemy is caught off-guard by the viciousness of your counterattack, and several fall to your opening attacks. It's not long before they recover from John's flare. He remains in the back keeping the area illuminated to rob Carcina of their advantage. You wonder how long it will take Horatio to reach you as you swing your axe at an enemy general, sending a resounding clang through his shield.

A warrior takes a swing at Dan; Dan jumps back, barely avoiding the swing. He dives back toward the enemy, refusing to give give the enemy any reprieve. A soldier charges at Jayce. He sidesteps easily, letting the force of the soldier's charge drive his sword through the fool's chest. Mary stands near John, sending shadows spiraling at anyone foolish enough to threaten him. A berserker charges through a flux orb, raising his axe to her. She sees him, and twirls nimbly out of the way. As she spins out of the way, a shadow lunges from her shadow; the Berserker's eyes widen as Fumiko leaps up and digs her claws into his face. A warrior sees his friend screaming in pain, and runs to his aid. Fumiko completely ignores him as he raises his axe. As he swings, a ball of darkness obliterates him. John is clearly uncomfortable with his guardians.

Syrene fires her bow in rapid succession, her arrows leaving several enemies wounded for your front-runners to pick off. A swordmaster manages to slip in past your frontline, and slashes at her. She manages to draw her sword, and deflects the blunt of the blow. She falls to her back, a deep gash appearing on her chest where she failed to completely avoid the slash. "No!" Jessup shouts, launching dozens of tiny balls of light at the swordmaster when he goes for the killing blow. Jessup runs over, staff in hand, and begins healing Syrene.

A glow emanates from his staff, mirrored on Syrene's wound. She begins to struggle to her feet, sword in hand, just in time to see the swordmaster rising. "No... Jessup, mo-" She is silenced as his blade pierces Jessup's stomach, stopping just in front of her face and splattering her with blood. Alyssa digs her short sword out of a mage just in time to turn and see Jessup falling to the ground. She begins shaking violently, and unleashes an unholy roar as she charges at the swordmaster. At the same time, Syrene catches Jessup, and thrusts her sword out. The swordmaster is simultaneously impaled by both blades.

Alyssa slams the swordmaster's corpse out of the way as Syrene falls to the ground, struggling to support Jessup. Alyssa turns, a desperate, enraged look in her eye. A pair of Carcinan generals make the mistake of getting too close, hoping to score some easy kills. Three seconds later, Alyssa stands with her sword through one's heart while the other desperately tries to rip a knife out of his throat. You struggle to fight your way over to them, but several Carcinans stand in your way. Everything seems to stand still as you finally reach them. Alyssa barely acknowledges you. Syrene merely looks up at you, tears welling in her eyes, cradling Jessup in her arms. He struggles to speak...

Use Elixer?  
Current Stock: 1

**(A) Yes  
**(B) No

"Syrene, give him this elixer. I've got to get that sword out..." You hand your elixer to Syrene, who hesitantly uncaps it and starts pouring it into Jessup's mouth. You gingerly grasp the sword hilt. You hesitate until a second hand appears beside yours. Alyssa gives you a small nod, and the two of you start pulling it out. Jessup groans in protest, but the blade slides out easily. You help Syrene lay Jessup on the ground as he finishes the elixer. The gaping hole in his midriff glows blue for a moment, then disappears completely. He coughs, and struggles to sit up. "Easy, Jessup, just rest. We'll handle things here." Syrene gently lays him down, then pulls out her bow. Alyssa stands in front of her. They both have a look of grim determination on their faces. You leave Jessup in their hands and rejoin the fray.

It seems to take hours before Horatio joins his strength to yours. By the time he arrives, less than a dozen enemies remain. He apologizes to you afterward; he was hesitant to bring his force in without knowing the enemy's strength.

You resume your march. Horatio is unhappy with how much time you lost in the forest, and insists on speeding up the march to meet Meridia's troops, keeping you going straight through the night. By the time you see Meridia's red-and-gold banners it is mid-morning. Their force pales in comparison to your 800, having maybe 200 mixed infantry and 50 cavaliers. They are escorting an impressive convoy of wagons, laden with all sorts of provisions - weapons, food, supplies of all kinds. Horatio and Cynbel go to meet the leader of Meridia's force, and share some friendly words. After a few moments, he returns and orders camp to be set up.

"My friends, countrymen. We are but a day's march from the capital. Take the rest of the day to rest after your long hike, but know we will be arising early to finish this tomorrow morning. Please, go and share your meals and stories with our Meridian allies!" After addressing the main army, he brings Cynbel to speak with you personally. "Lady June. Cynbel was quite impressed with your strength last night. He wishes to join your team, under your command, of course."

**(A) Accept  
**(B) Decline

* * *

Choose 7.

**June/Rain A  
June/Jessup C  
**June/Syrene C  
June/Agni C  
June/Jayce C  
June/Holland C  
Rain/Agni C  
Bud/Taika C  
Bud/Vine C  
Bud/Syrene B  
Haley/John C  
Haley/Walt C  
Haley/Holland C  
Wendy/Jayce C  
Wendy/Vine C  
Ferris/Walt C  
**Ferris/Alyssa B  
Alyssa/Jessup A  
Alyssa/Syrene B  
**Alyssa/Walt C  
Alyssa/Holland C  
Jessup/Agni C  
Syrene/Charon C  
Agni/Dan C  
Agni/Jayce C  
Agni/Taika C  
Walt/Jayce B  
Walt/Holland C  
Holland/Vine C  
John/Taika C  
**John/Mary C  
**Taika/Charon C  
**Mary/Vine B**

After setting up your campsite, you immediately seek out Jessup. You don't have to look hard, you find him with Syrene and Alyssa, the three of them sharing lunch. As you approach, Alyssa looks your way. She smiles and waves you over. "June! Great timing. We've got to thank you again for that elixer."

"Yes..." Jessup begins. "Thank you..."

You notice the distance in his voice. "Are you... alright, Jessup?"

"I'm... I'm a bit shaken still. I mean... I got killed last night. Not many people can say they've had a sword in their stomach. It's... kind of terrifying to think about."

"And all because you were protecting me..." Syrene adds softly. I'm sorry, Jessup, so sorry... If I were stron-"

Alyssa cuts her off. "Then get stronger, Syrene. Let this serve as a warning." When Syrene bows her head dejectedly, she sighs and continues. "I'm not mad at you. I just... I almost lost both my brother and my sis- you, Syrene. Don't forget Jessup's not the only one who almost died." She wraps an arm around Jessup and pulls him in close. "Which reminds me. I'm so proud of my little brother, risking his life to protect his big sister like that!"

Jessup turns red and tries to squirm away - he's too weak, but he makes the effort. Alyssa turns to him with surprise, but he doesn't let her begin. "Ali, please stop calling me your little brother..." When he sees the look on Alyssa's face, he tries to recover. "I mean..."

Alyssa lets him go and lowers her head. "No, I get it. Syrene doesn't want me calling her sister, and you don't want me calling you brother. I guess it reminds you of our time back in Voluth..."

Syrene and Jessup exchange a glance. Syrene begins. "Well, yes, but... I mean, it was nice p-pretending we were all one big family when we were kids... but now... I don't know, it just seems... um... silly, I suppose, when people are dying all around us..."

Jessup looks like he has something to say, but he hesitates, looking back and forth between the two girls. You decide to step in. "I think of you all as my family." All three turn to you. "I mean... I don't really have any family, but you three... Well, everyone here, you're the people I care about most. So I guess that makes you my family, right?"

The three of them sit in silence for a moment, then Alyssa chuckles. Jessup and Syrene smile as well. Alyssa claps and jumps up. "Well then, I guess I'll have to train even harder to protect _all_ of my family!"

Suddenly, a sword appears on her shoulder, its blade grazing her neck. "I can help with that..." a voice behind her says menacingly. Ferris removes his sword as Alyssa turns around. "You. Me. Training ground." He tosses her a blunted training sword, then turns and strolls away.

Alyssa sighs. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. I'll catch up with you two later... I hope."

Jessup watches her leave with a look of worry. "Do you think we should go with her?"

Syrene shakes her head. "No, she'll be... well, not fine, but she'll recover eventually."

You speak with Jessup and Alyssa a bit more, then excuse yourself to go find Horatio. You want to speak with him about the invasion plans. You only make it a few feet, however, before bumping into Rain. She smiles warmly as she pulls you into a hug. "Oh, June! I heard what you said earlier, about how we're all your family. It was so sweet!"

You feel increasingly embarrassed. "Uh... Thanks? I mean, you guys took me in after Hearthstone was destroyed. You especially, you've been looking after me since day one. You helped my pa, too."

"Oh, June, you must miss Rowan terribly..." When you don't respond, she embraces you even tighter. "Oh, I miss him, too. I only knew him a few days, but I could tell he was such a good man. Loyal and protective."

"...Yeah, Pa was a good man. He was always teaching me to fight for what mattered, stand up for the little guys..."

"Well, June, I bet he'd be proud of you."

"You... think so?"

"I'm sure he would." She releases you to wipe a tear from your eye. "Now, I'm guessing you were on your way to Ho- the general's tent, right? I almost forgot; he gets so irritated when people don't use fancy titles around him. Well, shall we?" She locks arms with you, and you set off for Horatio's tent together. On the way, you happen to see John standing hesitantly in front of a tent.

* * *

John gathers his courage, then pulls open the tent flap. He finds it empty. He sighs, and begins to turn around, only to crash into Mary. "Oh! Ow..."

"Looking for someone?" Mary begins.

John takes a step back, pushing partially into Mary's tent. "Y-Yes. You. Dark mage."

Mary shrugs. "Well, technically, I'm a druid now, but-"

"It doesn't matter what you are. My mentor taught me that all users of dark magic are swayed to evil by its power."

Mary suddenly seems to grow several inches, now standing over John. He takes another step back as Mary begins her tirade. "Now listen here, priest, just because I use dark magic, and you use light-" she takes another step forward, shoving her tent's flap out of the way "-that does not make me evil, nor does it make you good, no more than holding a sword would make you a swordmaster."

John finally ends his retreat, now coming forward to meet Mary head-on. "Light magic is fueled by faith! Of course its wielders are good! Have you ever seen an evil man of the cloth?"

Mary counters, slamming her forehead against his, and the two remain locked in that position. "Of course men of the cloth can be corrupted! Just because it happens less often, it doesn't mean it never happens!"

John scoffs. "Faith doesn't tempt people the same way dark magic does!"

"If dark magic's so evil, why was I protecting you last night, instead of killing you!?"

"Look..." John steps back. "I came by to thank you for protecting me. And I'm willing to bite my tongue about your heretical magic, so long as you stay away from me. You and your sub-human par-"

* * *

You hear a loud slap coming from Mary's tent, and turn just in time to see Mary sprinting out wiping her eyes. A moment later, John comes out, rubbing his cheek. For a moment, he looks like he wants to run after Mary to apologize, but then he turns and walks away. _I'll need to look into this later..._

* * *

Mary runs through the field towards the nearest patch of trees. She sits down against a tree to collect herself. A moment later, a shape materializes beside her. "Why have you come so far from camp, my daughter?" Vine asks.

Mary jumps a bit. "Oh! Father... I didn't know you were here."

"If you wish to become guardian of the forest, you must always be aware of your surroundings. A bear should not escape your notice."

"Yes, Father. I was just... distracted."

Vine sits down next to her. "What is wrong, Daughter?" He scowls. "Have the beorc harmed you?"

"N-No, not... Not like that. It's just... One of them, that bishop. He... insulted me. He said dark magic users are evil, and then he called you... he called you a sub-human."

Vine sighs and closes his eyes. "I warned you, Daughter, of these outsiders. They fear us, fear the darkness. Mostly, they fear what they do not understand. Tell me what you did after he said these things."

"I... tried to reason with him, but I... ended up slapping him."

Vine shakes his head. "You must control your temper, Mary. Go and apologize to this beorc bishop."

"But, Father, he's the one who's wrong!"

"No, you were both wrong. You must learn to maintain you composure, to stay true to the path of goodness, even when others do not. Now go, and help this bishop to re-find the path of light."

"...Yes, Father."

* * *

"Ah, Lady June!" Horatio begins. "I was just about to send for you. Captain Rain, I needed you as well. Our strategy meeting is tonight. We'll have dinner in my tent, and I'd like you both there."

Rain gives a salute, which you mirror. "Er... General? You were going to send for me? Was there something else you needed?"

"Ah, yes." He motions to a man tied up and propped against one of the posts. "We captured this man last night, and he's just regained consciousness a few minutes ago. He was the wyvern rider you shot down. We spoke about Tartan's defenses, and now I need to decide what to do with him. He kept talking about a young Valerian knight he met in Yuna. I don't suppose you know who he's talking about?"

You look in his face. Even through the bruising, you recognize him as the rider from Yuna, the one that let you go after you finished fighting the Risen. "Yes," you begin. "He helped us fight the Risen, then he told me to leave. Told me that the attack was our fault, but that he couldn't kill someone who rode to the town's aid."

"I see. It sounds like you may owe him your life. Very well then, I'll leave the decision of what to do with him to you."

(A) Kill him, that's one less soldier for the enemy  
(B) Let him go, even though he knows your position and numbers  
(C) Tactician: Blindfold him, disorient him, and release him a few miles away  
**(D) Tactician: Send him as an envoy to request Tartan's surrender**

"I say we send him to Tartarus as an envoy, to request their surrender."

"I doubt they'll take our offer, but I have no problems with this. We'll be back on the march before they have time to rally their forces in response, and at least this means we won't have to give them several hours to think about it later." He motions to the prisoner. "He's all yours. I'd advise you only take him halfway or so - we're a half-day's march from the capital, so that should have him arriving about the time we set out in the morning, and get you back in time for our strategy meeting."

You salute, then help the Carcinan rider to his feet. You saddle Marth, but don't bother with his armor. He has a hard ride ahead of him, and you don't want to tire him out. Even if you come upon any Carcinan soldiers, you reason they won't harm an official envoy. You unbind the prisoner's hands and help him up behind you.

"You... Would untie a prisoner? And put him on your horse?" he asks as he climbs up. "Do you not fear I may throw you and steal your mount?"

"I would not trust most prisoners this way, but I've seen you are a knight of honor," you answer simply. After you set out, the two of you ride in silence for what feels like hours.

Finally, he breaks the silence. "This is far enough. I know this place, and can make it to the capital by morning from here. I... thank you." You give him a nod and a slight smile as you help him down. "I don't... What is your name?"

"I am June, of Hearthside. And you?"

"Ovid, of Yuna." With that, he turns and walks away. You watch him for a few minutes, then turn and ride back to camp. As you reach the edge of camp, the sun is setting. Looks like you've still got a few minutes before the meeting...

After putting Marth out in the makeshift field, you notice Alyssa laying on her back in the middle of the training field. You go to check on her, but Walt gets there first. "Are you alright, milady? What happened to you"

"Unnnngh..." she replies. "Ferris... Ferris happened..."

Walt winces. "I remember the thrashing he gave me a few days ago. His speed is... remarkable. He seems to strike on all sides at once."

Alyssa sits up. "I was able to match his speed, but he overpowered me. I usually just dodge the enemy's attacks, but... Ugh, he decided I needed to learn to defend myself against faster enemies, so he spent the whole day running me through defensive drills. I'm going to be nursing so many bruises tomorrow..."

Walt sighs. "Yes, Ferris tends to leave people quite sore, but he knows what he's doing." He helps her to her feet. "Very well. I'll stick with you in the next battle, just in case you pushed yourself a bit to hard."

"Hm... Well, if you can keep up."

You can't help but smile as you continue on to Horatio's tent.

* * *

The meeting starts off simply enough. You, Rain, and several other ranking officers gather in Horatio's tent to find a table set with a pleasant spread of fresh vegetables, and even some meat. You feel a bit guilty, until a man bearing Meridia's crest assures you you aren't the only ones eating well tonight. Horatio begins the meeting with a toast to your Meridian allies, and a thanks for their contributions to the war effort.

Horatio suggests you hold off on the discussion of strategy until after the meal is over, so as not to be distracted. The meal is eaten with idle pleasantries among those present, though you learn a bit more about Meridia's history. For years, the inhabitants of the hills complained the Carcinan government was repressing their religion, punishing their unwillingness to convert to Grimlealism. Meridia's claim to fame has always been its fruit, wine, and livestock; the popularity of their products was Meridia's only leverage against Carcina. Thanks to several clever politcal dealings, Meridia was able to use this leverage to win their independence, though they had to agree to sale large portions of their harvests to Carcina at reduced prices.

Before you can learn much more, Horatio announces the meal to be finished, and the strategy meeting to be underway. You begin by discussion your scout's findings. No Carcinans were found, though a handful of Risen were seen in the woods. The scouts managed to take several down with only mild injuries. Your army currently has just over 1,100 troops, and plenty of supplies.

Horatio informs you that several troops from Carcina's invasion force came from Tartarus, leaving it grossly undefended. They certainly weren't expecting Valeria to launch this strong of a counterattack this quickly, and certainly not with Meridia at their side. Horatio estimates they have only 300 troops, though they still have the advantage of the walls. Horatio assures you they will need at least a week to rally enough reinforcements to be a threat. "And we will be inside Tartarus well before then, so long as we keep this momentum. We will have no trouble piercing their walls; I already have a plan in place." His grin widens.

* * *

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**Aside: There had been some debate about the possibility of June ending up with multiple partners, so I decided to put it to a vote.  
**  
So, let's make an official vote for June's... sexuality.

**(1) She's a one-man/woman kind of gal!  
**(2) Her love is too great for just one partner!


	15. Chapter 12 - Dead of Night

Chapter 12: Dead of Night

* * *

"You see," Horatio continues "I-"

A cry cuts him off. You're the first to rise, reaching for your axe. Even if you left most of your equipment in your tent, you always carry your hatchet and wear your leather armor. Rain is right behind you, reaching for the thin sword on her hip. You hesitantly pull open the tent flap in time to see streaks of flame arching from out in the field toward your camp. _Flaming arrows?_ The sounds of horses to your side attract your attention, and you see several cavaliers charging towards your camp. A pair of knights move to block them, only to be struck down by a blast magic - they have dark knights, too. "Blast..." Horatio begins. "Risen, here? How did they get this close!? **Where are our sentries!?**" With a growl, he grabs his sword from the wall. "Lady June, Captain Rain, do what you can to stall them while I rally the troops!"

Currently available troops: June, Rain

Possible assignments:  
**(A) Attack archers  
**(B) Fend off cavalry  
(C) Mount up  
(D) Retrieve equipment  
(E) Rally troops

* * *

New character!  
Cynbel  
Class: Great Knight  
Skills: Discipline, Outdoor Fighter, Luna, Patience  
HP: *******  
Str: ******  
Mag: **  
Skill: *****  
Speed: *****  
Def: *******  
Res: ****  
Luck: *****

* * *

No time to get your armor or your horse. You decide to prioritize the archers. "Rain, we're going after the archers! Back me up!" You run towards the field, slipping past the Risen cavalry. They seem perfectly willing to ignore you, instead riding down soldiers as they groggily shuffle out of their tents, most cut down before they know what's happening. The first volley of flaming arrows land among the tents, piercing them or setting them aflame. When they see you approaching, they turn their fire on you.

You try to close in on the archers, but their arrows force you to keep stopping to take cover. Fortunately, their fire reveals them even in the dimness of the cloudy night. Rain has a bit more luck, hurling a few fireballs in between their shots. You finally have your chance when a giant bear seems to materialize in the heart of the archers, roaring. Vine's roar causes the archers to freeze in fear, and you take the opportunity to charge in. Rain continues throwing fireballs at them. With Vine's claws and your axe, you manage to kill several before they start to retreat.

* * *

30 archers retreated!

* * *

Walt arrives in full armor, with Alyssa right at his heels. "Sorry I'm late, Lady June! Captain Rain! What are your orders?"

Alyssa rubs her arm. "No rest for the weary, huh? Where do you want me?"

Cynbel comes running from the camp. "I apologize, Lady June, but I wanted to get my good axe!" He brandishes a particularly large axe. "I have word from Horatio. He's managed to gather a few troops, and he's working on driving off the enemy cavalry, though they're still slaughtering our troops. The supply caravan is under attack by enemy fighters, and he wants you to protect it."

* * *

Currently available units: June, Rain, Cynbel, Alyssa, Walt, Vine

Available assignments:  
(A) Pursue archers  
(B) Fend off cavalry  
**(C) Protect caravan  
**(D) Mount up (June, Rain, Cynbel only)  
**(E) Retrieve equipment (June, Rain only)  
**(F) Rally troops

You decide this is the best opportunity to get your armor. "Rain, let's go grab our armor. Everyone else, head to the supply caravan. I'll meet you there later." Everyone acknowledges your orders. You escort Rain to her tent, managing to avoid the Risen patrolling the camp. You head to yours, but bump into a Risen dark knight. Before you even raise your axe, Ferris leaps from behind it. **"You are**_**done!**_**"** He slices its head off in one clean stroke. "Oh, there you are, June. I was just looking for you."

"Ferris! Come help me into my armor, we need to get to the supply caravan; it's under attack." You make it the rest of the way to your tent with no problems, and with Ferris' help manage to change into your platemail in record time. Thrusting your brave and hand axes into your belt, you grab your steel axe and head back out. You set off to the supply caravan. On the way, you run into Rain, who's swapped her fire tome for an elfire, as well as put on her new dark-silver armor.

You come across Mary, injured with a paladin riding towards her. She throws a ball of darkness at him, but he shrugs it off, barely slowing. Fumiko leaps out from between two tents as he passes, knocking him from his horse and wrestling him to the ground - you can see she's starting to figure out how to deal with beorc armor. John sees your group, and runs over to heal Mary.

"These monsters came from nowhere..." Mary begins.

"And to the same nothingness, we shall return them." John states.

"I never smelled them coming..." Fumiko muses, reverting to human form and wiping blood from her mouth. John grimaces, and she hastily mutters an apology, obviously embarrassed.

When you arrive at the supply caravan, you see several carts on fire, but the remains of several Risen as well - discarded weapons and quickly fading corpses. Most of the carts remain intact. You're surprised to see Anna and Alyssa fighting together beside a cart, slashing at a fighter carrying a torch, while Jake launches arrows from something between a crossbow and a ballista mounted to his cart. Cynbel lops the head off any Risen who gets too close. Walt and Vine are fending off a group of Risen, while Agni and Taika stand behind them, a cart at their back. As your group rushes in to help, several of the fighters are killed, and the survivors retreat as quickly as they came.

* * *

17 fighters are retreating!

* * *

"Whew! Good timing, June. It was getting pretty hot around here," Taika greets you.

"We were speaking with some of the Meridian troops when suddenly we are being attacked by Risen with axes and fire!" Agni adds. "Where are they coming from?"

"No time for that," Cynbel states roughly. "We still have those cavaliers attacking the camp."

A screech from above announces this is not the only problem. 2 dozen wyverns and half as many pegasi swoop in. They slow as they approach, and several figures leap off - generals, from the looks of it. The generals start moving toward the camp. The fliers return to the sky, making a beeline for the area you fenced in for your mounts.

Currently available: June, Rain, Vine, Walt, Alyssa, Mary, Fumiko, John, Agni, Taika, Ferris

(A) Assault generals  
(B) Attack cavaliers  
(C) Intercept fliers (any unmounted riders sent to intercept will automatically mount)  
(D) Rally troops

**Generals: Agni, Vine, Ferris, Fumiko  
Cavaliers: Walt, Alyssa, Mary, John  
Fliers: Rain, June, Taika**

"All right, we're splitting up. Ferris, Vine, Fumiko, we're going after the generals. Walt, still got that poleaxe?" He hefts it from his back. "Good. Take Alyssa, Mary, and John, and see what you can do about the cavalry. Rain, take Agni and Taika to go after those fliers." Everyone nods and starts to move out, but you suddenly remember your archery training. "Wait... Agni, switch with me. Ferris, you're the most experienced, so you have command." You grab a simple iron bow from a supply wagon and chase after Rain.

* * *

Agni: 6 generals killed, no wounds  
Vine: 4 generals killed, serious wounds  
Ferris: 4 generals killed, minor wounds  
Fumiko: 4 generals killed, no wounds  
Generals were routed

* * *

Walt: 12, no wounds  
Alyssa: 5, moderate wounds  
John: 3, critical wounds  
Mary: 4, minor wounds  
NPCs: 6, 4 casualties  
Cavaliers routed

* * *

As you move to intercept the fliers, you nock an arrow on your bow. Rain readies her elfire, and Taika switches to a wind tome. The three of you are distracted, trying to aim while running - a soldier, knocked back by a stray cavalier, accidentally trips Rain with his lance. She falls, landing hard. You stop and turn around for her, but she waves you on. She has a pained expression on her face, and is grasping her ankle, but you know there's nothing you can do for her right now.

You and Taika move as quickly as possible, and somehow manage to arrive at the pen well ahead of the fliers. Haley greets you at the gate, already saddled on Fare. "I was wondering when you'd show up! Don't worry, I've been watching over Marth for you."

"Thanks, Haley. There are several fliers heading this way, get ready for them." Haley responds by spurring Fare into the sky, charging straight into the heart of the enemy formation. She sends two riders during her initial charge, and Fare kicks a Risen's pegasus as he turns around for another charge, sending it spiraling towards the ground.

You pull your bow back, intending to cover Haley. Before you can fire, the bow snaps in two. Cursing, you grab a handaxe, hurling it into the heart of the enemies. It sails straight past several of them, right towards Haley; at the last second, she sees it, and slashes it out of the sky with her lance, before turning and impaling another pair of riders. Meanwhile, Taika steadily hurls gusts of wind at the enemy, downing them one after the other.

* * *

Rain: 0 killed, no injuries, exhausted  
June: 0 killed, no injuries  
Taika: 9 killed, no injuries  
Haley: 5 killed, minor injuries  
22 fliers remain (8 pegasi, 14 wyverns)

* * *

Rain comes limping into the field, with Charon supporting her; Taika blasts a pair of wyverns as they dive for her. She manages to make it to her pegasus - hopefully, her injury won't impair her flying too much. Charon makes his way to you.

"It looks like you're having a bit of trouble, June... that's not like you at all! Now take those Risen down!" With a surge of clarity, you hurl your hatchet at the nearest wyvern, striking its lord in the head. When he falls, Charon nimbly pirouettes towards his corpse and reclaims your axe. He brings it to you. "Now, that's more like it!"

An arrow strikes a pegasus as it swoops for one of your horses. "That's _my friend,_ you... you dastard!" Syrene yells. She runs to her mount and climbs on, patting him reassuringly. "June, Horatio's managed to s-secure the center of camp, and everyone's rail... rallying there. I already took Jessup, but when I saw these wyverns, I... had to come check on my horse."

"Right, then. Let's mop these Risen up, and meet up with everyone!" With Charon cheering you three on, you begin to turn the tide against the Risen. Haley draws most of their attention, but nimbly dodges almost every blow directed at her.

* * *

13 fliers are escaping!

* * *

When you return to the center of camp, you see Horatio hastily barking out orders. All of the people you sent out to fight generals and cavaliers have already arrived, as has Jessup, who stands with several other priests treating a long line of wounded soldiers. Horatio turns to you, but before he can speak, lightning lights up the sky. Suddenly, several of the dead soldiers around camp start to stand, weapons in hand. The thunder drowns out the obscenities Horatio begins spewing. Once everything calms down, he turns to you.

"We'll keep this area secure, Lady June. Head out and do whatever you can! There are pockets of soldiers all around the camp, see if you can help them!"

* * *

Currently available: June, Rain, Haley, Ferris, Alyssa, Jessup, Syrene, Agni, Walt, John, Taika, Mary, Vine, Fumiko, Charon, and Cynbel... who never got deployed last time. I guess he went to help Horatio.

(A) Sweep camp for Risen and trapped soldiers  
(B) Patrol perimeter for additional threats  
(C) Heal (possible: Haley, Jessup, Agni, John, Taika, Mary) (will reduce NPC casualties and increase recovery of your units)  
(D) Recover (possible: Rain, Haley, Vine, Ferris, Alyssa, John, and Mary)

**A: June, Alyssa, Syrene, Walt, Mary, Charon.  
C: Jessup, John.  
D: Rain, Haley  
All others, B**

You decide to leave John and Jessup with the other priests. You tell Rain to stay back and patch her ankle up before joining you, and Haley to get her cuts fixed up. "Walt, Alyssa, Syrene, Mary, Charon. You're with me, we're looking for survivors. Everyone else, patrol the edge of camp, try to make sure nothing else gets in." Everyone voices their agreement.

When Jessup sees John coming to help, he immediately turns and begins healing him. "What are you thinking, trying to... In your condition? How are you going to help anyone if you keel over from blood loss?"

"Ungh... You're right, thank you. But I have to help... Ah, that's much better. Thank you."

As you prepare to set out, Mary asks you to hold for a moment. She runs to Vine. "Father, you must be more careful... Here, this will stop the bleeding..." She quickly applies a salve to some of his more serious wounds.

"Thank you, Daughter." he growls. Mary gives him a quick hug before coming back to you.

As you sweep the camp, you find several soldiers locked in combat with their former allies, now turned into Risen. You move from pocket to pocket, your group slaughtering Risen. Along the way, you find Holland and Jayce leading a large group of soldiers. "Courage, lads! Just keep figh- June! Well, it's about time you showed your face!" Holland calls as you ride to his aid.

"Man, they got us good. Time for a little payback, huh?" Jayce adds.

* * *

You fight for several minutes. All in all, you kill 70 Risen - none manage to escape. Only a dozen soldiers lost their lives in the combat. The group you left to heal and be healed joins you. Rain's leg is completely healed. Jessup, John, and Mary get to work healing your group. Most of your major injuries have been treated by the time Taika arrives. She runs straight to you, panting. "June... June, come quick. Mary, you too!" She grabs Mary by the wrist and starts dragging her. Mary almost loses her balance, but eventually starts running alongside her. You ride behind them, surprised to find even Marth struggles to keep Taika's pace.

When you arrive at the edge of camp Fumiko is kneeling beside Vine, reverted to human form on the ground. Agni stands over top of him, heal staff in hand. His wounds are stitching themselves closed, but blood still hemorrhages from a dozen large gashes. Mary runs to his side. "Father!" She drops to his side.

"Daughter... Mary... Remember what I taught you... Fumiko, stay... strong. I return... to the forest..." He closes his eyes. Fumiko bows her head folds his hands over his chest. Mary sits, shaking. She stands, and you can see the tears in her eyes.

She has an expression of rage on her face, but she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Keep it together, Mary. It's what Father would want."

Before you have time to say anything, Dan announces his arrival with a screech. Shard swoops down, and lands beside you. "Sorry I'm late. I took Shard to visit... some old friends. What's happened here?"

"Risen," Mary says, her voice trembling. "Risen attacked us. They got past our guards. Several soldiers were cut down before they could even leave their tents. They killed my father."

"Gods..." Dan says. Before he can continue, a pegasus lands amid your group. Wendy struggles to keep him under control as Bud leaps off.

"June, we've got a huge problem. Risen, lots of them, coming from the north, through the trees. At least four hundred, including one of those huge... things; I think it was leading the rest. They'll be here within half an hour."

* * *

You need to choose what June's group will do, and what the army as a whole will do.

Army:  
(1) Attack the Risen, try to catch them in the trees  
(2) Stand ground and fight  
(3) Move south towards Tartarus, try to outrun the Risen or shake them off your trail

June:  
(A) Hit and run (can choose units to stay behind) - focus on stalling  
(B) Hit and run - focus on dealing damage  
(C) Position to attack the enemy flank (requires 1 or 2)  
(D) Try to take down the enemy commanders (can choose units to stay behind)

**Custom plan: set fire to the forest, then ambush any Risen that escape the flames**

A plan begins forming in your mind. "They're coming through the forest...?" Bud nods, and you grin. You grab a soldier who seems to be a bit in shock. "You. Go tell General Horatio about the Risen. Tell him to prepare to ambush them as they come out of the woods, he'll figure out the best way to deploy him. We're going to try to slow them down." He mumbles something, nods, and runs off, tripping on the way. "Bud, do you have a spare bow? I broke my last one."

"Broke it? Jeez, June, you don't know your own strength... Here, this is my old bronze bow, but it's never let me down before. I'll be mighty upset if you break it, though."

"All right, we're going to move in and see if we can take down a few before they get close. Anyone who can ride, mount up. If you can shoot from a distance, partner up with a rider. Everyone else, join with the main army and show them how it's done!"

You pull Agni and Rain, Haley and Taika, and Dan and Mary aside. Bud has already climbed onboard with Wendy, and you decide to leave them as they are. "Rain, you have an elfire tome, right? Can you give Mary that fire tome you were using earlier?" She tosses Mary a red-bound tome. "Great. Now, you're all equipped with fire magic... Hold back until the ground team gets their attention, then come in and go wild with fire. If you can set the trees ablaze, it may give us an edge."

Dan looks thoughtful for a moment, then nods. "All right. There aren't any villages around here, and this forest isn't particularly important."

You help John onto Marth, and watch Jessup climb on with Syrene. Jayce laughs as he hauls Walt up behind him, handing him a javelin. "Heh, forget your horse, buddy?"

A Meridian soldier brings Cynbel's horse up, but before he can mount, Charon leaps onto its back. "Where... What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming along for the ride, of course! No one else can attack from a distance - aside from Holland, and I doubt you want him riding with you - so I'm going to come and cheer you on!"

"...Do as you will, but don't complain if you fall off."

Ferris, Holland, and Fumiko wave as you set off across the plains. You guide Marth into the trees. It doesn't take long to hear the sound of branches snapping and leaves crunching as you continue north. Suddenly, dozens of Risen seem to materialize around you. John fires up a flare, and they hiss at the sudden burst of light. You push Marth in the direction of the nearest archer, loosing the rains to fire an arrow at a wind mage as John fires several needles of light towards the archer.

You move back before the Risen can surround you, and you notice your allies doing the same. You can hear Charon cheering you on, and feel motivated to fight even harder than normal. Suddenly, fireballs are raining down around you, most slamming into Risen, but others strike the piles of dead leaf litter. At first a few sparks appear, then suddenly they erupt into a massive conflagration. _This might be working too well..._ "Everyone, fall back! Don't get caught in the flames!" You spur Marth back the way you came, pushing him as hard as you can. You hear the sound of a snap, and a yell. You look over your shoulder, and see Charon falling as Cynbel gallops past a low tree.

As the fire spreads towards Charon, Cynbel grabs him by the hand and hauls him up. Risen run after them, but Cynbel outruns them easily.

As you clear the forest, you find several lances waiting for you. "Hold fire!" you hear Horatio yelling. As your eyes readjust to the relative darkness, you see your entire army lined up, ready to attack the Risen as they burst out, plus archers far behind them, and cavalry ready to cut in from the sides.

Your fliers have already returned, and the others come out right behind you. When you turn to look at your handiwork, you see a huge wall of flames. You can hear Risen roaring in pain. Suddenly, they begin breaking out of the treeline, completely ablaze. Most fall over from the damage before they even reach your lines, but the few survivors are easily dispatched by your tight formation. A massive Risen, covered in patchwork armor, chains, and faces emerges, glowing red-hot. Its roars are absolutely horrible, coming from so many mouths. You can't help but shudder, remembering the one that you faced that first night, the night Hearthside was destroyed. This time, however, you have an army behind you. "Fire!" Horatio commands, and a hundred arrows put the monstrosity out of its misery.

"Is everyone alright? Captains, report!"

By the time Horatio finishes speaking with all his captains, he learns that just under one hundred troops were killed in the surprise attack. The mounts were protected, and the supply convoy only lost a pair of wagons. "Enough waiting. All troops, prepare to march," Horatio commands. "Tomorrow night, we sleep in the safety of Tartarus' walls!" A cheer erupts from the troops.

During the march, you order your troops to make sure their weapons are in order. Anna stops you as you rummage through the convoy. "Hey, this is for keeping my stash safe!" With a wink, she tosses you an elixer.

* * *

June received elixer!  
Current stock: 1

* * *

Reclassing:

Ferris (48) - Hero  
Alyssa (50) - Assassin  
Syrene (47) - Nomad  
Jayce (43) - Paladin  
Holland (44) - Great Knight  
John (45) – Sage

June/Syrene C  
June/Agni C  
June/Jayce C  
June/Holland C  
**Rain/Agni C  
**Bud/Taika C  
Bud/Syrene B  
**Bud/Wendy S  
**Bud/June S  
Haley/Agni B  
Haley/John C  
Haley/Holland C  
Wendy/Jayce C  
**Ferris/Walt C  
**Alyssa/Holland C  
Jessup/Agni C  
Syrene/Charon C  
Agni/Dan C  
Agni/Jayce C  
Agni/Taika C  
**Agni/Syrene A  
Walt/Jayce B  
**Walt/Holland C  
John/Taika C  
Taika/Charon C  
Ferris/Taika C  
Mary/Charon B  
**Mary/Fumiko A  
Mary/John B  
**Mary/Jessup C  
Fumiko/John C  
Cynbel/Jayce C  
**Cynbel/Dan C**

During the march, you notice several of your friends speaking with each other.

Ferris and Walt are hiking next to each other. Ferris has his hands behind his head, quietly humming a tune, while Walt marches like a proper soldier. Finally, Walt can stand it no more. "Why are you so... You mercenaries are all alike. No discipline."

"What do you mean? I'm always serious when it's time to fight."

"A good knight, a good soldier, is serious all the time."

"Wow, you really need to relax a bit. Learn to enjoy yourself."

"'Enjoy myself?' We're at war, and the fate of the country could be on the line! How am I supposed to be enjoying myself?"

Ferris shrugs. "It's the little things, y'know? The rustle of the wind through the leaves, the tweeting of the birds... Look at those clouds gathering ahead of us. It's rather beautiful, don't you think?"

"...I... I suppose it has some type of beauty. Though I can't really appreciate it knowing we may die soon."

Ferris stretches. "Well, for starters, try putting your arms behind your head like me. See if it helps."

Walt hesitantly raises his arms. "Huh... I do feel a bit more relaxed..."

"The little things, man."

Shard makes a bit of a stir as he comes in to land among the ranks. Dan pats him, and Shard curls up to take a nap. Dan starts marching without him.

Cynbel pulls his horse next to him. "Er... What are you doing? Just leaving your mount like that?"

Dan shrugs. "He's tired. I'm giving him a break. He won't be any good in a fight if he's too tired to maneuver."

"But aren't you worried we'll be attacked?"

"If that happens, I'm surrounded by hundreds of well-trained knights. Plus, I can fight without my wyvern - Carcina trains its riders in unmounted combat before they even meet their partners."

"But how will he find us later?"

"He's smart. He knows we're going to Tartarus. He'll sleep for a few hours, go find a sheep or something to snack on, then come to find us. And before you ask, he's a light sleeper. If anyone shows up to mess with him, he'll either kill them or fly off before they get close."

"Hm... You certainly know your mount well." Cynbel pats his horse. "Perhaps I should learn from you... You'll have to tell me more about how Carcina strengthens the bonds between rider and mount."

* * *

Jayce pulls alongside Walt. He coughs quietly, then louder when Walt doesn't respond. "I said 'cough, cough.' Walt, are you listening? Why are you walking like that?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Jayce. I was... admiring that cloud over there."

"Admiring... a cloud? Walt, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. What, I can't stop and appreciate the beauty of nature every once in a while?"

"Walt, I don't know what happened to you, but it's nice to see you taking that lance out of your butt."

"I was talking with Ferris earlier. He was talking about how practicing relaxing helps prepare him to quickly ready himself when he suddenly has to fight."

"So, you're... practicing relaxing?"

"A knight must always strive to better himself, even if the method is unorthodox."

Jayce sighs. "I thought we'd made a breakthrough."

* * *

Syrene walks beside her mount in silence. Agni approaches her. "Syrene? You look like you are thinking deeply about something."

"I was just... thinking about words. I always have... difficulty with words, you know? And I was thinking there must be a more... e-e-efficient! Efficient way of sharing thoughts with people."

"Are you referring to mind reading? That is an ancient and difficult to mastering art, that few of even scholars in Terranus know."

"Mind reading... That sounds... so wonderful. To have someone simply read your mind and know what you mean, rather than having to find those... blasted words. It always takes me so long to find the right one, my thoughts are always escaping before I can give voice to them, I can't make my words keep up with my thoughts, so much I want to say remains unsaid! If someone could just read my mind, that would make things so much simpler!"

"Like I was saying, mind reading is very hard to learn. And even if you were learning, that would not be making others able to read your mind."

"O-Oh... Well... That's a shame... If only there were some way others could know what I think without me having to speak..."

Agni looks thoughtful for a moment. "I will speak with you later, Syrene. There are things I must be asking people about."

* * *

Several soldiers file in and out around the Rain, and she addresses each of their problems in turn. "Ah, go see Jake about sharpening that axe blade... No, you should lunge a bit deeper... When you're leading a flier with your bow, expect them to dive to dodge..."

"My," Agni muses, "these soldiers certainly do seem to valuing your advice, Captain Rain."

"Yes, well, I am more experienced than most of them. I've been doing this for years, you know."

"Much can be learned from our elders."

Rain coughs. "Yes... Elders... For example, you can learn that women don't appreciate being called 'elder' until their hair glows silver..."

"Oh, my... apologies. In Terranus, it is a sign of deep respect. Perhaps you can share your wisdom and teaching me more of your customs?"

"Well, certainly! What do you want to know about?"

"Well..." Agni blushes slightly "I was hoping you could teach me a bit about marriage rituals."

* * *

"Mother... Tell me again how you met Father."

Fumiko looks at Mary sadly, setting her bowl down. "I've told you this story a dozen times, Mary... Wouldn't you rather spend our break speaking with the other beorc?"

"No, I... I can speak with them later. Please."

"Very well. When I was young, only ten years old, my parents were killed by hunters. I don't... blame them. They thought they were just large foxes. But once they saw me change, they ran away, and left me..." She pauses. "Then, others came. They... took me. They thought I was... interesting. So they made me... change for people, perform. Like some... entertainer. I hated them, I was always trying to escape. But for years... Well, my change finally came one night that we were passing through Sefa Forest. I was a teenager by then, and I'd resigned myself to my fate..."

Mary looks on in silence. Fumiko pauses for a moment, then continues. "Your father snuck into their camp at night, just to talk with me. When he heard my story, he... He broke me free. He would have killed all my captors, as well, but I stopped him."

"Why?"

"He was... berserk. Enraged. He could have killed them all, easily, but he would have regretted it later. He was mad at the time, but he thanked me for it years afterward."

"Is that why Father was always stressing the importance of keeping control?"

"It's one reason, yes, but he was also worried about you... Dark magic requires particularly strong will power to prevent corruption. When we found you, you were... Well, he wanted to let you grow your powers, let you succeed his as Forest Guardian, but I was worried. This was our compromise, making sure you learned self-control above all else."

"...Excuse me, Mother, there's something I need to do."

"Ah, yes, that's fine, Sweetie. I'd like to have a few moments alone, anyway," Fumiko says absently.

Mary stands, and goes to find where the others are taking their breakfast. She's looking for one in particular - finally, she finds him, sitting alone in quiet mediation. "John."

He opens his eyes and turns. "Oh, hello... Mary. I... About your father..."

"Stop. The last thing he told me was to apologize to you. So, I'm sorry. I lost control, I shouldn't have slapped you, shouldn't have gotten angry."

"But, Ma-"

"You were right. Dark magic is... dangerous. It's difficult to control, can easily corrupt its users. That's why Father was always... He was always making sure I understood self-control was the most important thing." John doesn't even try to start this time. "He was a good man. He spent his life protecting beorc from the dangers of the forest. When he found a group of slavers hauling a laguz through his forest, he spared them. He was a hero - not some sub-human monster." By the time she finishes, tears are streaming freely down her face.

John is quiet for a moment, waiting politely to make sure she's finished. "I understand, Mary. I apologize for calling your father... for what I said about him. He... he was a good... man. I still don't trust your dark magic, but your parents can't help that they were born as shape-changers. What they chose to do with their... powers, that's what matters, I suppose."

* * *

"I can do this... I can... Alright, I think it's time." Wendy is sitting with Haley and Rain chatting when Bud walks up. "Er... Wendy, could I speak with you for a few minutes?"

"Er... Bud? Something wrong? You seem a bit... nervous." Rain smiles knowingly, then quietly grabs Haley's shoulder and drags her off.

"But I want to watch!" Haley whispers.

"Sh!" Rain says, leading her away. She doubles back, and ducks into a bush. They both giggle like schoolgirls.

"So... Wendy... Um... What... That is..." Bud stops for a minute, and breathes deep. "What do you want to do once this is over? Once we take Tartarus, stop the Risen, save Valeria, all that?"

"Well, I suppose I'll return to being a knight... Why do you ask?"

"Oh... Well I was just... I was thinking about heading back to the old farm, trying to rebuild Heathside, but... If you're going to continue being a knight, I..."

"Wait, were you planning to ask me to go with you?"

Bud turns beet red. "Well... Y-Yes."

Wendy starts blushing as well. "M-My... Well... On a farm, I _would_ be surrounded by animals all the time... And the man I've come to love."

"...Y... Y-Ya mean it!? Really? Will you really marry me?"

Wendy wraps her arms around Bud, resting her head against his large chest. "Of course."

"Oh, Wendy, I'm so happy I could just..." He wipes a tear from his eye before wrapping his arms around his now-fiance.

"Well, congratulations, you two!" Rain begins, slipping out from her hiding place. "Nothing makes a victory party sweeter than having it double as a wedding!"

Bud and Wendy quickly release from their embrace, and turn to face her as Haley joins them, though they keep holding hands. Bud grins like a fool, red as a tomato. Wendy's blue hair and bright smile accentuate the slight blush in her cheeks. Haley runs forward and wraps her arms around them both. "Oh my gosh! A wedding! I'm going to be an aunt! Well, eventually. First I'm going to be a bridesmaid! Oh... We've got so much to do, Wendy! We need to find you a dress, Bud needs a suit, we need rings... Oh, and cake! We've got to get a cake! Oh, I'm so excited!"

* * *

It's noon when you reach the outskirts of Tartarus. Horatio orders tents to be set up just outside of their archers' range. He also assigns a triple patrol, then calls his captains to conclude your strategy meeting.

* * *

End of chapter 12


	16. Chapter 13 - Dark King Paen

Chapter 13: Dark King Paen

* * *

"Well then. As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted... Here's our strategy for attacking Tartarus. I've managed to find a small guard post on the side wall with a small door. It's a vulnerability, though it will be defended. Well... I've got a surprise for them. Lady June, you and I will be taking a small team in through this side gate. The rest of the army will be attacking the front gate as a diversion. Captains, this needs to look real, so get your men building battering rams and whatnot. This plan is dependent on the majority of the enemies being at the main gate.

"The attack will begin just after sunset. Lady June, your team is the most experienced with actual combat and infiltration, and you know them better than anyone. I think a dozen troops can get in without being seen - I'm going, you're going, and Captain Rain, as well. Plus, one of my men... So, pick eight troops. We'll be heading straight for the castle to take the king out while his army's away." By the way, you won't be able to bring your mounts, so... Account for that."

* * *

Ferris is now a Hero!  
Alyssa is now an Assassin!  
Syrene is now a Nomad! Syrene learned Canto! (There was a typo before where it said she knew canto - it should have been quick swap)  
Jayce is now a Paladin!  
Holland is now a Great Knight!  
John is now a Sage!

* * *

Select the 8 units that you'll be bringing with you to fight ol' Paen. June and Rain are automatically going.  
**June, Rain, Alyssa, Walt, Bud, Wendy, Haley, Ferris, Mary, and Fumiko**

* * *

Mid-afternoon, Horatio calls for a peace banner, and a small honor guard. You, Cynbel, and a few other knights you don't recognize fall in beside your general as he marches towards Tartarus' front gates. A black-clad knight appears on the ramparts and calls down to you. "What do you want?"

"We're here to accept your surrender!" Horatio calls back. "I trust you received our envoy?"

"Yeah, we received him. I was wondering when you'd come ask, and here's our answer." He waves to some men out of sight behind him. Two knights appear, dragging a third man between them. You let out a gasp of surprise, echoed by most of the knights around you, as they unceremoniously hurl him over the wall. He lets out a scream, and Horatio lets out a curse as he leaps clear. The man crashes into the ground with a sickening thud, ending his screams forever. You can't help but look at the pile of armor and shattered bones, and realize that this is - was - Ovid.

"...I see," Horatio calls up to the wall. Well then, prepare yourselves! We attack at sunset!"

Your forces take an early dinner. The air is somber, as many of your troops realize this could be their last meal. Charon does what he can to lighten the mood, but even his cheerful prancing draws an unusually laconic response. Dark clouds line the sky, glowing a deep orange as the sun sets. You can't help but be struck by how similar Tartarus looks to Antea, except built primarily of common red brick instead of white stone.

Finally, the time comes. The tiny sliver of moon rising in the sky is completely obscured by the thick storm clouds, and only the occasional flash of distant lightning provides you with light. You take your chosen team in a wide circle around around the wall towards the gatehouse Horatio mentioned, as silently as possible. You leave your mounts in the care of your army.

When you get to the gate, you approach as quietly as possible. Horatio watches you for a moment, then laughs and blatantly strolls up to the door. He knocks on it like he's paying a visit to an old friend. To your surprise, a distorted voice calls from the other side. "Who is it?"

"General Horatio."

"Ah, one moment." The door starts to open, then stops. "One second..." You hear someone dragging something heavy, then the door opens the rest of the way. A man in a simple tan tunic with a fancy golden cape opens the door with a bow. "I've been expecting you." As you enter, you see several dead guards throughout the room. Most are laying close to cups of wine. When he sees you glancing at them, he wags a finger at you with a smile. "Poison" He offers his hand. "The name's Filo."

You hesitantly take his hand. "I am J- Lady June."

"Enough chit-chat. We need to get moving before we're discovered. Did you prepare the disguises?" Horatio asks impatiently.

"Of course," Filo says, revealing a row of cloaks. Your troops slip into them, and you find they hide your armor and your weapons quite well. Horatio splits you into a few small groups, tracing routes for you on a large map. As you make your way through the town, you hear the sounds of battle coming from the north wall. Most villagers are huddled in their homes, but the few that are out don't give your small groups a second look, and you make it to the castle gate without so much as a second glance.

* * *

New Character!  
Horatio  
Class: Grandmaster  
Skills: Ignis, Rally Spectrum, Focus, Shadowgift, Miracle  
HP: *******  
Str: ********  
Mag: **********  
Skill: *******  
Speed: ******  
Def: *******  
Res: ********  
Luck: ******  
Items: Killing edge, Rexcalibur

Filo  
Class: Trickster  
Skills: Lethality, Pass, Shade, Healtouch  
HP: *****  
Str: ********  
Mag: *****  
Skill: *********  
Speed: **********  
Def: ******  
Res: *****  
Luck: *******  
Items: Killing edge, Silver sword, Stiletto, Recover

* * *

Before you can question how you're going to get into the castle's outer wall, Fido's group arrives. He waves you over to the edge of the wall. "The majority of the castle guards were reassigned to defend the town's wall." He tugs on a rope. "Hope you're all fine to do some climbing."

It takes almost an hour to get your group on top of the wall, but fortunately a set of stairs makes the descent much easier. "Well that was surprisingly easy..." Horatio states. "Excellent work, Filo. So, where do we go from here?"

"Paen's in the throne room, if my contacts can be trusted..." He slips out a crudely drawn map of the castle. He traces a few paths, a thoughtful look on his face. He observes the sky for a moment, then announces his plan. "We should be able to avoid the patrols if we head this way, and we'll only have to deal with the king's elite guards... and Paen himself, of course."

(A) Go straight for the throne room  
**(B) Try to take out the patrols first (choose a second option)  
**(C) Raid the armory  
**(D) Tactician: Check the dungeons for captured Valerians**

"Filo. You know the location of the castle guards' patrol routes?"

"More or less. There should be three groups of 5 soldiers, here, here, and... here. Why?"

"I think we should split up and try to take them out. The last thing we need is a patrol coming in behind us while we're dealing with Paen's elite guard."

"True enough. Alright, then, General, what do you think?"

"Hm... I have no problems with this plan."

You take a second glance at the map. "This spot, here... These are the dungeons?"

"Correct."

"Maybe we should send a group there, as well? They may have some Valerian prisoners or dissenters that may be willing to help us."

Horatio looks thoughtful. "We're already spreading ourselves a bit thin, and the longer we wait, the more of our allies will die in the diversion... I'm afraid we can't afford to devote many more people. All right, then. Give me a moment..." Horatio closes his eyes, thinking for several seconds, then nods. "Very well. Lady June, you'll lead one group. Captain Rain and I will lead the others. If you truly wish, you may select one person to investigate the dungeons - I doubt they will be heavily guarded."

* * *

June: Haley, Ferris, Alyssa  
Horatio: Filo, Wendy, Bud  
Rain: Mary, Fumiko, Walt

**(A) Send someone to investigate the dungeons (choose 1) - Alyssa**  
(B) Just attack the patrols  
(C) Send someone to the dungeons, and rearrange the teams  
(D) Just attack the patrols, and rearrange the teams

* * *

You are now Alyssa.

* * *

"Alyssa... Think you can handle this on your own?"

You instinctively reach for your knife... Still there. Good. "Of course, Sis. Are you sure you can handle the patrol one man down?"

"I think we can handle it."

"Well then..." you say, pulling your cloak around yourself. "It's showtime!" Without another word, you take a quick peek at the map, then take off.

You run, half-crouched, silently. The others are still in the yard by the time you make your way to the front door. _No, too easy..._ You look around for a moment, before seeing a small window to one side. Grinning, you slip a specially-made arrow out of your quiver, take careful aim, and fire. It flies through the window, dragging a rope behind it. When you give the rope a tug, it catches on the windowsill. You hesitantly test your weight, and, once satisfied, prepare to climb.

As you pull yourself through the window, rolling silently on the decorative rug, you find yourself surrounded by several pieces of armor and rows of lances mounted along the wall. Some kind of storage, you suppose. A quick glance doesn't reveal anything valuable that you can realistically take with you, so you slip through the door.

Nothing in the hallway... The fastest way to the dungeon is to the left, down two flights of stairs to the basement, cross another hallway, and down another staircase... One of the patrols will be sweeping this hallway in a few minutes, so you don't waste any time. At the top of the stairs, you stop to consider your next move.

You consider the layout of the castle for a bit, or at least the part you can access without worrying about the patrols. You think you can sneak into the armory in the basement, though if any of the dungeon guards come out you're liable to be caught - and you don't know anything about the dungeon guards. The staircase also goes rather close to the kitchen on the first floor. Filo's information didn't include movements of the castle staff... It might be empty this time of night, and you might be able to grab a disguise, or there may be a small army of chefs. Even if they don't stand a chance against you in a fight, chefs can still raise an alarm.

**(A) Go straight for the dungeon  
**(B) Stop by the armory on the basement floor  
(C) Go to the kitchen, continue on if anyone's there  
(D) Go to the kitchen, sneak in even if someone's there

This isn't the time for improvising, best to stick to the plan. _I'll pay the armory a visit once I've got a few prisoners to watch my back... assuming there are any prisoners..._

You continue down the stairs. As you pass the landing on the first floor, you can hear bread baking, and a woman walks past you carrying a bucket of water. You slip into a shadow, making sure your cloak is covering your brightly-colored tunic. She passes by without even turning to look at you. You grin and continue to the basement.

The basement is lit by only a few flickering torches. Perfect for sneaking around, but luck is on your side and the area seems empty. You can see a faint glow at the far end of the main hallway emanating from a descending staircase. You make note of the armory as you pass it - the lock looks fairly standard, shouldn't take more than a few seconds to pick.

At the top of the dungeon stairs, you pause for a minute. You take your knife and slash off a piece of one of the torches, then toss the chunk of wood down the stairs. A voice answers from down below. "Oy, whazzis thing?"

"Iunno, mate, looks like a chunk of wood. Who cares."

"Wel-l-l-l, 'ow'd it get down the stairs, ya bloody dunda'ead? Wood don't just up and walk."

"Iunno, mate, prob'bly just a rat or somethin'. Our jobs to guard the dungeons, let the patrols squash it."

"I'm gonna go take a look."

"Wha'ever mate."

You duck into an open door near the stairs. The room is dark, so you keep it cracked and peek out. You can hear what sounds like a very large man coming up the stairs, and soon its source comes into view. He's not wearing a shirt, but thankfully he still wears fur-covered pants, and a ridiculous bull-horn helmet. _This guy needs some fashion lessons..._

He's only a few feet away, and you think you can reach him before he has time to react with his ludicrously oversized axe. Or you could give it a go with your bow - you may not be great with it yet, but you'd be hard-pressed to miss at this range.

**(A) Wait for him to turn, and rush him with your knife  
**(B) Use your sword  
(C) Fire your bow  
(D) Tactician: Find something in the room to throw down the hall, and sneak past when he goes to check it

You finger the hilt of your sword... No, too loud, he might hear you drawing it. Besides, that stupid collar thing won't protect his neck from a dagger. You wait for him to stop peering stupidly in the darkness. Eventually, his friend yells some incoherent rambling at him from downstairs, and he replies with a gruff insult. He takes one last glance around, then turns to go back down the stairs. You take this chance, slipping out of the door and sprinting towards him, nearly silently. He never reacts before you make your move.

In one motion, you leap towards his back and draw your dagger. You grab his collar with one hand, driving your knees into his back as leverage to pull it back. He makes a muffled choking noise and grabs for his neck, but your dagger bites into the base of his skull. He falls forward, and starts tumbling down the stairs. _Oops..._ You hold onto the collar, doing your best to steer your meaty bobsled down the stairs. Somehow, you manage to stay on top, and you roll gracefully off the corpse as it reaches the bottom landing.

You are surprised to find the dungeons lit rather cheerfully. You notice several prisoners standing in one very large cell on the far side of the room. More importantly, you see a very, very large general standing between you and your goal. He stares from you to his dead friend, back to you, back to his friend... With a sigh, you sheathe your dagger and draw your sword. _Looks like Ferris' lessons are going to come in handy after all..._

The general snaps out of his "thoughts" when he sees your naked steel, and he grabs for a lance placed against the wall. You take the free shot and slash at his arm, but it bounces off the thick plate. He grabs the lance and swings it in an arc, but you easily backstep to avoid it, then come in for another slash. Once again, it bounces off his armor harmlessly.

In a rage, he finally slips up with one overly-committed lunge. You roll to one side, but it catches your cloak. _Perfect..._ After that incident with the bael, you rigged your cloak to snap off much more easily. It does, and ends up wrapped around the head of his lance. He starts muttering some incoherent curses and fumbling with your twisted cloak - you take this chance to charge into him full-strength with your sword. Unfortunately, your sword cracks, and you feel a jolt of pain shoot up your shoulder. He does stagger backwards with a grunt, though, and you take the chance. Running forward, you use your offhand to feel for a handhold on his shoulders. Catching a shoulder joint, you leap up, plant your feet on his chest, and kick off. You flip backwards, and he falls the other way, slamming into the cell wall.

"Why you..." he mumbles, starting to struggle to his feet. Suddenly, a hand reaches through the bars and grabs his shoulder. Another comes out and grabs his arm. Suddenly, half a dozen prisoners are holding onto every handhold they can find, pinning him to the bars.

"Now's your chance!" an oddly familiar voice bellows.

**"Kill this dastard!"** a deep voice answers.

You raise your bow, and take careful aim at a weakness you noticed in his neck armor. "Farewell..."

* * *

You are June again.

* * *

You wait outside the throne room. Ferris casually wipes the blood from his sword, while Haley sways back and forth. Both keep glancing at you, back at each other. You're starting to feel uncomfortable by the time the other teams arrive. It seems everyone took down their patrols with no difficulties. A good thing, too, as you suddenly hear what sounds like a chest tumbling down stone stairs from the basement. You look at each other in concern, but Horatio shakes his head.

"Open the doors," he commands. You turn, and start to push against the imposing oaken door.

Surprisingly, the doors open with little resistance. As you open the doors, you find yourself in a massive room. A dozen large pillars supporting giant braziers reach to the arched ceiling. A soldier stands before each, weapons at the ready - you count 4 generals, 2 sages, 2 sorcerers, and 4 unmounted wyvern lords, all wearing ornate black-dragon masks and dark armor. An ornate purple rug stretches from the door to the fall room, ending at the base of a set of stairs. A the top of the stairs sits a large, black throne, and on the throne sits a large, black suit of armor.

The armor begins to move, standing to face you as your group enters the room. The chestplate is massive, with an ornate dragon jaw carved into it. The dark shoulder-plates have rubies embedded in them, giving the image of large, glowing eyes, highlighted even more by the flowing, red cape. The black visor all but masks the man's face, but even at this distance, you can see two dark eyes surveying you. He looks at you each at turn, pausing at Filo, then moving on to Horatio. He reaches to his waist, and slowly draws a massive sword.

...Then tosses it disdainfully to the ground. It bounces to a halt at the base of the stairs. "Lower your weapons," he commands his troops. His voice is deep and commanding; though he speaks in a quiet tone, his words seem to carry more weight than most people's screams. "Let no more of my citizens' blood be spilt on my behalf. You are the Valerian commander?"

Horatio steps forward. "I am. General Horatio of Antea, deputized to act in the full authority of the Achbishop Saul."

"I am King Paen, King of Carcina. I surrender to you, general."

Horatio's grin shifts into a full smirk. "Well then, have your troops lay down their arms." Paen waves his hand, and his troops gently place their weapons aside, then return to attention. The room is silent, aside from the sound of the crackling torches. "Come."

Paen takes a step from his throne, then another. As he descends the steps, the clatter of his armor rings throughout the room. He reaches the bottom of the stairs, and glances at his soldiers. He lowers his head, and you think you see him smile, hear him laugh quietly. Horatio turns to you, and gives a subtle signal. He begins walking to meet him in the center of the room, and your group follows close at his heels.

When you meet, your dozen-minus-one group facing the dark behemoth, you are in awe of the man's sheer size - no normal man could stand in armor of that size, much less fight, or even walk. Horatio seems to be completely unfazed. "Kneel," he commands. Paen stares at him for a moment, then slowly lowers himself to one knee, then the other, and lowers his head. "King Paen of Carcina, you stand accused of inciting war with your neighboring country of Valeria. How do you plead?"

Paen glares at Filo for what seems like hours, then spits out one word. "Guilty." You hear him mumble quietly under his breath, one more word. "Traitor..."

"Then, on the authority of Valeria, I sentence you to death. Lady June, would you care to do the honors?"

Both Horatio and Paen look at you. Horatio, with a giddy, proud smile on his face. Paen, a solemn, blank stare; his elite guard, their emotions hidden behind their masks. You dare not turn to look at the others behind your back.

(A) Accept  
(B) Refuse  
(C) Pass the burden  
**(D) Question him**

You return Paen's stare with your own. Before you can decide to kill him, you have to know. You have to know... "Why?"

He stares back at you blankly. Horatio looks like he has something to say, but you continue before he can speak. "I want to know why you attacked Valeria. I want to know why you've been controlling the Risen. I want to know why my father had to die, Lane, Vine, Ovid... All the others who I never got to meet. Entire towns have been destroyed. And now you seem to care about whose blood is spilt in your name? Tell me why!"

Paen looks you dead in the eye through your whole line of questioning. After you finish, he holds your stare for a moment longer, before looking sadly to the side. After a moment, he raises his eyes back to yours. His sad expression is replaced by a look of grim determination. "You know _nothing,_ young knight. Do you really think this is the time or the place for a lesson of politics? Do you really think you can hope to understand? Ha... You're just some soldier. Your job isn't to think, it's to obey. Now do as your general ordered and strike me down!"

The ferocity of his retort actually catches you off-guard. Horatio looks at you expectantly. You know you need to decide now.

**(A) Accept  
**(B) Refuse  
(C) Pass the burden

Just the thought of killing an unarmed man leaves a foul taste in your mouth, but you can't reject a direct order from your general...

You adjust the grip on your axe as you approach. Paen stares straight ahead as you step beside him. From your new position, you can clearly see your friend's faces. They hold a wide array of expressions, but none appear happy. Aside, of course, from Horatio. "Any last words?" He asks Paen mockingly.

He turns his gaze on Filo. "...Do not think you have won," he says, his voice completely level.

You raise your axe, take aim, and swing at his neck.

**"NO!"** a familiar voice calls. You look up in time to see Alyssa, with five others at her back, all standing at the entrance to the throne room - but it's too late to stop your swing. Even as you try to halt it, your axe arcs towards Paen's neck...

But the dark king throws up a gauntlet, catching it as if it were a toy. His somber stare instantly twists into a disturbing grin. He stands, faster than you thought possible, and rushes forward. He grabs Filo by the neck, hoisting him into the air. "You want to know who's responsible for this war, Girly? This man... Right here!" He accentuates his accusation by hurling Filo towards his throne. Filo bounces a few times, then rolls, slamming to a stop at the base of the stairs. "I told you you had not won."

"W...What is the meaning of this!?" Horatio bellows, stepping back from Paen and reaching for his sword.

An unfamiliar woman steps forward. She wears a small black breastplate, an armored skirt, short boots, and very little else. Her long, dark hair and eyes only serves to accentuate her pale complexion and bright lips.

"Those guardsmen. They're impostors. You really think Paen's elite guard would just stand there while he was executed? No, that conniving little dastard there..." She raises an axe as tall as she is to point at Filo. "Took us in our sleep, has been holding us in the dungeon for weeks. Killed half of us. Threatened to unleash enough Risen on this town to wipe it from the map..." She slams the axe head into the ground, dragging it behind her as she slowly advances. "If my liege did not obey this dog's every whim..." A wicked grin appears on her face. "Please, give him to me... A few moments is all I ask..."

"Peace, Claudia," Paen says calmly. He turns to Horatio. "I suppose I should thank you for freeing me of that coward's control." Filo groans from the stairs, but does not rise. "I will gladly answer for my actions, but know they were not of my choosing. I had no desire for war between us, Valerian."

"This changes nothing..." Horatio spits. "Free will or no, you are responsible for the deaths o-"

"This changes _everything,_ old friend," a deep voice says. A man steps into view from behind the others Alyssa brought with her. It takes you only a second to recognize him.

"Doran!" Rain shouts. She runs towards him, but he holds up a hand to stop her.

"The king's words warrant further investigation. Additionally, my angry friend here-" he points to Claudia "-just said that unconscious trickster down there claimed to be able to control Risen. Would you really kill one of the few people who knows the whole situation so hastily?"

"Blast you, Doran... You aren't robbing me of this victory..." He draws his blade, and rushes toward Paen.

**(A) Stop him  
**(B) Watch

You step between Horatio and Paen, catching his sword with your axe. You can see his guardsmen - the real ones - moving closer. The fakes continue to stand immobile.

"What do you think you're doing, June...!?"

"I can't let you kill this man. Not yet, at any rate. Maybe he's responsible for the war, maybe not. But as Commander Doran said, we need to investigate, have a proper trial..." You try to keep your voice as calm as possible.

Horatio snarls in response. "Do you understand what it means to raise your blade to your commanding officer? This is treason - high treason... Get out of my way, or I'll see you hang...!"

"General! Don't talk like that. She's right, you need to calm down. Get a hold of yourself!" Rain rushes to your side.

"You, too? Tsk... Fine! If that's how it's going to be...!" Horatio reaches into his cloak with his free hand, keeping his blade locked to your axe. He begins muttering incomprehensibly, and suddenly electricity arcs down his blade. It flows across into your axe, then into your armor. All of your muscles give way at once. You regain control almost immediately, but the force of the shock threw you off balance, and you fall to the ground. Every bit of your body feels numb. Horatio seizes the opportunity to leap back as everyone else moves to your battle. Suddenly, Horatio is bathed in a golden light, and disappears.

"Enough of this farce!" You all turn, to see Horatio standing before the throne. Filo stands behind him, holding a rescue staff. Horatio scoops up the sword Paen threw down the stairs - an impressive, black blade, long and thick with one serrated edge. "Kill them! All of them! Let none escape!"

Suddenly, golden circles appear throughout the room, and at least two dozen Risen appear - assassins, berserkers, a few entombed. A pair of berserkers slam into either side of the huge, oaken doors, sealing you in the room. The king's "elite guard," who had been standing immobile throughout the entirety of the arguing, suddenly spring to life with a hiss. Only now do you notice their eyes glowing red, hidden behind the thick visors on their masks.

"Blast...!" Doran calls. "This isn't over, Horatio! There's always a way out... Everyone! We must escape and tell the others!" Doran pulls out a green tome, and Paen's elite guard - his true guard - fans out around him, brandishing a variety of weapons. Claudia places herself between Paen and Horatio, grinning from ear to ear.

"Catch!" Alyssa calls. She hurls a silver sword towards Paen.

He catches it effortlessly. "Well..." he begins. "This is not how I expected to spend my evening." The silence has been replaced with the rattle of weapons and armor, the hiss of Risen... Off in the distance, the roar of thunder can be heard.

Your friends are separated by the Risen. Doran, Paen, Rain, and yourself stand near the center of the room, the rest of your friends near the door, along with the majority of the Risen. The most dangerous-looking Risen, the "elite guard," are lined up on the columns throughout the hall. Horatio now occupies the throne, with Filo standing beside him. Victory conditions: defeat Horatio and Filo _or_ Paen, Doran, June, and Rain escape. The door has 100 HP and 10 defense. Alyssa can pick it, but only if the Risen near the door are wiped out first.

(A) Have your friends try to hold, your party rushes the bosses  
(B) Have your friends try to fight towards you, your party rushes the boss  
(C) Try to fight your way to your friends and focus on the door  
(D) Try to fight your way to your friends and focus on Risen  
(E) Stand your ground while your friends try to fight to you  
(F) Stand your ground while your friends try to break the door  
**(G) Custom - Have Doran hurl magic around the columns to force the "Elite Guard" to dodge and herd them into a position where they can be surrounded by June's team. Mary will do the same to the Risen in the back, doing their best to keep the Risen in control. Bud's team will help June's team enclose the Risen. If they can't fully enclose the Risen, then keep them at bay and have the two groups try their best to flank them. Bud and Wendy will prioritise protecting Mary while Walt, Alyssa and Ferris attack the Risen Sorcerers and Sages. When most of the Risen are gone, or at least all of the casters, Walt and Haley smash through to the throne while Ferris guards their rear. Walt and Haley will focus on killing Filo at first, then have Haley move to healing and supporting Walt and Ferris. Rain and Paen join them and Mary moves to full healing duty for the team fighting the remaining Risen. Walt and Paen will be the main fighters against Horatio, with Haley and Rain supporting them and Ferris as a safe-guard.**

* * *

New Character!  
Paen  
Class: Baron  
Skills: Rally defense, lifetaker, pavise, rightful king  
HP: **********  
Str: ********  
Mag: ******  
Skill: ******  
Speed: ********  
Def: **********  
Res: ********  
Luck: *

New Character!  
Claudia  
Class: Wyvern Lord  
Skills: Vengeance, Counter, Lancebreaker, Quick burn  
HP: ********  
Str: **********  
Mag: ***  
Skill: *******  
Speed: ********  
Def: ********  
Res: ***  
Luck: ****

New Character!  
Doran  
Class: Grandmaster  
Skills: Ignis, Rally spectrum, Charm, ?  
HP: *******  
Str: *******  
Mag: *********  
Skill: *******  
Speed: ******  
Def: *******  
Res: ******  
Luck: ****

* * *

Without hesitating, you begin barking orders. "Doran, use your magic to try to force those fakes guards together, then we'll pick them off! Claudia, send your guards to help the others! Mary, you have point for your team, use your magic to try to herd the enemies together. Bud, Wendy, cover her back; Ferris, Alyssa, hit their casters; Haley, Walt, Fumiko, work with Claudia's troops to surround the Risen and wear them down."

Paen turns and looks you up and down. "Hah! The girly's got balls, I'll give her that! Claudia, do what she says - but that dastard hiding behind the throne is mine!"

Bud shifts into position beside Mary, and Wendy takes point in front of them. Mary begins hurling fireballs, severely burning several of the berserkers. Bud finishes a pair of them as they charge her, but suddenly finds himself face-to-face with an enemy assassin that managed to slip past Wendy. Wendy turns to help him, but she can't make it in time. "Never again..." Mary whispers as she hurls a ball of shadow in front of the assassin. He charges straight into it, unable to stop in time. *"Behold the power of nature!"* Mary yells, as she hurls a wall of wind at him. The Risen twists and turns as the gale buffets him, then falls to the ground, dead.

Alyssa slips past the enemy's front line of troops; they hardly seem to notice her, instead focusing on Ferris. He holds his own, satisfied to play the role of distraction as he ducks axes and arrows. With the ferocity of the enemy attack, he has to focus on his defense, only occasionally getting in a counterattack. Alyssa has more luck, easily sneaking up on and dispatching the enemy sages and sorcerers.

Doran hurls a lightning bolt at one of the Risen generals; it roars in pain and halts, and you take the opportunity to hit it with an arrow. The others begin moving towards your group from all sides. As Doran turns to attack another, a purple aura surrounds him. Suddenly, he falls silent, though he continues to mouth as if he were casting a spell. He stares at his hand expectantly, but no glyph appears, no lightning arcs from his hand to the Risen general bearing down on him. He tries to cry out, but nothing happens. Filo waves a staff from the far end of the room. "Oh, no, no, no!" he shouts with a laugh. Doran angrily mouths several words in his direction as he rips a sword from his belt, meeting the general's axe.

Before you have a chance to surround the elite Risen, you find them surrounding you. Paen and Claudia stand side-by-side, and Rain moves to aid Doran with her magic. "Hey, if you aren't using that tome, give it here!" Paen calls to Doran. Doran tosses him the Thoron, and Paen responds by obliterating a pair of the wyvern lords. Claudia charges through the gap created, and brings her axe to meet one of the sorcerer's necks. As the other attacks her, you loose an arrow, penetrating its chest and killing it instantly. Paen roars with laughter, and Claudia echoes him with a high-pitched trill of a giggle. Rain and Doran hold the other generals at bay, while Paen leads a charge against the remainder of the elite Risen.

Haley, Walt, and Fumiko dutifully hack their way through the wall of Risen, as Mary drives them towards the center and protects their flanks. Haley, spurred on by the death of a berserker, charges into a breach in the enemy line, only to find herself surrounded by two more berserkers and an assassin.

Haley holds her sword level, shifting into a stance oddly similar to the one Ferris uses - it seems their training together has paid off. _They would make a cute couple... No, now's not the time to be thinking about that. Focus on the battle._ You stand alongside Claudia, each of you dueling a wyvern lord.

Haley easily dodges the first berserker's exaggerated swing, countering with a rising thrust through its chin. She jerks her sword free just in time to stagger backwards as the assassin charges. The assassin, surprised by her dodge, slams into the berserker. **"Bye, now!"** Haley yells, as she winds up, and cleaves them both in twain before they can recover. She takes a moment to celebrate her triumph. "June, did you see tha-"

The second berserker swings in a circle, appearing as a tornado for a brief second, before slamming his axe down on her head. Everyone turns at once. Rain and Wendy cry out, while Ferris slams into the nearest berserker, hacking through every enemy in his way until he reaches her side. Mary calls to Fumiko as she runs to Haley's side; Fumiko kills the final assassin before he can loose an arrow at her, while Bud and Wendy stop the remaining berserkers from interfering. Rain and Doran join the charge towards the berserker, but it meets its end from your axe, as you cleave its arm, its legs, smash its chest, before finally granting it death.

You find yourself cradling Haley in your arms. She managed to jerk to the side at the last moment, but the axe still sunk deep into her shoulder, penetrating her shoulderplates and several of her ribs. Blood pours from the wound, and you can see her struggling to breath. When she tries to speak, only air comes out, so she settles for smiling at you sadly. Mary's expression when she arrives tells you all you need to know before she speaks. "June... There's... nothing I can do..."

**(A) Use elixer (stock: 1)  
**(B) Save it

Paen and Claudia took advantage of the confusion to move on the throne. All but a handful of badly wounded Risen are dead. One of Paen's true guards are dead, and another two badly wounded, but Fumiko and Walt keep the final few Risen busy and away from the rest of your group.

**(1) Let Paen and Claudia attack Horatio and Filo (they'll focus on Filo first)  
(2) Tell him to wait for assistance  
**(3) Forget killing them, just escape

"Doran, Rain, go help Paen!" you call while reaching for an elixer.

Paen obediently steps back, but Claudia continues to advance. Doran and Rain start moving, and Ferris and Mary move to take down the Risen they had been fighting before. "Hang on, Claudia, I'm coming!" Doran calls, his voice finally recovered. Claudia stops for a moment, then glares angrily at Filo while backing off.

The four of them begin to close the distance, Rain and Doran moving on Horatio, Paen and Filo closing on Filo. Doran and Claudia suddenly lunge between the pair, splitting them from each other, while Rain and Paen attack. Rain struggles to keep up with Horatio, but Doran harasses him enough to prevent him from landing a solid blow. Paen, on the other hand, has no problem landing several punishing slashes across Filo's light armor.

As the last few Risen fall, your troops filter towards Horatio and Filo, leaving Haley under your protection. Her wounds are stitching together, but with all the blood she lost she is unable to stand. When you look over, you see Paen grab Filo by the throat again, but this time, Claudia drives her axe into his spine. He yells in pain, and Paen smashes his helmet into Filo's head. Filo collapses to the ground, and Paen turns to Horatio. Horatio looks worried for a moment, but a sigil suddenly forms below him. Claudia calls out, and everyone turns in time to see Filo, collapsed on the ground, holding a staff.

Suddenly, Horatio disappears, and Filo smiles. "Looks like you've lost after all, Paen... All the pieces are in place for our lord's coming..." With those cryptic words, Filo closes his eyes.

"SON OF A WENCH!" Claudia screams, as she stomps on his corpse. "After him!" she calls to the rest of her group. Alyssa goes to work on the door, and has it open in a manner of seconds. Mary finishes patching up the rest of the guards, and they fan out into the castle.

Paen stops Claudia from following them. "I'm worried about what he said..."

Doran seems thoughtful for a moment. "Pieces in place... Horatio seemed completely focused on taking you down, King Paen... Oh, no... Do you think he's targeting the archbishop?"

Paen nods. "If he went after me... Well, there's only one way to be sure." He walks behind the throne. "We'll go check." He produces a large sack. "Warp powder. I don't have much, but I've got enough for 9 uses. Which means we can take 9 people. Or we can take 4, with enough to bring ol' Saul back with us."

"Warp powder?" you ask.

"A rare magical powder capable of transporting people long distances. It tends to leave people rather exhausted, though." _We can't take Haley, then..._

"Let's see..." Doran begins. "Eleven of us, not counting Haley... I vote for taking the smaller group. I'll stay here to lead the others, and I'd like Rain with me. We need to get out of here before Horatio can bring the army down on us."

"Well, I'm going," Paen announces, as he starts to remove your armor.

"T-To Antea!? My liege, I can not allow-"

"Calm down, Claudia, you're coming as well. Besides, most people won't recognize me if I leave my armor and just wear a cloak."

Doran starts rummaging through his pockets. He finally produces a map, and hands it to you. "June, go with them. After you've secured the archbishop, meet us at this port here." He points to a small town near the border of Valeria and Carcina on the eastern coast. "Just in case something happens, we'll wait a few days, long enough for you to make it on foot."

"So, the girly's coming with us? Well, that's fine. Who else?"

You look to Ferris, but see him stooped over Haley. "Don't worry," he says. "I'll make sure she gets out of here in one piece." He helps her to her feet, supporting her on his shoulder. He starts to hobble towards the door, when Haley says something to him faintly.

* * *

Select someone to bring with you.

1) Alyssa  
2) Walt  
3) Bud  
**4) Wendy  
**5) Mary  
6) Fumiko

And, it's finally time to decide.

A) June/Ferris S  
B) June/Haley S  
**C) Ferris/Haley A**

Ferris chuckles slightly, and they both look over their shared shoulder at you. "Um... Something you two want to tell me?" you ask.

"No, no," Ferris answers. "We're just discussing some... mutual interests."

"She can be so... oblivious, can't she? But that's just part of her charm." Haley giggles.

"Hm... I never realized before, but that bubbly giggle of yours is pretty cute. I may have stronger competition than I previously thought."

"You aren't so bad, yourself. Got that whole mysterious, devil-may-care attitude that girls just eat up, and the whole sword-swinging thing doesn't hurt either. But I won't give up! I will win June's heart!"

"You can try, but at the end of the day, you're going to lose. I won't give this up."

"Well, remember that it's June's decision. Let's agree that whoever wins, there won't be any hard feelings, yeah? No matter what happens, we've still got a war to fight, and we don't need a bunch of... personal problems getting in the way."

"Fair enough."

"You hear that, June? Even if you pick Ferris, we'll still be friends."

_Pick... Wait, does Haley...?_ "Um... Right," you stutter. "Um... Wendy. I want you to come with me. Sorry, Bud, I need to borrow your fiance for a bit."

"No worries, June. Just make sure ya bring her back in one piece, alright?"

You give him a nod, and Paen pulls you over to the side; he looks much smaller now, without his armor, but almost entirely made of muscle. Wendy joins you, and he passes out the bags, two for each person. He tosses the final bag in the air a few times. "So, who carries the bag for the archbishop... Eh." He eventually tosses it to you. "Since I'm traveling light, you've got the most armor." Admittedly, with their cloaks hiding the little armor they still wear, you can't tell Claudia and Paen are Carcinan. Paen gives a brief explanation of how to use the warp powder, and then seems to disappear. "We're aiming for the border of the town. Best not to suddenly appear in the middle of a town, especially if you're going to be sick."

You open your bag, when Alyssa grabs you. "June. There's a hidden passage in the main temple, behind the organ. It leads up to the council chambers, and out to the mountains." You thank Alyssa for the information, and hope you don't have to use it.

You copy what he did to the best of your abilities, and suddenly the world around you warps. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything on this end!" Doran calls as you disappear.

When things start coming into view again, you find yourself in a snowy forest. You stagger backwards, then fall to one knee. Claudia is leaning against a tree, and Wendy is doubled over, vomiting. Paen holds his composure as best as he can, but is obviously uncomfortable. "Well..." His voice quivers ever so slightly. "Let's move on."

When you gather your bearings, you realize you are in the forest near Antea's main gate. You walk out, and approach the main gate. To your surprise, the gate is wide open, and you see no guards. The sounds of battle get your attention, and you draw your axe and run through the gate.

(A) Head for the sounds (down a side-road)  
(B) Go to the guard station  
(C) Head straight for the main temple  
**(D) Split up**

"Wendy, take Claudia to the guard post. King Paen and I will go ahead to the temple."

"But-" Claudia begins.

Paen cuts her off. "It's fine, Claudia. I can handle myself, you know, and I doubt I'll be babysitting this one. Go have some fun."

"...Yes, sir."

Wendy readies her sword, and heads for the command post. You signal Paen to follow you, and slip down a side-street, making your way toward the temple. As you progress through the capital, you can hear several skirmishes throughout the town, and you maneuver to avoid them all. You aren't sure who's fighting who, but if you let yourselves get slowed down and something happens to the archbishop...

When you make it to the temple, everything becomes clear. Several Risen are being held at bay by a small team of knights. You spot a familiar face standing in the back, healing and barking orders in equal measure. Drawing your axe, you give Paen a nod. He grins, drawing his silver sword, and the two of you dive through the throng of Risen. Paen, without his armor, is a match for Ferris in speed and agility. You don't fare as well, but none of the Risen land a solid blow, and you come through to the other side with nothing but a few scratches.

The knights are surprised at first, but part to let you through quickly enough, closing again to block off the Risen - though only a few remain after your charge. Before you can catch your breath, Charlotte confronts you. "June? What are you doing in Antea!? You should be in Carcina... And who's this?"

Paen bows low. "King Paen of Carcina, at your service."

"Funny. June, who is he?"

"He speaks the truth. We came with some device called warp powder... We think Archbishop Saul may be in danger."

"Obviously! Surely you noticed the swarms of Risen attacking the capital? They just... appeared! And now you're telling me that you've brought the enemy's king right here."

"Paen is not our enemy, not right now. Where is the archbishop? Who is he with?"

Charlotte eyes Paen suspiciously. "He's with the other council members, upstairs. They've placed several wards, they seem to be preventing the Risen from teleporting in, at least. But I can't let anyone up there, _especially_ the king of the Grimleal!"

You sigh. Everything could depend on this next statement... "Horatio betrayed us."

"What!? What do you mean?"

"He commanded several Risen to attack us, back in Paen's throne room."

"And you have proof of this?"

"No," Paen interjects. "Only our words. But if nothing else, tell yourself the enemy king has come to negotiate for peace." He places his sword in her hand. "Satisfied? Now let me speak with Saul, one ruler to another."

Charlotte bites her lips, then quickly starts frisking Paen. She finally sighs. "Very well. But June and I are going with you. Any funny business, and we're taking your head off on the spot." She turns to her knights. "Hold this line! Let no Risen pass." The slam their shields in affirmation, before returning to face the next wave of Risen.

"Oh!" Paen calls over his shoulder as you leave. "The captain of my guard should be coming along with one of your Holy Knights. Do be careful with her, she's quite delicate."

You enter the temple, and quickly ascend the steps. Charlotte pauses to knock on the door, but a slamming noise suddenly reverberates against the door. She immediately plows into it with her shoulder, and you and Paen follow suit. The doors resist for a moment, before flying open. Inside, you quickly size up the situation.

Several of the council members lay around their meeting table, sunken in their seats or fallen to the floor. Several empty glasses lay near their corpses. Two council members remain, startled by your sudden intrusion. They look to your side, and you follow their gaze to Archbishop Saul, doubled over in pain and struggling to stand.

The two council members start casting spells, but Charlotte dashes at one. "Traitor!" she calls, as she silences him with her axe blade. The second forms a ball of light over Saul. You tackle him out of the way, taking the brunt of the blow. Paen forcefully rips the book out of the man's hand, then proceeds to smash him in the face with it.

"Archbishop!" Charlotte pulls you off him before you can stand. "Hold on, please..." She takes out a staff, and begins healing him. He coughs several times, then manages to struggle to a knee.

"Poison... They have... antidote." Paen sifts through the dead man's cloak, then hurls a small, green bag to you. You unstopper it, and hand it to Saul. He drinks it, shakes his head, and rises to his feet.

"Thanks for... Wait. You're June. You should be in Car-" Saul stops in his tracks, staring at Paen. "King Paen. Oh, my. If I knew we were expecting company, I'd have cleaned up a bit."

Paen glances at the pile of dead council members. "No worse than my castle looks right now. We've got huge problems." Paen gives a brief explanation of Filo's threats, Horatio's betrayal, and their journey. Saul sits in silence, occasionally giving a slight nod.

"...I understand. For now, I'll have to assume this is all true... Horatio... I've always gotten a sour vibe from him, but the council liked him, and he was great at his job, so I couldn't touch him. Had to just smile and pretend to like him... Well. What do we do now?"

A voice from the doorway answers. "We get out of here. I don't know if you noticed, but this city is lost." Claudia steps in, covered in blood. Wendy steps in behind her, holding her sword arm at an odd angle. "Risen are picking off pockets of resistance, and making their way here. There must be hundreds, compared to a few dozen Valerians... The guard post has fallen, by the way."

"My Knights could turn back thousands of Risen!" Charlotte glares at Claudia.

Saul shakes his head. "No, we sent most of our experienced knights south in the Carcinan invasion force. These rookies..." Saul takes a moment to collect himself. "Their sacrifice will not be forgotten, but Antea is lost. Listen."

You realize the air has become oddly still. The sounds of battle have stopped, replaced by the sound of a wooden door being smashed. "Blast...!" Charlotte mutters. "Archbishop, stay behind me!"

"This isn't the time for fighting," Paen says as he reaches into his pocket. "I brought en... Oh..." He stares at Charlotte for a moment. "I brought enough warp powder to take myself, the ones I brought with me, and Saul out of here, but... Well, I didn't expect to be picking up another passenger..."

"So..." you begin. "We have to leave someone behind?"

The realization seems to strike everyone else at once. Charlotte recovers first, and turns to Paen. "Very well. Take my archbishop somewhere safe. I will gladly lay my life down for him, as have my brothers-in-arms."

Clauida snorts. "How noble you are. Go with your precious archbishop. I'll stay, my liege."

Wendy winces in pain. "As... As a Holy Knight of Antea, it would be my honor to stay."

"Wendy!" you ask. "What about Bud?"

She tenses at his name. "I... I can't fight, not like this. I'd only slow you down. Bud would understand, just tell him I-"

"Who's Bud?" Saul interjects.

"My fiance, your eminence."

"Well, that's no good. I'd rather stay myself than break up a happy couple."

Paen laughs at that. "Well, wouldn't that just defeat the point of a rescue. Sorry, but you're coming. I'd offer to stay, but I know Claudia wouldn't allow it."

"Well," Saul begins. "There is... another option. A secret tunnel..." You remember Alyssa mentioning it earlier. "After some of your troops used it during the siege, we reinforced the entrance, but there could still be Risen in there. And the other side comes out in the Freyn Mountain chain - it all but guarantees the enemy won't find you, but it also means you're liable to wonder lost for days, until you freeze to death, or something finds you."

"'Something'? What sort of 'something?'" Paen asks.

"Abominations, not like the Risen. Much more dangerous. They're content to stay north of the wall, but anyone who wanders into their home..."

"Great. So. We either risk everyone trekking through some mountains, or we leave someone behind to die. How fun," Paen begins.

"Leave me!" Charlotte reiterates.

"No, leave _me!_" Claudia responds, glaring at her.

Wendy tries to speak, but ends up yelping in pain, grasping her arm.

A splintering noise beneath you announces that your time to decide is running short.

**(A) Leave Charlotte  
**(B) Leave Claudia  
(C) Leave Wendy  
(D) Leave June  
(E) Risk the Freyn mountains  
(F) Stay together and fight

* * *

New Character!  
Charlotte  
Class: War Cleric  
Skills: Miracle, Renewal, Healtouch, Brace, Aggressor  
HP: *******  
Str: *********  
Mag: ******  
Skill: *******  
Speed: *******  
Def: ****  
Res: *****  
Luck: *******

New Character!  
Saul  
Class: Saint  
Skills: Miracle, Healtouch, Radiance, Prayer, Corona, Ignis  
HP: ********  
Str: ****  
Mag: *********  
Skill: *******  
Speed: ********  
Def: *****  
Res: ********  
Luck: *****

* * *

You can hear crashing from below. It sounds like the Risen are inside... "Charlotte," you begin. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hey!" Claudia yells. "I told you, I don't want to be indebted to some Valerian holier-than-thou bi-!"

"Save it, Claudia," Paen commands. "Of everyone here, Charlotte has the best chance of surviving. She knows the area, and she seems pretty capable in a scrape."

Claudia glowers, then walks over to Charlotte. She suddenly pulls her into an embrace. "You better not die..." Charlotte's response is stunned silence. Claudia takes her warp powder, and disappears. Wendy and Paen follow, leaving you with Saul and Charlotte.

"Charlotte... I'm so sorry," Saul begins, as he opens the secret passage.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Archbishop. This is my great honor. June, I'm leaving him in your hands." Charlotte pauses for a minute, then hesitantly plants a kiss on Saul's forehead, before leaping into the passage. You find your mind wandering to Ferris, then Haley. _No, this isn't the time to think about that..._

Saul stares down the tunnel, keeping his back to you. He activates his warp powder without another word. You visualize where the town Doran told you to meet was, and follow him.

* * *

End of Chapter 13

* * *

End of Book 2: Southern Storm


	17. Chapter 14 - On the High Seas

Book 3: Eastern Sun

* * *

Chapter 14: On the High Seas

* * *

You awaken on the outskirts of the town of Mala. Saul seems only mildly dazed, but Claudia and Wendy are unconscious. Paen supports himself against a tree. "Guess you shouldn't use warp powders... back-to-back like that..." he mutters.

"This... may be a blessing. I need to set her arm before I can start healing it..." He stands beside Wendy. "Lady June, a hand, please? Just hold her arm here while I... well, snap it in place. If she were awake, this would really hurt."

* * *

A few days pass. Every day seems to drag on, made longer without knowing if your friends are still alive, if they managed to escape from Tartarus. You are especially worried about Haley - you can't stop remembering holding her while blood gushed from the hole in her chest. You also spend some time thinking about her and Ferris... You knew Ferris was interested, but you had no idea she felt that way about you. It's strange, finding out one of your most trusted friends is interested in you, especially one you never even considered as... _Well, she_ is _really cute..._

Finally, you hear a familiar screech. Running outside to the inn's balcony, you see a wyvern circling the town, with another following close behind it. Claudia, standing beside you, literally vaults from the balcony with a cheer. The second wyvern seems to see her, and swoops down, slamming into the road outside of the inn. He playful nips at Claudia as she wraps her arms around his neck. Several townspeople are gathering and looking out of windows, but she ignores them. The second wyvern lands, and Dan dismounts. You call down to him.

"June! So, you made it after all... Is the archbishop safe as well?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." You hadn't heard Saul join you. His voice startles you.

"Excellent. I'll ride back and tell Doran the good news. The main group should be here by sundown, why don't you warn the innkeeper?"

As he starts to takeoff, you call back to him. "Dan! Is everyone... Is everyone alright?"

He gives you a thumbs-up as he takes off.

True to his word, Dan arrives again just before sundown, this time with the rest of your friends in tow. You run to greet them, only to be intercepted. Marth dashes ahead of the others, not slowing until he nearly slams into you. He refuses to let you pass until you've stroked his head several times, then he steps to the side to let you pass - though he still follows you.

* * *

It's a reunion party! 10 supports.

**June/Wendy B  
**June/Syrene C  
June/Agni C  
June/Jayce C  
June/Holland C  
**June/Paen C  
**June/Doran C  
**Rain/Haley A  
**Rain/Wendy A  
**Rain/Dan B  
**Rain/Doran B  
**Rain/Walt B  
**Bud/Taika C  
Bud/Syrene B  
Haley/Wendy B  
Haley/Agni B  
**Haley/Walt C  
**Haley/Holland C  
Haley/John C  
Wendy/Jayce C  
Wendy/Agni B  
Wendy/Dan B  
Ferris/Taika C  
Ferris/Mary C  
Alyssa/Holland C  
Alyssa/Charon C  
**Alyssa/Jessup S** **(Proposal voted against)**  
Jessup/Agni C  
**Jessup/Syrene A  
**Jessup/Mary C  
Syrene/Charon C  
Agni/Dan C  
Agni/Jayce C  
**Agni/Taika C  
**Dan/Taika C  
Dan/Paen C  
**Dan/Claudia C  
**Walt/Holland C  
Walt/Taika C  
Jayce/Cynbel C  
Holland/Doran B  
John/Taika C  
John/Fumiko C  
Taika/Charon C  
**Mary/Charon B  
**Mary/Cynbel C  
**Fumiko/John C  
**Fumiko/Doran C  
Charon/Cynbel C  
Charon/Claudia C  
Cynbel/Jayce C  
Cynbel/Dan C  
Paen/Claudia C  
**Paen/Saul C**

Before you can greet anyone, a blur comes flying towards you. Haley tackles you so hard, you actually fly back several feet. "Oh my gods, June, I've missed you so much! I was so worried!" She pulls you in close.

You return her embrace with a slight laugh. "I've been worried about you, too, Haley. You certainly seem to be much better."

"Yeah, I was really dizzy at first, but now I only get lightheaded if I fly for too long. Actually, I passed out the first time I tried to fly again; I'm really lucky Rain was there to grab me, I guess."

You can hear footsteps approaching, but Haley's hair blocks your sight. "Well, well." You recognize the voice as Ferris' instantly. "I wouldn't mind getting in on this."

It's a good thing your face is hidden in Haley's hair, you can feel it burning. You hear Haley turn and blow a raspberry at Ferris, and you take the opportunity to slip out from under her.

"I hate to interrupt," Doran begins. "But we've got a lot to discuss. The reunion will have to wait."

Before anyone can respond, someone begins yelling. "W-Wendy!? Oh, gods, your arm! What happened!?" _Sounds like Bud noticed the sling._

"I'm fine, Bud, just a little break. The archbishop himself's been tending to it, so it should be fine in a day or two."

"J...June! I thought you were going to watch her!?"

You feel a stab of guilt, but Wendy leaps to your defense first. "It's fine, Bud. It's not her fault, I was careless. We had to split up, and I got myself into a fight I could have avoided."

Bud is clearly distressed, but Wendy pulls him into a close embrace with her good arm, though she's barely able to reach around his large frame. He calms down considerably, settling into her embrace and returning it. "I'm just glad you're safe..." he begins.

"You, too..." she replies. You decide to give them their privacy, and head on to the inn, where Doran is gathering everyone.

* * *

At dinner, you all sit at one table. Doran sits at the head, with Saul and Paen. Everyone is enjoying to inn's spread of well-seasoned meat and vegetable soup, sharing lively conversation, until Doran stands. Everyone falls silent, until Rain finally asks. "So, Doran, we've rescued the archbishop, and the king of Carcina. Where do we go from here?"

Doran smiles. "Why, to Terranus, of course. Why else would we have met at a port?" A din erupts as people begin discussing the announcement. Doran waits for it to die down, then continues. "Horatio, Filo... No, whoever's behind all this arranged for the leadership of both countries to be killed within the span of a few hours... I'm not sure what their game is, but I'm sure it's not something we'll like. Well, even if their influence extends to Terranus, since they don't have a centralized government, they wouldn't have had much luck, I'm sure."

"That is true, Terranus is less of a country, and more a collection of... what is the word in your language? City-states, I believe," Agni agrees.

"So, what, we're just supposed to abandon our people?" Paen asks.

"Unfortunately so. Right now, the enemy's plan seems to be to kill you, and anything we can do to hinder their plan helps us. Plus, the two jailors Alyssa killed seemed to be Filo's men, and they mentioned a few things about... Well, Terranus' libraries have a vast store of arcane knowledge we could tap."

Claudia looks thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah, come to think of it, they occasionally said something about some dragon..."

Doran nods. "And, there's one more thing Terranus has... The Fire Emblem."

"Yes, well," Saul begins. "There's not much point in retrieving the Fire Emblem without Falchion."

Doran stops for a moment. "You... didn't bring Falchion?"

Saul shakes his head. "There was no time to retrieve it from below the temple."

Doran sighs. "This changes nothing for now. Either the enemy knows about the secret vault, and they already have the sword, or they don't. Either way, we're better off going for the Fire Emblem than challenging an entire Risen army."

"You're forgetting one thing," Paen begins. "Even if you've both the Fire Emblem and the Falchion, you'd need a descendant of the hero-king Marth to wield it."

Doran wags his finger. "Way ahead of you. We've already got one." Everyone falls silent, looking around the room. "Well, that's not important now. We'll head to Terranus, do some research and borrow the Emblem, come back, grab Falchion, then head to Merridia."

"Merridia?" Cybel asks. "Why would we...?"

"It's very simple," Doran begins. "I figured it out thanks to our friend here." He motions towards Cynbel. "Tell me. How did Horatio manage to convince Merridia to join Valeria against Carcina? Well, the motivation was there, but your forces linked up, what, three days after the decision to invade Carcina? They managed to negotiate an agreement, rally their forces, gather supplies, and arrange a rally point? No, this was planned in advance..."

For several seconds, no one speaks. Then, Holland's laugh booms out. "Well, there's out Doran for you. Spends a week in a dungeon, and comes out with a plan to save the world! Not only that, he makes it sound easy as pie!" Several others join in the laughter.

Doran raises his mug. "We've got a long road ahead of us, so rest easy tonight. I'll find us a ship, and we'll set said as soon as possible."

* * *

Doran steps off the ship's deck. _A new moon tonight, and clear skies..._ It took a few hours, but he finally found a ship bound for Terranus with enough room to load a pair of wyverns, three pegasi, and several horses, two carts and all your various equipment... not to mention your small army itself. He's not particularly surprised to find a familiar figure waiting for him at the base of the ramp. "Ah, Rain. I was expecting you."

Her usual cheerful personality is gone. "How long have you known?"

"About what? Oh. Right. That. I figured it out back when we were training together."

"How?"

"One day, I was looking for some spears, and I happened to walk in on you changing. Your back was to the door, and I guess you didn't hear me, but I... noticed you brand."

Rain stands incredulous for several seconds. Finally, she asks the first question she can hold in her mind. "Why were you looking for spears in the women's quarters?"

Doran shrugs. "I got lost."

* * *

Rain has unlocked the lord class!

Reclass to great lord now?  
**(1) Yes  
**(2) No

* * *

"So, Saul. Still upset, are you?"

"Hm? Oh, King Paen... Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Though, I can certainly emphasize. If something were to happen to Claudia..."

"Ah, that dark-haired... She's the captain of your guard, right? Ha... She actually reminds me a bit of Charlotte."

"I'm not one for false hope, bishop. But she is strong, and she had the passage. There is a thin chance she yet lives, and if she does not, I am sure she died happy to have protected you."

"Thank you, Paen. I'm sure Charlotte and I will meet again, on the other side."

Paen smiles, and pats Saul on the shoulder. "I suppose it's time."

* * *

You weren't sure what to expect when Saul and Paen asked you to meet them in private. As you enter, Paen stands cross-armed, staring at you. Saul smiles warmly, and offers you a seat. "Lady June," he begins. "...I hereby strip you of your rank of Holy Knight."

You can't form a coherent question, and several syllables escape your lips, but no words. Paen laughs at your expense. "Looks like you broke her, Saul. Told you to let me break it to her!"

Saul frowns worriedly. "No, June, you're... Ah, how do I explain this? Doran suggested this. He said we'd need someone who could serve as a... symbol. A leader, if necessary. Someone not tied to either Carcina or Valeria - or tied to both, rather."

"Just take a knee, girly! You'll understand soon enough."

You shakily drop to one knee. Saul begins. "June of Hearthstone, do you swear to defend the innocent, be they Carcinan or Valerian, young or old, man or woman?"

"I do."

"Will you deliver justice where it is needed?" Paen asks.

"I will."

Saul continues. "Will you forsake all ties to your country, instead dedicating your life to humanity?"

"Yes."

"Well then, girly, rise as Lady June, Free Knight!"

* * *

June has been promoted to Free Knight!  
Skills: Justice (level 1) - Deal bonus damage while countering or defending an ally  
Scale Armor (level 10) - Reduce crit damage to 2x  
HP: *********  
Str: **********  
Mag: ****  
Skill: ******  
Speed: **********  
Def: **********  
Res: ********  
Luck: ********  
Weapons: Axe, Bow, Lance

Rain is now a Great Lord!  
HP: ********  
Str: ********  
Mag: *********  
Skill: *******  
Speed: ********  
Def: ********  
Res: ********  
Luck: *******  
Weapons: Sword, Lance

* * *

Paen grabs you by the shoulder. "Well, enough pomp and circumstance. I'll take it from here, Saul. Let's go, girly. Your new equipment's over here."

"New equipment?"

Paen brings you into another room. A set of armor sits on a mannequin. The helmet is solid white, with a green plume. The chainmail is solid black iron, and your chest plate has been replaced with a white half-plate. The shoulder guards are black, shaped like dragons, the edges of a thick green cape clutched in their jaws. The leggings are replaced with a plate skirt, white with black trimming forming an intricate floral pattern. The dark boots, made of thick black leather, stop just short of your knees. The gauntlets are thick and black, with open palms.

"So... How do you like it?" Paen asks.

"It's... incredible. When did you…?"

"Doran had Jake working on it the whole way down. Not many smiths are skilled enough to work in a moving wagon, I'll give him that! We also enchanted that little hatchet of yours. I hear you're rather attached to it, so we had fixed it up to return to you when you throw it."

"When did you...?"

"That pink-shirted thief grabbed it while you were eating."

* * *

Paen gives you a few moments alone to change. When you get into your new armor, you find it to be even lighter than your previous armor, but it seems to be every bit as protective, if not more-so. He gives you a smile. "So, want to break it in?"

You meet Paen in front of the in a few minutes later. You test the weight of your axes; they feel foreign with your new open-palmed gauntlets, but you feel as if your grip is improved. Paen notices your discomfort, and walks over, clanking in his heavy armor. "What's the problem? Ah, I see give me your hand." You place a hand in his, and notice he wears similar gloves. He fiddles with your hand for a minute, before sliding a leather strap into from deeper in the glove across your palm. "There you go. I designed these gloves myself - great grip without sacrificing dexterity. See if that suits you a bit better, Girly."

You flip your axe into the air. It feels much better with the adjustment. He adjusts your other gauntlet quickly. "Now then, let's get started!" He twirls a lance over his head, then points it at you.

You don't let him make the first move. Deciding to test your new and improved hatchet, you hurl it at him. It rebounds off his armor, producing an echoing gong. Paen laughs. "You'll have to hit harder than that!" he yells, as he charges into the opening. To your surprise, your hatchet does return to your hand, but you barely manage to grab it in time to fend off Paen's lunge. You raise your axe to attack, but he sweeps his lance sideways, pushing you to the side. He hits you hard enough to knock you several steps sideways, though you barely feel the impact.

You shake off the blow, and charge at him. He charges back. You let his lance graze you and slip far inside its reach, then slam your axe across his helmet. He leaps back, dazed, then grins at you. "Not bad, Girly. That's enough sparring for now. Tell you what, how about I give you a crash course in lancing?"

Claudia glares at you from the inn's balcony - she obviously doesn't appreciate anyone taking an axe to the man under her protection, even in training. She turns and heads back inside. She nearly slams into Dan.

"Oh... Sorry. Captain Claudia, correct?"

"Hm, do I know you?"

"No, we've never met, but I know you by reputation. The Raven - a dark-haired woman who rides a wyvern. They say once your axe tastes blood, you can't be stopped until everyone standing before you is dead. I also hear you're absolutely loyal to our king."

"'Our' king? Ah, so you're... Tell me, why exactly was a Carcinan knight traveling with the Valerian invasion force? It sounds a bit treasonous, don't you think?"

"When the order to invade came down, it seemed... I couldn't follow it. King Paen's always been such a just ruler, I couldn't believe he would just attack Valeria unprovoked. And even if he had, I couldn't bring myself to..."

"Peace. What is your name, knight?"

"Dan."

"Well, Dan. I trust we can count on your loyalty?"

"I fight for what is right, not for my country - but I trust King Paen. I know he would rather die than sacrifice his morality."

Claudia smiles. "An excellent answer."

* * *

"Rain?" Walt asks as she strolls into the inn. "It's so late, what were you doing out?"

"Oh... I was just helping Doran search for a ship."

"I see. I wish you had asked me, I would have been glad to help."

"No, no, Walt. You already do so much, you need to take some time for yourself. To unwind, relax?"

"I'm most relaxed when I'm busy. Polishing armor, maintaining weapons; it all helps me clear my mind. I'm not sure how to explain it, there's just something... therapeutic about it. Or with doing drills. The rhythm is... soothing, somehow. The cadence of a march... I just love the predictability."

"Predictability, hmm? Well, stay away from Haley, then..."

As if by cue, Haley descends to the common rooms. "Oh dear..." Walt mutters.

Rain giggles, starting to return to her cheerful self. "I'll see you in the morning, Walt. I think you'll quite like sailing."

"Oh, are we talking about sailing?" Haley asks. Walt excuses himself quickly. "Huh? Where's he... Oh well. I can't wait for our trip in the morning! I was too excited to sleep. I've been trying for the last hour!"

"Oh, my, Haley. Are you really that excited?"

"Well, that's not... everything. I'm... Well..." She looks around the room, then, satisfied no one is listening, continues. "June is... well, we're... I like her."

"...What?"

Haley starts to turn red. "I know, she and Ferris are... I mean, he likes her at least, but so do I, and it's not fair for him to be the only one to get a chance with her, right? Or should I back off? Is it weird? Do you think she doesn't like me? Oh gods, I'm not going to make her hate me, am I?"

"Oh, Haley, calm down. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. And of course you should take a shot at it. But, I don't know if June... well... likes women."

"Oh... Well, do you have any advice?"

"I... Just be yourself, Haley. A relationship can't be built on falsehoods or deceptions."

"Hm... That's true. Either she'll choose me, or she won't! Thanks, Captain!" Haley runs back up the stairs, two at a time.

Rain stands dumbstruck for a moment. _I can't even get to my room to think without-_ "Rain." _Now what...?_

"Yes? Oh, good evening, Dan. Is something wrong?"

"I was just a bit concerned about Shard. I'm not sure he'll do well trapped on a ship for days on end."

"Ah, that's... I'm afraid I don't know much about wyverns. I know pegasi and normal horses can stand the journey, but wyverns...? Are you worried about his food? Or exercise?"

"Either could become a problem. A hungry wyvern is worse than a cooped-up wyvern, but if he starts to get stir-crazy... Well, Shard's normally rather calm, but it's still worth considering."

"Doran's got some sheep for feed, so we don't need to worry about feeding. I believe your wyvern can take-off nearly vertically, correct?"

"More or less."

"Well, if you're confident you can land on a moving, swaying target, you should be able to take Shard out for some exercise."

"I see. Thank you, Captain." Dan excuses himself with a polite nod.

Rain sighs with relief, and hastily retreats to her room before anyone else can seek her counsel. She flops down on her bed, but sleep eludes her. _A relationship can't be built on falsehoods or deceptions, huh..._

* * *

"We're heading back to Terranus tomorrow, huh?" Taika wraps her arms around Agni's neck.

"Yes, it would appearing so."

"It feels like just yesterday we were on a ship setting out on our journeys... We've learned so much since then. I have, at least," she adds playfully, letting Agni go. "So, do you think the archsage will approve you?"

"I... am hoping so. Being with these people for so long, I have seen quite much, and I am feeling they are rubbing off on me. They are... good people. How to describe it?"

"They're good for the soul. Just being around them is cleansing. Their dedication is refreshing, y'know?"

"Dedication, hm? That is a good word. I like it."

"Hey, Agni. I just realized, we haven't really spoken since we met up."

"Well... part of the point of the journey is the separation from what is known. If we spent all our time together, would this not be defeating the point?"

"Huh. I suppose you're right, Agni. Well then, I suppose this is the end of our journey, so we're free to spend some more time together, right?"

"All of life is a journey, Taika."

* * *

You spot Wendy in the common room of the inn, and decide to speak with her for a bit. "Hello, Wendy. How's your arm?"

"Much better, thanks. I should be able to fight again in a day or two."

"Well, just make sure you don't try to do too much too fast and hurt it worse."

"You're right, June. Don't worry about me. If worse comes to worst, I'm sure Bud will take care of me."

"Oh, I never congratulated you! Bud's a great guy, I've known him all my life. He'll be good to you."

"I'm sure! He's such a sweet man. We still haven't decided what we'll do after all this is over, but I'm sure we'll work it out."

"He really loves you, Wendy. I'm sure he'll be happy, so long as he's with you."

Wendy tries to hide her smile. "Thank you, June."

* * *

Syrene tends to her mount, brushing his coat. "We've really been pushing ourselves to get here, haven't we...? Well, you'll have a nice, long rest once we set out tomorrow. In fact, you'll probably get a little sick of resting..."

"Syrene?"

"J-Jessup? How long... when did you come in?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you. I noticed you didn't eat much during dinner."

"O-Oh. Just... worried... concerned... anxious. Anxious. About the trip."

"You're having trouble with words again? You were fine talking to your horse."

"It's not the... It's different. With animals. They aren't expecting you to... use the right words. So, I don't have to... think so carefully about what to say."

"So, you think your stutter is something about... panicking?"

"W-well... Maybe?"

"I see... Though, I noticed you don't normally stutter this bad around me. Not since we were children."

"Oh, really? I... I don't think anything has... changed... Has it?"

"Maybe I'm imagining it." Jessup excuses himself. "Oh, and make sure you eat a good breakfast tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay."

Jessup bumps into Alyssa patrolling the inn's perimeter. "Oh... Alyssa. I... want to ask you. Do you think love can bloom, even on the battlefield?"

Alyssa looks thoughtful for a second. "Yeah. I do. I think at any time, any place, people can fall in love with each other. But if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them."

"Oh... Thanks, Ali..."

Alyssa waits until Jessup is out of earshot. "I'll always protect you, Jessup..."

* * *

John notices a white tail bobbing behind the inn's counter. He walks over. "...Fumiko?"

The tail goes straight up for a moment, then Fumiko stands up. "Oh, hello. You're Mary's friend, aren't you? John, was it?"

"Yes. Um... What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up behind the counter. It's a bit of a mess. Don't worry, I got the innkeeper's permission. He's taking the night off."

"Oh, that's quite nice of you."

"Well," Fumiko says, scratching the back of her head. "I'll admit I have selfish reasons. I couldn't sleep knowing how filthy it was down here." She grins sheepishly.

"I see... Still, I'm sure the innkeeper appreciates it."

"Ah, I suppose. Would you like to help? I mean, some people think of cleaning as a chore, but I enjoy it, so don't feel obligated."

"Ah... Cleaning keeps the soul humble. I... very well, then."

* * *

_Sproing, sproing, sproing, sproing..._  
_Oh, that infernal squeaking..._ Walt forces himself out of bed. Jayce sleeps soundly next to him, somehow able to ignore the irritating noise coming from the adjacent room. Walt makes himself decent, then goes to knock on his neighbor's door. To his dismay, the short red-head answers the door. "Yes?" she asks.

"Oh... Haley. You're in this room... Of course."

"Is something wrong, Walt? You seem upset."

"No, I just... Could you stop bouncing, please?"

"Bouncing? Oh! Sorry. I'm just really excited about tomorrow. I'm practicing for sailing by imitating what a boat's going to feel like."

"Imitating...? You mean you're bouncing to imitate the rocking of waves?"

"Yep! Though it's not quite right. The bed's too hard. I'm going to have to wait, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, you'll stop?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!"

"Thank you. Well, good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Later, Walt!"

Walt returns to his room, returns to bed. _Practicing for sailing..._ Walt lies in silence for a few moments, before bouncing on his bed a few times. He hears a giggle through the wall. Walt quickly stops, his face flushing.

* * *

Mary stands on the inn's balcony, watching Charon dance. Charon twirls one last time, marking the end of his routine. "So..." he says begin pants. "Do you understand now?"

"...No, not really..." Mary says.

"What? But... I put my heart into that dance! My soul! How did that not touch you?"

"I said I don't understand. Not that I don't feel touched. How can simple rhythmic movements inspire such emotions?"

"How should I know? I just do the dancing! You're better off asking a philosopher. Like that Agni guy!"

"Hm... Maybe I will."

"...So... About our deal?"

"Our deal?"

"Remember? You said if I could prove dancing inspired people, you would wear a dancer's outfit?"

"Did I? I don't recall."

"Aw, that's no fair! I worked so hard on that dance, too. Choreographed it just for you!"

"It would be a bit silly for me to just wear a dancer's outfit, don't you think? Just strolling around, casting magic while half-naked? The outfit's just to help accentuate your movements. Tell you what... Teach me to dance, and there would be a reason, wouldn't there?"

"Ah... Fine! We start right now. Copy my movements. Ready?"

* * *

**Aside: There were many, many posts debating the Haley/June/Ferris love triangle**

Alright, this has gone on just about long enough. At this rate, we'll hit 500 posts way before Eastern Sun's over. This ends here.

(A) June/Haley S  
(B) June/Ferris S  
**(C) Ferris/Haley S**

The morning sun rises over the water, giving it a golden glow. The salty spray being blown across the sea feels warm. Doran stands with a list, marking everything as it's loaded onto the ship. A mountain of a woman stands next to him, dressed in a red-striped shirt with matching bandana. A large axe is strapped to her waist, and she wears several pieces of gaudy jewelry. You stand, transfixed by the beautiful sunrise, the bustle of the crew loading the ship, the lapping of the waves, until the sound of someone walking up behind you draws your attention. You turn to see Haley.

"Um... June. I wanted to talk about... What I said, back in Tartarus. I... um... Well..."

You can't do this anymore. "Look, Haley, you're a dear friend. But I just don't... think of other girls that way."

"O-Oh... Right. Of course. I'm... sorry. Um... Excuse me." You can see tears welling in her eyes.

"Haley, wait..." It's too late. She's already gone, and you think she'll probably want to be alone for a bit. You decide to track her down later tonight.

It's finally time to board the galley. Doran calls everyone to the base of the gangplank. The large woman scans the crowd, until you notice her fixated on your hip. You realize she's looking at your pair of axes - you returned your hand axes after your hatchet was upgraded. When she meets your graze, she gives you a slight smile, revealing blackened, crooked teeth. You resist the urge to shudder.

"Everyone..." Doran begins. "This is where it begins. I warn you, if you board this ship, you are going to be risking life and limb. If you have any doubts, turn back now."

No one speaks. Finally, Holland speaks up. "Like we'd back out after coming this far!" Several others echo their assent. Doran smiles warmly, and the woman throws her head back in a deep belly laugh.

"Very well then. Everyone, meet the captain of our ship, Rosalin. She'll be in charge while we're on the ship, so make sure you listen to her. She knows her stuff. One last thing before we set out: Rain has an announcement to make."

Rain strides forward, and you notice she wears a new outfit. Her armor seems more polished, thicker. She also wears a large, deep blue cape. A pointed rapier is attached to one hip, and a javelin slung across her back. As she strides forward, the wind catches it, and it billows out behind her, revealing a deep V cut into the back of her platemail. Just below the base of her neck, you make out a strange mark. She takes her place next to Doran. You notice her take a deep breath before turning. "Everyone... I want you all to know, I am a descendant of Marth. Please forgive me if you feel I've deceived you, but I prefer not to reveal my identity. I want people to respect me for my talents, not my bloodline." No one speaks.

Doran breaks the silence. "Well, then. Let's set out, shall we?"

Rosalin works your group like dogs, having you tie lines and hoist sails. Her crew spends most of the time standing around and laughing at you. By evening, Rosalin calls to everyone. "All right, ya landlubbers, ye've earned yer keep for the day. My crew'll be handling the night, so go'an' get yer supper!" Your exhausted friends all shamble towards the ship's galley, though some are definitely holding up better than others. Walt seems to be in particularly good spirits. Jessup, on the other hand, is still green from all the time he's spent leaning over the side.

You notice Haley is absent from dinner. Ferris asks you where she is, but you have to admit you don't know. He strokes his chin thoughtfully, then excuses himself without eating.

* * *

Haley sits atop the crow's nest. Her boots rest behind her as she dangles her legs in the breeze. She doesn't seem to notice the slight tugging on the rigging until Ferris hoists himself up and onto the platform beside her. "Here you are, Haley. I thought you'd be belowdecks with the horses."

"Oh... Ferris. No, I... Well, I was, but I needed some air."

"Air, huh? Well, there's certainly plenty of that around here. Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead. I'm just watching the sunset."

Ferris sits beside her. "Wow..." The sun sinks below the horizon, turning the water into an array of golds, pinks, and oranges. "It almost looks like the water's on fire..."

"Yeah... It's pretty, isn't it?" Ferris nods in agreement.

The two sit in silence for a few seconds, before Haley leans against Ferris, resting her head on his shoulder. Ferris stiffens suddenly, then slowly relaxes. Eventually, he drapes his arm around Haley's shoulder. As the last bit of sunlight fades under the horizon, the two still sit atop the ship. "It's getting kind of cold..." Ferris begins. "You want to head back in?"

"...Not yet," Haley replies. Ferris sighs, and pulls her in closer. The pair sit in silence for several minutes, watching the stars appear.

* * *

You begin your search for Haley in the makeshift stables set up belowdecks. After that, you tried her room. Eventually, the captain noticed you searching, and slapped you on the shoulder. "The wee little red-head? Har, she be on the crow's nest with that steely-eyed swordsman!" When you look up, you notice two pairs of legs hanging over the side. You decide to leave them be.

The next morning, Haley seems back to her normal chipper self. She greets you when you come in for breakfast. "Hey, June! I heard you were looking for me last night."

"Oh, yes, we-"

A cry from the decks cuts you off. "Sail ho! Coming from the west!" You head out to the decks, along with several others curious about this new ship."

A pirate stands beside the captain, peering through a small telescope. "Black sails, and gaining on us. I ne'er seen them colors a-fore... They're gaining on us somethin' quick, though. We should be even a-fore high noon."

Rosalin snorts. "All this extra cargo's slowing us down." You notice her looking at your group. "Well, naught to be done about it. We'll know their intentions once they catch us."

(A) Suggest turning to face the ship head on  
(B) Decide what to do later, once they get close enough to see more clearly  
**(C) Swing wide and see if the the ship will pass by  
**(D) Stop and see how they react

"Maybe they're friendly?" you suggest.

"Yeah, and I'm the bloody queen of Carcina. Ain't no ship flying black sails friendly."

"Well, maybe they at least don't care about us. Why don't we just move to one side and see if they'll pass us?"

"Aye, I'm sure they'll just sail on by. Hard to starboard!" Rosalin hurls the ship's wheel to one side, and the resulting shock sends you off your feet. You hear a shriek of rage from one of the wyverns below, though you aren't sure which one. Rosalin lets the ship move off-course for a bit, before readjusting back towards the east. "Anything?" she asks her spotter.

"They're maintaining heading, cap'n!"

"Herm... Maybe they're not after us after all..." You continue to sail east, keeping a close watch on the black-sailed ship. Eventually, it is almost even with you. They have few crew, though you can see them eyeing you suspiciously. You notice a few archers taking positions on their starboard bow and point them out to the captain. She nods. "Aye, I noticed. But so long as they ain't actually aiming at us, I'm inclined to let them pass."

(A) Try to hail the ship  
**(B) Order archers and mages into defensive positions  
**(C) Attack!  
(D) Do nothing

"Defensive positions!" you call. It snaps your teammates out of their quiet observation, and they grab anything they can throw, shoot, or launch at the opposing ship, and form up on the port side. You see a flurry of activity from the other ship, see them scrambling into better positions. They nock arrows, and their few mages open their tomes. For several tense seconds, both crews stand stock-still, pointing their weapons at each other. A sudden gust of winds causes the sails to billow out with a loud "snap!" One of their archers, startled by the noise, loses his grip, and sends an arrow flying. It flies straight towards Mary...

But she steps to the side, and it clatters harmlessly to the deck. **"STOW IT!"** a voice bellows. You turn to see Rosalin glaring angrily at you. "I'm in charge here, whippersnapper! Now, all of you, back up and put yer bloody weapons down!" The members of the other ship, seeing your group backing down, respond in kind. The ship slowly pulls ahead of yours, until it's gone beyond the range of your weapons. Rosalin waves you over to her side.

"Why did they just let us go? I thought they were-"

"Those were probably smugglers, girl. A small crew on a fast ship? Probably had their whole crew on the rails, even them what don't know nothing 'bout fightin'. Just wanted to scare us into not attacking, I wager."

"Smugglers? Well, then, shouldn't we have stopped them? We had more than enough manpower..."

"And what? Loot their corpses, load up on their contraband? Bah, t'ain't my job to patrol the seas and clean out smugglers, and I don't want no marked goods on this ship! No point startin' a fight with no payout! You may know about bein' a knight, girl, but I know about the high s-"

"Sail ho! Fore!"

"Now what?" Rosalin calls back.

"Two more ships! Black sails, no mar- wait, skull-and-crossbones! They're on an intercept course!"

"Bah..." Rosalin growls. The smuggler ship begins making a hard turn to port. "Looks like our little friends don't want to play..."

"Wyverns inbound!" the spotter cries.

**(A) Dispatch a single flier under a peace banner to the smugglers, suggest an alliance (choose who** **goes, and another option as well)** **(Claudia)**  
(B) Send fliers to intercept the wyverns (choose another option as well)  
(C) Follow the smugglers  
(D) Turn to starboard, split away from the smugglers  
**(E) Maintain heading and meet the attack head on  
**(F) Hold position and wait

Fliers available: Wendy, Haley, Dan, Claudia - if you send them to intercept, they'll ferry another person with them; if you don't specify who, I'll pick from your archers and mages. Yes, you can pick A and B and a third choice.

"Captain, I'd like to meet them head-on."

"What!?"

"We may not be well-versed in the ways of ship-to-ship combat, but if you can turn this into a boarding fight, we can take care of the rest."

Rosalin looks you up and down, sizing you up. "Well, ya'll do see pretty tough, I'll give you that... Bah, fine! Not like we can outrun them anyway! Full speed ahead!"

You notice one of Rosalin's crew members staring at the pirate ships. "Gods, they're fast... I don't think I've seen such a large ship going at that pace before." When you look at the incoming ships, you realize their sails are billowed out. _But the wind's blowing from the west..._ "I reckon we've only got about 20 minutes before we're on top of them."

You think for a moment. "I'd also like to send someone over to that smuggler ship and let them know what we're doing."

"That's fine, so long as you don't provoke them! It's already two-on-one, we don't need a third enemy!"

Within a matter of seconds, Claudia has her mount ready to go. "Dan and I were about to go on a quick flight anyway," she says with a wink. Her wyvern flaps a few times, then climbs almost straight vertically.

"And try not to scare them!" Paen calls to her as she flies off.

"Everyone else, prepare to intercept those wyverns!"

The wyverns split into two groups. Most of them turn your way, but a dozen move towards the smuggler ship. You watch Claudia circle low around the other ship, then hover into a gentle landing. Five minutes later, she takes off again, charging at the enemy wyverns as they bear down on the ship. Before you can send anyone to help her, she shoots upward, and a stream of arrows flies from the smuggler's ship, striking several of the enemy riders as they attempt to follow Claudia. The second group of wyverns prevents you from watching the rest of the fight, as you ready your bow and begin firing.

Your group fells five wyverns before they get near enough the ship to do anything. One flies towards your mainsail, and attempts to slash across it. Your arrow strikes his mount in the throat, and it falls from the sky, grazing your ship before rolling over into the sea. Your ship's railing shatters under the impact, and you realize falling wyverns could become a serious threat. Fortunately, the remaining dozen break off their attack and pull back out of your range, trailing behind your ship. _They're waiting to attack our backs once we're busy with the other ships..._

You see a wyvern coming your way, and quickly recognize it as Claudia. The entirety of the smaller wyvern force is nowhere to be seen, though a few of the smuggler ship's sails have been damaged. It now seems to be moving at the same pace as your ship. A pair of the wyverns following you attempt to intercept Claudia, but the rest of your fliers have prepared. They take off to escort her, catching the pair off-guard and dropping them into the ocean.

Claudia lands, and immediately makes her way to you. "They aren't happy about it, but with their sails damaged, they can't make a break for it. They aren't going to be much help in a fight, but they'll keep those wyverns off our backs. The captain did tell me to make it clear that he's running at the first sign that we're losing."

"I like the cut of his jib... Alright, looks like they're moving into position." Sure enough, the smuggler ship is turning back towards you. Rosalin maneuvers her ship to meet them, and soon your makeshift fleet is charging at the two enemy ships.

The two enemy ships are coming in side-by-side, trying to catch your ship between them. The smuggler ship follows almost directly behind you. You can see they only have about 20 crew members, though some look like they've never held a weapon in their life. You actually spot one wearing no armor save for a tin pot on his head and carrying a ladle.

Rosalin's crew is much larger, forty well-trained axe fighters and archers. Including your group, the ship is near capacity. The enemy ships are both about the same size as yours, so you estimate them at fifty troops apiece, not counting their wyverns. Ten still remain, flying behind you, but out of your range.

At their current rate, the enemy ships will be on top of you within ten minutes.

**(A) Tactician: Send fliers to target one ship's sails and try to split them up (choose an additional option)**  
(B) Send fliers to attack the wyverns (choose an additional option)  
**(C) Try to cut in front of one ship and put it between yours and the other  
**(D) Let them attack from either side - Rosalin's crew will fight with one ship while you deal with the other  
(E) Tell the smuggler ship to distract one ship while you deal with one, then go help them  
(F) Custom

You'll also need to decide how to deal with the ships after you get in range.  
(1) Fire. Then get away before your ship catches.  
(2) Board the ship. Kill everyone.  
**(3) Take a defensive stance and let them come to you.  
**(4) Custom.

* * *

New Character!  
Rosalin  
Class: Berserker  
Skills: Pillage (chance to recover a dead enemy's weapons), sea legs (reduced cost of moving on water), wrath, axefaire  
HP: **********  
Str: **********  
Mag: *  
Skill: ********  
Speed: *********  
Def: ***  
Res: **  
Luck: ********  
Items: Killer axe, hand axe, concoction

* * *

"Let's see if we can split those ships up... Fliers, move out! Hit the port ship's sails, and Captain Rosalin can cut starboard. That should give us a chance to at least do some damage to one ship before the other can aid it... If the captain approves, of course."

"If they've got the balls to attack that thing, by all means. But know we won't be able to back you up!"

"She has a point... Agni, Taika, Mary. Go with them, use your fire; you too, Wendy. Stay as far back as you can."

"Oh! I want Agni to ride with me," Haley entreats. "Our hair's the same color!" Agni shrugs, and climbs up behind her.

"Oh, awesome! I get to ride one of these dragons!" Taika exclaims, clapping her hands together. "I pick... This one!" She takes a running start, and hurls herself atop Claudia's wyvern. He hisses in protest, but Claudia calms him with a quick pat.

I suppose you're with me, milady," Dan says calmly, offering Mary a hand to help her up.

"You sure you're alright, Wendy?" Bud asks. "Want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine casting magic, Bud. I'd rather ride single this time, so that I can grab someone if anything happens." Bud bites his lip, nods, and gives her a quick hug. She climbs on her pegasus with a grin on her face. "All right, everyone, follow me!"

Nothing you can do but watch them and hope... But your faith pays off. The enemy sees them coming, and several men rush to the rails to defend the ships. A few throw axes, but very few have bows. A trio of mages reveal themselves, and start hurling blasts of wind at your team. _So that's how they were sailing against the wind..._

Claudia sweeps low across the pirates' deck, sending two spiraling into the water as she crosses, while Taika sets a sail on fire with her magic. Taken aback by her bold move, the enemy doesn't have time to counterattack before she clears their range. Dan and Haley take advantage of the confusion. Haley goes for the mainsail, while Dan targets some of the aft sails. Wendy hangs back, ready to move in if either needs help. Dan gets in and out with no problems, with Mary hitting two sails with fireballs.

As Haley passes, Agni hurls a pillar of flame towards the mainsail. It connects, but peters out. Haley slows enough for him to fire again, and one of the wind mages slashes at her with blades of air. Agni's flame strikes the sail, which erupts into a massive fireball. At the same time, the wind connects with Haley, and her pegasus gets knocked to one side. It plummets towards the ocean, and for a moment your heart seems to stop. At the last second, Fare pumps his wings powerfully, grazing the ocean as he recovers. Their mission accomplished, your fliers don't linger. Their flight back is significantly shorter, with your ship now only a few lengths outside their firing range.

Rosalin cuts hard to starboard. "Prepare to board!" she calls, and her crew respond with a roar. Massive planks seem to appear from thin air, and her crew lines them up to port as you close in on the intact ship. "Har, lookit that junk, dead in the water! Not so tough without yer sails, are ya!?" she yells mockingly.

As you come alongside the intact pirate ship, planks begin launching from both your and their ships. In a matter of seconds, several wide bridges span the small gap between your ships.

Over the enemy ship, you can see the second ship's burning sails falling to the deck, the crew running about in panic. You realize their deck has caught fire from the falling debris. The maneuver with the few small sails they have left, pulling up alongside their partner ship.

The wyverns announce their attack with several loud screeches coming from behind you. True to his word, the smuggler ship's captain brings his small ship to intercept them, and their barrage of arrows downs a few, and forces the others to fall back.

Your troops establish defensive positions on the planks, with Jayce, Walt, Holland, and Cynbel bearing the brunt of the assault. Ferris and Fumiko occasionally step in to pick off other targets, but your mages and archers are able to handle the majority of them.

One of the wind mages gives Holland some trouble. A gust of wind knocks him back, and he clutches at his stomach as if the magic went right through his armor. You drop your bow and charge to take his position, bringing your new lance to bear. **"You should have just surrendered!"** You skewer the wind mage, then hurl him into the sea below.

On the far side of the enemy ship, several planks have been shoved over from the now-burning one. The crew evacuates from the flaming ship, straight into the fray on the other ship. As the last of the crew leap off, the surviving wind mages blast the flaming wreckage as far away as they can.

The smuggler ship, having driven the wyverns back, now continues towards the east as fast as it can manage - looks like they're taking advantage of the confusion to slip away.

"Blasted layabouts! Let me show you how a real man does things!" The captain of the enemy ship relinquishes the wheel to one of his subordinates. He brings out a massive axe - almost as large as you, though he seems to have no trouble holding it in his equally large hands.

"You!" Rosalin cries. She grabs her axe, leaving the helm to her first mate. She descends the stairs to the deck, and starts advancing towards the planks. "Clean the wax from yer ears an' listen well! That blackguard's mine!"

* * *

Current status

* * *

Enemy - Pirates: 70  
Boss - Daren - Berserker  
Partner - Rosalin's crew: 40 (current orders: defend)  
Neutral - Rosalin - Berserker (currently advancing towards Daren)

Allied injuries: Holland (moderate), Haley (moderate), Agni (minor)

(A) Try to stop Rosalin and maintain your defenses  
**(B) Maintain your defense, but send a small group along to support Rosalin (Rain, Holland, June, Paen, Claudia)  
**(C) All-out attack  
(D) That fool's on her own

As Saul heals Holland, you leave the planks under Fumiko's protection and grab him. You also wave over Rain and Paen as you intercept Rosalin. "We're going with you."

Rosalin glares at you for a moment. "Bah, fine! But if ya lay a hand on that bilge rate, I'll gut ya!"

"Deal. Holland, watch Rain's back."

"No arguments here!" Holland grins, leaning back to glance at- Rain smacks him.

"Paen, think you can keep up with me?"

"Oh, I imagine so," he says, hefting a steel axe in one hand, and an elwind tome in the other.

With Rosalin taking point, you charge across one of the planks to the enemy ship. Claudia, seeing Paen crossing, charges at the plank from the side, sending several pirates careening into the water. The force of the wind she generates almost knocks you off with them, but you manage to keep your balance. Rosalin takes advantage of the gap to leap onto the enemy ship's deck, where she is quickly surrounded. "I've no interest in you small fry!" she yells, as she rips a man's arm off with her axe.

The remainder of your strike team forces its way in behind her, but her reckless charge soon allows a wall of pirates to separate you. Pirates are still crossing the other planks, being held off by your men.

"You!" a voice bellows from the enemy deck. You realize it belongs to the enemy captain. The pirates spread. "She's mine..." the pirates spread out, forming a small arena for Rosalin and Daren to fight in. She approaches him, and the two begin circling. After you finish off the handful foolish enough to challenge you, you move to aid Rosalin.

"Don't interefere!" she calls to you. When you lower your weapons, a few of the pirates part enough to let you watch alongside them; the others stop crossing the planks, more interested in the fight than charging to their deaths. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this..." Rosalin mutters, raising her axe. "You'll pay, you son-of-a-wench..."

"Har! You think you can take me, Harpy? With that likkle axe?" He throws his head back and laughs. "Tell ya what, wench, if ya can beat me, I'll let yer little boat go free."

* * *

Deran's skills: Swordbreaker, HP+, Wrath

* * *

(A) Accept  
(B) Refuse  
**(C) Tactician: Demand a two-on-two (choose who fights alongside Rosalin) (Paen)**

"Hold!" you yell, forcing your way into the ring. "Surely the captain of your other ship would like to weigh in? Or does he want to let you fight all his battles for him?"

"Lass-" Rosalin begins.

"Are ya callin' me a coward?" a sage steps forward from the rest of the pirates. "I hide behind no man - but I'll let Deran have his fun."

"Well, what if we made it two-on-two?"

"And who'll be fightin' beside the she-bear? You?" Deran taunts.

You step aside, and Paen steps through the crowd. "Do I look like a worthy opponent?"

"That armor won't protect you from my magic..." the sage begins. "But if you really have such an urge to die, then I'll accept!"

Deran shrugs. "Fine by me."

Rosalin glares at you, then spits. "Fine."

Paen rolls his neck, eyeing the pair expectantly. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this..." he says, He raises his tome. "Make the first move..."

For a moment, everything is still. No one moves, even the crowd is silent. Suddenly, the sage raises his hand, pointing at Paen. Everything suddenly bursts to life. The crowd starts shoving and yelling like a throng of school children watching a playground scuffle. Wind launches from the sage's hands, forming a tornado that completely envelops Paen. For a moment, he is hidden from view behind a light-green vertex. When it clears, he stands motionless. "Is that all you've got?" he finally asks, raising his hand.

Rosalin hurls a hand axe at Daren, following close behind it with her killer axe in hand. Daren ducks the hand axe, running in with his oversized axe. The two lock axes as Paen sidesteps and hurls a gust of wind past the pair. The sage dodges to the side, and a pirate who had been standing behind him goes flying. He counters by hurling a gust of wind back at Paen. Paen answers by charging forward, taking cover behind Deran.

The spell misses, and Deran leaps back in surprise. Paen takes advantage of the gap to charge between the dueling berserkers. He readies his lance at as he charges. The sage, caught off guard, tries to sidestep, but is too late. The short spear penetrates his shoulder, and he yells in pain. Paen rips his lance free, only to be struck by a second tornado. "You should know when to give up..." he mutters, as he swings his lance in a wide arc. The shaft connects with the sage's neck; the sage falls to the deck and doesn't rise. Daren looks over in surprise, but Paen merely rubs his shoulder. "He's all yours, Rosalin," he says.

Rosalin smiles wickedly as she charges in towards Daren. He meets her head on, cutting sideways with his axe. Rosalin breaks her charge just in time, then slams into him with her shoulder. He gasps and stumbles back, but recovers in time to block her follow-up blow. He kicks her backwards, then swings his axe downward. She takes only a short sidestep, allowing the blow to strike her on her shoulder guard. It penetrates her armor, and a small stream of blood squirts from the wound; however, Daren immediately realizes his axe is stuck, and Rosalin is within striking range.

**"No quarter!"** she yells, as she drives her axe directly between his eyes.

Every pirate falls silent. "You... scrumpet..." Daren manages to mumble as he falls to the deck.

Rosalin stands tall over her fallen foe, ripping his axe from her shoulder. "You don't deserve such a clean death, scum..." As she raises her new axe, she calls out to all the pirates surround her. "Yer captain is dead. Those of you what don't wish to follow him, I recommend tossin' yer weapons overboard."

Slowly, the pirates begin to comply, tossing their weapons over the railings. A cheer goes up from your ship, and Rosalin proudly turns and marches to the planks, her new axe slung across her shoulder. As she steps onto the planks, she turns for one last comment. "And don't let me catch any of you wagtails in this stretch o' sea again." You follow her back to your ship as she orders the planks withdrawn. Within minutes, your sails are unfurled and you are back on your way. There is no sign of the smuggler ship, and the pirate ship remains stationary until it's out of sight.

Rosalin seems to be in an exceptional mood, loudly singing - if you can call it that - shanties from her place at the helm. Eventually, you can restrain your curiosity no more. "Captain... Why did you... Who was he?"

"Er... I may o' been a... well, a pirate, a-fore I took to legitimate sea business. And I may o' left the pirate bus'ness after me crew mutinied. And he may o' been the leader o' that mutiny. O' course, that's all jus' idle speculatin' on my part." She gives you a smirk. "But it certainly feel good to have me ol' axe back. I missed it somethin' awful. A weapon like this is like a lover's kiss, Lass!" She leaves you to ponder her meaning as she returns to her caterwauling.

* * *

Rosalin is exhausted!  
Rosalin received a unique weapon: Garm!

* * *

Choose a character. No, you don't get to know why.

(A) Taika  
**(B) Jayce  
**(C) Fumiko  
(D) Charon

* * *

End of Chapter 14


	18. Chapter 14 - Unexpected Storm

Chapter 14+B: Unexpected Storm

* * *

Congratulations, you are now Jayce.

* * *

You can't help but feel sorry for the poor beasts, stuck down in this hold all day and night. But there's not exactly room for them to run, and you couldn't just leave them back in Mala. _They'll just have to grit their teeth and bear it..._ You stroke you partner's mane while holding out a carrot you smuggled out of the kitchen. You're pretty sure Fumiko saw you taking it, but she probably thought you were getting a midnight snack or something. _Well, I was. It just wasn't for_me...

Your buddy snorts appreciatively, and you try to shoo the other horses away. "No, guys, this is Joker's carrot." June's horse seems particularly annoyed, snorting in your face before turning back. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. You're all getting a bit stir-crazy. There's not really room for you to move around down here. I know, why don't all you horses get in a line and just... walk in a big circle or something? Come on, I'll show you."

After several minutes trying to coordinate a dozen mounts to walk around a dim hold, you realize the futility of your actions. _Well, it's more exercise than they've been getting._ You pat Joker on the snout, then decide it's time to head to bed. As you approach the door, you hear someone talking. You can't resist stopping to listen.

"I'm tellin' you, mate, I'm sure now. That black armor guy is the king of Carcina, the dragon emperor hisself... And the rest are a bunch o' Holy Knights, that sagey guy's got to be the archbishop."

"Yeah, but you really think we can beat them?"

"They're asleep! Wot's the worst they can do - snore at us? And with the price on their 'eads, we'll be rich men!"

"Yeah, but you saw wot Cap'n Rosy did to that other guy wot betrayed 'er. You really wanna end up like 'im?"

"You didn't see 'ow badly he hurt 'er shoulder, did ya? She won't be able to raise that axe of 'ers fer days! Now stow it and give me a hand 'ere."

_Mutiny? Oh, crap, they're coming this way!_ You look around for a hiding place, and decide to dive into a pile of hay. You here sounds at the door, but no one comes in. You here the voices leaving, arguing about which of your friends to go after first. It sounds like the top three choices are June, Paen, and Rain... When you try the door, you realize that they've locked you in - or, you suppose, locked everyone else out.

Let's see... Most everyone was asleep, you remember. Fumiko was in the kitchen, cooking something or other. You think you remember seeing that dancer screwing around on the decks, and there was someone standing on the crow's nest - probably one of your lady mages, from the silhouette. You try the door again. Yep, still locked. First things first, you need to get out of here.

A quick search reveals three routes of exit. There's a window with a net dangling close to it, you could try to slip out, grab it, and climb up. There's a shaft, but you don't know where it leads, or if you can even fit. Then there's the door. You could bust it down, but it might draw a bit of attention.

(A) Window (removing armor optional, reduces chance of failure)  
(B) Shaft (requires removing armor)  
**(C) Door  
**(D) Wait for help

And you need to decide where to go afterward...  
(1) Kitchen  
(2) Lower deck  
(3) Upper deck  
(4) Captain's cabin  
**(5) Sleeping quarters**

When in doubt, the most direct way's usually best. Through the door it is. You shove against it. Nothing. You step back and slam into it. A little jiggle. All right. You take several steps back. With a running start, you plow into the door. And bounce off. The next thing you see is the ceiling. Before you can stand, Joker comes over, and snags a piece of hay stuck in your armor from when you were hiding. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Now give me a hand, huh?" He snorts in your face in response.

Joker nickers at you as you stand. You grab him by the reins, lead him to the door, and turn him around. "Great, now kick. Come on boy, kick. Come on..." Joker stares blankly at you. "Like this!" you say, demonstrating on the door. The sound of your kick startles him, and he lashes out with his back legs. The door slams open, but much more quietly than you expected. Looks like he broke the locking mechanism instead of shattering the wood. You wait for a moment, sword in hand, but no one comes running. _Heh, I'm such a genius..._

You casually stroll towards the sleeping quarters, emboldened by your daring escape. No pirates run out to challenge you. You can't hear the sounds of battle. Maybe you overestimated all this, maybe it was only those two. Or maybe you misheard them or- nope. You pull yourself back around a corner just in time.

You subtly slip the edge of your sword around the corner. You silently thank Walt for forcing you to polish it to a mirror sheen as you survey the scene. A handful of pirates, 6 that you can see in the main hallway, but maybe more down the side halls. They're sneaking around quietly, locking each door as they get to them. Looks like they've got about half the doors locked - too bad you weren't paying too much attention to the rooming arrangements, other than where the cutest girls were... Speaking of which, looks like they're just getting to the pegasus knights' room. _Man, too bad that crazy pink-shirt girl's not around. She'd have already unlocked all these doors and split these pirates from ear to ear..._

You snap out of your daydreaming in time to realize they're sneaking into the room with some of the ropes. _Oh, right. They said something about Rain being dangerous._ So, what to do from here...? You glance over your shoulder, half-expecting a pirate to be standing there. Nope, still clear. Just those ones down the hall. Well, you could probably take half of them easily enough, but six is a risk...

_What would that Paen guy do? Eh, probably kill everyone... Maybe choose a more realistic role model. What would Walt do? Probably run out yelling about honor, then trip on his lance. This isn't a productive train of thought, is it...?_

(A) Sound an alarm, hope your teammates not locked in are ready for battle before the pirates get to you  
(B) Charge in, kill everyone, get the glory  
**(C) Try to make some noise without getting caught - distract them, wake people up, see what happens  
**(D) On second thought, better grab backup (choose location)

_Come on, think... Think... Got it! Aw, man, I'm such a genius...!_ You glance in your improvised mirror-sword to see what the bandits are up to. None are looking this way... You tap on the wall of the wall you're leaning against. No response. You tap again, a bit louder. Still nothing. You don't want to risk going any louder. Well, so much for that. What else can you do...? You start patting your sides, until your hand finds the answer.

You fish a coin out of your pouch and chuck it at one of the pirates' heads. "Ow...!" he yelps in surprise. _Heh. That should have gotten someone's attention. _You wait for several seconds, subtly observing the chaos you created. One pirate smacks the one who yelped, and you can see the group exchanging several whispered words. The one you hit points your way, and you slip your sword back behind the wall. You ease the very tip back around against the ground, and see two pirates heading your way. Before you can do anything, one of the pirates opens the door to the pegasus knights' room.

Only to have a sword burst through his chest. He doesn't scream, doesn't have any time to react. He just reaches for his chest, confused, then falls to the floor. The two pirates who were marching towards you turn their backs, and you take the opportunity to dive around the corner, covering the short distance to the pirates in less than a second. **"Batter up!"** One's head rolls to the floor, and the other trips over it. **"Now I gotcha!"** He never knew what hit him.

Ferris steps out of the pegasus knights' room, slashing one pirate's neck. Haley follows close behind, slashing the second's calves when he tries to run. The two of them double-team the last one, stabbing and slashing him repeatedly. A few more pirates burst out from around a corner, but some of your troops are coming out, and the pirates soon find themselves surrounded by weapons of all kinds.

Hopelessly outmatched, most of the pirates try to fight anyway. It's not a pretty sight, especially once Claudia emerges from her master's chambers. Paen appears behind her, but contents himself with propping against a door frame and watching his captain work. _That lady is seriously creepy..._ Her laughter as she decapitates a pirate sends shivers down your spine.

At the end of the battle, Doran grabs everyone's attention. Pink-shirt busied herself with unlocking the doors, and only a few remain. He tells her to stay on it while he takes everyone else topside. You notice him wagging his finger across the fallen. "22 pirates, out of a crew of 40... Well, let's go find the other 18."

"Oh... Commander!" you call. "Fumiko's in the kitchen, and I think I saw Charon and one of our mages up on the deck. And the captain's in her room, I think."

Agni suddenly calls out. "Taika? Ah, curse, she is not here!"

Doran closes his eyes for a moment. "Nice work, Jayce. Alright, Alyssa, get these last few doors open. Everyone else, we're splitting into three teams. One will head to the decks, a small team will head to the kitchen, and everyone else to the Captain's Quarters."

Mary steps forward. "I'm going to look for my mother!"

Agni follows her example. "And I am going up to decks."

* * *

Currently available units: Haley, Wendy, Rain, Ferris, Jessup, Syrene, Agni, Mary, Doran, Paen, Claudia (and Jayce, of course)

(A) Go to the decks (Agni + choose 4) **(Haley, Ferris, Paen, Syrene, Jayce)**  
(B) Go to the kitchen (Mary + choose 1) **(Claudia)**  
(C) Go to the captain's cabin (Doran + choose 3) **(Wendy, Jessup, Rain)**

"Jayce, stick with me," Doran says. "Wendy, Ferris, Paen. You, too. We're going to check on Rosalin." You fall in behind the commander. Sure is nice to have the big guy with your team, though the glare his little guardian gave you was something out of a horror story.

When you reach Rosalin's cabin, you find her standing beside two badly wounded pirates. Several dead ones are scattered about. A trio of pirates are facing off against them. "Courage, lads!" Rosalin commands. She fends off two of the pirates herself. You can see the pain in her face every time her axe is struck... Come to think of it, she's still using her little - well, comparatively - axe, rather than that monster she got earlier today.

"Stop gawking and start fighting!" Ferris snaps at you as he leads the charge. Doran's lightning bolt strikes one pirate in the back, and he falls over dead. Ferris gets to the other one before he has time to turn around. The third, realize he's not badly outnumbered, starts to panic. Rosalin smashes his skull in.

"Well, we didn't really need to kill him... I take it these two are staying loyal?" Doran asks, indicating the two wounded beside her.

"They'd be pretty foolish to try anything now, don't you think?" you ask.

"Bah, these two've been at me side since the start! I trust 'em with me life!" Rosalin wraps the pair in a hug. They cry out in pain.

Doran helps administer some vulnerary to their wounds while counting the fallen. "Well, that's most of your crew accounted for. 30 dead, 1 wounded, and 2 loyal. Let's go see how the others fared, shall we?"

_Well, this has been a "fun" day. I'm almost sad for it to be ending though..._

* * *

You are now June.

* * *

Those jerks... They told you the captain needed to see her in her cabin to talk about something, took you through a "shortcut," and stuffed you in a potato sack. _At least I learned a lesson about letting your guard down..._ It was morning before John finally found you.

It turns out a lot happened last night. Taika averted a hostage situation - and now Charon's following her around like a grateful puppy. Fumiko got ambushed in the kitchen - but she's fine, except for a few small scrapes. Everyone's calling Jayce a hero, though apparently his horse is a bit annoyed with him. And a bit of gossip's going around about Ferris being in one of the girl's rooms, though he keeps protesting that he had merely gone in to talk with Haley when the mutiny started. Eventually, Rain stops teasing them, and admits that to be the truth. You're curious what exactly he wanted to talk about, but you get your answer at breakfast.

"Haley, I... wanted to ask you something."

"OK, then ask! Is this what you wanted to ask last night? Why are you blushing? What's in that box?"

Ferris produces a small box, and opens it. Inside is a small, but brilliant, diamond ring. "Haley, will you marry me?"

"M-me!? B-but... I... W-what about...?" It's not often you see Haley at such a loss of words.

"Sh..." Ferris says, placing a finger over her lips. "Don't worry about anyone else. Just know that I did some... thinking, and realized how much I love your spirit, you energy, your pep. And seeing you so depressed was just heartbreaking for me. So I want to be with you, and never let you be sad again. So... What do you say?"

For once, Haley doesn't say anything, she just leaps and wraps her arms around Ferris' neck. He twirls her around, both of them laughing now. "Oh, Ferris! Let's do it! Let's get married!"

Several people are clapping, or congratulating the two of them. A few - Dan, Cynbel, Paen - stand off to one side, but you can still make out the hints of smiles around their faces. Finally, your turn comes to congratulate the pair. Haley's smile fades for a second. "Oh, June..."

"Congratulations, you two! You're such a cute couple!" you say earnestly.

Her smile returns. "Oh, thank you, June!"

"Bar ha ha!" Rosalin laughs. "A wedding, is it? Well, out here on th' high seas, a captain's got all the authority she needs wot to pronounce you a couple! Anyone here object?" No one answers - possibly because they're surprised by her sudden announcement. "Well, ya'll two accept one another?"

"Yes!" Haley exclaims.

"You know it," Ferris answers.

"Then I now pronounce ya husban' an' wife! Now give 'er a kiss!"

The two look into each others eyes. Ferris starts to slowly move in for a kiss, but Haley wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a passionate smooch.

...You really do feel happy for them.

You notice Bud and Wendy whispering to each other, before slipping off to speak with Rosalin. Later that evening, against the backdrop of the sunset, everyone meets on the deck for Rosalin to marry them officially - though they have Saul handle the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this union. Bud of Hearthstone, do you take Lady Wendy of Antea as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And you, Lady Wendy?"

"I do."

"Captain Rosalin, would you do the honors?"

"Yer married!" she yells from the wheel.

"May your marriage be blessed with several years of joy. You may kiss the bride."

Huh. Growing up, you never expected Bud to marry a knight. Much less to be married on an ex-pirate's ship by the archbishop himself. Still, he makes a gallant figure, bending down to meet Wendy's kiss, and you haven't seen him smile like that in a long while. As you glance around the room, you notice several people glancing at others; some are blushing, some are grinning. _Looks like things are about to get more interesting around here..._

Rosalin doesn't give the two couples any time to honeymoon, however. With only two crew members remaining, your group is forced to step up, working long hours to keep the ship moving towards Terranus. Fortunately, two days later, it appears on the horizon.

As you pull into the dock, Rosalin delivers a curtsy - if you can call it that - and proudly announces your arrival at the Terranus port of Sal-Aldin. "And since me crew betrayed me 'cause they were lookin' to steal ya, I'm goin' with ya until I can get me a new crew! Think of it as collat'ral."

Rosalin stalls for a few moments, ordering her two surviving crew members to see if they can find some new recruits while she's gone, and to take care of the ship, restock on supplies, offload goods, buy new goods, count the coin, scrape the barnacles, mend the sails, clean the weapons... The list goes on and on.

"By the way, captain, now that we're on land, I'm back in command," Doran says simply. "Unrelated question: we took one of those pirates alive. What happened to him?"

"Iunno, you'd probably have to ask a fish or somethin'. But I'd assume he drowned."

"...Lovely. Well, I'm going to go find a library; if I recall correctly, there's a rather nice one around here somewhere. Jake, Anna, can you make sure we're well supplied with water and whatnot? Rain, find us some space at the inn. Everyone else, you're free to explore the city until sundown. We'll regroup at that inn over there," Doran says pointing at an inn off in the distance. He winks at Haley. "Hey, a foreign port city, who could ask for a better honeymoon? Everyone be careful, all right? See you tonight." With that, he strolls down the gangplank.

Rosalin pats you on the back. "We'll take care o' your 'orses and whatnot. Go on out an' explore."

As you disembark, the first thing you notice is the heat. It's much warmer after you move further from the sea. Agni notices your expression, and laughs at you a bit. He takes a scarf out of his sack and ties it around your head. The city itself is much larger than you expected. The docks themselves seem to go on and on, with ships coming and going constantly. Seagulls flap lazily overhead with incessant cries. As you start to move into the city, throngs of people swarm open air stalls, with merchants hawking their wares.

* * *

Time for management. Supports, reclassing, and giving June her first friend skill. She can learn a special skill from anyone who she's achieved an A rank with Let's do that first, then I'll post classes and supports in the next one.

**(A) Rain - Aether  
**(B) Bud - Bowfaire  
(C) Haley - Deliverer  
(D) Ferris – Vantage

**Reclassing:**  
June Free Knight  
Rain Great Lord  
Bud Marksman  
Haley Seraph Knight  
Wendy Infernal Flier  
Ferris Trueblade  
Alyssa Theif Lord  
Jessup Saint  
Syrene Wander  
Agni Archsage  
Dan Dracolord  
Walt Sentinel  
Jayce Mountain Knight  
Holland Great Knight  
John Sage  
Taika Archsage  
Mary Witch  
Fumiko Ninetails  
Charon Artisan  
Cynbel Mountain Knight  
Doran Leader  
Paen Baron  
Claudia Dracolord  
Saul Dark Knight  
Rosalin Reaver

* * *

Jeez, that's, like... 70ish supports. Let's do 10. Reclass options en route.

June/Wendy B  
June/Alyssa A  
June/Syrene C  
June/Agni C  
**June/Walt B  
**June/Jayce C  
June/Holland C  
June/Mary B  
June/Fumiko B  
**June/Paen B  
**June/Doran C  
June/Rosalin C  
**Rain/Wendy A  
**Rain/Dan A  
**Rain/Holland S  
**Rain/Paen C  
Rain/Doran B  
Bud/Taika C  
Bud/Syrene B  
**Haley/Wendy B  
**Haley/Agni B  
Haley/Holland C  
Haley/John C  
Wendy/Jayce C  
Wendy/Agni B  
Wendy/Dan B  
Ferris/Taika C  
Ferris/Mary C  
Ferris/Cynbel C  
Ferris/Claudia C  
Alyssa/Jessup S  
Alyssa/Holland C  
Alyssa/Charon C  
**Jessup/Syrene A  
**Jessup/Agni C  
Jessup/Mary C  
Jessup/Rosalin C  
**Syrene/Agni S  
**Syrene/Charon C  
Agni/Dan C  
Agni/Jayce C  
Agni/Taika B  
Dan/Taika C  
Dan/Paen C  
**Dan/Claudia B  
**Walt/Holland C  
Walt/Taika C  
Jayce/Taika C  
Jayce/Mary C  
Jayce/Cynbel C  
Jayce/Rosalin C  
Holland/Fumiko C  
Holland/Claudia C  
Holland/Saul C  
Holland/Doran B  
John/Taika C  
**John/Mary A  
John/Fumiko B  
**Taika/Charon C  
Mary/Cynbel C  
Mary/Doran C  
Fumiko/Charon C  
Fumiko/Paen C  
Fumiko/Doran C  
Charon/Cynbel C  
Charon/Claudia C  
Cynbel/Jayce C  
Cynbel/Dan C  
Paen/Claudia C  
**Paen/Saul B  
**Paen/Rosalin C

As you start your trek into the city, you notice a familiar head of pink hair standing out in the crowd. You go to say hello.

"Oh, hello June," Walt greets you. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"This place is... massive. I've never seen anything quite like it. I mean, I thought Antea and Carcina were big, but this place is as big as the two put together..."

"Yep. Well, Sal-Aldin is a major trading hub. Like Trine, but on an even grander scale. Goods from all throughout Terranus are shipped from here to Valeria and Carcina from here, and anything besides food comes in through this port."

"But how can they all survive here?"

"Well, they import most of their food, since the land here is too arid for much farming. As for water... I don't know. Probably some underground springs or something. You'd be better off asking Doran or someone."

"Well, I'm still pretty impressed. You're really knowledgeable, Walt."

You aren't sure whether he's blushing or suffering from the heat. "Ah, thank you. Well, I did apply myself to my studies. It's a knight's duty to know about the world."

"I never thought of that, but I can certainly see how it could be important. I know, how about you give me some private tutoring sometime, Walt?"

"Ah, yes, well. Certainly. Anything to help a sister-in-arms. If you'll excuse me, I want to see the local armory about making some modifications to my armor to help resist this infernal heat."

You bid him farewell, and decide to explore the market for a bit. The stalls have all kinds of exotic goods: spices, silks, perfumes like you've never seen. Enthralled by all the novel sights, sounds, and smells, you barely notice the subtle tugging at your waist. Instinctively, you reach into your pocket; Alyssa had warned you about pickpockets multiple times. Instead of finding something missing, you find something added. You pull out an elixer, along with a note:

"Thanks for saving my ship"

* * *

June received an elixer!  
Current stock: 1

* * *

Eventually, as you wander the stalls, you turn a corner and see a very large set of black armor towering above the rest of the crowd. You make your way over to greet Paen. "King Paen! Wait, where's Claudia? Don't tell me she let you out into a crowd like this by herself?"

"I didn't," an imposing voice says from behind you. You turn, expecting to see Claudia, but you're unable to spot her in the crowd.

"No, but my loyal shadow's practicing the shadow half today," he says with a grin. "Come, Girly, walk with me."

As you walk among the stalls, Paen occasionally points out some obscure trinket or statuette, explaining its meaning, or how it is made, or how the merchant will try to scam you. "Here," he says as he approaches a stall. "Watch how haggling is done."

Paen begins conversing with the merchant in a language you don't understand. After a few moments, he hands over a small bag of gold. He turns back to you. "Well, did you learn anything?"

"No, I... I don't speak Terran."

"Well, that's lesson one. Merchants prefer when you speak in their native language. Here, a trinket from our date."

He hands you the trinket he purchased.

(A) Angelic robe  
**(B) Secret book  
**(C) Speedwings  
(D) Talisman  
(E) Goddess icon

You catch the book as he tosses it to you. "Er... Date?"

"Heh... I'm just kidding, Girly."

"Well then," you say, crossing your arms. "What about Claudia? Since this isn't a date, shouldn't you get something for her, too?"

"Yes, I suppose I should. Come along, Claudia, I saw you eyeing that scarf a ways back."

_He saw that through this crowd? I never even saw her..._ "Er... Bye, Claudia," you call. There is no response. Was Paen just messing with you...? He waves dismissively as he walks away. You decide to head back to the inn early and do a bit of studying, flipping open the book and reading as you stroll back.

* * *

Haley and Wendy fly along the perimeter of Sal-Aldin. "There's a lot of sand out there..." Wendy calls over.

"Yeah, it looks really shifty! Get it?"

Wendy sighs, and brings her pegasus down beside the trail. She has him run a few paces, just to see how stable the sand is. "This is horrible. Our cavalry's going to be in trouble if they have to fight in this..." she flaps back into the air.

Haley dismounts from Fare, running a few circles around him as he shakes the sand from his mane. She drops onto her back and tries to make a sand angel. Wendy eyes her questioningly, before returning to the land. "Haley... What are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you never tried to make a snow angel back in Valeria?"

"Snow angel?"

"Yeah, you just lay in the snow and flap your arms and legs like this..." she demonstrates. "And when you stand up...!" She leaps up to observe her creation. An angelic silhouette persists for a fraction of a second before filling back with sand. Haley groans in disappointment.

"I've... never seen that before. I'm guessing it works a bit better in the snow?"

"Yeah. I'll have to show you next time we're back home! And we can have snowball fights and build snowmen... And I'm sure Bud and Ferris will join us!"

"Hm... Speaking of which, after we finish up our patrol, what say we take our men on a double date?"

"Sounds good to me!" Haley yells as she jumps back on her pegasus. "Oh... I'm covered in sand!" She empties one of her boots, creating a small mountain of sand. Wendy laughs as she flies ahead.

* * *

You are now Syrene.

* * *

You wander through the market alone - so many sights and - _Oh, wow, what is that thing?_ You've never seen half of these things back in Valeria. Sure, the metalworkers of Voluth were renowned for their metallurgy but there's a huge difference between a sword and these artistic... things. Statuettes? Jewelry... Oh, the dresses are simply magnicifent! But nothing you'd ever wear. Too... airy. Light. Exposed.

A person taps your shoulder, and you reach for your knife. As you turn, you realize it's just Jessup, and you release your grip. "Hey, Jessup. You know not to sneak up on me like that!" You give him your most reassuring smile. He returns yours nervously, eyeing your sheathe.

"I didn't think you'd actually still carry that knife..."

"Why not? Alyssa gave it to me. I thought she gave you one, too?"

"She... did. But I always refused to wear it, because it scared me. Maybe if I'd had it that day, when the bandits grabbed me... Alyssa wouldn't have had to help them..."

You tense at the reminder. So many good people... dead... Locked in that mine, no escape, so dark... But, you remember one light in the darkness. Warm. Protecting. Fighting beside Agni... You snap back to the conversation. "That's a... dangerous way to think, Jessup. If we start questioning all our decisions, we may start to doubt everything about ourselves."

Jessup thinks for a moment. "We wouldn't be here, helping to... Well, we may be saving the world. But that sounds an awful lot like some philosophical thing Agni would say. You've been hanging around him a lot lately, you know?" You think for a minute, and realize he's right. "Speaking of which, I think he was looking for you, over that way somewhere."

Agni looking for me? Why? Should I go find him? Can I, in this mess? "Thanks, Jessup. I'll go look for him." You excuse yourself and head in the direction he was pointing. You aren't sure how to find him, but fortunately, he finds you.

"Syrene! I have been searching for you."

"A-Agni...? You needed something?" Help looking for something? A translator? What could he need?

He takes a dagger from his sleeve. "I was hoping to do this in Valeria's traditions, but as we are in Terranus, I thought ours more... appropriate." He draws the dagger, and slips it across his palm, allowing it to soak some of his blood before returning it to its sheathe. He then kneels and offers it to you. "Syrene... I reading minds, but I would be half of a whole with you. Will you accept me, blood and soul, as your partner for life?"

Life... Blood... Dagger? Partner? Valerian custom, Terranus custom... _Wait, is he...?_ You hesitantly reach for the knife. "Are you... proposing to me?" He nods. You draw the knife from its sheathe. Happiness, warmth, red glow. Feeling... something. What is this feeling? You have an idea. "If you can tell me what I'm thinking, I accept."

Agni looks in your eyes for a moment, before pulling you into an embrace. _Love._ "...Close enough," you mutter, enjoying the moment, ignoring the passing crowd. When he releases you, you make a thin cut on your palm, touch the blood to the dagger, and sheathe it. Agni smiles at you warmly, and you can feel your face locking into a grin as well. He offers you his hand, and the two of you stroll towards the waterfront, hand-in-hand. _Looks like I have to carry two knives, now..._

* * *

Syrene gained the unique item: Baselard

* * *

You are now John.

* * *

A month ago, if someone had told you you'd one day be escorting a shape-shifter and a witch through a market in Terranus, you'd have said a prayer for them. You hate to admit it, but your master was wrong about the shape-shifters, at least. _Laguz,_ you remind yourself. You still don't trust this dark mage completely, but she seems to be in control for now, at least.

The fox drags you from stall to stall. Shortly after disembarking, she intercepted you before you could make it to the inn to meditate. "I need an escort. Or will you really let two lovely ladies walk around a strange town unescorted?" she had asked. You couldn't exactly refuse. _Though anyone who dared to mess with these two would find themselves on the short side of that stick._

"Oh, my!" Fumiko exclaims, once again. "It's so wonderful!" she says, snatching a garish pink dress from a stall and holding it up. You've never seen a dress quite like it - it looks more like a robe than a true dress.

"What manner of clothing is this?" you ask.

"It's something from my home country, miles and miles and miles from here. Or leagues, I suppose, since you have to go by ship. So, what do you think?"

"I... suppose the design is nice. I'm not sure about the color, however."

"Oh... I see," Fumiko says. You catch a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Er... What about this one?" you ask, indicating a similar outfit, in a hunter green.

"Oh, my! You have a good eye, John. I love this shade... And I am looking for a new outfit to celebrate... Mary's been tutoring me in magic, and I'm finally ready to make my combat debut. What do you think, John? Would you like to see me wear it?"

"I... I'm sure it would look lovely on you."

"Perhaps you'd like to help me put it on?" she teases. You can feel your face turning red. Fortunately, Mary comes to your rescue.

"Oh, Mother, stop teasing him. Much more, and he might actually burst into flames."

"Oh, fine, Mary. Hm... I think I'll head back to the inn to try on my new uniform. You two go have some fun, hm? But not too much fun." You sense a slight edge in her voice during that last bit. She turns to pay for her new dress, and Mary grabs your arm.

You protest, but she ignores you, dragging you down alley after alley. "Do you know where we are?" you ask after a few minutes.

"Nope!" she responds. "I'm going to teach you a bit about survival. Navigation. Now, you get us back to the inn."

You have no idea how to begin. You stare at Mary, dumbfounded, for several minutes. Eventually, she coughs lightly while pointing upwards. You look up, curious as to what she's hinting at... And you're nearly blinded by the sun. In fact, it's so bright, all you can see is the sun. _Wait a moment..._ "The sun was always behind us in the afternoons sailing on the way over here..."

"Yes..." she says, excitement palpable in her voice.

"So if we head towards the sun once it's late afternoon, it'll guide us to the water, then we can find Rosalin's ship, and we can see the inn from there!"

"Yes!" Mary exclaims. "You're learning. But for us to be able to follow the sun reliably, we need to wait until late afternoon. So, what are we going to do until then?"

"I have no idea."

"Come one, we're in a new place, and we have a reliable way to get back. We could just wander around and take in the sights. See how these people live. Learn about new cultures."

You have to admit, you're a bit curious. And you aren't really sure what time of the day it is, so you do need to kill some time. And you suppose there could be worse partners to explore with.

**Aside: Voters decided on the gender of an upcoming character – female won**

* * *

You are June again

* * *

You sit in the inn common room, flipping through the book Paen bought you. The inn is much larger than the one you stayed in back in Mala, and you see several people coming and going who aren't in your group. Some eye you curiously, others ignore you. Eventually, the sun begins setting, and your friends start returning. Paen walks in, smiles at you, then goes to find his dinner. A moment later, Claudia walks in, with a blood-red scarf draped over her head. You notice Dan rising from a corner. _When did he get here?_

"Claudia," he greets her.

"Oh, hello, Sir Dan. Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that scarf looks nice on you."

"Oh, thank you! It was a gift from the king."

"Between the scarf and your armor, I'd say you were a Terranus native. Well, if you weren't so pale."

"Pale? I'm not 'pale,' I'm fair-skinned!"

"Right. Well, a few hours under Terranus' sun, and you're going to be red. I mean no offence, I just warn you to take precautions against sun stroke. I hear those with pale skin are particularly vulnerable."

"Oh... Thanks for looking after me, I suppose. But you really need to learn better ways to to speak with women..."

"I've never been particularly good at speaking with women," Dan admits. "As far as I'm concerned, women are just men without-"

"How have you been traveling with females all this time...? That's it. I'm going to give you some lessons on decorum."

"That's really not necessary..."

"But it is a direct order from a superior officer. I expect to see you at dinner."

"Great..." Dan mutters.

You notice Paen has found his meal, and found some company for dinner. He chooses to sit next to the archbishop. "Saul," he greets him. "How do you like this food? I can't say I've ever been especially fond of Terranus' spiced meats, but it seems to taste a bit better in this climate."

"Oh... I suppose. I never really..."

"Something wrong, Saul?"

"...Yes," Saul says sadly. "I'm worried about Valeria. Antea was all but wiped out. I ordered my knights to save as many civilians as possible, but I don't know how many made it out, or where they'd go from there..."

"Well, I noticed several groups evacuating, so at least some made it out. As for where they went, I didn't notice any Risen outside the gates, so I assume they made it wherever they went."

"There were none outside the town? That is good news, indeed. Still, without me there... Well, they'd normally have the council, but they're all dead or traitors. And with Horatio..."

"Don't dwell on that dastard. Do not worry about Valeria. It will not collapse so quickly. Towns can handle themselves, regional commanders can organize their own defense and coordinate among themselves... For a while, at least. Our role is less to lead than to guide. And build roads, handle diplomacy, things like that."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It won't matter that Valeria has no leader, no capital, unless we manage to destroy whatever is creating all these Risen... I do hope Doran finds something."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. They didn't let me visit the hostages they kept in my dungeons often, but when I did, I found your tactician quite enjoyable to speak with. He's clever. I'm sure he'll figure something out."

When you finish your book, you go to join the others for dinner. Paen, just finishing, stops as you pass him. "So, did you enjoy the book?" he asks.

"Yes, it was very... informative."

"Well, I'm glad." He gives you a smile, then goes to sit in the commons.

You take a seat next to Wendy, though she doesn't notice you. She's busy speaking with Rain. "Captain, we've surveyed the outlying area. Outside the town, there's some small roads, but mostly sand. We experimented with it a bit. Walking is difficult, but horses have it even worse than us - our pegasi are fine, so long as they stick to the air, of course. We may want to consider having our mounted units fight dismounted."

"I see," Rain responds. She sighs. "I picked quite a time to learn how to fight in this armor... I'm not ready to fly in it yet."

"There's nothing that says a lord can't fly," Wendy suggests.

"And I will again, in time. I've still been keeping care of my pegasus, and we've gone on a few rides. I'm still not ready to ride him in combat, though."

"I see. Well, I can't wait until we get the chance to fly together again. But let's talk about something else... Haley and I've been curious. Is there anyone for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I found Bud, Haley's got Ferris... Surely you've got your eye on someone?"

You've never seen Rain blush before. "My, well, a lady never kisses and tells, you know."

"Oh, come one, Captain!"

"You've never been interested in this type of thing before. What's gotten into you?"

"Hm... I know something you don't know..." Wendy giggles. Rain looks less than thrilled at being on the receiving end of the teasing. Fortunately, Holland comes to the rescue, walking up behind her.

"Er... Rain. Uh. Lady Rain. I... Wanted to ask you... Erm..." His voice is much more restrained than normal.

"Oh, Holland," Rain sighs as she turns around. "This is why I never told anyone about my lineage. They always get so weird about it. I'm still the same cute girl you've known since we were young. I don't want you treating me any different."

"Oh, really?" Holland straightens up considerably, his voice returning. "Well, then. Let's get hitched!"

"Er... What?"

"I'm asking you to marry me! Can I be more obvious?"

"Holland! Just because I don't want you to treat me differently, doesn't mean I don't want you to propose more romantically than that!" She smacks him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was... OK, OK, let me try again." He turns and leaves the room.

Rain turns back to Wendy. "Is this what you were talking about?" she asks accusingly.

"Er... Maybe," Wendy answers. Haley giggles from across the table.

Holland marches back into the room, head held high, and walks over to Rain. He places his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hm... Could it be Holland?" she asks playfully, allowing him to spin her around.

"It is indeed," he answers, dropping to one knee. He holds a ring out. "Lady Rain, will you marry me?"

"Much better," she answers. "And of course I will, you giant teddy bear!"

"'Teddy Bear?' Hardly! Maybe an old grizzly be-" Rain cuts him off, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him into a kiss.

A cheer goes up from some of your friends, as well as several of the others staying in the inn. Doran slides into the seat next to you. "What did I miss?"

"Doran?" you ask, slightly startled. "Um... Holland just proposed to Rain."

"Oh? …Oh…" He says. He sounds a bit... sad...?

Doran lets everyone celebrate for a few moments, before attracting everyone's attention. "We'll hold a meeting in the commons... no, my room, 5 minutes from now." He then excuses himself, patting Holland on the back as he passes.

* * *

End of Chapter 14+B


	19. Chapter 15 - Shifting Sands

Chapter 15: Shifting Sands

* * *

A few moments later, everyone has assembled in Doran's room. The room is not exactly small, but with all your troops, it feels rather cramped. "So," Paen begins. "What did you learn?"

Doran hesitates for a moment. "Nothing important," he announces. "The records of every other Risen outbreak only speak of Grima."

"Well, I can tell you Grima had no hand in this," Paen begins.

"Yes, I would assume not. Seeing as he was killed centuries ago. So, I have no idea what's causing the Risen to... well, rise."

"All right, well, where do we go now?" Saul asks.

"I have no idea," Doran says plainly. "Perhaps another library would have more information, but likely not. I mean, if the world-renowned Sal-Aldin library is useless..."

"Bah," Paen announces, stepping forward. "You've secured a map of the area, I assume?" Doran slides it out of his pocket, spreading it out on his bed. "Here," Paen announces, planting a finger on a point in the middle of the desert.

"Here?" Doran asks. "There's nothing on the map except desert..."

Agni and Taika exchange a glance. "Perhaps not..." you hear Taika whisper, though no one else reacts.

"Yes. That is where we must go," Paen answers.

"Er... How do you know?" Saul asks.

"Because Grima told me," he replies simply.

"What do you mean?" Saul asks, raising his eyebrow.

"After Naga was slain, her spirit lingered, guiding her chosen. Well, Grima was just as powerful. His spirit also remains, and he speaks through his Voice, as Naga speaks through hers."

No one speaks for what seems like a small eternity. Doran bows his head. Several others have expressions ranging from confusion to shock to anger. "You're... the Voice of Grima?" Saul eventually asks, forcing his voice to sound calmer than you think he is.

"He is indeed," Doran answers, glancing at Paen accusingly. "And I asked him to hide that fact."

Paen snorts. "Bah. They'd have learned soon enough, and if they really want to piddle about who worships which gods while the world is burning, then they need to re-evaluate their priorities! Now, are we going or not?"

"Can we really trust a god that tried to destroy the world?" Saul asks, a bit less calmly.

"'Destroy?' He merely tried to create a new world."

"A world created from the destruction of the previous is not-"

"Enough!" Doran shouts. "This is neither the time nor the place! Paen! Do you trust this information?" Paen nods. "Good enough for me. I'm going. Anyone who wants to stay, stay." Doran dismisses everyone besides Paen, Saul, and yourself from the room; Claudia stays until Paen signals for her to leave.

"This is why I asked you to hide your identity..." Doran begins, shaking his head.

"It is not my intent to spread discontent," Paen apologizes. "If you would prefer, I will leave."

Saul closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them. "I am willing to bite my tongue and work with you, Grimleal. There are bigger things at stake. Though... I worry others may not be as accepting."

(A) Suggest Paen leaves  
(B) Let him stay  
(C) Suggest he stays behind on this mission, and allow him to return if his information is correct  
**(D) Find out how everyone else feels first**

"Well, I'm fine with Paen coming along. I trust him, whatever he is." Paen tries to hide a slight smile. "But I'm worried about everyone else... Let me speak with them before we do anything rash, all right?"

"Fair enough," Paen responds with a nod.

"I need to lay down. If you'll excuse me..." Saul wanders out of the room with a dazed expression. You follow behind him.

Claudia is the first one you meet. "So, Claudia... Did you know about... About King Paen?"

"Yes. Though, there are very few who know, even among his higher-ranking officials. So don't feel too bad if he didn't just up and announce it to you."

"I see... So, how do you feel about continuing to travel with us?"

"I will do as my king commands. But I would advise against traveling with so many Nagists, it only takes one deciding the world would be better with one less Grimleal..."

"None of the Holy Knights would kill an ally in cold blood!"

"I pray you are right, June. Now, don't you think you have others you should speak with?"

You excuse yourself and go to find others. You try to remember who seemed the most upset, and instantly decide to make a beeline for John's room. Inside, you find him pacing back and forth. Mary sits with him, attempting to calm him.

"We're traveling with... With the closest thing to Grima there is...! He is... he's the embodiment of evil! How can... How can we...?"

"Calm down, John," Mary says calmly. "A good mage stays in control of their emotions. When we fail, people get hurt by our magic. Aside from the people we try to hurt."

"Yes, you're right," he says as he begins calming down. He takes a deep breath. "...Oh, June. I didn't see you come in."

"Are you alright?" you ask.

"I was... upset. But I'm fine now, I think." You notice Mary give you a wink over his shoulder. "If Archbishop Saul is willing to... work with Paen... Then I will, as well."

"Good," you say. "And Mary, how do you feel?"

Mary shrugs dismissively. "Grima, Naga, it makes no difference to me. There are many gods aside from them, I try not to play favorites."

_Many other gods? If Grima has the power to create Risen, then others must, as well..._ The thought sends a chill down your spine. You'd rather not fight a god... Well, who to speak to next?

You find yourself searching for Rain. When you wander into her room, you find her and Holland on sitting the bed. Rain greets you as you enter. "Ah, June. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask how you felt about traveling with Paen. Since he's Grima's voice, and you're... well, you know."

"I don't particularly care, as far as my blood is concerned. I am a bit worried about that man, though. He seems... Are you sure you can trust him, June?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I just get a strange feeling from him. The way he looks at people. He's intimidating, I suppose."

Holland laughs. "Indeed he is! Though I suspect anyone that strong with that much armor would be intimidating. Even if he were an adorable little bunny!"

"I hope you're right, Dear..."

You have no response, so you simply thank them and excuse yourself. You can't think of anyone else who looked particularly upset about Paen's announcement, so you decide to leave it at that.

When you wake up the next morning, you get dressed and head downstairs to breakfast. Doran is overseeing the final stages of loading equipment onto your caravan. Everyone else is sitting enjoying their breakfast. The events of last night seem largely forgotten, though Taika and Agni are still acting a bit strangely. You consider asking them what's wrong, when you notice one of the other other inn guests eyeing you from across the room in the commons. He appears older, judging from his grey hair. You can't help but wonder what he's looking at, but eventually he stands up and heads upstairs. _Why does he look familiar?_

After you put your armor on, retrieve your mounts from the stables, and prepare to set out, he makes another appearance. This time, he is wearing a dark green tunic. What really catches your eye, however, is the massive claymore strapped to his back. He stands among the crowd, staring at your group, arms folded across his chest.

(A) Watch him  
**(B) Confront him  
**(C) Ignore him  
(D) Send someone else to speak with him (choose who)

You guide Marth towards him. "Excuse me... I noticed you've been staring at us... Can I help you with something?"

"Aye. Are you from Valeria? Perhaps around the town of Trine?"

"Er... Yes. Why? How did you...?"

"A few weeks ago, you hired some of my mercenaries. I had a previous contract I had to finish, but your commander hired me anyway, told me to catch up as soon as I could. Well, by the time I got back to Trine, you were all gone. I've been tracking you guys ever since."

"Wait, so... You're a mercenary?"

"Yep, and Doran hired me almost a month ago. By the way, we need to discuss the terms of my contract. I spent most of my fee trying to catch you guys."

"What's going on?" Doran asks. "Oh, Cecil. I was wondering when you'd catch up."

The man gives a slight bow. "At your command. By the way, where are-"

"Boss!" Ferris calls as he walks up. "About time you caught up. Getting slow in your old age?" The rest of your group is beginning to crowd around you.

"Ferris, you layabout. How are you still alive?"

"You know I sleep with one eye open, Boss."

"Aye, fair enough. Now, where's the rest of my crew? Where's Lane?"

"She... She didn't make it, Boss."

"What!? Lane? Is she...?"

"She distracted a swarm of Risen so the rest of us could escape..." you answer. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get back to her in time." You notice Walt looking off to one side.

"Well... Such is the life of a mercenary. At least she died fighting." You notice he's trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "Well. Let's get going," he announces as he falls in near the end of your column. Ferris stands near him, catching him up on everything he's missed.

* * *

New Character!

Cecil  
Class: Champion (tier 3 hero)  
Weapons: Sword, axe, bows  
Skills: Armsthrift, Patience, Sol, Swordfaire, Veteran, Slow burn, Heroism (reduces incoming damage for every enemy within 3 spaces)  
HP: **********  
Str: *********  
Mag: ***  
Skill: ********  
Speed: *******  
Def: *******  
Res: *****  
Luck: *****  
Items: Silver blade, tomahawk, steel bow, concoction

* * *

"Before we set out..." Paen announces. "I have a present for all the girls," Claudia shoots him a dirty look. "The guys as well. Anna?"

You notice that Anna's replaced her normal outfit with a white outfit that covers her almost entirely. The red-head sweeps a cloth from her cart, revealing... a pile of cloth. "Tah-dah!" she exclaims. "Doran and the king had me pick up hot-weather gear for everyone! Can't go out in the desert without it! Well, we'll have to stop and pick up another outfit for our new friend, but we've got plenty for everyone else. We even sized it to fit over your armor! We've even got some for your horses. And pegasi. The wyverns should be fine, though."

By the time everyone finishes getting into their protective gear (and Cecil has purchased a set), the sun is climbing into the sky. Agni checks everyone's gear, while Taika double-checks your supplies. Doran checks his map one last time, and you finally set out towards the spot Paen indicated.

The heat is utterly unbearable. The trees are few and far between, and offer no appreciable shade. Even when the wind blows, it's so warm and dry it offers no relief. Agni and Taika are constantly remind everyone to drink plenty of water. If nothing else, the road is well-made, and your horses have no trouble navigating it - though you keep reminding yourself that eventually, you'll have to go off the beaten path to reach your destination.

The shifting sands and blistering heat start to hypnotize you. The shifting of the sands is actually quite lovely, the dunes forming and disappearing in the distance under the wind's gentle guidance. The repeated clip-clop of Marth's gait along the path...

You are snapped out of your reverie by Agni. "We are approaching a small oasis, if I am remembering correctly. A small town is built around it; we can restock on supplies if we need. But I advise we continue moving through the night, it is much more easy to travel when the sun is setting. Come, the town is just over this hill." You realize the sun is starting to get a bit low in the sky.

As you crest the hill, you are surprised by the appearance of the town. Instead of a few dozen houses, you see only three large tents, with a handful of smaller tents. A large well is visible in the very center of town, the sun reflecting off its clear surface. But... Something's not right here. "Where is everyone?" you ask.

"Probably inside," Agni answers with a shrug. "It's hot, yes? Why waste water being outside in the sunbright? Er... sun... light?" Agni cups his hand to his hands, and shouts something in his native tongue. A single head pokes out of one of the tents. It quickly withdraws. Your group slowly advances on the town.

When you arrive, an old man emerges from one of the tents, struggling to hold a sword much too large for him. He yells something in Terran, trying to point his sword at you. Taika shoves her way in front of you, answering him in kind. The two go back and forth for a moment, before the man lowers his sword. Taika turns to translate.

"This village was attacked by bandits... They took most of the villagers back to their hideout. They hurt anyone who resisted..." Taika slides the tent flap open, revealing two men, badly wounded, being tended to by an old woman. She's bandaging their wounds and dabbing their heads with water. "They stole most of the village's food, gold... everything they could carry... This is horrible..."

Doran steps forward. "I don't suppose they know where the bandits came from?"

Agni answers. "Well, I assume they're part of the Verun bandits... There are rumors about where their base is, but nothing being solid. It's only a day's marching from here, but... Let me see the map." He and Doran consult the map for several minutes. "Yes, it is not on our way."

Doran shrugs. "It may be worth taking the time to attack them. I mean, what if they start getting in our way later? I'd rather hit them in their base while they aren't expecting it. Plus, I'm sure the villagers would appreciate it."

"Perhaps we can leave someone to tend to these men?" Rain asks.

"Well, we'll have to come back to this town on the way home, but... Well, what if something happens?" Doran seems hesitant.

**(A) Head to the bandit fortress  
**(B) Continue on to your destination  
(C) Leave a healer behind to tend to the men (choose who, as well as another option)  
(D) Leave some of your supplies behind (choose another another option as well)

Your available healers: Haley, Jessup, Agni, John, Taika, Mary. Technically, you could leave Charon as well, since he has Bonds...

"We need to take out that fort. We'll be a lot safer without them around, and I'm sure the locals will all benefit from it." You turn to the old man. "Taika, tell him I'm sorry there's not more we can do for him, but we'll see if we rescue any of the other villagers."

Doran nods. "Very well, then. Agni, show me where it is again..."

You spend the rest of the day and early night trekking along the road. Eventually, you see a small ruin far off in the distance, well away from the path. The night is much cooler, almost painfully cold. The waxing gibbous moon provides plenty of light. "Agni," you ask. "Is that the place?"

"If the rumors are to be believed," he answers.

You can't see any movement, but you're fairly sure you can see some light coming from the fort. Looking at the fort, you can see that the walls are all intact, about two stories high, except for four tall towers on each corner. It looks like there's no ceiling in the center, only over the walls themselves. "There..." Doran says. "In that window. I saw someone moving."

"Windows?" When you look closely, you see some small holes on the second floor. "Well, then this is probably the place..."

Doran nods. "So, I suppose we should send a scout. Air or sky?"

(A) Send a flier (choose who)  
**(B) Send a ground troop (Ferris)  
**(C) Move together to attack the front gate without losing the element of surprise

By the way (unless you pick C), what will the scout do? You can choose all of these, but each one increases the risk of discovery. The odds of success/discovery vary between options.

**(1) Observe/count troops  
(2) Search for captives  
**(3) Open main doors  
(4) Lower ropes through windows  
**(5) Search for alternate entrances**

"Ferris, you're up. See what you can find out about how many bandits there are, and where they're keeping the villagers. And if you can find another way in... Well, that'd be icing on the cake."

"Me? Well, this could be a fun change of pace... Do I have permission to kill any that get in my way?"

"Well... If need be, but remember that if you get into a fight, you're almost definitely going to be discovered, and we lose the element of surprise," Doran muses. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck!" Ferris says.

"Well, take some anyway!" Haley exclaims.

"Ha ha... Alright, then. If you insist. I'm off!"

With that, he disappears over a dune. Doran moves your forces as close to the fortress as he dares, keeping them hidden among the rolling sands. Anna's caravan is left on the road; you offer her a guard, but she refuses. "Jake and I can handle ourselves!"

You watch the fort and wait. For a few minutes, there's no sign of Ferris. Finally, you notice him creeping up on the fort from the side. He reaches the wall, and presses against it. No sign of movement from the fort. Ferris creeps around the edge of the fort, vanishing from your view again. Eventually, he makes his way to the other side. He only glances at the front gate before running up a wall and leaping into a window on the side.

Several minutes pass. Ferris doesn't reappear. There's no movement within the fortress. Fumiko cocks her head. "June..." she whispers. "Something's not right. I hear it, faintly. Fighting."

"Oh, no..." Haley mutters. "Jessup! You've still got that rescue staff, right? Let me borrow it! I've got to go get Ferris! June, I'm-"

"Wait, Haley!" Rain calls. "We can't afford to make things worse. Let's stay calm and think for a minute..."

(A) Send Haley over top with a rescue staff  
(B) Move in on the gate in force  
**(C) Send in another person/small team (Fumiko, Alyssa, Cecil)  
**  
Also, what's your first priority?  
(1) Rescue Ferris  
(2) Rescue villagers  
**(3) Make sure no one else is hurt**

"Alyssa, Fumiko, get in there and help Ferris!" you call.

"I'm going, too..." Cecil states, checking his silver claymore.

"Very well, just be careful," you tell him.

"Wait!" Agni runs up and hands an arrow to Alyssa. "If things go badly, use this to signal at us."

Alyssa and her group move towards the fort as quickly as possible. When they arrive, Cecil boosts Alyssa in through a window, and she drops a rope for the others to clamber up. For a few moments, nothing happens. Then, an arrow launches into the air, leaving a flaming trail behind it. "The signal..." Agni mutters.

"Alright, everyone, let's move!" Doran calls.

Your team advances on the fort. Just as you arrive, the doors are thrown open and Fumiko comes running out. "This way!" she calls.

Once inside the fort doors, you quickly size everything up. There are several bandits in the center of the fort, mostly warriors and berserkers, with a few rouges and sages. There are doors into the inside of the walls to either side of you; the walls themselves are wide enough for 3 troops to fight side-by-side comfortably. There are a few places where the wall juts out to form a large room, smaller structures probably used as barracks and storage. Cecil is standing in front of the door to one such building, surrounded by enemies and hacking away.

"The villagers and Ferris are in that storage room," Fumiko tells you, pointing at Cecil. "Alyssa is guarding the door on the inside. They're fine, but not if we don't hurry."

* * *

Berserkers: 8  
Warriors: 15  
Sages: 5  
Rouges: 10  
Doors into the wall (possible reinforcements): 11 - 2 on the front gate's wall, 3 on each other wall

Available units: June, Rain, Bud, Haley, Wendy, Jessup, Syrene, Agni, Dan, Walt, Jayce, Holland, John, Taika, Mary, Charon, Cynbel, Doran, Paen, Claudia, Saul, Rosalin

You need to split your group among 5 possible areas (mounted units will have to dismount to enter the walls). You can designate specific leaders for the groups, but if you don't, I'll pick the most experienced/highest ranked in that group.

- Central arena  
- Far barracks  
- Inside the wall (left)  
- Inside the wall (right)  
- Main gate (prevent enemy from escaping)

Oh, and the center is a mixture of desert and plains.

**Group 1 Far barracks: June, Paen, Doran, Rosaline, Cynbel (leader: June)  
Group 2 Center arena: Rain, Holland, Wendy, Bud, Haley (leader: Rain)  
Group 3 Main gate: Claudia, Dan, Walt, Jayce, Jessup, Taika (leader: Claudia)  
Group 4 Right Wall: Saul, Agni, Syrene, Charon (leader: Saul)  
Group 5 Left Wall: John, Marry, Fumiko, Cecil (leader: John)**

You start splitting people off into groups and barking orders. "Claudia, guard the gate. Charon, Jessup, stay here and support the attack force. Taika, Dan, Jayce, pick off any that try to run. John, take Mary and Fumiko and take the left path, we'll send Cecil your way soon. Saul, you're in charge of clearing the right side, take Agni, Syrene, and Walt. Rain, you're in charge of the center team, do what you can to thin their numbers. Holland, Wendy, Bud, Haley, with them. Everyone else, you're with me. We're going to rescue the villagers."

* * *

Initial attack survivors:  
Berserkers: 4  
Warriors: 9  
Sages: 3  
Rouges: 6

* * *

You charge in, slashing at the bandits who get in your way as you carve your way towards Cecil. He seems to be holding his own well enough, seeming to increase his morale every couple of sword strokes and ignoring several gushing injuries. You hear Paen clanking his way through behind you, and Rosalin roaring in rage as she smashes a sage's skull for hitting her with a fireball. Doran is reciting spells as he runs, but Cynbel struggles to keep pace with you, his horse occasionally slipping in the sand.

As you reach Cecil's side, he runs a bandit through. **"Think I'm just some old man!?"** As he pulls his claymore free, he attempts to greet you. Before he can get a word out, golden rings appear above him. He vanishes in a pool of light. When you turn, you see him, confused but unhurt, back with Jessup. You leave Paen, Cynbel, and Rosalin to guard the outer door, while running in with Doran to size up the situation.

Alyssa is pressed against the door on the far wall. A large amount of blood is splattered across it; for a moment, you think it's hers, but you can't see any injuries. When you continue sizing up the scene, you realize it belongs - belonged - to a pair of warriors. A half-dozen men and women sit crowded in one corner, huddled around... _Oh, gods, Ferris..._

Alyssa shouts at you as you run to his side. Doran runs over, slamming into the door beside her. "He was fighting a whole bunch of them when we found him! The idiot got himself caught!" An axe bursts through the door between her and Doran. "And there's a whole bunch of them still trying to... ungh... Get in!"

"Oh... June?" Ferris says, struggling to sit up. You can now see the gaping hole in his stomach. The villagers have been doing what they could with the supplies around them, and the entirety of his concoction is smeared around the gash, but it's still gushing blood. "Sorry... Saw these villagers. The bandits were about to... kill... gah... Had to do... something... Is Haley...?"

* * *

Use elixer?  
Current stock: 1  
**(1) Yes  
**(2) No

* * *

Doran and Alyssa are clearly unable to hold the door for much longer as it shakes more and more under the attacks coming from the other side.

**(A) Put defenders by the door, and let the bandits open it  
**(B) Same as A, but call in reinforcements from the outer door guards (choose 1)  
(C) Continue trying to hold it shut, hope the teams inside the walls get there in time

* * *

Whose perspective do you want for the left wall team?

(W) John  
**(X) Mary  
**(Y) Fumiko  
(Z) Cecil

_Well, if those guys want through that door so badly, let's make them regret that decision._ "Here..." you say to one of the villagers tending to Ferris, handing her an elixer. "Try this." You raise your axe. "Paen, I need you!"

A moment later, Paen walks in, wiping the blood from his axe. "You called?"

"They're breaking through the door. We're going to be ready for them. Alyssa, Doran, join the others on the outer door."

"That won't be necessary," Paen says with a shrug. "The bandits are much more interested in the pegasi ripping them into shreds. You should have seen that move Wendy and Bud just pulled... Anyway, you two stay and watch our backs." He takes out his elwind tome with a flourish. "You should step away from the door now. June, you can take point."

"Right," you say, as Alyssa and Doran step away from the door. Without their weight, the door now quakes under the bandit's assault. You ready yourself.

* * *

You are now Mary.

* * *

Your adoptive mother smashes through the door into the wall, and John follows in close behind her. You take a glance back over your shoulder at the other teams. June's group seems to have broken through, and Jessup's rescuing Cecil now, so he should be right behind you. Just as you're about to go in, a voice makes you pause.

"Ready, Bud!?" You turn to see that over-sized archer - Bud, was it? - riding double with his wife - no, standing on her pegasus' back? What is he...?

"Yeah! This is it...!" he responds, as Wendy charges directly at one of the berserkers. Bud fires an arrow, and Wendy causes it to surge forward with a gust of wind. The arrow strikes the berserker, and he staggers backwards. Wendy doesn't break her charge, waiting until the very last second to launch her pegasus skyward. Bud leaps off its back, slamming into the berserker. The pair slides several feet, but Bud manages to ride on the bandit's chest, his bow inches from the bandit's head. **"Yer mine!"**

Sounds of fighting from inside remind you of the task at hand. John is summoning a ball of light, launching it at a berserker as it bears down on your mother. You echo his attack with a ball of darkness, sending it through the floor. John's light ball drops down, and yours shoots up, slamming into the bandit simultaneously. The light and darkness mingle together for a moment, then shatter into a glimmering explosion of twilight. The berserker is slammed backward by the force of the blast - he doesn't get up - and the pair of warriors beside him are dazed. _That was pretty cool. If we could figure out how to do that on purpose..._ One of the warriors interrupts your thoughts, screaming as his throat is ripped out.

"What'd I mi- whoa." Cecil says, as he comes through the door. You mother perks her ears up as he arrives, distracted for a moment. "Hey, watch out!" he yells, in time for her to leap out of the way as an enemy sage comes around the corner with a fireball. You notice he still has a few wounds. As he runs past you, you raise your heal staff, and most of them stitch shut.

As you finish off the last of the enemies in the opening hallway and move around the corner, you see several about to proceed through the doors into the central yard. Looks like a good chance to cut off the enemy reinforcements.

* * *

Enemies in the wall with you:  
3 berserkers  
2 warriors  
2 sages (wind)  
1 rouge  
Enemy boss (reaver - vengeance, wrath, colossus; killer axe, tomohawk)

**(A) Stay and fight  
**(B) Retreat

You instinctively send a plume of flame tearing down the hallway. Without enough room to avoid it, one of the warriors screams in pain as John grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you back around the corner.

"Ah... What do we do here? That one looked absurdly strong..." John seems to be pondering what to do. You leave him to his hesitation, and step back around the corner. An arrow whizzes by your face. You retaliate by hurling a ball of wind down the narrow hallway. With only a few windows to escape from, the blades of wind tear into several of the enemies.

The ridiculously muscular one covers his face with his axe, roaring at you as the gust dissipates. "WHO _DARES_ ATTACK BALADEVA!?"

"Oh, dear. I suppose we're fighting, then?" you mother asks, stepping in front of you. Her ears are back and her tail is bristling. You know that pose - she's deadly serious. Cecil takes point, charging at the horde with his claymore. Mother stays behind him, occasionally darting out to pick off a bandit who oversteps his charge. John stays close at your side, focusing on healing while you stay on the offensive.

One of the sages hits Cecil with a gust of wind. When he tries to fire a second, you hit it with one of your own. Yours is stronger, and it slashes straight through his wind blade. Your mother takes advantage of the opening to pounce on him. Before she can retreat, their boss... Baladeva swings his axe down at her. She tries to jump, but it's too late. The axe seems to stop in mid-air, clanging against Cecil's silver sword, inches from her head.

Your mother leaps backwards, reverting to her human form. "Thank you," she says to Cecil with a slight bow.

Baladeva roars in anger as he turns his rage on Cecil. Cecil meets Baladeva's blade with his own, and the two lock into a shoving match. The last of the berserkers tries to interfere, but you, John, and your mother all launch spells at him at the same time. Cecil and Baladeva seem to start evenly matched, but Cecil seems to be moving faster and faster with every passing second while Baladeva's swings become more powerful with every wound he takes.

As Cecil fights, the three of you support him as best you can, healing as rapidly as possible. Finally, the reaver gives Cecil an opening. Cecil lays into Baladeva's flank, but that was exactly what he wanted. Baladeva smashes him with the blunt of his axe, and he gets knocked back into John. "Tch... We need to finish this, Mother!"

"You're right..." she says, changing into her fox form. "**Try to keep up!**" She dashes forward, leaping towards the bandit's head. The berserker falls for her feint, swinging high as she returns to the ground. She darts between his legs, biting down on his hamstring and ripping. Baladeva roars in pain as he falls to one knee.

"You... stupid..." He writhes to turn and face her. She's already reverted to her human form. She simply walks past him as he flails at her uselessly. Baladeva snarls uselessly, struggling in vain to reclaim his feet. He finally seems to regain enough composure to remember his tomohawk.

"Mother, watch out!" She turns, surprised to see the bandit raising his throwing axe. Before he can throw it, an arrow strikes him in the neck. He drops it, grasping at his throat. Finally, the behemoth falls over, dead.

Cecil lowers his bow, staggering slightly before John catches him. "That was... quite a workout. Oh, I'm not as young as I used to be..." he mutters as he takes a knee.

Your mother approaches him, and... plants a kiss on his forehead? "Well, let's continue," she suggests, leading the way down the hall.

Cecil stares after her at her in stunned silence, before leaping to his feet. "Yeah, let's..." _He certainly seems to have perked back up._

* * *

You are now June.

* * *

You shove the last of the bandits off your lance. They smashed down the door, but you managed to hold them back long enough for Saul's team to fight its way to their rear. The bandits never knew what hit them.

Everyone starts to gather back in the center of the fort. Teams have already swept through the fort, and none are left alive. Your gate guards confirm no bandits managed to get past them, and the wall teams tell you they didn't see any try to escape through the windows.

You destroy most of the corpses, but Doran insists on leaving one intact. "I wish to see whether it will become a Risen," he explains. "I want to know if they're isolated to Valeria and Carcina, or if this is happening world-wide." It takes much longer than normal, but the corpse eventually stirs. It moves much slower than any you've seen, and falls to the first volley of arrows. "Well... It appears whatever is creating the Risen has limited influence in this realm..." you hear him muttering. "Is this the extent of its power, or is it still awakening...?"

Before you can ask what he means, the villagers emerge from their prison, supporting Ferris. Before you can speak to him, Cecil grabs his shoulder. "What happened, sonny? I thought you were sneaker than that!"

One of the villagers jumps to his defense. "He saved me!" Cecil stares him up and down, then sighs, patting Ferris on the shoulder. He turns at the sound of fluttering behind him - lucky for him, as Haley tackles Ferris to the ground.

"Oh, Ferris! You big, stupid, stupid-head! Don't scare me like that...! It's not fair..." she exclaims, tearing up, and pounding on his chest.

"Gah! Easy, easy... Now you see how I felt... when you..." he mutters as he pulls her into his embrace. "Ah, nevermind. Let's just lie here for a while..." She sighs contentedly in response. You decide to give them a bit of privacy.

Anna and Jake have brought the convoy in, and begun loading the stolen goods. Most of the villagers help with the loading, but one comes over to speak with you. "I can't thank you enough for this, whoever you are. And rest assured, these bandits deserved everything you gave them, and then some. But... If it is possible... I have one more request. Please, we are simple villagers. If you can spare just a few of your soldiers to make sure we get back to our village safely..."

"Hey, you'll have Jake!" Anna says, feigning offense. "I'm already giving up my boyfriend, what more do you want from us?" Before you can ask what she's talking about, she pulls you aside. "Doran doesn't want to backtrack. Jake's going to carry their goods back in his cart, and I'll be carrying your supplies in mine. I really would appreciate it if you sent a few guards with him, just to be safe. We'll pick them up back in Sal-Aldin after we finish with this wild goose chase."

(A) Send one escort (choose who)  
**(B) Send a pair of soldiers (Jayce and Cynbel)  
**(C) Send three guards (choose who)  
(D) Send half the army (choose a leader and 10 units)  
(E) Send no one

"All right, Anna. We can't spare too many, but Jayce and... Cynbel. Their horses seem to be having trouble off the road, so it may be for the best to send them back if we're pressing out into the desert."

Anna gives you a wink. "I owe you one."

Jayce and Cynbel depart as soon as the supplies are loaded, with Jake and the villagers between them. "Catch you later!" Jayce calls as they set out into the night. Cynbel merely gives a respectful nod.

Doran orders everyone to scavenge the rest of the fort for anything valuable. The bandits had quite a stash of weaponry, but most of it is damaged or poor quality. You do find one very impressive lance hidden away in a chest. When you present it to Doran, his jaw drops. "Why did they have this..." How could they have gotten this spear?"

"What is it?" Rain asks him.

"This is the Gae Bolg... A legendary spear said to release a shower of barbs when thrown. This is... amazing. I'm sure it will help us in the battles to come."

While you decide who will wield the lance, Agni points out that the sun is beginning to rise. "We should be waiting here until twilight to set out. If I am guessing right, that will make us arrive early in the morning, before it is heating up too much."

"Very well," Doran tells him. "Tell everyone to search for some shade and stay cool for the day. That should save us some supplies. Anna, dump any empty water barrels, they're just dead weight."

* * *

Note: The Gae Bolg deals a very large amount of damage with high accuracy, but must be retrieved between uses, taking a full round to extract; if the enemy survives the attack, it must be killed before extraction. It has an unlimited number of uses. Here are your units that can currently wield it:

(A) Haley  
(B) Wendy  
(C) Walt  
(D) Jayce (choose a character to wield it until you reunite)  
(E) Holland  
(F) Cynbel  
**(G) Paen  
**(H) Save it for later

* * *

Pick... 10, I guess.

June/Wendy B  
**June/Alyssa A  
**June/Syrene C  
June/Agni C  
June/Dan B  
June/Jayce C  
June/Holland C  
June/Mary B  
June/Fumiko B  
**June/Paen A  
**June/Doran C  
June/Rosalin C  
Rain/Dan A  
Rain/Paen C  
Rain/Doran B  
Bud/Taika C  
Bud/Syrene B  
Haley/Agni B  
Haley/Holland C  
Haley/John C  
Wendy/Jayce C  
Wendy/Agni B  
Wendy/Dan B  
Ferris/Taika C  
Ferris/Mary C  
Ferris/Cynbel C  
Ferris/Claudia C  
Ferris/Cecil B  
**Alyssa/Jessup S  
**Alyssa/Holland C  
Alyssa/Charon C  
Jessup/Agni C  
Jessup/Mary C  
Jessup/Rosalin C  
Syrene/Charon C  
Agni/Dan C  
Agni/Jayce C  
**Agni/Taika B  
**Dan/Taika C  
**Dan/Paen C  
**Walt/Holland C  
**Walt/Taika C  
**Jayce/Taika C  
Jayce/Mary C  
Jayce/Cynbel C  
Jayce/Rosalin C  
Holland/Fumiko C  
Holland/Claudia C  
Holland/Saul C  
**Holland/Doran B  
**John/Taika C  
Taika/Charon C  
Mary/Cynbel C  
Mary/Doran C  
Mary/Cecil C  
**Mary/Charon A  
**Fumiko/Charon C  
Fumiko/Paen C  
Fumiko/Doran C  
**Fumiko/Cecil C  
**Charon/Cynbel C  
Charon/Claudia C  
Cynbel/Jayce C  
Cynbel/Dan C  
Paen/Claudia C  
Paen/Rosalin C  
Doran/Rosalin C  
Rosalin/Cecil C

"Agni!" Taika calls. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married!?" Taika asks, clearly annoyed. "Maybe your best friend wanted to be there, hm?"

"Oh, Taika... I am sorry, I did not think..."

"You're darn right you didn't think!" She punches him playfully in the shoulder. "So, spill! How's it feel being married?"

"Ah... It is wonderful. Like a huge weight being taken from my chest, one I did not even know was there. So much horrible has happened, but it is also means I got to meet Syrene."

"Oh, it's so romantic... Travel to a foreign country, rescue a damsel in distress, travel with her, fall in love, marry her..." Taika giggles playfully. "I wonder if my future husband's around here somewhere?"

"You do not seem to be getting along very well with the others, Taika. I notice you are not making too many friends..."

"Oh, well... Oh! Tomorrow, we'll be back home, won't we?"

"You are changing the subject..."

"I've really missed everyone. Do you think the others are back yet? If nothing else, at least we'll get to see Master Pravin!"

"Are you ready to meet him? As equals, I mean?"

"Don't kid yourself, Agni. Even if we've got enough experience under our belts to be called sages, we aren't anywhere near his level."

"True. Perhaps... Excuse me. I wish to prepare for tomorrow." With that, Agni turns with a flick of his cape, searching for a quiet corner to meditate. Taika shrugs and wanders off in search of-

As she turns a corner, she barrles into Walt. He's barely knocked back, but Taika finds the floor. "Oh! My apologies, Milady," Walt says as he offers her his hand.

"Oof... Don't mention it..." Taika says as he helps her up. "Seriously, don't. It's kind embarrassing. And I don't need Agni scolding me for not watching where I'm going."

"You really should," Walt retorts. "Though I suppose I should, as well. Are you unhurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks. You are... Walt, yes? Jayce's... partner?"

"I suppose you could call us that, we are close. We've known each other since we were children. Honestly, I don't know how he'd survive without me holding his hand..."

"Oh... So, you are... 'partners.'"

"Oh... Oh! No, we're not..."

"Hehe... Relax, I am merely joking. I've seen the way Jayce looks at some of the girls. And I've noticed your eyes straying from time to time, as well..."

Walt is becoming visibly flustered. "What? I don't... Er..."

Taika tries to hold back her laughter. "My apologies, I should not tease you so much. Goodbye, Sir Walt. And I'm sure your partner is fine with Cynbel watching his back."

* * *

"Ferris," Cecil begins.

"Oh, hey, Sarge," Ferris answers, sitting up from his nap. "Is something wrong?"

"Tell me more. About what happened to Lane."

"Oh... Boss, are you sure?"

"She was like a daughter to me. Please."

Ferris closes his eyes and sighs. "Very well, then. It was when we went to warn Antea of Cacina's invasion. We were riding double, and ran into a Risen ambush. We tried to breakthrough. Well, most of us made it, but Walt's horse reared up. He managed to get it under control, but Lane lost her balance. She'd been wounded the day before, and wasn't at the top of her game... The Risen just started pouring out of the trees, we couldn't get back to her."

"I see... Did she at least go down fighting?"

"She died with a Risen on her sword and a curse on her lips."

Cecil closes his eyes and smiles slightly. "Well, at least... Thank you, Ferris. If you'll excuse me..."

"Yeah."

* * *

Holland unceremoniously throws open the door to the armory. "Doran! Are ya in here? Come on, I've been looking all day!"

Doran steps out from behind a large crate. "Yes, Holland, I'm right here. Just going through the bandit's supplies, seeing what we can do for dinner."

"Ah, great! I'll give you a hand going through all this stuff."

"No, that won't be nece-"

"I want to! Two years, I don't see you, and this is the first chance I get to speak with you one-on-one. You really need to learn to make time for old friends."

"With all due respect, I don't really have time to be socializing while the world is burning around us."

"That's all the reason _to_ be socializing! You can't lose sight of what you're fighting for, y'know? Besides, the bonds of friendship strengthen a unit's fighting capability or... something. I remember you mentioned something like that to me a while back. So, tell me, how is it, being the commander of an entire garrison?"

"It was... stressful. Trine is a major market town, and where there's a lot of trade, there's a lot of bandits. We were always on duty, never got a good chance to rest. Never enough troops, time, or training. Once the Risen started, we were pushed past our limits." Doran sighs. "Gods, I feel like such a failure. Who knows what's happening back there right now? The area was always a hotbed, but without the knights around, and no central government to establish a new garrison..."

"Hey, calm down Doran. This mission comes first. If we fail here, it won't matter how many villagers you saved or didn't save."

"You're right, Holland. Thanks for putting things... back in perspective."

"Don't mention it! Now, as far as dinner goes..."

* * *

"Hey, June!" a voice behind you calls.

You turn around, looking for whoever just called for you. You don't see anyone, just an empty hallway. After a few seconds, you shrug. _I must be imagining things in this heat..._ When you turn back around, Alyssa is standing inches from you, a smug grin on her face. You jump back in surprise, reaching for your hatchet. To your surprise, it's not there.

"Hey, no need to be so defensive," Alyssa says, raising her hands in mock surrender. "We've got a commanding view of the surrounding area. Besides, who's going to attack us here?"

"You have a point, Alyssa. So, need something?"

"Not really, I was just... Well, it's about Jessup. Does it seem like he's been avoiding me lately?"

"Hm? I can't say I've noticed anything, no."

"Well, it's just... How do I explain it? Every time I try to talk to him, he seems to suddenly remember some urgent area. At dinner, he won't even look at me. And he keeps blushing! He's got some secret, I'm sure... I was hoping he might have told you something. You don't think he's mad at me or something, do you?"

"Why would he be mad?" you ask, confused.

"I think... I think he had a crush on Syrene, and he's upset that she and Agni... Maybe?"

"That wouldn't be a reason for him to avoid you, would it? Alyssa, for someone who seems to see everything that goes on, you sure are oblivious sometimes."

"Oblivious? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out. Look, just go confront Jessup. Corner him somewhere. Tell him how you feel about him. How you _really_ feel."

_Well, this is rare..._ Alyssa actually starts to blush. "How did you... I mean, are you sure I should?"

"Trust me," you say confidently.

"Alright, I will! Thanks, June!" As she runs off, she stops for a moment to call back to you. "By the way, Anna wants to see you!" She disappears around the corner.

You decide it's best not to keep Anna waiting. And since your axe is missing, she's the one to ask.

As you pass under one of the four guard towers, a voice makes you stop; you think that it belongs to Charon. It's accompanied by an oddly rhythmic thumping noise. "Come on, faster! Harder! Don't stop just because it hurts, or you're getting tired! Push yourself to your limits, and then some! Come on, it's time for the big finish... Come on... Yes! You did it!"

You creep up the narrow staircase as quietly as possible. Mary is standing in the middle of the guard platform, panting and covered in sweat. Charon is standing with his back to you, clapping. "Great job, Mary, that was beautiful! I knew you could do it! But seriously, you're a really fast learner!"

"Ha... Well... I had a great... teacher... Whew! I don't know how you manage to... dance so much, especially in this heat!"

"Well, for one, I'm wearing an airy dancer's outfit, not some heavy witch robes. Second, my dancing spirit keeps me cool in the heat, warm in the cold..."

"Ah, here it comes again. Asking me to wear the dancer's uniform. Well, a deal is a deal, I suppose, but I don't see why you're so obsessed with-"

"Hm? Oh! Mary, I was joking about that! Seriously. All my dancing uniforms are for men, they wouldn't even fit you!"

"Oh... Ha... Well, to be fair, it's still less revealing than what many modern dark mages wear. Though I've always preferred the traditional robes..."

You sneak back down the stairs; the pair doesn't notice you. As you leave, you think you hear Mary. "How about we do a duet sometime?"

* * *

Mary has unlocked the dancer class! It will be available the next time your army reclasses.

* * *

Doran gathers everyone for an early dinner. Agni and Taika have prepared a traditional Terranus dish. Most of your army looks at it hesitantly at first, but once a few of your braver troops start eating, the rest join in with gusto. Your favorite is the spiced bread - spiced to perfection, compared to the searingly hot meat. Agni explains to you that in order to preserve food in the intense Terranus heat, they rely on using a lot of spice and salt in their dishes.

You notice Dan and Paen conversing at the far end of the table. "So, you're Dan, aren't you? Claudia was speaking of you the other day. Not many Carcinans in our little party, are there?"

"No, Milord."

"Don't talk much, do you?"

"No, Milord."

"Bah, stop calling me 'Milord.' No point standing on ceremony. Just 'Paen' or 'Your undeniable eminence' will serve. So, your mother was Valerian, was she not?"

"Yes, Mil- sir."

Paen sighs. "Close enough. So, how'd you end up in the Carcinan army?"

"My mother moved to Carcina after marrying my father, though we occasionally went to visit family up north. I had several younger siblings, so I had to get a job to help support our family, especially after..."

Paen waits for several seconds. "Well? After what?"

"I'd rather not speak of it more, Milord. It is not pleasant dinnertime fare."

"Very well. But I want to hear more, later. I've several questions about the opinions of the common soldier."

"Yes, M- sir."

After dinner, you follow Paen. You find him climbing the stairs to the guard platform. "King Paen!" you call after him.

"Ah, June. Come, talk with me for a while," he says, continuing up the stairs. You follow him. "Something on your mind?" he asks you.

"I... noticed you asking Dan about 'the common soldier' earlier."

"Yes?"

"Well... I wanted to ask you. What's it like to be... y'know...?"

Paen studies you for a moment, eyebrow arched, before throwing his head back and laughing. "Why the sudden interest, Girly?"

"No reason, I'm just curious!" you say defensively.

"Well, it's usually rather dull," Paen admits. "Sit in a chair, pass judgement on a few cases the court sends your way, sign papers, have people kiss your arse all day... It gets old fast. I'll admit, I've been having a blast these last few days. A chance to actually get out and flex my muscles a bit. Can't let my skills get too rusty, you know? Plus, I can't very well rule my people if I'm not willing to fight for them. And it's good to get some perspective of what my troops are going through."

"Oh, I meant... what's it like to be the Voice."

"Oh, that! For a minute there..." he shakes his head. "It's kind of like having an imaginary friend, I suppose. Or being insane. Grima's usually pretty quiet, but I occasionally hear this great booming voice warning me about some impending disaster or something. Even Grima didn't predict the Risen, though..."

"But I thought Grima hated humanity?"

Paen shrugs. "Maybe he feels a bit penitent? Perhaps he gained some respect after humans managed to kill him? Honestly, I think he probably just doesn't want to let anyone else destroy the world, he wants the pleasure of doing it himself, or perhaps one of his tribe."

"His tribe?"

"Well, there aren't exactly a ton of dark dragons left, but they aren't extinct. And a handful of people still bear their blood, descendants of dragons long dead. I have a few drops of Medeus' blood, for example. Not enough to make me a manakete, but enough to make me stronger than most. Anyway, it looks like it's near time to march. Come, Girly."

* * *

Fumiko finally catches the scent she's been searching for. "Ah, here you are," she says as she steps into the armory. "I've been searching for you. You weren't at dinner, so I wanted to bring you some of the leftovers."

"Oh, thank you... Sorry, I just wanted some time alone."

"Ah, I see. Well, I wanted to thank you for the other day. I let my guard down too early."

"Yeah, that'll get you killed. It's not the enemy you see that gets you. I've lost more comrades to backstabbing than anything else, I think."

"Oh, my, is your line of work really that dangerous?"

Cecil shrugs. "I kill people for a living. Only natural that some of those people, or their friends, would want me dead."

"Do you have many enemies?"

"None that I could name, which makes it all the worse. If I knew who to watch out for... Then I'd probably be so focused on them, that I'd forget to watch out for anyone else. Can't afford to get tunnel vision, a mercenary must always remain vigilant. Know what and who is around you, at all times."

"That sounds like a wise philosophy, though a tiring way to live."

"It can be. That's why you need a few people close to you that you know you can trust with your life. I recently found out I lost one of those people..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Fumiko stares into the distance. "I know how you feel... If you'll excuse me." With a slight bow, she steps out of the room. "Oh, and we'll be leaving soon!" she calls back.

"Thanks!" Cecil shouts back. As soon as Fumiko leaves earshot, she sighs heavily. She can hear Cecil doing the same.

* * *

Jessup searches desperately for his knife. He finally finds it laying beneath one of the guard towers. "Oh, thank goodness... I was afraid I'd lost it." As he slides it back into its sheathe, a noise behind him makes him turn as he pull it back out. "Oh, Alyssa! You startled me...!" he says, sheathing his knife.

"And you went right for your knife. Just like I taught you. Good, little bro- Jessup."

"I asked you not to call me little brother anymore, Ali..."

"Sorry, force of habit," Alyssa admits. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about, well, us. Is something bothering you? I feel like you're avoiding me lately, and it... hurts."

"No, I'm not...! It's just, well... I was thinking about what you said. About needing to be strong to protect the ones you love. I'm terrified, so terrified, every time we fight. But I have to, because I want to protect everyone. But I'm not, I'm not strong enough, not even to protect..."

"Protect what?" Alyssa asks.

"To protect... you!" Jessup yells, his face turning bright red.

Alyssa nearly chokes. "Protect... me?"

"I love you, Alyssa! But until I'm strong enough to protect you... Will you... Will you promise to wait for me to get stronger?"

Alyssa pauses for a moment. "It's a two-way thing, Jessup. You have to be strong enough to protect me, and I have to protect you. And you do protect me, just by being with me. I feel so much stronger having you around, someone I love watching my back."

"Someone you... love?"

Alyssa grins knowingly as she reaches into her pocket. She glides forth, slipping a ring on Jessup's finger before he can react. She offers him a second ring and her ring finger. "Yes. I'll make you a promise, if you'll make one for me. Stay with me, Jessup. Now, until the moment we die..."

Jessup laughs lightly as he slips the ring on. "Til death do us part..." he mutters. Alyssa interrupts his thoughts with a kiss. Jessup reacts with surprise before leaning into her embrace.

* * *

End of chapter 15

* * *

Before you set out to march, you remember that Anna wanted to speak with you. You find her trying to cram as much of the bandit's ill-gotten gains into her cart as possible. "Anna..." you begin. "You realize most of these things are probably stolen, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't steal them! Er... And what I'm doing now isn't stealing, either! It's looting! I think..."

"Right, well. Since we don't have a way to know where these bandits stole everything from, and we definitely don't have a way to distribute it, I suppose you may as well take it. Better than leaving it to rust, I suppose."

"Exactly, June! I knew I liked you. Oh! That reminds me. I borrowed your hatchet; Jake and I had a look at it before he left. We sharpened it up for you, and Jake added some extra weight to it. It should be more effective against armor now."

* * *

June's hatchet has been strengthened!  
June's hatchet now deals 1.5x damage to armored units!


	20. Chapter 16 - Lost Treasures

Chapter 16: Lost Treasures

* * *

As you march through the desert, Marth struggling to keep up with everyone, you become increasingly distressed. There are no landmarks, nothing but sand stretching as far as the eye can see. In the cool night air, you feel fine, but once day comes... Paen keeps assuring everyone that they're on the right path, Doran keeps looking anxiously at the map, and Agni and Taika march well ahead of everyone else, occasionally turning to shout some encouragement back. Finally, the sun begins to rise, as does the temperature.

By early morning, you can feel yourself getting a bit faint, despite drinking plenty of water. Several other members of your group are showing obvious signs of fatigue. Just when you're about to suggest turning back, Agni stops in his tracks, before turning to face your group. "We're here!" he announces. Before you can ask what he means, he seems to disappear before your eyes.

Taika rolls her eyes. "It's an invisibility spell. Extremely high level light magic. It took a team of 12 archsages several days to finish, but it still persists centuries later. It's how our school has remained safe for all these years." She draws a pair of lines in the sand, several feet apart. "Make sure the wagon passes between these lines, and you wyvern riders may want to watch your heads." With that, she disappears as well, though you can still hear her voice. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

You hesitantly guide Marth forward. Suddenly, a large rock with a massive opening appears in front of you. Taika waves you in, and you can see Agni lighting torches as he descends into the darkness. You look back over your shoulder; your friends are still there, though they look a bit distorted. You guide Marth into the cave, as the others follow behind you in a line.

The dark tunnel descends at an uncomfortably sharp angle. Eventually, it starts to level out. In the distance, you can make out a faint glow. As you get closer, you realize it's an opening into a colossal chamber. The first thing you notice is a massive crystal in the ceiling lighting the entire room. There is also a large lake, and several large patches of crops grow in and around it. A few animals, mostly yaks, are shambling around. An elderly man in a pure white robe approaches you from a small tunnel in the back.

"Welcome, welcome..." he says, with a feeble voice. "Ah, Agni, so good to see you again, my son..." Agni bows respectfully. "I see you have completed your journey... Congratulations."

"No, Master. I now see that my journey will never be complete."

"Oh ho ho... Well said, well said... So, who's your pretty young friend here?" he asks, circling around you. Marth snorts defensively.

"Her name is June, Master. A knight who serves no country."

"Ah, how interesting..." he mutters. He eyes each of your friends as they come in, and Agni introduces them in turn. He takes particular interest in Rain. "One of Anri's descendants..." he mutters, before she even comes into view through the dark hallway.

Once everyone assembles in the room, looking around with incredulous stares, the old man addresses them all. "Greetings and well met, my friends. I am Master Praven, the... shepard, shall we say, of those who study here. I have been expecting you for quite some time now; it seems you took a detour on the way here."

"We stopped to deal with a bandit named Baladeva," Doran explains. "His men had taken the population of a small village prisoner."

"How unfortunate..." Praven begins. "For those men to have gone beyond redemption... Well, no matter. You come because of the Risen, yes?"

"That is correct," Paen states.

"We need the Fire Emblem," Saul adds. "The Awakening must be performed."

"You seek to use the legendary blade, then?" he asks, looking at Rain. She nods. "I see. Well, that is not the only option open to you, I will say." This time, he stares at Paen. "But it is still one worth taking. I will retrieve the emblem for you. In the meantime, you also seek information, yes?"

Doran snaps to attention. "Yes, anything you can tell us-"

Praven silences him with a single finger. "I can guide you to the source of this evil, but I will not be able to tell you anything about it. But a tome, buried deep under our school many centuries ago, should be able to tell you something. I warn you, however, it is well-guarded by spirits of the long dead. If you wish for their knowledge, you will need to pass their challenge."

"Master..." Taika begins.

"Ah, yes..." Praven sighs. "Very well. Because the fate of the world is at stake... We have several powerful artifacts which may aid you. But I warn you, they are all guarded, and you will need to seek them out at the same time. Take care not to spread your forces too thin, but know the guardians will only allow you to take so many warriors into each challenge. The tome of darkness holds the information you seek, but I will also allow you to seek the tomes of light and nature."

(A) Decline searching for any of the tomes  
(B) Only seek the dark tome  
(C) Only the light  
(D) Nature only  
(E) Light and dark  
(F) Light and nature  
**(G) Dark and nature  
**(H) All three

"We'll go for the dark and nature tomes," you say confidently. No one argues.

Praven nods slowly. "Very well then, young one. Agni, Taika, please guide them to the vaults. The pair bow low, then lead you into a small, dark tunnel. Your riders are forced to dismount; Anna agrees to tend to the animals while you gather the tomes. Your monks light the way as you descend the stone stairs carved into to tunnel. You lose track of time descending the stairs, and decide to count them on the way back up. A few minutes, an hour... However long it takes, you finally arrive at the base of the staircase. A short tunnel leads to another crystal-lit chamber, much smaller than the last. Three stone doors are visible on the far end. A sun is carved into the left door, a flame into the right. The center door has no markings. As you approach the doors, a shade appears before you.

The pale shade has no definitive figure, though it seems to be human. You aren't sure if it is man or woman, young or old; it almost seems to be shifting between them imperceptibly quickly. It speaks in a language you don't recognize. Agni responds in what you assume to be Terran. After a few exchanges, he turns back to you. "I have told him we will be claiming the dark and nature tomes sealed here. He says we may be taking nine warriors into each arena, where we must defeat... Ah, Taika, what is the word?"

"Legends, would be the closest word in their language. Fallen heroes. Ones who have connections to the weapons in question."

"This is going to be tough..." Doran says. "But I assume this means we'll be fighting mages, mostly?"

Agni relays the question. The shade responds, and Agni shakes his head. "Mostly, mostly likely. But some of those close to them may also be coming."

* * *

Available units: June, Rain, Bud, Haley, Wendy, Ferris, Alyssa, Jessup, Syrene, Agni, Dan, Walt, Holland, John, Taika, Mary, Fumiko, Charon, Doran, Paen, Claudia, Saul, Rosalin, Cecil

**Dark: Leader – June  
Alyssa, Jessup, John, Mary, Fumiko, Cecil, Agni, Syrene  
Nature: Paen, Rain, Holland, Saul, Taika, Bud, Wendy, Haley, Ferris**

You decide to take Alyssa and Jessup, John, Mary and Fumiko, Cecil, and Agni and Syrene with you. You approach the door with your team in tow, and it rises as you approach, the stone grinding against its frame. Alyssa smiles as she places a hand on your shoulder, then gives you a slight push. You stumble in, less than gracefully. There is nothing but a large, empty room. As the last of your friends funnels in, the door slides shut behind you. As the door slams to a close, six figures begin to materialize before you.

On the left is a thin man in a fuschia tunic, wearing a magnificent cape, black on the outside, red on the inside. His red hair falls just below his shoulder, and a red glow is visible on his forehead. He smirks at you as an efiminate figure appears beside him. The female wears a similar cape, and a dark dress, a deep slit revealing her thigh-high white boots. Her pale hair is tied in a ponytail. She appears downtrodden, clinging to the red-haired man.

On the right, a man in a deep blue robe with a red sash tied around his hips appears. His purple hair slightly obscures the glass monocole he wears. He wears a slight smile, unlike the smaller shade that takes shape beside him. A young, green-haired girl appears beside him, wearing a simple blue shirt, white skirt, and blue cape. She seems almost excited to be here, wearing a giant smile.

In the center, a pale young woman appears, with long, lavender hair that trails the floor. Her elegant, flowing dress matches her hair, and a deep purple cape completes her outfit. Behind her, the final shade is taking shape more slowly than the others. Finally, it solidifies, but remains impossible to discern. A dark purple robe covers all but half of its face; you can feel the power radiating from her. The girl with the long hair steps forward.

"I am... Sophia. Who are you? Why... have you come here?"

Agni answers. "We are seeking the tome sealed in this cave."

"I see..." she begins. "Very well... Pass our trial... and you may claim your prize..."

"Who are they?" you whisper to Agni.

"Einherjar," Agni answers. "Spirits of the long-dead. Mighty warriors, left for guarding our treasures."

"Heh... My name's Julius," the red-haired man answers. "It's only right for you to know the name of the man who will kill you!"

The girl behind him steps forward. "Please, do not underestimate them, my prince..."

"Ha! Don't worry about them, Ishtar! Let's have a competition, shall we? Whoever kills their leader wins." You think you see a slight smile appear on the girl's face.

"Please forgive them their brashness," the man on the right asks as he sizes you up. He pauses when his eyes meet Mary's. "My, a fellow dark mage? I would love to speak with you about your discoveries."

"Canas! This isn't the time for that!" the little girl admonishes.

"Ah, yes, yes. Right as always, Nino. Perhaps after our battle?"

The girl with the lavender hair signals for silence. "Well then... Shall we begin?"

The figure in the back remains still.

* * *

Victory: Defeat ?

(A) Split your forces 3-3-3  
(B) Try to force the enemies into one cluster and fight 9-on-6  
(C) Send smaller teams to delay the others, while focusing on the right (Canas/Nino)  
**(D) Same as C, but focus on the left (Julius/Ishtar)  
**(E) Blitz the figure in the back

Unless you choose E, you need to decide:  
(1) Fight the boss like a normal enemy  
**(2) Try to avoid her until the others are gone**

"John, Mary, go keep those two busy. Fumiko, distract that one. Cecil, back her up, but don't fight that one in the back unless you absolutely have to! Everyone else, we're taking down the braggart over there!"

"You think so?" he taunts.

"I won't let you!" Ishtar yells simultaneously.

Fumiko leaps in front of Sophia, fangs bared. Cecil stays behind her, readying his bow. Mary and John intercept Nino and Canus. Agni, Syrene, Alyssa, and Jessup follow you as you attack Julius.

"Fool!" he yells. As you attack, you feel your strength sapping away. You throw your hatchet, but he simply bats it away. "You can't defeat the power of Loputousu!" Syrene looses an arrow while he's distracted, but Ishtar leaps in the way. She yelps in pain as it strikes her shoulder. Julius' laugh turns into a snarl. He shoves past her, focusing on Syrene. "You... How dare you raise your hand to a god?"

Before you can react, a ball of darkness appears. A dark serpent launches out of it, headed straight for Syrene. It clasps her in its mouth, hurling her into the air. She cries out, either in pain or fear, as it disappears back into the _**æ**_ther. She returns to the ground with a resounding thud. Agni and Jessup are between Julius and Syrene before you can give an order, healing her.

"Go!" Agni yells at you.

You turn back to Julius, your hatchet reappearing in your hand. You throw it again, with a similar effect. This time, the serpent lunges at you when Julius summons it. Knowing what to expect, you manage to leap out of the way at the last second, but Ishtar follows Julius' attack with a giant ball of lightning that you weren't expecting. As the electricity crackles through your armor, you can feel your muscles rapidly seizing and releasing. The sensation is gone as quickly as it appeared, but it leaves you feeling even more drained than before.

Alyssa seems to appear out of nowhere behind Julius. She grabs his hair, ripping his head back and exposing his throat. She slides her dagger unceremoniously across his neck. **"No one hurts my little sister..."** A thin red line appears from the wound, gradually becoming thicker and thicker. He turns, mouthing something, but no words come. He raises his tome, but can't form the words he needs. He collapses to his knees, still reaching for Alyssa, his face an expression of rage.

"No... NO!" Ishtar screams. She struggles to reach Julius, but he throws her off, still scrambling for Alyssa. He manages to grab the scruff of her cloak, but no longer has the strength to fight. His shade dissolves, turning into a dark mist and fading. _"NO!"_ Ishtar whirls around on Alyssa. She fires her lightning spell again. Alyssa tries to avoid it, but stumbles on Julius' not-quite-dissolved remains. She yells as she collapses to the ground. You manage to raise your lance, charging at Ishtar's exposed back. She whirls around, and your lance barely grazes her side.

She hurls her spell at you again, and once again you feel the pain coursing through your body. This time, however, you also feel a familiar warmth as Jessup heals you. Agni unleashes a pillar of flame, which Ishtar doesn't avoid in time. Syrene, rising to her feet, throws a dagger that embeds itself in her chest. You manage to bring your axe up in time to swat the tome from her hand as she prepares to fire again. Slowly, she begins to fade, as Julius before her.

You look in on the other groups. Fumiko and Cecil are keeping Sophia on the defensive, while John and Mary seem evenly matched with Canus and Nino.

"Show me what you have discovered in your journeys!" Canus calls to Mary as he throws a ball of shadow at her. She evades, and counters with a pillar of shadowfire. "Ah, Luna, the spell of choice for fighting a mage..." As he talks, he dodges easily. Nino steps up, casting several small fireballs at Mary's feet. John shoves her out of the way as a pillar of flame erupts beneath her.

When the flames clear, he counters with a ball of light, cast towards Nino. She shrugs off the blow, and Canus patches her up. Mary heals John's burns at the same time. The quartet return to their standoff. Eventually, Mary spots an opening. "He wants to see what we've learned, John? Let's show him..."

She throws a ball of darkness into the ground. John seems confused for a second, until realization clicks in his eyes. "Right!" he yells, throwing a ball of light upwards. The two move towards Canus.

"Wh-" is all Canus has time to get out before the two collide. He's sent reeling backwards by the dazzling explosion. Nino shrugs off the attack instantly, countering with a gust of wind. Instead of the normal green coloration, the wind has a blue hue. As it swirls around Mary, her body begins to encase in ice.

**"Naga, help us!"** Jessup calls. A faint, warm wind stirs in the underground cave. You feel a bit better, and your friends seem to be recovering a bit as well. Fumiko tackles Nino out of nowhere, slashing her. You notice Sophia beginning to fade the same as Julius and Ishtar as Cecil runs to help Fumiko.

"Nino!" Canus yells, recovering and trying to run to her aid. Cecil stops him with his tomohawk. Finally, only one shade remains.

The mysterious purple-clad figure still stands perfectly still near the back of the room. Finally, it speaks. The voice is decidedly female, but... something is off about it. It almost sounds like another person is whispering in the background, echoing her words. "My... friends. Why have you...?"

The girl begins to change before your very eyes. The purple cloak seems to meld into her skin, segmenting into small plates of armor. Her figure distorts. She becomes larger and larger, her features warping. A flash of light blinds you for a moment. When your vision returns, a giant, royal purple dragon stands before you, its figures accentuated with red. Its serpentine eyes stare at you. You instinctively take a step backwards, as it unleashes a ferocious roar.

An unfamiliar voice echoes in your ear. At first, you can't make out what it's saying, but suddenly, it becomes clear. _"Heed me, child. Your strength alone will not avail you against the dragon of darkness..."_

"Who...?" you ask, looking around. None of your friends are speaking, aside from the words needed to cast healing spells. They back against the door. The dragon stands its ground on the far side of the room.

_"I can give you the strength to defeat this dragon. Accept my challenge, if you will show me your strength... I will allow you to bring two of your compatriots... Do not fear, you will return in time to save your allies..."_

* * *

Available units:  
Alyssa (seriously wounded)  
Syrene, Mary (moderately wounded)  
John, Fumiko (slightly wounded)  
Cecil, Jessup, Agni (unwounded)

**(A) Accept the challenge (Jessup, Cecil)  
**(B) Fight the dragon head on  
(C) Fight the dragon, surrounding it  
(D) Custom plan

Well, it looks like A, with Cecil and Jessup, wins. Y'know, it sure would be a dick move to cut away from this action right about now. Just leave June staring down a dark dragon with a mysterious voice calling to her.

...So, who's leading the other team?

**(A) Paen  
**(B) Rain  
(C) Saul  
(D) Taika


	21. Chapter 16 - Flames in the Darkness

Chapter 16+A: Flames in the Darkness

* * *

As the stone doors slide up, you delay for a moment to allow June's group to enter. As they start entering, you proceed into your own. A sharp turn to the right leads the path into a large, stone arena. You collect your bearings as the rest of your group funnels in. The room's big enough for cavalry to fight comfortably, perhaps even wyverns or pegasi. Another of those bright crystals hangs from the ceiling, illuminating the room with a pale glow.

As your group finishes entering, the door slams shut and nine wisps swirl around. You're excited for a moment, until three of the things reveal themselves to be horses.

"Einharjar..." your Terranus mage whispers under her breath. She seems to be surprised. Reverent, perhaps? No matter. Legendary warrior or no, they're between you and your goal.

The first of the spirits takes the form of a scrawny, dark-haired girl on one of the horses. She doesn't look particularly impressive, but her sword certainly does. The dark-haired, dark-suited man who appears on the horse next to her looks to be a bit more tempting fare, but still... _Oh, what's this?_ You notice they both clutch to golden tomes. _Ah, mage knights. Perhaps I was hasty in my judgement._

"Challengers? It has been many a year since my last opportunity to fight alongside my sister."

"You had that opportunity, brother, and you cast it aside in the name of duty. Be grateful fate places us on the same side this time."

"You'll have to forgive the bickering couple over there," a voice from the far side of the room states. Another of the shades has revealed itself as a blue-haired, white-caped man, wielding a brave axe, on the final horse. "Name's Lex, and our friends over there are Olwen and Reinhardt. And this here's my buddy, Azel."

A red-and-white mage shifts into existence beside him. He merely nods respectfully at you as the final two shades reveal themselves. Dark cloak, black hair, green tome. Another wind mage, nothing special. **Do not underestimate that one. Observe his brand...** His forehead has a strange mark. _A brand? That would make him half-laguz. Perhaps he's... Hm?_

The final shade begins to reveal itself. You attempt to hide your excitement. Long, red cloak, blue, spiked hair, headband. Giant, golden broadsword, wielded in one hand. _This just got interesting._

You step forward to greet your opponents. "Greetings. I am Paen, king of Carcina."

"King Paen, huh? I'm Ike, leader of the Greil mercenaries. I've gotta say, your armor looks rather familiar."

"You refer to the Black Knight, I assume? Your duel with him is legendary. I must admit, this is quite exciting for me. A chance to duel with Ike, to test how far I've truly come..."

"Heh. I don't know who you are or why you're so interested in me, but you look pretty strong. And I never turn down a challenge."

"Ike. Do not underestimate him," the mage behind him admonishes. "We should be cautious here. They outnumber us."

"You're right, Soren. Still, if possible, I'd like to go one-on-one with that one."

"Bah, let the numbers fall where they are! I want my chance to spar with the mercenary-turned-general. ...Gods, I wish the Girly could be here, you would have much to talk about, I'm sure," you mutter. "Listen well!" you announce to your friends... "Do as you please, but allow me the pleasure of fighting that one."

"King Paen," a feminine voice calls from your side. "Perhaps you should get a hold of yourself, and actually consider strategy?" Rain chides. "He's not the only one we need to defeat, you know."

"She has the right of it," Azel confirms. "You must defeat us all if you wish to obtain this power."

"There, see? Even the ghosts think you're acting childish. Now, what are your orders?" Rain asks. You notice Saul chuckling behind her. When you glance at him, he realizes what he's doing and looks away nonchalantly.

**(A) Stick with your plan, you want that duel** **(Rain leads)**  
(B) Split your forces evenly among the three groups of enemies  
(C) Have a few people harry the others while focusing on the left group (Olwen/Reinhardt)  
(D) Focus on the right group (Azel/Lex)  
(E) Focus on the center (Ike/Soren)

"Bah! I won't pass up this chance, it's once-in-a-lifetime! Rain, you have command. Duel me, Ike!"

"Very well. Soren, don't interfere. I'll leave command to you."

"King Paen..."

"Ike..."

It's too late for arguments. The only thing in the world right now is the man before you. So, how to do this?

(A) Silver sword  
(B) Steel axe  
(C) Arcwind  
(D) Gae bolg (close-range)

Note: Gae bolg's ability activates when thrown. If you don't choose D...

(1) Throw it immediately  
(2) Throw it after weakening Ike  
(3) Throw it only as a last resort  
(4) Don't throw it

**Custom: Start with arcwind, use Gae Bolg if Ike closes the distance**

You start the fight by hurling an arcwind at Ike. He leaps back, and counters with a shockwave, flung straight from his sword. You know you can't avoid it, but you manage to bring your shield up in time. The shock of the impact runs down your arm - it's as if you actually got hit by the sword itself. You rip your shield to the side as you hurl another gust of wind, this time anticipating Ike's dodge. Instead of leaping back, he charges you head-on. Not expecting such a risky maneuver, you don't react in time. Even in your thick armor, the impact hits you like a ton of bricks, and that sword slams into your side before you can recover.

Taking advantage of the force of the blow, you let yourself be knocked back a few feet as you rip that lance off your back. If Ike's going to fight with a powerful ancient weapon, it's only fair to respond in kind. Ike's charge leaves him off-balance, and you manage to stab at him. He barely manages to avoid the worst of the blow, but you still graze his flank.

"Not bad..." he mutters. "But let's see how you handle **this!**" He hurls his blade into the air. Leaping after it, he catches it in midair, slamming down towards you. You raise your shield skyward, and the blow glances off. Before you can even lower your shield, he backflips out of the way, slashing deep across your chestplate. You can feel blood running into your shirt, though there's no sign of damage to your armor. _Oh, this just keeps getting better..._

"Nice trick... but **now it's my turn!**" When Ike backflipped away, he gave you all the space you needed to hurl your lance. As you throw the gae bolg, Ike leaps out of the way - not far enough. A gust of wind seems to blow from nowhere, correcting your lance's trajectory slightly. It bites into his stomach, and he doubles over in pain. He screams as spikes seem to erupt from his skin. But... _He's still standing!?_

"I'm not... done yet!" Again, he throws his sword. You aren't going to fall for this trick again... You catch the downslash with your shield, jumping back just as it impacts. The second swing finds only air, and you've already finished reciting your spell. As Ike lands, gusts of wind surround him. As they come together, he momentarily disappears in a flash of green. When you can see him again, he is on one knee, barely holding himself up with his sword. "Well... fought..." he manages to squeeze out, before dissipating into a purple haze.

You let yourself fall as you reach for your concoction. You need to hurry up and stop that bleeding. "Here, let me help you..." a familiar voice says. You feel the glow of a healing staff as Saul starts healing you and Rain undoes the latches to your chestplate. You'd almost forgotten there was a battle raging around you. As you look around, you see most of your team is badly wounded, but none of them are corpses. There's no sign of the other einharjar. Looks like the Lady pulled it off well enough.

A small section of stone on the far wall slides open. An altar rests behind it, with a single orange-and-red bound spell tome. You reclaim your feet, retrieve the gae bolg, and move to claim your prize. Rain protests. "King Paen, please don't-"

"Bah, I'm fine," you cut her off. "It's not like we're in any danger, anyway. Hold on to my armor for a minute." As you step forward and place a hand on the tome, you can feel a warmth spreading up your arm. This book positively radiates power... You pick it up, and scan through it. "Forblaze... A powerful spell indeed. Who wants to help me try it out?"

"King Paen!" Saul protests. "You can't just test things out on-"

"I jest, I jest. You've all earned a rest. I'll let one of the slackers outside volunteer. I'm sure Claudia would let me, if I but asked her..." Catching the look Rain gives you, you hold your hands up in mock surrender. "I wouldn't, of course."

The stone door you entered through begins to raise again. "I suppose it's time to leave, then?" Taika asks. As if in response, two of the shades begin to reform. The scrawny mage knight, Olwen appears beside Taika, and Ike before you. You reach for your lance, but he stops you by jamming his sword into the ground.

"Peace, friend. You're a powerful warrior, indeed. I can tell you've a long road ahead of you. Perhaps I can make it a bit easier." With that, he vanishes, but the sword remains. _He means to give me Ragnell? How is this possible...?_ You return your lance to its sling, touch the sword hit. It doesn't fade. The blade begins to glow, lightly at first, then brighter. You grasp it with both hands, pulling with all your might. You can feel the wound in your chest reopening with your efforts, and some of the others gasp - Saul merely sighs - but the sword slowly slides free. You hold it aloft. Its weight is immense - Ike made it seem almost light.

"Thanks," you say to the air. You clutch your chest. "And know I'll wear this scar with pride."

You almost forgot about the other shade. "Only a select few can use this tome," she is telling your mage. "It is a weapon passed down through my family, but I shall teach you the secrets needed to wield it." You notice Taika holding a tome you don't recognize.

"Thank you..." she begins. "Ah, the rest of you should go. I will join you in a few moments." With a shrug, you lead the rest of your group out. As you approach the door, you hear an earthshaking roar, even through all the stone. You think you you heard it coming from the center chamber. You hurry to the antechamber. The center door's still closed. Everyone's staring at it, worried looks on their face.

_Tsk. That was fun and all, but I should have been with June. Sounds like she may be in trouble..._ "Bah, I'm sure they're fine!" you boast. "They're with Girly!" Everyone looks a bit calmer. Even if you're a worried, you certainly can't show it. _A good leader inspires their troops, even when - no, especially when - they have doubts themselves. Still, that roar... Could it have been a dragon? June's strong, but dragons are on a whole other level._

* * *

End of chapter 16+

* * *

Taika received Dime Thunder as a unique weapon!  
Paen received Forblaze!  
Paen received Ragnell!

**Aside: Ragnell was given to Ferris, Forblaze was given to Agni**


	22. Chapter 16X - The Berserker

Chapter 16x: The Berserker

* * *

You are June again

* * *

"I accept your challenge!" you call out to no one in particular. Several members of your team, the ones not busy healing people, look at you in confusion.

_Very well. Enter..._ With that, a section of the floor caves in. You can see a faint red glow emanating from below. You approach it cautiously.

"June, what are you doing!?" Alyssa calls to you.

You hesitantly look back at your group. "I have no idea..." you admit. "Cecil, Jessup, follow me!" With that, you leap into the hole.

"June! You aren't-" Alyssa calls after you. Jessup looks at her in fear. "You don't have to go, Jessup..."

He shakes his head. "No, I... If June needs me, I'll be there to support her..." With that, he cautiously approaches the hole, eyeing the dragon cautiously.

Cecil stands dumbfounded for a moment. "These crazy kids are going to be the death of me..." he mutters, as he leaps in behind you.

You land on an uneven black stone platform. The heat seems to strike you all at once. As you look around the room, you see an altar in the middle of a lake of flames. The room itself is a mixture of magma and dark stone. You step out of the way as Jessup lands beside you, screaming as he falls. You pull him out of the way as Cecil lands right behind him. You here a crashing sound from above; looking up, you can see the path has caved in.

"Welcome," a voice greets you. Looking up, two men have materialized beside the altar. One wears green armor. You think it's the armor of a hero, but its design is ancient. His face is hidden behind a heavy helm. The other wears bright blue armor, with a thick red cape. Both are sporting large axes. "I am Kaim... If you wish for power... you must prove yourself to us..." the one in green says.

"I'm Hector, lord of Ostia. Former lord, I suppose. Like he said, if you want the power to slay dragons, you're going to have to show us you can use it first." With that, the blue-haired man hefts his axe toward you. A pillar of flame shoots from the floor between you - it looks like this entire platform is unstable. You see some places are a bit darker than others, including the spot that was just engulfed in flame. You decide to try to force the pair onto these spots whenever possible.

* * *

Hector - Great Lord - wolf beil - pavise, aegis, luna, rightful king  
Kaim - Hero - tomahawk - wrath, sol

(A) June attacks Kaim  
**(B) June attacks Hector  
**(C) June supports with her bow

**(1) Cecil attacks Kaim  
**(2) Cecil attacks Hector  
(3) Cecil supports with his bow

(W) Jessup attacks Kaim  
(X) Jessup attacks Hector  
(Y) Jessup supports with magic  
**(Z) Jessup supports with healing**

****  
Hector and Kaim will prioritize whoever attacks them (with June then Cecil most preferred if they all attack the same target). If you don't have someone attacking one, then he'll attack randomly.

You open the fight with a lunge at Hector. He dodges vertically, leaping high above you despite his heavy armor. His axe flashes silver as he drives it down onto your head. Your armor barely reduces the force of the blow, and you stagger backwards, glad it didn't cleave your skull open. "Still alive?" he taunts you. "Hm. Well, you're tough, at least."

**"Please, stay alive!"** you hear Jessup shouting, as the red glow of the magma mixes with a brilliant golden aura. You can feel yourself calming down, your muscles relaxing and your wounds healing. The heat of the room seems suddenly more bearable.

Cecil intercepts Kaim as he goes for Jessup. **"You've got a lot to learn!"** he shouts, slamming into Kaim's exposed flank with his claymore. For a moment, you expect the sword to go clean through. The force of the blow drove it deep into Kaim, and for a moment you worry about Cecil managing to free his blade. As Kaim struggles to raise his axe, Cecil kicks into him, ripping the sword free and putting some distance between them.

You strike back at Hector. This time, he doesn't manage to evade in time, but he manages to lower his shoulderplate just enough to absorb the brunt of the impact. When he counters with his own axe, you easily leap back and clear it. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Cecil leaping into the air. **"You're ten years too early to beat me!"** he yells, as he brings his sword down onto the dead center of Kaim's helmet. Kaim manages a weak groan as he drops to the ground, disappearing in a now-familiar mist.

When Hector hesitates for a moment, you manage to slash across his chestplate. He grunts in pain as he falls back. Jessup hurls a fireball at him, but he manages to jump to the side. Unfortunately, the spot he leaps to suddenly erupts in a pillar of flame. When the fires dissipate, he struggles to his feet. Before he can recover fully, you slam your axe into the side of his head, as he dissolves into mist.

With the threats gone, you climb to the top of the altar. Resting on the pedestal is a massive axe, almost as long as you are tall, with a head as large as your torso. As you reach out for the axe, another shade appears before you. A large, muscular man, a berserker from the looks of his armor.

"Well fought. I will give you permission to use my axe, Armads. But know that should you choose to accept this burden, you will not die peacefully, but on the battlefield. Such is the price of this power. Should you refuse, I shall allow you to wield Armads, but its true power shall be denied you. So, daughter of man, will you accept?"

(A) Accept  
**(B) Refuse**

"June..." Jessup begins. "You don't have to do this... What's the point of fighting for peace if you aren't going to survive to enjoy it?"

Cecil shrugs. "I'd accept it. Then again, a mercenary like me is doomed to die on the battlefield anyway. I won't think any less of you either way."

You turn to the berserker. "I've come this far on my own power, and with the power of my friends. I do not need this strength."

"So be it. Take up my axe, but know its true power will be sealed." With that, the man disappears.

You slowly reach for the axe. It's heavy, much heavier than any axe you've wielded before. You give it a few practice swings. You're surprised with how easily you can control the massive weapon, despite its size.

"That's quite an impressive axe, and I'm real glad for you, but... How do we get out of here?" Cecil asks. You had been so fascinated with your new axe that you had forgotten you were in the middle of a pit of lava, or that your friends were fighting a giant dragon. Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfs you.

You find yourself back in the chamber with a very large, very angry-looking dragon roaring at you. "J-June!? Cec- Jessup!" you hear someone yelling behind you. You quickly survey the situation. Fumiko and Syrene are standing between the dragon and the rest of your group. Syrene seems to be holding her own well enough, but Fumiko is staggering and has several burn marks across her coat. John is standing directly behind them, attempting to heal Fumiko. Mary and Agni stand at the far side of the room. Alyssa struggles to stay standing as Mary heals her, while Agni prepares to fire another fireball at Idoun.

* * *

June: fully healed, midline  
Alyssa: critically injured, rearline  
Jessup: not injured, midline  
John: moderately injured, frontline  
Mary: slightly injured, rearline  
Fumiko: seriously injured, frontline  
Cecil: slightly injured, midline  
Agni: not injured, rearline  
Syrene: slightly injured, frontline

Idoun: moderately injured

* * *

Choose where everyone's going - front, mid, or rear. Aside from Idoun, of course.

**Front: June, Cecil, Agni  
Rear: Everyone else**

"Cecil, Agni, follow me! Everyone else, fall back and heal yourselves!"

You take the the front, stopping Idoun from pursuing Fumiko as she limps to the rear. Syrene hesitates for a moment before pulling back as she slips out her bow. As you heft Armads before Idoun, you see a flash of recognition in her eyes. She roars at you in what could only be rage, before lunging straight at you.

You manage to leap to the side to avoid her bite, but her claws rake your armor. You swing Armads, striking her exposed flank. The axe penetrates her scales, but not deep enough to inflict a mortal wound. With a roar of pain, she lashes out at the first thing she can reach: Agni. He leaps out of the way as she slashes at him with her claw, but she manages to catch him in her jaws. You can hear the sound of bones cracking as she bites down. Agni screams in pain.

(A) Attack Idoun's neck and head  
**(B) Attack the flank, aiming for her wound  
**(C) Go straight for the jaws (risks hitting Agni)  
(D) Tactician: Order Syrene to shoot for the eyes

"Jessup!" you shout. "Your rescue staff!" As he fumbles for the right staff, you raise Armads. You spin around, slamming the flat of the axe into Idoun's side, right across her wound. As expected, she throws her head back and howls in pain. Agni is thrown into the air as she releases him, and a second later he is engulfed in golden light. When you look back, you see him laying beside Jessup.

Idoun looks confused for a moment, scanning the room for her lost prize. When she sees him all the way across the room, she roars in anger, before rearing back. You realize she's going to try a breath attack, and you try to get in front of her. She lowers her head, launching a stream of dark smoke straight toward him before you can block it. Syrene steps in the way, her bow at the ready. She is engulfed in the darkness. Before you even have time to worry about her, an arrow flies from the lingering smoke, striking Idoun in the throat. Syrene throws her bow to one side, pressing her advantage.

Idoun prepares to fire again, but you smash one of her legs with Armads, and she loses her balance. The dark flames go wide of their target, dissipating harmlessly across the floor. Cecil slashes at Idoun's neck, but his sword seems to bounce harmlessly off her scales. With a grunt of frustration, he switches to his axe, driving it low into Idoun's other front leg. With wounds on both her legs, Idoun staggers, lowering her head for a moment. Syrene takes advantage of her lowered neck to vault onto her back. She rips out a dagger and slashes across Idoun's wings. Her wings seem to be more vulnerable than the rest of her, and the knife easily penetrates deep into them.

Idoun roars in pain, rearing back to throw Syrene off. Syrene latches onto one of Idoun's bleeding wings, hanging on for dear life. You realize that Idoun's underbelly is completely exposed by the distraction. _"The underbelly is the weakest point,"_ a voice seems to call to you. As if by instinct, you swing Armads upwards, driving its giant head into Idoun's chest. She collapses downwards with a pathetic growl. As she begins to fade, Syrene falls through her, meeting the ground with a hard impact. She quickly recovers, running to her wounded husband.

A stone wall slides upwards at the far end of the chamber. Satisfied that Agni is still alive, you go to investigate while Jessup tends to his wounds. Inside, you find a small pedestal. On the pedestal rests a single, dark-bound tome. As you reach for it, you can feel a shiver running down your spine. You glance at the cover, then flip to a random page. It all looks like gibberish to you.

"Perhaps I should be the one to examine it," Mary asks as you wander back to the others. She gently takes the tome from your hands. She briefly studies the cover. "Its name is Goetia." she mutters, as she begins flipping through the pages. "This is extremely dangerous dark magic, related to summoning and controlling demons..."

"Demons!?" John asks. "This is a monstrosity! We should destroy this vile-"

"Destroy it!?" a voice asks in dismay. "You mustn't! This book has done nothing wrong!"

You turn. One of the shades has reappeared, the dark mage with the monocle. "The power to summon demons is not one that should exist in this world!" John yells with conviction.

Mary places a hand on his shoulder. "John... We aren't going to be using this tome to summon any demons. But if one's already escaped into this world, any knowledge it offers us may give us the edge we need to defeat it. That's why we came, isn't it?" John responds with silence.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Canus clears his throat. "Yes, well. I wanted to say that move you used was quite interesting. I dedicated my life to the study of dark magic, but never thought to study its interactions with light magic. I thank you for the chance to see it. I only wish I had thought to pursue it further, but my time here is nearing an end. Miss, if I may have a brief word with you, in private?"

Mary nods, following the shade a few feet away. As the shade disappears, she returns with a solemn look on her face. John looks at her questioningly. When he finally begins to ask, she interrupts him. "He warned me to stay true to the pursuit of knowledge, not the pursuit of power."

"Hmph. Dark magic..." John mumbles. "I'm sure given enough time, he would have become like that other one, Alvis. Evil, corrupt-"

"Stop, John. I knew I recognized his name, but it took me a moment to remember. He gave his life to save a village. Time and again, I've told you. Dark magic is not evil, it's what we choose to do with it." John does not respond. "Excuse me, I must begin studying this tome. There is much in here." She begins walking towards the exit as the stone door rumbles upward.

* * *

John and Mary gained the skill Antipode!  
Antipode - small chance to trigger when John and Mary attack the same target. Deals heavy damage to one target and dazzles surrounding enemies.

* * *

Your group exits, Syrene and Jessup carrying Agni between them. You're greeted with worried expressions from everyone else. "We heard roaring..." Doran begins. "What happened in there?"

Paen makes a beeline for you. "Gods, Girly, what is that monstrosity strung across your back!?" Several of the others look questioningly at the giant axe on your back.

"Armads," you answer.

"Armads? One of the weapons used by the divine crusaders. The berserker's axe, I believe... But, why was it here?" Taika asks.

"I do not know," Agni answers. "But it was a miracle for it to have been. Without it, we may not be alive now."

"Why don't we take this discussion upstairs?" Doran asks. "It sounds like a lot happened in very little time, and we need to plan our next move. I'm sure Praven will be able to help, as well."

You swap stories with the other groups as you climb the stairs. When you reach the top, Praven greets you warmly. "Ah, it appears you were even more successful than I expected. I had no idea Armads was stored here. And that appears to be the holy sword Ragnell... How curious. Well, did you find something that will help you in your fight?"

You realize Mary has been silently trailing at the rear of your group, her nose buried in Goetia. "Yes..." she mutters. "Perhaps. There are a several demons listed in here, and a few are mentioned as having control over the dead. I'll keep going through everything, maybe I can find some more clues and narrow it down..."

"If we can determine what demon we're fighting, we'll gain a significant advantage," Doran says cheerfully. "Well then, Master Praven, do you have the Fire Emblem?"

Praven nods as he takes a small, golden shield from inside his robe. He hands it to Doran, who quickly passes it to Rain. "Keep it safe, Rain. It is your birthright."

Rain looks like she may protest, but Holland grips her free hand. She looks him in the eye, then nods solemnly. She fastens the emblem onto her arm.

"Well then," Doran continues. "Our next move should be to return to Sal-Aldin, then head back to Valeria to recover Falchion."

"Yes," you agree. "Unless anyone has any objections?"

Paen opens his mouth to speak, then turns and whispers something to Claudia. She looks thoughtful for a moment, then shakes her head. Paen shrugs, then says nothing further.

**(A) Ask what they were talking about  
**(B) Let it go

"King Paen? Something you want to tell us?" you ask, trying not to draw any more attention.

"Hm? Oh, I was just asking Claudia to marry me," he answers.

"Very funny. What were you really asking her about?"

"Oh, you caught me. I was asking her permission to marry you," he answers with a heavily faked sigh.

**(A) Play along  
**(B) Press the issue  
**(C) Ask later in private  
**(D) Let it go

_Well, if that's how he wants to play it._ "Oh, King Paen..." you begin, using your best small-town girl accent. "That would make me a queen. I'm just some farm girl from Valeria, I don't know nothing 'bout rulin' no countries. Think about what the people would say!"

"Bah!" he answers. "The people will love you. And since when do I care what the lordlings say? They'll respect their king's decisions, even if I have to smash some sense into them. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and you can handle yourself in a fight. Plus, you're pretty cute."

"Very funny, bu-"

"Who's joking?" he asks, stepping closer. "I may not have a ring, and I can't exactly take a knee with this giant gaping hole in my chest, but I am serious."

You nervously take a step back as he reaches you. He grabs your hand. With your open-handed greaves, you can feel his rough palm in yours as he clasps your hand to his chest. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest. _Is he really serious? Or just messing with me?_

"Why do you hesitate?" he asks. "Do you not wish to marry me? Is it because I'm a little older than you? Because you shouldn't worry about that, I age a bit slower than most. Or perhaps it's because you're leading the coalition force, worried that it might make you seem a bit biased? We can wait until after this war is done."

"I... I barely know you! I met you less than a month ago! How can you decide on something this important that fast!?"

"If I know what I want, why hesitate? I understand if you would rather wait, but I would have your answer, June."

(A) Accept  
(B) Decline  
**(C) Wait to decide later**

"King Paen..." you begin. You gently pull your hand free, and he releases it. "I... That is, you're... I mean, I certainly don't dislike you, but... That's a huge decision! The choice to spend your life devoted to only one person, body and soul! Not some choice that should be made flippantly in the middle of-"

"Alright, alright! Breath, Girly, breath! No need to tell me right away, I'll give you a few days to think on it. Just let me know before too long."

"If you two are quite finished, I'd like to continue our meeting," Doran says stoically. You are suddenly painfully aware of the dozens of eyes staring at you. "We were discussing where to go from here. As I was saying, if no one has an objection, we'll go grab Jayce and Cynbel, head to Sal-Aldin, then make for Antea."

"No objections here," Paen retorts.

"Er... No, that sounds like a good plan," you add, trying to hide your embarrassment.

"Well then," Praven begins, "you should set out shortly after dinner. I have a feeling you will meet someone who may help you on your travels. It will be a full moon tonight, so travel should be easy."

"Are you coming with us, Master?" Taika asks.

"No, my place is here, guarding the school."

"Master, with all due respect, you said several of our students have been killed, did you not?" Agni begins.

"Unfortunately so."

"Which makes up the school? The building, or the students? If it is your duty to guard your school, would you not be better served defending your students?"

Praven says nothing for several moments. "Very well, then. I will come with you. Lead the way... Sage Agni." Agni smiles widely.

* * *

New character!  
Praven  
Class: Archsage  
Skills: Lifetaker, Rally magic, Flare, Tomefaire, Healtouch, Shade  
HP: ********  
Str: ****  
Mag: **********  
Skill: **********  
Speed: *******  
Def: *****  
Res: *********  
Luck: *******  
Equipment: Aura, arcwind, physic, vulnerary

* * *

End of chapter 16/16X


	23. Chapter 17 - Winds of Change

Chapter 17: Winds of Change

* * *

After a simple meal of water and vegetables, your group sets out into the desert. The moon is barely rising above the horizon, and the air is still warm. The western sky still has a slight pink hue. Praven leads the way. "I know a smaller road not marked on your map. One used by our school. It should intersect the road you came on a bit ahead of that village."

After only a few moments of trudging through the sand, Marth seems to find better footing. When you examine the ground, you see a narrow trail of worn wooden planks that blend into the sand. Praven marches at the head of the column, surprisingly spry for a man his age.

The moon is high in the sky when Claudia swoops down on her wyvern. "Hey, there's something going on towards the west!"

"What?" Doran asks.

Praven scans the horizon. "Oh, dear... Miss, is the air much warmer up there?"

Claudia looks confused for a moment. "Well, somewhat, I suppose."

A look of realization washes across Agni's face. "Oh, this is very, very bad."

"What's going on?" you ask.

"Sandstorm," Taika answers. "Basically a giant wall of wind and sand. They range from slightly annoying to deadly. Claudia, give me a lift so I can get a better view, if you will." Claudia helps Taika up, and flies into the air.

"Just in case... Prepare for fast march, everyone!" Doran calls.

A few seconds later, Taika lands a bit ahead of your group. "It's definitely a storm, and it's big. I've never seen one appear at night, certainly none this large!"

Doran looks hesitant. "It's to the west, right? We're heading southwest, can we outrun it?"

"I'm not sure, but... Maybe," Taika answers. "At this speed, it'll be close."

"Is there any other option?" Saul asks.

Dan surprises you with his answer. "There's a rocky outcrop a good ways off the trail, to the east. Looks like it'll be big enough to provide some cover, if nothing else. I think we'll all fit."

"Can we make it in time?" you ask.

"Even with the desert slowing us down, we should have plenty of time."

"How bad does the storm look? Any chance we can just dig in and wait it out?" Paen suggests.

Taika and Claudia share a hesitant glance. "It's not the worst storm I've seen," Taika finally answers. "We can dig into the ground for a bit of shelter, but it could still do some damage, especially to our animals and supply convoy."

(A) Continue on the path at full speed  
**(B) Head for the outcrop  
**(C) Dig in  
(D) Let someone else decide (choose among Agni/Taika/Praven/Paen/Saul/Rain/Doran)

When you look to the east, you can make out the rocks Dan mentioned in the distance. They don't look too far away, even if they are surrounded by desert. "This way! Hurry! Fliers, grab the slower troops and give them a hand!"

You set out for the rocks as quickly as possible. Marth slows you down, but you still make decent time. Anna's wagon is having extreme difficulty moving, but she manage to keep it moving forward. By the time the storm is bearing down on you, the rocks are only a short dash away. Several of your units ferried by your fliers have already arrived, and are waving you towards one particularly large rock. As you circle around it, you find a large alcove with most of your horses and wyverns already in cover. A cave extends deeper into the rock, curving sharply downward. You aren't surprised to learn that Paen simply jumped in to check it out after Claudia dropped him off.

Most of you team has already followed him down. You stay behind to make sure the last few riders make it safely. As Anna drives her cart around the edge of the rock, a large gust of wind whistles through the outcrop. "That was a bit closer than I'd have liked," she admits. "But we made it. Where is everyone?"

"They went into that cave," you answer.

"Cave? That's not a cave. That's a hole." Anna says worriedly. "I'd rather stay out here and keep the horses company... Well, if you guys are still alive in a few hours, send someone out to swap places with me." With a wave, she starts going through her inventory. With a shrug, you step into the cave.

To your surprise, it really is more of a hole, like Anna said. After a few feet, it curves straight downwards. For a moment, you wonder where everyone went, until you notice a ladder jutting out of the ground. Hearing the rest of your group ahead, you begin to descend.

At the bottom of the shaft, you find everyone spreading out. Some are setting up sleeping rolls, others are preparing simple meals. Doran approaches you. "June, Praven says the storm's probably going to last a good while, so we're setting camp here until tomorrow evening."

You nod. "Good idea."

You look around the area. The walls are carved stone, very obviously man-made, but in a state of disrepair. A few fallen pillars line the area. You notice a pair of chests, but they're already empty.

"Are you sure we're alone in here?" you ask Doran.

"As far as we can tell, this place seems to have been abandoned for years. I sent some people to scout the area. There's only one path further in, but the scouts say it leads to a very large antechamber with a bunch of branching tunnels... Well, I'd rather not risk any scouts getting lost. Better to just set out a night watch and have everyone sleep with their weapons, right?"

"Could we just sit in the alcove instead?"

"Well, there's not enough room for everyone. We can still shelter our troops from the wind well enough, but we'll have to wait out tomorrow's sun without as much shade."

**(A) Agree, set out a watch  
**(B) Disagree, send out scouts (choose up to 5)  
(C) Disagree, GTFO

* * *

Choose 10.

June/Wendy B  
June/Syrene C  
June/Agni C  
June/Dan B  
June/Jayce C  
June/Walt A  
June/Jayce C  
June/Holland C  
**June/Mary B  
June/Fumiko B  
**June/Doran C  
June/Rosalin C  
Rain/Dan A  
Rain/Paen C  
**Rain/Doran B  
**Rain/Rosalin C  
Bud/Taika C  
Bud/Syrene B  
Haley/Agni B  
Haley/Holland C  
Haley/John C  
**Haley/Mary C  
**Haley/Charon C  
**Haley/Wendy X: Small-town retirement  
Aside: X supports were added as an additional way to change character endings**  
Wendy/Agni B  
Wendy/Dan B  
Wendy/Jayce C  
Wendy/Fumiko C  
Ferris/Taika C  
Ferris/Mary C  
Ferris/Cynbel C  
Ferris/Claudia C  
**Alyssa/Syrene A  
**Alyssa/Agni C  
Alyssa/Holland C  
Alyssa/Charon C  
Jessup/Agni C  
Jessup/Jayce C  
Jessup/Mary C  
Jessup/Rosalin C  
Syrene/Charon C  
Agni/Dan C  
Agni/Jayce C  
Agni/Praven A  
Dan/Holland B  
Dan/Taika C  
**Dan/Claudia A  
**Dan/Rosalin C  
Walt/Holland C  
**Walt/Taika B  
**Jayce/Taika C  
Jayce/Mary C  
Jayce/Cynbel C  
Jayce/Rosalin C  
Holland/Fumiko C  
Holland/Claudia C  
Holland/Saul C  
John/Taika C  
John/Paen C  
John/Saul C  
Taika/Charon C  
Taika/Praven A  
Mary/Cynbel C  
**Mary/Paen C  
**Mary/Doran C  
Mary/Cecil C  
Fumiko/Charon C  
Fumiko/Paen C  
**Fumiko/Doran C  
**Fumiko/Rosalin C  
Charon/Cynbel C  
Charon/Claudia C  
Charon/Doran C  
Charon/Rosalin C  
Paen/Claudia C  
Paen/Rosalin C  
Claudia/Doran C  
Saul/Rosalin C  
Saul/Praven C  
Doran/Rosalin C  
**Rosalin/Cecil C**

"Haley?" Wendy asks. "Have you decided what you're going to do once all this is over?"

"Hm... Well, I was thinking of asking the archbishop if he could pull some strings to keep Ferris on as a permanent Holy Knight mercenary type of thing. You think he would do that? He seems really nice."

"I'm sure he would, but..."

"Is something wrong? Oh, you wanted me to ask what you were doing! OK, then. Wendy, what are you and Bud doing later?"

"Well, Bud's been talking about rebuilding Hearthstone. I think he's got his heart set on it, really; moving back in to his old home and reopening the farm. But, I can't just leave the Holy Knights, can I?"

"Why not?" Haley asks, cocking her head.

"Because! ...I can't just renounce my oath, you know. What's the point of oaths if people just break them left and right?"

"Life on a farm, hm? I bet you'd really enjoy that. And to just abandon your husband? Well, I suppose if you got a permanent assignment to Trine, it's only a three hour trip every day." Haley switches her head, cocking it to the other shoulder. "Hmm..."

"Haley? What's that look? I know that look, Haley. What are you plotting?"

"Oh, nothing," Haley says flittingly. "I've got to go, I'll talk with you later."

"Haley! Come back here, Ha-" Wendy calls after her, before tripping over a poorly-placed sleep roll.

Haley bounds off, slowing to a stop when she's put most of the camp between her and her pursuer. Before she can seek out her husband, she notices a shadowy figure sitting in the corner.

"Hey, Mary, what are you doing all on your lonesome?"

"I'm reading the tome we found in that underground vault. The one a dragon almost ate us over?"

"Aw, don't be such a Grumpy Gus. That book'll still be there in the morning! Or afternoon. I'm kind of losing track of time with all the spelunking we've been doing lately."

"I'm not grumpy, and my name's not Gus. This book could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Doran entrusted it to me, and I can't let him down."

"Aw, don't you think he'd be disappointed if he knew you were letting it get in the way of you making friends? I mean, part of the reason you joined up with us was to meet new people, right? How are you going to do that with your nose in a tome all the time?" Haley continues her assault, not letting up long enough for Mary to respond. "Oh, I know! Why don't you come take a ride on Fare?"

"We can't exactly fly around with this sandstorm raging..." Mary points out.

"Oh... Well, raincheck. Er, sandcheck. If you want to experience new things, you definitely have to add flying to the list! The wind in your hair, the feeling of-"

"Alright, alright. I'll go with you sometime. Just promise you'll take it nice and easily, no showing off or anything. Fair enough?"

"OK, deal! I'll hold you to it!"

* * *

"So, Gloomy, found anything useful yet?" a deep voice asks. King Paen clanks up to Mary, crouching down beside her.

"I would be doing much better without you standing in my light, or the constant stream of people coming to interrupt me."

"Is that any way to speak to your king? Even if you live in Sefa Forest, you're still in Carcinan borders."

"You are not my king. My village was destroyed under your father's protection-"

"You would judge me for my father's failures?"

"I would. More than that, my adoptive mother was treated as a slave in your country, under your rule." Paen's smile quickly fades into a full frown. "Don't pretend you didn't know it was going on, the laguz slaving."

Paen remains silent for several minutes. "I knew that some of the nobles were keep mysterious... pets. Every time I tried to investigate, the animals would mysteriously disappear. Do not presume to speak to me as if I did noth-"

"Save it. Whether or not you tried, you failed. I will not forgive you just because you put forth some token effort." Paen begins several sentences, ending them all abruptly. Finally, he sighs and begins to walk away. "I'm about a quarter of the way through. It's taking me a while to translate this script, and riding on a bouncing wagon didn't help. I'm picking up the pace now that I can sit and see it clearly. Let Doran or June know, please." With that Mary, no longer acknowledges his presence.

* * *

Walt is setting up his sleeping roll as Taika sneaks up on him. "So, how's my favorite Holy Knight?" Walt stops for a moment to look over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you again. Here to tease me some more?"

"Well, I was thinking about it, but that right there took all the fun out of it."

"Well, that's for the best," Walt says, finishing his task. "So, what were you really wanting to talk about?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you minded if I slept over here tonight. It would make me feel so much safer having a big, strong knight in case anything happened."

"Oh, hang on. Give me a minute," Walt says, holding a finger up for quiet. "OK, um... Ah, I've got it! Only if you'll help me pitch my tent."

Taika stares at him in stunned silence for several seconds, before turning away.

"No, milady, I'm sorry, I meant no offense, I was just... Ah, pretend I never said that! I shouldn't have been joking with a lady like that..." He notices her shoulders are twitching. "Er... Lady Taika? Are you alright?"

She turns back around, obviously trying to hide her laughter. "Snrk...! I'm sorry, it's just... Oh, gods. You shouldn't make jokes like that. It sounds so horrible coming out of your mouth." After she takes a few seconds to calm herself. "Ah-ha... But in all seriousness, I was going to ask to trade shifts with you for night watch."

"Ah, of course. That's perfectly acceptable. Just... In return, promise you won't tell anyone I said that."

"Oh, that's no fun. Well, fair enough, I suppose." With that, Taika excuses herself with a flippant wave.

* * *

"Your eyes are like two black pools of... tar," Dan says, hesitantly.

Claudia bows her head. "That was atrocious. If you actually spoke to a woman like that, she'd either run, or stab you in the stomach."

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with this," Dan answers in annoyance. "I was fine with the general etiquette lessons, but why do I have to practice complimenting people?"

"Because, you've got potential. You're a diamond in the rough, so to speak. A knight should be able to hold his own both on the battlefield and in court. And a large part of dealing in the court is kissing people's a-"

"I don't see what flirting has to do with that."

"It's good practice! If you can keep a clear head dealing with a beautiful lady such as myself" - Dan snorts, and Claudia gives him a piercing glare - "you can deal with the royal pains you'll meet as a knight. Besides, aren't knights supposed to be all heroic and romantic?"

"Maybe the knights of lore, but us real knights are more concerned about not getting killed in combat. How'd you get so good at this, anyway?"

"King Paen trained me personally. Well, he was still a prince back then, but he convinced the royal family to take me in, and raise me like one of their own. He never has told me why he took such a risk on some beggar girl, but... Why am I telling you all this?"

Dan shrugs. "No clue. But now that you mention it, I really don't know much about you, aside from the rumors that go around."

"What rumors?"

Dan shrugs again. "Things that the common soldiers tell each other. Most people call you the King's violent little shadow."

"Oh, do they, now?" Claudia laughs lightly. "Not the worst nickname. Well, speaking of nicknames, let's get back to it."

* * *

"So, Ali, you and Jessup are finally together, hm?" Syrene asks teasingly. "Took you long enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alyssa responds haughtily.

"Oh, come on! Even when we were kids, I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. I mean, you and I were close friends, but you and Jessup were... um... I don't know that there even is a word for it. Inseparable, maybe?"

"Was it that obvious that I had a crush on him?"

"Yes, and it was just as obvious how he felt about you. I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out."

"I... actually thought he had a crush on you..." Alyssa admits.

"Really? Oh, Ali... You're normally so... great at reading people! How could you have been so oblovo-... oblivious?"

"So... To be clear, did he?"

"No... Well, maybe a little one, but never anything like what he had for you. It was always going to be you."

* * *

"Hey, Rain," Doran begins, finally managing to catch her by herself. "I never had a chance to really congratulate you."

"Oh, Doran! Thank you so much."

"I'm sure the two of you will be really happy together. You and Holland have always gotten along so well. Remember back in training, that time he painted the back of the commander's armor, and you didn't say anything to her while you were helping her put it on?"

"Oh, yes. I got in so much trouble that day. If Holland hadn't confessed, I might have been kicked out..."

"And now we're the ones who will be training the next generation of knights. My, how times have changed..."

"Speaking of change, Doran..." Rain's voice takes a harsh turn. "Why did you never tell me you saw my brand?"

"There's a lot I never told you..." Doran mutters. "Er, I figured that if you were going to the extremes of changing by yourself, that you wanted to hide it."

"So, you admit that you were in the women's-"

"I was lost! Really, I thought it was the armory!"

"You? Lost?" Fumiko joins the group. "I can't imagine how that could happen," she says sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"With how disorganized you are, it's a wonder you're able to find anything in that coat of yours, much less find your way around."

"Those two things are completely unrelated," Doran counters. "I know exactly where everything I own is. And my sense of direction's improved significantly since I was young."

"I notice you always stop to consult maps and compasses when we're travelling."

"So, maybe it's not that my direction improved so much as I learned how to cope," he says with a shrug. "Either way, it works. I mean, which is better, to be naturally good at something, or, through effort, become good?"

Fumiko sniffs slightly. "That almost sounds like something Vine would have said..."

"Oh... Oh! I'm sorry, Fumiko. I didn't mean to... um..."

"Ah, it's not your fault. Just promise me that we'll win, that we'll stop whatever's summoning these Risen, that he didn't die in vain."

"We will," Doran says confidently.

"Definitely," Rain adds, putting her arm around Fumiko's shoulder.

* * *

"That's quite an impressive axe you've got there," Cecil says, lifting Garm into the air and giving it a few swings. "You could cleave quite a few skulls with this, methinks."

"Can and have," Rosalin replies with a wink. "Not much better than that there. It's called Garm, after that ol' legendary mutt."

"This is Garm, huh? How'd you wind up with a legendary axe?"

Rosalin laughs. "I may not be much anymore, but I used to be one o' the most feared pirates of the Golden Sea!"

"Wait, you're... Rosalin... You aren't Blood-stained Rose, are you?"

"Aye, I might've been called that, years and years ago."

"I've heard quite a few stories about you. But all of a sudden, it's like you just vanished."

"Well, that'd be because me crew mutinied, tried to kill me. Complained I was lettin' too many of our captives leave alive. I ain't much for needless bloodshed, but some of our crew disagreed. They thought they'd succeeded, too, but a few of me loyal boys kept me alive. Since then, I'd been keepin' me head down."

"Fascinating..." Cecil says, starry-eyed. "I'd love to hear more sometime."

"Aye, I've got plenty o' tales for passin' the hours," Rosalin boasts. "I think we're sharin' a watch shift, yeah? I'll spin ya a good yarn later."

* * *

The night ends, becoming morning. In the gloom of the cave, with only your torches and a small circle of light, it still feels like night. Your exhausted troops are scattered about, sleeping. Only you, Fumiko, and Syrene remain awake, standing guard.

"What's wrong, Fumiko?" you ask. You'd noticed her sitting off by herself. She usually flits around, chatting with people. To see her completely alone is a rarity. When you noticed her tail hanging limp and ears lowered, you knew something was wrong.

She turns as you approach. "Oh, hello June. I was just thinking about my dearly departed husband."

"Oh, Fumiko... I'm so sorry. If I hadn't ordered him to-"

"Don't do that to yourself, Sweetie. He was a warrior to the end. He would have hated for you to command him to hide in the rear while others risked their lives fighting." She sighs. "Such a fool... But a noble fool. My fool."

"You said he rescued you from slavers, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. He was always doing things like that. Rescuing travelers from bandits, destroying monsters so they couldn't attack nearby towns..."

"Why did he do all this?" you ask.

Fumiko shrugs. "For all the years I knew him, I never understood. Any time I asked, he would try to explain, but he could never..." She looks into the distance. "He explained it as 'someone has to,' but when I asked why that was, he would look at me, or at Mary. I suppose-"

She stops, ears perking to attention. "Is something wrong?" you ask.

"I thought I heard something."

"Like what?" you ask, raising your torch to peer into the darkness of the tunnel. Syrene comes to join you, curiosity painted on her face.

"I'm... not sure. I think it came from that central chamber..." She leaps to her feet. "I smell something. Something... bad. I can't explain it, it's just... wrong." You aren't sure, but you think you can make out some subtle movement, just outside the torch's light. You took your plate armor off earlier, and left armads with it. You still have your leather armor and hatchet. Fumiko and Syrene are fully armed and ready.

(A) Investigate together (June/Syrene/Fumiko)  
**(B) Send one scout out, have the others on standby (June/Fumiko)  
**(C) Start waking the others, quietly  
(D) Shout for everyone to wake up

You decide you should go to investigate, but you want back-up ready. "Syrene, start waking people up. Subtly, if possible. Fumiko, lead the way." Syrene acknowledges your orders with a curt nod, and Fumiko removes the kerchief from her ears.

As you advance, you can't shake the feeling that something is with you, just outside of your sight. Fumiko is constantly squinting and sniffing, her ears alert. "Something's... not right. I'm feeling a bit strange, it's almost like... I can't explain it, June. I know something's there, but I just can't quite make it out." You notice her whispering is interspersed with stutters and strange enunciation. Her tail has slipped out from under her dress and her hair is completely on end.

Finally, the narrow path opens into an antechamber, as large as a moderately-sized fort. As Doran mentioned, you can vaguely make out other openings to side caves: one to the left, and two to the right. As you raise your torch high and peer into the darkness, Fumiko suddenly groans, clutching her head. "June... Something's... very wrong here..."

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong here. Just a perfectly natural experiment," a voice calls from the darkness. A torch springs to life in the center of the chamber, revealing a lone man. His white hair and suit are a stark contrast to the dark cave.

"Who are you?" you ask.

"My, but isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking someone their name? Especially when you barge in on them unannounced."

You hesitate for a moment. "I am June. I apologize, we were seeking shelter from the storm and thought these caves were empty."

The man seems to perk up significantly, excitedly strolling over to you. "Ah, that's much better. I am Dr. Hyde. A pleasure to meet you, truly," he extends his hand politely. You notice Fumiko baring her fangs and recoiling slightly. "Ah, and who is your lovely friend here? A member of the fox tribe, if I'm not mistaken. Magnificent, I'm sure she will provide excellent data." He punctuates the last statement with an excited clap.

"Er... Data?" you ask. "I'm not sure I follow you... Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I could explain to you about my group's motivations and goals, prattle on for hours, really. But in a few moments, it's not going to matter to you. All you need to know is that I'm testing out a new toy. A powder that makes people go insane, but loyal to one master - though it seems to have a more pronounced effect on laguz, to the point of locking them into their shifted forms. It has quite a bit of potential, but I needed to test the effect on humans before using it in my world."

"What... what kind of... ungh..." Fumiko is clearly beginning to struggle. You offer her an arm as she loses her balance, but she rights herself.

"I truly can't believe my luck. First that fool of a dragon plays right into my hands, then... Well, I'd rather not mention our last fight. But ever since I popped over to this world, everything's turning up Jeckel." With an ominous cackle, he raises a hand into the air. "Your friends will provide plenty of information about the powder's effects. I think I'll test out how it affects the subject's combat abilities with you." Nine wolves appear in the torchlight behind... whoever this insane person is. As you reach for your hatchet, your vision flashes red, just for a moment. You look to Fumiko. She seems to be barely holding herself together, a pained expression washing across her face as she readies her tome.

* * *

Victory: Defeat Jeckel _or_ Eliminate all feral laguz _or_ all units escape.

Defeat: Allied units wiped out.

-Special conditions-

Berserk gas - Each round has an increasing chance to inflict the berserk for 1 round. Unit's odds to resist are based on resistance, luck, and number of supported units nearby. The gas will dissipate quickly once Jeckel is defeated.

Escape route - If you choose a strategy that causes you to run from this battle, each round your three weakest/most vulnerable units will escape up the ladder to the surface, starting when June gives the order to retreat. Once on the surface, units will be safe from the gas' effect, but unable to continue helping in combat.

-Boss information-  
Jeckel/Hyde  
Class: Alchemist (unique)  
HP: 18  
Str: 8  
Mag: 17  
Skill: 14  
Spd: 13  
Luck: 18  
Def: 13  
Res: 33  
Skills: Flare, Teleport (chance to automatically nullify all incoming damage and change range)  
Special weapon: Stonehenge

(A) Blitz Jeckel  
(B) Stand your ground with Fumiko while calling for reinforcements  
**(C) Guard the tunnel entrance while Fumiko retreats  
**(D) Grab Fumiko and run

"Fumiko, can you run?"

"Y-Yes, I think so..."

"I'll buy you some time to escape," you say, moving slowly for the exit. The wolves respond by baring their fangs and slowly approaching.

"Make a break for it on my signal..." you whisper. Jeckel eyes you curiously, a sneer plastered on his face. "And tell everyone..."

What's you strategy here?

**(A) Have you main army meet you while you hold off the wolves** **(low-res units retreat)**  
(B) Fight the wolves long enough for Fumiko to warn everyone, then retreat and fight at the tunnel entrance  
(C) Fight the wolves as long as possible while people begin escaping

By the way, make a list of anyone you want to keep out of the fight. Once they retreat, they can't come back, but they're safe from the gas. Not sure how I'll handle the voting on this bit, so hopefully, there'll be a consensus.

"Tell anyone with low resistance to get out - Dan, Charon, Rosalin. And tell everyone else to hurry back! And bring Armads!"

Fumiko nods at you groggily, then takes off running. You ready your axe. Hyde smiles. "Oh, going to stand and fight, are you? Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be hunted down? Well, this is actually preferable, I suppose."

The wolves snarl as they begin to close around you. You put the cave entrance behind you, vowing none shall pass. One of the wolves bumps into another, and it answers by snapping at its brother. The two get into a short battle with each other. As fast as it started, it ends, and they turn their attention back to you. Hyde sighs in the background. "That's the problem, so far... The powder makes everyone act insane, and they obey for the most part, but they occasionally snap and turn on their allies. Not exactly ideal, but that's what testing is for, isn't it? Perhaps if I add some mandrake root to enhance the hallucinogenic effects... Ah, but listen to me prattle on. I should let you get back to being torn to shreds."

Doing your best to ignore the stream of taunts and insults coming from this insane doctor's mouth, you weave in between a pair of wolves as they lunge, managing to nick one's flank with your hatchet. A third pounces on you from the side, but you manage to throw it off before it can pin you completely. Four of them are fighting amongst themselves, while the last two seem to be contemplating how to attack. As one wolf comes about and leaps again, you mange to throw your axe as you dodge and hit the unprepared wolf behind it. The wolf recoils in pain, but leaps back into the fray quickly enough. As your axe appears back in your hand, you raise it just in time to catch a wolf's bite. While you grapple with one, another slashes across your exposed back with its claws. Your leather armor does nothing against its razor-sharp claws.

You feel yourself growing more desperate. _I just have to stay alive a little longer... Fumiko's got to have made it back by now, and since Syrene was getting everyone ready..._ Another wolf feints high, then comes in low and grabs your ankle. It shakes its head violently, and you are ripped off your feet. As it continues to rip and tear, you can feel its teeth tearing through your leather boots. A second wolf lunges at your neck. You drop your axe to catch its jaws in your hands, holding it mere inches from your throat. You can feel your rage building. With a roar, you twist the wolf's neck, and send it crashing into the wolf on your leg. You can feel the impact run up your leg, hear a snap as it flies off. As you struggle to regain your feet before the other wolves can encircle you, your leg gives out beneath you.

_Not here... Not...__**now!**_ You force yourself to your feet, vaguely aware of the mad cackling and clapping resonating throughout the chamber, and completely unaware of the pain in your broken ankle. You dash forward, slamming your axe into one wolf, and another, and another, no longer thinking about form, technique, or accuracy. All you care about is dealing damage. The wolves are whirling around you, attacking you. Attacking each other. You lose track of how many you hit, how many are injured, your own injuries. More wolves than before? You aren't sure. Suddenly, you feel disoriented, bright light. Wolves look... different. Human. Can't control. Slam axe into one. Axe taken away.

The last thing you remember before passing out is a dark-gloved fist flying at your face.

* * *

Choose a new perspective.

(A) Doran  
**(B) Rain  
**(C) Saul  
(D) Claudia

* * *

You are now Rain.

* * *

"Claudia!"

June falls to the ground, bloody and obviously horribly injured. She'd swung at Paen, and Claudia had lept in the way. Then punched her in the face.

"Don't worry," she answers while rubbing her fist. "She'll be fine in a few hours."

"Was that really necessary? She was clearly not in her right mind..."

"That's the second time she's turned her axe on my king. Next time, I won't let her off that easily. Besides, looks like she needed a rest."

"It's fine," Doran says. "We didn't have time to deal with her ankle, so this works out pretty well." You hadn't noticed that her leg was torn and bloody before Doran pointed it out. Still, you feel pretty bad...

You feel a familiar pat on the shoulder, and a familiar bristling against your ear. "I'm sure she's fine, Sweetie. We've got bigger things to worry about." Holland points to several wolves coming down the tunnel.

"Rain, you've got the most tactical experience here. Take command," Doran orders.

Fumiko whines beside you. "Don't forget about that powder... It's not as thick in this tunnel, but I can feel it spreading... It's getting worse. If we don't hurry, we're all going to... ungh... end up like June...!"

* * *

Wolves in the tunnel: 10  
Enemies in the antechamber (visible): 2 wolves, Hyde

(A) Take a defensive stance, let them come to you  
**(B) Push forward through the tunnel to end things more quickly  
**(C) Try to cut your way to Hyde  
(D) Forget fighting and retreat

"We aren't going to last long in this gas," Doran mutters.

"Then we take to end this quickly! Holland, on me. Ferris, Haley, Cecil, Fumiko, King Paen, Claudia, we're taking point. Everyone else, watch out backs, and stay safe!"

Drawing your rapier, you lead the charge forward. The sound of heavy armor plates crashing behind you signals that your betrothed is right behind you. Your team crashes headfirst into the charging wolves, shoving several back. A pair run past you, but you slash a third across the face as it leaps for you. Holland joins you with a thrust of his spear, forcing it to retreat.

Of the other charging wolves, seven are stopped by your vanguard. You follow up, chasing the one you've injured and dispatching it with a lunge. A second one latches onto Holland's arm. He yells in rage, attempting to throw it off. Before you can help, Haley frees him with a slash of her blade. Two of the wolves are distracted when they bump each other, fighting each other long enough for Fumiko to burn them with her magic. Cecil finishes one with his claymore, but quickly turns on your own group. With an enraged roar, he hurls a tomohawk at you. Holland steps in the way, the axe cluttering uselessly off his armor.

"Ungh... Sorry!" Cecil yells. In his distraction, the second wolf tackles him from behind. Before it can bite into him, Fumiko transforms and slams into it from the side. The two go rolling in a ball of fur and teeth. Your main group rips the two apart and barrages the wolf.

You realize that while you were watching Fumiko, Claudia and Paen had hacked through another two wolves, while Ferris and Haley managed to defeat one. Ferris has a large claw mark running across his chest, but Haley's managed to stop the bleeding. The remaining four wolves retreat to the antechamber, joining with another four underneath the torch. They form a wall around the man in the white suit.

As you enter the chamber, you take stock of the situation. "I don't see any more..." Alyssa announces.

"Me neither," Walt adds. "Looks like it's just those ones with that guy."

"If the wolves aren't attacking him... I don't know who you are, but I assume you're an enemy?" Doran asks him.

Hyde shrugs. "I am a man of science, and you are my test subjects. If I considered you enemies, I would annihilate you all." With that, he takes a pouch from his pocket, and throws it into the air. A fine, red powder pours from it, and you can feel the air becoming heavier. The room flashes red for a moment. You tighten your grip on your blade, but relax when Holland places a hand on your shoulder. "Well then, shall we continue this experiment? This new formula should offer me a bit more control."

He snaps his fingers, and the wolves form a tight circle around him. You notice Fumiko starting to walk towards him, still transformed, as if in a daze. "M-Mother! What are you doing!?" Mary calls. Fumiko turns at the sound of her voice, then stops between your two groups. She seems to be struggling against some unseen force.

(A) Charge, focus on the wolves  
(B) Charge, focus on Hyde  
(C) Charge, attack both  
**(D) Stand your ground and try to lure the enemies in  
**  
(1) Ignore Fumiko, try to avoid her if she attacks  
(2) Let Mary try to convince her  
**(3) Restrain her while she's distracted (Claudia/Paen)  
(4) Order her to retreat (can choose another option)**

While Fumiko hesitates, you signal to Paen with a grasping and pointing motion. He responds to a nod, then subtly gestures to Claudia to follow. He creeps towards Fumiko, with Claudia close at his heels. As soon as Fumiko's attention snaps towards him, he sprints forward. A fireball appears over her head, and hurtles at Paen. He charges through it.

Fumiko leaps to avoid him, but he darts to the side as well. Claudia bursts out from behind him, catching her completely by surprise.

Your heart skips a beat when you see the axe in her hand, hear her scream. She swings at Fumiko, delivering a deep slash to her flank. Before you can react, Paen grabs Fumiko by the scruff of the neck with one hand, and hurls Claudia away with the other. She stands as if waking from a dream. At the same time, Hyde catches your attention.

With a disdainful wave of his arm, he signals the wolves to charge. Paen, clutching Fumiko protectively, stands his ground. Claudia leaps to her feet beside him.

You estimate the wolves' speed and the distance to Paen. If you made a break for it, you could probably get to him just before the pack. You wonder if Paen could make it back to the main group while carrying Fumiko... You notice a few members of your party fighting amongst themselves, but your healers seem all but immune; they are easily patching up any wounds.

(A) Send everyone to countercharge the wolves  
(B) Send the vanguard to cover Paen's retreat  
**(C) Send the vanguard to attack the wolves while the main group protects Paen  
**(D) Hold positions

(1) Order Paen to fall back (to the main group)  
(2) Order Paen to retreat (to outside)  
(3) Order Claudia to fall back  
**(4) Order Claudia to retreat**

You point your blade forward. "Charge!" you scream, as you take point. As you run, you start adding more detailed orders. "Claudia, get Fumiko out of here! Saul, back Paen up! Vanguard, on point! Everyone else, defensive positions around the king!"

"DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!?" Paen calls back. **"I NEED NO PROTECTION!"** He hurls Fumiko into Claudia's arms, then charges forward. _This fool will be the death of me..._

Paen tackles the lead wolf, roaring like a madman. _Why isn't he using his weapons!?_ You realize he's gone berserk in time to warn the others to give him a wide berth - fortunately, he seems too preoccupied with the wolves to attack anyone else.

Claudia hesitates as you pass her, barely able to hold the barely conscious fox slung over her shoulder. "I gave you a direct order! Get out of here!" Claudia glares at you, then looks worriedly at her king. You worry she may try something foolish for a moment, but she turns and begins struggling towards the exit.

Ferris hurls a bolt of blue energy into the wolf pack, while Holland lunges at one with his lance. The beast leaps back to avoid it, then lunges at him. He quickly dashes forward and slams his shoulder into the wolf, sending it reeling. You leap onto it before it can stand, finishing it with a quick stab through the heart.

Another wolf slashes across your armor as you disengage your blade. You step back, dazed, then turn to face your attacker. Your opponent, a large, black wolf, steps back to consider you carefully as he looks for an opening. You strike first, hurling your blade into the air. **"For Valeria!"**" you shout, leaping to catch it. As you bring the blade down towards the wolf, he leaps back, exposing his chest to your follow-up rising slash. You roll backwards, feeling the wound on your chest healing quickly. Your opponent, on the other hand, falls to his side with one last pathetic howl.

You turn in time to see Taika launch two bolts of lightning in impossibly rapid succession as Walt faces off against one of the wolves. Bud holds Wendy back as she yells at another - Haley and Ferris step in to fight the wolf while Bud helps her recover. John and Jessup heal Paen as they help him disengage from the wolf he was wrestling. Agni summons a giant wall of flames and rocks, eliminating another. You notice Mary abandoned her post to help Claudia carry Fumiko out, not that you can blame her. Only two wolves survive your initial charge, and they are quickly dispatched by a wave of arrows and magic before they can rally.

"Well, that was disappointing," the white-clad man announces. "I'd hoped a pack of wolf laguz could at least survive long enough that you'd kill each other. Perhaps if I found a way to make the powder enhance natural abilities..."

"Who are you!?" you demand.

"My name is Jeckel," he answers with a slight bow. "And I thank you for the data, I suppose. But now I must take my leave." Without him adding more powder, you notice the air is already beginning to clear. Only now do you realize that everything was starting to look... red.

"You think I'm just letting you go after you tried to _kill us!?"_ Paen demands.

"And who are you to stop me?" Jeckel asks plainly. You can sense a foreboding power radiating from him.

"King Paen, the Dragon King of Carcina!" he answers boldly, slamming a fist to his chest.

"Dragon King, eh? Ha... The Dragon Emperor barely survived against me. I may have to kill you out of principle..." _Oh, this fool king really IS going to be the death of me..._

**(A) Apologize and let Jeckel go  
**(B) Swarm him  
(C) Swarm him, but only with your best available units

"Ignore him," you say, stepping between the pair. "He's just reacting to the powder. You are... not like us. Just... go back where you came from. Please."

"You-" Paen begins. You elbow him as subtlety as possible. You feel a sharp pain shoot up your elbow as it clangs off his armor. _Bad idea._

Jeckel considers you for a moment, then shrugs. "Well, I couldn't care much less what happens to this world or you fools, but I may need more test subjects some day. Very well, consider this a reward for your contributions to my research." With that, he extinguishes the torches in the room with a sweep of his hand, and seems to dissolve into the shadows.

"Well," Holland begins, wrapping his arms around you. "That was fun. But I'd like to get back to bed," he whispers into your ear.

You disengage yourself. "In a bit. There could be more enemies in those tunnels, I think it could be worth checking out.

As if in answer, you hear a faint whimpering noise coming from one of the side tunnels, but you aren't completely sure which one it originates from.

(A) Split into 3 teams to sweep the side tunnels for further threats  
**(B) Sweep the tunnels with one large group, starting with the one you most think the sound's coming from  
**(C) Return to the entrance, reset camp with doubled guards  
(D) Retreat and GTFO, burning desert sun be damned

"We need to sweep these caves. Stay together, everyone..." You notice John step forward as if he has something to ask, hesitate, then rejoin the group. "It's fine, John, go check on Fumiko. And get started with June, as well."

"Thank you, Lady Rain," he responds with a polite bow. He practically runs back towards the entrance.

You fight the urge to smile at his concern. Fumiko's wounds were severe, but it's quite heartening to see such devotion, especially considering how much he seemed to distrust her before.

You notice Agni saying a short prayer. "I will attend to these corpses so they are not becoming Risen."

"Who knows what they'd be like coming back," Syrene adds. "All... berserk and angry and... Risen -y... I'll give him a... um... hand! Give him a hand."

With the remainder of the group in tow, you head towards the tunnel the sound seems to be coming from. There are two entrances side-by-side, but the noise seems to be a bit louder from the left. _It almost sounds like... crying?_

You hesitantly take a few steps in. Holland stands on one side of you, holding a torch. Paen stands on the other, holding an axe. In the distance, you can barely make out a shape, partially hidden behind a rock. As you cautiously approach, the whine becomes desperate whimpers as the creature backs away from your group as far as possible. You realize it is a jet black wolf, female from your first impression. As it rubs against the back wall of the small tunnel, its whimpers become a desperate growl. Her fur stands on end, teeth bared.

"Hold, Lady Rain." Archbishop Saul steps in front of you. "Do not scare it further."

"Back..." a deep voice echoes across the walls. "Stay back...! I'll... I'll kill all of you! _Stay back!_"

**(A) Send most of your group away, sheathe your weapons, try to calmly speak to the beast  
**(B) Leave the creature, but post a few guards right outside the tunnel (choose 3, all units besides Jayce, Cynbel, and June available)  
(C) Offer it some food  
(D) Kill it!

You sheathe your rapier, and wave at the small horde of heavily armed soldiers behind you. Most of them depart, though Holland and Saul remain with you. Paen lingers for a moment, before announcing he's off to check on Claudia and June. The wolf continues to stand in a defensive stance, but the growling stops.

"Peace, we mean you no harm..." you begin.

"Lies!" the wolf responds. "I saw what you did to my packmates... You slaughtered them!" The snarls return.

"They attacked us!" Holland answers. "We ha-"

"They had lost themselves," Saul says, silencing him. "They were under the control of a madman."

"Then why did you not kill the one controlling them!? You could have saved them! You could have..." The wolf collapses to the ground, whimpering and whining.

Saul steps forward cautiously. You move to stop him, but he waves you off. He slowly approaches the wolf, before kneeling beside her. She looks at him with fear in her eyes, but does not move. "I am sorry, but they were too far gone. All we could offer them was the relief of death... If you wish to say your farewells, we can offer you a few moments to pay your respects. Will you come with me?"

The wolf slowly picks itself up and follows him to the antechamber, tail between her legs. Syrene and Agni are still gathering the corpses in one pile. The wolf stays close behind Saul, shying away from any others who so much as look at her. As Syrene and Agni gather the last of the wolves, she begins whimpering again. Her cries become a single howl, which echoes off the chamber's walls. Saul sits with her, muttering a quiet prayer. Eventually, he places a hand on her back, stopping her howls. "I am sorry, but we must burn their bodies, or they will rise again."

"To prevent the blight... Yes. I will say a few words." With that, her body begins to glow. She rises to her feet, transformed into a young woman. Her skin is an olive brown, and her long, dark hair flows over a pure white gown. She falls to her knees, hands folded, whispering a prayer. Finally, she rises. "It is done," she says simply. Her voice is soft. With that, she retires to her tunnel.

"Wait," you call after her. "Are you... What will you do now?"

"I do not know... My pack... My tribe, it is gone. I have no home to return to."

"Is this not your home?" Holland asks.

"No, we... we are from further north. We came this way, following a sinister presence. We thought it was our duty to destroy it, but..." She sighs heavily.

"Well... Perhaps you would like to come with us?" you ask. "Allow us to escort you to a town. We can't just leave you here. At the very least, come and join us for a meal."

* * *

The world slowly comes back into view. You struggle to sit up, but the pain shooting up your leg forces you to stop. It's almost enough to make you slip back into unconsciousness. "Do not struggle," an unfamiliar voice commands. "We have done all we could for your ankle, but it still needs time to heal."

An unfamiliar woman stands over you - dark-skinned, dark-haired, and wearing a white dress. Her ears mark her as a laguz... Laguz? Everything that happened rushes back to you at once. You reach for a sore spot on your face, vaguely remembering someone trying to knock you out. "Claudia..." you mutter. _Well, better than letting me keep rampaging, I suppose..._ The woman helps you sit up. You realize that you're riding on Anna's wagon. It's already night. "How long was I asleep?" you ask.

"All day and most of the night," Anna answers from the seat in front of you. "We can't let everything stop just because the commander needs a nap, y'know?" You can hear the sound of the rest of the army marching ahead of you.

"Is everyone OK?" you ask no one in particular.

"Your friends are all well," the unfamiliar woman answers. "Though the same can not be said for..." Her already soft voice falls to an inscrutable level as her ears and tail sag. "Oh. You are June, yes? I am Harrow, a priestess of my pack. Or, I was..." She sits next to you. "I've decided to come with you, at least until... until... I don't know. I just don't know what else to do..." She wraps her arms around you and begins sobbing into your chest. You awkwardly wrap an arm around her and try to pat her on the head.

* * *

New character!  
Harrow  
Class: Wolf Priestess  
Skills: Howl, Shade, Resistance+, Healtouch, Miracle, Bond  
Weapons: Strike, Staff  
HP: 8  
Str: 7  
Mag: 9  
Skill: 4  
Speed: 10  
Def: 5  
Res: 10  
Luck: 6  
Equipment: Mend, physic, rescue, vulnerary

* * *

"Hey, June! You're up!" Jayce brings his horse around beside Anna's cart to speak with you. "Oh, and I see you've met our new friend." He mouths something to you behind Harrow's back, but you can't tell what he's trying to say.

"Jayce? You're back. So we're..."

"Getting close to Sal-Aldin. We'll be there by morning, probably. It's a shame you were asleep, the villagers had quite a thank-you feast ready for us."

"So, you managed to get them back safely?"

"Of course! It's me we're talking about, right? And Cynbel helped, too, I guess. We ran into a small group of highwaymen, nothing we couldn't handle."

"And what about the villagers that had been wounded in the attack?"

"They didn't make it," a voice answers from the other side. You turn to see Cynbel, a stern expression on his face. "I did all I could, but I am no healer. Still, I envy them. There are fewer deaths more noble than dying to defend your village."

Jayce shakes his head. "June, this guy is just _morbid._ About the only time he's not like this is when he's talking about his home town. Though he makes a pretty good sales pitch for it." You notice Cynbel crack a slight smile. "Anyway, I should let you get back to sleep. Just wanted to give you this." He tosses you a small blue sack. "I'll let the others know you're awake!" he adds, spurring his horse forward. Cynbel gives a polite nod before following.

* * *

Received elixer!  
Current stock: 1  
Jayce and Cynbel gained support level B

* * *

You realize the laguz curled up against you has stopped moving; she seems to have fallen asleep. You sigh and try to go back to sleep yourself.

* * *

End of Chapter 17


	24. Chapter 18 - Shove Off!

Chapter 18: Shove Off!

* * *

"We'll restock and rearm once we reach Sal-Aldin," Doran tells you. "This could be our last chance to change our formation for a while, and I expect we'll be facing stiff resistance once we cross back to Valeria. Here's our current roster, let me know if we need to make any changes."

* * *

June (75) - Free Knight  
Rain (73) - Pegasus Lord  
Bud (56) - Warrior  
Haley (59) - Paladin  
Wendy (58) - Great Knight  
Ferris (64) - Champion  
Alyssa (60) - Whisper  
Jessup (55) - Archsage  
Syrene (58) - Hero  
Agni (58) - Templar  
Dan (54) - Griffon Rider  
Walt (56) - Guardian  
Jayce (59) - Marshall  
Holland (58) - Sentinel  
John (59) - Saint  
Taika (55) - Thief Lord  
Mary (61) - Shadow dancer  
Fumiko (66) - Ninetails  
Charon (55) - Rogue  
Cynbel (56) - Dread Fighter  
Doran (66) - Leader  
Paen (69) - Baron  
Claudia (61) - Dracolord  
Saul (60) - Shadow Knight  
Rosalin (56) - Warrior  
Cecil (62) - Wanderer  
Praven (62) - Archsage  
Harrow (59) - Wolf Priestess

* * *

"Oi! Lemme borrow one o' them wyvern riders fer a bit, and this'll go a bit smoother," Rosalin announces as Doran begins assigning everyone their new roles. She grabs Dan the shoulder. I'll have this 'un run some directions to me crew, and they'll have everything we need ready ta go by the time we get there!"

"Er... Speaking of which, Commander Doran..." Dan begins hesitantly. "I'm not really comfortable switching off of Shard to some griffon I don't even know..."

"Yeah!" Haley chimes in. "I don't want to leave Fare, either!"

"Well," Walt says calmly. "I think I'm ready to ride again. If you think it will help our cause."

Wendy strokes her mount's mane. "Doran's just doing what's best for everyone with all this. I can't say I'm surprised he doesn't understand the bond between a rider and her mount." Her last few words are punctuated with a subtle venom.

Doran looks at you plaintively. You feel guilty throwing him to the wolves, so you intervene. "I made the final call," you announce. "Don't worry, we're not getting rid of your mounts or anything. You'll be able to change back if you find it impossible to change your fighting style, but I believe this will be an oppurtunity for you all to gain some valuable new skills."

"And don't worry about quality, the mounts and armor in Sal-Aldin are first rate, renowned throughout the world! You'll bond with yer new buds a'fore ya know it!" Rosalin adds. "Now take this 'ere list and bring it to me boys, tell 'em to pay from our coffers, we'll replenish it with all the loot we swiped from them bandits later." With that, she slips a scroll in Dan's pouch, and all but tosses him onto his wyvern.

"We've still got a good couple hours of marching before we reach our destination. The sun's already coming up, and things are going to heat up quickly, so let's get a move on!" Doran announces.

After riding in the cart for several hours, you force yourself onto Marth. Riding still hurts your ankle a bit, but it still feels better than sitting cramped in the cart. Harrow also leaves, marching near the end of the column in her wolf form. Within a few hours, Sal-Aldin comes into view. A familiar-looking pirate greets you a good ways ahead of the gate.

"Cap'n! Glad to see yer back!" he calls to Rosalin. "And all the rest o' ya, too."

"Sarv, ya dog. Ya didn't wreck the ship, did ya?"

"No, Cap'n! I came to deliver them horses and weapons what you wanted." You notice a small cart behind him loaded with armor and weapons, as well as several men leading horses, as well as Rain's pegasus. "We've offloaded the goods, restocked fer the return trip, and here's a samplin' o' the new crew members we hired."

Your troops begin changing into their new armor, getting acquainted with their new mounts. The old mounts are passed to the new crew members, who waste no time leading them towards the docks. "Glad we don't have to take any of them wyverns..." you here one mutter as he struggles with Fare.

"Aye, good work. And are we prepared to set sail?"

Sarv pops a hasty salute. "Give the order, and we'll be underway within 5 minutes! Er, but Cap'n, there's somethin' you ought know..."

You can sense the bad news about to hit. "What is it?" you ask. Realization starts to dawn on you. "Why did you not just load the horses onto the ship...?"

"Well, about two days after you set out," he begins, obviously not wanting to give the bad news himself, "another ship came in, passed out a couple o' wanted posters, and headed out again..."

"Wanted posters?" Doran asks.

"Aye, I've one here." He hands Doran a slip of paper. Doran looks at it for a few seconds, sighs, and passes it to you. It bears a crude likeness of Paen - not particularly good, but enough that you could recognize him. "They were offerin' a bounty fer you four" - he points out you, Saul, Paen, and Doran - "and anyone helpin' you."

"Well, that's just great," Paen sighs. "I'm sure everyone in town looked at these posters and told them there was no deal, right?"

Sarv shakes his head. "Most people wanted nothin' to do with it, but a few o' them mercenary types are combin' the streets fer ya."

(A) Disguise as best as possible, go to the ship  
(B) Have some of your "unmarked" troops create a distraction (choose who, and how, if you want), then A  
**(C) Have Rosalin's crew meet you at a smaller village to the south  
**(D) Tactician: Smuggle yourselves aboard in the carts

"Are there any smaller villages where we could board within walking distance?"

Rosalin is thoughtful for a moment. "Aye, there's a village about half a day's march south with waters deep enough fer me ship's draft. Ravin's its name. Yer wantin' to sneak off and meet up there?"

"Exactly," you answer.

"By the way," Paen asks. "Where's Dan? Where is my loyal knight?"

"He'll be along in a minute, he was havin' trouble gettin' his wyvern to stay put on the ship," Sarv answers. As if in response, a griffon swoops in from the sky. Dan lands unsteadily beside your team as his griffon half-roars and half-squawks in your direction.

"Sorry," Dan apologizes. "This guy's not really... cooperative." The griffon snaps its head around and stares Dan dead in the eye.

"Well then," Doran suggests. "Since we're all together, let's head out. A half-day march in this heat will be rough, but at least we'll be close to the sea breeze this time."

(A) Have Rosalin captain her ship (choose up to 5 escorts)  
**(B) Take everyone to Ravin**

The sun's heat is mitigated by a gentle, moist breeze that seems to blow constantly from the sea. The air is heavy, warm, and oppressive, but you still find it more agreeable than the dry heat of the desert. Fortunately, a well-made stone road makes the trip to Ravin much faster than your journey through the desert. Throughout the day, you pass a few merchant caravans returning to Sal-Aldin from various smaller towns.

You decided to have Sarv return to the ship by himself as you set out. By midday, you spy Rosalin's ship sailing past on the horizon; hopefully they'll be waiting for you when you arrive in Ravin. The sun is sitting low in the sky by the time Ravin comes into view.

Dan comes in from patrolling the rear, finally seeming to be bonding with his griffon. "June, there's a group coming from behind us. Horsemen. They've been slowly gaining on us for a while, but we should make it to the town well ahead of them." You look at the path behind you. A group of men is barely visible on the road far behind you. Ravin's about the same distance away, and it seems Dan's estimate is correct. So long as the ship's ready and waiting for you and you don't waste any time, you should be at sea and well clear of them by the time they arrive in Ravin. You can see Rosalin's ship pulling into the docks.

(A) Continue as if nothing is wrong in order to keep your formation together  
(B) Sprint for the town as quickly as possible, having people arrive at different times should help load the ship faster  
(C) Turn to face the pursuers here  
(D) Set an ambush in the town  
**(E) Slow march, fight them near the village outskirts**

You decide you'll need to fight these guys, but no point wasting time waiting for them. "Well, let's take a nice, leisurely march and fight them near the village outskirts. We'll keep them out of the fight as best as possible."

Your column repositions itself through the march, with your healers leading and your heavily armored troops in the rear. As the sun sets, the horsemen get closer. Doran gives you a quick analysis of the enemy: 5 paladins, 2 great knights, 3 dark knights. They form a simple line formation and attempt to break through your formation.

Paen takes point, and the first rider shatters his lance as they meet. Holland and Jayce attack the others as they pass, shrugging their way through the enemy's attack. Rain, Claudia, and Dan hover above them, hurling axes and spells as the enemies charge. A few riders break through your front lines, only to be cut down by your second wave of swordsmen and axemen. A barrage of arrows and magic sends the few survivors running, but you and the rest of your cavalry chase them down before they can escape.

Before you have time to celebrate, however, you hear yelling from your rear lines. Wiping the blood from your axe, you hasten to see what the commotion is. A small crowd has formed near the village. Many of them are speaking in Terran's native tongue, but a few are speaking your language.

"It's them! The guys on the posters!" someone is yelling.  
"If we could capture them, all our money problems would be over..." one of the villagers is muttering.  
"They look really strong, didn't you see what they did to those mercenaries?"  
"They can't beat all of us! We could-"  
"Be quiet, you fool! I want no part of this..."

Before you have time to respond, several members of the crowd dissipate. Some disappear into their homes and lock the doors. Others return with simple weapons, ranging from rusted iron axes to crudely sharpened logs. Some aren't even armed, but still form a wall to block your way. Your hope to diffuse the situation peacefully is shattered when one of the villagers hurls a stone, striking Charon in the head. He falls to the ground, clutching his head. When he pulls his hand away, there's a small injury; nothing life-threatening, but the other villagers, emboldened by the attack, begin to close in on you.

Paen charges to the front. "You just hurt a citizen of Carcina. Do you know what I do to people who hurt my citizens?"

The enemies here aren't that strong, but there are quite a few of them (50). If they were to gang up on your squishies, they might could take down one or two of them. Remember, you have 1 elixer. By the way, Anna and Jake boarded back in Sal-Aldin, so don't worry about them.

(A) Shove your way through to the ship, don't fight back unless absolutely necessary  
(B) Attempt to disarm the villagers by force  
(C) Kill a few, the rest will probably scatter  
(D) Level the village  
**(E) Tactician: Have your stronger units "spar" with the villagers to create a distraction**

You step to the fore, alongside Paen. "We're the two wanted, right? Worth more than the rest? Why don't you see if you can take the two of us alone before you bite off more than you can chew!?" This seems to give them pause for a moment. "Don't hurt them," you mutter to Paen.

"Don't hurt them, eh? This sounds like a fun challenge," Ferris says, stepping beside you. "Haley, why don't you join in, get some practice on that horse of yours?"

"Sure!" she chimes in. "We've just got to buy some time for the others, right?"

"Guess I'll stay, too. Got to teach these kids a thing or two about how to wield a weapon properly," Cecil adds, stretching his arms.

"5 on 50? This could be fun. No, Claudia," he adds as she comes towards you. "I stay. You go."

They all charge at once. Most stop to encircle your 5, though a few continue past. You are vaguely aware of the rest of your team forcing their way past them towards the ship, but most of your attention remains focused on the villagers in front of you. As the first steps forward to challenge you, you brace for the impact of his axe on yours as you deflect it... only to be surprised with how easily you swat his blow away.

A spear-wielding villager lunges at Paen. Paen grabs the spear with his free hand, and smashes his shield into the man. The man is knocked reeling back into the crowd, where two villagers drag him to safety.

A swordsman locks blades with Cecil, who merely guards against his onslaught. The aggressor begins becoming exhausted, and eventually backs off to let another take his place; Cecil steps forward to meet his opening slash. He calls to the young man as he walks away. "You need to - hey, I'm talking to him - you need to really commit to your blows, you lack conviction!"

Haley weaves her way through the crowd. The villagers back up at her approach, keeping their simple weapons between themselves and the horse. She seems to be making a game of it, treating the horde of villagers like a maze as she lazily swats away the few attacks that come her way. Ferris follows behind her, mainly to make sure no villager does anything to make Haley's mount lash out.

A villager brings an axe down on your shoulderplate. You feel the force of the blow, but shrug it off easily. The man's axe breaks against your armor, and he retreats with the rest. You spot a girl shakily aiming a bow at Cecil, and you take your hatchet to his bowstring. She's so startled that she actually screams.

After several minutes, Paen slams his axe into the ground, barely missing one of the villagers. "Enough of this farce!" he calls out. "Everyone else is on the ship. Let's go, June."

"H-Hey! We're not letting you go!" a man yells out, stepping in front of him. "We're... We're going to..."

"What? ...Stop me? How?" Paen grabs your arm and shoves the man out of the way. Cecil and Ferris follow behind you. Haley prances out of the crowd to the side, then makes a beeline to join you. Many villagers give you venomous stares. A few have the courage to try to stop you, but Paen swats them out of the way with the flat of his axe.

As you board the ship and haul up the gangplank, the villagers are dispersing with their tails between their legs. Rosalin spins the wheel, and you set out towards the sunset.

You expect Rosalin to greet you with her usual boisterous behavior, but she remains on the wheel. She almost seems to be... sulking? You climb the stairs to the wheel, and she greets you with a forced smile. "Ahoy, June. Glad to see you made it all right."

"Rosalin? What's wrong?"

"Me boy Sarv... 'e didn't make it back aboard. Marv told me some upstart merc rem'bered what ship we'd come in on, saw 'im climbing aboard. Grabbed 'im, gutted 'im, and dumped 'im in the sea. Marv an' the rest o' the crew shoved off right fast after that."

Doran, coming up from the deck, pats her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rosalin."

"Ah, me boy... 'e's been with me from the beginning, one o' the few what followed me even after the others mutinied... Loyal wagtail, 'e was, and great with th' finances..." She begins wailing loud enough to rattle your armor.

Doran takes you by the arm. "We'll leave you to your grief, Captain." She nods slightly, before launching into a new round of sobs.

As you get enough distance between yourself and Rosalin to hear yourself thing, Doran informs you that there's a strategy meeting taking place now to determine the next course of action. "King Paen insisted on holding in in the stables for... some reason. He promised there was one, but refused to tell me what."

"That's fine with me," you answer. "I need to tend to Marth, anyway."

As you enter the large hold-turned-stable, you're greeted with the sight of Paen, Claudia, Cynbel, Saul, Rain, Harrow, Cecil, and Mary gathered around a small table covered in maps.

"That's it, then? Everyone we need?" Paen asks.

"Yes, I'd prefer to keep this meeting small. Let's begin by going over what we know," Doran says simply, walking to Mary's side. "Mary, have you finished reading through the tome we recovered?"

"The Goetia, yes. It listed several archdemons, but I'm convinced we face one known as Bune," Mary answers, flipping the tome open. "He has the abilities to make the dead rise under his control, and to grant richness and eloquence. I believe this could explain how members of this... cult... were able to gain positions in the high offices of both Valeria and Carcina, and perhaps other nations as well."

"I don't suppose that thing tells you how to kill it?" Cecil asks.

"I'm afraid not... It does describe his physical form as a three-headed dragon, but little more than that."

"Well, we know what we're up against, at least," Rain says. "And if it's a dragon, Falchion should be able to kill it."

"Of course," Saul says cheerfully. "This is wonderful news. Soon, we will be free of this corruption."

"You aim to stop the darkness?" Harrow asks, her tail wagging. "This... This is the perfect way to honor my fallen pack!"

"This is good news indeed, but where is it?" you ask.

Cynbel takes up a map of Meridia. "Here," he says plainly. "The high temple of Altos. I remember, the temple suddenly became sealed only a few months before Meridia declared its independence from Carcina. If I were a betting man, I would expect to find the monster here."

"So, our next course of action is to return to Valeria, fight our way to Antea, recover the Falchion, and set out for Meridia." Doran says plainly. "Any objections?"

"Aye," Paen answers. "I'm heading back to Tartan."

"What?" Saul asks. "Why would you leave us in our hour of greatest need?"

"Because..." he answers. "Eh. Claudia, show them."

Claudia gives a curt bow, then climbs onto her wyvern's back. Paen slides next to you. "This is what we were discussing a few days ago, by the way," he whispers as Claudia reaches under her wyvern's harness. She removes what appears to be a black wyvern's scale, except... larger. Harrow growls and retreats slightly. Everyone else cranes their necks for a better view.

"Behold," Paen announces. "The Shadow Emblem."

"Shadow... emblem?" Saul asks, cautiously approaching Claudia as she dismounts. He places a hand gingerly on the scale. "This is... What is this!?"

"As the Fire Emblem was carved from Naga's fang, so was the Shadow Emblem taken from Grima after his defeat by the Exalt."

Doran responds to the news much more quickly than everyone else. "So, if there's a Shadow Emblem, I'm guessing it has a sword counterpart?"

Paen smirks. "My, does nothing faze you? Yes. I'm sure you remember that blade I surrendered to you with, Girly?"

"That was..."

"Flamberge," Paen answers.

"So you gave it to your enemy?" Cecil asks with a sigh.

"I was counting on their not know its true nature. Flamberge, and the Shadow Seal... Their existence is a closely-guarded secret. I'm sure you understand, Saul, what would happen if the world knew?"

Saul bristles indignantly. "What is that to mean? That we would attempt to destroy them, just because they were crafted from... Grima's... corpse!?"

"Grima..." Harrow growls. "Even I know this name..."

"Enough!" Doran yells. "King Paen, will this sword enable us to defeat... What was the name, Mary? Bune?"

"It should," Paen responds. "It's every bit as powerful as the Falchion. Perhaps moreso, considering its design."

"Are we seriously considering using some dark dragon's sword to fight a demon?" Cecil asks.

"Why not?" Mary asks. "A dark tool, wielded with noble purpose..."

"I have no qualms," Rain says, placing a hand on the Fire Emblem on her forearm.

"So, we're decided. We'll split into two teams. One recovers Falchion, one recovers Flamberge. Then we meet in... oh, say, this town here," Paen says as he slaps the map of Meridia. Cynbel raises an eyebrow, but remains silent. "And then we proceed to... Altos, break the seal around it, and go kill this so-called 'Duke Bune.'"

Doran places a hand on his chin. "Well... We can't afford to waste time. Every day Bune is alive is a day the Risen continue to destroy. And it seems Horatio's sending assassins our way, as well, so splitting up may make their job a bit more difficult. Very well, we'll land on the border of Valeria and Carcina, in Mala. From there, we'll form two teams. Archbishop Saul, Rain. You'll proceed to Antea. King Paen, Claudia, you'll go south to Tartan. And we'll rendezvous in-"

"Yochi," Cynbel finishes with a nod. "Understood." With that, he steps out of the room.

"Er... Right, then. Dismissed, I suppose. Except you, June. We need to decide who's going where..."

"Right," you answer as the others file out. Paen gives you a slight nod as he leaves. Claudia remains long enough to replace the Shadow Emblem before leaving.

"Well," Doran begins. I suppose I'll lead one team, and you lead the other. Which way do you want to go?"

**(A) Carcina with Paen/Claudia/Mary  
**(B) Valeria with Saul/Rain

* * *

Pick 10. Mary, Mary, quite contrary...

**June/Wendy B  
**June/Syrene C  
June/Agni C  
June/Dan B  
June/Jayce C  
June/Walt A  
June/Jayce C  
June/Holland C  
**June/Mary B  
**June/Doran C  
June/Rosalin C  
June/Harrow C  
Rain/Dan A  
Rain/Walt A  
Rain/Paen C  
Rain/Doran A  
Rain/Rosalin C  
Bud/Taika C  
Bud/Syrene B  
Haley/Agni B  
Haley/Holland C  
Haley/John C  
Haley/Mary B  
Haley/Charon C  
Wendy/Agni B  
Wendy/Dan B  
Wendy/Jayce C  
Wendy/Fumiko C  
Wendy/Harrow C  
Ferris/Taika C  
Ferris/Mary C  
Ferris/Cynbel C  
Ferris/Claudia C  
Alyssa/Syrene A  
Alyssa/Agni C  
Alyssa/Holland C  
Alyssa/Charon C  
**Alyssa/Jessup/Syrene X: For the Children  
**Jessup/Agni C  
Jessup/Jayce C  
Jessup/Mary C  
Jessup/Rosalin C  
Syrene/Charon C  
Agni/Dan C  
Agni/Jayce C  
**Agni/Praven A  
**Dan/Holland B  
Dan/Taika C  
Dan/Rosalin C  
Walt/Holland C  
**Walt/Taika A  
**Jayce/Taika C  
Jayce/Mary C  
Jayce/Rosalin C  
Holland/Fumiko C  
Holland/Claudia C  
Holland/Saul C  
**Holland/Doran A  
**John/Fumiko A  
John/Taika C  
John/Paen C  
John/Saul C  
John/Harrow C  
Taika/Charon C  
**Taika/Praven A  
**Mary/Cynbel C  
Mary/Paen C  
Mary/Doran C  
Mary/Cecil C  
**Mary/John S**  
Mary/Charon S  
Fumiko/Charon C  
Fumiko/Paen C  
**Fumiko/Doran C  
**Fumiko/Rosalin C  
Charon/Cynbel C  
Charon/Claudia C  
Charon/Doran C  
Charon/Rosalin C  
Charon/Harrow C  
Cynbel/Harrow C  
**Paen/Saul A  
**Paen/Claudia C  
Paen/Rosalin C  
Claudia/Doran C  
Saul/Rosalin C  
Saul/Praven C  
Saul/Harrow C  
Doran/Rosalin C  
Doran/Harrow C  
**Rosalin/Cecil B  
**Cecil/Harrow C

Rosalin stays out on deck long into the night. The new crew is competent, for the most part, and she whips them into shape within a few hours. A few minor incidents pop up, including a tear in one of the sails and a broken rigging, but nothing she's never dealt with before. The waning moon is beginning to sink by the time she retires, stopping in the mess hall for a late dinner. She finds Cecil at one of the tables, polishing his blade beside an empty plate.

"Oh, there you are, Captain. I was waiting for you."

"Aye? What fer? Havin' trouble gettin' to sleep? If yer lookin' fer a bedtime story, ask someone else. I'm not in the mood tonight."

"I heard about your crewman. Marv, was it?"

"No, Marv's fine. Upset, but fine. 'e's got command of the 'elm right now. We lost 'is brother, Sarv."

"Brother? They were brothers?"

"Not by blood, mind, but they grew up together. We found the two of 'em... 's been years ago by now. Still lads, they were. They'd been out fishin' together, and they're boat sank. Found the pair floatin' on a piece o' wreckage, decided to let them work fer their ride. Gave 'em proper names an' all. 'Martin' and 'Samuel' ain't no names fer no pirates, yeah?"

"So, you knew him for that long..."

"Raised 'im like a son, I did,"Rosalin says, holding back a sob.

Cecil places an arm around her shoulder. "I know what you mean. I lost a daughter recently. I've lost so many friends in my years as a mercenary, sons and daughters, brothers and sisters all. Sometimes you've got to just grab someone and tell some stories about the dearly departed, y'know?"

Rosalin perks up a bit. "I'll get us some grog, this'll be a long night," she says as she stands. As she walks to fetch the brew, she stops. "That dastard, 'oratio, was it? 'e's the one what put out the bounty?"

"Probably," Cecil answers.

Rosalin nods as she walks away. "Then I'll stick with these 'un's 'til I've got 'is 'ead fer a candle holder..." she mutters under her breath.

* * *

Taika stands on the aft deck, leaning over the rail. She sighs deeply, before turning with a start as a hand appears on her shoulder.

"Oh! My apologies, Miss Taika. I did not mean to startle you," Walt begins. "I was just worried. It's late, yet you're still out on the deck."

"And what are you still doing up, Mr. Knight?" she replies haughtily.

"I was tending my horse. It's been a while since I've ridden, and I need to get back into the mindset. So, what are you doing?

"Ah, I'm just a bit homesick, I suppose. It was nice to see Terranus again, and to be leaving it again so soon..." She sighs. "I mean, I've quite enjoyed my time with your group, but home is home, right?"

"I understand what you mean. I was getting a bit sick of the heat, to be honest. I can't wait to return to Valeria's snowy forests," Walt adds, leaning against the rail next to her.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain too much," Taika says. "I'll be able to return to Terranus after all is said and done. I should spend more time enjoying my time with all of you," she says, turning to face Walt. "Once I return, I'm likely to never see any of you again..."

Walt looks down into the ocean, hiding his face. "Oh... That is... unfortunate. I mean... You won't have to leave right away, will you?"

"The temple can't be left abandoned for long. By the time we finish and manage to get back... Surely a knight like you understands?"

"Oh... Of course. Duty and all that."

"Still, I am going to miss everyone. Some more than others..."

* * *

You are awakened the next morning by the sounds of screaming coming from Doran's room. You grab your axe, and run to the door. Several of your fellows are emerging from their rooms in various states of disarray, some barely decent, some in full armor, all armed and running for Doran's room. As you slam open the door, a crowd forming around your back, you're greeted by the sight of Fumiko, her tail between her legs, standing before a very angry Doran.

"You... What have you done!?" he exclaims.

"I... I merely cleaned yo-"

"Cleaned!? It's a mess! Where... Where is everything? Oh, gods, it will take me hours to get everything back in its place...!"

As you look around the room, you see it is pristine. Everything is placed in neat stacks, the maps usually scattered around the floor are tightly bound and placed on the desk. Doran's coat is hung neatly from the wall. Doran makes a beeline for it, feeling among the dozens of pockets sewn into it.

"You even messed up my coat!"

"'M-messed up?' I merely organized it! I... I'm sorry, I only wanted to help!" Fumiko shoves her way past you, then through the rest of the crowd. You spot tears in her eyes as she passes.

"Wait...!" Doran calls after her. "Oh, blast it all... Fumiko, wait! Oh, excuse me..." As he chases after Fumiko, everyone stands in an awkward silence.

Slowly, everyone else begins to filter back to their rooms to dress properly, or to the mess hall for breakfast. You decide to follow Doran in case a bit of diplomacy is needed.

You find Doran standing outside of Fumiko's room. "Fumiko, I'm sorry! Will you... Will you please just talk to me?" The door opens a crack. "That's better..." Doran begins. "Fumiko, I'm sorry. You just really startled me this morning. And I know you just wanted to help, but I have everything organized a certain way, even if it looks really messy. But that's no excuse to have yelled at you like that. Can you forgive me?"

Fumiko opens the door wider. "Yes, I... I should not have broken into your room in the first place. It was improper. I will forgive you, it you forgive me."

"Yes, of cour- wait, broke in?"

* * *

By lunch, Fumiko and Doran seem to have patched things up, amicably joking about the morning's events. Holland wraps an arm around Doran and pulls him close. "Yeah, this guy's always been a real grump in the mornings. But he's cuddly as a teddy bear after he has his breakfast, let me tell you!"

"Teddy bear...?" Doran whispers.

"Shush, I'm helping you out," Holland whispers back.

"Helping m-" Doran begins a bit too loudly, before Holland silences him with a hand over the mouth.

"Let me tell you, little lady, about my man Doran here. Highest marks in the class. And quite the swordsman, to boot. And how many people can use swords_and_ magic?"

"My, that's quite the sales pitch," Fumiko responds with a sly smile.

"Holland-" Doran begins, before Holland slaps him on the shoulder.

"He's a bit rough around the edges, not really the social type, but he's got a big heart, even if he doesn't show it!"

Finally, Doran grabs Holland's beard and tugs. "Holland... You're embarrassing me..."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow! OK, OK! Message received!" Holland rubs his chin tenderly. "Still, can't a guy just innocently brag on his friend every now and again?"

"Holland..." Doran sighs. "Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. At least your heart's in the right place... Even if you are a total numbskull."

"H-Hey, who're you calling a numbskull?"

Fumiko tries to hide her amusement as the two spend the rest of lunch teasing each other.

* * *

Taika and Agni spend the day studying in Praven's quarters. That evening, the trio emerge from the cabin. As the sun sets, they gather on the forward bow. Everyone is invited to attend; Agni and Taika explain that they haven't had a chance to mark the end of their journeys and their promotion to sagedom. Normally, a group of sages and mages from their school would form the audience, but, obviously, none are present.

As the sun sets behind them, Praven calls for quiet among the crowd. "We are gathered today to witness the ascension of Mage Agni and Mage Taika to the rank of Sage. As Archsage, I hereby recognize the completion of their journeys. They have seen much in their travels around the world, and I am proud to recognize them as my brother and sister sages. They will now share with you what they have learned in their travels. I present, Sage Agni."

Agni steps forward. "It is not necessary for two people to be able to communicate perfectly to understand each other." He takes his place at Praven's side. Praven smiles, nods, and touches his heart, before turning to Taika.

"I present, Sage Taika."

Taika steps forward with a slight curtsy. "If you wish to learn about somebody, don't expect them to simply tell you. You have to ask them!"

Praven laughs lightly as she approaches. "A simple lesson, but one we often forget. It is so easy to become too absorbed in ourselves..." He places a hand over her heart, then gives her a nod.

"My congratulations to both of you!" Praven begins. "Now, let us step forward together, to end this disaster that we may return to the pursuit of knowledge."

* * *

At dinner, Paen makes an announcement. "Two days from now... I'll be hosting a sparring tournament!" A murmur runs through the mess hall. Paen waits to allow the din to quiet, before continuing. "The prize will be a modest amount of gold." A roar goes through the crowd. Paen begins waving for quiet. "And of course, the chance to face off with our fearless leader, June. Or myself." The revelation that Paen plans to enter leaves a hush throughout the room. "Claudia's handling registration," he concludes simply, motioning to her before slipping out.

It takes you a few seconds to realize that Paen just enrolled you in the tournament without asking...

* * *

**Aside: Why not let everyone see how their units stack up against each other instead of just against mooks all the time? Initial seeds are below. Voters chose which battles to have written, the rest were done off-screen.**

Rosalin v Wendy  
pirate v Claudia  
Ferris v Cecil  
Marv v Jessup

Harrow v Fumiko  
Agni v Rain  
Praven v Taika  
June v Holland

pirate v Walt  
Alyssa v Dan  
Mary v Doran  
Bud v Charon

pirate v Haley  
John v Paen  
Jayce v Syrene  
Cynbel v Saul

* * *

Rosalin has you running odd jobs around the ship all the next day. Eventually, you bump into Wendy while you're busy mucking the makeshift stable.

"Oh, June. Busy with... your duties, I see. Are you prepared for the tournament tomorrow?"

"I suppose. I don't particularly relish the idea of us fighting each other."

"Oh, it's not about fighting each other! It's about building camaraderie, and gaining experience. As the commander, you should be excited for the opportunity to gauge everyone's combat abilities, styles, preferences..."

"You have a point," you have to admit. "I don't really get to observe all of that in the heat of battle."

"It's just a shame there's not enough room for our mounts to fight up on the deck," Wendy sighs as she pats her horse. "I don't have much experience fighting on horseback. A pegasus is completely different."

"It can't be that different, can it?" you ask.

"A horse and a pegasus?" You immediately regret your question. "For one, you have to adjust your fighting style to make sure you don't graze your pegasus' wings. It's a completely different method of mounting, dismounting, even sitting; falling from a pegasus is life-threatening. And of course giving commands to your mount is radically different. You have to be able to signal for takeoff, landing, leaping, all kinds of things you don't deal with on a normal horse. Aside from that, it's a different way of thinking, adding a third dimension. And on top of everything else, you have to be much more vigilant, because pegasus riders tend to be a bigger target, especially for enemy archers."

"That's... a lot to consider. You make it sound like riding horseback is much easier."

"In some ways, I suppose, but it has its own challenges." Wendy proceeds to tell you about those challenges, keeping you occupied for the entirety of your task. By the time you finish, she's gotten to discussing the differences in pegasus and horse leavings... You politely excuse yourself, saying you need to go see what else needs doing.

You don't make it far before running into Mary. "Oh, hello Mary," you greet her. You notice she's still wearing her new outfit - you had thought it was simply to help deal with Terranus' heat.

"Hello, June," she responds warmly. "Running from something?"

"Wendy was just giving me a lecture about the differences between pegasi and horses. She was getting into... It was time for me to go."

Mary can't help but chuckle lightly at that. "She is rather passionate about animals, isn't she?"

"Yeah... By the way, Mary, I've been meaning to ask you. What is that new outfit you're wearing?"

"Oh?" Mary asks, twirling to show off her dress. "I made it from one of my old robes and one of Charon's spare uniforms. He taught me a lot about dancing, and I quite enjoy it. I thought I could help everyone if I... you know, danced. But my old robes were too restricting. This isn't too revealing, is it?"

You examine her outfit carefully for the first time. A simple robe, with its sleeves cut loose, and its base cut to the knees, with a slit running partway up the thigh. The midriff is partly exposed, decorated with silk from Charon's outfit. Ribbons adorn her hair. "It's... more daring than I would wear," you admit. "But I think you look wonderful."

Mary beams at your praise. "I've gotten to experience so much since our journey began. I've learned so much, and I never would have even considered wearing something like this before." She seems to see something over your shoulder, and quickly excuses herself before you can say anything further.

"John!" Mary calls. You watch as he hastens down the hallway. She responds by sprinting after him. When he notices, he breaks into a run himself. "John...!" she yells again, anger rising in her voice. He turns a corner with Mary hot on his heels. A moment later, you hear a crashing noise. You decide to give them their privacy.

Mary picks herself up off of John. "Did you really need to tackle me...?" he asks.

"Well, did you really need to run from me? You've been avoiding me lately," she accuses. "Is this about that dark tome I've been reading?"

"No. Well, yes, I'll admit it is worrying to see you reading such a dangerous-"

"Are you still on about that? How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Mary..." he begins. "I will _never_ trust dark magic." She tries to protest, but he prevents her. "**But,** I do trust you. Even if there are people out there who'll use dark magic for their own twisted ends, I realize you're... going to use it for the good of others. And I... respect that." John rubs the back of his head.

"Oh... John!" Mary wraps him in a hug. "That's all I ever wanted you to understand! It's not the weapon, it's the one who wields it... And I'm glad to hear that you trust me." John's face turns scarlet red, but he gingerly returns Mary's hug. She sighs and pulls him in tighter. "John, did you ever consider... Um... I mean, after we defeat the archdemon, would you like to..."

John pulls free of her grasp, staring her in the eye. He realizes she's blushing just as much as he for once. "Mary... Er... What are you asking?"

"Come back to the forest with me!"

"Um... Well, I-I don't see why not. Y-You mean to visit, or...?"

"Well... I'll leave that up to you, John," Mary says with a wink, before turning and running off, leaving him standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hall.

* * *

Syrene is walking to her room late that ni- "Mmf!" Something wraps around her face and she feels herself being drug into a room. Her assailant spins her around. "Oh... Ali! You don't have to grap- er, grab me, you can just call out for me like a normal person!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Alyssa says with a wink. "Anyway, Jessup and I wanted to talk with you."

"Hm?" Syrene notices Jessup for the first time. "Jessup! Come on, I expect behavior like this from Ali, but I expect you to stop her from things like that."

Jessup merely laughs and shakes his head. "Telling Ali not to skulk around is like telling a fish not to swim."

"Hey! I don't 'skulk,' I sneak. Anyway, that's not what we wanted to talk to you about. Jessup?"

"Right," Jessup begins. "Syrene, Ali and I are going to open an orphanage after this is done. In case anything happens to us, we wanted to make sure we had someone else we could count on to make sure everything goes well."

"An orphanage?" Syrene asks. "That's a... wonderful idea! But... don't talk about something happening to you, that's... er... bad luck, I think?"

Alyssa shrugs. "All I know is that I want to honor the memory of Voluth. Everyone there treated us so well, and I want to pass that on."

Jessup nods in agreement. "We figure that we'll have saved up enough from our wages by the time we finish this whole mercenary thing, at least to get something started. And we should have no trouble with permissions and forms and all those things, since we can go ask the archbishop in person."

Syrene pauses for a moment. "Oh... Well, I do need to speak with Agni about this. But I'm sure he'll be... I'm sure he'd love to help with something like this!"

* * *

One last thing before the fights start. June can grab a skill from someone she's close to.

(A) Bud: Bowfaire  
(B) Haley: Lancefaire  
(C) Ferris: Vantage  
(D) Alyssa: Vengeance  
**(E) Paen: Pavise**

King Paen announces the beginning of the tournament just after lunch the next day. Everyone has joined, either because they wanted to, or because they were pressured into it. A few members of Rosalin's crew have also joined.

The first match is Rosalin and Wendy. With her crew cheering her on, Rosalin comes out with an aggressive flurry of axe swings. Wendy retreats until she sees an opening, diving under a horizontal chop to slash upwards, catching Rosalin by surprise. Her crew falls silent for a moment, then begins to cheer for Wendy. As your healers tend to her, Rosalin pulls herself up, and pats Wendy on the back.

In the next match, Claudia swiftly smashes one of Rosalin's crewmen's axe out of his hand and across the deck. He quickly surrenders.

Ferris and Cecil meet each other for the third round. The two advance with their swords drawn. Ferris makes the first move, but Cecil easily knocks his blow aside and counters with a quick slash that grazes Ferris' arm. Ferris counters by quickly rushing in with five lightning-fast cuts. Cecil takes the first two, but manages to leap out of the way of the next few. He counters with a slash, but Ferris turns it away. Ferris continues his furious assault, but Cecil is managing to match his speed. Without putting much power behind his quick slashes, Cecil is able to turn them aside without much difficulty. Cecil cuts high, but Ferris matches him with a low stab. For a moment, it seems that he's won, but Cecil manages to keep his feet as he pulls himself free. "Time to end this..." he mutters, as he throws his sword into the air. Ferris raises his blade in expectation, eyes on the spinning sword. Meanwhile, Cecil quickly pulls the bow from his back, catching Ferris in the chest.

After the healers remove the arrow, Ferris glares at Cecil for a moment, before breaking into laughter. "You got me there, Boss. I never saw it coming."

Cecil sighs. "Ferris, what've I taught you time and again? If you get tunnel vision in the middle of battle, you're going to get killed."

In the next battle, Jessup attempts to keep Rosalin's first mate at bay with his magic, but once the axe-wielding pirate closed the distance, the fight was over in an instant, to the cheers of the rest of Rosalin's crew.

Harrow and Fumiko are the next pair to fight. The entire ship gathers to watch this match, even some who weren't around for the earlier matches; the pair had been receiving a lot of attention from many crew members who had never seen laguz before, even before the tournament was announced. Everyone seems to be excited to watch the match between the wolf priestess and the fox mage.

"I don't enjoy fighting," Harrow says. "But your pack leader asked me to demonstrate my skills. I suppose this is necessary for me to find my place in the tribe..." With that, she adopts her wolf form. Several members of the audience gasp at the transformation.

"Something like that," Fumiko admits as she adopts her fox form. "How about we show them the power of a laguz, hm?"

Fumiko quickly hurls a ball of fire at Harrow. Harrow charges through it, tackling Fumiko to the ground. The pair roll several times, but when they come to a stop, Harrow stands with two paws pinning Fumiko's chest, and her fangs around her neck. "Yield," she says simply.

"You win," Fumiko responds. The stunned crew cheers as the pair transform and Harrow helps Fumiko up.

Agni and Rain's fight is over as soon as Rain managed to close in. Praven defeated Taika in their fight. She surprised him when she attacked with a knife, but he regained his composure and forced her back with a series of wind gusts.

Finally, your turn arrives. For this fight, you chose to use...  
(A) Lance  
**(B) Axe**  
(C) Bow

Holland levels his lance at you, but you charge in, knocking it to one side and cutting at his shoulder. You land a glancing blow before Holland shoves you back. He tries to keep you at bay with a flurry of rapid jabs, but you retreat, staying just out of his range. Finally, he takes a step too deeply, and you have a chance to rush him. You attack his lance, cutting its hilt. Holland steps back, staring incredulously at the broken shaft. Before he can make another move, your axe is at his throat.

"Hey... Watch the beard, young lady! Show your elders some respect!" He breaks into a laugh as he rejoins the crowd.

Walt easily defeats a pirate in the next round, while Alyssa manages to outmaneuver Dan in the round after. Doran defeats Mary in a magic-to-magic battle in the next round, his flames piercing her shadows. Bud overpowers Charon, while Haley dances around a pirate. Paen toyed with John for a few rounds, before defeating him with a gust of wind. Jayce and Syrene seem evenly matched, but he eventually manages to overpower her. Cynbel's newfound magic resistance gives him an edge over Saul, and he eventually manages to cut him down.

* * *

Wendy v Claudia  
Cecil v Marv

Harrow v Rain  
Praven v June

Walt v Alyssa  
Doran v Bud

Haley v Paen  
Jayce v Cynbel

After giving the fighters a few minutes to rest and heal, the second round begins. Wendy faces off against Claudia in the first match. Claudia opens with a sudden rush, catching Wendy off-guard as she barrels into her shoulder-first. Wendy stumbles back, clumsily hacking, but meeting only air. Before Wendy can fully recover from her daze, Claudia swings her axe, striking across Wendy's chestplate. Wendy winces in pain, but seems to recover from Claudia's sudden attack. She lunges, but Claudia steps to the side and chops again. This time, Wendy is ready for it, following through on her lunge and carrying her well past Claudia's cut. She turns to meet her opponent again, and they briefly lock weapons. Claudia kicks free, leaping back and clear of Wendy's cut, before suddenly cutting back in with an overhead cut. She stays her axe a hair's breadth from Wendy's skull. The judges rule her victorious.

Cecil and Marv follow them. Marv puts up a good fight, but is eventually exhausted by Cecil's powerful, accurate blows. Harrow and Rain face up next. Rain, having watched Fumiko's fight, doesn't bother with her magic, focusing instead on her sword. The pair fight for several minutes, attacking and retreating, dodging and parrying. You aren't sure who's going to win at first, but eventually Rain's ability to recover from injuries in the midst of battle allows her to tire Harrow. She lands a decisive blow, and Harrow falls. For a moment, she seems to have won; before her victory can be declared, Harrow struggles to her feet for one last attack. Her desperate charge knocks Rain to the ground, but she manages to disentangle herself, and Harrow seems unable to continue.

Your match is next. As the match begins, Praven gives you a polite bow.

(A) Return the gesture  
**(B) Remain in a guarded position  
**(C) Attack while he's vulnerable

This smacks of deception. You raise your axe in front of you and maintain a defensive stance, alert for any signs of aggression. Praven remains in a half-bowed position for several seconds, before straightening himself. He considers you for a moment before he speaks. "Perhaps you have seen too much, or perhaps you are merely wise enough not to give an enemy an opening. But you need not fear an underhanded attack from me, not during a friendly match. It's important to show your opponent respect and- oh, listen to me rambling when we're supposed to be sparring. I'm sure all these people don't care. I'll lecture you more later, young lady."

With that, he dramatically pulls out his tome and begins chanting an incantation. You decide the quickest, safest way to end the fight is to disarm him. He hurls a fireball at you, but you manage to dodge to one side. You swing for the book, but he realizes your target and manages to move his arm at the last moment. While focusing on your axe, he isn't fast enough to avoid your off-hand grab. You grab the book, and manage to wrench it free from his grasp without much difficulty. Praven staggers backwards. You expect him to surrender, but he quickly produces a wind tome.

The wind pierces your armor, and seems to strike your chest directly. He may look frail, but his magic certainly packs a punch... Still, you aren't going down that easily. You close the gap, swinging low. He steps back faster than you expected, but not quite fast enough. Still, his robe caused you to misjudge the distance, and you hit nothing but cloth. A gust of wind flies toward your head, but you manage to duck beneath it. A tinge of guilt strikes you for just a moment, but from this position...

You tackle Praven. He is caught off guard, and falls to the ground. He groans loudly as he impacts the ground. "Oh, alright, alright, enough... We're done here. Help me up." After helping him to his feet, he gives you another bow. This time, you return it. He responds with a smile.

Walt and Alyssa are the next to enter the arena. Walt opens the fight with a quick lunge of his lance. Alyssa barely manages to throw her knife up in time to catch the spearhead, barely letting it rake her cloak. She closes in and slashes, only to find Walt's shield already up. Walt whirls his lance around, catching Alyssa by surprise with the shaft. She staggers to the side, but not before slashing again. Her knife barely scratches Walt's armor. Walt follows Alyssa's retreat carefully, keep his lance extended. As soon as she makes a move to close the distance, he drives the tip into her chest, forcing her back. She clutches her chest in pain, blood pooling around the wound. Jessup yells for her to surrender, and she hesitantly throws down her knife as he runs to her side.

Bud elects to fight Doran up-close instead of risking his magic, but Doran's swordsmanship still wins out over his wild axe swings. Haley actually proves to be a challenge for Paen, managing to outflank his shield several times, but never to penetrate his armor. Eventually, he scores a solid hit. Jayce and Cynbel seem to enjoy their match. The pair seem evenly matched, but eventually Jayce manages to find an opening in Cynbel's new high-speed, high-power style.

* * *

Claudia v Cecil  
Rain v June  
Walt v Doran  
Paen v Jayce

Claudia and Cecil start the last round of the day. The pair go back and forth for several minutes, both swapping among their weapons trying to gain an advantage. Claudia manages to inflict a few minor wounds against Cecil, but they seem to heal as he lands a particularly powerful blow against Claudia. A second later, however, he seems to be impacted by an invisible force. Claudia screams as she dives into the opening, striking with her axe to pay the strike back two-fold. Cecil barely manages to withstand her attack, struggling to strike her one final time. He sees a slight opening as she stumbles on a loose plank, and launches into one final attack. Claudia barely remains standing after the blow, but it seems to push Cecil past his limits. He collapses to the ground, and healers rush out to help him.

Next is your fight with Rain. You can't help be be concerned about it. Rain's been with you since the very beginning, and she's helped you through so much... All your concerns are allayed when she walks out with a smile. "Show me how much you've grown, June! I won't hold back, so you don't need to, either."

**(A) Go in hard and fast with your axe  
**(B) Try to keep a bit of distance and focus on countering with your lance  
(C) Force her to use magic by staying at a distance with your bow, switching to the axe if she rushes in

You decide to rush in with your axe. Just as you think your axe has hit home, Rain leaps into the air over your hack, bringing her sword down on your head. The first blow simply bounces off your armor, but her follow-up seems to cut right through your plate.

You stagger for a moment. Rain waits for you to recover. "Come now, June, surely you can do more than that?"

"I'm not done yet..." you mutter, charging in again. This time, Rain takes a defensive stance, waiting to turn away your attack. At the last second, you leap into the air, mirroring her attack. The sudden change from a charge to an aerial attack catches Rain off-guard, and she doesn't get her blade up in time to block. Your first blow wounds her, but the second sends her reeling. As she recovers, she suddenly lunges at you. You manage to brace for the blow, and it seems to do much less damage than you expected. You and Rain are both left badly wounded from the brief exchange, but you both refuse to surrender.

Rain tries to block your next attack, but your strike forces its way past her sword, still keeping enough force to punch through her thin stomach armor. Rain clutches at the wound, blood appearing around her hand. She looks up at you, surprised. After a moment, she smiles and drops her sword.

Walt takes the stage next, sparring against Doran. Doran takes advantage of their starting distance to hurl a ball of lightning towards Walt. Walt lets the attack hit, but then rushes in with his lance. Before Doran can even get his hand on his blade's hilt, Walt stabs him through the arm, driving the lance tip all the way through into his chest. Doran yells in pain, struggling to free himself. The expression on Walt's face is pure horror, as he watches his commanding officer tearing at the lance with his free hand. Healers rush in to help, and after several minutes, Doran is carried, unconscious and bandaged, back to his cabin.

Paen and Jayce take the last match of the day. By now, the sun is setting ahead of the ship, and several crew members have taken their leave - or been forced to leave to attend to their duties. To your surprise, Jayce holds his own quite well, imitating Haley's strategy of dancing around, but being more cautious with his attacks. Paen finally seems to grow weary of missing his spear thrusts, and sweeps low in an arc. Jayce tries to leap over the lance, but it catches his leg, and he falls on his back. Paen's lance bites into the deck inches from Jayce's head, signifying an end to the day's fights.

* * *

Clauda v June  
Walt v Paen

* * *

How will you fight Claudia?

**(A) Powerful axe attacks, try to end it in as few blows as possible  
**(B) Precise lance strikes, look for gaps in her armor  
(C) Use your bow

After a good night's rest, the semi-finals begin early in the morning. Everyone wakes early, excited to see who wins, even some who were originally opposed to the tournament. Even Doran is up and about, though he avoids using his wounded arm. You have a simple meal, then do some warming up and stretching. The match is delayed so the ones cleaning up after the meal can join in on the festivities.

Claudia smirks as you come out, swinging her axe almost playfully in your direction. Her dark hair flutters slightly in the wind, and you can't help but notice her skin tone has darkened slightly. You take an offensive stance with your own axe, waiting for the match to begin. "Ready for this, June? I know I am," Claudia taunts.

As the fight starts, you both charge each other, your axes colliding as you pass. You turn around first, managing to score a solid blow against Claudia's hip. She yelps in pain as she shifts her weight to her uninjured leg. You manage to step back to avoid her next blow, but she sidesteps your counter. She quickly whirls around you, slamming her axe into your back. You shudder at the impact, but keep your feet. As you spin around to face her, she falters, lowering her axe a bit too low. You take the opportunity to hack into her flank just above her hip wound, and she falls to the ground. She starts to struggle to her feet, but a voice stops her. "Enough," Paen announces. "June wins."

"But, King Paen, I can still-" Claudia begins as she reclaims her feet.

"You can still stand and swing your axe, yes, but that's hardly going to be enough to win here. Besides, I was hoping to face her in the finals. The two of us have sparred hundreds of times, but June and I've never had a real fight before."

Claudia glares at you angrily. "Very well, milord," she mutters, hurling her axe overboard. She walks back to rejoin the crowd as Walt and Paen step forward. Jayce stops Walt and whispers something in his ear as he passes, and Walt shakes his head.

Paen waits for Walt to advance, but Walt remains still. "Come on, then," Paen calls. "Just because you screwed up in the last fight doesn't mean you'll end up hurting me, as well. Ha! 's more likely it'll happen the other way around!" Walt continues to stand his ground. "We don't have all day," he announces. "Well, I suppose we do, actually, though we'll be arriving in Valeria tomorrow night. Probably want to finish by then, right?"

Walt continues to stand his ground, not responding to Paen's taunts. Finally, Paen sighs and begins to approach Walt. As Paen steps just out of striking distance, Walt lunges forward, then suddenly drops his lance. Paen raises his shield only for the lance to clatter uselessly off it. Walt takes his flank, driving a sword up underneath Paen's raised arm. Paen seems to growl in anger, swinging his shield to catch Walt in the side. The blow knocks Walt off his feet. He gets up as Paen advances with his own sword drawn.

The pair lock blades, but Paen's strength proves the greater, and Walt is forced back. Paen follows up with a quick slash that badly wounds Walt. Walt counters with a strong overhead slash. Paen takes the blow, moving to the side at the last second so it strikes his shoulderplate instead of his helmet. Paen wraps his free arm around Walt, locking his arm in place. Paen releases his grip as he throws all his weight into a powerful body slam, sending Walt back several feet. Walt groans, and Paen declares victory by placing a sword at his throat before he can rise.

* * *

June v Paen

"Well then!" Paen calls to the cheering crowd. "The moment we've all been waiting for! The final round!" He points his axe at you. "I assume you're wanting to fight with axes, Girly? You better not hold back, because I sure won't! Prove you're worthy to be my queen!"

You'd expected Paen to make it to the final round, but you weren't expecting to be standing opposite him... Even with all the time since your last match, you still have no idea how you're going to beat him. No one else managed to so much more than slow him down. Though you did notice it was possible to score a hit, no one could penetrate that armor... Fortunately, your armor's none too thin, either. You decide the best approach is to go in, hit him hard, and hope it works.

As you charge in, Paen makes an overhead swing at your head. You sidestep, but he steps back as you counter. He tries a horizontal cut, but you leap into the air over the axe, dropping down on his head before he can evade, and following up with a quick rising slash. He grunts and steps back. "I've seen that move before..." he mutters. "It won't work twice!" He rejoins the fight with a quick hack that bounces off your armor.

For several minutes, the two of you dance up and down the deck, neither of you able to score a solid hit. The crowd opens and closes as you move, cheering all the way. Your continuous assault seems to be wearing Paen down, and he has more and more trouble slipping around your defenses. You notice blood dripping from his armor in a few places and realize he's hiding the extent of his injuries, refusing to give up - only later do you realize how many cuts and gashes you'd taken as well. Finally, Paen drops to one knee, panting. He raises back up and makes a futile hack for you, grabbing for you when he misses. He manages to get a hand on your shoulder, but is too exhausted to follow-up before you drive the butt of your axe into his stomach, the force of the blow ringing across his armor. He groans in pain, then slowly slumps to the ground.

* * *

Next, who gets to wield the Shadow Emblem? It offers def+2 and slightly increases skill activation rates. Any Carcinan can wield it - including Cynbel, since Meridia was originally part of Carcina, meaning he was born in Carcina.

**(A) Paen  
**(B) Claudia  
(C) Dan  
(D) Charon  
(E) Mary  
(F) Fumiko  
(G) Cynbel

Finally, what's June going to do with her prize money?

(1) Donate it to Alyssa/Jessup/Syrene's orphanage  
**(2) Give it to Bud to help rebuild Hearthstone  
**(3) Upgrade up to 5 units' equipment (+1 to all stats)  
(4) Decide later

Your healers take several minutes to revive Paen. As they remove his armor, the extent of his injuries becomes more apparent - the fact he was still standing with as many wounds as he had is utterly staggering. When he comes to, he's a bit lightheaded, but within moments he's back to his usual self, slapping you on the back and hurling your arm into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our champion!" he yells. "And her prize!" he adds, as Claudia brings a large bag from below decks. She hands it to you with a glare, then takes her place at Paen's side. "50,000 gold! So, what're you going to spend it on? Y'know, bride's supposed to pay for the wedding..."

You elbow him in the gut, a bit harder than you'd meant to. "My town was destroyed in the first few days of this catastrophe. This will be a good start towards rebuilding it..."

Paen closes his mouth, then pats you on the shoulder. "That's too like you. You can afford to spoil yourself a little... Well, do what you want. Now, I'm going to catch a nap before we arrive." He hobbles off. You feel a bit guilty, but he seems to have enjoyed himself, at least.

The crowd begins to disperse, several people stopping to congratulate you. You notice Saul follow Paen to his room. Eventually, only Bud remains with you.

"June, are you really going to use that money to rebuild the town?" he asks.

"No," you answer. You can't help but giggle at the look of shock on his face. "I'm not. You are," you say as you hand him the sack.

"Wha...? But..."

* * *

"Well, King Paen, that was an amusing little distraction. So, what was your real motivation?" Saul asks.

"Hm? Boredom, mostly. 5 days stuck on this ship with nowhere to go. Figured we could use something to keep us sharp, raise morale, all that. Keep our minds off what's to come."

"You make it sound like such a wonderful thing," Saul adds flatly.

"Is something wrong with a little sport every now and then?"

"You weren't worried about any hard feelings?"

"We're all friends here, aren't we?" Paen asks. "What're a few bruises among pals? Now, what did you really come to talk about?"

Saul sighs heavily as he takes a seat. Paen gives her a glance, and Claudia slips out of the room. After a moment, Saul begins. "I'm worried about my country. We've been gone for two weeks now. With all that was going on, who knows what's happened?"

Paen scratches his head. "Well, I'm sure the regional commanders have been taking care of things pretty well. I'm sure Carcina's fine. I mean, there've probably been some casualties, but I'm sure they were minimal."

"'Minimal?' Those are your citizens you're talking about!" Saul says in horror. "No death is meaningless!"

"Of course not!" Paen roars back. "But I can't save everyone, not in a situation like this. The best I can do is work with you guys to end this quickly and save as many as possible. You may think me heartless, but I'm just realistic. All I can do... is crush whoever has been murdering my people!"

For a few moments, all is quiet. Finally, Saul speaks. "I apologize. I did not mean to say you don't care about your people. I'm sure this weighs just as heavily upon you as it does on me. I should not have vented my frustrations on you."

Paen waves nonchalantly. "Water under the bridge. So, while we've got a few minutes alone, why don't we go over a few administrative things? Politics and all that."

* * *

End of Chapter 18

* * *

End of Book 3: Eastern Sun

* * *

**Units were divided between the two teams.**

Tartan: Paen, Mary, Claudia, Bud, Haley, Wendy, Ferris, Alyssa, Jessup, Dan, John, Charon, Rosalin, and Cecil.  
Commander: June

Antea: Saul, Rain, Syrene, Agni, Walt, Jayce, Holland, Taika, Fumiko, Cynbel, Praven, Harrow.  
Commander: Doran

So, which group's perspective do you want to follow first?  
(A) Tartan team  
**(B) Antea team**


	25. Chapter 19B - Falchion

Chapter 19B: Falchion

* * *

You are now Doran

* * *

"All right, let's go over everything one last time," you announce as you sit in the ship's mess hall. "In a few minutes, we'll make port. Assuming we don't get attacked in the port, we'll split up and head to the capitals. We're meeting..." - you point to a small town in Meridia - "here, in nine days."

Everyone nods in silent agreement. "June, you're in charge of the Tartan team," you add. "If anything happens to either team, the other has to end this themselves. If we're more than a day late, you know what to do?"

"Altea," she answers. "We head for the temple and... do whatever needs to be done."

"Right. Any questions?" Silence. "Well then, everyone. Make your final preparations."

An hour later, everyone stands on the deck, looking down on the small, sleeping town. In the dead of night, you begin to disembark. You notice Rosalin starting down the decks. "Er... Captain?" you call to her. "Don't you think you should set sail soon? They're looking for your ship, after all."

"I'm goin' with you!" she answers. "That dastard 'oratio's gonna pay fer me boy Sarv, y'hear? Marv, you have command! I'll track ya down once this is all said 'n' done."

"Yes Cap'n!" he answers with a salute. He turns to the crew and starts spouting off the high-seas slang you've come to hate so much. You can't wait to be back on solid land. For good, hopefully.

Anna and Jake are embracing at the bottom of the ramp and disrupting the flow of traffic. Before you can break them apart, the pair separates. Anna turns south, falling in behind June, while Jake waits patiently for your group to finish unloading.

You give your group one final glance. _We have plenty of cavalry, but we're vulnerable from the air..._ Too late to change anything now. You draw your blade, and point it to the northwest. "Alright troops, move out!"

For four days, you march. You decide to avoid the main roads, for fear of assassins waiting to intercept you. _Then again, why would they expect us to be heading back to Antea?_ The few small towns you come across are largely abandoned, much to the archbishop's dismay, though they make for nice places to rest. On the third day, you happen upon a town not yet abandoned, though the villagers are gathering in the town center, loading their meager possessions on a small convoy of carts. Your appearance is initially a cause for alarm, but they settle down once you identify yourself as a Holy Knight commander.

"What's going on?" you ask. "Every town we've come across has been empty."

"We're leaving!" one of the villagers announced. "Lots of towns have been destroyed by ungodly monsters lately, and there's been no response from Antea, so the Holy Knights are gathering people in camps where we'll be safe."

You nod. "Very well. Here," you say as you produce a scroll, ink, and quill from your pockets. "Let me write you a letter. You must deliver this to whoever's in charge, understand?" You simply state that Antea was destroyed, and most of the council killed, though the archbishop was evacuated successfully.

"Y-yes, sir!" he stutters. As you hand him the finished letter, he gives you a quick salute and runs off. You call after him, telling him not to tell anyone where you were heading. _Gathering the townsfolk. Good. We can minimize casualties this way. Hopefully all the regional commanders were this proactive._

As the villagers leave, you establish camp - with their blessings - in their now-abandoned homes to plan your next move. You break out a map, unfurl it, and study the road ahead. At your current pace, even with the delays of the smaller roads, you should arrive in Antea by tomorrow around noon. You've tossed around a few ideas about how to get into the city, but you knew you'd need to stay adaptive until you got a better idea of the city's status. The big question in your mind is whether the Risen remained in Antea, fanned out, or moved as a horde to a new location, but you also need to consider how to get inside, especially if they're still there.

As you trace the roads, an idea forms in your mind. One route leads through a moderately large village only a short ride from Antea. Perhaps they know something there. Or, they could have been overrun by Risen... It would be simple enough to circumvent the village entirely.

**(A) Take the route through the village  
**(B) Avoid it and go straight for Antea  
(C) Wait at the village outskirts and send a small group to investigate (choose 3)

If you're going to risk the village, you're going in with all the blades you can muster. "Guess that's the way we're heading..." you mutter, before turning in for the night.

The next morning, you set out with the sun still beneath the horizon. Three hours later, the village suddenly becomes visible through the trees as you come around a bend in the path. A villager sees you and darts into a house. Another slams his window shut. A mother runs out of her house, grabs a child, and runs back in. A few seconds later, one of the braver villagers comes out. "False alarm, everyone! Just some travelers passing through!"

He runs over to you. "If you're heading for Antea, turn back. It's completely overrun by some strange monstrosities."

"So they stayed in the town..."

"Most of them, anyway. There's one that's been raiding local towns... It doesn't seem to have any interest in people, it just stea- Wait, 'stayed in?' Are you saying you were there?"

"Not me personally, but some of us were. We're here to take the capital back."

The man shakes his head. "There's only a dozen of you, and the refugees said there was an army of them. No way you can win against those odds."

"At the very least," you say, "we'll thin them out." With that, you order the company forward. Saul stops to thank the villager. The villager takes a knee, obviously recognizing his archbishop. For half a second, you worry, then realize this could be advantageous. _If the enemy thinks we're moving to reclaim Antea..._

* * *

From the edge of the forest, you scan the walls of the capital. A few Risen patrol the battlements, with a handful of undead wyvern riders flying overhead. You glance at the sun. Early afternoon. It will be several hours before it becomes dark, but you think you could hide out until then easily enough.

From what you've been able to see, the south gate is closed, the portcullis sealed. The eastern wall's bridge has been completely destroyed, though you notice the enemy has posted only a small guard. You've yet to check the western wall, though you remember June mentioning someone trying to hang a ladder there during the siege. Perhaps it is still there, ready to be lifted? Rain could do it easily enough, or anyone good at climbing trees. _Fumiko or Taika, perhaps?_ The north wall... You do not know where this secret passage lets out, nor do you have time to search.

(A) Scout the western wall  
(B) Wait until night and reexamine your options (will automatically choose A, as well)  
**(C) Attempt to assemble a simple bridge and cross into the eastern gate  
**(D) Attack the front gate head on  
(E) Have Rain start ferrying people to the top of the wall, 1-by-1

The easiest way in is over that river, you decide. No point waiting for night, Risen don't seem to have much trouble seeing in the dark; you'd just be giving them another advantage. You order Fumiko to take watch, her white fur helping her blend into the falling snow flurries, to make sure your plan remains undiscovered. You lead the others deeper into the trees, searching until you find a nice, large oak. With the handful of axe-wielders at your disposal, you manage to fell it. The resounding crash makes much more noise in the still forest than you intended. For a few tense moments, everyone takes cover in whatever brush they can find. A pair of Risen wyverns fly overhead for a moment, circle once, then return to the city. Whether they saw you or not, you need to get moving.

It takes only a few moments to shape the tree into a rudimentary bridge, shaving off as much unnecessary weight as possible, while leaving enough to counter-balance it as you shove it across. You hitch the tree to your mounts, carve hand-holds for your pushing team, and prepare to charge. You chart out the path of least resistance, clear out as much brush as possible, and make sure your guard team is in position. While everyone else moves the log, Rain will be flying top cover while Agni, Harrow, Fumiko, and Saul guard against any Risen attacks.

With everyone in their positions, you give the signal to advance. The makeshift bridge refuses to budge for a moment, but it suddenly begins to slide. You push with all your strength, and the bridge begins to pick up speed, aided by the thin layer of frost. Within moments, you clear the forest. On the flat ground without any brush to hinder you, the bridge almost seems light. A few Risen on the walls seem to spot you, unleashing an unearthly shriek. Other Risen begin echoing their call, until the city itself seems to howl. Undeterred, you charge forward.

Three wyverns swoop down on you, but Agni and Fumiko drive them back up, where Rain is waiting to finish them. As you begin to close in, the archers open fire. An arrow whizzes past you, and you quickly count them up. Eight, currently, but more likely on the way. Already, a handful of low-level Risen - seven - are forming up on the far side of the river. Another arrow strikes Cynbel's thigh. Harrow quickly rips it out, raising her staff to heal him. You quickly run through what needs to be done in your head. Rain draws most of their fire, dodging most of the arrows but still taking a few scratches. The mounts need to be unhitched, and you'll need a few seconds to shove the bridge across the gap...

(A) Order Rain to retreat while you get the bridge across as quickly as possible, ignoring the arrows  
(B) Have Rain attack the archers to distract them  
**(C) Have Rain attack the ground troops  
(D) Have Rain drop someone on the wall to fight the archers (Holland)  
**(E) Have Rain drop someone on the far shore to fight the ground Risen

You signal for Rain to land, while grabbing Holland. As she lands, Harrow quickly heals her, and you order her to ferry Holland to the wall, then secure the far bank. Before you can even finish giving your orders, she's back in the sky, charging headlong toward the stream of arrows flying her way. Holland is clutching her for dear life as she quickly turns at an angle, grazing the edge of the wall. Holland jumps off, almost gratefully, as he raises his lance. Rain barely slows down as she moves to engage the enemies under the gate.

Your riders have all freed their horses, and you start shoving the bridge across the gap as quickly as possible. This was a lot harder than you imagined, and it went much smoother in your head... but it starts to span the gap. At least the archers are too busy to shoot at you now. As if in response to your thought, a Risen screeches as Holland slams it off the wall. "Heads up!" he yells, as it impacts the ground just short of the water, dissipating into a sinister mist.

Rain seems to be having a bit of difficulty as enemy reinforcements begin arrive, but she succeeds in keeping the enemy busy long enough for you to get the bridge across. A small cheer goes up as it slides into position on the far bank. "No time to celebrate!" you call. "Everyone across!"

The bridge shakes slightly under your combined weight, bouncing in cadence with your cavalry's charge. Rain makes sure there's room at the bridge's end for your troops to shove their way onto dry land, and your influx of troops beats back the slowly arriving trickle of Risen.

Holland seems to fly down the staircase as he finishes the last of the archers. "What's our next move, commander?" he asks as he reaches your side. You'd hate to admit to him that you're making this up as you go along.

You need to decide whether to stay as one group or split into two. If you stay as one group, you'll move to the temple, find Falchion, and retreat. If you split into two groups, one will be able to secure an escape route for the retrieval team, though both groups will be at increased risk. From what you've seen so far, the Risen here aren't too tough, but they are numerous, and it's possible some stronger ones are hidden amongst these weak ones...

**(A) Stay together  
**(B) Split up (assign teams; Saul, Rain, and Doran must be on the retrieval team)

"Alright, everyone, stay together! Keep a tight formation and make for the central temple at full speed!"

"Not quite..." Saul says. "The entrance is actually hidden in a smaller church a bit to the west of the temple."

Harrow snorts. "All these buildings. They distract from the true purpose of worship."

Saul looks angry for a moment, then thoughtful. "Perhaps you have the right of it," he says simply. "But our societies are so different, I-"

"This isn't really the time for this, is it?" Jayce asks, as he meets a charging Risen head-on.

"You're right, sorry!" Saul says, returning his focus to the battlefield.

As you make your way towards the center of town, you notice the enemy becoming less dense. The random attacks by small groups of Risen give way to an eerie peace. You occasionally see a Risen scurry by into an alley, but none make a move against you. You can hear a noise in the distance and question whether it is the winds or the whisperings of the monstrosities.

It's painfully obvious they're massing their forces. But where? Are they forming a defense around the main temple or moving to surround you? Will they attack suddenly or hold their positions? The buildings around you are making it very difficult to determine the enemy's moves. You could send Rain, but for her to get any useful data, she'd need to expose herself to enemy ambush...

**(A) Proceed quickly to the smaller church passing the main temple  
**(B) Take a longer, slower route  
(C) Still not too late to split up

(1) Have Rain scout ahead  
(2) Have Rain scout behind  
**(3) Stop at a tall building and use it for a vantage point  
**(4) Don't bother scouting. Either you'll be attacked or you won't.

You decide the most direct route is best. The risk of passing by the central temple is less than that of delaying in enemy territory. First, though, you decide you want to survey the area better. Sending Rain's just too risky, one well-hidden sniper or assassin would be all it would take to bring her crashing down cut-off from the rest of you.

You quickly survey the street near you. The tallest building seems to be some kind of shop, but the damage from the battle before makes it difficult to tell what kind. It is moderately large with a large, broken window, so it seems highly exposed if it were to become a battlefield. You do spy a staircase inside which you could use as a chokepoint. The stone structure is only a floor taller than the surrounding buildings with no clear roof access, but several windows on the top floor.

Another building, a wooden inn, clearly has several balconies, which you assume wrap all the way around. At its highest it is only on par with the surrounding buildings, but you could get on the roof easily enough. In terms of combat, it has several secure-looking doors, but very few, small windows.

Your other option is to fall back to the wall, five blocks behind you. The wall is three stories is almost twice as tall as the majority of visitors, but half a mile behind you. The central temple is about the same distance ahead of you, so you question how well you'd be able to see it.

(A) The shop  
**(B) The inn  
**(C) The wall

You lead your group into the inn, posting your heavy troops to guard the ground floor. Harrow and Saul flit around, healing the minor injuries your troops took during the initial skirmishes. Your gut tells you there's much worse to come, and you need to have an idea of what. You take Fumiko with you out onto a balcony, and you help each other swing up onto the roof. Rain meets you there, treating a scratch on her mount's rump.

A single wyvern circles overhead. You conjure a wind blade and hurl it skyward, but the beast is well our of your effective range. You glare helplessly at it for a moment, before turning your attention to the ground. _Where are they? Where could they ambush us?_ "Anyone see anything?" you ask.

"I thought I saw something over there," Fumiko says, squinting and leaning forward.

This building hasn't significantly expanded your sight range, you hate to admit. It allows you to see two roads at once, but doesn't let you see over the tops of buildings well enough to see anything else. While you pause to consider your next move, Fumiko calls out. "There! Right there!" she yells, pointing towards a small street. Suddenly, a dozen dark-clad riders fly around the corner, charging for the inn. With your group sealed inside, they are hardly a cause for concern. They can't make use of their mounts, and by the time they can hack through the thick doors your troops should take care of them unless they start hurling fireballs at the inn _oh this could be a problem._

As if reading your mind, the lead hurls a fireball at the inn as he gallops past, the others following suit. They continue on a safe distance away, then double back, repeating their attack. The snow falling should be enough to dampen the wood. This inn isn't just going to burst into- "Fire!" someone yells from downstairs.

Taika appears on the balcony. "Commander! This place is burning! We need to go!"

"How bad is it?" you call back. "Can we control it?"

"They hit a rug, and it just kind of... poof! It's spreading pretty quick, but we might be able to get it under control - but not if those guys keep throwing more fire at us!" The dark knights charge past again, another volley of fire.

You take a quick look around. You're up two stories - not exactly a dangerous fall, but with all this armor on... It looks like you might be able to jump to the neighboring roof without much difficulty, and find a way inside there. There's still only a dozen Risen below you, and you still haven't been able to spot any other groups.

* * *

Group on the roof:  
(A) Jump off (choose towards or away from the dark knights)  
(B) Climb back through the balcony  
(C) Jump to the neighboring building  
**(D) Have Rain ferry you down  
**  
Group inside  
**(1) Try to contain the fire  
**(2) Head out into the street (choose towards or away from the dark knights)  
(3) Have your mages try to contain the fire while your fighters attack the knights

You jump onto the back of Rain's pegasus almost faster than she does. "Try to contain the fire! Send a few people out to back us up against those riders!" Rain takes off before you can tell Fumiko to wait for her to return. You watch as she swings herself off the roof back into the building.

No sooner have you landed, than Syrene, Walt, Jayce, Holland, Cynbel, and Harrow run out of the inn. You leap off Rain's mount, and order her to sweep the perimeter with Holland to make sure you aren't about to be caught in a pincer attack. Holland quickly replaces you, as the others form ranks beside you to intercept the dark knight's charge.

The lead levels his sword as his horse rears back, his riders forming an arrow behind him. A screech from above causes him to hesitate. You glance up to see the wyvern rider now flying much lower. Now that you get a better look at him... His armor identifies him as a dracolord. He seems to be directing the dark knights to retreat. The lead rider glares at you, to the sky, back to you, then roars and spurs his mount into a charge. His moment of hesitation threw his team off-balance, and only half of them follow him. With such a weak force in an uncommitted attack, your braced defenders easily repel their charge. The leader dives straight for you, but Harrow tackles him from his horse before he can strike. Walt rides down the only one to limp away from the failed attack. By the time you finish, the ones that did not attack have already fled. The dracoknight returns to his lofty vantage point.

Rain drops Holland next to you before returning to the air. "Nothing," he announces. "And you made me miss out on all the fun!"

Fumiko steps out of the inn, her tail a bit singed. "We've managed to extinguish the fire, Commander," she announces with a flourish.

"Great," you call back. "Would you tell everyone to make ready to move out?"

"Move out?" Taika asks in confusion as she emerges from behind the laguz. "Then why'd we go to all the trouble of-"

"We couldn't just let the city burn, could we?" you ask. She sighs and shakes her head. "Besides, I wanted the inn as a fall-back in case we were ambushed. We weren't, so we aren't falling back. We're falling forward. Get it?"

Agni helps Praven out of the house, the old sage coughing with soot smeared across the bottoms of his robes. Saul is the last out. After giving everyone a quick check-up, you reform your rank and continue towards the central temple.

As the temple comes into view, you freeze in your tracks. Dozens of Risen surround the building. Your quick count tells you there are well over four hundred of them, ranging from simple slime-like revenants to a pair of towering legionnaires. You recognize several fallen Holy Knights, killed while defending their city. Ironic, you think, that they were brought back from the dead to defend it alongside their enemies. As much as you wish you could grant them peace, you know this is an unwinnable fight. Besides, so long as the archdemon still lives...

The horde doesn't move to attack you. They simply stand their ground and stare, a few obviously chomping at the bit to attack. You slowly lead your group back, needing time to think. _Should we take an alternate route? They may run us down and overwhelm us. If we proceed through the plaza without showing signs of aggression, maybe they'll let us pass? Not likely, but if we-_

You're so lost in your thoughts, you don't notice the temple's door starting to open. Risen standing by the door part ever so slightly to allow a figure through. A slouched figure dragging an axe staggers through the crowd, the Risen in its path all shifting out of its way. You barely manage to catch a glimpse of it as it disappears around the west side of the central temple. It looks somewhat familiar, but not quite right...

Suddenly you notice Saul shambling forward as if in a trance, muttering something under his breath. You place a hand on his shoulder and he stops, but does not break his gaze. "That was..." you hear him mumble as he removes your hand.

"Archbishop?" you start calmly, hoping not to disturb the horde. "We really need to find an alternate route..."

"That was Charlotte," he answers, louder than you would have liked.

Your heart stops for a second. It hadn't occurred to you that she would likely be among the enemy ranks. _It's bad enough I have to fight against fallen Holy Knights, but one I considered to be a friend?_

Saul resumes his march forward, slowly at first, then picking up speed. He cautiously gazes towards the horde as he begins to circle the outskirts of the plaza. "What are you doing!?" you ask, staring at the monstrous wall of undead. The wall stares right back at you.

"She gave her life to let us escape," Saul answers. "At the very least, I owe her the mercy of a peaceful death!" With that, he turns his back to you. You hear him softly chant a prayer, then begin to walk through the outskirts of the plaza. A few members of the horde start to move towards him, but some of the others hold them back.

_Has he gone insane?_

(A) Let Saul go, take an alternate route to the west temple  
**(B) Go after Saul, have Rain lead the others to the west temple  
**(C) Send someone (choose who) to retrieve Saul, lead the others to the west temple  
(D) Screw it, take everyone through the plaza

If you choose B, you also need to choose how much force you're willing to use.  
**(1) Go as backup, take care of business, and hopefully meet everyone at the west temple  
**(2) Try to convince him, but if he's determined, go with him  
(3) Try to grab him, let him go if he resists  
(4) Knock him out, if need be

"Archbishop, wait! We need you!" you call to him.

He shakes his head. "I have to do this," he says firmly.

"Then I'm going with you! Just... wait a minute!" Before he has time to argue, you tell Rain to sweep around a few blocks to the south. You tell her you'll meet her there. _If we survive..._

"But, I don't know where it's hidden!" she yells after you as you go to follow Saul.

"Let Naga's emblem be your guide!" Saul calls back.

With that, Rain begins to organize the column's retreat. She gives you one last worried, flustered glance as she pulls them around the corner.

So. All alone with the archbishop and a few hundred reanimated, well-armed corpses glaring at you from a few yards away. This is not what you wanted to do today. You take your place at Saul's side, skirting along the edge of the plaza. He completely ignores the Risen, keeping his eyes fixated towards the west. You, on the other hand, pay very close attention to them. Although several seem to wish to attack you, the horde as a whole seems content to let you pass. All eyes remain on you, aside from the dracolord who leaves to follow the rest of your group. _This is absolutely surreal._ As you pass in front of the temple, the horde actually parts ways, clearing a path for you to enter the temple.

You stop walking. _They're letting us in? Why would they just let us..._ You realize Saul is getting ahead of you, and rush to catch up. As you walk, you think. The only reason they would let you in the temple would be to trap you, right? Maybe they hope you'll lead them to Falchion, and then they can kill you?

As if to confirm your suspicions, two groups split off from the main horde as you exit the plaza to the west. One group of 40 paladins, great knights, and dark knights heads southwest, while a smaller group of 10 sages and war monks follows you at a distance. Watching the horde behind you, you almost don't notice when Saul breaks into a run - the only reason you do is the Risen following you speeding up.

As you turn to catch up to Saul, you see what he's running towards. A lone figure is in the streets. Without the crowd around her, you can see her clearly. Her once-white robe is covered in filth, her blonde hair turned to a silver-grey. Her skin is pale and dirty, and her entire countenance is changed. She wearily trudges down the street, her axe dragging against the ground behind her. As Saul nears her, she suddenly whirls around, lashing out with her axe. You reach him just in time to pull him back, the blade cutting through his robe and grazing his armor beneath. You reach for your blade, but stop with your hand on the hilt. Her eyes.

You expect to see the glaring red eyes of a Risen, but her eyes look... not normal. They're sunken and tired, but human. They widen as she stares back into yours, then at Saul. She staggers back, clutching her axe. Her mouth moves, but no sound comes out at first. Her words come slow and deep, as if she is trying to remember how to speak. "Not... Not real... Stay back..." She keeps her axe pointed at the two of you as she retreats and the Risen behind you move a bit closer.

"Charlotte..." Saul whispers, stunned.

**"No!"** She drops her axe and covers her ears, then turns and runs. Saul quickly chases after her. You grab the discarded axe, then join the chase. The sounds behind you signal the Risen picking up their pace as well. Charlotte whirls around a corner into a blind alley, only to find the route ahead blocked by rubble. Saul catches up to her as she turns to face you, eyes wide with fear. Saul follows her into the narrow alley, and you try to decide what to do. You realize it would be best to give them a moment alone, and turn to face the Risen following you.

You block the entrance to the alleyway, preventing them from entering. One approaches, checking to see whether you are allowing the others to escape, or guarding them. The only answer the war monk receives is a stab from your sword. As the creature dissipates on the end of your blade, you gauge the reaction of the others. They clearly want to attack, but hold back. You glance over your shoulder at the pair in the alley.

Charlotte seems to have fallen to the ground, and Saul is helping her to her feet. She seems to be calming down, as if waking from a dream. As Saul offers an arm to steady her, she staggers towards you. Seeing her axe beside you, she reclaims it before looking at you. "Y-you... I... know you. D... D-Doran. I remember..." she mumbles with a slight smile.

The Risen growl and step back as she emerges from the alley. She glares at them, then unleashes an inhuman-sounding roar. The Risen hastily scramble further back, observing you from an entire block away. You consider the situation. Saul is fine, but Charlotte looks exhausted. She seems willing to fight, but you question how well she could - though, for some reason, the Risen seem... afraid of her? That aside, you know vaguely where you are. The chase led you a bit northeast of the western temple.

You figure you could probably make it to the temple without much difficulty. You notice the dracolord still lazily circling in the distance - assuming he's still flying over your main group, they should be arriving at the temple soon. Charlotte notices you staring questioningly between her and the Risen, and seems to realize what you're thinking. "I c-can fight..." she says wearily, "but they won't... attack me. I know... I know ways out. Out of the city."

"Could you escape, then? On your own?"

She seems to stiffen up at the suggestion, but then she nods uneasily. Saul glances at you, and you can tell he doesn't want to leave her, whether you choose to have her fight or flee.

(A) Send Doran to the west temple, Charlotte and Saul escape and meet up with Jake  
**(B) Send all 3 to the temple  
**(C) Send Doran and Saul to the temple, Charlotte escapes  
(D) All 3 escape  
**(E) Kill the Risen here, try to bait others before escaping (choose another option as well)**

**Aside: Formation was decided on an earlier post**

**Gate: Holland  
Stairs: Doran, Agni, Taika, Praven, and Harrow.  
Road: Cynbel, Jayce, Walt**

* * *

"New" Character!  
Charlotte  
Class: Templar  
Skills: Miracle, Renewal, Healtouch, Brace, Aggressor, ?  
HP: 7  
Str: 10  
Mag: 9  
Skill: 8  
Speed: 10  
Def: 5  
Res: 7  
Luck: 8  
Unique items: none  
Existing supports: Saul, Doran, Rain, Holland C

* * *

As much as you hate to risk Charlotte after all she's been through, you know the mission comes first. If you don't recover Falchion, everyone's sacrifices will be for naught. "We're going to rejoin the main team at the western temple," you announce. "But first we'll deal with these guys," you add, indicating the mages and monks now slowly approaching you. "Saul, you keep Charlotte safe!"

With that, you charge into the small group of Risen, sword drawn. You stab through one, turn, and slash another before Saul and Charlotte can react. The third Risen you attack manages to raise his axe, but you knock it aside and remove his head. As you move on to your fourth, Charlotte and Saul join the fray. Charlotte's strength surprises you - despite her exhausted appearance, she seems stronger than ever. As the last Risen makes a desperate retreat, she hurls one of the dead Risen's axes into its back.

"Well, I see you haven't lost you edge," you say jokingly. Charlotte stares at you blankly. "Er... Right, then. Let's get going."

You decide to try to draw as much of the Risen's attention as possible, approaching the western temple from the east. The sounds of battle can be heard from several blocks away. As you turn the final corner, you find a large group of Risen locked in battle with your troops. Holland stands guard in front of the temple's door, while Agni, Praven, man the temple's stairs, hurling magic and healing your front-line troops. Taika also remains on the stairs, throwing her knife after knife, while Harrows waits patiently to heal any wounded retreating from the battle. The others form a hairball on the road in front of the temple, locked in combat with several Risen paladins and great knights.

As you assault the enemy formation from the rear, your troops react with utter surprise at your arrival. Their shock quickly turns to a cheer, however, as you destroy the enemy's outflanked valkyries. Their support gone, the great knights and paladins begin to fight more desperately, making foolish mistakes and leaving themselves open to attack. Saul guards Charlotte like a hawk, while Walt and Jayce fight their way through the crowd to your side. Surrounded, the last few Risen have little option other than to fight to the death. Without any way to heal themselves, they slowly succumb to your relentless attacks.

You reform with your team. Several swarm around Charlotte, but you stop their curiosity by firing off several questions of your own. You learn that Rain is inside, searching for the emblem. Saul volunteers to go aid her, and Holland opens the door for him. You take a position on the stair case, and order your troops to dig in for the next enemy attack.

It doesn't take long before you see a formation of generals and snipers approaching. You count 18 generals with 9 snipers, as well as a massive, spear-wielding legionnaire bringing up the rear.

* * *

Objective 1 (of 3) complete: seize western temple gate  
Objective 2: survive 5 rounds or defeat legionnaire  
Objective 3: escape

* * *

Current formation:

Door (1 max): Holland  
Stairs (5 max): Doran, Taika, Agni, Praven, Harrow  
Road: Cynbel, Jayce, Walt, Charlotte

(A) Change formation (and tell how, of course)  
**(B) Keep it as-is  
**  
**(1) Focus on defense  
**(2) Take the offensive (units on the road will prioritize the boss)

"Defensive positions!"

The enemy approaches cautiously at first, the generals forming a barrier around the snipers. The generals use their shields to form a small window for each sniper to safely fire through, and they begin to barrage your forward units with arrows. Jayce covers himself and Charlotte with his own shield, while Walt pulls out of their range and Charon counters with magic. Your support team returns a volley of their own. The generals bear the brunt of the attack, felling the ones struck with magic. Taika's knives manage to find one of the snipers, but the majority still stand after the initial attack.

Again, the generals hold their line while the archers barrage your forces. Walt, Jayce, Cynbel, and Charlotte continue to hold their positions, returning fire with javelins and hand axes. Your magic users fell a few more generals, and the legionnaire orders the remaining troops to advance.

Jayce meets them first, clashing shield-to-shield with the charging generals. Charlotte maneuvers behind the general, her axe cutting through its armor as easily as if it were cloth. Walt charges down one of the now-unprotected snipers. Without their defenders, your supporting units have no trouble against the remaining snipers, and they fall one after the other.

Finally, the legionnaire itself joins the fray. The generals continue to keep your troops from it as it hurls its spears, but your ranged units are able to score a few hits. You dive out of the way as a spear lands where you'd been standing a second earlier, then counter with a lightning bolt. The creature roars in anger, shoving through the generals to charge the stairs. As it hurls Taika to one side, you realize its objective is to break through into the temple. Holland braces himself, and meets its charge head-on. With his heightened position on the stairs, Holland finds himself staring the beast dead in the eye. It screams in his face, and he answers with a roar of his own. "You aren't getting near my wife!"

Holland smashes the beast in the face with his axe. At the same time, you draw your blade and slash into a small gap in the creature's leg armor, slicing deep into its calf. The creature falls to one knee, and Holland takes the opportunity to sever its head with a flurry of axe strikes.

As the last of the Risen fall to Charlotte's axe, you notice something... off. A bit of blood is running down her face, and more down her leg, though you can't see any damage to her armor. You have no time to ponder this, as the temple door bursts open. Rain steps out, holding a silver blade with a golden, tear-shaped handle. Saul steps out behind her, holding a large, golden rod with a red jewel and red banners hanging from the side. You recognize it, but a roar prevents you from saying anything. The dracolord circles menacingly overhead. In the distance, you can hear the sounds of marching.

"We're still in enemy territory," you say, interrupting Rain before she can speak. "We'll celebrate once we have some space."

"Right," she says, with obvious disappointment. "How're we getting out?"

"Out? O-out... I know... I know the way. F-follow me!" Charlotte says, running towards the west wall ahead of you. She turns to see if you are following, then motions impatiently. "Hurry!"

(A) South entrance  
(B) East entrance  
**(C) Follow Charlotte**

You aren't sure that you can trust Charlotte's guidance, something about her just seems... wrong. But the enemy has you cut off from the east gate, and you aren't sure who'd win in a race to the southern gate. If she has a way past the western wall, it may be worth the risk. "Everyone, follow Charlotte! Let's go!"

As your group flees to the west, you can hear the sound of the enemy giving chase. The sound grows louder and louder, until you can see the enemy cavalry closing in on you as you glance to your rear. Finally, the western wall looms directly ahead of you. Charlotte leads you up a stairwell to the top of the wall; Saul and Walt quickly dismount. You take to the rear to observe. It takes some coaxing before the enemy mounts begin to climb unsteadily. As your gaze shifts from their cavalry, your heart catches in your throat. The dracolord has abandoned hovering over you, instead flying around the city rallying more troops. Approaching from the east is the rest of the massive horde, as well as smaller groups joining from the other walls. _I really, really hope Charlotte knows what she's talking about..._

As you turn to finish climbing, you find your prayers answered. Harrow is helping Charlotte lower a rope ladder. You turn back to the stairs. The enemy cavalry is barely a third of the way up, though gaining speed. The enemy infantry arriving at the base of the stairs begin to ascend in pairs.

Choose 1-4 units to stall while the rest descend the rope ladder.  
**Doran, Harrow, Jayce, Cynbel**

"Jayce, Harrow, Cynbel. We're holding these stairs while the others climb down!" Before anyone can object, you charge down the stairs, hurling wind into the crowd of oncoming Risen. The unlucky leader is struck by the gust, and knocked from the stairs. You hear him impact the ground below, while you move on to the next target.

The seemingly endless line of Risen continues to funnel its way up the stairs, but with Cynbel's magic combined with your own, you manage to slow their advance. Harrow and Jayce push themselves ahead of you, meeting the enemy's advance head-on. The dracolord realizes your strategy, flying in behind you to disrupt your formation. As he descends to your level, several gusts of wind buffet him, sending him spiraling downward. Fumiko glances down from the ledge above, and gives you a small wave. You return her gesture, then quickly rejoin the battle.

Risen after Risen fall to your magic or lances, but they don't slow their advance. You find yourself being pushed back, little by little, by the wall of Risen. "Just a bit more!" a voice above you calls out. "We're almost done!" Inspired, you redouble your effors to push the Risen back. You manage to keep them from pushing you back any further. "Last one!" the voice calls again a moment later.

You allow the Risen to push you back until you are level with the top of the wall. You send Cynbel first, and he quickly vaults the wall, zipping down the ladder faster than you thought possible. You send Harrow behind him, and you hear the sounds of her climbing down the ladder; you can hear her cursing the ladder's design and its unfamiliarity. You draw your sword, forming a line with Jayce at the top of the stairs. You notice him struggling, and can tell he's hiding how bad his wounds are. His new armor may be thick, but it's not impervious.

When you estimate Harrow is nearing the bottom, you signal Jayce to move. You order him to descend first. For a moment, you think he'll refuse, but then he swings himself over and starts to descend. You position yourself between the ladder and the enemy, refusing any Risen the chance to slash the ladder's anchors. You quickly find yourself surrounded. _I just have to hold out a few seconds..._

A few seconds seem to turn into an eternity as you parry slashes, turning to cut the attacker only to find another blow on its way. Finally, you hear Jayce calling from below. _I can't climb the ladder, I'm sure they'll cut it..._ "Rain!" you yell, as you turn and hurl yourself over the precipice. You can hear the Risen behind you roaring in anger, an absolute cacophony. A second later, a blur of white slams into you. The sensation of falling is replaced with the smooth gliding of a pegasus as Rain ferries you to the ground.

"Did you even look to see if I was there before you jumped?" she asks.

"Nope," you answer as you open a fire tome. "I was just hoping." With that, you hurl a fireball at the top of the ladder. The ropes catch instantly, quickly burning through. A Risen which had started to descend in pursuit quickly finds itself falling. As you land, you quickly organize your troops towards the rendezvous point to the south, covering your tracks as you disappear into the forest.

You post a strong rear guard as you march, rejoining with Jake a short march away from the city. You start to put as much distance between yourselves and the city as possible, trusting in the building snowfall to cover your tracks. After several hours, it seems the enemy has no idea where you've disappeared to, though your maps give you a vague idea. With the sun setting and the temperature dropping, you give your troops permission to establish camp for the night.

You have two people you want to speak with in particular. You have no trouble tracking down Charlotte, sitting by the campfire, staring at it with an odd fascination. "So warm..." you hear her mumbling as you approach. She barely acknowledges you as you stop beside her.

"Charlotte?" you ask. She glances up. "I want to ask... How'd you know about that ladder?"

"I've been using it," she answers. "To take food. From... I took it from nearby villages. I l-left money, but..."

"You could have left Antea at any time, but you kept going back...? Why?" Charlotte turns away from you, silently staring into the flames. After several moments, it's clear she isn't going to answer. You thank her for speaking with you, then excuse yourself.

The next person you seek out is Saul. You find him at the edge of camp with... a horse? Walt is there as well, both of them brushing snow from their mounts' manes. "How did they... Where'd they come from?" you find yourself asking.

"I guess they must've opened Antea's main gate to search for us," Walt answers. "And these guys must've followed us?"

"But... How did they track us?" you ask, dumbfounded. Saul shrugs, but Walt smiles.

"Ol' Brown here's the smartest horse you'll ever meet," he answers. "I bet that if he could speak, he could give you a run for your money." His horse snorts in what you interpret as agreement.

"Right... Well, I didn't come here to get into a battle of wits with a horse. Everything went well in the temple, Archbishop?"

"Yes," he answers. "Rain recovered Falchion, and I found a few other relics in there. We didn't have time to go through them all, but I did decide on one that might help us."

"That staff you had earlier?" you ask. "Was that...?"

"Yes... The Aum staff."

"Aum staff..." Walt mumbles. "That name sounds familiar. It's... the sacred stave that has the power to return someone from the dead!?" he exclaims, much louder than you'd wanted. You quickly slam a hand over his mouth, but the damage is done. You hesitantly look over your shoulder, already knowing what to expect. Several members of your camp are looking over at you, with varying expressions on their faces. You can't bring yourself to make eye contact with two of them in particular. You didn't want Harrow or Fumiko finding out about this...

Not to your surprise, Harrow marches up to you. You expect her to ask to use the staff to revive her tribe, but instead she stares you dead in the eye. "Do not use this for my benefit. It would be a dishonor to my tribe's warriors to disturb their rest." With that, she departs into the forest.

You try to avoid looking at her, but you can't help but notice Fumiko's hopeful stare. "We can only use this once," Saul tells you. "After that, it will require several years before it can be used again." As he speaks, you can see the expression on her face draining away.

* * *

So, you guys can bring someone back. They'll also get enough EXP to not be completely screwed.  
(A) Rowan  
(B) Lane  
(C) Vine  
**(D) Save it for later**

* * *

Support time. Pick 9.

Rain/Agni B  
**Rain/Walt A  
**Rain/Charlotte B  
Rain/Doran A  
Rain/Harrow C  
Syrene/Cynbel C  
Syrene/Harrow C  
Agni/Jayce C  
**Agni/Taika A  
**Agni/Harrow C  
Walt/Jayce A  
Walt/Holland C  
**Walt/Taika S  
Jayce/Taika C  
Jayce/Cynbel A  
**Holland/Fumiko C  
Holland/Charlotte B  
Holland/Saul C  
Taika/Praven X: Successor  
Fumiko/Cynbel C  
**Fumiko/Doran A  
**Fumiko/Harrow C  
Cynbel/Charlotte C  
Cynbel/Doran C  
**Cynbel/Harrow C  
Charlotte/Saul B  
**Charlotte/Doran B  
Charlotte/Harrow C  
Saul/Praven C  
**Saul/Harrow C  
**Doran/Harrow C

After ensuring the Alm staff is secured in Jake's convoy, Saul decides to seek out Charlotte. Unsurprisingly, he finds her still seated by the fire. "Charlotte?" She glances at him, then looks back to the fire. He takes a seat next to her. "Might I speak with you for a while?"

"Ar... Archbishop," she stammers. "Of course. Is s-something ami... amiss?"

"No, no. And please, you need not be so formal. I just wanted to ask you about what happened in Antea, when we... er... left you." Saul bows his head. "I feel terrible about it. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Y-you didn't... didn't leave me, I s-sent you on with... without me. It was my... It was my choice. My choice. Mine."

"That doesn't absolve-" Charlotte silences him with a hand over his mouth.

"You came back... for me."

Saul hesitates for a moment. "We came back for Falchion," he admits. "But-"

"No, _you_ came back for... for me. You didn't have to... have to chase me." With that, Charlotte slides closer. "It's so warm..." she adds, staring into the flames.

"Y-yes, it is..." Saul agrees awkwardly.

* * *

"Jayce," Cynbel says with a nod. "That was a great battle earlier."

"Yeah it was! This new armor's something else. I barely felt a thing! Magic's still an issue, though..."

Cynbel nods in agreement. "If only we could combine your defensive abilities with my new-found ability to resist magic..."

Jayce waves the thought away. "Enough about battle. We're bound for Meridia next, aren't we? You seemed to know the town we're heading towards. What is it?"

"Ah, Carpus... The town where I was born and bred! A wonderful little village near the border of Carcina. Our fruit cordials are known across the world!"

"I can't say I've much of an appetite for fruit..."

"Well, perhaps you've an appetite for beauty? We may make it in time to catch the trees shedding their last few leaves, but even if we fail, their empty branches against the horizon makes for a wonderous sight..."

"Man, I haven't heard you this excited... ever."

Cynbel shakes his head dismissively. "All men are exicted to return to their home after a long voyage! Even if it's only for a short time."

"Fair enough. But first we have to get there, right? So don't die on me or anything!"

"Ha! Once we're in my country, you'll have to try to keep up."

* * *

The camp gathers for a simple meal, a thin vegetable broth thickened with an unlucky squirrel. While most of the group eats by the fire, Taika pulls Jayce aside. "Jayce,"

"Taika," Jayce responds, running a hand through his long hair. "This is a rare pleasure. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Walt told me you've known him since childhood. I was hoping you could tell me a bit more about him?"

"Aw, really? You don't just drag a guy away from a nice warm fire to ask about bagging his best friend... Well, I guess I could give you a few pointers. The guy could use a girl like you to help keep his panties out of a knot."

"Wait, he wears panties?"

"It's just an expression, Taika."

"Sorry. I didn't have much trouble learning your language, but some of your expressions still surprise me."

Jayce gives a slight laugh. "Don't worry about it. If I didn't already know you weren't a native speaker, I wouldn't be able to tell. So you learned a whole language just for your journey thing?"

Taika shakes her head. "I learned several languages during my training. Not for any particular reason, aside from the pursuit of knowledge, I suppose."

Jayce's jaw drops. "Wait, you know more than just yours and ours? Plus that mage-speak... How many do you speak?"

"I'll tell you... if you help me - what did you call it? 'Bag?' Yes. Help me bag your friend, and I'll tell you."

* * *

Back in the camp, the others are enjoying their meal. Jayce and Taika's disappearance has not gone unnoticed. Rain sneaks up behind Walt and suddenly wraps an arm around his neck. He cries out and nearly falls over, but she manages to hold him upright. She pulls him in close. "So, when are you going to ask her?"

Walt frees himself and turns to face his would-be assailant. "Captain? W-what? Ask what? And who? Ask who what?"

Rain giggles innocently. "Oh, come now. I see the way you keep looking out at the forest. 'Where is she? When's she getting back? Why is she with Jayce?'"

"I-I'm not... That's..."

"Aw, you're kind of cute when you're flustered. I wonder if that's why she's taken an interest in you?"

"That's... I believe you're mistaken, Captain."

"Oh, please. Listen to your elders, Sonny. I've been around long enough to know what you're planning. I can read you like an open book." Walt can't help blushing noticeably. Rain gives him a wink. "That, and I spoke with Jake earlier. So, do you want an old lady's advice?"

"Er... Well, I sup- I mean, you're not that old, Captain. But, yes."

"Good answer. Alright, here's what you do. Give me your bowl, then go follow their tracks. Oh, and don't forget you-know-what. As for the rest, you'll know what to do once you get there."

Walt hesitates for a moment, until Rain gestures towards the woods. With that, he leaves his soup behind, and stumbles off. As he leaves, he calls over his shoulder. "Thanks, Captain!"

"Yep," she mutters, taking his bowl. "Good luck out there." With a shrug, she starts to finish his meal.

While Walt stumbles off towards the forest, everyone else continues to enjoy their simple meal. It may not be a particularly hearty meal but it is warm, a pleasant respite from the chill winds. Harrow finishes her bowl to catch Cynbel staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks.

"I've just never seen a wolf eating stew," he answers with a shrug.

"I'm not a wolf. I'm a laguz. There's a world of difference between my race and simple wild animals."

"Really? But you're always sniffing at stuff like a wolf. And you've got all that fur, those fangs, those ears, that tail..."

"I may have some qualities of a wolf, but I'm still very different."

"How?"

Harrow hides her annoyance. "For one, I can speak your language. And let's not forget that I can... you know... change into a human form."

"A near-human form," Cynbel corrects. "It's pretty obvious you aren't human, even with that big dress to hide the more obvious differences."

"A near-beorc form," Harrow says with a slight growl in her voice. "Still human."

"Ah, I mean no disrespect," Cynbel says. "It's just such an odd concept to me, being... part wolf? Wolf-like?"

"I suppose it may be an odd concept for you to grasp if you can't experience it," Harrow admits. "It's hard for me to understand how you ride those horse-beasts and wear that heavy armor."

"Hm" Cynbel concludes simply, returning to his meal. Harrow waits for him to continue. When he doesn't, she goes to seek out a second helping.

* * *

Out in the forest, Walt finally runs across Jayce and Taika, eating beneath a tall pine. As Walt approaches, Jayce stands. "Welp, that's my cue to get out of here." As he walks past Walt, he pats him on the shoulder and whispers in his ear. "Good luck."

Walt suddenly realizes he hadn't thought of anything to say while he was searching for them. "Er... Hi, Taika," he begins awkwardly.

"Hello, Walt," she responds plainly, holding back a giggle.

"Um... So... Uh... I noticed you and Jayce went off into the forest."

"Yes, yes we did." A few seconds of awkward silence pass before Taika decides to put Walt out of his misery. "I wanted to ask him a few things."

"O-oh..."

"See, after we defeat this Bune creature, I'm going to have to head home," Taika says, rising to her feet. "And considering how many of my fellows were slain during their journeys, I'll probably have a lot of responsibilities at our school, so I won't be able to travel anymore."

"I see... I hadn't thought of that, but with all the damage the Risen have done we'll all have a lot to do after this is over."

Taika nods and moves closer. "It means I'm not going to be able to see any of you for a few years, at least. And I'm going to miss all of you. Some of you more than the others. I was actually speaking with Jayce about getting a souvenir to take back with me, to remind me of all of you."

"Oh... And did he have any ideas?"

"I actually know exactly what I want, I was just asking him how he thought I should go about obtaining it"

"Is it not something you can simply buy?"

"I'm afraid not," Taika says, moving closer still.

"Well... What is it? For you, I'll do anything in my power to help you get it."

"Anything? Do I have your knightly vow?" she asks, now mere inches away.

"O-of course, Taika."

"Well, then..." Taika says, as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I think I know where you can start..."

* * *

Back around the campfire, the rest are sitting and chatting, or planning the next day's march and the night's patrols. Jayce's return draws some stares and a few whispers, especially when Taika and Walt don't return with him. Saul notices Harrow sitting away from the others, her head bowed in prayer. He waits quietly a few feet away, only approaching when she rises. "Thank you," she says as he kneels beside her. "For not interrupting."

"Of course," Saul says amiably. "May I ask who you were praying to?"

"My tribe worships many gods," she answers. "Old gods. Gods whose names are long-forgotten. I suppose this must seem odd to you, who worships Naga."

"A bit," Saul admits. "But I suppose even in Naga's time, there must have been those who came before, gods that they prayed to for protection."

"Yes," Harrow continues. "Gods of order and chaos, gods of creation, light, and darkness. Gods who helped shape the first battles of the crusaders."

Saul seems pensive for a moment. "It's easy to forget that there was a time Naga herself was mortal, when she walked the earth as a manakete. Perhaps she even prayed to some of the same gods as you at some points..."

"It is possible, yes," Harrow concludes. "If you will excuse me, I wish to be with nature for a while. Your country seems... how to explain it? Close to the spirits."

"I see... Perhaps this is why the archdemon made his appearance nearby? Ah, but don't let me stop you. Good night, Harrow."

With that, Harrow transforms into a large, dark wolf, stalking off into the darkening forest.

At the same time, a white fox slips back into the camp. Doran, hunched over a map, doesn't notice until Fumiko transforms directly in front of him. "I'm back from checking up on the two lovebirds," she announces.

"Lovebirds?" Doran asks.

"Walt and Taika. Ah... I think it would be for the best if you excused them from guard duty tonight."

Doran starts to ask why, then thinks better of it. "I'll take your word for it. I'll make sure the watchmen keep an eye out for them. Thanks for checking on them."

"Of course," Fumiko answers. She stands, as if wanting to say more.

Doran hastily scribbles a few notes, before folding his map and returning it. "There's something else isn't there? It's about the Aum staff, right?"

"I suppose that was rather obvious, wasn't it? I just wanted to tell you that whatever you decide, I'll respect your decision. Don't choose my husband just because of our friendship."

"I... That's not what I was expecting you to say at all."

Fumiko takes a few steps back. "Well, this is bigger than any of us, the coming battle could determine the fate of the world. I can't... We can't let our emotions get in the way. Besides, I... I don't even know how to feel right now." Doran waits patiently for her to collect herself. "I mean, I just found out there's a chance I could have my Vine back. But I've spent so much time forcing myself to keep going after he died, I'm worried that even if he were back, it would feel so strange... And do I even want him back? No, that sounds horrible... I mean, isn't it better to just let him rest in peace?"

"I don't know. But this is such a huge decision, I've decided I want to think carefully before using this staff. I will promise you that if you ask not to revive your husband, I won't."

"Thank you. Excuse me, I... I need some time alone," Fumiko mutters, transforming before disappearing back into the woods.

Doran takes his map back out to continue planning, but finds himself too distracted to continue. He sighs and buries his head in his hands, lost in thought.

* * *

Later that night, Agni finds himself on watch when Taika and Walt finally return to camp. Once he recognizes them, Walt hastily excuses himself to his tent. Taika, on the other hand, stops to speak with him.

"So, Agni, you're on guard duty, huh?"

"Yes, I am. So what were you and the knight doing, hm? Patrolling to be-"

"Oh, Agni, I think you know _exactly_ what we were up to."

Agni coughs uncomfortably. "Yes, I think I am able to guess."

"He asked me to marry him," she blurts out unceremoniously. "Well, I suppose I actually asked him, but he agreed!"

"What?" Agni yells, his cry echoing in the quiet forest. "Wow... That is a surprising... So, does this mean you will not be returning with Master Praven?"

"I don't know what we'll do... But we agreed to decide together, when the time comes. You aren't going back, are you? I overheard you speaking with Syrene and that other girl... Alyssa. Have you told him yet?"

"I think he already knows."

Taika sighs. "I hate to leave the school so undefended, but Walt's country needs knights, as well... Hm... No, this is supposed to be a happy occasion! I just got engaged, Agni. We'll worry about the rest later!"

"That seems fair enough," Agni agrees.

"By the way, is it just me or have you picked up the language better? Your speech seems a bit more fluid lately."

"Ah, Syrene has been giving lessons to me. But let us not change the subject. Are you going to be married here? Or there in Terranus? And will it be more like a Valerian wedding, or a proper Terranus ceremony?"

"We'll probably do both! Or figure out some way to combine the two. I don't know yet, it was kind of a sudden thing... Ah, sorry, Agni, but I think I need to go lie down and rest. We've got a big day ahead, and this is all so much..."

* * *

End of Chapter 19B

* * *

A) Finish Doran's route (Chapter 20B)

**B) Start June's route (Chapter 19A)**


	26. Chapter 19A - Moment of Reprieve

Chapter 19A: Moment of Reprieve

* * *

As a reminder, here's the Tartan team.

Paen, Mary, Claudia, Bud, Haley, Wendy, Ferris, Alyssa, Jessup, Dan, John, Charon, Rosalin, Cecil, June

* * *

After departing Mala, you set out to the southwest. Paen takes the lead, guiding you along a series of small, country roads. The air is cool, but you know from experience it must be much colder in Valeria. You simply pull your cloak tighter and keep walking. The first night, you establish camp in a small grove of trees. They offer some protection from the wind, but the chill is still miserable.

The next day you continue your march, the sparse trees eventually disappearing all together, giving rise to sprawling plains. In the evening, you encounter a small group of Risen, but they fall easily to your archers, never having a chance to attack. As the last of them disappear into a dark sludge, Paen comes to you with a question.

"It's getting pretty late. We'll need to set up camp soon, but those clouds have me worried," he says, pointing to the west. You can see several black clouds slowly moving in from the distance. "One of the more important lords of our court lives around here, I'm sure he'd be willing to put us up for the night. And perhaps I could even convince him to offer his king a few extra troops to reclaim the capital."

"Perhaps he can give us word of what's happened while we were gone," Claudia volunteers.

"How much further is Tartan, anyway?" you ask.

"About three days' time following these minor roads. This little detour won't put us behind schedule if that's what you're asking."

"I certainly wouldn't complain about a nice bed," Ferris suggests.

"I'm fine with camping," Mary says. "But since there are Risen around here, we'll definitely need a strong night watch."

"So, what'll it be?" Paen asks. "Nice, warm meal and a room indoors, or camping out in the freezing rain with a bunch of undead beasts?"

**(A) Head for the lord's manor  
**(B) Keep marching and camp outside

After marching another mile or two, Paen makes a slight course correction towards a hill to the south. As you crest the hill, a sweeping field comes into view, a massive manor standing in its center. The wind rippling ahead of the oncoming storm makes the tall grass undulate in a wave motion. Paen pauses for a moment to take in the sight, before continuing on his way.

"Do all of your lords live in such... big mansions, King Paen?" Bud asks hesistantly.

"Mihal is no ordinary lord," Claudia answers for him. "His family made a fortune as traders. In fact, they were some of the first to establish trade between Valeria and Carcina."

"He's also one of my good friends," Paen continues for her. "My father sent me out on several... apprenticeships. Mihal's father taught the both of us the art of finances. And I taught Mihal a few things about fighting, much to his father's dismay."

"One of them dotin' fathers what refuses to let 'is precious brat get so much as a scratch, was 'e?" Rosalin asks.

"You could say that," Paen answers. "But I advise you not speak about his father to Mihal. It's a bit of a sore spot. Even if I'm the king, remember that we're guests here."

As you approach the house, a large entourage assembles to meet you. A handful of men in flamboyant clothes sound trumpets as you close the last few feet, and another stands to proclaim the king's arrival. Paen sighs and allows the man to go through a long announcement - more of a speech - of Paen's genealogy, titles, and accomplishments. As he finishes, a man in a set of fine black clothes, wearing a billowing red cape and more jewelry than you've seen in your life takes a few steps forward before bowing low. "My king, I welcome you to my humble manor."

"Oh, get up, Mihal. I thought I told you to skip all the fanfare stuff the next time I was here?"

"My liege, surely you'll indulge your friend a bit?"

"I swear, sometimes I think you just do this to annoy me... Get over here!" Paen draws Mihal into a tight embrace, as servants come to lead your mounts away. You notice an impressive barn standing beside the house. In the distance, you see a pair of unfortunate servants trying to wrestle Dan's uncooperative griffon through the doors.

"Well, come in, come in," Mihal says, addressing your entire group. "It is unfortunate we had to meet under such circumstances, but I welcome you all the same. My servants will lead you to your rooms; I've only had time to prepare simple arrangements, but I pray they will be to your liking. After you've all had a chance to clean up, dinner will be served in the main hall."

"This way, milady," a young girl says to you with a curtsy. You follow her into the house, alongside your friends. As you enter, you can't help but gasp - and you aren't the only member of your group to do so. The entrance is extravagant beyond your imagination. The walls are made of a polished mahogany, the floor a shining black stone covered in vibrant red rugs. Several tapestries hang from the high arched ceilings, and masterfully carved furniture lines the room. Expensive-looking vases and paintings are on display, and the room is lit by chandeliers of what appears to be pure gold.

"Jeez..." you hear Ferris muttering. "Wish _I_ had that kind of coin..." Haley bounces right over to the nearest vase and starts examining it, before Ferris stops her. You notice Mary and John both looking around, attempting to mask disapproval.

Your guide escorts you down several long, similarly-decorated hallways, the other members of your group gradually peeling off to their own rooms. Finally, you arrive in front of a massive set of oaken doors.

The first thing you notice is the bed. A four-poster bed with a silk canopy stands against the far wall, larger than any bed you've ever slept in. The thing's bigger than Anna's cart... As you continue scanning the room, you notice a wardrobe the size of a small house, and a door out onto a small veranda, lined with the vines of some unknown plant. You stumble into the room, dumbfounded, as the young girl follows you.

"U-um... I'm to help you with your armor, milady, but I don't - well, I don't know how..." she says, obviously embarrassed. You smile, and walk her through removing the various latches and buckles, helping where you can. As she pulls your breastplate free, she stumbles back and almost falls under the weight. "Y-you wear this?" she asks breathlessly.

It takes several minutes, but eventually you find yourself down to your leather underarmor. "I can finish from here," you tell her. "Thanks for the help."

She offers a small curtsy. "My pleasure, milady." She turns to a nearby dresser, and indicates a basin of water, soap, and a towel. You can clean up with this," she says as she crosses the room to the dresser. "And Lord Mihal wishes you to wear any dress which suits your fancy," she adds as she opens it, revealing rows upon rows of fancy clothing. "Please gather in the main hall as soon as you are ready. You saw the door under the stairs in the main entrance? Can you find your way?"

"Yes, I think I remember well enough," you answer. With that, the young woman excuses herself, leaving you to your own devices. As you slip out of your leather padding, you notice your clothing's state of disrepair. Several holes and bloodstains are obviously apparent, not to mention several tattered patches from before... Before all of this began, when the most you had to worry about was the occasional wolf attacking the livestock. Pushing thoughts of your past life from your mind, you peer into a small mirror on the dresser. Your face is stained and filthy, to the point you barely recognize yourself. With a sigh, you begin the task of making yourself presentable.

By the time you finish, the bowl's water is black with grime while your skin seems to have returned to its normal color, though perhaps a bit darker than before. You turn to the dresser. _'Whatever suits my fancy?' All these clothes are so..._ After a few minutes of rifling around the layers of fancy dresses, you narrow it down to a few that you think you can figure out how to put on.

**(A) Wear the billowing green ballgown  
**(B) Wear the simple white dress skirt  
(C) Wear the bold red slitted dress  
(D) Wear your usual clothes

After a bit of debate, you decide on the formal green gown. It takes a few minutes to figure out how exactly to put it on, but you get it eventually. You admire yourself in the mirror for a moment before turning to exit the room. As you reach the door, you remember something. You go back for your hatchet, and buckle it underneath your dress. The ruffles and frills hide it quite nicely.

When you manage to make your way to the dining hall, you find the others already sitting around a lengthy, ornate table covered in flowers and the fanciest utensils you've ever seen. Mihal, waiting by the door, is the first to greet you. "Good evening, milady. Lovely choice of dress. I trust your room is to your liking?"

"Yes, of course. It is simply wonderful, Mi- Lord Mihal." He leads you to a seat near the head of the table, beside you. Paen, in his formal black clothing, takes the seat of honor, while Claudia, wearing an elegant black dress, sits on his other side.

You glance up and down the table, and see your friends wearing quite a random assortment of clothing. You can't help but laugh as Wendy adjusts the tie Bud has wrapped awkwardly around his neck. Rosalin's size causes her dress to bulge awkwardly. Mary has forgone her new dancer's outfit in favor of one of her traditional black robes, while John wears his normal white habit. You notice the pair looking disapprovingly around the room.

"Well, then. Let's get down to business," Paen begins. "We-"

"My king, the business can wait until after the meal. I've sent riders to the nearest forts, and you can expect the men to rally in the morning. I've also prepared a room for a war council later tonight. For now, let us simply enjoy ourselves."

"Always two steps ahead... Fair enough," Paen answers. Mihal signals one of the servants, and they begin bringing bowls of a thick soup from a room in the back. You do your best to emulate the others, folding your napkin in your lap and carefully selecting which fork to use. You become painfully aware of how little you know about this type of thing, but feel better when you notice you aren't the only one struggling. Of your group, only Claudia, Wendy, Cecil, and, to your surprise, Rosalin seem to be effortlessly adapting to the situation. By the third dish - beef cooked in some strange herbs - you give up and just start using utensils at random.

Throughout the meal, various acts come and go. Musicians form the majority of the entertainment, but there are a few dancers as well. "I'm surprised you had time to set all this up," you overhear Paen saying to Mihal. "And don't tell me you do this every night."

"Of course not! It's just that I make sure each of our servants learns a fine art, an instrument or dancing, so we always have someone available on short notice."

The evening's finale is a surprise for everyone. As the last course - some kind of odd fruit pudding (you've long since given up trying to tell exactly what you're eating) - is brought in from the kitchens, a large box is wheeled in from the entrance hall. A strange growl emanates from inside. You instinctively feel for your hatchet.

The growl rises in pitch to a dull roar. Mihal smiles broadly, while Paen gives him a curious glance. "Mihal, what is this?"

"A creature I managed to get my hands on a few days ago. It's quite interesting, and I admit I quite wanted an opportunity to show it off. Reveal the cage!"

A pair of servants rush to obey, pulling the wooden box apart. Beneath of is a cage made of steel bars, but what captures your attention is the infuriated beast inside. The creature appears to be some kind of giant cat, but... it has wings. As you take it in, its tail swishes dangerously, and you notice it ends with a glistening stinger. Suddenly, the tail flicks out at a nearby servant; he leaps out of range just in time. Several members of your party gasp and many of the servants grimace, while Mihal continues to beam proudly. "That's..." Claudia mutters.

"A manticore," Paen finishes for her. As if in response, the beast releases a mighty roar.

"Exquisite, isn't it?" Mihal asks.

"You have all the necessary paperwork, I'm sure?" Paen asks, a hint of anger palpable in his voice. Mihal's smile vanishes. "I'll take that as a no. Mihal, you of all people would know that it's illegal to keep a beast like that..."

Several tense seconds pass. Mihal looks as if a dozen different excuses cross his mind and get discarded just as quickly. He finally begins to stammer out an apology when Paen interrupts him. Paen's voice has returned to its previous jovial tone. "Just remind me to sign a special permit for it later. She's quite the beauty."

Mihal laughs nervously. "You... You really had me worried for a moment. My apologies, I really should have gone through proper channels, but I was so excited by the offer I completely forgot." You return to staring at the beast. It glares back at you angrily, but becomes silent. As the meal ends, its handlers return from whence it came.

"Well then," Mihal begins. "We've some time before I had planned to begin the meeting. You have a short time to wander freely if you so wish, or make preparations for the days ahead. You've full access to my home, just be careful if you choose to go visit the stables. Aside from the manticore, we've several wyverns being trained. A few are quite... temperamental."

* * *

You have time for 4 choices  
**(A) Return to your room to rest and check your equipment  
**(B) Visit Marth in the stables  
**(C) Wander the halls  
(D) Speak with the servants  
**(E) Speak with Mihal  
**(F) Search for (Paen) (can be chosen multiple times)**

You decide to start by returning to your room and going through your equipment. It takes a few moments to find the right door, but you finally come across a familiar hallway. When you make it in, you start by changing out of the dress, returning it to its wardrobe. Back in your old clothes, you slip back into your leather armor. You plan to return and put on the rest just before the meeting. You feel a bit strange walking around someone's home with a weapon, but you slip your hatchet onto your belt.

Next, you choose to wander the halls for a bit. You take careful notes about which way you go, making sure you'll be able to find your way back. Corner after corner, hall after hall... The manor seems to stretch out for miles, and this is only the ground floor. You eventually wander up a set of stairs, and continue exploring the top floor. A cracked door catches your eye, and you can't resist poking your head in. It appears to be some sort of armory, loaded with weapons and mail. You can tell something's not quite right, but it takes you a moment to realize what. Several of the weapon racks are only partially filled, and a few of the dummies seem to be missing their armor. It seems a bit strange considering how much detail is put in to the rest of the house...

You notice an elixer sitting out on a box in the corner. You quickly glance over your shoulder... You seem to be alone.

(A) Take it  
**(B) Leave it**

You can't bring yourself to take the elixer. Even if Mihal's got plenty, you can't justify stealing from him. What if he took it out of one of his servants' wages?

As you turn to leave the room, a gray-haired servant enters the doorway. "Hm?" He seems surprised to see you. "Ah, hello. Are you lost?" Noticing in your axe, he adds "Or perhaps you just wanted to admire the armory?"

"A bit of both," you admit.

The servant laughs. "It's pretty easy to get turned around in here, especially if you're not familiar with the mansion. I mean, I've worked here thirty years and still occasionally find myself taking a wrong turn. Ah," he adds, pushing past you. "I wondered where I left this." He pockets the elixer.

"You say you've worked here for thirty years?" you ask incredulously.

"Correct," he answers. "Since before young Lord Mihal was even born. I was one of the few of his father's servants who was allowed to stay after his death. Mihal and his father... did not get along. Perhaps he... No, it is not my place to question his reasons. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Sergei."

"Sergei... My name is June," you reply.

"June, hm? A beautiful month. After the rains of spring, but before the heat of summer. Ah, but enough of an old man's ramblings. You look like you have a question for me?"

"Well, yes, actually. How did you...?"

Sergei wags his finger. "We old men can always tell. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering..."

(A) Ask about Mihal  
(B) Ask about Mihal's father  
**(C) Ask about Mihal and Paen's relationship  
**(D) Ask about Mihal's servants  
(E) Ask about the manticore

"Could you tell me a a bit more about how Lord Mihal and King Paen met?"

"Ah, that was many years back. I was... I wouldn't say I was a young man, but I still had some color in my hair. Lored Mihal was a young boy, five or six, when the king asked Lord Mihal's father to take then-Prince Paen on as an apprentice."

"So they were friends as children?"

"Well... When King Paen arrived, and Lord Mihal's father began teaching him about finances and law and the like, Lord Mihal was a bit... jealous of the attention the prince was getting. The two eventually came to blows, snuck off into the forest for a duel. When they got back,all beat up and bloody, Lord Mihal got such a scolding from his father. 'How dare you raise your hand to the royal heir?' and the like. But Prince Paen seemed to gain a lot of respect for milord for standing up for himself."

"So, after their big fight, they just... became friends?"

"Indeed, though I think it was more... Neither of their fathers were particularly... nurturing, shall we say, so I suppose they felt a sense of camaraderie after that. And before you ask, they've never told anyone who won their duel."

"Did they ever fight after that?" you ask.

"They became like brothers. Sure, they had their share of squabbles, but never anything serious. Prince Paen even came to visit a few times throughout the years, and used to write quite often. Sadly, they've had less contact since the prince became the king, but that is life."

"So, have they had any disagreements lately?"

Sergei looks a bit confused, then thoughtful. "Not to my knowledge. And Lord Mihal's not the kind to hold a grudge. But who can say for sure what goes on in the minds of men? I think the two respect each other, if nothing else. Lord Mihal, for King Paen's strength, and the king for milord's mind."

After a few seconds of silence, Sergei continues. "I can tell you've many more questions, but I've many duties that I must attend to." He glances out the armory door and down the hall. "I suppose I have time to entertain one more question."

(A) Ask about Mihal  
**(B) Ask about Mihal's father  
**(C) Ask about Mihal's servants  
(D) Ask about the manticore

"Can you tell me a bit more about Lord Mihal's father?"

Sergei's eyes darken as he shifts to glaring at you. He pokes his head back out, glances down the hall. He quickly closes the door to the armory. "We don't speak often of Lord Mihal's father."

"So I've noticed. Why?"

"Lord Mihal's father was... not the kindest of men. And he was certainly not an endearing father - milord has told me he considered me more of a parent than his trueborn father."

"What about his mother?"

"Ah, his mother... She was beautiful," Sergei says, as if recalling a fond memory. "She died during milord's birth, and I think his father always begrudged him for it."

"That's horrible..."

"Yes, well. As I said. Lord Mihal's father was not known for his kindness. Or his forgiveness. Plenty of rumors surround some of his business and political dealings - rivals suddenly disappearing, large tax breaks... I know for a fact he had dealings with several shady characters. But Lord Mihal is different, much different from his father. After his father's death, milord severed ties with all - well, most - of his father's partners, at great personal cost. He fired all but a handful of his father's staff. Cleaned house, you could say."

"'Most,' you said?"

"His father had a few partnerships with charities, to improve the public opinion towards the family. And there were a few that Lord Mihal could not simply... Suffice to say that sometimes it is not as simple as buying your way out of a contract."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my duties. It sets a bad example when the head housekeeper disappears for long periods. My staff might start thinking it's acceptable to slack off." He winks, opens the door, and steps out.

"Oh, wait!" you call after him. "Have you seen King Paen?"

"Once or twice," he responds with a grin. "I believe he is currently in Lord Mihal's chambers. Down this hall, and to the left." With that, he disappears down the stairs.

You follow his directions, and soon find yourself before an ornate door, made of some wood you've never seen before - black with golden trimmings, and inlaid with rubies. Claudia waits patiently by the door, still wearing her dress, but now with an extra accessory: her lance. She greets you as you approach.

"June. The war meeting is not for another few minutes, and we're meeting in the great hall. Don't tell me you're lost?"

"No, I was just hoping to speak with the king for a bit..."

"He and Lord Mihal are catching up. King Paen was very excited for the chance to spend some time with his friend, but... Well, is it something important, or can it wait?"

Is it important...?

(A) Yes  
**(B) Yes, and ask to speak with Paen privately  
**(C) ...It can wait  
(D) Give up speaking with Paen, and find someone else to talk to instead (choose who)  
(E) Give up speaking with Paen and visit the barn

"I'm afraid this can't wait," you tell her. "I need to speak with the king. Alone, preferably."

Claudia shrugs, and turns to the door. She knocks lightly, then pulls it open. "I apologize for the intrustion," she announces. "Lady June needs to speak with King Paen privately.

Through the gap in the door, you can see Paen rise from a small table, placing a glass down as he strides towards the door. "Ha ha..." you hear Mihal calling after him from inside. "Since when are you such a lady's man? Don't worry, I'll keep your drink company while you're gone..."

Claudia pushes the door shut gently as Paen exits. You lead him a few feet around the corner, just to be safe. Claudia seems to sense your intentions and blocks the door to Mihal's room. You can't help but notice a slight blush in Paen's cheeks.

"Have you... Have you been drinking?" you ask.

"A bit," he answers. "Mihal's gotten his hands on some-"

You cut him off. "We have a war meeting in a few minutes, and we really need you sober."

"You're right, of course. I'll suggest we hold off until after the meeting, as soon as we finish up here. So, what exactly did you need to talk about that Mihal can't hear?"

(A) Accuse Mihal of... (Sorry, no free ride. You'll need to fill in that blank yourselves)  
(B) Warn Paen that you're suspicious of Mihal  
**(C) Ask about Mihal's behavior  
**(D) Ask about Mihal and Paen's past  
(E) Ask about Mihal's family

"Has Mihal been acting strangely?" you ask.

"Strangely?" Paen replies, scratching his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... Is he always like this? Throwing huge feasts and drinking when in the middle of a crisis?"

Paen shrugs. "He's always been one to stand on ceremony. He's just excited to see an old friend... as am I."

"What about the manticore?" you continue.

"Hm..." Paen seems thoughtful for a minute. "That did strike me as odd. I mean..." he hesitates for a moment.

"From what I've heard from... some of his servants, he seems like he'd be more careful about laws and regulations."

"I'm sure he knew it's illegal to have that kind of beast without special permission," Paen answers. "Now that you mention it, why was he so excited to show me? I mean, I'm sure he knew I trust him enough to grant him a permit, but still... Why do it in front of everyone? Why not wait until we were alone to bring it up?"

"Maybe he wanted to make sure he told you, instead of you finding it yourself?" you answer hesitantly.

"That's... probably it. Still, I never really thought of Mihal as one to enjoy exotic pets. Though he did mention he was training some wyverns, didn't he? Maybe he's planning some kind of business expansion or something?" You shrug at his question. "I'll make sure to ask him about it later."

"Other than that and being a bit excited, is he acting normally?"

"He seems a bit anxious, but I'm sure he's just worried about the coming war council. He never had much of a taste for battle."

Before you can continue your conversation, you hear Claudia down the hall. "Ah, Lord Mihal. King Paen is still speaking wi-"

"It's almost time for the meeting. I need to head down to make sure everything's in its place," he says as he turns the corner. "Oh! King Paen, and... June, was it? I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but we should be heading to the council now."

Mihal leads you down a series of opulent corridors into a comparatively small, plain room. You figure it is somewhere above the dining hall. As you enter, a row of men rise from their seats around a large, round table and salute you. It takes you a moment to realize it's not you they're saluting, but Paen, entering behind you. He returns their gesture, and indicates for them to be seated. He takes a seat around the table, and Claudia and Mihal quickly take the seats beside him. You settle for the seat beside Mihal.

You quickly scan the room. You only recognize a few faces: Mary and Cecil. The rest are strangers to you, but they quickly introduce themselves. Each was dispatched from local forts, coming by wyvern to answer their king's summons. Each bears a list of the troops available, and how soon they can be ready. The news is less than pleasant. Most of the forts have suffered considerable casualties fending off wandering Risen - though they have thus far managed to prevent any attacks on major civilian settlements. Paen is reluctant to draw any more troops from the forts than absolutely necessary, lest the populace fall under heavier attack. Paen asks Cecil about any mercenaries that may be available in the area, and Cecil manages to name a few companies, though he says he can't vouch for their dependability.

After getting some idea of the available troops, the subject shifts to Tartan itself. For the most part, little is known. After your raid on the castle, Horatio managed to open the main gates - apparently, he had more than one spy on the inside. Valeria's army swept through the city, but there was little bloodshed. Paen's elite guard managed to convey a surrender order to most of the Carcinan army, and most soldiers simply laid down their arms, though a few fought to the death. Afterwards, the town was locked down for several days, with only a few small supply caravans going in or out. Eventually, a large contingent, some 500 troops, was spotted leaving and heading west. Considering the casualties you'd taken, you figure that still leaves around 300 in the capital. You ask about Horatio himself, but no one seems to know for sure.

Finally, Paen calls for quiet. "I'm sure many of you are wondering where I've been, and why I've several Valerian knights under my command." Judging from his reaction, Mihal had not realized this before. "I'm afraid the Risen... this threat is much larger than our country alone. Perhaps larger than Carcina and Valeria put together. As such, I met with the archbishop of Valeria, and together we've been working to find a solution. Mary, if you will?"

Mary quietly rises from her seat, drawing the Goetia. She proceeds to tell the room all she had told you. Her theories about the archdevil Bune, and all she learned from her tome. When she finishes, he begins to explain about the theories of Meridia's involvement. The room is utterly silent for several seconds afterward, before one lieutenant gingerly raises his hand. "My king... If this... archdevil is to blame, shouldn't we head straight to Meridia and... well... kill it?"

Paen laughs at that, and the lieutenant awkwardly chuckles with him. "Direct. I like that. As much as I'd prefer a simple, head-on fight like that, we're going to need some equipment from the capital. A special sword specially designed for putting uppity gods back inttheir place."

A hush once again spreads throughout the room, until Mihal breaks the silence. He rises from his chair, snaps into a salute, and loudly proclaims "Then we will retake Tartan!" A murmur spreads around the room, gradually rising to a soft cheer. Eventually, cries calling for the death of all Valerian invaders begin to mingle in with the voices.

Paen slams his hand onto the table. "Have you not been listening!? This archdevil is a master of manipulation! He's been playing us against the Valerians this whole time! That's just what he'd want us to do - all slaughter each other and add to his deformed army of monstrosities!"

Stunned silence. You take advantage of the chance to speak to rise. "That's right! If we can convince my countrymen to listen and add their strength to ours, our position will be that much stronger!"

In the discussion that follows, Mihal whispers into your ear. "How exactly do you plan to do that? It's a great plan, but what if Horatio is there? He could denounce you as a traitor... If it comes down to it, can you really fight your own men?" Everything becomes blurry for a moment. The arguments about strategy seem to fade into the background and a chill runs down your spine. Paen's voice begins you back to the matter at hand.

"For now, we won't think about our specific strategy. We'll need to do some more in-depth scouting before we can determine the ideal course of action. For now, let's just decide how many troops to take."

* * *

There are 500 troops that can be ready to march by morning from the surrounding forts.

(A) Take none, stick with your named characters  
**(B) Take 50 elite troops  
**(C) Take 100 skilled troops  
(D) Take 250  
(E) Take all of them  
**(F) Tactician: Take 20 wyvern riders - a few scouts and enough for flying deliveries and/or ferrying troops  
**  
By the way, let's go ahead and knock out the next vote. You'll have time for 4 more activities before bed.  
**(1) Return to your room to sleep early (cuts the session short, may have unforseen rewards... or not)  
**(2) Visit Marth in the stables  
(3) Speak with Mihal  
(4) Search for (choose character) (can be chosen multiple times)

"We'll take a small group of elite troops," you say.

Paen nods his head. "Right, then. Well, you heard the lady. Have them join up with us here," Paen says, pointing to a small fort further down the road. "We'll wait as late as tomorrow night. Anyone who's late will be left behind."

Paen receives a salute from all his men as they file out of the room, and Cecil and Mary follow them out. Mihal finally breaks the silence. "So, King Paen, shall we continue where we left off?"

"I believe we were just opening a fine bottle of wine?" Paen replies with a smirk. "Sounds like a brilliant plan."

"I think I'll head to bed early," you say.

"Hm? But the night is still young!" Mihal protests. "Please, feel free to do what you wish. Make yourself at home."

"It seems a shame to waste such a wonderful bed," you answer.

Paen pats you on the back. "Well, fair enough. Just don't get to comfortable, it's back to roughing it tomorrow."

It takes you a few moments to make it back to your room, but you manage not to get lost. You set your armor aside, check and clean your equipment, then slide into the spacious bed. It's soft - almost uncomfortably so. You toss and turn, trying to find a comfortable position. Eventually, your fatigue gets the better of you, and you drift off.

A roar wakes you in the dead of night. _Was that a wyvern...?_ You sit up, stirred by the piercing sound. You hear a screech and find yourself drawn to the window. In the distance, you can see a horde of wyverns circling over part of the forest, occasionally calling to each other. You watch them for a few moments before one dives into the trees, emerging a few moments later with some hapless forest dweller. Knowing what happens next, you return to bed for the night.

You wake up in the morning feeling invigorated. You step out onto the veranda to watch the sunrise. A chill blows through the air, but you ignore it. A purple haze slowly turns to an orange band, and then the sun shows itself over the hills. Off in the distance, you notice a few wyverns still flying around the small forest. _I guess that's where they hunt._ You catch a glimpse of a few servants tending to the animals, and see one leading Marth out to graze. He casts a glance your way, then returns to chewing a patch of grass.

A knock at your door draws your attention back inside. As you step back into your room, your guide from the day before slowly lets herself in. With a polite curtsy, she informs you that breakfast will be served in an hour, and Paen intends to set out shortly after.

It seems you have a bit longer to explore... (Choose 2)

**(A) Visit Marth  
**(B) Speak with Mihal  
(C) Search for (choose character) (can be chosen multiple times)  
(D) Visit the forest

You decide to go check on Marth. You slip into your leather underarmor and grab your hatchet - you'll come back to finish changing into your armor later, when someone with a bit more experience can help you. You can't help but realize how strange of a thought that is - not long ago, you would have had no idea how to help someone into a suit of armor, and now it seems as simple as putting on normal clothes. Shaking off the thought, you consider working your way through the house and around to the barn, then just decide to vault from the low veranda. You hear a shriek from the room as you fall the few feet to the ground, and the maid rushes to the ledge to check on you. By the time she gets there, you're already well on your way to the pasture.

The morning sun is just burning off the dew, and bits of grass are clinging to your boots. One of Mihal's stable hands gives you a nod as you hop the fence into the field, and Marth turns to look at you. He perks his ears up and heads your way, head bobbing excitedly. You pat him on his snout, and he stares back at you expectantly. "Oh, I'm sorry boy. I didn't think to bring a carrot or anything." He snorts in response, and starts to back away. He turns and breaks into a trot, putting some distance between you between looping around and coming back.

"Don't even pretend to be mad," you chastise him. "You know I'll bring you something later." You pat his side and notice how clean he is - one of Mihal's stable hands must have cleaned him. You feel a bit guilty about not doing it yourself. "How are you holding up, boy? I know this must be pretty rough on you. You're not as young as you used to be." Marth flips his head towards you, then back again. You can't help but laugh. "Oh, Marth. Come here. There's a good horse," you say, wrapping your arms around his neck. "You've been with me since the beginning... No, since before all this started. You and Bud are... all I've got left..."

Marth pulls out of your grip, then nuzzles your face. "Don't worry, boy. I'm OK. I'm going to destroy these monstrosities, then I'll... find something, somewhere. Promise you'll stay with me?" Marth whinnies. You pat him on the head, then turn towards the barn. "Come on, boy. I'm sure we can find you a nice treat in there somewhere. I'm sure Mi- Lord Mihal won't mind."

You walk into the barn, Marth close at your heels. Your search for a carrot turns up a room laden with oats, and Marth tries to slip past you to get at them. "No, you greedy ol'... Here," you say, offering him a handful. "I'll give you a bit more later, but I don't want to spoil your breakfast. Now go get some nice grass." Marth lingers a moment before turning and walking back out to the yard. You start to head back towards the house when you spot Wendy staring into one of the stalls. You go to say hello, to find her staring at the manticore.

"Isn't that dangerous?" you ask.

Wendy jumps a bit, obviously surprised by your approach. "Ah, June... Sorry, I was... The manticore's gaze is almost hypnotic. I mean, I've read about manticores, but to actually see one up close, such an amazing creature," she stammers. "And no, I don't think it's dangerous. No more than any other animal, at least."

"It looks pretty dangerous to me," you state as it flicks its barbed tail close to the bars and growls. You recoil in surprise, but Wendy doesn't even flinch.

"Don't be rude to it," she scolds. "It seems to be pretty intelligent. It might even understand what we're saying..."

"That's ridi-" you trail off, remembering that just moments ago you were arguing with your horse. "Well, I suppose it's possible," you admit.

"Yeah," Wendy says simply, back to staring into the cell. She seems lost for a moment, before she turns back to you. "By the way, last night..."

"Yes?"

"...No, it's nothing. Those wyverns were just uncharacteristically loud."

"Yeah, I noticed they were hunting in the forest. Maybe something had them excited?"

"Maybe," Wendy concludes. You wait a moment for her to continue, but she remains silent, again staring into the manticore's stall.

"...Right, well. I'm going to be off. Breakfast is in an hour, and we're leaving shortly after that. Make sure you're ready to go."

Wendy makes a noise that you take as a sign of affirmation before you leave her to her observations.

(B) Speak with Mihal  
(C) Search for (choose party member)  
**(D) Head to the forest**

You head out of the barn, starting back to the house, when something makes you stop. You glance over your shoulder towards the forest on the far side of the field. What Wendy said... It seems you aren't the only one who noticed the wyverns. From a distance, you can't see anything odd about it, other than the wyverns still flapping lazily above; just a bunch of trees. Yet, you feel oddly drawn to it.

You slip back through the fields on your way. Marth gives you a glance, then goes back to grazing. A few of the stable hands notice you, and you think you see a hint of apprehension in one's face when your eyes meet. After you pass by him, he starts to head back towards the barn, and the house beyond. Something feels a bit off, and you feel for your hatchet - still there.

As you approach the forest, a wyvern swoops towards you, a bit closer than you'd like, then rejoins the others above. A large, muscular man strides from the tree cover carrying a ferocious-looking curved sword - a wyrmslayer, you think. He rests it on his shoulder as he greets you. "Oi, you don't want to be gettin' any closer to this here forest. Them wyverns is always in an awful foul mood."

"Who are you?" you ask.

"I'm their trainer. Which means it's my job to make sure they don't go an' hurt nobody. And you bein' this close to their huntin' grounds ain't exactly helpin'."

"This forest is their hunting ground? But it's not that large of a forest, I can't imagine there being enough game in there for a dozen hungry wyverns."

"I don't know, we... we bring in extra from other places. 's not my job to worry about that. I just make sure them buggers don't attack no one, and make sure no nosy li'l birds go pokin' round where they'll get hurt." You barely notice a rustling in a bush behind the man, and see a glint of steel. You focus on the figure, trying to discern it without being obvious. "Now why don't you run on back where you came from? This ain't no place for the likes of you."

You realize there's an archer hiding in the bush behind the man, an arrow trained on you.

(A) Attack the swordsman, using him as cover  
(B) Throw your hatchet at the archer, then go after the swordsman  
(C) Leave as politely as possible, and never return  
**(D) Go find some backup, then quickly return (5 party members will be selected randomly)**  
(E) Rally everyone and march into the forest

This isn't something you're going to risk pressing. You thank the man for his time, then turn and begin to stroll back to the house as casually as possible, not daring to look over your shoulder. Once you clear the archer's range, you signal Marth and hop on his back.

You dash into the barn, intent on tracking down backup. Fortunately, Wendy is still standing by the manticore's stall. "Wendy!" you call to her. She barely acknowledges you, so you grab her shoulder as you dismount. "Wendy, get your gear and meet me by the forest. Be ready for anything." She seems to snap out of her daze, and gives you a sharp nod before heading off.

Heading into the house, you first check the dining hall; maybe some of the others have gathered early? You find Mary and John casually waiting as several servants buzz about, rushing to get the final preparations for breakfast in place.

"Oh, good morning, June," John greets you. "You're here early."

"Yes, well, we've got a problem. I need you two geared up and ready to go. Meet me by the forest as soon as possible."

"The forest?" Mary asks. "We're not allowed in the forest."

"What do you mean?" you ask. "How'd you know...?"

"I wanted to go for a stroll last night, but some... dangerous-looking man stopped me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" you ask incredulously.

"I never saw you after the meeting," she answers. "In fact, you were already asleep when I got back. It didn't seem important enough to wake you."

"I see," you answer. "Well. Just... be ready for anything. Meet in the field near the forest, alright?"

The pair agrees, and you head off towards your room. You try to remember where anyone else is staying. One door draws your attention, and you pause in front of it. A familiar voice confirms your suspicions, and you throw it open.

You slam it shut just as quickly, turning red. You hear scrambling from within, and before you can escape, a half-dressed Ferris opens the door.

"Uh... Hi, June. Something wrong?"

"Y-yes... Maybe," you answer. "Can the two of you meet at the forest in a few minutes? Be ready to fight, just in case."

"Sure thing, June!" Haley calls from inside. "We'll be ready before you know it!"

Ferris sighs. "Well, guess we'll see you there, then."

"Right..." you answer, still shaken. _Knock. Make sure to knock._

You return to your room to grab your gear. You don't have time to put on your armor, but you pick up Armads, a short spear, and a steel bow, as well as a concoction. Repeating the same trick from the morning, you leap out of your window as a shortcut. As you cross to the field, you spy John and Mary in the distance, and Ferris and Haley just coming out of the mansion. You wait for the others to join up with you near the center of the field, then approach the forest as a unit. Wendy, however, is mysteriously absent. You consider stopping to find her, but you don't want to risk losing more time.

"So, what are we doing, exactly?" Ferris asks.

"Something's not right here," you answer. "And we're going to find out what exactly."

"Oh, so it's just like a mystery!" Haley responds excitedly from her horse. "I guess that makes me a detective."

"Yes," Mary answers. "But be careful. I have a feeling the men we're dealing with are dangerous."

As your group approaches the forest, the man once again materializes from the trees. "You again? I thought I told you to bugger off?"

With the others at your back, you feel a bit bolder. You scan the forest carefully, spotting the archer from before, hiding in the same bush. On the other side, you see a second, this one a large warrior. Before you can respond, John answers for you.

"I don't know what you're doing, fiend, but it ends here."

"Fiend?" the man replies with mock indignation. "Why, how could you say such a thing? I've got a heart o' gold!" You notice the wyverns circling silently overhead, almost menacingly. "Now, me wyverns on the other hand..." He waves a signal with his hand, and one swoops down towards you

**(A) Rush through the men into the forest, use the dense foliage to help fight the wyverns**  
(B) Hold your ground outside the forest, use the open fields to your advantage  
(C) Have (choose up to 2) distract the wyverns in the open, while the others deal with the men then attack the wyverns from the forest

You kick Marth into a charge, clipping the swordsman with your hatchet as you pass. "Go!" you call to your allies. You hear them moving behind you, while the archer takes aim and looses an arrow. You try to duck, but a dull thudding pain in your chest causes you to lose your balance, and you fall from your mount. Ferris dashes forward, cleaving the archer's bow and slashing his chest in one slice. John and Haley harry the warrior and swordsman, while Mary rushes to your side. You struggle to your feet and step in front of her, gripping Armads as a wyvern swoops down towards you.

Suddenly, a blur slams into it. The pair go crashing through the foliage, and you struggle to make out your protector. In the end, the wyvern finds itself pinned, Wendy's lance stabbed through its wing. Her mount whirls around, piercing the wyvern's neck with its tail before launching back into the sky. You vaguely hear Wendy cheering and shouting commands as she flies among the treetops.

* * *

Manticore rider unlocked!  
Skills: Lash (level 5, skill-based chance to gain an extra attack at half-strength), Petrify (level 15, magic-based chance to petrify an enemy for several rounds)

* * *

Marth comes back for you, and Mary helps you reclaim your seat. You make a mad dash for the forest as the wyverns begin to attack en masse. As you slip among the trees, the first few are forced to abandon their charge. With your bow and John's magic, you start picking them off as they try to work their way through the trees. Wendy also seems to have a large advantage over them, her manticore weaving among the branches and darting into thickets any time it starts to get overwhelmed.

Another 3 men appear from deeper in the forest, and Ferris and Haley turn to face them, leaving the sky to the rest of you. Mary weaves between your two groups, hurling balls of darkness towards the wyverns while dancing - you notice her dance is different from her normal routine - aside from feeling more inspired to fight, you feel as if the very forest is empowering you.

An assassin slips past Ferris, making a line straight towards John before you can intercept him. Mary leaps in his way, seeming to block his sword with a shadow. **"Behold the power of nature!"** she calls, and vines leap from several plants, entrapping the assassin. As he struggles to free himself, you line up a shot with your bow, easily finishing him before returning to picking off the wyverns.

Ferris and Haley, having finished the ground troops, intervene to keep the wyverns at bay as your range troops pick them off one at a time. After a short fight, the three surviving wyverns, with no riders to keep them in line, retreat.

Mary helps you treat your wound with a vulnerary while the others sweep the area to make sure no others lie in hiding. A moment later, Ferris comes running back. "June, you need to see this."

"What is it?" you ask, moving to follow him.

"It's a kid," he answers.

A short hike takes you to a large clearing in the forest. A large, artificial canopy made of rope and fallen branches conceals it from above. In the center is a sight that causes you to freeze in your tracks. Mary, beside you, emits an audible gasp. Of everything you'd seen before now...

A single child, a young boy with long, flaming red hair, sits bound in chains. He has a fresh scar across his face, and blood stains his shirt. As you approach, he glares at you silently; you feel an odd sensation that seems to be coming from the axe strapped across your back. "Who... Who are you?" you ask. "Why..." He spits at you in response.

"June..." Mary whispers. "He's not human." She begins to cautiously approach. His only response is his continued glare. She reaches out a trembling hand, slowly parting his hair to reveal a large, pointed ear. You catch only a glimpse before the child whirls around, biting Mary's hand. She yelps in pain before wrenching herself free. She's bleeding heavily.

"I'll kill all of you!" he screams, suddenly struggling against his chains and lunging after her. He only makes it a few inches before the chains go taut, stopping him in place.

"Hey, June! Look at what I found!" you hear Haley calling from the distance as she runs up. "One of those guys had it. It's a really pretty-" she freezes in her tracks as she finds you. For once, she falls silent. You notice she's carrying a large, red stone. You also notice the boy screaming in rage and staring at it.

"Give it... **Give me back my dragonstone!**" Again he hurls himself against the chains, and this time you fear they may give way. "I'll kill you... I'll kill all of you!" he continues to scream, tears welling in his eyes.

Ferris and Haley both glance at each other, then look to you for direction. John and Wendy, attracted by the screams, finally catch up. Wendy silently dismounts her newfound friend, slowly approaching the boy but stopping short. John looks about in dismay, before noticing Mary's wounded hand. He runs to heal it, but she shakes her head, instead using his shoulder to help keep herself steady as she makes her way to you.

"June... I think... I think I know... Do you remember what happened to my mother? The... the laguz..." She can't bring herself to finish her thought, looking like she can't decide whether she wants to pass out or cry.

Everyone seems unsure of what to do, and merely looks at you for your instruction - aside from the boy, who has returned to sitting and staring angrily. _If only Fumiko or Vine were here..._

(A) Free him immediately  
(B) Give him his stone and see if he calms down  
**(C) Keep trying to talk to him  
**(D) Leave him for now and return to the mansion (can choose to leave up to 2 units to guard him)  
(E) He's too big a threat - kill him

"Who are you?" you ask, allowing yourself to get a bit closer. No answer, just that same, unbroken glare. "Why are you chained up? Who were those men?"

"...'Were?'" he asks, a small grin forming on his lips.

"Yes," you respond, slightly taken aback. "We... killed them."

The boy throws his head back in laughter. "So, they're dead!?" he finally asks, his fit slowly dying down. "A shame, I wanted to do it myself..." You wait for his laughter to subside completely. "So," he asks, staring into your eyes. "I suppose that makes you my saviors?"

"I-"

"Some big damn heroes that show up to free the helpless little victim? _Your kind did this to me!_"

"But-" you try to answer.

**"Where were you when I broke free last night?**_**When they were dragging me around last week!? WHEN THEY TOOK ME LAST MONTH!?"**_

Mary cuts you off. "We aren't asking for forgiveness!" The boy eyes her coldly. "We just ask your word that you will leave us in peace. Give us that, and we will free you."

"...And if I refuse?" he answers with a snarl. "Will you leave me bound here? Drag me with you? Kill me?"

"Please," she responds, walking over and kneeling down to his level. "Let us help you." Something tells you to stay back. "I know you're angry, and you want revenge, but I also know you're older and wiser than you look. Just... let us end this. Give us your word and let us free you."

Ferris calls out from beside you. "Freedom's more important that revenge, y'know?"

The boy looks at him, then back to Mary, before finally bowing his head in acceptance. "Fine," he growls. "Just return my dragonstone and I'll leave. You have my word, _human._" He punctuates the last word with an odd venom.

Haley places the stone in your hand.

(A) Break his chains, but keep his stone  
**(B) Return his stone  
**(C) Leave him for now (can leave up to 2 guards with him)  
(D) Offer him a chance for revenge if he fights with you

You take a minute to think, then walk over to the boy. "Very well, then." You start to pull at his chains.

"No, just hand me my stone," he spits. He waves his hand, barely freed from his bonds.

Confused, you slip the stone into his palm. He wraps his hand around it and closes his eyes. He sighs contentedly as he closes his eyes. Suddenly, a blinding light appears around him; fortunately, you stagger backwards. When the light clears, the ruins of the chain lay around a large, red monster. It stands upright, nearly twice your height, covered in flaming scales.

"A dragon..." you hear Wendy whisper in awe.

"Manakete," Mary corrects her.

Whatever it is, you can feel Armads practically buzzing with energy on your back. The beast cranes its neck to look down at you, and your eyes lock with its serpentine gaze. You think you can see a hint of a smile form on its lips as it looks up, and suddenly a pillar of flame erupts from its mouth. The fake canopy falls away into a pile of ash, and the dragon suddenly spreads a pair of leather wings. Before you can react, he shoots into the sky, circling for a moment, then flying off towards the rising sun. You quickly lose sight of him through the trees.

Your party stands together in stunned silence for a minute, before Ferris finally speaks up. "So, what now?"

"Mihal must have known about this," John says. "We must bring him to justice."

"What about all our friends?" Haley asks. "I mean, they're not in any danger, are they?"

"I saw some of the field hands heading towards the mansion earlier," Wendy adds. "He probably knows what happened here, or at least knows that we're suspicious. He might try to flee, but I doubt he'd be foolish enough to try to fight us."

"He may try to take a hostage," Ferris states matter-of-factly. "And he knows we're coming. We've got to be careful with this."

"A trapped animal is the most dangerous," Mary adds.

What will you do?  
**(A) Rally your troops  
**(B) Search for Mihal  
(C) Split up (choose who goes where: June, Ferris, Haley, Mary, John, Wendy)

How will you act?  
(1) Kill on sight  
(2) Attempt to take him alive  
**(3) Attempt to deal with this peacefully**

"We're going to round everyone up," you announce. "And then we'll deal with Mihal together." A chorus of agreement.

Wendy rides ahead to check for signs Mihal may be up to something. She reports back that all of the fieldhands are assembling in the barn. You decide to go around and hop the fence - you aren't sure what they're up to, but better to avoid any unnecessary conflict until you know everyone's safe. You have your group enter through the window into your room, hoping to sneak in and rouse everyone. To your surprise, every room you check is empty, though there are signs of their being used.

As you make your way through the house, you finally arrive at the foyer. A single maid awaits you, the one who escorted you to your room last night. She gives a deep curtsy. "Lord Mihal requests your presence in the dining hall," she says in a shaking voice. You can tell it's all she can do to maintain her composure. "Your comrades have also assembled there."

You blink. This feels like a trap. But if all your friends are already there... You don't have much choice but to spring it. Do you?

(A) Take your group in  
**(B) Leave your group in the foyer as backup and go in alone  
**(C) Refuse - go to (short answer)

"Watch the door," you tell the others. "I'll go in alone. Let me know if anything... interesting happens out here." Silent nods of approval from all but one member.

"I'm coming, too," Wendy answers, fingering her sword. "They have Bud..."

You don't want to waste time arguing, so you signal her to stand against the wall by the door. With Wendy in position, you cautiously push the large door open.

To your surprise, you're greeted by Paen seated at the head of the table. "Ah, here you are, June! It's not like you to be late," he scolds playfully. "And you don't even have your armor on!" Claudia and Mihal claim the seats beside him. Your friends are gathered around the rest of the table, fully prepared to march and enjoying a large breakfast.

"Wendy!" Bud calls, excusing himself from the table. "Where were you?" he asks, stepping past you with a friendly smile. "When I woke up, you were already gone."

"I... er... in the barn," she stammers, clearly as surprised as you.

You stare around in near-disbelief. _There's no way they didn't notice that fight. Someone would have at least seen the dragon flying away._ You make your way, slowly and deliberately, to Mihal's seat. You notice his plate is untouched. He tenses as you approach, before standing and turning to face you.

A long period of awkward stare-off follows. Finally, Paen breaks the silence. "What're you two up to? Mihal, don't tell me you've fallen for June. I'd hate to have to fight you for her heart." Mihal visibly winces at that statement.

"...In the forest," you begin. "There were several thugs guarding a manakete," you answer. "He was bound and wounded, but he tol-"

"Enough," Mihal interrupts. "I don't want to hear any more. Just kill me, arrest me, whatever you plan to do." All eyes are on the three of you now, and a hush falls over the room.

Paen sits in stunned silence. "...Mihal, what is she talking about?"

No answer. Paen turns to you, and opens his mouth to ask a question, before stopping. An unusual expression crosses his face; distant, but filled with concentration. Finally, he snaps out of it. "...I see. Grima told me you've been selling laguz, and other creatures as well... Tell me it's not true."

Mihal refuses to look at him, his gaze falling to the ground.

**"Answer me!"** Paen roars, standing from his seat and grabbing Mihal by the shoulders. "Tell me it's a lie," he says, forcing Mihal to face him. "Look me in the eye, and tell me Grima lies. Tell me June is wrong. Tell me it's all a misunderstanding."

"...It's the truth," Mihal finally manages to mutter.

Looking around the room, you notice your friends all staring in disbelief, some reflexively feeling for their weapons. The few servants in the room all stand against the wall, some apparently as shocked by the revelation as you. A handful stare guiltily at the ground.

Paen staggers back as if hit by a charging wyvern. "...Why?" he asks.

"It doesn't matter," Mihal answers. "Just... end it," he says, turning to you.

"No!" Paen yells. "Tell me why!" He punctuates his command by drawing his blade and pointing it at Mihal's throat. "Tell me why you would betray my trust like this, or so help me I'll spill your blood here and now."

No answer. You can see the anger flaring in Paen's eyes. With an angry cry, he draws the blade back to swing.

"Hold it!" Sergei struggles in, Ferris attempting in vain to hold him back. "Please, listen to me!" he yells to Paen.

Paen's blade, frozen above his head, slowly lowers to the ground. "Speak, Sergei."

"Milord had no choice! They... They threatened him!" he blurts out as Ferris releases him.

"Who?" Paen asks. "Who threatened him?"

"The slavers, King Paen. They threatened to... No, it was his father! His father started all this!"

Mihal winces at the mention of his father, but Paen's burning glare remains unchanged, fixed on his childhood friend. "Explain," Paen says simply.

"His father got involved with the slave trade years ago - even before he took you came to study here. And that's not all he was involved in! After Mihal inherited the mansion, he tried to put an end to all those dealings, but..."

"Enough, Sergei," Mihal mutters.

"You were threatened?" Paen asks. "Why did you not come to me!?"

"I... was afraid."

"Afraid!?" Paen roars. **"Why would you fear me!?"** Several of the people in the room, including Mihal, take a step back, or lean in their seats. "Do you know how many laguz passed through here? How much suffering your _cowardice_ caused!?"

"No," Mihal answers, staring at the ground. "I never asked, never looked. I didn't want to know."

Paen stands silent for a moment, before raising his sword again. Sergei, standing beside his lord, gasps in horror. "I should kill you where you stand," Paen spits. "The only reason you still breath is our past friendship." He returns his blade to its sheathe. "June. Kill him. Arrest him. I don't care. Just get this traitor out of my sight."

With that, Paen turns and begins to walk out of the room, though you were able to see the pain in his face before he left. The servants in his path move to give him a wide berth. Even Claudia maintains a few feet from her charge.

Mihal stands rooted to the same spot, staring emptily at the floor. Sergei places a hand on his shoulder.

(A) Kill him  
(B) Arrest him  
**(C) Fill-in-the-blank [Suggest that his titles be removed, his servants relocated, those directly involved in the slave trade named then arrested and have Mihal choose to live the rest of his life as either a hermit/vagrant or as a servant in Tartan]**

* * *

Pick 7.

June/Wendy A  
June/Dan B  
**June/Mary A  
**June/Rosalin C  
Bud/Ferris C  
Bud/Paen C  
Bud/Cecil C  
Haley/John C  
Haley/Mary B  
**Haley/Charon C  
Wendy/Dan B  
**Wendy/Claudia C  
Ferris/Mary C  
Ferris/Claudia C  
**Ferris/Cecil A  
**Alyssa/Charon C  
Alyssa/Rosalin C  
Jessup/Mary C  
Jessup/Rosalin C  
Dan/Paen B  
Dan/Rosalin C  
John/Paen C  
**Mary/Paen B  
**Mary/Cecil B  
Charon/Claudia C  
Charon/Rosalin C  
**Paen/Claudia C  
**Paen/Rosalin C  
**Rosalin/Cecil A**

"We don't have time to deal with this right now," you begin. "We'll place him under arrest and take him with us for now, and give him a proper trial later." Paen shrugs as he exits. Everyone else stares as Mihal surrenders his sword. A quiet murmur goes through the crowd as Claudia moves to escort him from the room.

"Do you regret it?" you ask him.

"I hated every minute of it," he responds. Just before being led out the door, he turns. "I know where one of their hideouts is," he says coldly. "These men are professionals; once they realize something's happened, they'll disappear very quickly. If you want a chance to deal them a real blow..."

"You think we'd trust you?" Mary asks. "After what you've done?"

Mihal can't look her in the eye. "It's towards the capital, so you have some time to decide. Just know that I want these men dead as much as you do," he concludes. With that, Claudia leads him out of the room.

"June," Mary whispers to you, pulling you off into a corner. "Thank you. I only wish my parents could have been here to see this..."

"Don't worry, Mary. You'll be able to tell your mother all about it as soon as we meet up in Meridia."

"Yes," Mary agrees, then falls silent.

After a few moments, you finally ask. "You miss your father, don't you?"

"Of course," she says. "But nothing can bring him back. I have to keep going forward for now, and mourn once this is all said and done. And after that, Sefa will need a new protector. I plan to follow my father's legacy."

"That's a noble goal. Following your father's legacy..." you wonder aloud.

"What does your father do?"

"He was a farmer most of his life," you answer. "Until..."

"The Risen?" Mary asks.

"Yeah," you answer.

"I'm sorry."

You shake your head. "No, you're right. First, we end this fight. Then, we mourn. And then we rebuild." Mary gives you a smile and a nod before returning to the others.

You announce to the room that you'll be marching as soon as everyone finishes eating. With all the excitement, you've yet to eat, so you join the others at the table. No one tries to speak with you, so you have a chance to listen in on the other conversations around the table. Cecil jumps back into a story he seems to have been telling Rosalin.

"So, anyway, the huge guy was yelling all those threats at us, 'one more step and I'll kill her,' that spiel, and Lane spun around and kicked him in the crotch!"

"Aye, that'll do it!" Rosalin answers with a chuckle.

"By the time my company managed to cut through all the bandits, she'd stolen his sword and slit his throat! A little girl, barely a teenager, taking down one of the biggest brigands I've seen. Anyway, we took the kids home, but she actually asked to come with us."

"Bet her parents were none to keen 'bout that!"

"No, they were not. Actually, they wouldn't let her. But the next night, she wandered into our camp. I couldn't just leave a little girl all alone, could I? So I gave her that sword she'd stolen and took her under my wing"

"Pah! Wha' a li'l firebrand! Wish I coulda met 'er!"

"...Yeah," Cecil answers. "She was an impressive one. Not everyday you bump into a kid like that."

Sensing the mood turning, Rosalin changes the subject. "So, er... Wot 'bout the other one? Fers. 'ow'd you find that 'un?"

"Oh, he found us. He was looking for a way to help support his family..."

* * *

Haley's conversation drowns out the rest of whatever he was saying.

"Hey, Charon?" Haley asks.

"Hm?" he responds, looking up from his meal.

"I've been meaning to ask for a while now. What's with the new outfit?"

"Oh, this old thing? Well, I got a bit tired of dancing on the back lines. Decided I wanted to help out a bit more, but silk's not exactly the best armor, y'know?"

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

"What, get tired of hiding behind everyone? I mean... Sometimes you just want to feel like you're helping, y'know?"

"I never thought of it as hiding behind us. You were just fighting in your own way! It was really helpful, even if it didn't seem like it."

"Well, I know that, and you know that, but years from now if someone asked what I did to help out during this... war-thing, do you really think I could tell them 'I danced for the heroes' with a straight face?"

"I guess..." Haley says dejectedly. "But promise that you'll dance again eventually, alright? I want to see you one more time before this is all over."

"Don't worry, I'm working on a special something for the victory party!"

While you watch Haley and Charon, Cecil approaches Ferris with a serious look on his face. He taps him on the shoulder and signals to the door.

* * *

"...I knew she was dead," Cecil mumbles.

"What?" Ferris asks. "Who?"

"Lane," he answers, looking at the ground. "I knew she was dead before you told me."

"How?" Ferris asks.

"While I was tracking your group, there was a Risen with a claymore... I... I killed her..."

Ferris stares in silence for a moment. "You didn't kill her," he finally says. "She was already dead. These Risen... They uaren't/u who they used to be."

Cecil shakes his head. "Even if... I still sent the two of you ahead. I should have stayed with you."

Ferris slowly shakes his head. "No, Boss, don't start thinking like that. You know you have to let your troops go off on their own sometimes. You won't always be around to protect us, so you have to make sure we can handle ourselves. If anything, it's my fault. I was there, but..." Ferris sighs. "I'm sorry, Boss... We couldn't live up to your expectations."

Cecil straightens up. "No, Ferris. You're right. Remember, this is a dangerous line of work, the mercenary business. Even the strong can be killed if the winds of fate turn sour."

* * *

"...You're really riding that?" Dan asks.

"What?" Wendy answers, stroking the manticore.

"I dunno, it just seems... dangerous."

"You ride a dragon-like beast that could rip you in half."

"Yeah, but Shard's well-trained, and smart as a whip."

"Well, I don't know if Ira here's been formally trained, but he's smarter than any wyvern I've ever seen." Ira seems to smirk in Dan's direction.

"...Is he mocking me?" Dan asks.

"Possibly," Wendy answers. "He seems to understand."

"I don't know. The fact he's that smart makes me even more worried about him. What makes you think he won't just run off? Or kill you, then run off?"

"I don't think he'll do that," Wendy says as she wraps Ira in a hug. "He seems to like people, and I'm pretty sure he knows we're rescuing him from those slavers. I mean, if they'd given him a little respect instead of treating him like some kind of monster..."

"Well, if you're sure you can handle that thi- er, Ira... Either way, I'll still stay close in the next few fights. Hopefully, if something happens, I'll be able to make it to you to help."

"King Paen," Claudia announces, entering his room. "Mary wishes to speak with you."

"Tsk. I can't think of anyone I'd like to see less right now, except maybe her mother," Paen answers.

"Shall I turn her away?"

"No, send her in. Just give me a moment to prepare."

"Yes, sir," Claudia replies dutifully. She turns and reaches for the door.

"Claudia," Paen stops her. "Am I doing the right thing here? Letting June handle this? I feel... torn passing the burden."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course, Claudia. You're my most trusted knight, never hesitate to speak freely to me."

"I've never seen you doubt yourself before. Every order you give, you deliver with an absolute confidence. It's quite obvious how much this revelation has hurt you, and I don't think you need worry about passing the burden. This June girl - she seems to care about you, and I'm sure she's willing to help shoulder your pain when you need it. As am I."

Paen is silent for a moment, regaining his composure. "Yes. Thank you, Claudia. Send her in."

Claudia exits with a slight bow, and Mary walks in to take her place. "Yes?" Paen asks, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

She gives Paen a sincere bow. "Thank you," she says.

Paen responds with confusion. "Hm?"

"You've already done much more for the laguz than your father, and more than I truly expected. He was your close friend, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but what he did was unforgivable."

Mary smiles earnestly. "You truly mean that, don't you? You're a better man than I thought. On behalf of laguz everywhere, I thank you."

"Yes, well, we're not done yet. Be ready to head out. Claudia!"

"My liege?" she asks, returning to the room.

"Make sure everyone's ready to march. Have the reinforcements arrived yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I want to address them before we march."

* * *

You sit on Marth, ready to move out. Mihal mounts a horse close behind yours, armored, but not armed. A throng of troops form a small circle around Wendy near the rear, a mix of fear and wonder at her manticore. Most of your veterans stay nearer the front, impatient for the march ahead. Finally, Paen emerges from the mansion and leaps onto a waiting horse. He gives you a slight nod, and glares towards Mihal, before turning to face the reinforcements.

"Listen up, everyone! Don't expect any grand speech or anything... Just know that we're going to go take back our capital! But first, a quick stop to sprinkle the ground with the blood of a few criminals. Move out!"

* * *

End of chapter 19A


	27. Chapter 19AX - Cave Story

Chapter 19AX: Cave Story

* * *

Mihal leads your group towards the capital for several hours. You and Paen ride close beside him, and you notice Paen stalwartly refusing to glance sideways. Finally, Mihal calls a halt near a large patch of wood, and your now-sizable host slows to a stop. He motions to the brush. "Through there is a hidden trail. Near the end of it, a cave hidden behind some shrubs. They should be in there - I doubt they have any idea we're coming since you did such a thorough job routing them before, but we should be on guard."

"How many are there?" you ask.

"I've done my best to avoid these degenerates, but the few times I've been here, I only saw a few. I'm fairly sure there's more of them, though - they never let me very far into their den."

"No mercy," Paen announces. "We go in and kill them all."

"Perhaps I should go in. If I tell them I came to let them know you've left..."

Paen shoots him a glare and he falls silent. "June. We let none escape. Your plan?"

(A) Send Mihal to bluff his way in (choose up to two "servants" to send with him - they'll have no armor and simple weapons)  
(B) Send a small team to sneak through the woods and scout (choose up to four)  
(C) Full-out assault  
**(D) Tactician: Send your main group in, while the NPC's watch the rear**

****  
As a reminder, the Carcina team is: Paen, Mary, Claudia, Bud, Haley, Wendy, Ferris, Alyssa, Jessup, Dan, John, Charon, Rosalin, Cecil, June, Mihal (NPC), and 50 elite troops (NPC - mix of wyverns riders, knights, mages, and cavaliers).

You signal the captain of the reinforcement team. "Watch the rear," you tell him. He glances to Paen, who gives him a small nod. He salutes you, then steps back to pass along the order. "Everyone else, we're going in en masse. Watch each other's backs."

You take point, while the rest fall in behind you. You push your way through some thick brush, finding a poorly-worn trail hidden behind it. You quickly follow it, hoping to keep the element of surprise. You notice a glint of steel in a bush in the distance, and hurl your hatchet before stopping to think. You hear a muffled cry as a figure falls forward - a brigand. Your party rushes forward to check for others, but you find none. It seems you caught him while he was out... relieving himself. While you stopped him from raising an alarm, you need to hurry before anyone becomes suspicious of his absence.

The path makes a sharp curve ahead, with a small cave mouth tucked into a short hill. Peering into the darkness, you can see nothing save for a small chamber. Alyssa creeps in, before motioning silently to a large boulder. Looking more closely, you can see a small passage tucked behind it - but it's much too small to allow your mounts in.

**(A) Leave the riders/fliers (excluding June) behind to guard the entrance  
**(B) Bring the riders/fliers in, unmounted  
(C) Leave all riders/fliers (including June) behind (choose a leader for the infantry team)

"The mounts aren't going to fit," Alyssa whispers.

"Wendy, Haley, Claudia, Dan. Cover the rear, make sure nothing sneaks in behind us," you command, dismounting. Everyone else starts filing quietly into the cave... except Paen. He dismounts his horse and begins stomping quickly past the others before you can stop him.

From behind the boulder, you suddenly hear a strange voice. "Hey, who are y-"

Paen yells in rage and you make it through the hidden entrance in time to see his lance pierce clean through an unfortunate bandit. He struggles to pull his lance free, to no avail. He leaves it and unsheathes his sword, instead.

"Kill them all!" he bellows, storming ahead.

The others behind you hesitate, and you know you have to give your orders quickly. Scanning the room, you find a large cavern with a couple of bandits - you count 5 assassins, 3 warriors, and a wanderer, not counting the man-sicle Paen had just created. The edges of the cave are lined with a few small alcoves turned into barred cells - you can see 3 laguz hidden in some, many empty, and a few being used to store crates. There may be a few bandits tucked where you can't see them, but the others seem to be surprised. Some are unarmored, while others are just now fumbling for weapons.

* * *

Choose your objective:  
**(A) Kill all enemies  
**(B) All laguz escape

Choose your strategy:  
**(1) Press your advantage and strike while they're surprised  
**(2) Try to drag Paen back and advance steadily  
(3) Let Paen kill everyone while you rescue the prisoners

"Kill them all!" you echo. "Charge!"

The bandits are in utter disarray. Several scatter towards the rear of the cave, but a few attempt to stand their ground. One bandit manages to ready his bow, but Bud's arrows find him first. Another readies an axe, only to find himself face-to-face with an enraged Paen. Another pair of bandits step out of cells, a confused look on their faces. One is killed almost instantly by John, and the other jumps back into the cell. The wanderer stands in the rear, readying his weaponry and barking orders at the other, killing one of his own men as he attempts to flee, before he seems to realize just how dire the situation is.

The wanderer turns and starts to run through a tunnel with the few bandits who reacted fast enough to escape the slaughter. Paen bears down on the half-dozen that are fleeing down a distant tunnel. You move to follow him, but a voice stops you. "W-wait! Don't leave us!" You whirl around to see a taguel reaching towards you through the bars.

A) "Wait here!" (follow Paen)  
**B) Leave Alyssa to start freeing everyone, continue the pursuit (Ferris, Cecil)  
**C) Stop Paen, let the bandits escape  
D) Go after Paen by yourself, leave the others with the prisoners

You quickly assign Alyssa to door-opening duty, and tell Ferris and Cecil to watch over her. As your host pursues the enemy down the twisting caves, a few enemies manage to loose arrows toward you, which Paen deftly swats away as he rushes forward. Two are unfortunate enough to lose their footing in the darkness and are easily taken down by your surge. The pursuit lasts only a few moments, the enemy flashing in and out of your sight, before you can see a light at the end of the tunnel. The enemy breaches the exit well ahead of you.

As you burst out of the exit, you're surprised to find the bandits standing in place. As your eyes adjust to the light, several figures come into view. Half a dozen halberdiers, their lances trained on the slavers, flying the colors of Carcina. It takes you a moment to recognize them as members of your reinforcement unit. A single wyvern flaps overhead before coming to land amongst you.

"Captain! Excellent work," Paen smirks.

"How did you...?" you begin.

"Sir! When you ordered us to watch your backs in case of reinforcements, I thought it prudent to scout for other entrances to the caves and deploy troops," he answers.

"We'll take them to the nearest fort before continuing to the capital," Paen announces. "They can stay there a few days until this is all said and done - I want to take my time asking them **all about** their little organization."

"Yes, si-" the captain begins. One of the bandits, a desperate expression on his face, suddenly raises his bow and takes aim. The captain barely manages to avoid the arrow, falling from his wyvern in the process.

Before anyone can react, Paen's blade is at the man's neck. "**Drop it.**" The clatter of his bow hitting the ground, echoed by his compatriots. "You alright, Captain?" Paen asks, still staring the  
bandit in the eye.

"Yes, sir," he groans as he picks himself up.

"Get this trash out of my sight," Paen growls as he sheathes his blade. "Reform ranks at the main entrance and prepare to march. June, Mary, I need you with me," he commands, turning back into the cave. The two of you follow as the rest of your group helps to lead the prisoners away.

The return trip through the cave gives you a bit more time to appreciate it. While chasing the bandits, you failed to notice all the small alcoves containing supplies and... gold? Noticing a few coins beside a small sack, you pick it up. The weight and the clinking give away its contents - and you notice several other small bags on the way. "Blood money..." you hear Paen muttering under his breath. "When we drop those traitors off, I'll order a team to recover all this coin. I'll be damned if I let any of their friends come get it later."

You'd noticed all the slavers were using bows before, so you aren't surprised to find a large cache of them. You _are_ surprised to find a beautiful bow among them, ornate wings carved around the grip. You decide to take it - Anna can tell you more about it later.

Between the dim cave and the grim atmosphere, the march back to the entrance seems to take hours. Finally, the path opens into the large chamber, where Alyssa fiddles with the last of the locked gates. A group of laguz, many more than you expected, stand in the center of the chamber. As they begin to notice your arrival, their chatter quiets to a few whispers.

"You're free," Paen begins. "And your captors are slain or captured. I offer you each escort as far as you wish. If you prefer to fend for yourself, you have my blessing to take anything those dastards stored in these caverns and leave - we'll make sure you've as much food as we can spare."

You can hear a mixed reaction from the group of laguz. Though many seem grateful, some are clearly upset. You suddenly realize how dangerous they could be. They may not have weapons, but laguz are always armed - and there are several of them.

"I know some of you may have no home to return to. For those of you who wish it - no, who will accept it - I offer full citizenship and a home Carcina. For those of you wishing to avoid beorc, I plan to establish a sanctuary in Sefa forest. In return, I ask only one thing: any information which will help me rid this land of these vile slavers."

The murmuring of the crowd becomes a dull roar. You hear Mary as she whispers to Paen. "A sanctuary in Sefa?"

Paen nods. "Yes. I'll begin negotiations with Saul as soon as I can, but I feel it would be an ideal escape for laguz running from one thing or another."

Over the next few minutes, you begin organizing the group of laguz. A few dart off quickly, rummaging through the bandits' stores before disappearing. Paen, true to his word, lets them leave unhindered. A few huddle around until you lead them outside to the convoy. Upon seeing their former captors in custody, some laguz start to react violently. Paen lets them vent some of their frustrations before stepping in and separating them, putting them on opposite ends of the column.

It takes until sundown to make it to the next fort, the final stop on your journey to Tartan. Paen sees to the prisoners, leaving careful instructions with the garrison's commander, while leaving you to sort out your laguz refugees. You spend hours huddled over maps, troop rosters, and supply ledgers, trying to organize escorts for all the laguz in turn. Finally, the last refugee steps forward. "Where do you want to go?" you ask, exhausted, still writing a letter for a group passing into Valeria.

"Think I'm just going to join up with you guys," he announces cheerfully. "Name's Zephyr," he adds with a bow.

You stop writing and look up. A scrawny laguz looks up at you. You can't quite tell whether he's young or just small. You try to determine what kind of animal he transforms into - his long, floppy ears, hidden behind braided brown hair, remind you of a rabbit's. Clearly uncomfortable with the silence, he looks at you questioningly. "We-e-e-e-ell?" he asks. "Where do you want me, Boss? You are the boss, right?"

By now, you know not to be surprised about new recruits. "Are you sure you want to join?" you ask.

"Yeah!" he says, bouncing back and forth. _Definitely a rabbit._ "That ol' man got me really fired up! Let's kick some tail!"

"Do you..." you aren't quite sure where to begin, but decide on a direct approach. "You realize we're fighting to reclaim the capital, and then to defeat the Risen, right?"

He stops bouncing. "Risen?" he asks, cocking his head.

For the first time, you realize just how long some of these laguz may have been held prisoner. You think for a minute, then quickly summarize the last few weeks. The laguz hangs on your every word, occasionally interjecting with a question, or an exclamation of how awesome you are. "So, I'm sorry to admit it, but it'll be quite a while before we start hunting down slavers."

"Huh?" he asks, dumbfounded. "Oh, right, them! Who can think about them at a time like this!? The whole world's at stake! Now I _definitely_ gotta join you guys!"

* * *

New Character!  
Zephyr  
Class: Taguel Rex  
Skills: Prevail, Fast Burn, Even Rhythm, Beastbane, Evasion (reduces accuracy of non-melee weapons)  
HP: **********  
Str: ********  
Mag: **  
Skill: *******  
Speed: **********  
Def: ********  
Res: ******  
Luck: *******

* * *

"Well, if you're so set on joining us, we're glad to have you," you tell him.

Zephyr pumps his fist in the air. "Great! I'm gonna go find somewhere to sleep. Don't even think of trying to leave me behind! You can't outrun a taguel, y'know."

"Taguel?" you try to ask, but he runs off before the words are even out of your mouth. With a shrug, you decide it's time to turn in for the night, and head off for the garrison's barracks.

* * *

Choose 4 supports.

June/Wendy A  
June/Dan B  
June/Rosalin C  
**June/Zephyr C  
**Bud/Ferris C  
Bud/Paen C  
Bun/Cecil C  
Haley/John C  
Haley/Mary B  
Haley/Zephyr C  
Wendy/Claudia C  
Ferris/Mary C  
Ferris/Claudia C  
Alyssa/Charon C  
Alyssa/Rosalin C  
**Alyssa/Zephyr C  
**Jessup/Mary C  
Jessup/Rosalin C  
Dan/Paen B  
**Dan/Claudia S  
**Dan/Rosalin C  
John/Paen C  
**Mary/Paen X: Guardian of Sefa  
**Mary/Cecil C  
Mary/Zephyr C  
Charon/Claudia C  
Charon/Rosalin C  
Charon/Zephyr C  
Paen/Rosalin C  
Paen/Zephyr C

You decide it's best to try to learn a bit about your new recruit before sending him into battle, so you try to follow him. You manage to find him talking to one of the fort's guards, who points him towards an armory which had been hastily converted into sleeping quarters for your group.

"Zephyr!" you call out.

He turns and waves, before running over to you. "Hey! Just trying to find out where we're all sleeping tonight. Oh... Right. I don't have a bedroll or anything. I should probably go take care of that..."

You grab him by the collar of jerkin before he can sprint off. You can't help but notice the soft fur underneath as he snaps back into place under your grip. "I'll go with you," you tell him, setting a pace as you guide him towards Anna. "I need to speak with Anna anyway. Pretty sure she's set up shop over this way."

"Anna?" he asks.

"Yes, she's a travelling merchant who makes sure we have everything we need. Wait... If you didn't know who to talk to, about getting a bedroll, where were you about to run off to?"

"I dunno," Zephyr announces cheerfully. "I was just gonna run around until I bumped into someone important-looking. And then I ran into you. See how well that worked out?"

"That's... er..."

"No point planning too far ahead, y'know? I find that things tend to work out better when I just let them happen, instead of spending a bunch of time trying to control them," he explains.

"Well, I grew up on a farm," you explain. "We always had to be thinking ahead. Planning when and where to plant crops, what to buy, what to sell..."

"So you used to be a farmer? But now you're a soldier. That's a bit of a jump," he says, bouncing a bit for emphasis.

"It's a long story," you explain, as you round a building. You can see Anna's wagon nearby. "And it's late. Maybe I'll tell you more later, but for now, we need to get some sleep. We've got a long fight ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright," Zephyr says. "And you need to introduce me to everyone. Like her," he says, pointing behind you.

You turn and look, but only see shadows in the half-moon's light. "Her?" you ask.

"Yeah," Zephyr announces, suddenly crouching down on all fours before springing into the gloom. You hear a surprised yelp as he impacts... something, rolling with it until the pair come to rest. "Hi!" he says, as you realize he has Alyssa pinned.

"...Hi," she responds, clearly surprised. "I didn't think you saw me."

"I didn't," Zephyr announces. "But I could hear you."

"How?" she asks.

"You're pretty good, but your breathing isn't perfect. And I heard your cloak flapping a few times."

"Thanks for the advice," Alyssa answers. "By the way, could you, y'know, get off of me?"

"OK," Zephyr says, bouncing up then offering Alyssa a hand. "Better luck next time."

"Alyssa?" you ask. "Why were you-"

"I was just out for a walk and saw you with him," she answers as she dusts herself off. "I was curious, so I followed you two for a bit. Plus, it's good practice."

"Hehe... I'll help you anytime you want," Zephyr tells her. "I've always loved hide-and-seek."

"June!" you hear a voice in the distance. You turn to see Anna waving at you. You leave Zephyr and Alyssa to see what she needs.

"Something wrong, Anna?"

"Nope! Quite the opposite. I had some of my contacts look at that bow you found earlier - I don't deal with them very often, so I had to be sure."

"Sure about what?"

"This bow's pretty famous," she answers matter-of-factly. "It's a sacred weapon once used by a prince to fight against a bunch of monsters. They weren't all undead, but I bet it'll work just as well against the Risen."

"That's... great news," you tell her. "But why would those slavers have it?"

"If they were willing to sell living beings, I'm not really surprised they'd have some stuff like this. Maybe they took it as a payment, maybe they bought it and planned to resell it... It's ours now, regardless. And I've asked some of my contacts to go through the rest of the stuff in that cave, but I wouldn't get my hopes up about finding anything else _too_ nice. I'll give you the report after the battle tomorrow."

"I'll leave it to you," you say. "By the way, we've got a new recruit, and-"

"Say no more!" Anna announces, glancing over your shoulder and breaking out a tape measure. "I'll have him armored up and ready by tomorrow morning."

* * *

You obtained Nidhogg!

* * *

Dan finds Paen and Claudia setting up in the officers quarters. Claudia turns, ready to drive off another star-struck soldier, before realizing who it is. "Dan? Do you need something from the king?"

"I, er... was hoping to speak with you. Alone. If that's alright."

"Take all the time you need. Hell, take the night off if you need." Paen gives her a subtle wink.

"Well then, I guess it's fine. What do you need to talk about?" Claudia asks as the pair head out.

"Well..." Dan hesitates, trying to decide. "Claudia, will you... Um..."

"Yes?" she asks.

Dan clenches his fist for a moment. "Come with me," he suddenly says, taking her hand.

"Where are we..." she asks, stumbling after him.

Dan whistles as they approach an open area, and a wingbeat announces Shard's arrival. Dan deftly springs onto his partner's back, then offers Claudia a hand. She takes takes it hesitantly, climbing up behind Dan. Dan spurs Shard into the air, and a moment later, the trio are in the air.

"Well," Claudia says, leaning over close to Dan's ear to be heard over the rushing wind. "When you said you wanted to be alone..."

"Well, I like being alone with you. The time we spent together... I mean, I'm grateful for all those etiquitte lessions, but the best part was just getting to be alone with you."

"Looks like you've become a real charmer. The ladies better watch out."

"Actually, I'm not sure that'll be a problem. I've only got eyes for one lady."

"Oh? I may be a bit jealous," Claudia says, pulling tighter to Dan. "Who is she?"

"I... I meant you," Dan says, confused.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. I'll admit, you've grown on me quite a bit. And you picked a great way to proclaim your love. Very original, and well-suited for a proposal between knights. And a beautiful night, as well. Bonus points for it being the eve of a climactic battle." She rests her head on Dan's shoulder. "You're off to a great start, but there's a bit more to romance than just that..."

Mary steps into the officers quarters. She can't help but notice Claudia's abscence - normally, she'd be somewhere near the door. Paen sits in gloom, hunched over a desk and writing something under the candlelight. The sound of furious scratching fills the room. "King Paen?" she calls.

He doesn't look up, but he does stop writing for a second, creating a sudden silence. "Yes, Mary?" he asks.

"I owe you an apology," Mary begins. "I thought you'd be just like every other noble I've spoken to - either turning a blind eye to-"

"You've spoken to others about this?" Paen asks.

"Well, yes," Mary says. "My parents, at least. But none of them were willing to listen to a pair of laguz."

"I see," Paen mutters. "I'll want some names later..."

Mary smiles. "I don't understand why you care so much, but... thank you. So much."

Paen puts down his quill. "I should not be thanked for dispensing justice. This is... only what is right. It is my duty, both as a king and as a..."

Mary hesitates for a moment. "You're part laguz, correct?"

"A very small part, yes. I have no powers, but... Well, this I would like to think I'd feel this strongly about the issue even if I were full-blooded beorc."

Mary shakes her head. "I don't think it matters. I just wanted to let you know that... well, I know I said I couldn't acknowledge you as a king before, but I want to tell you that I can. That I believe in you."

Paen smiles as he places wax on the document. "That's good, because I have an order for you." He places a seal in the wax. "I need someone who understands laguz, who they can trust, but who can also deal with beorc. I know you can fill this role."

"What do you mean?" Mary asks.

"Your father called himself the Guardian of Sefa Forest, correct?" Paen stands.

"Well, yes, though it was just a meaningless title..."

"No more," Paen announces, handing the document to Mary. "By the order of King Paen of Carcina, Sefa Forest shall become a sanctuary for laguz, and from there shall laguz and beorc begin a march towards unity. Furthermore, I bestow upon you, Mary, the rank of lady, and charge you with the protection of the territory."

* * *

End of Chapter 19AX

* * *

So, you're left with 2 decisions. First, who gets Nidhogg. Your current archers:  
1) June  
**2) Bud  
**3) Rosalin  
4) Cecil

No point saving it for someone on the other team, you'll have a chance to re-do items and classes shortly after re-uniting. The more important question is... which path to follow next?

**A) Valeria  
**B) Carcina


	28. Chapter 20B - Fire and Ice

Chapter 20B - Ice and Fire

* * *

You are now Doran.

* * *

After the successful escape from Antea, you've led your band to the southwest, towards the small town of Carpus. If all is going well, you should rendevous with June's group, and from there march into Meridia to end this, once and for all. You aren't sure exactly where you're going, but you have a plan to figure it out: just keep heading along the path of greatest resistance.

The march itself has been surprisingly dull. You've run into a few pockets of Valerian troops and Risen in equal measure. Most of the towns you've come upon are deserted; at first, this was worrying, until you learn the populations were safely reloacted to a few larger towns and forts. The archbishop says short prayers for all you come across, and you can see their morale returning at the news of his survival, even moreso when they see the legendary Falchion.

There is no sign of the massive horde from Antea; with any luck, they have no idea where you are. The weather itself seems to be on your side - a gentle snow serves to hide your trail as you travel. Unfortunately, a day's march from Carpus, a sudden burst of snow halts your advance. The sheer force of the icy wind forces your fliers to the ground, while your visibility drops to a few yards. You notice Fumiko and Hallow sticking to their animal forms, and can't help but feel a bit jealous of their thick fur coats. You break out your map and re-calculate your position, estimating the path to the nearest village.

What should have taken an hour takes the entire afternoon. Finally, Fumiko catches a scent and guides you to a half-buried village. Luckily, you discover a barn with its doors left half-opened. A bit of digging gets you inside, and the doors close behind you. The inside warms quickly after lighting a small fire, and your mounts are happy to find some fresh hay.

You establish a rotation of people to tend the fire and watch for Risen. You consider setting up your bedroll, but exhaustion gets the better of you and you slump over into a bundle of hay. Sleep finds you quickly.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last. Charlotte startles you, shaking you awake in the dead of night. "Doran... Noise, roaring. Outside. Far, but not too far."

You briefly wonder if the sound could have been a trick of the wind, but the look in Charlotte's eyes has you worried, so you force yourself up. You climb to the barn's loft and peer out a window - the wind is no longer howling as it was before, though snow still obscures your vision. You can see the outlines of a few buildings in the distance, but you can't see to the edge of town. _At least we can use our fliers again..._ You listen for a few seconds, but hear nothing.

(A) Dismiss it and relieve Charlotte  
(B) Stay up with Charlotte (+support)  
**(C) Wake everyone and put them on alert  
**(D) Send a small scouting party (choose Rain, Fumiko and Hallow, or Walt and Jayce)

You stay in the loft, peering out into the darkness. The snow reflects what little light the crescent moon provides, making a harsh contrast with the dimly illuminated buildings. "Charlotte, could you wake everyone up? Tell them to be ready for a fight." She nods, then slides down the ladder.

You can hear the others gradually stirring below as Charlotte wakes them. You ignore the noise, focused on the world outside. You strain you eyes, looking for any subtle movement; listen for the slightest shift in the wind. As it turns out, you didn't need to be watching too closely - with a loud roar, a pillar of flame erupts in the distance, just beyond the edge of town. The light briefly illuminates a few figures, but you can't make them out at this range. You can tell that was no normal fire; you quickly think through all the fire spells you know, but you can't think of any that appear in quite that pattern. You're also not sure about that roar, it didn't sound quite like a wyvern...

(A) Lay low, hope the fighting passes over you  
**(B) Lead a scouting team out (Saul, Praven, Syrene, Fumiko)  
**(C) March out in full force

You decide to go scouting, and quietly climb down the ladder. You signal to Saul, Praven, Syrene, and Fumiko, then walk over to the door. The others stand ready, waiting your orders. You signal them to wait as you push open the door. Your scouting team sneaks out behind you.

You make towards the where you'd seen the flame, sticking close to the buildings. You try to stay quiet, but your footsteps are amplified in the snow. Only Fumiko, in the form of a white fox, seems to be silent; you almost lose sight of her despite knowing where she is. As you stumble through the blinding snow, you suddenly find yourself staring at a Risen. Fortunately, he seems to be facing the other way.

You freeze, and the others with you slow to a halt, the Risen not quite visible to them. Praven stumbles, and falls on his face. For a second, you worry the Risen will hear. The Risen is so focused on whatever his target is, he charges off without noticing. You track his path, trying to determine what he's after. A large shape is briefly outlined as flames erupt from its mouth, and you can tell in an instant that it comes from a dragon.

You move closer, telling the others to stay clear, trying to get a better grasp of the situation. As the dragon comes into view, you can tell he isn't doing very well; several open wounds are visible, and he is obviously fatigued, reacting slower and slower to the attacks of the seemingly endless Risen. You can't tell how many there are, as they seem to materialize through the wall of snow.

(A) Call to the dragon, tell him to retreat towards the barn  
(B) Stand and fight  
(C) Leave him to his fate  
**(D) tactician: stay hidden in the snow, have Praven use physic and try to pick off Risen  
(E) tactician: send someone to the barn to call for reinforcements (Syrene)**

You look around for a secluded spot. Finding a small gap between two houses, you signal Praven to hide and start using his physic staff. A dim glow surrounds the dragon. He whirls around, confused, only to be set upon by more Risen before he sees you. You order Syrene to go for reinforcements, then start trying to determine where the Risen are coming from. You notice a pattern, as the Risen seem to favor attacking from one side and then the other. You dispatch Fumiko and Saul to a nearby house, telling them to break through a door, then watch through its northern window.

Shortly afterward, you hear a sound of crashing wood, then shattering glass and the roar of a dying Risen as flames seem to appear from nowhere. The dragon appears more confused, but he seems to be fighting harder than before. Some of his old wounds are closing, though the constant stream of Risen keep leaving new ones.

Syrene returns with the rest of your group. You assume they know what is going on, but they still react in awe at the sight of a dragon - those that didn't fight one back in Terranus, at least. You send Charlotte to watch Saul and Fumiko's backs, leave Praven with Walt, then move to a better vantage point. Taika seems to be having less difficulty seeing in the snow than the rest of your group, so you keep her with you, as well as Rain to help run orders to anyone who needs to move.

Cynbel and Harrow flit around, suddenly leaping through the flurries to kill an unsuspecting Risen, then disappearing before the others can react. Jayce rushes through pockets, hacking away and luring the rest into narrow alleys, where they find your mages waiting to incinerate them. At this point, the dragon is no longer merely holding his position and defending himself, but actively hunting Risen. He seems aware of your presence, but does not acknowledge you, beyond not attacking any of your troops that stray too close.

As the flow of Risen begins to slow and the battle shifts in your favor, you suddenly smell something unusual. Rotten flesh, but not the stench of a normal Risen; somehow, the smell fills you with dread. As if on cue, the snowfall ceases. You quickly scan the dim battlefield and find only a few Risen left, nothing unusual. A shadow passes over the ground, and you snap your head skyward. Silhouetted against the night sky is another dragon, large and grey. You're no expert on dragons, but you're fairly sure that's not a normal color...

The dragon you've been aiding shoots to the sky, making a beeline for the hulking form above. You see him pause for a second, then roar in what you can tell to be a combination of rage and anguish. The grey dragon launches a dark, swirling mist, slamming into the red dragon. The red dragon is knocked backwards, and for a second you fear he will fall. He recovers, then charges at the grey dragon, flames spewing from his mouth. The two swirl above you, locked in a battle of flames and shadows.

Your archers and mages could probably help, but you worry about antagonizing the red dragon, and there are still quite a few enemies on the ground. Rain still hovers nearby, Falchion drawn.

**(A) Send Rain to reinforce the red dragon, concentrate on the ground  
**(B) Cluster your archers and mages to provide cover fire for the dragon while your melee units guard them  
(C) Leave the red dragon to his own devices; mop up the ground forces before worrying about them

This seems like a good opportunity to test the Falchion's power, and Rain's ability to wield it. "Rain! This is why we unsealed the Falchion!" She doesn't need any more encouragement, shooting into the sky like an arrow.

As much as you want to watch the battle in the sky, you know you need to attend to the ground as well. You continue to guide the battle from afar, occasionally glancing skyward. A few of your ground troops take some wounds, but they all cover each other well. Saul takes a particularly grievous stab from a Risen, but Charlotte jumps in before you have time to give any orders, easily cleaving the offending lancer before tending Saul's wound.

Once you are sure the ground battle is heavily in your favor, you allow your attention to wander upwards. The red dragon is taking the brunt of the damage, with Rain occasionally diving in when she sees an opening to exploit. The dracozombie seems to instinctively withdraw from her attacks, as if Falchion is pushing it away. From your distance, it is hard to make out the damage, but you can tell her attacks are having a strong effect on the beast.

As the dracozombie becomes more and more wounded, rather than slowing down, it seems to become stronger. Its moves become sharper, more agile than something that size - particularly an undead - should be. Its attacks start to knock the red dragon back harder and harder, and it seems to be struggling to stay airborne, even with Praven and Rain both healing it. Finally, it launches into a dive straight towards the red dragon, unleashing a stream of dark mist. The red dragon is engulfed by the blast, vanishing from your sight. Before the mist clears, a young male appears, falling from the sky.

Rain sees him and dives after him. The dracozombie sees him as well, and pursues the two of them. You reach for your tome, waiting for them to come closer. As they near the ground, you decide they're close enough. You launch a bolt of lightning, barely missing Rain, straight at the dracozombie. It makes an awful roar as it impacts, breaking off its dive. Rain manages to catch up to the falling boy, grabbing him and pulling up in one smooth motion. As she passes by, skimming the rooftops, she lets him fall towards you. You stagger backwards, catching him and nearly falling yourself. Taika grabs you and helps you keep your balance as Rain turns about to charge the Risen dragon.

The beast readies itself for her attack, preparing to unleash another blast of its shadowy breath. Rain keeps herself on course, Falchion at the ready. As the monster attacks, she raises the Fire Emblem. For a moment, you lose sight of her in the dark, then the dark mist stops. Rain hovers in front of the dracozombie, the Falchion embedded in its skull. She pulls it free as the monster begins to lose its form, flying a brief victory lap around the town before alighting on the roof next to you. "How is he?" she asks. Watching the fight above, you'd all but forgotten the unconscious boy in your arms.

A brief examination shows he's as bad off as you expected. His breathing is shallow, and he doesn't respond to anything you do trying to revive him. The only thing you have left to try is an elixer, but with how rare they are, you're hesitant to use them on a perfect stranger...

Use elixer (stock: 1)?  
**(A) Yes  
**(B) No

By now, Jake's come by to scavenge the battlefield for anything useful. You call down, telling him to toss up your last elixer. He disappears for a second, reappearing with a small blue satchel. He throws it up to you, and Taika grabs it. You hold the boy up while she pours the elixer down his throat. He doesn't respond for a moment, but you can see some of his more noticeable wounds start healing. After a few seconds, he starts coughing and opens his eyes. He looks up at you for a second, and you expect him to say something. Instead, he starts struggling, panicked.

"Easy, easy," you tell him. "You're badly wounded."

He rips one of his arms free and stares at it. He breathes a sigh of relief and you notice an amber stone clenched in his fist. He stops flailing and you help him stagger to his feet. "I suppose I should thank you," he mutters. You can't quite gauge his tone, but it seems an odd mix of frustrated, annoyed, and paranoid.

"Think nothing of it," Rain tells him. "Protecting people is our duty. I'm just sorry we didn't get here sooner."

He glares at her for a second, then his expression softens. "As am I." He looks towards the snow stained with the dracozombie's liquified remains.

"Did you know him? Or... her?" Taika asks.

"Dunno," the boy answers. "They were twisted beyond recognition. Nothing left of whoever it was, just rage. Hatred." He sighs. "Your people were the same. How could this happen? What _were_ those things?"

You exchange a glance with Rain. "You don't know? The dead have been returning for almost two months now. We call them Risen."

The boy snarls suddenly, then regains his composure. "Yes, well, I've had very little in the way of news for the last month. I've been... gone."

You want to ask what he means, but think better of it and change the subject. "Do you have somewhere you can go?"

He shakes his head. "Dunno. I went back to where I was taken, but my tribe's moved on. Or they were all killed."

"We'll give you any help you can, but I'm afraid there's little we can do at this point," you apologize. "We think we've found the source of the Risen, and we've precious little time."

"Guess I'll go with you," he says, looking over your party. You notice his eyes pausing on Fumiko and Harrow. "I can't exactly search with these cursed things attacking me at every turn. Besides, it seems a good way to blow off some steam."

"Are you sure?" you ask. "I don't want you feeling like you owe us anything."

"Don't worry, I don't," he answers haughtily. "My name's..." He pauses thoughtfully. "You can call me Drake," he concludes.

* * *

New Character!

Drake  
Class: Fire Manakete  
Skills: Outdoor Fighter, Armsthrift, Zeal, Anathema, Tantivy, Odd Rhythm, Wyrmsbane  
HP: *************  
Str: *********  
Mag: *******  
Skill: *****  
Speed: ****  
Def: ************  
Res: ********  
Luck: ******

* * *

Time for supports again. Pick 6.

Rain/Agni B  
Rain/Charlotte B  
Rain/Doran A  
Rain/Harrow C  
Rain/Drake C  
Syrene/Cynbel C  
Syrene/Harrow C  
Agni/Jayce C  
Agni/Harrow C  
**Agni/Drake C  
Walt/Jayce A  
**Walt/Holland C  
**Jayce/Harow C  
**Holland/Fumiko C  
Holland/Charlotte B  
Holland/Saul C  
Taika/Cynbel C  
Fumiko/Cynbel C  
Fumiko/Harrow C  
**Fumiko/Drake C  
**Cynbel/Charlotte C  
Cynbel/Doran C  
**Charlotte/Saul A  
**Charlotte/Doran B  
Charlotte/Harrow C  
Saul/Doran C  
Doran/Harrow C  
Doran/Drake C  
**Harrow/Drake C**

After the battle, you order a quick sweep of the surrounding area. Once you're sure there's no Risen army laying in wait, you move everyone back to the barn to try to salvage the night's sleep. On edge, you volunteer for first watch. From your perch in the loft, you notice you aren't the only one having trouble sleeping. Aside from Jake sweeping the battlefield for anything valuable, you notice several members of your group head out for a bit of air.

* * *

Drake checks over his shoulder for the umpteenth time as he leads Fumiko and Harrow behind a small shed. Finally sure his little band wasn't followed, he turns to the pair. "Tell me truly, are you here of your own will?"

The question catches Harrow off-guard, but Fumiko seems unsurprised. "I am here to support my daughter and avenge my husband," she answers without hesitation.

Harrow pauses for a moment. "My duty is to remove this blight," she answers. "These people have the same goal. Besides, they took me in after my pack..." She trails off and shakes her head, her tail dipping low.

"Your pack?" Drake asks.

"My family, my friends. They were... driven insane. These beorc released them from their suffering."

"But you follow their orders like a d-" Drake begins accusingly, but Fumiko cuts him off.

"I _choose_ to obey, because I trust Doran as a leader. I trust the others, as well - as warriors, and as people."

Drake closes his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Very well. So long as it is of your own will, do as you please."

"'As I please?' Very well." With that, Fumiko takes the young manakete by the shoulder and steers him back towards the barn.

"W-what are you doing?" Drake sputters, trying futilely to escape.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," she says, pressing on with her charge in tow. "You're going straight to bed. And your clothes... I'll have to wash them. In the meantime... Ah, Harrow! Could you search around town for some clean clothes Drake could wear?"

"Hm? Oh. Yes, of course," Harrow answers distantly before shambling off.

"I'll have to ask Doran to detour by a stream or lake. Well, it'll give you a chance to bathe, as well."

"H-hey! It's freezing out he-"

"You breathe fire. You'll be fine. Now march, young man."

"'Young man?!' I'm at least a century your elder!"

"And still a child, by manakete standards. Now quiet down, you're being loud enough to wake the dead."

* * *

Jayce ambles into an abandoned house, Walt in tow. "So, you and Taika, huh?" Jayce asks as he punches Walt in the shoulder. "Never knew you had it in you."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You and a lovely young lass, alone in the woods late at night? I don't have to be a genius to know what's going on there..." Jayce adopts a stern expression and stares at Walt.

"I-I... um... We were just..."

Jayce can't keep up the facade and breaks into laughter. "I'm just messing with you. But seriously, congratulations."

"Er... thanks?"

Jayce stands an overturned chair upright and takes a seat. "Can't believe an ol' stick-in-the-mud like you found a girl before me. Oh well, nothing for it but to redouble my efforts!"

Walt groans as he takes a seat next to him. "Honestly, if you spent as much effort training as you did wooing, you'd be unbeatable."

Jayce waves dismissively. "I've just about had my fill of fighting. Maybe you're cut out to be a career knight, but I'm..." He trails off. "Back when it was saving fair maidens from bandits, or killing these stupid Risen... Well, that's one thing, but I never want to fight against other soldiers again."

"Jayce... You know we'll probably have to fight through the Meridian army, right?"

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry. I'll just keep thinking about the endgame. After we smash this... Bune thing, we'll be able to make peace, right?"

"Yeah," Walt reassures him.

"Good. And after that... Well, I'll cross that bridge when we get to it." After a few seconds of silence, he perks up. "So, what're you and Taika doing after all this is over? Are you leaving the military, or is she leaving her school?"

Walt sighs heavily. Before he can answer, the door opens. The pair reach for weapons before they realize it's Harrow in the doorway. "Oh... My apologies," she mutters. "Please, excuse me."

Jayce jumps up. "No worries, we were just on the way back. But what are you doing out here?"

"Fumiko asked me to find some clothes for Drake..."

Jayce scans the room. "Doubt you'll find anything small enough in here. Pretty sure these guys didn't have any kids - only two chairs at the table."

"Oh..." Harrow says, turning away.

"Hang on, I'll help you look." As he dashes out after her, he calls over his shoulder. "You've got a tough choice ahead, Walt! Let me know if you need to talk about it."

"Please, do not trouble yourself," Harrow says.

Jayce shrugs as he scans the houses. "Many hands, light work and all that. Besides, how could I sleep knowing a lovely young woman is out, all by her lonesome?" Harrow doesn't respond, and Jayce ends up chuckling nervously as he looks around. "Let's try that house over there," he finally says.

"Why that one?" Harrow asks.

"Someone's been climbing the tree in the yard. See all the broken branches? I'm willing to bet they've got a few kids. C'mon!"

It only takes a few minutes for the pair to find a child's room in the house. They take a few pieces of clothing. As they leave, Harrow stops, turns back, and places a few gold coins on the dresser.

"Well, that was nice of you," Jayce says.

"Is this not how your customs work?"

"More or less," Jayce answers with a shrug. "What about laguz? You don't use gold?"

"I suppose it varies between tribes, but mine only used gold when dealing with beorc."

"Actually sounds kinda nice," Jayce muses. "Anyway, let's get these clothes to Drake and get to sleep. Long march ahead, and this snow's not going to make things easier."

The two find Drake outside the barn, speaking with Agni - Drake seems unimpressed. Jayce and Harrow wait a bit for them to finish their conversation.

"It is so fascinating," Agni says. "I would be very interested in learning about your dragonflame."  
"It's nothing special," Drake shrugs. "Though I suppose it would seem so to a beorc."

"Of course! I have been studying years to master fire magic, and you have been born with the power over it. If you would please, teach me about your dragonflame's power."

"There's not really much to tell," Drake answers. "We manakete just... know how to breath fire. Or ice. Or something else. It's not something you can teach, it's just something you know. Like how to eat or something."

"I am being sorry," Agni apologizes. "It is just that I am dependent on spells and spirits to be able to use fire, while you are able to use it without the help of others. If only there were a way I could be study this power..."

"Look," Drake says. "I don't mind if you watch me while we're fighting, but don't expect me to go out of my way just so you can try to learn some magic tricks or something."

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone wanders in from wherever they've been and things quiet down. It takes some time, but people start to relax and nod off after the fight, leaving you to your thoughts. You spend a few hours running over potential strategies, maps of Meridia, trying to guess where the enemy would deploy their forces... Your watch shift comes and goes, and you don't realize it until you hear whispers down below. You can't help but eavesdrop.

"Charlotte," Saul whispers. Leaning over the loft's edge, you can see her tossing around and whimpering. "Charlotte," Saul repeats, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She snaps awake, grabbing his wrist. For a second, she seems to be somewhere else entirely, a terrified expression on her face. The moment passes quickly, and her expression softens. "Saul..." she whipers.

"You were having a nightmare," Saul tells her.

"I... know." Charlotte answers. "I'm starting to... remember. Who I was. Slowly. It's coming, in waves. But there's still... things I can't... remember. Things I... shouldn't."

"Charlotte..." Saul whispers, almost as if he were talking to himself. "What happened to you...?"

Charlotte stares off into the distance. "After you left, I was... running. I remember running. And then I... I found something. Something terrible. Something even the Risen were afraid of." She clutches her head. "It saved me, protected me until you came back, I know it did, but... why? It wanted something, but I don't... I can't remember what!"

Saul pulls her into an embrace, and she slowly calms down. "I'm sorry," he tells her. "So sorry we left you alone. But I'm here now, and I won't leave you again..."

* * *

You rouse your troops early in the morning. You turn towards the rising sun and start marching. For better or worse, this is the beginning of the end...

* * *

End of Chapter 20B


	29. Chapter 20A - Flamberge

Chapter 20A: Flamberge

* * *

You are now June.

* * *

it doesn't take long to march the rest of the way to Tartan. As you approach, Paen guides you along increasingly narrow roads, before finally abandoning the path entirely. Your group ducks into a thicket well away from Tartan, farther than you expect the enemy to be patrolling. You've been thinking about how to gain access to the occupied city - walking straight in isn't a very realistic plan. When you left, Paen ordered his troops to surrender and the Valerian army was marching in, with the Meridian army in tow - who knows what that snake Horatio's been up to? You've considered trying to explain everything to the Valerian army, but all Horatio has to do is call you a traitor and it'll be your word against his. _Why would the troops believe me over their commander?_ You spoke with the captain of the fort you stayed at last night. He had precious little information. The few scouts that had seen Tartan could only tell you that the city was occupied, with strict control over who can get in and out.

Before you can make a move, you need more information. You gather everyone together and start forming a plan.

"We need to know what's going on in there," you announce. "Alyssa, do you remember how we got in before?"

"Of course," she answers. "Though I expect Horatio does, as well. He's probably got it under tight watch - but I'm sure I could find another way to sneak in."

"I should be able to help," Anna announces. "They're still allowing merchants in and out. I don't know how much information I could dig up about guards, but I should be able to at least get a little information without drawing a second glance."

"Oh? Well, maybe a traveling dancer could get in as well," Charon volunteers. "I'll have a bit more mobility than Anna. I won't be able to ask a lot of questions, but I'll be able to look all over the city."

"If our priority's observing the enemy, you can send me with Shard," Dan tells you. "We'd probably lose any hope of launching a surprise attack, but that may not be such a bad thing."

"What do you mean?" you ask him.

Claudia answers. "I see... Let everyone know Paen's coming back. We may be able to inspire some sort of riot and use that to our advantage."

Paen cuts in. "Unacceptable! I will not put the populace at risk."

"You're fighting for your people, and they know it. Let them fight for you, as well." Claudia turns to you. "The enemy may know my reputation as the king's bodyguard, but I doubt they know my face. If I go in with Anna, I can search for any Carcinan troops in hiding and try to organize an attack on the main gate. If they succeed, we'll be able to march right in."

5 volunteers... Who will you send?

All 5 volunteers can go. Vote on each one separately.

Anna:  
**A) Yes  
**B) No

Alyssa:  
**C) Yes  
**D) No

Charon:  
**E) Yes  
**F) No

Dan:  
G) Yes  
**H) No  
**  
Claudia:  
**I) Yes  
**J) No

You tell Dan to stay behind, but let all the others go. Alyssa seems to disappear as she sets off. Anna pulls Claudia into her wagon and tosses her a cloak as they set off. Charon takes some time to change, then sets off at a leisurely clip.

Minutes seem to drag on for hours as you go over maps with Paen and Dan - escape routes, shortcuts, blind spots, chokepoints. You debate about when to strike with Cecil, talk about equipment with Rosalin. You have a few ideas, depending on what your scouts learn.

Alyssa is the first back. "Looks like they blocked that side gate we used last time. I wasn't able to find any other way in - there's a few places where the walls are cracked, but we'd still need siege weapons and a lot of time to break through."

_So much for avoiding the front gate._ "We'll either have to go through the front, or have our fliers ferry everyone over," Dan says.

"With our force, that'll take a long time. And if we're spotted, we could be separated..." Cecil muses.

"Can't say I much fancy the idea o' flyin' o'er them giant walls anyway," Rosalin mutters.

The discussion shifts to the best way to storm the main gate. It's defended by a heavy wooden door supported by an iron portcullis. The door can be opened from the outside, but the portcullis' winch is halfway up a staircase. "It's loud," Dan tells you. "We might be able to raise it a foot or two without making too much noise, but more than that and Doran's team will be able to hear that thing squeaking.

"Hopefully, we can stop them from lowering it in the first place," Wendy suggests.

"If they're limiting traffic in and out of the city, they'll probably close it around sundown," Cecil muses. "But if that's the case, they probably won't have much of a patrol."

As the afternoon drags on, your group starts to search for ways to keep themselves occupied. Ferris finds a sunny spot for a nap, Wendy spends her time preening her manticore's feathers, while Haley and Zephyr try to start a race. The sun's getting a bit low and you're starting to get a bit worried when Anna's cart finally appears on the horizon.

From a distance, you'd thought she looked concerned. But as she pulls her cart into camp, she greets everyone cheerfully. "Well, I have good news, better news, and... some not so great news," she announces. "The good news is that Claudia managed to get in contact with some Carcinan soldiers, and they've been waiting for a chance to strike back. The better news - I had some spare weapons to sell them!"

"...And the bad news?" you hesitantly ask.

"Oh, right..." Anna begins thoughtfully, holding a finger to her lips. "Claudia and I kind of got separated..."

"Separated...?" Dan asks anxiously.

"I stepped into an inn to see if I could learn anything... While I was in there, there was suddenly a lot of shouting outside - when I got to the window, Claudia was cutting down a guard."

Dan swears under his breath. "And you didn't help her?"

"I didn't have a chance," Anna explains. "She took down a second guard and started running before I could do anything."

Any response is cut off by a jingling noise. Everyone turns in time to see Charon sprinting down the road, a sizable sack of coins on his hip. He manages to choke out a few words between pants. "Big... big trouble. Claudia... Claudia was captured..."

_Damn..._ You try to stay calm. You quiet the murmur spreading through your party. "OK. Tell us everything you know."

"I didn't... see it happen. I just heard... They're going around town telling... everyone that.. she's to be publicly... executed..."

The string of profanity erupting from Paen's mouth gives Charon ample time to catch his breath. "When? **Where!?**"

"The plaza in front of the castle at sundown," Charon answers.

"This is a trap," Cecil announces.

"Obviously!" Paen replies.

"The real question is whether it's a bluff..." Cecil continues.

"We're not taking that chance. June." The look on Paen's face - you can tell he's trying to hide his concern. You look to the west. _Not much time before sunset... If we're going to do something, we need to act now._

"Alright!" you announce. "Let's go over everything we know. Quickly."

There are no viable entrances aside from the main gate. Anna gives you an estimate of 400 enemy troops, mostly comprised of the Meridian army - a mix of halberdiers, warriors, snipers, war clerics, and paladins, with almost no air units. Charon reports that it was left open, but a sizable contingent of troops were arriving - at least 200, with a few patrols throughout the city and another 100 troops stationed around the castle and its plaza. Dan estimates the gate can be closed in 1 minute if no one can get to the winch operator, and opening it again would require at least 2. She also estimates 100 Carcinan troops ready to attack, though you have no idea when, where, or how they'll try to aid you - Claudia was still organizing them when she was captured. The wyvern captain tells you his 50 elite troops are ready to go, wherever you choose to deploy them. After breaking through the main gate, it's a 5 minute sprint to the castle plaza, taking the most direct route. Your available units are June, Paen, Mary, Bud, Haley, Wendy (flying), Ferris, Alyssa, Jessup, Dan (flying), John, Charon, Rosalin, and Cecil. The wyvern captain can also be used to ferry one unit, but it will reduce his team's effectiveness. Whatever you plan to do, you better act fast - by the time you can march your force to Tartan, the sun will be dipping below the horizon.

* * *

Plan A: Attack on the front gate by your main group (50 troops + most of your party). After the fight's gotten started, hope the enemy sends reinforcements. After waiting long enough for the enemy to respond, send Wendy/June and Dan/Paen over the back wall to dive straight for the central plaza. Secure Claudia, try to rally any resistance members, then assault the castle, leaving the main gate team to retreat or fight at their discretion.

Plan B: Same as plan A, but rally the resistance to attack the main gate, hoping to separate from Horatio's main force. After linking up, decide how to proceed.

Plan C: Charge through the front gate as fast as possible, before they can close it. Sprint straight for the central plaza to rescue Claudia. Try to scatter the enemy force and pick them off in the chaos.

Plan D (for Dan): All non-Dan units siege the main gate. Dan (or Wendy, I guess...) dives into the central plaza at top speed, grabs Claudia, and escapes.

Plan E: Target the gate's weak points with magic. Attempt to damage the lowering mechanism so it can't be shut. Then take things nice and slow.

Plan F: Drop a small group (choose 3) on the roof of the gate to fight their way down and secure the winch, then bring in your main force.

**Custom plan: Main group attacks the front gate, with Dan/Zephyr, Paen/June (on Claudia's wyvern), and Wendy/Bud charging straight in for the plaza. Main group tries to break through to the center, rescue team tries to hook up with them.**

You lay out your plan as your group marches. The main team will assault the front gate, while you, Paen, Dan, Zephyr, Wendy, and Bud will rush through the enemy's front lines to the central plaza. There are no objections.

As you approach the gate, Dan leaves his griffon and mounts Shard. Shard eyes Zephyr hungrily, snapping at him when he gets too close. Dan scolds Shard, then helps Zephyr up. Bud hesistantly climbs onto Wendy's new mount, cringing noticeably when its tail snaps near his head. Paen jumps onto Claudia's wyvern, and helps you up behind him.

The enemy is clearly expecting you, with a line of soldiers lined up under the front gate, and a row of archers overhead. You can't see his face from your seat behind him, but you can feel Paen smiling. "Oh, this is going to be **fun...**" you hear him mutter.

"Speed is the key here!" you call out. "Don't let the enemy close that gate!" With that last word of advice to your main force, you signal the charge.

You wait for your ground forces go in first, rushing towards the gate. Cecil leads the charge, with everyone else struggling to keep pace with him. Just before their arrival, your air units and cavalry take off at a full sprint.

Paen and Dan are clearly competing for the lead, each urging their mount forward. You struggle to hold on - looking over at Dan, you see Zephyr _standing and cheering._ The archers fire a volley at your ground troops, not noticing your charge - most arrows bounce off harmlessly, and you dive past before they can reload.

At the gate, Dan keeps his height, flying over. Paen suddenly dives downward, catching the enemy infantry by surprise. They scramble out of the way, and your ground forces take advantage of the moment of disarray to rush forward. You hear a captain calling for the troops to fall back and lower the gate, and you loose an arrow in his direction. You don't have time to watch the battle at the gate, though, and whirl around to the front.

Paen keeps Claudia's wyvern below the rooftops, occasionally thrusting his lance at one of the small groups of soldiers barring your way before sailing past. You can hear Wendy's manticore bounding along behind you, not so much flying as bouncing from target to target. You loose arrows as quickly as possible, and can tell Bud is doing the same. Ahead, Dan is flying high and clear, trying to get a clear look at the plaza. Shard screams and dives - looks like the hunt is on.

Ahead, you see one final line of defense. Generals, backed by a line of snipers. Paen gains some altitude, and the snipers all spring to attention. The plaza lies just beyond them. A large crowd is gathered, with a gap in the center. Several guards are keeping the jeering crowd at bay, and in their center - Claudia. You don't have a clear view, but you can see she's dressed in a formal uniform, with her arms bound behind her back, being marched towards a large man with an even larger axe. _We have to break through those snipers!_

Before you can decide on a course of action, a member of the crowd whirls around, and one of the snipers falls. The snipers and generals fall into disarray as other members of the crowd draw swords and attack. _The resistance!_ Throughout the crowd, disguised Carcinan guards are drawing weapons and attacking the Meridian soldiers. Other members of the crowd are throwing rocks, pulling out ladles and logs, and generally causing as much chaos as possible.

You can see the berserker, sensing the situation spiraling out of control, grab Claudia and drag her toward a block of wood. You loose an arrow; he winces at the impact, but doesn't stop.

As he throws Claudia to her knees, he raises his axe. He doesn't have it halfway up before Dan is on him, Shard slamming into the berserker and Claudia all at once, sending them both, along with Dan and Zephyr, skidding along the ground. Paen shoves something towards you. You flail to grab it with your free hand. "Take the reins!" you think you hear him say. But he wouldn't say that, right? He knows you have no idea how to control a wyvern. You look from the thin strip of leather in your hand, back up to Paen - just in time to see him roll over the wyvern's side.

Before the berserker can reclaim his feet, Paen comes screaming out of the sky. He lands with his lance down, driving the point clear through the berserker's chest. He doesn't even bother trying to free his lance, pulling out an axe and diving into the melee. Zephyr darts into the crowd, helping the villagers, while Dan runs to untie Claudia. Wendy and Bud stay near the main street entrance, helping secure your escape route and cutting off the reinforcements starting to come your way - the survivors of your initial charge. You also notice troops pouring out of the castle - well armed, you can tell these are an elite guard. Looking up, you see a familiar face - Horatio, watching from a balcony on the castle. You give the wyvern's reins a gentle tug, and he lightly turns to the left. You've been able to ride a horse since you were a little girl, how different could a wyvern be?

(A) Try to fly low and jump off into the crowd  
**(B) Try to land near Claudia and give her mount back  
**(C) Try to turn and help Wendy  
(D) Try to circle with your bow, covering everyone  
(E) Try to land between the castle and the plaza to intercept the elite guards  
(F) Dive straight for Horatio

You decide not to take any risks, and lightly pull on the reins. The wyvern circles slowly around, and you manage to point it towards the crowd. After a quick sweep, you find Claudia, with Dan, finally disentangled from his mount, struggling to get her free of her bonds. The crowd seems to be forming a pocket around Dan, Claudia, and Shard - Paen has long since dove into the thick of the fray. You need to land the wyvern, but you aren't sure how; fortunately, he seems to recognize his rider, and glides gently down towards her.

As the wyvern lands, you lurch forward. You leap off with what little grace you can manage, and run over to help Dan. Claudia picks herself up, dusts herself off, then grabs Dan.

"Wha-" he starts to say, but Claudia cuts him off with a kiss.

Claudia steps back, blushing slightly. "Thanks. But, next time, you don't have to tackle us both," she says.

"Right," you hear Dan stammer, clearly surprised.

Claudia runs over to her would-be executor, frowns, and wrests the axe from his hands. She turns to you, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "Time for some revenge," she growls. "Where do you want me?"

* * *

Claudia obtained Wolf Beil!

* * *

The elite troops from the castle are arriving in the plaza - they've slaughtered the few villagers who attacked them. You can't tell there exact number, but it's at least two dozen. Wendy and Bud have kept the escape route back to the main route clear. The crowd's suffered some casualties, but several of the Meridian guards have been killed. Note: the majority of the crowd are villagers armed with basic weaponry, with only a few of the Carcinan guards (the resistance) mixed in. The status of your main group is unknown.

(A) Press the attack, and storm the castle!  
**(B) Hold your ground in the plaza, waiting for your main group.  
**(C) Retreat towards the main gate  
(D) Withdraw, and try to disappear into the city

You decide to hold your ground against the enemy reinforcements. You tell Claudia to relay the order to Wendy and Bud, and Dan starts to head off towards the front. As their wyverns start to take off, a giant ball of fur nearly bowls you over. A brief flash of light, and Zephyr is standing in front of you.

"June!" he announces excitedly. "Something's coming!"

"What do you mean?" you ask. He points to a nearby building, and you follow his finger. On the second floor of one of the buildings beside the main entrance to the plaza, you see someone move - you think you caught a glimpse of Meridian red armor. The din of the battle around you fades to a dull roar as you scan the buildings by the other two entrances. In one, you see an archer leaning against a window, as if waiting to slam it open; another has a young guard nervously staring towards the north. Whirling around, you notice the troops pouring from the castle are forming defensive lines. You look up towards the balcony where you saw Horatio. You can see him signaling something, and you realize Cecil was right. You've walked right into a trap.

"There's something really big moving behind the castle walls," Zephyr continues. "Almost like a cart, but... different. Two of them." He points to two spots on the castle wall. You strain your ears, but can't hear anything over the roar of the battle.

(A) Do nothing, wait for Horatio to make the first move  
(B) Attack the buildings where you saw the enemy reinforcements  
(C) Retreat through the main plaza entrance (south)  
**(D) Retreat through a minor plaza (east/west)  
**(E) Attempt to break through to the castle (north)

(1) Send Dan and Claudia over the walls to the "carts" (1 each)  
(2) Send Dan and Claudia both towards one "cart"  
**(3) Leave the "carts" be for now**

"It's a trap!" you call out. "Retreat!" You signal towards the smaller east and west exits. Hopefully, Horatio will have put most of his guards on the main exit. Zephyr, Dan, and Claudia take off to start spreading your order around. Knowing Paen, you make your way through the crowd searching for him. He's not hard to find, taking on three of the elite guards at once. When you tell him to retreat, he starts to argue - until you mention the noise Zephyr heard. He's visibly annoyed, but agrees that you need to fall back for now.

The crowd had been resistant to your calls for retreat, but Paen's added voice convinces them to start moving. With your group helping direct the retreat, the crowd starts to disperse quickly, mostly through the east and west exits. You glance up at Horatio, and you can see him signalling wildly, realizing his trap is falling apart. Troops burst out of the buildings near the plaza exits, but your forces are there to meet them. Instead of pouring out and trapping the crowd in the plaza, they find themselves bottlenecked in a few places by your party and some of the stronger Carcinan guards; Horatio can only watch on angrily as the crowd escapes.

Archers in the buildings manage to pick off a few members of the fleeing crowd. You feel sorry for those that can't escape, but force yourself to keep moving. _Focus on the people you can save, not the ones you failed to._ A loud thunk tells you you made the right choice, as a few rocks are thrown ineffectively into the nearly-empty plaza from over the castle walls; the enemy can't re-aim the catapults they had prepared quickly enough.

With your units spread out to help evacuate and protect the crowd, you find yourself surrounded by unfamiliar faces. You can see Paen off in the distance, ushering a group down an alleyway to the east as he blocks the enemy from following. Dan and Claudia are caught up in their own battle - enemy pegasus knights seem to have appeared from nowhere. You have no idea where Wendy, Bud, and Zephyr are.

The crowd begins to dissipate as you get some distance from the main plaza, with villagers disappearing down alleyways and into buildings; fortunately, the Meridian troops don't pursue you. For the first time, you can see them as individuals instead as a crowd. Men and women, young and old - it seems that all kinds of people rallied to their king's side today.

One old man stops you, and takes your hand in his. "Thank you, thank you so much," he tells you. Tears are welling in his eyes. "We knew the king would come back for us. We never gave up, waiting for our chance to take our city back."

Taken aback, you hesitate to reply - you were one of the ones who took the city from them in the first place, after all. "No, thank you," you finally get out. "We're so grateful for your help, but leave the rest of the fighting to us soldiers." The old man smiles and nods, then lets go of your hand. You realize he slipped you something as he hobbles off.

* * *

June obtained a red gem!

* * *

With the villagers (relatively) safe, you have a chance to consider your next move. You could double back, avoid the main plaza, and try to work your way around to where you last saw Paen. Or, you could wander aimlessly and try to find Bud, Wendy, and Zephyr. There's also Dan and Claudia - from what you can see, they're holding their own against those knights well enough, but you could use your bow to give them an advantage. If everything's going according to plan, your main group should be arriving soon, so you could also head to the main road to try to link up with them.

The few guards that were with your group remain after the villagers disperse. You give them a quick glance. A dozen halberdiers, they seem well-trained, though not so well-armed. It seems they're mostly carrying what the managed to scavenge during the last battle. They talk quietly amongst themselves, but they seem to be waiting for your instructions.

While appraising the guards, you almost don't notice her - a young girl, even younger than Alyssa, is mixed in with the group. She wears a pair of well-worn boots with a simple skirt and shirt. Her shoulder-length brown hair is partially hidden by an upturned pot that she wears as a helmet. She awkwardly holds an almost-comically oversized spear. You wonder if you ever looked that inexperienced.

"Who are you?" you ask her.

"Ma'am!" she answers. Her forceful response catches you by surprise. "My name is Sherry!"

"It's dangerous here," you tell her. "You should head home."

"D-don't talk down to me because I'm young!" she responds. "I'm going to fight! Even if you tell me to leave, I'll follow you! I'll gladly lay down my life!"

You can't help but feel a bit impressed; what she lacks in stature, she makes up for in enthusiasm - but enthusiasm alone doesn't win battles. On the one hand, she's greener than a frog on a log; on the other hand, it wasn't so long ago that you were a lot like this little girl...

(A) Look for Paen  
**(B) Assist the wyvern riders  
**(C) Search for the rest of your party  
(D) Head towards the main gate and your main force

(1) Partner with Sherry  
**(2) Tell Sherry to stay close to you  
**(3) Tell Sherry to stay with the guards  
(4) Tell Sherry to go home

"Fine," you tell the young girl. Better that she's here where you can watch her than running around the city with the chance she'll bump into some Meridians. Or worse, that she'll seek them out. "Just stay close, alright?"

* * *

New Character!

Sherry  
Class: Recruit  
Skills: Underdog, Apptitude  
HP: ****  
Str: **  
Mag: *  
Skill: **  
Speed: ****  
Def: ***  
Res: **  
Luck: **********

* * *

She pops a quick salute. You aren't sure if she's mocking you or being sincere. You get your answer when she starts standing brushing against you. You sigh, lightly pushing against her with your hip. The little tap is enough to knock her off balance. The others try to hide their amusment. You glance at them and they tense up, acting as professional as possible.

You scan the sky, noticing Dan, Claudia, and several pegasi. Wendy shoots into your view briefly, then disappears again. The rooftops block your view too much. You decide the best thing you can do is get command of the sky so Dan and Claudia can help coordinate your efforts with their better view.

"I need to get a better view of the fight up there," you say, pointing upwards. "Where can I get onto a roof?"

The guards all start looking around, before one points. You see two adjacent buildings, one lower than the other. A window from the taller building is situated so that you could climb onto the other roof. You pat him on the shoulder as you run past, signalling the guards to fall in.

You don't encounter any resistance on your way to the building's entrance. You smash open the door. iSome kind of bakery./i You order most of the guardsmen to stand guard and alert you if anyone comes, taking the three lucky enough to carry javelins up the stairs with you. Sherry follows close behind, shoving her way ahead of the other three to stay behind you.

You glance out the window, and get a better idea of the surroundings. Dan, Claudia, and Wendy are hovering in a group, Wendy taking point. Their backs are to you, and they're only half a block away. The pegasi are clustered together. One of the pegasi - the leader, you assume - is ahead of the others a bit. He and Wendy seem to be shouting something at each other. You can't make out what they're saying at this distance.

You consider your attack. You could probably hit the leader from this angle, though the distance is pretty far. You're pretty sure you can fire around your friends, but the roof would give you an even safer angle. Firing into the main cluster would be easier. Firing from the window would give you plenty of cover, but your other troops would essentially be out of the fight. Alternatively, you could climb down to the roof with your guardsmen, leave Sherry in the window where it's safer, then attack...

(A) Fire at the leader  
**(B) Fire at the main group  
**(C) Wait for a better shot  
(D) Climb out, fire at the leader  
(E) Climb out, fire at the main group  
(F) Climb out, look intimidating

You signal for the others to stay away from the window as you draw your bow. Sherry huffs, but obeys. Looking at your shot, you aren't confident you can pick off their leader without hitting your comrades. Instead, you aim for the mass of knights further away, arcing your shot to compensate. You breath in, make one last slight adjustment, and release. You're nocking another arrow before the first has hit. As you line up your next shot, ready to correct for the enemy's movements, your first shot impacts. It strikes a knight in the chest, and she flails backwards before falling from her mount, landing on a rooftop a short fall below her.

The leader of the pegasus knights barks an order, and the others scatter, gaining altitude. You fire again, but the knights see it coming and roll out of the way. Claudia whirls around. As soon as she sees your figure in the window, bow drawn, she hurls a hand axe towards you. Surprised at her attack, you can't get out of the way in time, instead throwing up a gauntlet to protect yourself. Just in time. The axe stops just short of your chest, instead buried in you arm. You hear Sherry gasp in surprise, see the other two guards' surprise. You step back from the window, throw down your bow, and try to pull the axe loose. "A little help?" you finally ask, as you struggle to get it loose.

"B-but... You shouldn't..." Sherry stammers, clearly unnerved. You wonder if this is her first time seeing someone get injured.

"It's fine," you tell her. "Just stuck in the armor, barely scratched me. Sherry hesitates, then steps forward to help pry the axe loose. With your combined effort, it comes loose, bending your armor to leave a large tear in the process. A thin line of blood is visible beneath. Ignoring it, you turn back to the window as you pick up your bow.

Before you can lean out, Claudia's wyvern throws its head in, roaring - an odd combination of a screech and a hiss - in your face. It seems to recognize you, and pulls back a bit. You see him landed on the adjacent, lower roof. "June!?" Claudia yells, a mix or surprise and anger. "What the _Hell_ are you doing!?"

"What are you talking about?" you call back to her. "They were attacking you!"

"They were joining us!" she answers. You freeze. Claudia waves her axe towards the knights, now holding a safe distance away.

The leader of the pegasus knights glides down beside you. An older woman, a bit older than Rain, addresses you. Her lips are drawn tight and her eyes are narrow. Studying her armor, you mark her as a seraph knight, Valerian. "You're the leader of this outfit?" she asks curtly.

"Y-yes..." you manage to stammer, pulled back to reality. Your gaze shifts towards the rooftop where the knight you hit fell. One is using a healing stave, while two others are helping her up and onto the back of a pegasus. She's badly wounded, but alive, at least.

The seraph knight gives you a quick salute, then glances back at the wounded knight. "Captain Thrace," she introduces herself. "Don't beat yourself up. You were just trying to protect your team." She practically spits the words at you.

"Is she-" you start to ask.

"She'll live," Thrace interrupts you. "Focus on the battle."

"Right," you say, shaking your head. "Where do we stand?"

"Whatever forces you brought in, plus another 50 pegasi and another hundred Valerian ground troops should be arriving at the front gate. Mostly soldiers, a few mages. No cavalry. By the way, your forces seem to be scattered all over the place while the Meridians are forming up at the castle and main gate. Calling all their patrols back."

"Is the front gate open yet?" you ask.

Thrace flaps a few times, gaining the altitude to look around. "No," she answers as she floats back down. "Your orders?"

"Right," you answer. "Claudia, take Dan and start spread the word that the Valerians are with us. We need to minimize the friendly fire."

Dan immediately takes to the air. Claudia pauses to give you a dirty look before leaving. Thrace continues to wait patiently, her anger seeming to subside a bit.

Pegasus Knights:  
(A) Create a distraction by attacking the enemy base (castle)  
(B) Spread out to support the Carcinan ground troops  
(C) Attempt to rally the Carcinan ground troops to a central location  
(D) Head for the main gate, try to get it open from the inside  
**(E) Scout the area and report back to you, help coordinate troop movements  
**(F) Ferry your group to (wherever you go)

June's group:  
(1) Try to rally your forces and allies  
**(2) Head for the main gate  
**(3) Head for the castle  
(4) Wander, trying to isolate and pick off straggling Meridian units

"I want your knights coordinating the ground troops from the air. Keep us up-to-date about nearby enemies, help set up ambushes, keep us from running into them. Set a few aside to sweep the battlefield and get me a report on things as a whole, send someone to check with the main gate team. Report the findings to me; I'm taking my group towards the main gate."

"Understood," Thrace responds. "You want us directing other groups towards yours?"

"Any group that's not picking off enemy stragglers. I'll decide what to do about the castle once I have a better grasp of the situation."

Thrace nods, raises a lance, and shoots off like an arrow, calling out names as she flies. Pegasus knights drift next to her to receive their orders, dispersing after a few seconds while another group to takes their place. You turn to Sherry and the two guards, signalling that you're heading back downstairs. The rest of your ragtag band are waiting for you, and you order them to fall-in. You take point, Sherry behind you, with the rest of the guards watching the flanks and rear. You start making your way back towards the castle, as best you can remember the way you came. A whistle above you causes you to pause. A pegasus knight above you raises 3 fingers, points down a narrow alley just a bit out of your way, then gains some altitude, resuming scanning the city from roof level.

You detour down the alley, and find 3 Meridian patrol members heading towards the castle along the joining road. The blood on their armor and weapons shows they've already run into at least one fight on the way. One is bleeding quite heavily, and is struggling to uncap an elixir as they half-jog, half-walk past your alley.

Before you can finish your thoughts or give any orders, Sherry hurls a javelin over your back. It sails high, clattering uselessly off the stone wall behind the 3 guards. Well, not entirely useless. Two of the guards turn in that direction, and you instinctively rush the third. He parries your axe, but your momentum is enough to send the both of you crashing into the wall on the far side of the street. You step back, hacking with your axe. Pinned against the wall, the halberdier can't maneuver his lance against you.

You turn to face the others. The less injured of the two twirls his lance and takes aim at you, steeling himself to charge. Before he can lunge, a spear catches him in the back. Then another, and another, and another, as the rest of your group seem to compete for a chance to attack. The relentless assault knocks the halberdier off balance, and he falls to the ground. Sherry's the one to finish him, stomping down on him with one foot while stabbing several times with her lance. Three or four times, her blows glance off, but she finally manages to stab through a chink in the armor. Her expression changes as she realizes what she's done. What had been blind rage is... something different. Confusion, surprise?

With a look of abject horror on his face, the wounded guard threw down his weapon and elixir, choosing to take advantage of the carnage to flee. You could follow the blood trail to him, but decide he's not worth the effort. He's unarmed, bleeding to death, and likely to be picked off by a pegasus knight. You wonder if someone might be kind enough to take him prisoner and treat his wounds - you signal a passing pegasus, give a few orders, and watch as she flies off towards the fleeing man. You really hope he's smart enough to surrender peacefully. In the meantime, you pocket the elixir he was trying to open.

Sherry is having trouble getting her lance free. You give it a solid tug and it jerks free, sending Sherry staggering backwards. "First time?" you ask her.

"Huh? No... um... Yeah," she admits, staring at the blood on her lance.

She seems disturbed, but you can't find the words to say to her, instead patting her on the back and giving her a slight smile. "Come on," you tell her.

* * *

June received elixir!  
Current stock: 1

* * *

You manage to make it the rest of the way to the castle without running into more enemies. You do, however, bump into a few more Carcinan guardsmen, sent your way by your flying coordinators, including one familiar face. "Hey, June!" Zephyr calls out to you. "Man, this place is HUGE! And lots of narrow alleys to duck into. It'd be great for hide and seek. Well, I guess that's kinda what we're doing, huh? Except with claws. And lances." He points to a passing pegasus. "And our side's cheating. Not as much fun, I guess." Aside from the energetic little bugger, another 3 teams of guards join up with you, bringing your fighting force to just under 50 stong.

You quiet him as you near the plaza in front of the castle gate. You poke your head around the corner, not surprised to see several Meridians formed up in front. At least 50 combined berserkers and generals. Several dozen snipers, and quite a few mages and war clerics mixed in. An archer lazily fires off a shot at you, more of a warning than any intent to hit. You pull back around the corner, and start thinking. Of course the enemy would be trying to make a bottleneck to capitalize on their siege engines, whatever they are. What _does_ surprise you is the plaza itself. It's empty, though you know that at least a few civilians were killed, and several Meridian knights. _Did they clean up the cor-_

Suddenly, Horatio's plan starts clicking into place. You have an idea what Thrace is coming to tell you as she comes to land beside you. Horatio was probably hoping for more of a slaughter at the central plaza - civilians, and maybe even his own troops - than you let him have, but he has managed to delay you for quite a while. _Long enough? _"Most of the Meridians you don't see here are up on the gate or dead. But there's Risen running loose," Thrace announces. "I've got my ladies coordinating a defense against them, but they're pretty spread out. Hard for our forces to deal with them all without risking themselves."

"And every soldier or civilian we lose is another for them," you conclude. "This was Horatio's plan all along, I'm sure of it... Bait a large group to the central plaza, slaughter them, let the Risen run rampant. All he has to do is stall, hold the castle and the town gates."

"Speaking of, we're still not through the main gate. Our troops just don't have anything to work with, and the constant attacks from archers on the walls forced them to back off. They're working on a battering ram now, but it'll take time." _Too long._

**(A) Head for the town gate to open it from the inside  
**(B) Attack the castle with the troops you have while loose teams deal with Risen  
(C) Rally as many troops as possible, then attack the gate  
(D) Tactician: Have fliers ferry your named units (June, Paen, Sherry, Zephyr, Bud, Wendy, Dan, Claudia) onto the castle balcony and make straight for the throne room

You don't have the forces to attack the castle head on, much less to attack the castle _and_ deal with the Risen. "Keep directing teams to deal with the Risen and evacuate civilians. Prioritize containment; if our troops get themselves killed, it hurts us AND helps them. Let me know if the group guarding the castle makes a move," you tell Thrace. You turn to the group you've assembled. "We're taking down the main gate!" You turn to the main road and start moving at a quick march, trusting the others to fall in line behind you. You can hear them scramble into a loose formation. Sherry stays right on your heels, Zephyr continually disappears and reappears ahead of you, sweeping side streets for threats.

You don't get far before finding main road is clogged with a throng of civilians, fleeing south, towards the gate. "It's the same on the other side," Zephyr tells you. "Bunch of guys trying to shove their ways _this_ way, running from the gate."

"We need them out of the way," you mutter. "It wouldn't be hard to find a way around, but we'll want the way clear when our main force gets here. We shouldtry to get them inside, tell them to barricade the doors and-"

"No problem!" Zephyr yells, slamming his fists into the ground. A wall of earth shoots out of the ground, encasing him. When it falls away, he's replaced by a massive rabbit, jet black and half as tall as you, despite standing on all fours. "Get inside!" he yells, his voice different. Sinister, intimidating, completely in contrast to his normal, cheerful sound. He starts nimbly weaving through the crowd, repeating the order. The crowd starts to split from the inside-out, with people fleeing in terror. Your troops manage to direct a fair number into buildings, but some just keep running. When the crowd clears, you find Zephyr standing in the now empty streets, reverted to his normal form. He scratches the back of his head. "That didn't work quite as planned."

No time to deal with that, now. Your pegasus knights will help direct the ones that didn't take shelter. You continue on to the main gate.

As you get closer to the gate, you see a force consisting mostly of archers on the top of the wall. A team of warriors stand idly by on ground level. You don't see your troops, not at first. Instead of forming a throng at the base of the wall, you can see them off in the distance, outside of the archer's effective range. Aside from the troops you brought, They've cut down one of the larger trees, and have started working on reshaping it. All eyes seem to be on them as they start to heft the creation over their heads. You remember when you had to deal with Carcinan troops employing something similar against you, back in Antea, and wonder how they'll deal with this.

A cavalier steps into view from around a house, quickly yanking his horse back before he can wander in front of the gate. A soldier situated partway up the wall glares down, angrily gesturing at the cavalier. He stands by on the gate's winch alongside a general. You do a quick head count of the enemy. Around 20 warriors, at least 1 cavalier - probably many more - on the ground. You ask Zephyr, and he estimates 30 cavaliers. Up the staircase, on the winch control's landing, a soldier and a general. On top of the wall, several archers. At least 30, maybe a few more out of sight, and some mages - 5 or 6. You assume the enemy plans to open the gate and send the cavalry out to attack while your troops are stuck holding their makeshift shield. Your troops have swelled to 60 in total - mostly soldiers, but a handful of archers and a pair of healers, as well. You could call in some pegasus knights, but you hesitate given the sheer number of enemy archers.

(A) Attack the ground troops, fight your way up the stairs  
(B) Call in pegasus knights to drop half of your troops on the top of the wall (choose whether June goes up or stays on the ground)  
**(C) Wait until the enemy opens the gate to release the cavalry, then attack and try to prevent them from lowering it again**

The enemy either doesn't notice you, or decides you aren't worth their time. You pull your group off the main road, using side streets to close on your target. Taking a page from Horatio's book, you find a building that exits right next to the front gate. Zephyr indicates that the building's empty, and you discreetly smash the back door down. Much louder than you'd hoped, but again, no response from the enemy.

You find yourself in a bakery. A wall and a small door separate the front and rear of the store. A small staircase leads up to what you imagine to be the owner's living area. Peeking through the door, you can see the storefront contains two large windows for displaying fresh-baked wares and a small door. You can't risk waiting out there, so you count on Zephyr to time your strike.

You notice Sherry eyeing some kind of sweet roll, and swat her hand away when she reaches for it. She looks at you angrily, then her expression softens to disappointment. "Might be my last meal," she mutters. You sigh, look at the smashed door and consider all the damage you're about to do. You slip the red gem out of your pocket and place it on the counter, then give Sherry a nod. She squeaks in excitement before dashing off with her glazed prize. The waiting isn't hard on you, but most of the Carcinan with you seem to lack your trained discipline. Most are shifting nervously, craning their necks to try to look through the door, or whispering worriedly.

You don't need Zephyr's signal when the time comes. The gate squeals in protest as the enemy starts to crank the winch. You slam the door to the front of the store off its hinges, yelling for everyone to charge. You ignore the door, instead jumping through one of the bay windows, aiming to land on a passing cavalier. You knock him off his seat, and spur the horse forward as you dismount. Several horses spook at the shattering glass, door slamming open, and men in dark armor pouring out of the bakery. A few horses break for the gate, managing to slip out but catching the riders on the still-rising steel bars.

The general, focused on the winch, is slow to respond to the confusion. Cutting through the enemy, your troops following close behind, you're already halfway to him by the time he even notices the confusion. He raises a lance in your direction as you charge up the stairs, commanding the soldier next to him to lower the gate again. A fireball from one of your mages strikes the soldier, stopping him. The general swears at you, deciding between attacking you or lowering the gate himself. He chooses to try to cut through the winch cable instead, dropping the lance in favor of a sword. He swings once, but the cable holds. You counter by throwing your hatchet, striking him in the arm. He pulls it back in pain and you take advantage of his lack of balance. Charging up the last few steps, you slam into him. He stumbles back struggling to stay on the winch landing. His arm flailing would have been comical, if he hadn't proceeded to fall to his death.

From your vantage point, you re-evaluate your situation. The battle on the ground is more or less even. You see Zephyr making a point of keeping cavaliers away from the gate. You can't Several guardsmen are following you up the stairs, but struggling to keep up with you. To her credit, Sherry managing to stay near the front of the line. You crane your eyes up. One of the archers peers over the edge, shouting something down at you that was probably meant for his recently-deceased general. The archer turns white as a sheet, pulling his head back from the ledge. "Move!" you call to your advancing force.

Archers start peering over the ledge to fire down at you as you advance. The enemy pays extra attention to their aim, trying to avoid firing blindly into the melee below. An arrow bounces off your armor, you swat another out of the air. A sniper shouts something you can't hear, leveling his bow at you. The arrow slips through your armor to catch you in the collarbone. Your leather underarmor keeps it from striking anything vital, and you rip the arrow out. Another archer fires at Sherry. She yelps in fear, jumping to the side and pressing against the wall. The arrow sails past, striking one the enemy's troops on the field below.

Thrace comes flying out of nowhere. With the archers distracted, the pegasus knights take the opportunity to plow through the archers, darting to safety before the enemy can retaliate. It buys your group enough time to close the distance to the top of the wall. You lost a few troops on the way up, but your numbers are still more than enough to slaughter the remaining archers. The enemy is slow, careful to avoid shooting into each other, and it costs them. Sherry follows your lead, separating archers from the main group, closing in to point-blank range, and delivering the killing blow. Her lance play is sloppy, unpracticed, and slow, but the enemy archers she challenges don't have a way to counterattack as she wears them down.

You glance over the wall. Your reinforcements have caught on, tossed down the turtle, and started running to join the fray. You allow yourself to descend the stairs almost casually, carefully, stopping to raise the main gate further. _This will leave an escape route for the civilians. _With the reinforcements arriving, the enemies that don't scatter into the town are routed. Pegasus knights leave to track down the few who manage to make it more than a few feet.

You can see Mary, Haley, Ferris, Alyssa, Jessup, John, Charon, Rosalin, and Cecil mixed in amongst the reinforcements, but you don't get a chance to greet them. A reaver in Valerian colors waits patiently at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall. As you descend, he looks you up and down, then extends a massive hand. "June?" he guesses. You nod in response. "Name's Adam. Anything you need to tell me before we get started?"

"I'm confused as to why the Valerian army's mounting an assault against their commander."

Adam shrugs. "Doran sent a letter. Signed by the archbishop and everything, telling us to play nice with the Carcinans. You're the commander now. I thought there was something off with that twerp, Horatio. Glad to be smashing his skull in, though I'm guessing I'll probably have to settle for some of his guards."

Thrace lands next to you. "We're managing to keep casualties to a minimum. The Risen numbers seem to be decreasing, but there's still a few dozen out and about. Our troops are spread pretty thin, but with these reinforcements we should be able to confine them."

"What, and let Horatio escape? Or try something else?" Adam asks with a snort.

"Civilians get priority, Adam," Thrace responds as she dismounts her pegasus. You can sense a faint animosity between the pair.

"If Horatio escapes, what's to stop him from attacking somewhere else? He's _dangerous_, and we need to make sure we take him out here," Adam counters, leaning over Thrace.

"If we stand by and let civilians get slaughtered, what's the point? Does that make us any better than him?" Thrace responds, holding her ground.

"I'm not talking about letting them get slaughtered, I'm talking about cutting off the problem at its source!"

"Killing Horatio won't stop the Risen that are already rampaging, you stubborn oaf!" Thrace yells, exasperated. She gives Adam a shove.

"Stubborn oaf? That's something, coming from an airhead like you!" Adam pushes back. You get the impression this has happened before. You decide to stop this before it comes to blows, but Sherry beats you to it.

"Hey! That's enough, both of you idiots!" The pair, two of Valeria's top-ranking officers, whirl around on this rookie footsoldier. She stops, taking a step back and sliding so she's partially behind you. "I mean... June's in charge, isn't she?"

The pair turn their attention towards you. Thrace crosses her arms and frowns. Adam shoulders his axe and grins.

(A) Focus on the Risen first, then the castle  
(B) Storm the castle first, then deal with the Risen  
**(C) Split your forces evenly (all named characters will attack the castle)**

"Thrace, how many more ground troops do you think you need to protect the civilians?" you ask.

"The more the better, but I suppose... with the patrols we've still got out, I'd want at least 8 more teams of 10," Thrace says.

"And how many of your knights could you spare, and still be able to communicate effectively?"

"I'd want at least two knights per team, just in case. So, about half my girls. 25, 30 knights."

"Alright. Adam, give her the ground troops she'll need. And don't skimp on the healers, my team should be able to shore us up in that regard."

Adam shrugs, raising his free hand in the air and whistling. He starts calling out a list of names, and they split off from the rest, moving to stand behind Thrace. Thrace matches him, signalling a few of her knights. You end up with two similarly-sized groups. You do a quick count; each group consists of around 100 ground troops and 30 fliers, accounting for the units Thrace already has deployed. You nod in satisfaction. "Thrace! Once you're sure the Risen are mopped up, come give us a hand." She gives you a sincere salute as she takes off; she seems to have cooled down a bit since the... incident earlier. Her troops hustle to try to follow her, winding down sideroads and alleys.

"Well, less troops makes for a more interesting fight, at least," Adam says. "Gonna go mingle with my troops, adjust formations. Gimme a heads-up when we're getting close." He starts to wade into the swiftly-assembling marching column. "Ma'am!" he calls over his shoulder, almost as an after-thought.

You team presses to the front of the throng as you get your army moving. "Man, June, I was starting to think you'd forgotten about us," Ferris comments.

"Yeah! Not very nice, ditching us outside while you have all the fun," Haley adds.

"Did either of you consider that maybe I'd been wounded and couldn't get back to you?"

"No," they reply simultaneously, grinning at you. You let yourself smile back.

"We really don't know what we were going to do," Mary adds. "Adam came up with the... giant wooden shield thing, but we still had no way to break down that gate. I think his plan was to stand there and taunt the enemy until they opened up, or something."

"He's lucky they _didn't,_" you tell them. "They were going to send cavalry to hit you while you were stuck holding that thing over your heads."

"Who's the shadow?" Alyssa asks, nodding to Sherry.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I meant to ask that, too," Zephyr chimes in. He leaps over to Sherry, uncomfortably close, his nose twitching. Sherry flicks him, and he bounces back, hand on his nose. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Well, don't _do_ things like that!" Sherry tells him. "You really need to work on your people skills..." Zephyr looks like he's about to argue that he's not people, but you decide to end this.

"She's one of Tartan's newer guards," you explain. "I told her to stay where I could keep an eye on her."

"Babysitting duty," you hear Ferris whisper, a bit too loudly. Cecil cuffs him on the back of the head.

With the majority of civilians either holed up in buildings or being guided by Thrace's teams, the march back to the castle is much quicker. The enemy is maintaining the same formation. Generals in front, supported by warriors, snipers, and sages. One of your pegasi gains a bit of altitude before sinking back down, confirming the two siege engines are still there. She thinks they're anti-ground weapons, either catapults of stone throwers, not ballistae. The pair are placed in the castle courtyard, a bit back and to the side of the enemy's main force, and just out of easy view from the plaza. A brief count suggests they're about equal to your force, in terms of size, though they have the advantage of being dug in on a short staircase.

"Well?" a familiar voice asks. "How're we getting through?" You turn to see Paen jumping off Claudia's wyvern. Dan, Wendy, and Bud land amongst your troops, as well.

(A) Full frontal assault  
**(B) Drop an assault force in the castle's corners, have them make their way to the catapults (5 generals, 5 war clerics, 10 warriors)  
**(C) Constantly ferry teams over the wall, one after the other  
(D) Tactician: Leave the brunt of your force here to block the enemy's escape, attempt a landing on the castle balconies (choose 20)  
(E) Do nothing besides block retreat, wait for Thrace's force

You decide that the enemy has the advantage, and the easiest way you can think to level the field is to take out their catapults. Once those are down, you can make a move on the enemy's line without worrying about being worn down so badly. You signal for your pegasus knights and Adam. "Take 20 men, drop them on the far side of the wall. Give the archers a wide berth. Once the catapults are down, we can figure out the next step.

Adam nods, then points to several of his men. 5 generals, 10 warriors, and 5 sages step foward, and he gestures to the pegasus knights. "Go smash those little toys they've got," he says plainly. The men respond with a battle cry. It takes a moment for the pegasus knights to help them mount up, then they take off one after the other. You notice one of the sages wrapped around his knight, a horrified expression on his face - she tries to mask her amusement. One of the warriors tries to stand while waving his axe in the air, only to slip and almost fall off.

The enemy responds to your knights' approach by readying their bows. Your knights change course, choosing to fly over the walls well to either side of the enemy's formation. The enemy doesn't respond, and the first of your knights passes over the wall, low, ready to drop off her burden as quickly as possible. The first knight passes without a problem. As the second knight, following close behind, clears the wall three arrows shoot straight up. Archers, hidden out of your sight.

The pegasus drops toward the ground. The knight tries to control the fall while the general mounted with her attempts to jump off. The pair disappear behind the wall before you can see what happens. The rest of your knights spread out instead of following in a line, and the arrows have a harder time picking them off. Still, one pegasus knight is struck from her mount, leaving a confused warrior to try to regain control, while another two knights lose their riders. The first few knights to pass circle around, but you can't see what happens. As the knights rise back into view, their riders are gone. A few seconds later, the arrows stop.

The remaining knights continue towards their two targets. Sages attack with fire from the air, not even bothering to land. A token defensive force of sages and soldiers around the catapults themselves counter with wind magic, extinguishing the flames and targeting your knights. A few warriors join the fray, running from wherever they're dropped off, hacking at catapult and soldier alike.

The enemy's main formation finally responds as their rear line breaks. 30 of their troops split off, heading back to join the fight. The generals you dropped form a defensive line, ready to make a last stand. Most of your pegasus knights were badly wounded or killed, and they lack the numbers to pull your ground troops to safety, even as the catapults collapse.

You don't get a chance to decide what to do. Adam slams the butt of his battleaxe against the ground, and all the troops around you tear their eyes from the battle in the distance. He doesn't give a command, just hoists his axe over his shoulder as he starts forward. His troops begin to move in response, a massive throng beginning to charge towards the enemy formation. "We're going right through!" you hear Adam yell as he breaks into a full run.

"I like this guy," Paen comments as he starts to join the charge. With a frustrated sigh, you swing up onto Marth.

Most of the enemy archers' shots overshoot, as they underestimate how fast your units charge. As the first of your troops reach the enemy formation, their generals raise their shields. Rather than slowing to attack, your units just keep running, slamming into the generals. Many of them hold, but a few are knocked back, some falling onto archers. True to his word, Adam leads his troops through the enemy formation before turning to attack the archers. The generals are forced to choose between protecting the weaker units or dealing with your army's slower troops. With the mass of bodies, you can't maneuver your mount, and you settle for sitting in the back loosing arrows at the enemy.

Though the enemy formation is surrounded, they don't collapse or panic. They hold their ground, breaking into smaller combat units and pushing back against your assault. Despite your troops' advantage in terms of positioning, the enemy still has the advantage of numbers, even when your strike team and pegasus knights join the fray. Your army is suffering grievous losses, with some of the enemy smaller cells managing to break through to join others.

From your vantage point near the back, you can see both sides are much smaller than they were at the beginning, with many of your troops limping back to safety. Corpses from both sides litter the ground. Slowly, you can see your side gain the upper hand. Your friends are a major factor, but your army's ability to pull the wounded to safety, heal them, and send them back into the melee is the deciding factor. While the enemy forces are whittled away, you can constantly cycle in healthy troops to replace your wounded. The enemy fights to the last man.

Looking over the devastation, you see just how bad the fight was. None of your friends were badly hurt, but many are tending to small wounds. About half your hundred-man army is lying dead, with several more bleeding badly as your healers struggle to catch up. The pegasus knights were hit especially bad, with only five of your original thirty remaining. Still, the path into the castle itself is open.

You find Adam nursing a bleeding head wound. "Oh... hey," he greets you as you approach. "That was pretty crazy, huh? Look, uh, if you're going to lecture me for launching that attack without orders, I couldn't just, y'know, let my men die."

"We won, that's what matters," you answer. You don't feel like arguing with a half-dead berserker. "I'm taking my team, and we're heading into the castle. Get your troops patched up, take care of these corpses before they become Risen, then... wait out here. Be ready for Horatio to pull something. Maybe he'll run, maybe he's got reinforcements waiting, but I'm sure he's still got something up his sleeve."

"Right, I'll watch your back," Adam tells you. "Soon as I can see straight again. Go get Horatio for us. Much as I'd like to smack that little weasel myself, pretty sure that guy's called first dibs." He nods in Paen's general direction. The kind stands apart from the others, staring up at the castle's front door, clenching and unclenching his fists. He glances over his shoulder at you, impatiently.

(A) Head straight for the throne room  
**(B) Search the dungeon first  
**(C) Search the armory first  
(D) Split up

Horatio's going to have another card or two up his sleeves. Hopefully, you can take care of one or two of his tricks before he can use them. "We're heading for the dungeons first," you announce. "Alyssa, do you remember the way?"

She nods and stalks to the front of your group, signaling everyone to follow.

Paen growls in frustration. "You think he's in the dungeons? A megalomaniac like Horatio?"

"I have no idea where he is or what he's doing, but he's probably in the throne room," you admit. "I just remember last time we were here, checking the dungeon saved your life."

Paen glances at Claudia. "Point. You really think he's got hostages, though?"

"We'll know soon enough," Alyssa cuts in. "Unless you keep standing around chatting instead of walking." With that, she turns and proceeds down a hall. Your group starts to follow her.

The castle is oddly silent. You don't pass any guards, no servants, nothing. At first, you can still hear the battle far off in the distance, but the sound fades as you descend deeper into the castle. Alyssa systematically checks every room, signalling your heavy-hitters to push open the doors, picking any that are locked. Her diligence turns up nothing save a few looted chests. Finally, she pauses at the top of a stairwell, pressing against the wall and peering down. A light flickers from the bottom of the stone stairs. Alyssa sighs before she starts down the stairs. "Last time I went down here, a general tried to turn me into a pincushion," she whispers. "So you stay close. Just in case."

You group tries to stay quiet coming down the stairs, but some of them are better than others. Realizing any chance of surprise is lost, you leap down the last few stairs, planning to rush any guards you find before they can react. You aren't prepared for what you find waiting for you.

The first thing you notice is the lack of guards. The second thing you notice is the sudden noise. Growls and snarls surround you. A large cell is filled with a massive creature that seems to be made of several Risen, all stitched together. Two heads with four eyes lock onto you, while four arms shake the bars. "Kill..." one of the heads mutters before roaring at you. You stagger back, raising your hatchet, but the bars hold.

You keep scanning the room. More Risen are stored in smaller cells. Some are missing arms, some are missing chunks of flesh. A purple wolf in the back melts into the ground, reforming in a humanoid shape - a Risen laguz. All the Risen are attempting to advance on you, held back by bars and chains. One catches your eye - half of its body still looks human, while the rest shows the normal signs of decay. "Oh, thank Naga," a voice to the side makes you whirl around.

You turn. A woman is locked in one of the small cells, staring at you expectantly. You judge her to be a Valerian pegasus knight, going by the armor - then you notice her arm. A Risen's arm, sloppily stitched onto a stump. "You have to get me out of here," she tells you. "They've been doing... horrible things in here. Experimenting on humans and Risen and... gods, just get me out!" A young man is in the cell next to her, half of his leg removed and bandaged; you can only guess that he's a civilian. He stares at you blankly. As you continue to look down the row, you find three more villagers, seemingly untouched, all staring at you in fear.

While you were recovering from your initial shock, the rest of your party made its way down the stairs. Most stand in stunned silence. John is standing to one side saying a prayer, while Mary comforts him. Haley turns and climbs the stairs, and Ferris and Jessup follow her. Paen walks over to one of the villagers, grabs his cell's door, and starts trying to rip it from the hinges, snapping everyone else out of their surprise. Alyssa starts picking the locks to the villagers' cells. Cecil swears under his breath as he starts thrusting his sword between bars to execute Risen. Stabbing the massive, two-headed Risen only seems to make it angry. It takes several hits before it finally falls, dissolving into several puddles of slightly different hues.

Three of the four villagers make their way out of their cells. "Th-thank you..." one of them mutters.

"Don't worry none, we'll getcha out o' here," Rosalin says, wrapping an arm around one of the younger villagers.

Wendy hesitates in front of the half-human, half-Risen hybrid. When it snarls and lunges for her, she jumps back in surprise. Her mind made up, she readies hers sword and finishes it. Instead of dissolving like a normal Risen, it falls to the ground, melting much slower. The pegasus knight, still in her cell, recoils in horror. "Gods... I'm so glad I won't end up like that." Her eyes start to tear up. "Just... get this... Get this damn arm off me!"

"What?" you ask.

"It's what happened to him," she answers, nodding at the corpse beside her. "After they put that arm on him, it spread and spread until... Just get it off! Hurry!"

"Do you... think it would work?" Claudia asks you, taking care not to let the knight hear.

"I have no idea," you admit. "But if we leave it, there's no hope, is there?"

Claudia sighs. "Maybe it'd be more merciful to just kill her..."

(A) Let the knight free, leave her as-is  
**(B) Let the knight free, remove her arm  
**(C) Leave the knight locked away  
(D) Kill her

**(1) Head for the throne room  
**(2) Head for the armory

"If you're sure this is what you want..." you begin. The knight nods. You turn you your group. "Alyssa, the door. So, how do we...?"

"I'll do it," Jessup answers, pulling a knife from his robe. "She'll need a healer, and I need to make sure I get all the Risen flesh... This is going to take a while, so you should go ahead without me."

"I'll stay behind to watch him, just in case," Alyssa tells you. She motions to the other villagers. "I'll make sure the rest get out safely, so focus on the battle."

You give her a nod, then start ushering your group up the stairs. "We're going to the throne room. If Horatio has anything planned, we'll deal with it as it happens."

Paen takes point, and you let yourself fall behind, taking once last glance at the dungeon as you leave. The knight is trembling visibly as Jessup examines the arm. Alyssa approaches behind her and strikes her in the back of the head. Jessup is surprised, barely catching the unconscious knight as she falls, before Alyssa helps lower her to the ground. "It's probably better this way," he admits. You see him shudder violently. "Alright... first, we... need to remove these stitches. Hold my staff..."

* * *

You approach the entrance to the throne room. Paen remains in front, with Claudia and Dan flanking him. He glances at you as he reaches for the double doors. You give him a nod. It isn't locked, and slowly begins to open for him. Claudia and Dan take over pushing, and Paen readies gungnir. He strides confidently into the room, barely giving the pair of giant Risen a glance as they roar at him, his eyes locked on the throne, and Horatio.

The two giant Risen in the room are vaguely similar to the one you found in the dungeon. Massive, not fitting together quite right, with extra arms, but only one head each. The pair stand in the center of the room, blocking the throne. As Paen marches forward, the pair turn toward him. A clack from the far side of the room stops them in their tracks, and gets your attention. Horatio is standing now, a staff you don't quite recognize in his hand, and slowly walking towards you. He and Paen both stop a few paces from the center of the room. Your group falls in line behind Paen, the Risen giants standing ahead of Horatio.

Horatio holds his staff loosely in one hand, resting the other on the hilt of a short sword. "Well, you came, Dark King. I can't say I'm surprised. I knew as soon as I heard the bounty hunters had failed you'd be working your way here. Though I was hoping you'd have a few less troops with you. My, is that Lady June behind you? And I recognize a few other Valerian knights as well. I didn't expect you'd be willing to risk fighting your fellow Valerians, attacking this city."

"Valeria and Carcina unite against you, schemer. Your plot, whatever it is, shall fail," Paen announces.

"_My_ plot?" Horatio snorts. "Even if you defeat me, I'm sorry to inform you that 'my' plot will continue. You see-"

**(A) Let him finish, hope he lets some useful information slip  
**(B) Cut him off, attack him directly  
(C) Cut him off, attack his guards

(1) Take him alive  
**(2) Kill him**

You lower your hatchet. If Horatio wants to gloat a bit, you'll let him; maybe he'll give up some useful information.

"Valeria's already gone. Those fools heading back to Antea are marching to their deaths. An entire army of Risen await them."

You aren't sure if he meant the rest of the Valerian army or Doran's team. Either way, your friends charged headlong into the city - you can only pray for their safety and hope they'll meet you at the rendezvous point.

"Carcina is in tatters. After the blow we've dealt them, do you really think you can afford to march against us, King Paen? If you leave your cities undefended... No, the best you can do is try to slow the Risen's spread. Every civilian, every soldier killed is another on our side. You can only watch as you numbers dwindle, watch as your citizens give into despair. You can no more fight the Risen than you can fight a force of nature - you fight Death itself."

"You underestimate us," Paen answers.

"No, I estimate you quite highly. Which is why I've made arrangements to deal with you."

"Oh?" Claudia asks, advancing threateningly.

"Yes, Lady Claudia. Your little group's been a wrench in my plans for quite some time, ever since that one" - he points at Dan - "grew a conscience and warned Valeria about our attack. You remember we marched side-by-side, once? I know quite a bit about you, especially how your... chief adviser thinks." Horatio stares at you. "How trusting she is. Hypothetically, it would be quite simple to slip an assassin or two..."

"Yer full o' crap!" Rosalin shouts from the rear.

"Am I?" Horatio asks. "We managed to infiltrate two different governments. Tell me we couldn't slip someone in with you." You quickly glance at everyone around you, gauging their reactions. You aren't the only one.

Paen ignores him. "By 'we,' I assume you mean Meridia?"

Horatio shrugs. "Of course. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't figured it out by now."

"That's all I needed to hear," Paen concludes, raising the Gae bolg. "It would have been a shame to invade the wrong country."

"I'm sure," Horatio says. He subtly raises his staff, and you react, throwing your hatchet. He draws his short sword, swatting it to the side as his giant Risen move to block your group. Anna's enchantment activates, and the hatchet reforms in your hand. Suddenly, several golden runes appear across the floor in the middle of your group. A bright flash erupts from each one, and then...

Nothing. Nothing happens. "Hm. You must've dealt with my reinforcements, then..." Horatio calls out. "No matter!" He raises his sword instead, and dark runes fill the air around you. The air is sucked from your lungs as you can feel your very life being sucked away. As quick as it started, the sensation ends.

Mary, Bud, and Sherry barrage one of the two giants from range, while Dan, Haley, and Ferris keep it at bay. Rosalin, Claudia, Zephyr, and Cecil surround the other, each unleashing devastating blows on its back every time it turns to attack the others. John floats between the two groups, healing staff raised.

Paen takes advantage of the opening to pass between the two colossi, and you follow him. His first thrust at Horatio finds only air; despite looking like a clean hit, Horatio suddenly seems to be a few inches to one side. Paen reacts by turning the thrust into a sweep. Horatio ducks low, then rises with a slash of his sword. It seems to do more damage than it should have, sending Paen staggering back a few steps. You stop Horatio from following up, deflecting his slash with your hatchet. Paen recovers, this time slamming into Horatio, sending him staggering back. You follow up with a throw of your hatchet. It strikes true, catching him in the leg. Horatio raises his sword again, and the black runes surround Paen. The wound on Horatio's leg closes as Paen raises his shield.

For the next attack, you lead. You chop through, clipping Horatio with what you thought would be a clean hit. Again, he seems to jump a few inches right at the last second, leaving him with a mere scratch instead of a missing arm. Paen steps in, catching Horatio with the butt of his spear and knocking the wind out of him. As Horatio staggers back, raising his sword, you leap to the side. The runes appear, but you're far enough away the spell misses. You take a few steps back toward Paen, regaining your balance. "Why is it so hard to hit him?" you ask Paen.

"He's a deceiver. It's how they fight," Paen answers. "Think you can shove him for me?"

You give him a glance, then break into a run, heading straight for Horatio. You let your axe fall at the last second, turning to hit him with your shoulder instead. Your momentum sends Horatio staggering back. "Down!" you hear Paen yell.

You drop, your momentum sending you rolling. Gae bolg flies past, and hits Horatio while he's still off-balance. Horatio looks down at his chest, surprised. He coughs, and blood comes pouring out. His sword drops to the floor. Before you or Paen can reach him, he raises his staff. It glows for a second, then a ring appears on the ground beneath him. He vanishes in a flash of light, taking the Gae bolg with him.

Paen stomps in frustration. "Not a rescue staff. A warp staff!" he yells. You look at him, and he sees the confusion on your face. "Coward ran away at the last second. No way he survived that. He just didn't want to give me the satisfaction of seeing him die... Even in death, that little weasel...!"

"We won." Dan startles him. "That's all that really matters. The city's ours." Your group falls in around you, John tending to a few minor wounds.

"All that matters..." Paen mutters. "Not quite." He approaches the throne, climbing on top. He rips the Carcinan emblem from the wall above it, revealing an indentation. He shoves his shield into it, and the throne begins to shift beneath him. It slides out from the wall, revealing what appears to be a blank expanse of stone. Paen jumps behind the throne, reaches up, removing the shield. The chair slides back into place. For a moment, you worry that Paen will be crushed, but Claudia's lack of a response keeps you calm. A few seconds later, the throne grinds forward again, and Paen steps out. In one hand, his shield, the Dark Emblem. In the other, a massive black sword - long and thin, with twin serrated edges.

"Flamberge?" Ferris asks. Paen nods solemnly. "Creepy-looking thing."

Paen marches out to the balcony running out along the throne room. You join him. Adam still waits below you, his army more or less matched up. A pile of corpses sits beside them while fire mages prepare to set it ablaze. Thrace lands beside him, and appears to have good news. In the distance, you can see only a few pegasus knights still flying. A handful of dark fliers use wind magic to contain a burning building, another pair are running messages between groups of Valerian myrmidons and Carcinan soldiers. A crowd of villagers starting to gather in the central plaza look up at you.

Claudia brings the emblem Paen pulled from the throne, leaving it dangling over the balcony edge. Paen raises his sword, and the crowd erupts into a cheer.

* * *

Wow, I'm pleasantly surprised there were no deaths this chapter. You also earned a bit of special loot. 36 possible supports, so take 9.

**June/Wendy A  
**June/Dan B  
June/John C  
June/Charon C  
**June/Paen S  
**June/Clauda C  
June/Rosalin C  
June/Cecil C  
**June/Zephyr B  
June/Sherry C  
**Bud/Paen C  
Bud/Cecil C  
Haley/John C  
Haley/Mary B  
**Haley/Zephyr C  
**Wendy/John C  
Wendy/Jessup C  
Wendy/John C  
Wendy/Claudia C  
Ferris/Dan C  
Ferris/Mary C  
Ferris/Claudia C  
Alyssa/Charon C  
Alyssa/Rosalin C  
**Alyssa/Zephyr B  
**Jessup/Mary C  
Jessup/Cecil C  
Dan/Paen B  
Dan/Rosalin C  
John/Paen C  
Mary/Cecil C  
Mary/Zephyr C  
**Mary/Sherry C  
**Charon/Claudia C  
Charon/Rosalin C  
Charon/Zepyr C  
Charon/Sherry C  
Paen/Rosalin C  
Paen/Zephyr C  
**Rosalin/Cecil S  
Zephyr/Sherry C**

Though the citizens erupt in celebration, your work is far from done. "Claudia?" Paen asks, holding his victorious stance. "We can afford to depart in the morning, can't we? I need some time to see to Carcina's reconstruction."

"Yes, barring any major detours we should arrive with plenty of time to spare."

"Objections, anyone?"

"I'm not going to complain about holing up in a castle for the night," Ferris says, stretching. "Beats camping."

"I'll make sure we're nice and stocked for the upcoming fight," Anna says. You hadn't even noticed her enter the city.

Paen nods, lowering his sword as the crowd's cheer subsides. "June, I would speak with you in private later," he says to you, before turning to address the crowd. "Citizens, hear me! Tartan is ours once again! There is much that should be revealed to you, but precious little time. For now, know that we stand alongside Valeria against those that would turn our nations against each other, those that spread these vile Risen across our fair country. Today, join me as we mourn our dead even as we celebrate our victory and begin rebuilding. Tomorrow, we begin our counter-attack!"

After Paen's speech, you head out into the town to join the patrols. At Cecil's suggestion, you called the Carcinan guards and Valerian army together for an improptu parade; while the crowds gather to watch, smaller groups can take care of any corpses – living or dead – in other parts of the city. If any Risen remain within the walls, you plan to hunt them down. Your shadow latches onto you again as you march. She struggles to keep up with the others, her javelin held loosely. Between your vantage point on Marth's back and her posture, she seems even smaller than before.

"How're you feeling?" you call down to her.

"Oh..." she says, craning her head to look at you. "Just... a bit tired."

"That was your first real battle, wasn't it?" you ask.

"No, I... well, kinda. I joined the guard just before all the fighting broke out. So I was on duty when you guys invaded, but all we did was surrender..."

"It wasn't so long ago that I had my first battle," you tell her. "I still remember how I felt afterward. If you need anyone to talk to, I'll still be around until tomorrow."

"Thanks, I- Hey!" You can see a sudden shift in her demeanor. "What do you mean 'until tomorrow?' You say that like I'm not coming with you!"

"I assumed you would have had your fill of fighting. Besides, don't you have your duty as a guard?"

"I... lied. I'm not really a part of the guard. After we surrendered, some of us grabbed what we could from the armories before your army could raid them."

It takes you a minute to take that in. "So you haven't even been trained?" you finally ask.

"I didn't say that! Some of the older guards were training us in secret so we could take back our city."

"Sherry, we're going to be marching into the heart of the Risen. It's going to be extremely dangerous, not a place for a rookie."

"Where better to get training than fighting beside the ki-"

"Rookie buddies!" a voice yells. Zephyr, shoving past a trio of knights, leaps and tackles Sherry to the ground. "Whoops. Too hard. You're not as strong as you look, huh?"

"H-hey! I'm plenty strong! This armor's just... really heavy," Sherry answers. "And we're not 'rookie buddies,' you giant furball!"

You get an idea. "This may work out..." you mutter.

"What?" Zephyr asks.

"I want you to stick close to Sherry on the battlefield, OK?"

"Sure," Zephyr answers, at the same time. "Why?"

"I can't keep track of both of you at once. Zephyr, I want you to make sure Sherry doesn't get hurt."

"I don't need a babysitter, I can take care of myself!" Sherry objects.

"And you, Sherry, make sure Zephyr doesn't get himself hurt. I've noticed he likes to charge pretty far ahead."

Sherry groans. "Fine, I'll watch this bun-brain if it means you'll let me come with you."

Zephyr grins at her. "Y'know what that makes us, right?"

"What?"

He wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Battle buddies!"

You give the pair a wave as you speed Marth towards the head of the parade. Poor Sherry. Still, she'll be safer staying with Zephyr. I think. You let yourself relax a bit and enjoy the cheering crowd lining the streets. A section of the crowd looks up and gasps, and you follow their gaze. Wendy's manticore slams into the ground near you, and the soldiers that had been surrounding you move to give it a wide berth. Wendy takes advantage of their fear to get alongside you.

"All clear?" you ask, eyeing Wendy's new mount apprehensively.

"There's a lot of death, but cleanup's moving along. A few groups found some Risen, but nothing they couldn't handle."

"How bad's the damage?"

"Between one and two hundred civilians dead. Maybe a third of the Carcinan guard and Valeria's army. No damage to the town wall or gate, so they should be fine. It could have been much worse."

You nod. A thought crosses your mind, and you suddenly feel completely isolated, even in the middle of the crowd. "Hey, Wendy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad. And that… scares me a bit."

"W-what do you mean?"

"There may be three hundred people dead, and I feel relieved. Three hundred people… They had lives, dreams. Families."

A hand lands on your shoulder. "Stop, June. Don't start thinking that way. You're relieved for the people who lived, not the ones who died. That's good. You should celebrate every life you're able to save."

She gives you a few moments. When you don't respond, she continues. "Sometimes I forget you're so much newer at being a knight than me… Do you remember when we met? When we got to Hearthstone, there were so many dead. But in the end, I was glad, because some of you survived. I think, at the end of the day, you'll see the ones who you save touch you much more than the ones you fail."

You let yourself nod a bit, suddenly becoming acutely aware of the mass of bodies around you, and the giant lion-scorpion monstrosity less than three feet away. "You're right. I can't latch onto the negative. I have to remember all the good we're doing, all the people we're helping."

"Mm. And don't forget all the bonds we're forming. If you're ever feeling down, remember there are plenty of people you can lean on."

"Thanks, Wendy."

* * *

People assumed that because you were commanding the army before, you would be the one in charge of coordinating the clean-up, so you spend the day trapped in the city's central plaza. An endless stream of exhausted soldiers and enthusiastic civilians come to you for orders or to make reports, only for you to realize you don't know anything about the layout of Tartan. You're hesitant to relay anyone to Paen, who is already sequestered in his throne room dealing with his own column of nobles and merchants. Fortunately, Sherry, of all people, saves you. Between her and a good map, you manage to get everyone where they need to go. Eventually, the chaos starts to wind down with most of the signs of battle cleared and people disappearing to their homes.

In the late evening, you catch sight of Mary as she emerges from the castle. She sees you as well, and starts to make her way to you, when you're beset by another wave of citizens, these ones looking for lost members of their families. You grimace as you prepare to add them to the list of missing.

"I don't think you're going to need my help for this part," Sherry mutters as she slinks away. "I'm going to take a break." You manage to catch her heading towards Mary before being torn back to your work.

* * *

"Hey," Sherry greets Mary, hesitantly.

"Hello," Mary replies. "You're our new recruit, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Sherry answers, more enthusiastically. "I noticed your dancing during the fight. I wanted to come say hi. Since you're, y'know, like me."

"How so?"

"Well, younger. And… kinda… weaker? I mean, you're a bit more experienced than me, but you don't really seem all that tough. I mean, no offence, but dancing's not exactly threatening." Sherry stops as Mary has to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're right. I must look ridiculous, prancing around in these skimpy robes while everyone else is carrying swords and bows and whatnot." She does a quick flourish to emphasize her point.

"I… feel like I may have been a bit more insulting than I meant to be. I, um, want us to be friends, so can we maybe start over?"

"Not really, but it's not too late for you to salvage this conversation."

"Right. Um. Well, I just wanted to say your dancing's really pretty, and it must take some real guts to get out on the frontlines without any weapons."

"Nice recovery," Mary concludes, patting Sherry on the shoulder. "C'mon, I need to talk to June, and she's been trying to get your attention for a while now."

* * *

Sherry whirls around, and you notice a slight blush as she and Mary start your way. You aren't sure what happened, but she seems a bit embarrassed. Mary notices the throng of people around you and simply tells you that Paen's holding a strategy meeting during dinner before disappearing into the castle. You finish dealing with the people around you, before grabbing an unlucky Carcinan guard captain to take your place.

Most of your troops and the Valerian army are eating in the main hall, but Paen receives you in the throne room instead. A large table has been moved out onto the balcony with a surprisingly simple meal, and it seems they didn't bother waiting on you. It feels strange, seeing Paen dressed in dark ceremonial robes instead of heavy armor. You take a seat and help yourself to some salad as you look around the table. Claudia is unsurprisingly beside Paen, along with three other members of his elite guard. You recognize Rosalin, Cecil, and Mary. Adam is shoveling chicken into his mouth, even while speaking to the audience; Thrace sits beside him, looking more than a bit disgusted. Most of the guests are strangers to you; nobles, you believe, with a handful of Carcinan officers.

"There was a lot of stuff going on that didn't seem right. Reports of missing people, stuff like that. We were all real suspicious, but we never really expected Horatio. Even once some of our own troops started disappearing." Adam pauses to take a drink, and Thrace takes over.

"Fortunately, my girls intercepted a messenger three days ago, before he could get to Horatio. He told her he had a special message from the archbishop himself, to be seen by the Major only. It explained everything about Horatio's betrayal – everything we knew at the time, rather. That night, the Valerian army slipped out before the Meridians knew what was happening." She smiles, apparently pleased with their success.

Adam takes over. "Took most of 'em up north, hoping to meet the archbishop and get Antea back. Left us behind, told us Doran asked for a few troops to hang out and wait for you."

"Well," Paen says, solemnly. "That answers my question. I suppose we should go over everything we've learned since Doran sent those letters. Rosalin, Cecil, Mary. I'll leave that to you." You let your mind wander as Rosalin boisterously begins into a recap of the trip to Terranus.

You hear shouting from below. "I'm gonna get you," you think they said. You shift your seat slightly to look out over the castle grounds. It seems the rest of your troops have finished their meal. Below, Haley is chasing Zephyr, who stays just out of her reach. You wonder if they might be fighting until you faintly hear Haley's now-familiar laugh. Playing tag? You can't help but feel a bit jealous that the pair are able to remain so light-hearted.

Slight movement in the wall's shadow catches your eye. You look again, but can't make anything out in the gloom of dusk. An assassin? You consider speaking up, but don't want to look paranoid and embarrass Paen in the middle of this important dinner. You convince yourself you imagined it, but still tense as Haley and Zephyr's game takes them closer to the wall. As Zephyr turns to taunt Haley, a figure leaps out at him. You shoot up from your seat. You can vaguely see Zephyr's ears perk up, and he leaps straight up. Alyssa flies under him, crashing into Haley instead. The pair go rolling along the ground before coming to a stop a few feet away. Zephyr doesn't land any more gracefully, collapsing in a fit of laughter before he goes to help the pair up.

Relief washes over you, then fades just as quickly as you remember where you are. You turn to face the table, and several stunned nobles are staring in your direction. "Something to add?" Cecil asks.

"No," you mutter, embarrassed. You stay focused for the rest of the discussion, up until Paen begins assigning roles to the nobles to cover for his absence in the next few days. He asks Adam and Thrace to stay in Tartan to help make up the guard's losses, until order can be restored. They agree.

At some point, servants come to clean the table. Eventually, the nobles and most of the officers are dismissed. A few remain behind as you begin your discussion of the upcoming fight. A general questions your plans, until Paen explains that you can't send Carcina's full army. "Horatio's right on one count. If we attempt a full invasion, the Risen will continue to ravage the lands while we don't have any troops to protect our citizens. We'll take an elite team through a smaller village and attack the source of the Risen directly."

The general eventually concedes his point, and begins discussing plans to reinforce various garrisons around Carcina. Mary idly flips through one of her spell tomes, while Rosalin and Cecil whisper back and forth. You try to keep up with the discussion, but quickly lose interest as the fatigue from the day hits you.

What seems like an eternity later, Paen concludes his business. At this point, the only light comes from the half-moon and a handful of candles. The general salutes, then retires. Paen only then seems to realize that the rest of you are still there. "Ah… Apologies that took so long. I should have told you you were free to go." Mary shrugs as she gently closes her tome, then gracefully returns inside. Rosalin and Cecil stay behind. Paen signals his guard they're free to leave as well, and they file out. Claudia joins them when Paen repeats the signal.

"Actually, we needed to speak with you," Cecil begins. "You're the absolute authority hereabouts, so you can do just about anything, right?"

"Within reason…" Paen answers apprehensively.

"Sure yer ready fer this, Cecil?" Rosalin asks.

"I'm not going to find another woman like you," Cecil answers. "I've been around long enough to say that for sure. Tough, confident, not afraid to go after what she wants."

"Ha! That's one way ta' put it. I'd've whalloped ya but good if ya'd tried to back out now."

"You want me to wed the two of you?" Paen asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We're still not sure how this is going to work. Either she'll give her boat to Marv, or I'll pass the reins of my mercenaries, or we'll merge and become a mercenary… boat… thing," Cecil explains.

"Maybe we'll just toss the lot o' it to the wind and run off, just the two o' us."

"But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that once you find someone you can trust to watch your back, you hang on to them. So I figure the same thing applies to finding someone you want to spend all your free time with."

"This ol' charmer's gone an' swept me off me feet," Rosalin admits. "Honest, I never thought I'd be a marryin' girl. Ain't this just a turn o' events?" She busts out into hearty laughter.

"Well, I wish the two of you luck," Paen tells them as he leans over some parchment left from all the deal-making after dinner. A few seconds later, he presses a seal onto it and hands it to them. "There you go, all set."

"None of the pomp and circumstance of a traditional wedding," Cecil comments.

"You may kiss the bride," Paen suggests, cracking a smile.

"Good enough fer me!" Rosalin says, wrapping her arms tight around Cecil's neck.

You struggle to take your eyes off them, but their sheer enthusiasm is hard to ignore. If Paen hadn't asked to speak with you privately earlier, you would have slipped out. After an uncomfortably long time, Paen clears his throat.

Cecil and Rosalin both take a half-step back. "Right, sorry, it looks like the two of you have something to discuss."

"'sides, we got other places ta be," Rosalin adds, a wicked grin on her face.

The two walk out of the candlelit throne room as if walking down the wedding aisle. The last remaining guards pull the door shut behind them as they leave, following the newlyweds. You're left alone with Paen. He starts to walk into the throne room, and you follow. He changes his mind, instead heading back onto the balcony. He slumps into a chair with a groan, then turns to face over the balcony. You pull a seat next to his, copying his groan as you sit.

"I take it this isn't an official meeting?" you ask after a few minutes.

"Nope," he answers, stretching. "Just wanted to ask if you'd given any more thought to my proposal."

"Which pro-" you stop yourself, realizing what he means. "Oh. That proposal."

"Yes, that proposal. I told you I'd give you a few days to decide."

"I didn't think you meant a week," you answer. "With all the fighting, I haven't had much time to really give it much thought."

"Hm… I suppose it is a bit selfish, in the middle of all this, to be thinking about something like marriage. But I'd say we've earned a bit of selfishness, right?"

You shrug your shoulders. "I suppose. I mean… I know of you. I know you're a trustworthy and honorable man, I know I can count on you in battle. I know you've a strong sense of justice. I… could see myself married to a man like that."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," Paen interjects.

"I still barely know you. We've had so little time together. I mean, time alone." You can feel yourself turning red, remembering Cecil and Roslin's display. "To get to know each other!" you blurt out to clarify.

Paen chuckles a bit, letting it fade into a sigh. "A promise, then. After this fighting's over, you won't just disappear on me. We'll spend some real time together, not just a few moments stolen between risking our lives. Then you can decide."

"A promise," you answer. "I look forward to it."

Paen extends his hand towards you, and you turn to shake it. You realize he wasn't trying to seal the deal, and you try to smoothly switch to your other hand. Paen doesn't comment, and you take his hand in yours. The two of you lean back in your seats, content to sit and watch the night sky in silence.

A bird's song wakes you up, just as the sun begins to rise. You glance around, confused, before remembering the night before. Someone's covered you in a blanket. Must've dozed off… You glance over, half-expecting to see Paen. You're alone.

As you rise out of your chair, something falls out of your lap. You bend down and find a bouquet of red flowers, wrapped in a black ribbon. You find a small card tucked into it. "A promise."

Promote June to Dark Bride?  
**(A) Yes  
**(B) No

* * *

Dark Bride  
Weapons: Axe, Knife, Bow, Staff  
Level 5 skill – Flourish – Increase critical hit chance for support attacks and double attacks  
Level 15 skill – Edict – Provide all nearby units with a small boost to all stats

* * *

Choose whether to begin the next the chapter from June's or Doran's perspective.  
**(1) June  
**(2) Doran

A few seconds later, you realize you never had a chance to change out of your armor. Your helm and gauntlets sit on the table by your seat from the night before. Stretching, you walk over and start to pull them on. Fully dressed, you wonder what exactly you can do with your bouquet. Marching and fighting aren't exactly good for flowers, but you hate to just throw them away...

You clutch the bouquet to your chest, and you feel a strange warmth. When a bright light starts to shine beneath you, you almost throw the flowers to the ground. The light engulfs you just as the sun breaks over the horizon, but you stand your ground. A brilliant flash lights the balcony. A sudden shift in weight throws you off-balance, and you catch yourself on the railing. You take a step back and look down, only to stumble and trip. You fall gracelessly to the ground, where several things become apparent.

* * *

June was promoted to Dark Bride!  
HP: -2 (9)  
Str: -1 (11)  
Mag: +2 (5)  
Skill: +3 (11)  
Spd: +2 (13)  
Def: -2 (10)  
Res: +2 (10)  
Luck: +0 (9)

* * *

First, you notice you can see your legs; your armor is gone. Next, you see why you tripped. Your boots have been replaced with some fancy shoes with points on the end, and a bundle of lace is wrapped around them. Finally, you find your fall was cushioned by a large bundle of black lace. After you take in all these sudden changes, you start struggling to your feet. It takes longer than it should.

You manage to stagger into the throne room, stopping in front of a well-polished shield. After everything you've been through, it takes quite a lot to catch you by surprise. Your reflection makes you gasp. Your black-and-white armor is gone. In its place, a black dress, cut short in the front and long in the back, a trail dragging along the ground. Half of the front is covered swirls of white beaded lace forming rose decorations. The dress is held up by a pair of thick straps, accentuating your chest. When you notice, you bring your arm up, finding a black choker adorned with a dragon cameo around your neck. A pair of long, black gloves with thin white lines in swirling patterns cover your arms. A veil extends from a black circlet in your hair; you turn to examine your hair, and find a deep V cut into the back of the dress.

After the initial shock of your clothes metamorphosing wears off, you start to examine the dress (_gown_, you correct yourself). The material is some kind of silk - you don't know enough to guess anything more. You still have no idea where your armor is, but you realize the gown itself has thin metal plates sewn throughout. Even underneath the fabric, the darkened steel glistens as it catches the sun. The gloves are thicker than they appear, with a firmer leather grip. One of the gloves conceals a small pocket, perfectly sized for a knife. The gown's train hides a few small pouches for carrying supplies.

You feel a bit different, as well. When you try to put on your lance's sling, you realize it doesn't feel right. You give it a few awkward swings, but it just doesn't feel right. You check your bow next. When you loose an arrow at a suit of armor across the hall, you're pleased to see it strike home. Hesistantly, you follow up with your hatchet, leaving it embedded in the suit's helm. With a grin, you heft Armads, charging. Though you stumble in your new shoes, you still easily cleave the suit in half. Guards burst through the throne room door as the armor clatters to pieces. Claudia is on point, and she takes a moment to recognize you. When she does, she order the others to lower their spears. She turns and departs without a word. You try to chase after her, only to trip again.

You're hesitant as you enter the dining hall for breakfast. A few people people stop their meals and conversations and stare. A few noticeably avoid staring straight at you, but they steal glances when they think you aren't looking. Several people offer you compliments; Charon walks up to you, notices something over your shoulder, then turns and walks away. You turn and find Paen, back in his familiar suit of armor.

"You were supposed to hold onto that bouquet until you'd decided, not use it right away."

"I didn't realize it was magic."

Paen smirks. "Well, I'm certainly not complaining. It suits you."

You fold your arms over your chest. "I'd feel more comfortable in a suit of plate mail," you admit.

"Such is the life of a monarch," he tells you, feigning sadness. "To be paraded about in flimsy silks instead of fine steel. You get used to playing dress-up."

You kick at the ground. "How am I supposed to fight like this?"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it quickly. You take to most everything like a fish to water."

"I wish I had some time to train, but we'll need to set out immediately after eating if we want to meet Doran on time."

"You should be able to practice with staves on the way, at least," Paen tells you.

"What? But I don't know how to use staves. I don't know the first thing about magic," you protest, confused. Paen just smiles and motions for you to join him for breakfast.

* * *

Your army gathers in the courtyard. You'll head south, out of town, then turn west. You'll have two days to make it to Meridia; a hard ride, but doable. You're relieved to find you can still ride Marth, though you have to adjust but sitting side-saddle. Jessup joins you, hesitant to hold on to you. You're all to aware of Alyssa occasionally glancing your way. Anna gave you a few heal staves and a knife, and Jessup is going to give you a quick training session while you ride.

Bud stands next to Wendy and her manticore, the only one comfortable approaching them. Haley strokes her horse's mane. Ferris reaches up and pats her on the thigh, their eyes meeting for just a moment. Dan and Claudia sit in the back, waiting to take off. Paen sits aside a dark warhorse, turning Flamberge over in his hands. Zephyr pesters Sherry, literally hopping circles around her while pointing at his back. Rosalin and Cecil come running out of the castle well behind the rest of your troops. Charon's busy chatting up a pegasus knight, while Mary and John speak quietly to each other.

Several nobles look down from the castle balcony - the king's elite guard, aside from Claudia, remain behind to watch them. Adam's troops form lines between the castle and the main plaza, waiting to see you off. Adam himself leans against the castle wall, a grin on his face. Thrace's troops fly overhead. Thrace herself alights next to you. You recognize the young girl mounted behind her, clinging to her waist with one arm.

"June," she greets you. "Diana wanted to give you something, before you go. A thank-you gift."

The knight pulls a small shield from her waist, then offers it to you. When you reach to accept it, you steal a glance at her missing arm. She frowns for a second, then smiles. "Better than the alternative," she manages to say cheerfully. "This is Iote shield," she explains. "It won't help you, but it may bring your fliers some luck. Put it to good use, and give 'em one for me!"

"We'll end this," you reassure her.

"We're counting on you," Thrace tells you. She gives you a salute, then takes to the air.

You steer Marth to Paen, staying a few feet behind and to the side. "It's time to end this!" you announce. "Forward, march!" As you pass through the town, crowds gather along the edges of the street to see you off. A group of younger girls point at you, turning to each other and whispering. You notice Sherry staring down as you leave. You figure she's probably upset. _I should probably speak with her later._

You clear the main gate, and you start to turn to the west. Ahead, rolling plains slowly turn into hills. You steel yourself for the tough fight ahead.

* * *

End of Chapter 20A

* * *

Who gets the Iote shield?  
(A) Claudia  
(B) Dan  
**(C) Wendy**


End file.
